Fallen Angel
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Ch 41 is up! Tsusuki isn't pleased with three of the five fortresses being taken down. He orders Nastasia to capture the other angel that is in the battlefield. It's the last person anyone would expect but if he's used in one of the fortresses along with the royal bodyguard, then everyone's hard work will be in vain...Ike/Pit Fox/Sonic
1. Beginning of a Nightmare

**Fallen Angel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. **

**Summary: Pit has a vision of someone from the past. He doesn't think much about it at the time, but when one of the Smashers begins to stalk him, it's not a coincidence. The stalker will do anything to get his hands on Pit-even make the other Smashers disappear. Can the other Smashers (mainly Ike, Sonic, and Ash (Pokémon Trainer)) protect Pit before they all fall victim to the stalker's plan. And what if the stalker was actually trying to warn the other Smashers of an even bigger threat that wants to kill Pit and destroy the world while he's at it?**

**Pairing: Ike/Pit, Marth/Roy, Ash/Gary (Palletshipping), Fox/Sonic/Knuckles, Isaac/Saki, Link/Zelda and mention of other pairings**

**Genre: Suspense, Romance, Humor, Action/Adventure, Mystery, and Angst **

**Rating: M (for Mature)**

**Warning: Yaoi , cursing, violence, dark themes, nudity/suggestive themes, unintentional OOC (and for good reasons mind you) and non-con**

**Me: This is my first Smash Brothers story, so go easy on it. There is one thing that sucks. I'm doing this in school, and if I get caught then I'll lose everything I've written. Enjoy the chapter, nya! This is dedicated for Brawl which has officially come out! **

_**Italics mean thoughts, flashbacks, or visions.**_

Chapter 1: Beginning of a Nightmare

* * *

_He caught a glimpse of his surroundings. He was completely surrounded by darkness. Wherever he turned, it was always black…like the darkness in his heart that never showed since he was an angel. Angels were not supposed to have even a slight black spot in their hearts, yet he was one of them when he was held prisoner in the underworld. He could blame it on the people who abandoned him until his Goddess came and got him out. Even when he saved the Heavens and brought peace to Angel Land again, he still lost something important and he couldn't remember what it was._

"_Pit…" a voice whispered, "Pit…"_

_What? Who's calling me? _

"_Pit," the voice called again only a bit louder, "I need your help…"_

_Pit got a glimpse of the character who was calling him. He couldn't make out the shape that well, but he knew that he saw him somewhere before. _

"_Who are you?" Pit asked._

"_Why…" the voice began. It was no longer calm and smoothly. It was filled with lust and anger, "Why did you abandon me?"_

_The angel looked at the figure with a confused feature, "What?"_

_"Anyone who leaves me alone deserves to die…die…DIE!"_

_Before he knew what was happening to him, Pit was wrapped around by the darkness immobilizing him. Panicked, he opened his wings to fly, but that made the pain worse. He groaned as the darkness pulled him down. The angel could see that the figure was grinning evilly. Once he was pulled back into the darkness, he saw the figure come closer to him. He flinched when the figure wrapped his arms around his body. He felt cold…very cold. _

"_But I still love you, so you'll suffer before you die…"_

_He couldn't speak either. The coldness he felt prevented him from doing anything._

"_And I'll start with the Smashers."_

_No! Not them! _

"_Should I start with the hedgehog, that __Pokémon_ brat, or maybe that swordsman."

_Please, don't hurt them! Sonic, Ash…and Ike…_

_Pit felt the darkness slowly start to cover him when he heard a voice telling him to wake up. _

"_Tch, that hedgehog really is annoying. I should start with him first…"_

* * *

"WAKE UP PIT!"

Pit opened his eyes to see green eyes looking down at him in worry before they switched to annoyance. It took him a while to realize that Sonic was above him trying to shake him awake.

"Took you long enough," Sonic began as he got off of him, "I thought you would never wake up…"

The angel rose from his bed and groaned, "What was I…"

"Nothing much. Just making too much noise. You were driving me crazy. I thought you were in an intense wet dream or something," the blue hedgehog said adding that last line to insult Pit.

"It wasn't like that…" Pit said flatly. He rubbed his temples. It was rare for him to have a headache in the early morning unless he got drunk or if he stayed up too late.

Sonic sighed, "I know that. I was only playing with you. It's obvious that you had a nightmare of some sorts."

Pit nodded his head slowly, "Yeah…"

"So what was it about?"

"I…" Pit thought for a moment and realized that he couldn't remember that much, "I don't know…all I know was that I was surrounded in darkness."

Sonic blinked, "That doesn't help much."

"…"

"You'll get over it."

"I hope so."

A few minutes passed before there was a loud bang coming from the hallway. Voices were heard and one of them didn't sound too happy.

Sonic sighed, "What did Kirby do to Triple D now?"

Pit shrugged his shoulders. The two waited for the noise to die down before continuing their conversation.

"Are you going to confess today?"

Pit wasn't liking the start of the new conversation, "What do you mean?"

"Confess your feelings to Ike."

Pit blushed slightly, "N-No way. I don't think of him that way."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "If you don't do something, then I will."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"Drop the subject or I'll shoot you."

"You can try, but your arrow will never hit me. I'm just too fast-"

Pit ignored him after that. Whenever the hedgehog started talking about how fast he was, there was no stopping him. He was just as annoying as Jigglypuff when she sings that stupid lullaby. The angel decided to try and remember what he was dreaming about. It was still faint, but he could remember the figure's shape. His voice sounded too familiar that he was certain that he met him somewhere before.

_Why can't I remember who he is? _Pit asked himself.

"Are you listening to me?"

Pit's attention turned to the blue hedgehog. Annoyed that he was still talking about being the fastest thing alive, he said, "I heard you. Nobody can hit you since you're so fast."

Sonic grinned, "I'm glad that you agree."

Before Sonic could continue bragging about his speed, Master Hand came on the megaphone, "Attention all Smashers! May I please see the following people to the battlefield: Mario, Pit, Falco, and Sonic!"

_Thank god! I won't have to hear his annoying voice in battle! _Pit thought to himself. Too bad he was wrong about the annoying voice.

* * *

Pit had to get ready fast since the Master Hand wanted the four Smashers in five minutes when he called the second time. Sonic was already out the door and in the waiting room of the Smash Brothers mansion (which was four stories by the way). Being the last Smasher to appear in the room, Sonic commented at how slow angels were. The angel said nothing. He would hit him with an arrow at least once in the fight.

"If you can shoot me once with an arrow," Sonic began as the four players walked onto the battlefield ready to be teleported, "I won't force you to confess."

Pit nodded. "You read my mind."

The four Smashers were teleported to the battlefield where the fight began. Unknown to Pit though, someone was watching his every move…

* * *

**Me: TBC with 1475 words.**

**Yohko: Very short…**

**Me: It had to be since I only have eight minutes before class is over. I couldn't really think of a good beginning anyway. I might as well skip the battle scene for the next chapter and get on with the suspense. Notes…**

**1. In the English version of the anime Hoshi no Kirby, Esgargon (DDD's assistant) calls him Triple D sometimes, and that's the nickname Sonic gave the king. **

_**Please note everyone I am going back to edit the story. Therefore many errors will be fixed and the most important thing is that the Japanese names for Pokémon will go back to English. I'm sorry but because I'm working on Seizensetsu, I have been using the English names and seeing the Japanese names now drive me crazy because I can't remember on the top of my head of the Pokémon Ash uses. It doesn't matter if it's Satoshi/Ash though since they're still the same person but he's still going to be referred to as Red. **_


	2. Vanished

**Vanished**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. **

**Summary: A Smasher has vanished after the match. Who is responsible?**

Chapter 2: Vanished

* * *

"The winner is Pit!" the announcer declared.

The four Smashers were teleported back to the room. Sonic was not amused with the results. Technically, the score remained at 0 minus the fact that Falco couldn't keep up with the stage and ended up getting an SD resulting in his elimination. Mario, Sonic, and Pit had a perfect score of zero though, so it went to Sudden Death mode and Mario and Sonic knocked each other out before Pit could do anything resulting in the angel winning the match. He managed to hit Sonic once with his arrow before Sudden Death mode.

The plumber and the hedgehog were still glaring at each other. Pit sighed in utter annoyance. He didn't feel like he won the match, but at lease he won the bet against Sonic. There was no way that he was confessing today…or any other day because if he did...

"Good job, Pit!"

Pit glanced around, "Oh, hey Ash!"

Ash was the name of the Pokémon Trainer since in all the games he's been in; people could change his name so the Master Hand told him to stay with Pokémon Trainer. Ash Ketchum is his real name, but everyone else calls him Red. "That was an intense match."

"Between those two guys yeah," Pit said as he glanced back at the two rivals, "Sonic really knows how to finish a match with sonic speed."

"What happened to Falco?"

"He already left. He must be embarrassed about being the only one to fall off the stage."

The two teens waited for Mario and Sonic to stop giving each other mean looks. After five minutes though, they gave up and decided to leave the room. They said nothing to each other until they got to Pit's room, which he shared with Sonic and Ash. Most of the time though, Ash would go off somewhere with his Pikachu (who happened to be an original Smasher) and not come back for a while (a week at the most). Whenever he came back, his hair would always be messed up and his clothes were always misplaced. One time he came back wearing his shirt backwards. Today though, it seems like everything was in place…or so Pit thought.

"What's that mark on your neck?" he questioned.

"It's nothing!" Satoshi said quickly, "I just got injured recently by the fangirls."

There was a long silence in the room when he said that. The two weren't convinced at his statement.

"You don't have **THAT** many fangirls," Pit corrected, "And you don't even like girls."

"Shut up! You don't either!"

More silence filled the room. Pikachu didn't appreciate the silence going on between his trainer and his friend, so he got off his trainer's back and left the room to see Lucario (the Smasher that replaced Mewtwo at the last second due to a last minute injury).

Once the yellow mouse was out of the room, Pit asked, "Who are you seeing?"

Ash blushed slightly, "N-No one. I told you that it was a fangirl attack."

"…Where did you go?" Pit asked changing the subject. He was going to get who he was seeing out of him.

"Nowhere. In general…just took a-"

"What were you doing?"

"Training my Pokémon," Ash said quickly. He would blaze thought these questions to get him off his back.

"Where were you staying?"

"At a friend's house."

"Who were you with?"

"My best friend, his grandfather and his apprentice."

"Who's your boyfriend's name?"

"Gary Oak…shit!"

Pit grinned. It was only a matter of time to get him to spill the information. Ash was never good at keeping secrets anyway.

The angel saw his friend's face lit up like a red tomato. He couldn't help but laugh slightly to himself.

"D-Don't tell anyone!" Ash shouted, "If anyone finds out, then they'll tell Master Hand that I'm going out…with…an outsider…of the Smashers…"

"You don't have to worry about a thing. I won't tell anyone," Pit told him.

Master Hand past a rule to the Smashers and that rule was that no one could have a relationship outside of the Smashers group. You also couldn't have a homosexual relationship with someone especially if he's from another world. The reason for this (that he never told anyone by the way) is because he's worried about the audience's reaction as Master Hand knew that the audience was too immature to accept that some of their favorite fighters were gay. That's why if Master Hand caught you, then he would kick you off the Brawl lineup.

It scared all of the Smashers when Master Hand actually went through with the rule and attacked Roy when he figured out that the swordsman and Marth were in a relationship. Crazy Hand had to calm his brother down, but when he did, Master Hand kicked Roy out of the third game so he wasn't allowed to fight this third year. Since the fans were complaining about the Super Smash Brothers Brawl creator taking out a hot swordsman, they replaced him with two people which were Ike and Pit. Ike because he was from the same world as Marth and Roy except in a different time period apparently, and Pit because he had a similar appearance to Roy and that he would attract as many fangirls as Roy did in the second year. Master Hand doesn't care about what the two victims do now, since he already outed them and tarnished their relationship, and while they were rebuilding their relationship, it would take time for the two to be at the top of their relationship again.

Sonic mentioned however that if you were on Master Hand's good side, then you could probably get away with this rule. Recently however, Master Hand lost the will to trust any of the Smashers. Even the ones that were here the first year, but some of the original Smashers were aware that this might have been because of what happened during the Subspace Emissary.

"Gary doesn't need to be the one hurt because of Master hand…"

"I know…"

Nothing was said between the two before there was a huge explosion that caused the fire alarm to start. More yelling was heard throughout the mansion as the sprinkles were turned on in every section of the mansion. Ash had his hat to keep him dry as Pit turned his bow into the two swords and twirled it above him to avoid being wet.

"I can see that this place is still very lively…" Ash said with a laugh.

"The poor kitchen…"

* * *

In the kitchen, someone set the stove on fire while trying to cook and that happened to be the Earthbound boys. Ness was trying to teach Lucas how to effectively use his PK Fire on other things beside battles. When Ness used PK fire on the hot dogs he was frying without a frying pan, it looked cooked, but when Lucas tried his PK Fire, not only did he burn the hot dogs, but he set the stove on fire resulting in the fire alarm going off. The two boys just stared at the stove and back at each other. The water was going to be turned on soon in every room soon if they didn't do something. Luckily, Mario was near by after his staring contest with Sonic. He used his water pump Fludd to hose the fire down. The sprinkles still turned on though and everyone in the whole mansion was shouting and screaming. Poor Sonic was drenched it water and thought that the whole mansion would fill up. His voice went over everyone's screams as he ran through the hall trying to find a dry place in the "raining" mansion.

Mario scolded the two boys for burning the stove and expected them to clean up after themselves. The two boys stared at each other again when the plumber left and laughed. Their lunch may have been burned, but at least they caused some mayhem.

"What do you want to do next?" Ness asked his look alike.

"Baseball," Lucas answered.

* * *

The water turned off ten minutes later. Most of the rooms were soaked or filled with water. Some Smashers complained about how _–insert object here-_ was damaged by the water. Pit and Ash didn't complain since they just opened the window and let the water in the room drain out to the bottom floor (and that probably got someone else below them wet). Sonic came into the room drenched with water. He looked liked a kicked puppy that was left out in the rain.

"I can't stand those brats!" Sonic complained as he collapsed to his damp bed, "They ruined my day!"

"How do you know it's those two kids?" Ash questioned as he took off his hat to prevent his hair from getting wetter than it already was and squeezing the water out of it.

Sonic looked at the Pokémon Trainer and frowned, "When did you get back?"

"Twelve minutes ago with Pikachu."

"You should have stayed away from the mansion longer…"

"I wanted to go back to see you guys."

"Your boyfriend is better than us…"

"_-red vein-_ Well sorry if my **_FRIEND_** told me to go back and see you."

Pit ignored the two as they started to bicker. They were always like this. Whenever Ash got back from somewhere, he would fight with Sonic mainly because the Pokémon trainer could escape to somewhere without the Master Hand finding out. Sonic can't do that because unlike Ash, he stands out just as much as Mario. If he suddenly disappeared, punishment would await him when he came back. The blue hedgehog technically lost the freedom to go outside and run around the area and he takes his frustration out on Ash. Pit had tried to stop the fight one time and it resulted in him being in the middle. He decided he wouldn't be involved in this again.

Pit finished tiding up the room. When he did, the fighting stopped.

"New record…" Pit mumbled.

The two glare at him, back at each other and then turned away.

"How immature."

* * *

Many hours passed after Ash's and Sonic's usual fight. The whole mansion was dried up eventually thanks to Captain Falcon who was using his Falcon Kick to epically dry the rug without it catching on fire. Everyone else had to bare with the damp bed sheets unless of course they decided to switch it. They handed most of the laundry to Peach. The princess was like a maid to everyone in the mansion and no matter how many times Mario protest in her not doing other people's chores, she still did them with a smile on her face.

It was 11:50 PM as Peach and a few other Smashers were still awake. She was still doing the laundry when she heard a noise coming from the main foyer. She stopped whatever she was doing, grabbed her parasol, and headed toward the foyer. When she arrived at the foyer, she saw something terrifying and screamed.

The scream woke up all the Smashers except Donkey Kong who was a very heavy sleeper. Most of the Smashers either fell off their bed or screamed with Peach because they thought someone attacked them.

Ash hit his head on the wall and groaned softly to himself. Pit sat up immediately like his alarm clock went off. Sonic woke up and yawned loudly asking, "It's morning already?"

Pit rubbed his eyes before checking the clock, "Its 11:51 PM…"

"What the hell? Who screams this late at night?" Sonic questioned in rage as he got out of his bed.

The scream was heard again and this time, everyone knew it was Princess Toadstool.

"Women are so annoying…" Ash mumbled as he took the robe that was closest to him.

"We have no time to complain," Pit told the Pokémon Trainer, "Peach might be in trouble."

"There you go again being all paranoid…"

Another scream was heard from Peach resulting in Sonic shouting "SHUT UP!" to her but there was no way she could hear him.

* * *

All the Smashers ran out of their room to see why Peach was screaming. Sonic got their first and asked her what was wrong. She pointed at the thing she was screaming at and when Sonic looked, his eyes widened but didn't say anything.

"What happened?" Mario asked as he rushed to his princess' aid.

Soon everyone saw why Peach was so scared. What she pointed to was the wall. On the wall was a communicator of some sort pinned to the wall with a black rose. A message was on the tip of the thorn. That wasn't what Peach screamed at though. Behind the black rose was a message written in blood. The message read, _BEWARE PIT._

_Who the hell wrote that? _Sonic asked himself.

_What a sick joke. _Ash thought to himself.

Fox recognized the communicator right away. He sped up to it and took it, "This is…Falco's communicator…"

The Smashers gasped. Fox instantly glared at Pit as soon as he confirmed that it was Falco's.

"What did you do to him, Pit?" Fox asked in rage.

Pit was still stunned at the message. The dream he had this morning and the message now is not a coincidence, or maybe he was just being paranoid. "I…"

Link was already behind Fox. He grabbed the rose itself and took the note and read it out loud.

_Violets are blue._

_Roses are black._

_If you don't stop me now..._

_I'm taking you back._

_Signed, BFF (you're so forgetful that you won't even know who it is)_

"That's poetic…" Sonic mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"Now is not the time for jokes," Zelda told the blue hedgehog harshly, "This message is directed toward Pit."

"Anyone can see that."

Too bad Fox couldn't. Thinking that his friend was killed by the angel, he rushed in to attack Pit. Ike reacted quickly and blocked a kick attack for Pit.

"Ike!" Pit called out weakly.

"Calm down Fox," Ike said sternly, "Pit obviously didn't kill Falco."

"Get out of the way Ike!" Fox shouted ignoring what he said, "This is personal."

Sonic sweatdropped, "Weren't you listening?"

"There's more…" Link continued, "It says, _I didn't kill Falco and that he's just something that happened when we were all battling Tabuu._"

More silence filled the room. By Tabuu, he was referring to the enemy that tried to drag the entire world into Subspace because Mario broke the rule of turning someone back into his normal puffball form when he lost a match outside of the arena. Tabuu had the guts to take over Master Hand and a few others but some Smashers like Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wario joined his side (or rather a possessed Master Hand as they hated being manipulated by Tabuu) to take the other Smashers down. If everyone didn't team up at the end, then the world would have been erased. Even though everyone did their fair share in the fight, Sonic just saved everyone at the very end while others like Jigglypuff, Wolf, and Toon Link didn't even participate in the battle. During the final battle though, Master Hand gave credit to Kirby, Luigi, Ness, King Dedede, Sonic, and Pit for finishing off Tabuu. Some Smashers were pissed off that Master Hand didn't praise them but Crazy Hand did for saving his brother.

Before any other actions were taken and before anyone was yelled at, Master Hand and Crazy Hand floated down the stairs of the foyer and asked, "Why is everyone still up?"

Mario explained the situation to Master Hand. The giant hand then ordered everyone to go to bed like nothing happened.

"Hope you don't plan to cover this up," Sonic said with a sigh.

"My brother won't allow something like this to go unpunished," Crazy Hand explained as he turned (or rather pointed) toward Pit who was the prime suspect (or rather victim) of the scene, "And some of you are going to be questioned."

Pit avoided eye contact with most of the Smashers. _Great, __it takes one bad prank from someone to get me on everyone's bad side…_

Sonic and Ash glared at any of the Smashers but mainly Fox who was accusing Pit for doing this sick joke.

"We don't know even though if Falco is really gone or not," Wolf added as he tried to calm his rival down. It was futile though, "He might just be out."

"Falco would never leave without his communicator," Fox murmured as he took one last glare at the angel before rushing off to his room.

The other Smashers went back to their room when they were ordered to, but most were unable to sleep knowing that something bad had happened to one of them. Pit had it worse off though as he was being accused of being the one who turned Falco back into a trophy…if he was even a trophy.

"Don't worry about it," Sonic told him in a comforting tone, "It's only a joke. I bet Falco wanted get some fresh air."

"That's what you want to do," Ash told him.

"Shut up, you're not helping!"

Pit couldn't help but smile. These two knew what would cheer him up, "Thanks guys," he mumbled but he knew they couldn't hear him.

The three were unaware that the stalker was spying on them from the highest branch. He grinned when he saw that the trio weren't taking the threat seriously.

"Not taking things seriously was always your number one weakness," the stalker began in a low and dangerous tone, "And everyone around you will pay for it with your life."

* * *

The next morning the intercom called some Smashers over to see if they knew what happened last night. It came on during the time when Pit's alarm clock (which by the way was a Pikachu alarm clock that Ash bought him after the Subspace crisis) rang. It didn't ring this time. When Pit reached for the clock, he just felt the rough desk.

"Where's the clock?" he asked lazily.

There was no response since Sonic was already gone to see Master Hand to explain what happened last night and to ask him if he could go out running. Ash was still asleep as he was snoring quite loudly.

"Ash…where's the-"

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU PAUL! INFERNAPE USE FLARE BLITZ!" Ash cried out in his sleep.

When Pit covered his ears, he fell off the bed face first. Ash had many bad habits and shouting in his sleep was another. After the command, Ash went back to snoring.

Pit groaned as he crawled back into bed. He checked where the clock was, and it wasn't there and it wasn't because he missed the button.

"It was there yesterday…" Pit mumbled.

The angel glanced at the desk again and was shocked when he saw another black rose that was pinned to the side of the desk. There was another not on the thorn. Pit grabbed the note and read it silently to himself.

_I know your secret. _

Pit's hands began to tremble slightly. Nobody knew his secret except a few people. If the secret came out then Master Hand and everyone including his Goddess Palutena might…

_I'm not even going to even think about that…_

* * *

**Me: TBC with 3518 words. ****Notes…**

_**The major difference in Ash's dream than what it originally was is that I had Ash defeating Paul in his dream. However, I switched it to Ash dreaming of the battle in the D/P arc where he finally defeated Paul. Yeah...my opinion of Paul changed greatly than when I first wrote this. **_

**_Other things I changed beside Ash's name is basically explain why Master Hand didn't support the whole homosexuality thing in the first place. It's not that Master Hand is homophobic (as shown in later chapters) but he knows that the audience is ready for gay characters (but lesbian characters are okay)._**

**_Also the fangirl thing, the original joke about Ash not having a lot of fangirls was in comparison to Pit and Sonic. However, the joke now is that I looked online and Ash...is a character you're not suppose to talk about on forums without starting a flame war, so while he has his fans, he has an equal amount of haters. _**


	3. Threatening Phone Calls

**Threatening Phone Calls**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. **

**Summary: Two Smashers make a threatening phone call to Ike. One is a joke (obviously) and the other is a threat. Who made the threat?**

Chapter 3: Threatening Phone Calls

* * *

"You're just being paranoid Pit." Ash told the angel again for the fifth time.

Once the sun was fully up and all the Smashers were awake, Pit told Ash about the missing clock and the black rose with the note.

"But someone knows my secret..." Pit said in a worried tone.

"Everybody has a secret," Ash told him, "Even Sonic is keeping a terrifying secret from all of us."

"It's probably something embarrassing, but this secret is really important!"

"Again, you're worrying too much."

Sonic came back into the room more irritated than ever.

"Stupid hand! I want to smack it silly!" Sonic yelled.

"What happened?" The Pokémon Trainer asked.

"I told him about last night. I asked him if I could go outside and he threatened me that if I ran outside, I would be kicked out of the game…stupid bastard…"

"Poor little blue hedgehog," Ash mocked.

"Master Hand wants to see you Pit," Sonic told him.

"Uh…okay…"

Pit decided that it would be good to talk to the Master Hand about the threat last night and this morning. He glided out of the room and slammed the door.

Once he was gone, Sonic leaned over to Ash's ear and whispered, "We should play a prank on Ike."

Ash glared at him, "After what happened last night? You're going to be suspected as the one threatening Pit."

"I don't care. I'm still playing match maker."

"Whatever. When and how are we going to do it?"

"When Pit comes back."

* * *

The time it took for Pit to speak with Master Hand lasted longer than he wanted it to. Since the threat was directed toward the angel, the Master Hand asked over and over again if he knew who wrote that message.

"If I knew who it was, I would have already reported it to you," Pit said politely. He was one of the few Smashers that spoke politely to the Master Hand. Others included the princesses, Samus, Mewtwo, Lucario, and Meta Knight. Ganondorf lost Master Hand's respect after the Subspace battle. Marth lost his respect last year along with Roy and the others just have no respect for him. The Smashers preferred to speak to Crazy than Master ironically.

"…You're dismissed," Master Hand finally said, "But if this happens again, expect to stay longer than-"

"Oh no, I'm missing my show!" Pit interrupted as he rushed out of the room.

The angel has to come out with a new excuse every time he was called in the room where either Master or Crazy awaited. This excuse though was true since at this time, the anime show Full Metal Alchemist does exist. In America, the show comes on at midnight, but here in Japan (since Super Smash Brothers Brawl originated from here) it comes on early.

The anime is very popular in Japan and is still is today. Recently however, the anime Naruto is taking over, but before the ninja show completely takes over Japan and soon the whole world, the creators of FMA decided to air the show one last time.

Pit, Sonic, Satoshi, Roy, Marth, Kirby, and Zelda are obsessed with the show while others (Link, Snake, and Captain Falcon) don't mind the show while the rest either like or dislike it.

The group would be watching episode thirteen in the huge living room. This technically meant that matches were technically cancelled due to the sheer number of Smashers watching the show.

"I don't want to miss the show!" Pit shouted throughout the hall.

The angel ran at such speed that you would think that he was running as fast as Sonic. He made it to the living room where half the cast was already watching the episode.

"A lot of people here…" Pit mumbled.

Kirby was the first one to notice that Pit was standing in front of the door. Forgetting about the incident last night, the pink puffball bounced over to Pit and explained why there were so many Smashers here.

"According to R.O.B," the puffball began, "This episode is rated a 4.5 out of 5 due to the intense comedy in this single episode."

Kirby's theory was correct as the scene that showed on the huge TV was Mae Hughes talking about his daughter (he put a huge picture of his daughter on whatever you call it) when he was suppose to host the match between the Flame Alchemist and the Full Metal Alchemist. The audience just threw stuff at him resulting in that thing falling down on him. The Smashers either laughed or commented at how stupid Hughes was.

"I already missed the first part?" Pit asked.

"Yeah. Whatever you were doing must have been important. The first part was funny especially when Havoc was talking about cooking the dog-"

"Don't spoil it Kirby!"

Five minutes went by as the group watching the anime. Sonic busted into the room asking if Pit could come with him only to be distracted by the anime. Laughs were heard but there was silence when the fighting scene got serious. After twenty four minutes, the episode ended and the preview was showing. Sonic went back to his job and told Pit to come with him. Before the angel could say anything, the hedgehog dragged him out of the room.

"What's wrong Sonic?"

"We're going to play a prank on Ike."

Pit glared at the blue hedgehog, "Don't you dare-"

"This is for your benefit…and mine…Ash's…and Link's."

Sonic added Link because the hero of Hyrule and the blue haired swordsman have been rivals the first time they encountered each other. While most fights were about who was the best swordsman (which Roy and Toon Link joined in as well. Marth and Pit are staying out of this one) was, Sonic speculated that Link had a sort of crush on Pit. Ash says that this information is false though because of his affection for Zelda. The two then decided that if Ike was with Pit then Ash's theory of Link being straight (Sonic says bi) will be obvious.

"It's a good laugh Pit, and if all goes well, everyone else will be worried too. Ash is going to try to get everyone's reaction on a video camera. If he doesn't he'll ask Read or Die to record everyone's reaction."

Pit had no saying in this since the hedgehog and Pokémon Trainer already had this planned. He however corrected Sonic on the robot's name, "It's R.O.B. and not R.O.D."

"…I knew that…"

The angel would rather not be in any schemes that raised suspicion throughout the mansion, but hey! If it was a joke, then it's a joke, right?

* * *

Ike sat silently on his bed doing…nothing! Well, if you count staring at wall as something then he is doing something! He was recalling the incident last night unlike other Smashers who wanted to forget about that night and hope that Falco was okay. The message written in blood that threatened Pit…the note that mentioned that he was someone close to the angel…the black rose…it must have been a sick joke directed only at him. If it was a joke, severe punishment would be to that person if it was someone amongst the Smashers. If it wasn't then it might be a new evil rising.

The silent swordsmen recalled Peach reading a horror book called Secret Admirer to the Ice Climbers, Lucas, Ness, Yoshi, Pichu and Kirby not to long ago. The book was about a senior named Selena who was the star of the school when it came to acting. She one day received a bouquet of dead flowers and a note claiming that she would give up the stage to be with this person forever. Peach would read three chapters and then stop every time to continue it the next night before the younger Smashers went to bed. It was stupid to think that the book had any connection to this joke, but if it was, then the person who did the joke or threat was one of the Smashers.

Ike snapped out of his thoughts when the phone rang. Who could be calling at this time? For all one might know, he could be training which he did ninety percent of the time. If the person calling was some fangirl then he would stab the person who gave his number away (which is highly likely either Sonic or Captain Falcon.)

The blue haired swordsman picked up the phone, "Hello."

The other line was silent until the person asked, "Have you checked that angel's bedroom yet?"

Instant panic struck the usually calm swordsman. What did this person mean by that?

Without thinking, he rushed out his room, stepping on his roommate's servants, which were the Pikmin, as he rushed to Pit's room. There was no one in the room. Evidence that someone came into the room and taken the angel was that the window was opened and the bedroom itself was a mess. Ike still had the phone in his hand and demanded the person where Pit were.

The phone was silent for a moment until the person said, "Come in the kitchen and you'll see what's happening to them."

Ike didn't even reconsider the fact that this phone call might be a joke. He rushed to the kitchen and…

"Hey Ike! What's up!" Sonic asked.

Ike glanced at the scene before him. Sonic had the phone in his hand with a voice changer in another. Pit and Ash were playing with the Pokémon Trainer's Pokémon cards and it seemed that Ash was winning (again).

"Where's-"

Sonic cut him off with a laugh with Ash and Link joining in. The hero of Hyrule was hiding behind the robot since the Pokémon Trainer was too lazy to bring to ask it to record the reaction. Convinced by the trio, he asked R.O.B. to record the scene in front of them. The robot thought he was doing a good thing, so he obeyed.

"No one kidnapped anybody!" Sonic declared, "We just wanted to see your reaction."

Ike was stunned at the answer.

"Did R.O.B. get it all on film?" the hedgehog questioned.

"Beside the Pokémon battle that Pit lost to yes," Link answered.

"Recording complete. Please send video to a CD," R.O.B. said in his robotic tone.

"I'll be doing that," Link said as he dragged the robot away, but before looking back at Ike and saying, "That was one of the best moments in my entire life. Keep up the good look."

Ike was still taking in all the information. When he combined the words 'no one', 'reaction' and Link's words, he lost his cool composure. He sadly took that anger out on Pit who had just lost the Pokémon battle with Ash.

"Pit…" he began in a low tone, "Did you intend to piss me off?"

Pit looked at him and sweat dropped, "I have no saying in this. It's all Sonic."

"Pit! Don't give it away!"

"You're the one who came up with the idea of playing a prank on Ike!"

"But you're the-"

"Sonic…" Ike said in a dangerous tone.

Sonic didn't like that tone of voice because it reminded him of Amy Rose's voice when she was angry.

"Come over here so I can slice you in half like those people do in Mortal Kombat…" he threatened as he got his huge sword out. The sword in reality was very heavy but to Ike, it was light as a feather. If someone was hit by it, they would take a lot of damage.

Ash glanced at the scared hedgehog and announced, "Now is a good time to run."

Sonic didn't need Ash's advice as he was already out of the kitchen running for his life. Ike chased after him knowing that he would never catch up to him unless he teamed up with Captain Falcon and Fox.

"Want to play again?" Ash asked.

Pit was about to reply when Sonic's screams were heard along with Ike's cursing which he **never** did unless someone ticked him off when he was already in a bad mood.

"Maybe later. I'm going to get something to eat."

"Hope there are still cinnabons."

"Knowing Kirby and Yoshi, they probably already eaten it…"

"Along with the rest of the food."

"Yeah."

The two were silent until Zelda came into the kitchen asking why Ike was cursing at Sonic of all people.

"Sonic played a prank that went too far," Ash said simply, "Ike's probably embarrassed that Link saw him in that state and R.O.B. recording the whole thing."

"No wonder Link is staying in his room," the princess of Hyrule stated.

"Can you cook something for us? We're too afraid to look in the cabinet to see Pikmin eating all the food," Ash said in his most sarcastic tone he could muster.

The angel glared at the Pokémon Trainer, "Ash!"

"I might as well," Zelda began, "I was getting a little hungry too."

Ash gave his victory pose. Pit continued to glare at the Pokémon Trainer who just had to be rude to the princess. Good thing she's not Samus. Otherwise, Ash wouldn't of had been able to get away with that kind of talk.

"Sorry for Ash for being rude," Pit apologized to the princess, "He just beat me again at something he's good at, so…"

"Red is like that," she said, "Just like Link sometimes."

Ash did not hear that comment since he was still doing his victory pose. Pikachu came into the kitchen to see his trainer all happy go lucky. The yellow Pokémon soon joined his trainer.

Pit was shocked that he compared Ash to Link, "Explain how Ash is like Link?"

Zelda smiled, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Pit frowned, "You're his girlfriend, so of course you know."

The princess smile faded, "I wish I knew everything."

"Huh?"

"I feel like he's keeping one secret from me that might ruin our relationship."

Pit was rather confused. He didn't know that Link kept secrets Ash's words that morning of 'Everyone has a secret' struck him. The angel then knew what she was talking about, "I doubt it's something that big. It might be something embarrassing, but nothing that might make you hate him."

Zelda glanced at the angel. When someone else said that, she had usually had her doubts, but whenever Pit said something to her, she always believed him. She thought that it was an angel's power to gain the trust of others like that. She couldn't help but smile at his sincere face when he said that, "I guess your right."

Pit couldn't help but smile back. Out of all the females in the mansion, he liked Zelda the most. She was probably the most understanding of the them all. Samus might have been more understanding, but most of the time, she's quiet and stays out of most conversations. Peach was understanding too, but she's always looking on the bright side of life making him wonder if she could deal with cynical people. Zelda was the one that had that vibe where you know if you asked her something, she would give you a sincere answer.

"I'm going to make the food now," Zelda told the angel in a calm voice.

Pit snapped out of his thoughts and nodded his head. He headed back to the table and noticed that the Pokémon cards that he was playing with were gone. His heart missed a beat. What happens if the person who threatened him yesterday took his cards? Pit shook his head, _No! You're just being paranoid Pit! _

Satoshi came back from his victory pose with Pikachu and asked, "Where did your Pokémon cards go?"

Pit didn't know what to say. The Pokémon Trainer was confused, "Did you take them somewhere?"

"No…don't you have them."

"Of course not. Did you take them Pikachu?" Ash asked his Pokémon.

"Pika," the Pokémon said as he shook his head.

"That's strange," Ash said as he scratched the back of his head.

Pit would have said something if he didn't notice another black rose pinned at the bottom of the table. On the tip of the thorn was another note. The angel snatched the rose from the table and read the note. He began to shiver slightly that Ash noticed immediately. When the trainer saw the note, he took the note out of the angel's hands and read it to himself.

_Turn your back on a set of cards_

_And you'll forget about it._

_Turn your back on your past_

_And it will hit you really fast._

_Signed BFF (Still don't know who I am?)_

Ash glanced at Pit. He could see the fear emerging from the angel's body. Looking back at the note, he thought that this might not be a joke.

"I think," Ash began, "We should show this to Zelda."

Pit avoided eye contact with his best friend. Ash noticed this and frowned. Was Pit hiding something from him? No, it might not just be him and from everyone else as well?

* * *

Ike was still chasing Sonic throughout the whole mansion. It alerted all the Smashers to get the fuck out of the hallway. Nobody wanted to make or see Ike angry. The first time he was pissed off was during Subspace Emissary when the enemy he was facing along with Meta Knight and Marth got away and almost killed Lucas and Ash. Marth described that anger as 'Homunculi anger' or scarier than Wrath. Sonic just had to piss him off somehow and the only one laughing was Link.

Wario wanted to make it worse by farting in the hallway just to make Sonic slow down and actually get hit by Ike's sword, but he didn't have enough time to do that since the blue hedgehog crashed right into him sending him flying high above the mansion (and causing a hole in the ceiling). Bowser witnessed this and stayed out of the hedgehog's sight. Mr. Game and Watch started making noises that was censored because his dialogue was cut in half due to being two dimensional. You could tell that he was cursing at Sonic for the hole in the ceiling. King DDD actually made it worse for Ike but better for Sonic.

He was showing the Ice Climbers how to play golf with a mallet. He hit the golf ball and it went flying out the window (shattering it of course). He was going to do another ball when Sonic came rushing toward the trio. The penguin king didn't want the game to be ruined, so he timed his swing. When he swung his mallet, it hit Sonic sending him out the window. The hedgehog turned into a star. When Ike caught up to the place, he saw the figure of the hedgehog in the background. He glared at King DDD and stormed off. He was actually going to leave the mansion to try and cut Sonic in half.

"That was amazing King DDD!" Popo declared.

DDD grinned, "Off course. I'm the best when it comes to golf."

"Not that! You actually made Ike go the other direction," Nana corrected.

DDD did not like that statement even though it was true, "Just try hitting the golf ball now."

"Okay!" the Ice Climbers shouted.

Mr. Game and Watch saw the shattered window and beeped at DDD for destroying it. He went to get the tools to patch the window like he did with the ceiling.

* * *

"This is seems serious," Zelda said after reading the note again.

"And to think that I thought it was a joke," Ash said.

"Pika."

"…"

The four Smashers were suppose to have a nice meal together but because of the note and the black rose the tension at the table was very suffocating.

"What ever happened to the last note?" Ash questioned the princess of Hyrule.

"Link still has it," she replied it, "I think he'll ask R.O.B. to scan it after we show him this one." Zelda turned to Pit, "So is this the second note you received?"

"The third…" Pit mumbled, "I got one this morning."

"Do you still have it?"

"Yes."

Pit shuffled through his tunic and pulled out the note. He handed it to Zelda. She read it and asked, "What secret is this person talking about?"

Pit didn't answer. Zelda looked at the angel with worry, "Is it something personal."

"I think so…"

"If we knew about Pit's secret then we would know what this person wants," Ash said, "But nobody would tell someone's secret. If this was a joke then they got you to admit it."

Zelda placed both notes in front of her and recalled the one last night. "This person seems to know you very well."

_I know…_ Pit told himself.

"Taking you back….knowing your secret…walking away from the past…has this person met you in the past?" Zelda questioned.

"If I knew who it was, then that person would have already been severely punished from Master Hand."

"That's if it's one of the Smashers. These three notes seem to be someone outside the mansion."

Nothing was said as Pikachu finished eating his Pokémon food that Ash set without the help of the princess of Hyrule.

"We still don't know if Falco's disappearance is connected to these threats," Ash stated the obvious.

"If Falco does not come back tonight then it will be obvious that he is connected," Zelda.

Pit stayed quiet as he listened to Zelda converse with Ash. Why was this happening to him? He didn't remember making any enemies during the Subspace Emissary. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He was positive that he was on everyone's good side. Even Bowser and Ganondorf who were the most ruthless Smashers. He was sure that all the previous Smashers respected him at least. If that was the case, then why was he being threatened now?

"Tomorrow, we'll show Master Hand these notes," Zelda stated.

"No!" Pit shouted. He did not intend to raise his voice, "If you guys show it to Master Hand, then I'll be the number one suspect in Falco's disappearance!"

"Calm down Pit," Satoshi told his friend, "You're not going to be the suspect if the message is directed toward you."

"Fox already suspects me…"

"He jumps to conclusions easily," Zelda assured the angel, "Don't worry about it."

Pit turned away from the two. They didn't understand what situation he was in. Ash and Zelda glanced at each other in worry. It was natural for the angel to be paranoid over something like this, but he seems more terrified than before even though he didn't show it.

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

The four Smashers snapped out of their thought when they heard Sonic's voice. Apparently, he was still being chased by Ike. The hedgehog made it back into the kitchen and hid behind the closest person. That person had to be Pit. Once Sonic was behind him, he felt safe especially when Ike came in. Seeing the blue hedgehog behind the angel made him calm down slightly.

"You stupid hedgehog…" he mumbled.

Pit sighed, "It's best if you put your sword away. We don't want anyone getting hurt."

Ike gave Pit a weird look before putting his sword away, "At least I scared him."

Pit shook his head when he saw Ike walk away. Once the blue haired swordsman was away, Sonic thanked Pit and asked, "How come you didn't confess your feelings?"

Pit glared at the hedgehog, "I thought you promised that you would drop the subject."

"I did? Since when?"

"-red vein- Yesterday."

"Really? I must have forgotten."

Ike wasn't the only one who wanted to kill Sonic at that moment, "You-"

"I don't see how you can like that guy when he's that angry!"

Pit's cheeks flushed a bright pink, "I already told you that I don't like him that way!"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever."

"It's true though!** I DO NOT LIKE HIM THAT WAY**!"

Ash giggled slightly at the scene that was unfolding in front of him. Zelda smiled slightly. It was obvious to half the Smashers that Pit had a crush on Ike ever since the last battle against Tabuu. She was one of the few witnesses of the final battle since only six people could fight Tabuu at once (and they were chosen by Tabuu himself). She saw the worried look on Ike's face as he watched the battle from a distance. She saw the reaction that Ike gave when Pit was almost killed by Tabuu. She saw the reaction that they both had when Tabuu blew up and Ike caught Pit in his arms. (DDD landed with a big bang. Luigi landed on his face. Sonic and Kirby landed gracefully and Ness landed on top of Lucas). She witness the looks exchanged by both of them after the battle. She knew that they were meant to be together. She just prayed that nothing bad will happen to them when Master Hand finds out. She didn't want to see the miserable faces of her friends again.

"If you weren't in denial then I wouldn't be teasing you," Sonic told him.

"Just shut up!"

* * *

Many hours later after the mansion calmed down (which was around 8:00 PM), most of the Smashers decided to go to bed to catch up on there sleep (or rather not to face Master Hand's wrath since he commanded the Smashers to go to bed as soon as they were done eating). Pit, Sonic, and Ash didn't want to go to bed that early, so they decided to play a card game called BS also known as Bullshit. The game is very simple. Whoever had the ace cards went first and you would go in a clockwise order to play down cards that were face down. If you did not have the card that was next like if you had no sevens in your hand, then you would lie that you had them and place the card face down. The game continues until someone runs out of cards. The trick though is that if you lie, you have the risk of someone calling out BS or Bullshit. You are then allowed to flip the card that the player placed face down. If it wasn't the number that they called out, all the cards that were in the center were given to the person who lied. However, if the person is telling the truth when someone called out BS then the person who said BS gets all the cards in the middle. The trick was to have a straight face throughout the whole game. Pit is really good at this game because he can trick people to think that he's either lying or telling the truth and Ash would fall for it every time.

Other Smashers decided to crash for the night while some of the quiet Smashers who were Meta Knight, Mewtwo, Lucario, Wolf, and Samus (in her zero suit outfit) decided to investigate Falco's disappearance before the bird was reported missing. R.O.B. was suppose to help them out, but they decided not to bring him along as R.O.B. was the most loyal member to Master and Crazy. It wasn't the robot's fault though. He was just programmed like that.

Ike decided to stay in his room and think about the incident yesterday. It was hard though because his roommate Olimar was bouncing on the bed with his Pikmin. The reason why he roomed with Olimar was because the little human was very quiet. You wouldn't even know he was there unless you heard the sound of Pikmin. He originally wanted to be roommates with Pit, but Sonic and Ash beat him to it.

All was silent in the room until the phone rang. Ike didn't want to pick up the phone again. If it was Sonic playing a prank on him, he would slice his head off even if it was in front of Pit.

The answering machine picked up and the voice on the other line was indeed not one of Sonic's pranks.

"Hee-hee-hee! If you didn't pick up because you thought this was a prank, you're obviously mistaken. I will only say this once. Stay away from my Pit if you and the rest of the Smashers know what's good for you. Otherwise, you'll end up like Falco and soon the rest of the world! Hee-hee-hee-hee!"

The message ended. Ike was stunned that it wasn't a joke. It was a threat made by the same person last night. Olimar stopped bouncing on the bed when he heard the threat.

"What was that?" Olimar questioned innocently.

Ike decided not to respond to Olimar's question simply because he knew what it was. The first thing that hit him though was to check Pit's room again. He might have been paranoid but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Ike rushed out of him room again. He made it to Pit's room only to hear laughter coming from behind the door.

"This is bullshit!" Ash cursed.

"That's your fault for falling for the same scheme!" Sonic said with a laugh.

"I can't help it if I'm too much for you."

Ike's eyebrow twitched at this remark. What are these teens talking about?

"I WIN AGAIN!" Pit declared.

"Bullshit…"

"Are you doing this on purpose?"

"How can you trick me every time?" Ash questioned with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Because you're gullible," Sonic replied.

"I quit!"

"Forfeiting again?"

"I never win this game anyway! Can we play another game?"

"Tomorrow. The girls hog all the games in their room," Sonic stated.

"What would we play tomorrow?" Pit asked.

"It has to be something scary."

"Clue Murder."

"Which one?" Sonic questioned.

"The Simpson one."

"They should make an anime one."

"Which anime?" Pit asked.

"Bleach. It should be Who killed Aizen?"

"And the characters would be?"

Satoshi started to crack up, "Hinamori as Mrs. White. Rukia as Ms. Scarlet. Soifon as Ms. Peacock. Ichigo as Colonel Mustard. Ishida as Professor Plum and Toshiro as Mr. Green."

That last one made all three of them laugh.

"Toshiro? The calm short captain as Mr. Green?" Sonic asked in between his giggles, "He should be Ms. White! He's the one with the white hair!"

"Think about his personality," Ash said with a grin.

"If Aizen is the bad guy though, wouldn't everyone be happy that he's dead?" Pit asked.

"Exactly!"

The laughter continued before Pit asked, "Are we playing BS again?"

Ash stopped laughing and started yelling at the angel. A string of curse words were heard, but he could have been cursing at Sonic.

"Stop fighting you two!" Pit yelled.

Ike couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself. These three were some of the loudest teens he had ever met. He slowly made it back to his room. He was unaware of the stalker waiting for him to leave the hallway so he could listen to the angel's voice.

* * *

Outside the mansion, Meta Knight, Mewtwo, Lucario, Wolf, and Samus waited for Falco to return. If he really was turned into a trophy then they would know. There wasn't enough evidence that Falco vanished. Mewtwo kept using his psychic powers to try and contact with Falco. There were no results.

"Falco is gone," Mewtwo stated.

"I don't feel his aura," Lucario added.

What the two Pokemon said was correct. Falco was nowhere to be seen.

"We should report a missing report to Master Hand tomorrow," Samus stated.

"Who knew that bird boy would vanish without a fight," Wolf said in his gruff voice.

Meta Knight faced the wolf and asked, "Aren't you friends with him and Fox?"

"Not even close. We're more of a rival than anything else. What happens to Fox now is none of my business."

"You saw that now," Mewtwo began, "But when Fox starts attacking Pit, what will you do?"

"Someone else will end up stopping him from doing any violent acts toward the angel," Wolf said calmly.

"We can all rely on Ike to protect him," Samus said with a hint of sarcasm in it.

"We should be focusing on who wrote that message," Meta Knight stated, "Instead of stating the obvious."

"But you probably think it's cute to see your second rival infatuated with Ike," Samus teased.

"Tch."

Meta Knight saw Pit as a rival ever since he clashed swords with him. They were usually compared with each other due to the fact that they have the same style (in aerial combat) and the color of their wings. Meta Knight had bat like wings and usually called the devil while Pit was the angel with his looks and personality.

"Who could have written the message?" Lucario asked Mewtwo as he tried to use his psychic powers to go back in time slightly to see who wrote it.

After five minutes, Mewtwo shook his head, "I tried seeing the scene again, and it went by too fast."

"Could have been Sonic," Wolf suggested.

"Sonic wouldn't play a cruel joke on Pit or Red," Samus told him.

It was true. Sonic saw Pit and Ash as his true friends at this mansion. He would do anything to protect them and of course, he wouldn't play horrible pranks on them like he did with Ike this afternoon.

"So it has to be one of the fast characters," Wolf suggested.

"I'll try again…" Mewtwo mumbled.

He tried to recall the scene before Peach's scream. It was hard to see the two figures. He was certain that one of them was Falco. The other one was surrounded in shadow. It was like the shadow knew what Mewtwo was trying to do and blocked his image from his mind. He saw the scene where the shadow turned Falco into a trophy with some a blast of darkness that wasn't from the gun that Bowser and Wario used to turn the Smashers into trophy. This power was much darker, more powerful, and more sinister. When the blast hit Falco, Mewtwo was forced to quit using his psychic powers.

"What happened?" Lucario questioned seeing the clone Pokemon in slight pain.

"I saw Falco being turned into a trophy with this negative energy…it was so strong that I could the pain that Falco was feeling."

The Smashers looked at each other and then back at Mewtwo.

"This is quite interesting," Wolf began, "For someone with psychic powers that cannot repeat the past scene again."

"It's not that I can't repeat it," Mewtwo protested, "It's the fact that I feel that the shadow saw me and attacked me as well."

"The shadow seeing you in a flashback? Get real."

"It's true."

The five Smashers were quiet for a moment until an explosion was heard followed by three screams. Lights were turning on when they heard a scream. The five Smashers knew who's scream that was and rushed to the room immediately. Chances were that the window's were closed, so they had to go through the hallway.

* * *

Ike was the first one out of his room with Olimar on his back to check to see if Pit, Sonic, and Ash were okay. When he reached the room, the outside of their doorway was pitch black. Something must have blown up.

"Are you three okay?" Ike asked as he kicked down the door since the doorknob seemed to be jammed.

"Nobody was hurt!" Sonic answered, "We're just shaken!"

"That's the last time I'm opening up a present that is signed anonymous," Pit complained.

Ike looked around the room. The cards they were playing with were scattered everywhere. The whole room was a mess, but not from the explosion. Only the outside of the room was damaged. Ash was huddling close to Pit who seemed the most terrified one of the three.

"What happened?" he asked sternly.

The other Smashers came from all directions asking what happened and if anyone was hurt. Sonic explained what happened.

"Someone sent Pit a present that was signed anonymous. We were stupid enough to open the gift to see a time bomb in it. I through the present out the door before someone got hurt and that's why the hallway is black outside.

Pikachu saw his trainer scared and ran up to comforted him. Pit was shaking slightly.

"And of course the same person left a black rose and a note," Sonic continued, "The note was blown up along with the rose, but it said…

_One Smasher is gone._

_But I'm not done._

_Soon another Smasher will disappear._

_But it will not satisfy me yet._

_If you liked my present then_

_Wait until the next time._

_I'll give something to you that_

_You'll **die** for._

_Signed BFF~_"

"How can you memorize what the person wrote?" Ike questioned having his doubts.

"You make it seem like I'm dumb. I'm positive that was what the note said and I'm positive it was more poetic than ever."

Pit looked at Ike and mumbled, "What he quoted is similar to what was written…"

Mr. Game and Watch saw the damage of the hallway and beeped at everybody before getting the tools he needed to fix the hallway and the door that Ike kick down.

The Smashers glanced at each other. First a threat written in blood telling Pit to beware along with a note and a black rose. For a few Smashers who knew about all the notes that Pit received, the missing alarm clock, the missing Pokémon cards, and now a bomb threat? They came to one conclusion.

Pit was being stalked.

The stalker was among the group of Smashers and when he saw the terrified look on Pit's face. He grinned. _Like I said Pit. I'm closer to you than expected._

* * *

**Me: TBC with 6658 words. ****Notes!**

**1. Read or Die is an anime series about a girl who is more than just a bookworm. I'm not explaining it since I never watched the series myself. Check wikipedia.**

**2. Secret Admirer is a Fear Street book written by RL Stine. The book was simply amazing and Pit is put in the same situation before I read the book, so it's quite ironic. The ending has a twist like who the stalker is in this…maybe not. It depends on your imagination. **

_**Nothing much was changed this chapter really...just grammar and so on. **_


	4. Another Gone

**Another Gone**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. **

**Summary: After confirming that Falco is missing, the Smashers try to figure out who is going to disappear next, but they won't make it in time…**

Chapter 4: Another Gone

* * *

Master Hand called the Smashers to the main hall the next morning to speak of the incident two night ago. Apparently R.O.B. was filling him and Crazy in on the details. Most of the Smashers were glancing at Pit with worry as he has been the target for two days straight without most of them realizing it.

"R.O.B. told me everything," Master Hand began, "He said that a Smasher has disappeared as well as others being targeted by this cruel joke."

Crazy Hand was behind his brother waving at the Smashers to get a reaction. Crazy Hand was the nicer hand of the two, but also the slacker and goof off.

"If you have any idea on who might be the one who might be behind this, please tell me right now."

Most of the Smashers knew that Fox was going to be the first one to say that Pit was the main suspect because of the message written on the wall. Before Fox could say that though, Sonic interrupted him.

"So what was the report about Falco?" Sonic questioned exchanging a quick glare at Fox and then back at Master Hand.

"R.O.B. has reported him missing and not dead."

The Smashers who didn't know that he was missing gasped. Fox glared at Pit, "And it's all because of him."

Ash instantly stood up for the angel, "There you go again accusing Pit of all people that he's the one responsible."

Fox scowled at the Pokémon Trainer, "Why not blame him? He probably knows who is doing this to him but won't say anything because he's a coward and-"

"That's way out of line man!" Sonic yelled.

Zelda pulled Pit away from his friends. His friends were going to go all out defending him soon.

"You two always stand up for him! Have you guys ever considered him being the one behind it all!" Fox questioned.

"There's nothing to question someone with a heart of gold!" Sonic shouted, "You're the one who jumps to conclusion whenever something that belongs to you is stolen."

Sonic used the wrong words because Fox came back with, "The same goes for you! You're in denial that someone close to you might be the one who made Falco vanish!"

"Actually…" Mewtwo interrupted, "Falco is just a trophy somewhere."

Everyone turned to the clone Pokémon.

"Where is he?" Captain Falcon asked.

"That I don't know. I tried to recall the events last night, but when I got to the point of the flashback where Falco was turned into a trophy, my mind went blank. I didn't get a good look at the figure. All I know is…"

"Is what?"

"He has a very dark aura."

"Still doesn't help," Sonic sighed with a hint of annoyance.

Pit didn't need anymore information. He was starting to put the pieces and was certain that it wasn't any of the Smashers. _But he's dead. _Pit told himself.

Fox continued to give an angry stare back at the angel, "You know something about this, do you?"

Pit shook his head, "No…sorry…"

Apologizing only angered the fox more as he took out his ray gun out and pointed it at the angel. Upon seeing the weapon a few Smashers stepped in front of the angel to defend him.

"Get out of the way!" Fox ordered.

Wolf was one of the Smashers that was defending Pit, "Can't let you do that Fox. You're overreacting to the situation."

"You scrawny wolf!"

Usually Wolf would react to those three words, but not now. He didn't know why he didn't lose his cool like he usually did. It must be the power the angel had that could calm a person down whenever around them.

"Calm down Fox," he repeated to his rival harshly, "We don't want to cause a scene in front of Master Hand and his brother do we?"

Fox was debating whether or not to fire his gun or not. In the battlefield, it did almost no damage, but in real life, it was deadly. He didn't put the gun away, but he kept it close in case he decided to fire.

Master Hand waited for the Smashers to calm down before asking, "Does anyone have any clues on who it might be?"

Pit glanced at Zelda who glanced at Link. The trio nodded as Link stepped up to the Master Hand and held the first note that appeared after Falco disappeared, "This is the first threat that was left behind. If you trace the hand writing then you'll surely find out who did it."

Master Hand snatched the note from Link and read it out loud. When he finished, he asked, "Are there anymore?"

Pit held out the second one he received when the alarm clock went missing. Zelda gave the third one that appeared when the Pokémon cards disappeared on the dining table. Sonic wrote the fourth one down last night and gave it to Master Hand. This action though made some of the Smashers suspect the hedgehog of being the culprit. Not like they stated their opinion out loud though.

After reading all the threatening notes directed toward Pit the Master Hand said, "The person who did this is…" he paused for a second before saying, "I don't know!"

The Smashers fell over anime style.

"Don't lead us on like that!" Ash yelled.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Sorry. There just isn't enough information. Does anyone else have any hints?"

Ike was going to keep silent about the phone call, but Olimar decided to say it, "Someone called Ike last night and he threatened him to stay away from Pit."

The Smashers turned toward Ike. The blue swordsmen cursed to himself to make sure that Olimar is asleep when he wanted to keep things like this a secret.

"Is this true?" Master Hand questioned.

"It's true. I didn't want to say anything about it because the person not only threatened me but everyone else," Ike said. _Great. Now everyone's going to panic._

Sure enough, some the Smashers panicked but not to the extreme that Ike expected.

"What exactly did he say?" Mario questioned.

"He said something about having the same fate as Falco…and the whole world whatever that meant."

"I think this person is crazy," Roy said, "To think about taking over the world after we all demonstrated what a force we are when we're all together."

"Ike," Marth began, "You know how important this information is, right?"

Ike avoided eye contact with the other blue haired swordsman.

"Yes, but if people were going to panic from this, then it would better not to say anything at all."

"Yeah but…"

Pit looked around. He saw everyone talking to one another about the phone call. The person even threatened Ike. But why him? Couldn't he have called Sonic or Ash who were the closest to him?

The angel noticed that Fox was still creating a hole through his head with his eyes. He gulped. He did not want to be a victim of something else where he was already the victim concerning this stalker.

"It seems," Master Hand began speaking again, "That this is no longer a joke and if we don't take this seriously then we might endanger the whole world."

"Only a fool would believe that," DDD announced.

"There he goes again…" Kirby mumbled to himself.

"Therefore," Master Hand continued, "I announce that you be paired up in groups of two or three for the time being."

There were some groans coming from some of the Smashers.

"And some of you will be under heavy surveillance."

That line was directed to Pit who was the one that might be the next to go if not taken seriously. Pit sighed, at least he'll be heavily watched that not even Fox could attack him without getting caught.

* * *

"This sucks!" Sonic complained.

By heavy surveillance it meant being watched by R.O.B. for twenty-four hours straight since that robot never sleeps. The robot just trailed after them. While Sonic could outrun him at anytime, he couldn't leave Pit or Ash behind, but that didn't stop him from running ahead of the them though. The words that Fox told him rang through his head. If he was in Fox's place, would he think the same thing?

"Sonic, why so blue?" Ash asked as the Pokémon Trainer caught up to him.

Sonic shook his head, "It's nothing. I'm just bored."

Pit caught up to the two. The robot was not far behind them.

"So what are we going to do?" the angel asked.

Sonic thought for a minute before he had an idea, "Let's make fun of the other Smashers!"

"Huh?"

"Think. We got R.O.B. with us. He's like the main computer. We could use him to access the internet and find popularity polls. We then announce it on the intercom and we can get everyone's reaction."

"That sounds like fun," Ash declared.

"I'd like to see which place I'm in," Pit added actually sounded interested in this humiliation process.

"I bet I'm number one," Sonic said.

"In speed."

The trio looked at the robot who showed no sign of panic when the trio grabbed him and dragged him to the intercom room.

* * *

Approximately thirty minutes later, the four Smashers were already in the room announcing the popularity poll.

"**GOOD AFTERNOON SMASHERS!**" Sonic shouted. He tried his best to imitate Crazy's voice (which included speaking in perfect English), but it failed miserably, "**I HAVE RECENTLY GOTTEN THE POPULARITY POLL OF WHO'S THE MOST POPULAR SMASHER!**"

"Turn down the volume!" Ash yelled as he and Pit covered his ears. The other Smashers were doing it as well.

"**WHAT! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!**"

Pit just turned down the speaker, "That's better."

"Okay! In first place is…"

Sonic was quiet for a second before yelling, "What the hell! This poll is not right! I'm suppose to be number one!"

Sonic began to curse over the intercom resulting in Pit taking over after Ash dragged him away.

"The most popular character," Pit began in a calm voice, "Is Link or Toon Link with a percentage of 10.5."

Pit, mentally could hear some Smashers booing Link or rather Toon Link. He continued, "Sonic is in second with 9.1. Meta Knight is in third place with a score of 6 percent. And I'm in fourth place with a score of 4.9. _Wow! I didn't think I would make it to the top five Smashers…_"

"Who's the fifth one!" Satoshi asked still trying to calm Sonic down.

"Fifth place is…wow! Lucario with 4.7 percent."

Sonic took over the intercom and laughed, "**HAHAHAHAHA! YOU DIDN'T MAKE IT TO THE TOP FIVE MARIO! THAT PROVES I'M BETTER THAN YOU!**"

Pit could see the fight that would happen between the plumber and the hedgehog later and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Could we continue Sonic?"

"Oh yes! Now the next one is, who the ugliest character in Brawl?"

There was silence among the Smashers.

"That question is a hard one…" Ash mumbled, "There are a lot of ugly Smashers here."

"You're one of them," Sonic said with a laugh. If there was an audience behind Sonic, they would have said something along the lines of, **_"You just got served!" _**

"HEY!"

"He knows it's not true," Pit said with a sigh.

"If it was from the ugliest, I would say Wario," Sonic announced.

You could hear some Smashers laughing in the background. Sonic was going out of his way to be a jerk today.

"Come on! We all know that Bowser actually looks good in the Paper Mario games!" Sonic declared.

"That's because he's two fucking dimensional like Game and Watch," Ash stated.

"Everyone looks better two dimensional," Sonic stated.

There was silence between the trio again because Pit wasn't too happy with that statement. If one could describe his face internet wise, it would be the rage face.

"You only looked ugly back then because you were only a kid!" Sonic said quickly trying to prevent his angel friend from punching him.

That only upset him even more, "But at the end of my first game…when I turned into an adult…I still looked ugly…is that how people see me?"

"NO NO!" Ash and Sonic yelled at the same time, "You look exactly like Sora from Kingdom Hearts!"

Pit sighed, "I look like Sora…that's why I'm popular…because of someone more popular."

"Shit," Sonic cursed, "Let's just move on."

"Who's the fastest character in Brawl?" Ash asked.

"Me," Sonic said.

"Obviously. The next one is, which character do you consider hot?"

More silence.

"I'm not on the list, am I?" Sonic asked.

"No. You're not a human. The top five include Link, Marth, Pit, Ike, and Snake," Ash said with a groan, "I'm from the Pokémon series, that's why people don't like me anymore…"

"That's not true! At least you're human!" Sonic stated. "You just need to wait for the new generation and you might look more attractive."

Both of them fell into a slump. None of them wanted to continue. Pit recovered first though and went back to the intercom with his cheerful voice, "The next one is actually a Super Smash Brothers Brawl Meme."

"It's one of those brochures where someone says who's there best, worst, favorite character and other stuff," Satoshi explained.

"This one seems to be about Pikachu."

"Let me read it then."

Ash took the brochure from the angel and read, "Who is your favorite character. This girl wrote Pikachu as her favorite character because he zaps everyone. If it weren't for my training then Pikachu wouldn't be this popular," Ash said with his teeth flashing.

"That doesn't work with you Ash no offense," Sonic told him.

"You're right anyways…she's not good with Zelda because the whole transformation into Sheik and stuff. She then says that she would add Cloud, Sepiroth, Sora, Roxas, and Axel in this game if she controlled the game and wouldn't remove any character because everybody is important."

"Right," Sonic said rolling his eyes. "I notice how all the guys listed are hot men...no chicks?"

"She then says to pass the time before Brawl came out, which it already has in America, she does the Death Note crap."

"Death Note is an awesome anime!" Sonic told him.

"We all know Full Metal Alchemist is better."

"True," Pit and Sonic said at the same time.

Satoshi read on, "She then drew you Pit in casual wear and it actually looks good."

Pit looked at the picture, "It does."

"Then it says draw your favorite character in a drag!"

Upon seeing the picture with Pit in a pink drag, Satoshi laughed. Pit blushed madly and asked to give the brochure back to him. Ash ended up passing it to Sonic who looked at the picture. He joined in on the fun and announced, "**ANYONE WHO LIKES TO SEE PIT IN A PINK DRAG, SEND YOUR BRAS AND PANTIES OVER HERE TO SMASH BROTHERS MANSION! I'LL EVEN GIVE YOU OUR PHONE NUMBER DESPITE MASTER HAND TELLING US TO NEVER GIVE OUT PHONE NUMBERS TO AVOID STALKERS AND SERIAL KILLERS!**"

"Sonic, stop it!" Pit yelled.

He tried to snatch the brochure only for Sonic to throw it back at Ash.

"Hey, is that Ike in the picture?" he asked.

Pit blushed even more, "IT'S NOT!"

"You're right. It's Marth and he's jealous of your hot looks. Peach and Zelda are in love with your new look."

"ASH KETCHUM!"

Sonic was checking R.O.B. now for a website that sold pink stuff. He decided to look on Victoria's Secret Website and order something for Pit.

"What bra size do you wear Pit?" Sonic questioned.

Pit glared at the hedgehog, "Take that back!"

"No way. I'm just asking. I bet Ike would like to see you in-"

"SONIC!"

R.O.B. was told to stay near Pit at all times, but this was the one time that he wanted to stay away from him. He slowly moved closer to the door ready to bolt. Pit was furious now, as he took out his double edged swords and pointed both of them at both of his friends that were terrified now.

"You guys take that back or I might actually attack you," Pit threatened.

Pit was always cheerful, so to see him angry would make anyone piss themselves. Sonic and Ash backed up against the wall as they both raised their hands in the air like they were being arrested.

"We give up!"

Sonic wasn't telling the truth though because he was still on the popularity website. Pit took the brochure and ripped it in half so he didn't have to see himself in a drag.

"The next question," Sonic continued, "Is who would get in bed with?"

The silence was very suffocating. Sonic was going to push Pit's button and end up with a sword in his skull, so he just gave up. "Let's just skip that question. The next question is who is your favorite pairing."

"Let's see…"

"There's the usual Mario/Peach, Link/Zelda, Captain Falcon/Samus or Snake/Samus pairing war…" Sonic continued reading all the possible straight pairings before getting to the yaoi pairings, "The yaoi pairings are mainly Marth/Roy but the most recent one is…Ike/Pit!"

Pit almost stabbed Sonic in the stomach for announcing that pairing. Sonic had fast reflexes but that still terrified him that he was almost gutted.

"Damn! I was reading it off!" Sonic yelled, "It's not my fault that people see you two together!"

"You guys are jerks…" Pit murmured, "I'm out of here…"

Before Sonic could apologize, Pit was already out the door. R.O.B. did not follow him due to the fact that he felt a murderous aura coming from the angel.

"You blew it again Sonic…" Ash said with a sigh.

"We both did…" Sonic mumbled.

"Joke went too far," R.O.B. stated the obvious.

"But...who was I paired up with?" Ash had to asked and being ignored as a result.

* * *

Pit stomped through the whole hallway with the Smashers avoiding him. He was literally pissed at the whole announcement, so speaking about it would not be a good idea. Everyone knew to stay away from the angel, except for one.

"Pit," a voice called out.

The angel was still pissed off at Sonic that he ended up snapping at the person, "What do you want? I'm not in the mood."

"Sorry, should I talk to you later?"

Pit recognized the voice and changed his attitude instantly when he saw who he was talking to, "Ike?"

"It's me. You really don't want to talk to anyone, so…"

"Wait!"

Ike didn't move from his spot at the angel's request, "Yes?"

The angel's heart was beating faster by the minute. He told himself over and over again that he didn't like Ike that way, but if that was the case, then why did his heart say otherwise?

"Are you okay?" he asked in a stern voice.

"I-I'm fine," Pit stuttered.

"It doesn't seem like that."

Ike placed his hand on Pit's forehead. He then placed his hand back on his forehead and said, "It doesn't seem like you have a fever of some sort."

"I…of course not! I-I…"

Pit realized that his speech was all messed up. He cursed to himself for acting like this in front of the mercenary.

"Well if that's the case, then I'll head back to my room," Ike explained, "I don't want the others questioning me about the phone call.

"_The phone call! _Did you hear the person's voice?" Pit asked.

"I did, but if Sonic could change his voice when he speaks into the phone instantly, then it could have been anybody."

"You make it seem like it's Sonic's fault."

"…"

"Is it because of that prank call yesterday?"

Ike said nothing. The truth was that he was worried about Pit's safety and when he realized that he was tricked that easily, he felt humiliated. How could the angel change his personality from the calm guy to the instantly panicked one that he was yesterday?

"I'll tell Sonic not to do it again…after I tell him to stop asking about my breast size…"

"You're a girl?" Ike had to ask. "Because I'm pretty sure you signed up as a boy."

Pit wanted to slap Sonic for even bringing that up, "NO! I AM NOT A GIRL! I'M HUNDRED PERCENT MALE! I AM NOT TRANSSEXUAL EITHER! ASK LADY PALUTENA AND SHE WILL TELL YOU I AM A FULL BORN ANGEL MALE!"

Ike sighed, "I was just making sure. We don't need another girl in this mansion…"

Pit instantly calmed down, "Yeah…"

"Especially ones that are fangirls when their behind the scenes."

Pit sighed. All the girls except Samus were fangirls of some sort. Most of them were a fan of Roy Mustang and Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist. Samus was more interested in guns and missiles though. Who would he be a fan of if he was a girl? Probably Edward Elric since they shared many traits except the one about getting mad when called short. Pit got mad if he was referred to as a girl though, so it was similar.

The two met each other eyes and said nothing. Both were mesmerized by the other, but before anything was said though, a group of Waddle Dees came running through the hallway hitting anything in their path and the two were unfortunate victims. Both got hit by Waddle Doo and the Waddle Dees. They both fell over, but Ike caught Pit in his arms before they both hit the floor.

DDD witnessed the scene and laughed at them.

"You two should get a room if you're going to do that here!" he declared as he walked off in the direction of the Waddle Dees.

With the penguin king gone, Pit instantly got off of Ike. His cheeks were flushed but so were Ike's although he hid his well.

"I-I'm sorry!" Pit apologized as he planned to retreat to his room if Ike didn't grab his arm.

"Wait," he said.

Pit looked at Ike with scared eyes. He didn't want Ike to suspect him of liking the bluenette.

"It's okay. DDD was planning to do that to someone," Ike told him.

"I…"

"You're not hurt, are you?" Ike asked with sincere eyes.

Pit couldn't take it anymore. Ike was the keep it to himself person, so him showing affections of some sort, was driving him crazy that it hurt.

"I have to go now!" Pit finally said as he released himself from Ike's grip and ran to his room. The room was completely fixed thanks to Game and Watch. He ran inside his room and slammed it shut locking it. He fell on top of his head and buried his head in his pillow. He wanted to cry at the very least, but that would leave him vulnerable to an attack. _Why is this happening to me?_

Pit was so stressed out from all that was happening to him, that he did not notice that the stalker managed to sneak into his room, and hide underneath Sonic's bed. He watched the scene unfold in front of him and grinned. He was so distracted that he wouldn't notice that he was getting a good view of his distressed face as well as his ass.

* * *

Pit wasn't the only one confused. Ike was confused with his feelings as well.

He headed toward his room, but was stopped by Roy who was standing in front of his door.

"What is it Roy?" Ike asked bitterly. He didn't like Roy because of his attitude and there was something about him that made him worry. Marth had the same vibe, but…

"I just wanted to speak to you. That's all."

"About what?"

"About the threatening phone call you received last night."

Ike glared at the red haired swordsmen, "There's nothing to talk about."

"Did you listen to his voice?" Roy questioned, "Did you pay attention to his motivation?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Ike asked ignoring the questions.

"I'm asking you this so I can prepare myself…in case this person decides to attack Marth."

There was something about what Roy said that worried Ike. He sounded so confident and faithful to Marth, but he couldn't put a finger on it, "You're strong enough to protect Marth even without my advice, besides…"

Ike pushed Roy out of the way to get to his door, "He's already strong enough as he is if he could make into Brawl."

Ike opened his door and slammed it on the younger teen.

* * *

Surprisingly, the stalker got away from Pit's room when Sonic and Ash came in after it was late at night. Both had the Simsons Clue Murder game. Because it was so dark, they didn't catch the stalker sneaking away.

"You need to cheer up Pit," Ash told him.

Pit glared at the room before hiding under the blanket.

"You really don't want to play with us?" Sonic asked.

"Not until you apologize!"

"For something that's true?"

Pit said nothing. Ash looked at the bedroom and decided to change the bed scenario. He called out his Ivysaur to use his vine whip to move the beds in a triangle like design.

"What are you doing?" Pit asked.

"Changing the scenario of course," Ash said with an evil grin.

Soon all three beds were in a triangle like position. He then ordered his grass Pokémon to take all the bed sheets and tie it to all the bed stands in order to make a tent. Ivysaur took the blanket away from Pit as he wrapped it around the bed stands.

"We will now start the investigation," Ash began trying to sound like a detective, "Choose your character."

Sonic already set the board game. In the end, Pit was forced to play since he couldn't go to bed under the bed's circumstance.

"I choose Mr. Green," Sonic said, "Or rather Toshiro."

The trio couldn't help but laugh at the joke.

"It's Bart," Ash corrected.

"That's me."

"I'll play as Mr. Plum or rather Ishida," Ash said.

More laughs were heard.

"Homer," Sonic stated.

"I'll play as Ms. White…which is Lisa…"

"HINAMORI!" the two corrected.

"Right…"

"Pass the cards out!"

The cards were passed out evenly to each player while three cards were put into the envelop. Pit looked at his cards and frowned.

_I might not win this game._

* * *

Most the Smashers obeyed Master Hand and stayed in groups of two. All except King DDD who still wanted to cause mayhem through out the mansion and that was smashing windows and giving Game and Watch a hard time. He already succeeded in making Pit's and Ike's life hard today, so he planned on continuing through the rest of the night. That was until that person appeared.

DDD was playing golf in the main hallway on the second floor when he saw the figure in front of him. The figure took the golf ball and crushed it. The penguin king glared at the figure.

"I hope you will replace that ball! I am not running all the way upstairs to get another golf ball!" DDD complained.

The figure looked at the penguin and glared, "You made the DDD caps?"

DDD was confused. Had he heard that voice somewhere before, "Yeah. What of it?"

"Then you will be the next one to disappear. Your existence threatens me in ever claiming Pit for myself."

"What are you talking about?"

DDD got the picture though when he saw the figure ready for an attack. The penguin glared at the figure, "So Falco must have been in this same situation. Now I can defeat you for causing trouble and I'll be hailed a hero and Kirby will be the loser!"

DDD got out his mallet and charged at the figure. He was too slow though as the figure dodged the mallet with ease. When he swung the mallet though, he caught a glimpse of the figure's face. His eyes widened.

"Hey, aren't you-"

DDD was cut off as the figure fired a dark beam at him. The beam covered him completely, but the problem was that DDD was next to the winner and the beam wasn't a quiet attack, so it ended up shattering the window causing the alarm to go off. When the beam was gone, DDD was nothing but a trophy. The only thing that wasn't turned into a trophy was the mallet.

"Your DDD caps won't save anyone now," the figure said in a tone of mockery, "Two down but lots more to go."

The figure then threw a black rose that pinned to the middle of the mallet as well as a note that he wrote before attacking DDD. He grabbed the DDD trophy and vanished into the darkness. That was when Kirby and Meta Knight came onto the scene.

"What happened?" Kirby asked.

Meta Knight instantly noticed the mallet. He ran over to the mallet and gasped, "The king is gone."

"WHAT?"

"He never leaves without his mallet…and there is another black rose with a note."

Kirby frowned. Did they just DDD be taken away?

Meta Knight took the note from the tip of the thorn and read the note out loud.

_The king is nowhere to be found_

_As well as his DDD caps._

_You might want to stay on high ground_

_Otherwise you might end up taking a long nap._

_Signed BFF_

The two looked at each other and then back at the mallet.

"Do you think?" Kirby asked.

"Yes. This person took DDD because of the DDD caps that saved up all during the final battle," Meta Knight said, "We have to warn the others."

"That's if they aren't asleep, poyo!"

* * *

"I say it's Rukia Kuchiki who murdered Aizen with her Zanpakuto in the 5th Division Hallway!" Ash guessed.

The trio were no longer playing Simsons murder since it was boring. They switched to Bleach murder and the only way to play was to use their huge imagination. They had to imagine what all the rooms would be as well as the weapons. The only weapon though was their Zanpakuto unless it was Ishida who had the Quincy arrow. They increased the amount of rooms in the game. Instead of eight rooms, there are thirteen rooms. The goal of the game now was who killed Aizen with which weapon in which division. While playing, they weren't listening to the alarm that sounded off.

"Open the envelope," Sonic told Ash.

Ash opened the envelope. His eyes widened in horror, "NO! I WAS SO CLOSE!"

"Guess you're out of the game," Sonic said.

"What did you get wrong?" Pit asked.

"I'm not suppose to tell you," Ash said with a groan.

"But we have to end the game soon, so tell us which one was wrong."

"All of it…" Ash murmured.

If the window was opened, then there would be a gust of wind in the room.

"You just guessed without using the sheet?" Sonic asked trying to hold in his laugh.

"I was never the type of person to jot down ideas…" Ash admitted.

Sonic and Pit burst out laughing. Ash's cheeks turned red with anger, "SHUT UP! I DID MY BEST!"

Even Ash's Ivysaur was snickering at the stupidity of his trainer.

"Be quiet Ivysaur or you're going back to your Pokéball!"

"That's harsh," Sonic said.

"Why don't you try guessing who it is."

"Fine by me. I say it's Toshiro Hitsugaya with his Zanpakuto in the 13th division," Sonic guessed.

"I think," Pit began, "It's Ichigo Kurosaki with his Zanpakuto in the 1st division."

"That's kind of risky," Ash told the angel.

"We have to know who it is, so open the envelope."

Ash opened the envelope and showed all three cards, "We all lost. It was Ichigo and he did murder Aizen in the 11th division!"

"God damnit!" Sonic cursed, "I was sure it was Toshiro!"

"Hey, I was the closest," Pit said.

"You NEVER murder someone in the 1st division Pit," Ash told him.

"Why the 11th?"

"Because Zaraki and his entire division gang raped Aizen before killing him."

The trio laughed at Ash's answer. If that really happened in the series, then Ichigo would be hailed a hero along with Zaraki and the whole 11th division...but the logic of rape though was...

"I guess it's game over…" Ash mumbled after the laughter died down.

"Finally! I can get some sleep!" Pit said with a yawn. He attempted to stand up only to get hit by the sheet above him.

"Couldn't we camp instead?" the Pokémon Trainer asked, "I'm too lazy to ask Ivysaur to put everything back together."

"Some trainer you are…" Sonic muttered

"Says the person who can't even get along with Jigglypuff."

"Hey! Her singing is annoying!"

"It's annoying because you fall asleep before you hear the whole song."

_...I think that's the point...sing does put the listener to sleep. _Pit thought to himself.

Pit jumped on his bed ready to fall back asleep when Ash asked, "What are we going to do tomorrow?"

Pit turned his head toward the Pokémon Trainer who hopped on his bed. He helped Ivysaur up onto the bed as well.

"What do you mean?" Pit asked.

"If Master Hand told us to stay in groups of two or three, you would expect him to put a few Smashers under house arrest."

"True."

Sonic who wasn't the least bit tired jumped in the middle of the two and announced, "Tomorrow, I'll take you guys to Delfino Plaza!"

"What?"

"You heard me right. Before Master Hand calls everybody into a meeting tomorrow, I'll take you guys to Delfino Plaza."

Pit was confused, "How can we go there if-"

"If you're asking about Delfino Plaza in the stage we fight on, you're mistaken. I'm talking about the real one! All the seafood there as well as-"

"Don't you hate water?" Ash asked.

"I do, but I don't have to go to any water area."

"You sink as soon as you hit the water on any stage."

"Be quiet. You don't even fight. You let your Pokémon do it."

"Why you-"

"Please continue," Pit interrupted.

"Gladly. There's a ship that will take us to Isle Delfino in an hour. We then have the whole day to ourselves, but we'll make it back before we're suspected of being part of the missing," Sonic explained, "This way, R.O.B. won't be with us."

"You really don't want that robot to follow us?" Pit asked.

"Of course not! He's annoying!"

"Then how are we suppose to take pictures?"

"Ash...I don't know."

"We could always borrow Ness' camera," Pit suggested.

"Then he'll have to come with us…" Sonic mumbled.

The three thought about this for a second before deciding what to do.

"We're going to kidnap him," Sonic said simply.

"He'll probably want to get out of the mansion anyway," Ash added.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The trio did not want anyone to come into their room, so they all decided to pretend to be asleep. Sonic knew that R.O.B. was outside their room to make sure that no one came to threaten them.

The blue hedgehog had the best hearing of the three, so he decided to listen to the conversation that was happening outside. He heard mumbles and he heard grumbles. He could tell that Meta Knight and Kirby were outside and they were discussing something important. Upon hearing that DDD was missing though, Sonic decided not to listen anymore.

"What are they talking about?" Pit asked.

Not wanting to worry the angel Sonic lied to him. "They're talking about the alarm. Nothing important."

Pit was too tired to hear the hesitation in the hedgehog's voice when he spoke to catch the lie. The angel drifted off to sleep eventually. Ash began snoring loudly along with his Ivysaur. Sonic sighed at the similarities between trainer and Pokémon.

"The note mentioned that the DDD caps were gone," Meta Knight continued to rant.

"If DDD was taken away because of those caps, we're in trouble! Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed.

"There is nothing I can do about it," R.O.B. told them, "Report this to Master Hand tomorrow morning."

The two Smashers from Pop Star seemed to have given up on warning Pit and his friends and walked away. The robot was then saying a code of some sort before continuing his watch. Sonic frowned.

_We're all in more danger than anticipated. _Sonic thought to himself as he fell on top of his bed. He glanced at Pit and gave the sleeping angel a worried look, _Pit, are you sure you're telling us everything we need to know?_

Sonic's reply of course was the angel turning away from him in his sleep. The answer he got from a snoozing Ash though was rather annoying.

"No Gary…" he whispered in his sleep, "I can't eat anymore...of May's cooking..."

_He really needs to learn his manners. _Sonic thought to himself as he was about to close his eyes. He opened them when he thought he saw a shadowy figure outside watching them. When he closed his eyes and opened them again, the figure was gone.

"I must be tired…" Sonic mumbled to himself before falling asleep.

The figure outside the window though was real. The figure growled.

"The hedgehog is annoying. I'll have to get rid of him as well to succeed."

* * *

**Me: TBC with 6719 words. ****Notes.**

**1. During the time before Brawl came out, people had to fill out this sheet of who they wanted to be in Brawl and who should be removed. This is a VERY old meme now so this pole is very old.**

**2. If you haven't noticed last chapter, Kirby can talk. He and Yoshi will be the only ones who originally don't talk to their video game series to talk. Kirby can speak a few words though. Poyo is the same thing as when I say nya since Kirby is still a baby of some sorts.**

**_Forgot to mention in the last chapter about the anime. Back in 2008, Full Metal Alchemist is hailed as one of the best anime. It still is in comparison to other shows but now, there are shows like Durarara, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica and the upcoming Persona 4. You get the point, so most of the jokes are very old in comparison. _**

**_That's it for this chapter though. _**


	5. Vacation Gone Wrong

**Vacation Gone Wrong**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. **

**Summary: Sonic takes Pit, Ash and Ness to Isle Delfino for a day outside the mansion. Things don't go to well though when the stalker decides to follow them and take Pit with him. Will Sonic be able to protect Pit? And what about Ash and Ness? Will they be the next trophy?**

Chapter 5: Vacation Gone Wrong

* * *

Early the next morning, Sonic woke up and got ready for the day. He wasn't going to be in the mansion with the suffocating atmosphere today. He was going to have a positive spirit along with Pit and Ash, and nothing was going to ruin that.

"WAKE UP YOU TWO!" he yelled.

Pit woke up instantly. Ash's snoring was louder than the hedgehog's voice, so he didn't hear him.

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to get a watch," Sonic told him.

That statement made Pit wide awake as he rubbed his eyes, "It's not my fault that my alarm clock was stolen."

"Yeah…"Sonic glanced at Ash who started to giggle in his sleep. The hedgehog was rather worried about him. Was he having a…

"I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU GARY!" Satoshi shouted in his sleep. "ESPECIALLY YOUR GIRTH!"

"_-red vein-_ Get the fuck up!" Sonic yelled as he kicked Ivysaur into Satoshi forcing them both to wake up. Ash rose up and asked in panic, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

Sonic sighed, "Get your ass out of bed. We have to leave ASAP."

"Why?" Pit asked as he yawned.

"R.O.B. isn't blocking the door at the moment. If we hurry up and get ready, we can take Ness with us and book."

Both teens understood and got ready as fast as they could.

"And you guys," Sonic continued, "You might want to wear something else. We don't need anybody chasing us."

Pit stared at the hedgehog, "If I change my clothes then I'll be defenseless! You know I can't use my arrows or anything Palutena gave me if I'm not wearing this."

"Then wear something over it."

"That would look awkward."

"Get use to it."

"You two are making too much noise."

Both were silent until Sonic said, "I should go get Ness now."

He opened the door to leave and saw a package at the door. The three Smashers looked at each other with worry.

"Hope it's not from your stalker Pit…" Satoshi mumbled.

"Sonic?"

Sonic took the package and read the tag. He grinned, "It's not for you Pit. It's for Ash. It's from somebody named Gary Oak."

Pit and Ivysaur gave Ash that look. Ash blushed slightly as he walked over to Sonic and the package from him.

"Be quiet! What's wrong with getting a present from a friend?"

"Your boyfriend," Sonic corrected.

"Be quiet! You don't even have anyone!"

"Hey! You admitted it!"

"Please go and get Ness and the camera now."

Sonic glanced over at the angel before zooming out of room. The Pokémon Trainer took the time to open his present. Inside revealed a yellow Hawaiian shirt.

"Nice shirt," Pit complimented. To Ash though, it sounded like he was being sarcastic.

"Whatever. Gary doesn't know what I like…"

"But he knew you were going to an island, so-"

"He just sent over a matching outfit so that if we ever went to Isle Delfino together…just the two of us…then he wouldn'y be the only one who looked dorky in his pink one."

Pit noticed that there was a card next to the shirt. He took it and read it. When he finished, he grinned, "You really are dating."

"I told you that when I came back," reminded the Pokémon Trainer.

"Oh yeah…"

"I don't need Sonic knowing this. He would tell _**everyone**_ about my sexuality and I'd be punished by Master Hand."

"I know, I know. Don't remind me."

Nothing was said as Ash changed his clothes for Brawl into his Hawaiian outfit. He complained about Ash not sending matching shorts. He was going to use his old ones that looked dilapidated until Pit offered him his shorts.

"Pit," Ash began, "You need those shorts more than me since you have more fans and stalkers."

"Don't remind me. Besides, I have two of the same pair."

"Works for me."

Pit handed one of the pairs to Ash and got the other one. The angel began changing when he heard a big bang coming from the third floor. (Pit, Ash, and Sonic live on the fourth floor of the mansion due to the fact that Pit likes high places as well as Sonic).

"So much for staying quiet…" Ash said with a sigh as he called back Ivysaur to his Pokéball.

Sonic came barging in as soon as Pit started stripped.

"Are you guys ready?" the hedgehog asked with an unconscious Ness in one hand and the camera in another. Upon seeing that both boys weren't ready yet he closed the door slowly, but not before taking a picture of Pit in the nude.

"…I'm going to drown that hedgehog…" Pit mumbled in a dangerous tone.

* * *

The four Smashers left at exactly 6:00 in the morning because R.O.B. was coming to their room and fast. Sonic had to throw Ness at the robot to knock it over. He then picked up the boy who had just woken up and sped off. Pit and Ash followed him soon after telling the hedgehog to wait up. Pit decided to wear his regular Smasher clothes while Satoshi wore the Hawaiian shirt that Shigeru gave him.

The ship almost left without the four Smashers, but they did make it in time thanks to fastest thing alive.

"I didn't even get to shower…" Ash complained.

"You can clean yourself at Noki Bay," Sonic told him firmly.

Pit watched Ness get up (since Sonic threw the boy onto the ship) from the landing. He looked around and asked, "Where am I?"

Pit sighed, "This was a bad idea after all."

"No it's not," Sonic insisted.

"He's still in his pajamas."

"…I'll be right back."

Sonic zoomed inside the ship and came back with a short sleeve shirt and shorts, "He can wear this."

"Where did you get that?" Pit asked.

"In the locker room."

_So he stole them..._

"What are we going to do with his pajamas?" Ash questioned.

"We throw it overboard. Leave no evidence that we are on board."

"What happened to the innocent hedgehog?"

Once Ness was fully awake, Pit explained the situation to him. The psychic boy understood completely and actually wanted to join in on the fun. He took the clothes from Sonic and changed from his pajamas to the more comfortable clothing. There was only one problem though.

"What do I do about my underwear?" Ness asked innocently.

Pit and Ash turned to Sonic who chuckled, "Change it when we get back."

* * *

Sure enough, around 8:00 AM, the Master Hand called another conference to discuss the disappearance of another Smasher. Most of the Smashers were already awake from the noise that Sonic made two hours, so they weren't that tired as others were.

"I have an important announcement to make!" Master Hand began, "Recent reports from Kirby and Meta Knight is that King DDD has vanished as well."

The Smashers minus Kirby and Meta Knight gasped. The Ice Climbers were the ones shocked by this news the most.

"What happened?" Luigi questioned them in a scared tone.

"We found his mallet last night," Meta Knight explained calmly, "There was another black rose and a note that must have been addressed to Pit."

Meta Knight handed the letter to Master Hand as the big hand read it. (Don't ask me how the Master Hand can read it without any eyes). He then looked up at the Smashers and asked, "Where is Pit?"

Everyone glanced around to realize that he was nowhere to be found.

"Sonic, Red, and Ness aren't here either," Diddy Kong stated.

"And R.O.B. and Lucas…" Lucario added.

"EVERYONE!"

That was Lucas rushing into the conference room with a note in his hands, "Those four…those four…"

Lucas tripped on his own feet resulting in the note floating into the air. Master Hand caught it and read it.

_Hey Master Hand! What's up! If you're reading this then you'll know that I'm gone along with Pit, Ash, and Ness. My whereabouts are simple. I have taken the three to Isle Delfino for a deserved vacation for one day. I knew there was going to be another conference, so I decided this trip after you told R.O.B. to keep an eye on us. Well, the robot failed his mission and is currently trying to get up from that position I set him in. We'll be back around midnight. I ask for all the Pokémon to fix our room while we're gone. That's all I got to say. We have to go now or we will miss the ship. See ya!_

_From the Fastest Thing Alive,_

_Sonic the Hedgehog _

_PS: I got your credit card information from R.O.B. so if you're wondering where the money went, I used it to get food and souvenirs. I'll pay you back one day._

If the window was opened, there would have been a huge gust of wind in the room. Crazy noticed that his brother was visibly turning red from anger. Crazy Hand gave the Smashers a signal to run for their lives since Master Hand was going to blow. The Smashers didn't have to be reminded because they saw the note being crushed in his gigantic hands. The fast Smashers had it easy as they just booked. The slower Smashers though had a harder time reaching the door with the speedy Smashers pushing past them.

Once they were all gone, Crazy decided that it was best to return to his room. Once the left hand was gone, Master Hand exploded in anger cursing the heavens at Sonic.

"DAMN YOU SONIC! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

Sonic was going to be punished when they got back…

* * *

Sonic sneezed twice when the ship was about to reach the dock.

"Someone must be talking about you," Pit said.

"If you sneeze twice, then it's not a good thing," Ash added.

"I don't need you guys telling me that."

"At least we're here!" Ness cheered.

The group looked to see the small island. It was indeed beautiful as it was in the virtual world. The major difference was that there was a Piñata statue in the middle of the city and it was huge!

Sonic did his trademark whistle upon seeing the sights, "This place may have water surrounding it, but it sure is beautiful."

"No kidding."

"What is that?" Ness asked as he pointed to a group of Piñatas and Nokis at the dock. All had a notebook of some sort with a pen.

The three Smashers sweat dropped.

"Crap. More fans…" Sonic said with a sigh.

"We got to get out of here before they bury us among them," Ash said.

"How are we going to get away?" Pit asked.

Sonic looked at Ash who looked back at him. The two nodded. Ash got out his Pokéball and called out Charizard.

"We're flying Pit," Sonic answered, "Lead me to the Pinna Park entrance. Ash, you can go wherever you want to go. We'll meet at Sirena Beach around 5:00 PM."

"Got it."

Satoshi jumped on Charizard and took Ness' hand. They flew over the crowd to the Noki Bay entrance. Pit grabbed Sonic by the spine and flew to Pinna Park with the blue hedgehog screaming the whole way when he touched the water numerous times because Pit was very serious about wanting to drown him but decided that torturing him would be better.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Sonic cried out.

"I won't drop you, idiot so shut up!"

* * *

Back at the Smashers mansion, the Master Hand finally calmed down, but when he did, he was thinking of all the ways to punish Sonic when he got back from the trip. Most of these ideas were unpleasant. Crazy being the more thoughtful one of the two decided to send two Smashers to retrieve them. The two Smashers were Ike and Mario. Mario because he knew Isle Delfino by heart and Ike because in Crazy's POV, he was the closest friend to the teen Smashers.

"And that is your mission," Crazy said finishing his explanation, "Will you do the mission?"

Both Smashers agreed to the mission. They couldn't say no because if they did, when Sonic came back with the other three Smashers, anyone that was involved would be punished.

Mario was still hesitant when he agreed though because he DID NOT want to bring back his rival from a more severe punishment. He would have rather watched the blue hedgehog get punished from a distance when he got back instead of lowering the severe punishment.

"That is all. Dismiss."

The two Smashers turned to leave when Crazy Hand announced, "Take the teleporter in the intercom room! You have no time to waste!"

The two Smashers obeyed as they left the room, but when they did, Mario shouted, "Why would I want to help Sonic again?"

Ike turned to him and sighed, "You must really hate Sonic."

Mario decided not to answer that question. While he didn't hate the hedgehog, anyone could agree that he was…a bit out of control ever since he joined the Smashers. Ike took the silence though as a yes.

The two continued to the intercom room, but when they reached the teleporter room though, they realized that the teleporter was already activated. The two Smashers looked at each other and then back at the teleporter.

"Who was here before us?" Mario asked.

* * *

We switch back to Pit and Sonic who were at Pinna Park. Since Sonic didn't want Pit to fly all the way to Pinna Park and the angel was getting tired anyway, they went inside the cannon that shot them to the park. Sonic landed directly in the sand while Pit landed on top of him. The blue hedgehog cursed at himself for being the first one to be shot out of the cannon.

"Sorry Sonic," Pit apologized as he got off of the hedgehog and pulled him out.

Sonic coughed up some of the sand as a response.

"Why did you want to come here?" the angel questioned after Sonic recovered from the landing.

"It's the only place where there isn't that much water," Sonic stated, "Beside Sirena Beach, but there's nowhere to run in that hotel, so…"

"Piñata Village has almost no water," Pit corrected.

"The place is too damn small," Sonic said quickly, "This place is the only place I can truly relax."

"So it's all about you then…"

"Not really. The money is on me, and the camera…CRAP!"

"What?"

"Ness has the camera!"

"Now I can't take pictures!"

"Oh well. Ness will get us good pictures of Noki Bay."

"Who cares about that place…"

Pit groaned as a response. Sonic was going to be moody for the rest of the day if he didn't think of something fast.

"Forget about the camera and let's just have fun," Pit told him in an encouraging tone.

Sonic looked at him and sighed, "Whatever."

"You can choose the first ride we go on. _I hope he doesn't choose the roller coaster._"

Sonic's instantly perked up, "Okay! Let's ride the roller coaster first!"

"Okay…_Shit!_"

Before Pit could even blink, Sonic took Pit by the arm and zoomed into the amusement park. They were unaware that the stalker followed them into the amusement park wearing a black cloak that hid his appearance.

* * *

Ash and Ness had it easier. After Charizard flew over the crowd, they landed in the middle of the Noki Bay Rainbow. Once they looked up, they were teleported to Noki Bay. Once there, Ash withdrew Charizard and called out Squirtle due to the fact that Charizard was weak against water.

"What are you going to do?" Ash questioned Ness.

"I think I'll go exploring in the ruins and then meet you back in that cave."

"Fine by me. I'm going to take a shower."

"There's a shower in that cave?"

"Not a mechanical one, but the waterfall acts as a shower, which is fine by me. There's also some soap in the cave as well as towels."

"I get it. I'll meet you there soon. You better be done though when I go inside."

"Okay."

Ness floated over to the ruins as Ash hopped on his Squirtle and ordered him to swim over to the cave that was behind the waterfall.

There he stripped his clothes off and stood close to the waterfall. The waterfall poured down on the teen, but he didn't drown in it because he had experience of training under waterfalls in Hoenn when it really counted.

"This feels so good!" Ash announced.

Squirtle glanced at his trainer and agreed before jumping out of the cave to go for a long swim.

The Smashers were unaware of it, but there was someone spying on them. He appeared in a black cloak…wait! Isn't this the same guy stalking Pit and Sonic or is it someone else?

* * *

"That was one of the best rides I've ever been on!" Sonic declared as the two continued walking throughout the park. "Pit? Is something the matter?"

"The ride was the problem…"

The two Smashers did go on the roller coaster ride and when they did, Sonic had a blast. Poor Pit didn't though. He got really dizzy instead and threatened to hurl all over the blue hedgehog if they didn't get off the ride, so after the roller coaster went around the track three times, they were forced to get off. (It would have went five rounds total). Sonic had to help the angel out of the seat and steady himself on the land.

"Seriously Pit. How can you not like fast rides?" Sonic asked annoyed that he had to get off.

"I'm not like you…Sonic…" Pit said weakly.

"I guess you're right. I bet Ash could tolerate it."

"Ash and I are two different people…don't compare me to him…"

"Okay! Okay! What are we going to do now since you're basically wasted?"

"I just want to rest for a bit."

Sonic allowed the angel to rest. He guided him toward the Pinata tree (the one with the single pear) and placed him near the root of the tree.

"I'll go get something to cool you off," Sonic said as he sped over to a nearby soda machine.

Pit sighed. He shouldn't have ever agreed to ride the roller coaster. He didn't want to see Sonic all depressed though…

He brought his arms back toward his head and rested on the bark of the tree. _It wouldn't take long for Sonic to come back. _Pit told himself.

He sighed as he thought about the events of the previous days. Who was threatening him and why was this person targeting the other Smashers? If he was the one that is after, then why go to the length of making the other Smashers disappear. The only thing it did was cause the Smashers but mainly Fox to suspect that he was the one behind it.

_If it's that person…then maybe…I might have a chance…_ Pit thought to himself. He shook his head. _No I wouldn't! He's on a different level than me!_

Pit felt something cold against his forehead. He snapped out of his thoughts and jumped back a little.

"Cold enough for ya?" Sonic asked him. He was holding a 7Up can toward him and had a Pepsi can in the other.

Pit said nothing as he accepted the soda can. He was about to open it when he saw the look on Sonic's face. If Sonic was playing poker, he would lose easily. The angel grinned as he opened the soda can in Sonic's direction resulting in the soda squirting him.

"COLD!"

Sonic fell on his ass coughing up any soda that he accidentally swallowed causing Pit to just laugh at the current state he was in.

"What would work on Ash won't work on me Sonic," Pit scolded.

"Dammit…"

Sonic intended to hose Pit with his soda substance when they both heard a scream coming from the main entrance of the amusement park. The hedgehog gave the gesture for Pit to stay back as he checked to see what the commotion was about. When he did, he saw a black figure that was heading toward them at a fast speed. Before the hedgehog could react, the cloaked figure rammed right into him sending him flying. His soda flew out of his hands and into the pool of the pirate ship ride. The hedgehog fell into the pool soon after. Pit made an attempt to go over and help him, but before he could though, the cloaked figure grabbed the angel by his angel wings and ran off. The only thing that Pit could do was scream Sonic's name.

"Pit!" Sonic called out as soon as his head was above the water.

The cloaked figure was moving at a fast speed, but Pit wasn't going to let him be taken away easily. He couldn't reach his bow in the position he was being carried in. He activated his angel wings to try and fly in the other direction that the cloaked figure was going in, but that didn't help much since the cloaked figure responded by stopping and punching the angel in the stomach temporarily stunning him.

"Things are getting interesting, so it's best if you don't struggle," the cloaked figure said in a threatening tone.

Pit groaned in pain as he was forced to stop struggling. The punch was incredibility powerful. His whole body was paralyzed.

The cloaked figure grinned under the cloak and jumped high into the sky. Sonic knew that the cloaked figure wasn't leaving anytime soon. By analyzing the body language of the figure, the blue hedgehog determined that he wanted to fight Sonic one on one and the battle would take place above the Ferris wheel.

Sonic jumped out of the water and raced to catch up only to realize that he had to go around in order to get above the Ferris wheel since the cloaked figure did something to the Ferris wheel as soon as he passed it which included speeding it up to the point of it not being safe to ride.

The hedgehog looked up at him. The cloaked figure was already at the top due to his high jump and wasn't leaving. It was then that Sonic knew that it was the stalker was going to use Pit as some sort of hostage when he saw the cloaked figure tie Pit up on the pole at the very top above the Ferris wheel.

_This isn't good… _Sonic thought to himself. He prayed that someone would help him, but he knew that help wouldn't come. He had to protect Pit now or he would surely be slain by Ike when he got back to Smashers Mansion with Ash and Ness.

* * *

Ness wasn't really enjoying himself. The ruins were kind of boring after using his PK Thunder to hit the switch that make the walls appear. It was cool at first but after hitting the switch a fifth time, it got boring. The boy decided to float to the top of the ruins and meet Ash inside the cave. There was a hole at the top of the cave where anyone could jump inside and surprise people. Ness intended to surprise the Pokémon Trainer, but Ash was already done taking a shower and drying himself off with a towel.

"That shower felt so good!"

Squirtle came back from the swim. The turtle Pokémon was smiling due to the fact that he had a good swim enjoyed playing with the Nokis.

The Pokémon Trainer put his clothes back on and was about to call Squirtle to his Pokéball when he turned his head toward the boy to see Ness with a serious expression.

"What's wrong?" Ash questioned.

Ness said nothing as he sat himself on the table which was in the middle of the room, "It's nothing…"

Ash grinned evilly, "You were thinking about Lucas were you?"

Ness looked at the teen in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Lucas. You were thinking about him, were you?"

Ness nodded his head, "It would have been nice if he came along with us as well."

Ash sighed, "If Sonic didn't make that much noise in the hallway then we would have been able to take more people with us."

There was silence between them before Ash quickly said, "Maybe not. We would have attracted too much attention."

"That's what I was thinking, so then why…"

"Sonic wanted your camera."

"He could have taken it."

"Sonic's not a thief. He's a kidnapper," Ash said with a laugh.

The two laughed at the joke but soon stopped when Ness said, "I wanted to thank you."

It was Ash's turn to be confused, "What for?"

"For taking care of Lucas when I was…you know."

"In trophy mode?"

"Yeah. I thought my sacrifice would be in vain, but I guess it wasn't when you came along and helped him out."

Ash smirked, "That's what friends are for, and I couldn't leave a little boy alone when the Primids outnumbered us thousand to two."

"You didn't even fight."

"I could if I wanted to…" Ash mumbled. His face turned dark for a brief second as he mumbled, "If I did then I might actually hurt someone though…"

"What?"

"It's nothing!" Ash said waving his hand in the 'Don't worry' gesture. He stopped instantly when he felt someone nearby. He turned toward the waterfall and glared at it asking, "Whose there?"

The cloaked figure decided that it was pointless hiding and appeared in front of the cave. Ash jumped back slightly along with Squirtle.

"Hiding just won't do when you're around," the cloaked figure said.

"Who are you?" Ash questioned.

"Just someone that's going to turn you into trophies for my master plan."

"What?"

The cloaked figure didn't have to explain anything as he got out a sword that turned out to be a beam sword, "You might want to prepare yourselves."

"How the hell did he get a beam sword?" Ash questioned as Squirtle moved in front of his trainer.

"So the stalker was among us…" Ness mumbled as he got out his homerun bat out.

"I wouldn't say I was one of you," the cloaked figure hinted as he attacked Ness.

Ness blocked the blow with his homerun bat in the nick of time. Both jumped back when Ash ordered his Squirtle to use water gun to blow away the cloaked figures cloak. The turtle Pokémon fired a blast of water from its mouth. The cloaked figure dodged it successfully to the point where Squirtle changed the direction of the water gun. The cloaked figure was focused on protecting his identity that he was leaving himself wide open to many attacks. The water gun ended up hitting most of the vases in the room. Gold coins as well as two blue coins appeared when certain vases were it.

"PK THUNDER!"

Ness fired his PK Thunder at the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure jumped resulting in the thunder technique and the water gun to cancel out.

"We almost had him!" Ash yelled.

The cloaked figure glanced at the two Smashers and grinned under the cloak, "I really have to take you guys seriously now."

* * *

It took Sonic officially fifteen minutes to reach the top of the Ferris wheel. That gave the cloaked figure enough time to successfully tie up the stunned angel. Pit didn't have enough time to fight back due to the punch in the stomach. It also gave the two time to exchange a few words.

"Why…" Pit began, "Why are you doing this?"

The cloaked figure turned toward Pit and grinned, "You should already know the answer Pit."

Pit shook his head, "I don't understand…"

The cloaked figure walked over to the angel and sighed. He removed his hood temporarily revealing his face. Pit was flabbergasted.

"Now do you know why I'm doing this?"

"It can't be…you…"

The stalker put his hood back on and sighed, "I knew you would have that reaction when you saw me. Brings back old memories."

The cloaked figure grinned when he saw Sonic making it inside one of the seats in the Ferris wheel.

"Because you've forgotten about me or rather you don't care about me, you're going to see one of your friends turned into a trophy in front of your eyes."

"Stop! I order you not to do it!" Pit shouted suddenly regaining some confidence but it fell back down when he realized that this person would not listen to him anymore.

Once the seat made it to the top, Sonic jumped off it and landed on the small platform.

"Dammit! I am never going to use Mario's method ever again!" Sonic complained.

Sonic took forever because he attempted to reach the top of the Ferris wheel by doing the same thing Mario did in _Super Mario Sunshine_. However, without Fludd to turn the gates around, the hedgehog was stuck in one place that pissed him off to no end. He couldn't wall kick either since the wall had water all over it making it slippery. In the end, Sonic used the spring that he kept with him to boost his jump from the bottom of the Ferris wheel.

"The shows over pal! Release Pit now!" Sonic ordered.

The cloaked figure grinned, "Oh really? I think it's curtains, for you!"

The cloaked figure got out a beam sword to Sonic's surprise. He frowned, "That's not fair! I have no weapon!"

At this time, Sonic would have expected the angel to yell out, "Fight with your fists like you always do!" He didn't get any reply. The hedgehog saw the stunned expression on Pit's face. _The stalker must have done something to him. _Sonic thought to himself. _He won't get away with this!_

The cloaked figure decided to attack first. He lashed at the hedgehog with his sword. Sonic dodged it. It was then did he realize that Pinna Park looked way different. Everything was purple except the sky which was a maroon color. The Ferris wheel and everything and everyone were gone. The only thing left was a few small platforms and the pole that Pit was tied up to. The setting looked like a stage created by the player but with a very dark theme.

"You're fighting in my territory now," the cloaked figure said.

"Tch."

Sonic and the mysterious person clashed but Sonic was at a disadvantage since he had no weapon to fight with. The cloaked figure kept using his sword. Sonic kept dodging it. He waited for the stalker to use a smash attack or a special move. If he did then Sonic would know who the stalker was, but that didn't happen and it never will. The stalker wasn't going to reveal himself to him now.

_Damn! If only the battlefield wasn't this small._ Sonic complained to himself.

Sonic attacked with his homing attack. The cloaked figure blocked with his beam sword. Sonic then quickly used his spin dash to counter. The cloaked figure sidestepped out of the way. Sonic then quickly did a spin charge toward him at such speed that the cloaked figure couldn't avoid it. He landed a direct hit on the stalker, but when he did, the mysterious person countered by stabbing Sonic in the right shoulder with the beam sword. Sonic jumped away in pain and clutched his shoulder. It was only when did Sonic feel something cold on it. Sonic pulled his hand away from it and looked at his hand. It was stained red.

_Blood?_

The cloaked figure laughed, "I forgot to tell you. Since this is my world and not virtual, any damage you take from a sharp object will actually hurt you."

Sonic glared at the stalker. He should have known what situation he was going to be in. It was like him to rush into battle without thinking though.

"It's time for me to end this!"

The stalker charged at Sonic. The blue hedgehog managed to move out of the way before the beam sword collided with him. The mysterious figure quickly slashed Sonic's right leg with the beam sword. Sonic wasn't fast enough to dodge it and ended up getting a cut in his leg. The hedgehog ended up tripping due to the injured leg. The stalker laughed.

"So that's your weakness. One injury in the leg and you're useless."

"Shit…" Sonic cursed to himself.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Pit asked finally recovering from the shock.

Sonic turned to Pit and gave him the thumbs up, "Don't worry! I'm okay!"

Glancing at the angel's worried expression made Sonic want to push his limits. He might not be able to run for a while if he continued fighting now, but if he didn't defeat the cloaked figure and end this madness, Pit will still be in danger. The hedgehog stood up despite the injury and took out a dark blue Chaos Emerald.

The cloaked figure did not expect Sonic to have the Chaos Emerald in his position, "You-"

"I still got an ace in the hole," Sonic told him bitterly, "Don't think you defeated me yet!"

Sonic activated the Chaos Emerald's power. While he couldn't turn into Super Sonic with just one, his speed increased drastically and his attacks would do more damage. Sonic used another spin dash, and this time the stalker couldn't avoid it. He rammed right into him sending the cloaked figure flying off the stage. Sonic was positive that he would find out who was behind the cloak with this attack.

He was wrong as the cloaked figure made a gesture with his hands which made the platforms move. One moved below him which didn't make him fall off the stage.

"No way!"

"Yes way. You're forgetting that this is my territory now! I can control anything here," the stalker explained.

Sonic cursed at himself again. If the stalker could control the whole territory then Sonic had no way to defeat him one on one unless he finished him off quickly. The hedgehog proceeded to do another homing attack when the stalker decided to cheat.

The stalker quickly jumped over to Pit and held the beam sword to his heart.

"One move and the angel's dead!" the stalker threatened.

Both Smashers were too stunned to move. Sonic had to stop himself from running toward the stalker.

"You scum…" Sonic hissed.

"I'll do anything to win this match," the cloaked figure said with a grin, "And now you're dead!"

The stalker prepared to shoot the dark beam that turned DDD into a trophy. Pit warned Sonic to look out. The cloaked figure fired the dark beam at Sonic, and while the hedgehog was able to avoid turning into a trophy, it didn't save him from falling off the platform he was on.

"Oh shi-"

Pit watched in horror as Sonic fell to oblivion.

"SONIC!" he cried out.

The stalker chuckled as he saw the hedgehog fall to his doom. Even if the beam missed, if Sonic fell off the platforms and landed to the bottom, he would turn into a trophy automatically for losing, or worse, his head would splatter to the ground.

Sonic tried to use his spring to bounce him back to the platform, but he was too far from being saved. The hedgehog closed his eyes and cursed at himself for not being able to save Pit.

_Sorry that I couldn't protect you Pit…_

Just when you think that Sonic was a goner, someone came out of nowhere and swooped the hedgehog into his arms. The savior was actually riding on the Dragoon Star. The Dragoon Star glided back to the platforms. The stalker did not expect this.

"A miscalculation?" he asked himself.

Pit gasped when he saw who rescued Sonic from certain doom.

"Ike?"

The blue haired swordsmen dropped Sonic down on the platform. He got off of the Dragoon Star as it disappeared. He groaned, "Next time you fall off the edge, please make an attempt to get back up."

Sonic glared at the heavyweight, "Shut up. I was this close to becoming a trophy so it was either go back to that horrible state or become a pancake!"

"How did you get here?" the stalker asked seemly losing his calmness, "I set up a barrier so nobody can get in or out until the match was done."

Ike turned toward the stalker and gave him a look that could kill, "If you were one of us, you would know that the Dragoon Star can destroy barriers in an instant."

The truth was that only half of the Smashers knew that the Dragoon Star could destroy barriers. Not only did the stalker not know, but Pit and Sonic were also ones that had no clue.

Ike saw Pit behind the stalker. Upon seeing the tied up angel, he brought out his huge sword out and pointed it at the cloaked figure.

"Expect no mercy from me," Ike said in a low yet dangerous tone.

* * *

Ash and Ness were not doing so well. The cloaked figure was serious when he said that he would take them seriously. Ash had to dodge many attacks that were aimed at him since the cloaked figure wasn't fighting his Pokémon. Ness' attacks kept missing the cloaked figure as well.

The Pokémon Trainer withdrew Squirtle and called out Ivysaur to fight.

"Use your razor leaf!" Ash ordered.

Ivysaur attacked with sharp leaves that were easily cut in half with the help of the beam sword.

"PK Flash!"

Ness tried to concentrate his powers to unleash a powerful PK Flash, but the cloaked figure countered by grabbing Ivysaur by the leaves and throwing him at the boy canceling out the attack and damaging them both.

"Ivysaur! Ness! Are you okay?"

Ivysaur replied with a low roar. Ness stood up perfectly fine.

"I think this is the best time to surrender," the cloaked figure told them.

"Why would we surrender to someone to the likes of you?" Ash questioned in anger as he gave him the pointy figure.

The cloaked figure shook his head, "You just don't get it do you?"

The mysterious person prepared to fire a dark beam at both Ivysaur and Ness. The two Smashers didn't know what he was doing, but instinct told them to move out of the way. When the dark beam was fired, Ness jumped out of the way as Ash withdrew Ivysaur and summoned Charizard.

The dark beam hit the wall and bounced back at Charizard when it came out. Charizard was forced back into his Pokéball as the dark beam disappeared.

"What happened?" Ash asked with worry.

"It seems in the real world," the cloaked figure began, "That if a Pokémon that is owned by a trainer is hit by that attack, then it will be forced back into its Pokéball. If the real trainer is hit though, then that's the end for them."

The cloaked figure grinned as he prepared another charged beam that was aimed at Ash. It was fired much faster than the first one though. Ness attempted to destroy the dark beam with his PK Fire, but all it did was engulf the beam in flames making it more powerful.

"WATCH OUT RED!" Ness warned.

Ash was frozen in place. He couldn't run even if he wanted to. He was faced with a life or death situation. The teen knew that there was only one way to prevent him from turning into a trophy. _But is it worth it? _Ash asked himself. When the beam was about to hit him, Ash shouted, "OH HELL! I'M BREAKING THAT DAMN RULE THAT MASTER HAND PUT ON ME!"

Ash focused all of his powers that he acquired when he became a Smasher on his target. The aura transferred from his mind to his fist. With one blow he deflected the dark beam with his fist. The dark beam was destroyed instantly. When it was punched though, Ash's fist was bleeding like crazy.

Both Ness and the cloaked figure were astonished at the Pokémon Trainer's sudden burst of physical strength. "But how?"

Ash grinned evilly at the cloaked figure, "My secret weapon that I can only use outside of battle…"

The cloaked figure clenched his fist in both anger and fear. How could a Pokémon Trainer carry this much strength?

Ash turned his head toward Ness and smiled weakly, "I'm sorry Ness, but you're going to have to fight this battle on your own. I used too much…aura…"

With that said, Ash fainted. Ness ran over to his fallen comrade and called his name over and over again. There was no response from the Pokémon Trainer though. The cloaked figure chuckled at the boy's attempt.

"How foolish to use your secret technique only to pass out from it."

Ness glared at the cloaked figure with his homerun bat still in his hands. The cloaked figure stared at him amused.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"I'm going to defend Red until help comes!"

The cloaked figure laughed, "I wonder how long you'll last."

Ness jumped away from Ash and attempted to do standard combat with the cloaked figure. The mysterious person found this amusing and dodged all the punches and kicks thrown at him. The boy tried his very best to land at least one hit on him, but it was useless. The cloaked figure ended up kicking the boy in the stomach out of reflex. Ness was sent flying and crashed into one of the vases shattering it.

"Child's play," the cloaked figure taunted as he prepared another dark beam pointed at the boy.

Ness attempted to stop this attack this time with his PK Flash. Both unleashed their attack at the same time. The two attacks collided. The dark beam was clearly more powerful then a fully charged PK Flash. Ness knew this and attempted to shield himself with his PK Magnet. The dark beam shot through PK Flash and hit Ness directly breaking his shield engulfing him in darkness. When the darkness was completely gone, Ness was nothing but a trophy.

"Three down!"

The stalker turned toward the unconscious Pokémon Trainer, "And now it's your turn…when I'm done with the note!"

As stupid as it seemed, the cloaked figure forgot to write another note since he was in a rush to ruin the four Smasher's vacation. It was a good thing that he always carried a pen around because he would never here the end of it when he forgotten a writing utensil in the past. He scribbled a another threat before throwing a black rose in the middle of the crumbled table (that was destroyed in battle) with the note attached to it.

"I think I won't have time to turn that Pokémon brat into a trophy…" the cloaked figure stated as he saw another Smasher coming toward him. He turned to the unconscious Pokémon Trainer and mumbled a few words before disappearing in darkness taking the Ness trophy with him.

The Smasher he saw was Mario with his water pump. Upon seeing the destroyed cavern, the plumber searched for anyone that was still alive. That was when he saw Ash on the ground unconscious and a black rose with another note attached to it. Mario checked up on Ash to see if he was still alive. Once he confirmed that the Pokémon Trainer was still alive, he ran over to the black rose and plucked the note out of the thorn. He read the note out loud.

_When you arrive here,_

_You'll realize that baseball boy has struck out._

_If you want to me to disappear_

_Then question the one that has his doubts_

_I'm sure angel boy knows who I am_

**_Because he is a sweet lovable boy._**

_From BSS (the one in Pinna Park is a fake of course)_

Beside the line that was crossed out since it was suppose to be a joke, everything else was a threat. Mario shook his head, "We have to take this guy seriously now."

* * *

The cloaked figure in Pinna Park was the one losing in a two against one match. He could no longer use Pit as a hostage since Ike found a way around that. While Ike was fighting with his sword against the beam sword, Sonic used the remainder of his strength to jump to Pit's platform and untie the ropes. Once the angel was free, he instantly joined the battle that was easily won thanks to Pit's arrows and the fact that Pit understood the mysterious figure's battle style very well. Ike and Sonic did not catch this though and only proceeded to kick more ass.

The stalker attempted to make a clean getaway when he saw that he lost, but Ike wouldn't let him. The blue haired swordsmen delivered the final blow to the head of the stalker only to find out that he slashed through nothing but darkness.

"There's nothing here…" Ike mumbled.

Pit turned away from the darkness. He knew at the start that the cloaked figure was a fake when he revealed his face. The real stalker was somewhere else.

Once the darkness was gone, the stage itself went back to the Pinna Park setting. The Smashers were still above the Ferris wheel. The commotion that was happening on the ground though went back to normal like nothing happened.

"Mission complete!" Sonic announced, "Shouldn't we get a Shrine Sprite now for defeating the boss?"

Both the angel and blue haired swordsmen glared at the hedgehog. Sonic knew that now wasn't the time to crack jokes.

Pit's angry stare vanished as quickly as a marble falling out of a little girl's hands when he saw the injuries that Sonic sustained.

"This is all my fault…" Pit mumbled as he went over to the hedgehog and looked at his injuries, "If I actually made an attempt to fight back then you wouldn't have had…"

"No worries!" Sonic said with his usual grin, "I won't die from this! The Doc. will patch me up in no time!"

"If you actually make it back in one peace," Ike stated, "The Master Hand is going to punish you when we get back."

The two Smashers flinched. They knew that they would be punished, but not that soon.

"I think I'll die right now," Sonic said in an exasperated tone.

Ike walked over to the hedgehog and grabbed him by the spines, "Shut up and let's get out of here."

"_-sweatdrop-_ Okay! I'll go back! Just stop pulling on my spines!"

"You're making him bleed again Ike!"

"Yes! I can die faster!"

"How about I cut your head off for putting Pit's life in danger?"

"…At least I know that this relationship isn't one sided…"

That resulted in Ike pulling on Sonic's spine even harder. The whole park could hear the hedgehog's scream and thought that it was a giant Yoshi of some sort and started to get on their knees and hail him.

"Poor Sonic…" Pit mumbled.

* * *

The three Smashers made it back to Isle Delfino in one peace. The fans were long gone mainly because they saw Mario again who told them not to talk to any of the Smashers they saw since most of them were on punishment and they would make it worse. The Piñatas believed Mario and left them alone. The group met up in the middle of the island.

The first reaction from Pit was the battered Ash on the back of the plumber.

"Ash! What happened?"

Mario glanced at the unconscious Pokémon Trainer and shook his head, "I don't know. When I arrived at Noki Bay, I found him like this. I also found another note with a black rose."

Pit's face darkened. _I knew it._

"Are you saying that the real one was over there?" Ike asked quite irritated that he defeated a fake.

"I would believe so. The note was written at such speed that it's almost unreadable."

"Where's Ness?" Sonic asked weakly. At this point, he lost a lot of blood and was near the state of falling unconscious.

Mario glanced at one of his longtime rivals and was shocked that he was beaten up quite badly, "If the real one at Noki Bay, then this fake you speak of was at Pinna Park."

"Yes," Pit answered.

"And the fake did _**that**_ much damage to Sonic?" Mario asked.

"Just answer my damn question!" Sonic hissed.

Pit was just as eager to know what happened to Ness. Mario glanced at the note and shook his head.

"He's gone," Mario said, "Just like Falco and DDD."

The information was too much for Sonic as well as the blood loss. He ended up fainting upon hearing that Ness was turned into a trophy.

Ike hid his eyes behind his hair so no one would see what emotions were in his eyes. Pit clenched his fist in rage. If Ness didn't go on vacation with them, then the boy would never have disappeared. But no! They just had to kidnap him instead of taking his camera from his room.

"Lucas is not going to take this well…" Ike finally said breaking the silence.

"And the punishment will be more severe for Sonic…" Mario added, "Mama mia…"

* * *

**Me: TBC with 8869 words. Notes!**

**1. During the Hoenn arc in the anime where Ash trained under the waves (I wish it was a waterfall) when he lost to Brawly. In this story, he would have done that when he was thirteen.**

**2. In the anime, Ash is usually connected to the Legendary Pokémon and is always receiving their power from them. In the second movie, he was involved with Lugia. The power he has is similar to the one he has in Pokémon the movie 8 _Lucario and the Mystery of Mew_. He resembles Sir Aaron who had the ability to use aura and near the end of the movie, he could use the power of the aura. _And recently in the Pokémon Black and White movie, he is granted powers from Victini. _In this story, that is his supernatural power. Why he is forbidden to use it will be revealed in chapter 8.**

_**I gained more knowledge about Pokémon and that has allowed me to change a lot of the facts on here concerning Ash. Also, when Sonic comments about how Ash would enjoy the roller coaster,Best Wishes episode (BW051) shows that Ash DOESN'T like the roller coaster so it's hilarious in hindsight.**_

**_Another joke is because I changed Shigeru back to Gary Oak, I can make more internet jokes. The best one is talking about his girth. If you don't get this joke, then I feel sorry for you. After all Shigeru is polite to Satoshi but is still a dick, Gary is a jerk to Ash and that's the major difference between the Japanese and English version._**

_**I changed Pit's overall attitude to the mysterious figure because of who he is. Pit wouldn't let him take control and would shout at him as evident in my other stories. Also, it would make more sense for Pit to understand how he fights since he knows him so well and him freezing up is because he didn't expect him to pull dirty tricks. **_


	6. Punishment

**Punishment**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. **

**Summary: After coming back from Isle Delfino, Master Hand proceeds with the punishments of the three bailing Smashers, but is forced to wait due to the injuries. Lucas does not take Ness' disappearance well and Mario questions Pit's knowledge of the three Smasher's disappearance. Will Pit tell the truth? And when the punishment is given the next day, who will survive the horrifying (yet amusing) punishment? Will the punishment be too much for a certain hedgehog?**

Chapter 6: Punishment

* * *

After the Smashers made it back to the Smash Brothers mansion (which they used the teleporter that was right next to the pipe near Sirena Beach's pipe) they went to the infirmary immediately. Crazy Hand knew of their return and told his older brother to punish Sonic and the other three (he doesn't know that Ness is gone) Smashers tomorrow since they came back with injuries. The Master Hand only postponed the punishment because of his younger brother's plea.

Dr. Mario and Peach (who was in her white medical gown) were relaxing in the infirmary before they arrived. Once they did appear, they got right to bandaging them. Until then, Pit, Ike, and Mario were forced to wait outside the infirmary.

"Pika!"

Pikachu ran toward the infirmary door upon hearing that his trainer had return. (Rumors spread fast around the mansion, so it's only natural that everyone knows what's going on). The yellow Pokémon wanted to see his trainer so badly, but the red light was still above the door. Nobody could go in until that light went away.

Pit took Pikachu into his arms and held him close. He whispered some encouraging words to the mouse Pokémon which only made him worry about his trainer's condition more.

The four Smashers didn't know how long they waited, but after a long wait, the red light disappeared. Peach came through the door with a smile on her face.

"They're okay," she told them with her cheerful smile.

The three human Smashers sighed with relief. Pikachu jumped out of Pit's hands and ran into the room to see his trainer.

Sonic was still unconscious on the medical bed, but Ash was awake but barely. His wrist was wrapped in a bandage and he had some band aids on his cheek, but in other words, he appeared to be fine. Sonic was okay as well, but he had a huge bandage on his injured leg and a medium sized bandage on his right shoulder. He was sleeping rather peacefully despite the bad news of Ness' disappearance.

"How are they?" Mario asked Dr. Mario.

When Smashers first saw Dr. Mario, they thought he and Mario were the same person. Dr. Mario turned out to be a completely different person. They turned out to be distance relatives (cousins of some sort). He is slightly older than Mario, and is more into medicine instead of saving the world, but he uses his skills as a doctor to treat others. He also prefers the color white over red. His fighting style is also different from Mario's. He dropped out of Brawl because he had to many patients to take care of.

"Both will be fine. Both sustained non-life threatening injuries, so I expect them to heal in a few days or so," Dr. Mario explained, "Red actually might recover in two days at the most."

"How so?" Pit questioned.

"That is what I don't know," the doctor told them, "But it has something to do with aura…"

"The aura that Lucario fights with?" Mario asked.

"Yes, but I don't see his connections yet."

Pikachu wasn't listening to the details of his trainer. All he knew was that Ash was okay.

"Sorry I worried you Pikachu," Ash mumbled with a small smile on his face.

Dr. Mario turned to Sonic, "Sonic's injuries were more serious, but he should be fine. I estimate that it will take a week at least to heal since he lost lots of blood…"

Pit glared at Ike, "I told you not to pull so hard!"

Ike avoided Pit's gaze. His cheeks were a very light pink that came from embarrassment of not listening to the angel's advice.

"The Master Hand probably will make it harder on his injuries…" the doctor added.

At the mention of Master Hand, the Smashers fell silent. How were they going to convince Master Hand not to punish them so soon?

Peach stood up and began to walk out the door. Mario turned to his princess and asked her, "Where are you going princess?"

"Someone has to tell Lucas that Ness is gone," she said calmly as she left the room.

* * *

Peach didn't have to tell Lucas that Ness was among the missing because the Ice Climbers and Diddy Kong beat her to it. The three Smashers saw Pit and the others without Ness and assumed that he was one of the missing and spread the rumor which later turned out to be true. Popo regretted telling Lucas though because when he told the PS boy, he shut himself in his room and refused to open it.

Diddy Kong was oblivious to why Lucas was upset and continued to spread the news to all the Smashers. The Ice Climbers stopped when they realized how distressed the blonde was.

Lucas and Ness were very close and they had the Subspace Emissary to thank. If one was hurt, the other one would be affected greatly.

Popo thought that if he was in Luca's place, would he feel the same pain? The male Eskimo turned to his long time partnered who was his also his sister. Would he be this upset if Nana disappeared suddenly?

Peach came by the room shortly after the two Eskimos left. She knocked on Luca's door. She got no response.

"Lucas, are you in there?" she asked.

Still no reply but Peach could hear someone sobbing on the other side of the door.

"Can you please open the door?"

"Go away…" came a week a reply.

Once Lucas spoke though, Peach knew that he wasn't taking the news well at all.

"Please sweetie. I can't help you if you don't open the door," Peach tried to persuade.

"GO AWAY!" Lucas finally yelled.

The sudden shout started the princess and Luigi who was just happen to be passing by the hallway. Upon hearing it coming from someone like Lucas, the younger plumber fled in the other direction.

The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom frowned. She didn't want to give up now but she knew that Lucas was going to open the door for her or anyone else anytime soon. After one last glance at the door, the princess began to walk away completely oblivious that the stalker was watching her every move.

* * *

The day was rather quiet after the sour vacation especially for Pit. Ash and Sonic had to stay in the infirmary for the night, so the angel had to sleep by himself in the room. It scared him a little because knowing that the stalker was among them, he would have to keep his guard up.

He heard a knock at his door. The angel waited to see who was on the other side. When he heard Mario's voice asking him to open the door, he got out of his bed and opened the door. The plumber had a serious expression on his face.

"What's the matter Mario?" Pit asked.

"There is something I need to speak to talk about."

"What is it?"

Mario held out the note that was attached to the black rose.

"Is that?"

"Another one of these threats? Yes."

"Why didn't you give it to the Master Hand? You out of all the people know that he'll be upset if you keep something like this from him."

"Before I give it to him, I have to ask you about something."

Pit gulped. He didn't like where the conversation was going.

"This threat says that you know who is making the others disappear. I wanted to confirm if what he says is true."

Mario expected Pit to answer his question sincerely. The angel wasn't going to tell him anytime soon.

_If only it were that easy. _Pit thought to himself, "I'm sorry Mario. I don't have any ideas on who is stalking me…"

Despite those words coming out of Pit's mouth, his face and overall body language said the exact opposite. The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom knew right away that he was lying. He didn't want to trouble the angel, but a matter like this was more important. What if the next person to vanish was his younger brother or his princess and he couldn't do anything to stop it?

"You're lying Pit," Mario said simply, "I need you to tell me the truth."

Pit shook his head, "I really don't know anything. If I did then I would have already turned him into the Master Hand!"

Mario's face was still unfazed by the angel's lies, "Please Pit. For the sake of everyone else, you have to tell me the truth."

Pit lost it right there when Mario wouldn't believe him that he didn't know, "I already told you that I don't know who it is! Why do you have to keep questioning me when I already gave you an answer?"

Mario jumped back from the sudden outburst. Pit noticed his mistake but didn't bother to apologize. He just glared at the plumber that he once idolized.

"It's late. I'm going to bed now," Pit said harshly.

"Wait!"

"Good night!"

Pit slammed the door on the surprised plumber. Pit had never snapped at anyone especially Mario. He once looked up to Mario ever since he saw the plumber defeat Kirby in a friendly match. He even turned the plumber back into his original form when he was a trophy. The angel followed him for the rest of the adventure until the very end when Sonic came and prevented Taboo from turning everyone into a trophy again. Pit technically switched his admiration from the plumber to the hedgehog. Some Smashers thought that this quick switching sides thing was the main reason on why Mario clearly disliked the hedgehog. That clearly wasn't the case though and only Luigi, Peach and Bowser (surprisingly) knew why he disliked Sonic.

Mario sighed. He wasn't going to get anything from the angel tonight or anytime soon. The plumber knew from experience that Pit was the type of teen that would tell one of their secrets eventually. He would just have to wait and pray that no one would disappear when it was time to tell them. He started to walk away from Pit's room, but not before checking his surroundings to make sure that no one was planning to sneak into Pit's room and attack him. Surprisingly when Mario left, the stalker wasn't anywhere near Pit. No, his plans were focused on getting rid of a certain hedgehog.

* * *

The night ended fast for the Smashers as morning came. Master Hand was already up and read to punish the Smashers. He announced on the intercom that Pit, Ash (Red), and Sonic come into his room pronto. All three of them woke up from the announcement but chose to ignore it. Dr. Mario and Pikachu did not want the two Smashers in bed all day, so they rudely pushed them off the bed. While not hurting Ash one bit, it made Sonic feel the injury in his leg again.

Dr. Mario was shocked to see that the Pokémon Trainer's injuries were already healed. Pikachu noticed this and jumped on his trainer with glee. Ash couldn't help but smile as he stood up with no problem at all. He turned to the doctor and thanked him for treating his injuries before he left to go see Master. The doctor turned to Sonic who was still complaining about his injuries.

"Are you getting out anytime soon?" he asked.

Dr. Mario seemed to have the same grudge as Mario, but unlike his younger relative, he refused to show it. Sonic felt like he was sweating a little as he stood up and proceeded to run, but his leg started to ache.

"You might actually want to walk to Master Hand's room instead of running," the doctor advised with an evil grin.

"You're evil. You know that?"

Sonic took Dr. Mario's advice and walked to his doom.

* * *

Pit had it better for him. Ike came by his room and told him to get out of bed. The angel instantly listened to the blue haired swordsmen and got dress. It was then did he notice that his yellow tunic that he wore sometime in battle was missing. Pit didn't think about that at the time and just stayed with his white tunic. He opened the door. Ike was on the other side and greeted him. The two Smashers decided to walk together, which Pit was relieved of. At least when he got his punishment, Ike would be there to cheer him up.

The only problem was when they passed Meta Knight in the hallway (who was awake before the announcement). The angel could hear the Star Warrior snicker underneath that mask he always wore. Some day…oh would he take that mask off just to see what his real face looked like and get a good laugh.

The two Smashers met with Mario in the hall who came along. His excuse was to see what type of punishment Sonic would get. Pit knew however that the plumber wanted to ask him about who the stalker was again. He prayed that he wouldn't though at least not in front of Ike.

Sonic, Ash, and Pikachu were already waiting for them in front of Master and Crazy's room. Ash looked rather nervous while Sonic kept his usual poker face.

"Good morning Pit!" Sonic said as he did his usual thumbs up to the angel.

"Good morning guys!"

"You're looking better."

"A good night sleep will make anyone feel better Sonic," Pit said as he turned to Ash and noticed that his injuries were completely healed, "It's good to see that you're injuries are healed."

"I know! It's amazing what intense training can do."

"Pika!"

Pit and Sonic seemed to bide Ash's white lie. Mario and Ike knew as soon as he said intense training that he was lying…at least partly.

All talk came to an end when Crazy came out his room.

"Master Hand would like to see you first Pit," he announced.

Pit turned to his friends for help. All but Ike turned the other way clearly saying, "You're on your own." Only Ike gave him an encouraging rare smile and told him, "You're be fine."

That was all Pit needed to enter Master's room unafraid. Crazy led Pit inside Master Hand's room and it was huge! You would expect that from two big hands of course. However once inside, Pit saw a man sitting on the couch. He was tall with black hair, brown eyes and a very stern face. He looked like that LME model Ren Tsuruga but much older.

"Whose that?" Pit asked Crazy.

"That's my older brother in his true form," Crazy explained, "He only appears in his human form when a Smasher does a serious offense."

Pit's eyes widen looking at Master and back, "THAT'S MASTER?"

"Yes. He looks annoyed, so I think you should sit down on the other side of him now," Crazy warned.

The angel had no choice but to obey as he sat down on the couch on the opposite side of Master. His solemn face was scarier than speaking to a big right hand.

Nothing was said until Master told his brother to guard the outside making sure that no one interferes. His younger brother happily obeyed.

Once gone, Master Hand went back to business, "You know what you and the other Smashers did wrong, right?"

"Yes…" Pit mumbled.

"Going outside the mansion without my permission is one thing, but getting yourself captured by an outsider is another-"

"It wasn't an outsider! It was someone inside the mansion!"

"Are you assuming that one of my beloved Smashers is stalking you? Am I hearing you correctly?"

"Yes…"

The Master Hand proceeded to yell at the angel, but he remembered something at the last minute and decided not to. Instead, he gave the angel a long lecture about protecting himself from others no matter what.

"Don't be the damsel in distress again," Master Hand told him, "It's already bad enough that Peach and Zelda are ones."

"They're princesses though…"

"And you're not and we're leaving it at that. Dismissed."

Pit was confused, "That's it?"

Master grinned evilly, "You're lucky. One of your friends convinced me in not to punish you. Therefore anything that has to do with these threats and your stalker is nothing on me until someone gets hurt. Dismissed."

Pit was too stunned that the Master Hand had to grab him by his wings and kick him out himself. Luckily Ike was standing in front of the door (Crazy moved out of the way when the door magically opened) when Pit was thrown out. The bluenette caught him in his arms as the door closed by itself.

"Pit, what happened?" was the first thing Ash asked as the angel thanked Ike for catching him.

"Nothing happened," Pit answered with a surprised face.

"Really? Master Hand didn't punish you?"

"No. He just lectured me and then kicked me out."

"That means I can come out of this unscratched!" Ash exclaimed.

Pikachu didn't agree with him when Pit added, "Someone else got me out of this."

Ash's hopeful expression fell.

"Who helped you?" Sonic questioned.

"That I don't know."

"Red," Crazy interrupted, "Master Hand would like to see you next."

Ash didn't seem worried at all. He assumed that everything will be all right. He walked into Master Hand's room and didn't return for ten minutes which was longer than when Pit stayed in.

Another five minutes passed and Ash still didn't come out. Pit and Sonic glanced at each other in worry. Maybe Master Hand was actually punishing Ash for not being able to protect Ness.

The Pokémon came out of the room eventually. He looked like he saw a ghost which wasn't common for him since there are such things as ghosts in his world.

"Ash what happened?" Sonic questioned.

The Pokémon Trainer looked at the Smashers and cried fake tears as he held a sheet of paper that rolled all the way down to the floor. The Smashers gasped.

"Master Hand wants me to undergo this training program starting today and will continue for a year for four hours straight…"

"That sucks."

"I'll never see Gary again!" Ash cried.

"Whose Gary?" Mario asked.

"One of Ash's friends," Pit answered. He prevented Sonic from calling Gary Ash's 'boyfriend' in front of Mario and Crazy Hand, but gave a quick love gesture to Ike telling him that those two were going out.

"What's the first thing on the list?"

Ash sighed, "A twenty stock match with R.O.B. later on today. A two against one match with Marth and Ike tomorrow and a three on one match against Peach, Zelda and Samus the day after that…"

"Ike, did you agree to this?" Pit questioned the bluenette.

"Yes. I would have to fight tomorrow either way."

"Can you go easy on me…or rather my Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"Can't do that."

"You suck…"

"Sonic, it's your turn," Crazy announced.

Sonic turned to his friends who told him to make it out of this alive since his punishment would be worse than Ash's training schedule for a year.

All was too quiet in Master Hand's room. The Smashers and Crazy said nothing. They waited for Master to say something. They didn't have to wait that long though since Master began yelling at the hedgehog.

"YOU IMPUDENT HEDGEHOG! HOW DARE YOU USE MY CREDIT CARD TO BUY YOUR CRAP! I SHOULD FEED YOU TO A BADGER RIGHT NOW INSTEAD OF KICKING YOU OUT!"

Master's screams were so loud that you would think there was an earthquake. The five Smashers gave up on the hedgehog and ran away from the area…for five minutes at the least.

Sonic's shouts were heard as well, but Master's Hand's voice dominated his. After ten full minutes, the shouts died down. Mario cautiously opened the door to the area. Crazy gave the signal that Master Hand calmed down. The plumber gave the signal to the others that it was all right to come back. They all slowly made it back to Crazy who sighed.

"Master Hand isn't going to forgive Sonic easily…" Crazy said with a sigh. "Why did he take his credit?"

The other Smashers looked at each other and then back at the door. How long would it take for Sonic to emerge from the door.

* * *

Ten minutes later and Sonic still wasn't out of the room. Mario got bored and began pacing around the room. Ash decided to look over that long list with his Pikachu and Ike (who wanted to see how much training he would be doing.) Pit sat down next to the Pokémon Trainer and read the list as well.

"I'll never make it out of this alive…" Ash complained.

"You say that now Ash, but I think you'll do well as it goes on," Pit told him, "And it's not like you'll be doing any of the fighting."

"Giving commands is just as tiresome as fighting," the Pokémon Trainer corrected.

Pit had nothing left to say to that.

All of a sudden, Sonic's scream was heard on the other side of the door. The Smashers jumped at the long silence being broken.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU RAPIST!"

Upon hearing that word, Pit and Ash rushed into action. Crazy wouldn't let them pass, but after a few more screams coming from the hedgehog, he decided to open the door for them.

The two Smashers stormed into the room demanding Master Hand to stop. The anger that the two felt though faded when they saw what was happening.

"Guys, he's crazy!" Sonic screamed as he got himself out of Master Hand's human grasp and ran behind the angel.

Mario and Ike were in front of the door and they were stunned.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Mario asked his rival.

"It looks…very feminine…" Ike added in a tone of disgust.

Crazy saw what his brother did to Sonic and gasped. He didn't think that his brother would actually choose **that** punishment!

"This is your punishment Sonic," Master Hand told him simply.

The punishment for Sonic was cross-dressing. The hedgehog was wearing a purple dress that had flower design that decorated it. His running shoes were switched with high heels that prevented him from running as fast as he always ran. He wore a purple hat also decorated with flowers. While his outfit was still a **little** girl's outfit (think about his appearance), it wasn't exactly feminine. The hedgehog still looked more like a female hedgehog than a male hedgehog.

"He looks…" Ash began. He tried his best to hold in his laughter.

"Cute!" Pit declared as he wanted to hug the hedgehog in between his arms because Sonic looked like those little dolls that one of his angel companions had in her room.

Sonic gave the angel a look that was mix of anger and embarrassment.

"I am _**not**_ cute!"

"Have you looked in the mirror recently?" Ash asked finally bursting into laughter.

"Bastard…"

"The punishment," Master Hand continued, "Is that you _**will**_ wear that for one whole week without taking it off. Until then, you can no longer train or run away. If you do then you'll face terrible consequences."

Ike turned to the Master Hand. His eyes widened upon seeing Master Hand's true form. Mario glanced at Master Hand and frowned. Master Hand only showed himself when something serious was happening. The last time was when the Smash Brothers Mansion was in huge debt when it first started out with eight fighters and had to increase the fighters to twelve to get more money coming in, but if Master Hand had a human form then did Crazy Hand have one too?

"It's great that a lot of you have seen my face again," Master began, "But I would like all of you to get the hell out of my room before I punish you all if you aren't already punished!"

The Smashers didn't need another word. They ran out of the room away from Master. Crazy Hand closed the door behind him.

"It's all right to change into your human form now _Caito_."

Crazy Hand obeyed as he magically turned into his human form. He only did when Master Hand requested it. Sure enough he looked much younger than Master Hand's human form. He had spiky blonde hair, brown eyes and a child like grin. You could say that he was a younger version of that LME actor Sho Fuwa.

"Do you think that you went too far with Sonic's punishment _Michiko_?"

"Not at all. This will teach him a lesson in not to mess with me."

"You never change, do you?"

"I will not tolerate rebels! He will learn his place here in Smasher Brothers Mansion and appreciate it!"

"Whatever you say. _I think you're trying to play matchmaker though._"

* * *

"Come on Sonic! You punishment isn't as bad as mine!" Ash told Sonic for the fifth time.

"My life is over…"

Pit felt sorry for the hedgehog. His image will be temporarily ruined for seven days. He thought it would be best for the hedgehog to stay under the covers to avoid further humiliation, but Master Hand wasn't going to let him stay in their room for the whole week. He would be humiliated by doing something rather girly…but if he were to do something like that, wouldn't Master Hand have a better excuse to kick him out?

"SONICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!"

Everyone froze. Sonic was the only one who showed a look of terror.

"Not Amy…" he murmured.

He proceeded to zoom off in one direction but when he tried to take off, he tripped on his high heels. Ash ended up laughing at the hedgehog for his clumsiness.

"MY DARLING SONIC!"

The pink hedgehog came out of nowhere and ran to her hero only to stop when she didn't see him. Not noticing anyone but Pit, she turned to the angel and asked harshly, "Where's Sonic?"

Pit looked at her in confusion, "What-"

"Where is he? He was just here a second ago!"

Pit pointed at the fallen blue hedgehog. Amy looked where he was pointing and gasped.

"3...2...1…" Ash began counting down as he covered his ears. The countdown was a warning that Amy was going to let a very loud scream.

The other Smashers moved back and covered their ears as the pink hedgehog let out a ear splitting scream throughout the whole mansion.

"And I thought Jigglypuff was annoying…"

"NO! MY SONIC IS WEARING A DRESS!" Amy screamed throughout the mansion. Everyone could hear her but chose to stay in their room to avoid the conflict that was about to happen.

At this time, the rest of the Sonic gang (which include Tails, Knuckles, Cream and her Chao Cheese, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze) appeared behind the Smashers as a bunch of scenes started to unfold.

"Sonic, what happened to you?" Tails asked in worry.

"He pissed off Master Hand again," Shadow answered with an evil grin. Since he was an assist trophy, he had his way of gathering information without others knowing.

After hearing that though, they either laughed at the hedgehog's punishment, worried about him (Cream was the only one who was worried), or scolded him in general. Sonic felt more miserable by the second.

"I am not going to be generous again…" the hedgehog murmured.

"You only have to wear that for seven days, so I don't see what the big problem is," Ash told him, "I mean, I have to train…"

"In fifteen minutes," Shadow finished, "I suggest you leave now."

The Pokémon Trainer looked at the black hedgehog but decided not to move from his spot especially when Cream and Pit told Sonic's friends to stop laughing at the blue hedgehog. All of them stopped eventually except Knuckles who was enjoying laughing at Sonic in the ridiculous outfit.

"How can I not stop laughing looking at Sonic in **that**?" the red echidna asked, "It looks funny on him that I almost didn't recognize him."

Normally Shadow or Silver would join in at this point to make fun of Sonic even further, but not this time. They noticed that the tension between the two was becoming more suffocating by the minute. Ike also noticed the change in atmosphere coming from the hedgehog.

"Knuckles…I think you might want to stop now…" Silver told him.

"Why? Sonic's the one that's always making fun of me, so it's my turn to make fun of him!"

"I really think…"

"Are you sure you're not a gay Sonic because in my eyes you're a **faggot**."

That one word was all it took for Sonic to snap. Shadow knew that was the cue to back off. The blue hedgehog glared at the echidna hoping for him to drop any subject of homosexuality. Knuckles was oblivious to the glare and continued the insults.

What happened next was too fast for the naked eye for everyone, but Knuckles was left with a red slap mark on his face. The red echidna was speechless when he placed his hand on his cheek.

"You're a bastard, you know that?" Sonic asked in a threatening tone.

"Sonic?"

"I thought you of all people would understand how I feel about the subject..."

Knuckles frowned, "I didn't-"

Sonic wouldn't let him finish his sentence as he sped off toward the mansion door.

"Sonic!" Pit called out hoping that the blue hedgehog would turn around and come back.

The blue hedgehog continued running toward the door. He kicked it with his heels destroying it and left. Mr. Game and Watch's beeping was soon heard.

"Nice going Knucklehead," Rouge told him in a rather angry tone.

"Tch. Sonic will come back later."

"…Mr. Sonic was crying…" Cream said simply.

"Chao."

Everyone turned to the little rabbit and her chao in disbelief. They couldn't picture Sonic crying of all people? And over something as stupid as wearing a dress? It didn't add up.

Ash wanted to go after the hedgehog but when he looked at his schedule, he shrieked, "I got to go train now! See ya!"

Ash zoomed off in the other direction to the battlefield. The Sonic crew slowly disappeared as they went their separate ways. Mario decided to go get something to eat. Pit and Ike were left alone again. The angel wanted to go look for Sonic, but Ike assured him that Sonic would be okay.

"He'll come back in a few minutes," Ike ensured him, "He's that type of guy."

"I guess…"

The two wanted to say something more to each other, but they both couldn't find anything to say. With Mr. Game and Watch coming down the hall with R.O.B. to repair the front door and both making high pitch noises, the two decided that they would go back to their room.

* * *

The hours passed but Sonic didn't come back. Knuckles and the others began to worry for his wellbeing. The echidna began to regret calling him a faggot.

Once the moon started to rise, Amy decided to start a search party for Sonic. Shadow and Knuckles reluctantly agreed to search for the blue hedgehog.

"It's your fault that Sonic ran off!" Amy reminded him, "So you go look beyond the mansion!"

Knuckles groaned as he and Shadow proceeded to search the next village which was Smashville. In Brawl, you got to fight on the top of the village, but Smashville does exist. It's not all innocent as people think it is. The animals also get into fights as well as cause crimes like humans and that is where the police dogs come in. They protect the village as well as pay attention to the lost and found.

As those two left to Smashville, the others decided to search around the mansion knowing very well that Sonic wasn't anywhere around Smash Brothers mansion.

Meta Knight and Kirby, who were practicing their swords skill decided to join in the search after telling certain other Smashers about Sonic not returning.

The two knocked on the teen Smasher's room. No one was in at the moment.

"When one of their friends is missing, they just happen to be somewhere else," Meta Knight said with a sigh.

"Poyo…"

"Kirby," Meta Knight began in a serious tone, "You go check Luca's room. I'm certain Ash is in with him. I will and check Ike's room for Pit."

"How do you know of this?" Kirby asked already knowing the answer.

"I have my resources," Meta Knight answered.

_You never tell me anything…_

* * *

Sure enough, Ash was with Lucas. After his twenty stock match with R.O.B. (who finished the door repairs at such a speed), he did stop by the room to see if Sonic was in. Upon seeing that the hedgehog didn't return, Ash decided to cheer up Lucas which was something Peach couldn't do. It would be easier for him to comfort the blonde because he was one of Lucas closest friends.

"Hey Lucas! Can I come him?" he asked.

There was no response coming from the blonde.

"I'll destroy your door if you don't open it!" he threatened. It was obvious that he wasn't the patient type.

Lucas usually took Ash's threat really well. He opened the door to the room as Ash let himself in. The Pokémon Trainer instantly noticed the sorrowful expression on Lucas' face. It was the same face that he saw when he first met him.

"You look terrible Lucas."

"…Why are you here?"

"I wanted to check up on my best bud."

"You're lying."

"I guess I'm half lying. I did want to check up on you though."

Lucas said nothing as he laid back in his bed, "Just get what you need and go."

Ash frowned. He sat next to the blonde and said, "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect Ness."

"…It wasn't your fault…if I was there…then maybe…"

"You couldn't have had come even if you wanted to. If you want to blame someone, blame me. I was the only one that was with Ness when he was taken."

Lucas turned his head slightly to the blonde. He didn't respond.

"It's funny how we're talking to each other again when Ness was captured the last time," Ash said trying to lighten the mood, "We became the best of friends just like that. I protected you from those monsters…and you helped me recapture Ivysaur and Charizard."

"That was all you…"

"And you saved us from a certain death."

"…Meta Knight saved us back then-"

"Come on Lucas! You have to have more confidence in yourself. If you don't, then Ness won't be very happy."

Lucas gave Ash a pathetic look before sighing, "I can't help it. When I see something that scares me…I just panic. I'm not useful to anyone…and I feel like I'm a burden to everyone else."

"Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses," Satoshi began in a serious tone that surprised the PK boy, "The only to become stronger is to conquer them both. If we can't do something as simple as that, we can't move on with our lives and trust in ourselves."

Lucas gave Ash a hard stare. Since when did the Pokémon Trainer say something really serious?

"That was quoted from the great Gary Oak…" Ash finally said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone of voice.

"No wonder it was so good! You trying to say something serious always goes wrong."

"_-red vein-_ Is that how everyone sees me?"

Lucas couldn't help but laugh. Ash really knew how to lighten the mood. Sonic, Pit, Peach and Kirby could also brighten the mood no matter what. They were the light of the Smashers. The blonde couldn't help but be jealous of these optimistic Smashers.

_I pray for the day where I will be needed by everyone._

There was another knock at Lucas' door. It was obviously Kirby.

"Search party needed, poyo!" Kirby shouted, "Sonic hasn't returned! Meta Knight wanted me to get you guys!"

Ash instantly jumped off the bed and headed out the door. He asked if Lucas was coming or not.

"I'll be there…soon…" Lucas mumbled.

"Suit yourself."

Ash left the room making sure to close the door behind him. The blonde decided not to help in the search and instead buried his head in his pillow and began to cry, "I'm just a coward… "

* * *

Pit was with Ike during the rest of the afternoon. If it weren't for Olimar harassing the bluenette to bring the angel into their room, then they wouldn't be in the room watching an anime called Moon Phase right now.

Olimar wanted to see his roommate with the angel tonight not only to get them together, but to prove that Pit wasn't the person making the other stalkers disappear that Fox has already claimed him to be. In order to do that, he used his Pikmin to bug Ike into bringing Pit into their room. He gave up after getting electrocuted by ten yellow Pikmin and rammed in the butt by four purple Pikmin. Olimar would have poisoned him next after that.

He watched the blue haired swordsmen speak to the angel who wasn't doing anything in particular. Happy that they were together in his room, he decided to bring a movie for them to watch. Since Pit hated horror animes, so it would be better to bring a comedy anime that had romance in it. He would have brought Gravitation from the girl's room, but then Ike would know what Olimar was planning, so he just grabbed an anime that looked funny and he just happened to get the anime about vampires and psychic mediums. Luckily, just because vampire were involved didn't mean that they were sparkling vampires.

Olimar now observed the two watch the anime. Pit was instantly distracted by the anime to know that he was being inspected carefully. Ike turned his head every now and then toward Olimar giving him mean glares. The spacemen prayed that his roommate wouldn't find out about his plan.

"Wow! That vampire's cute!" Pit commented referring to the main female vampire of the series.

Ike said nothing but nodded his head in agreement. Chances were that he wasn't listening.

Meta Knight suddenly comes crashing into the room killing some of the Pikmin in the process. The warriors appearance made the Smashers jumped.

"Couldn't you knock on the door?" Ike asked rather irritated that the door was destroyed.

"Sorry," Meta Knight said quickly. He wasn't apologizing about the door though. He was apologizing for interrupting Ike and Pit's time together, "Sonic has not returned since this afternoon. There is already a search party going about and we need you to come help us."

Pit instantly panicked, "I knew I should have went after him!"

Ike grabbed his sword in the corner of the room and told Pit, "We'll finish the episode later."

"So you were listening."

"Not really. I rather watch it then look for some stupid hedgehog _that couldn't even protect you._"

"Sonic's not stupid!"

"It's great that you two are getting along, but can you please make it quick."

"Be quiet Meta Knight!"

"…Young people…"

* * *

Even with the help of Pit, Ike, Olimar, and Ash, they couldn't find Sonic within the perimeter of the mansion. Master Hand forbid them to check outside the mansion which wasn't helping.

Some other Smashers joined in the search around the mansion. Ike found it useless to search the mansion since it was obvious that Sonic wasn't in it whatsoever. If it wasn't so dark, then they would be able to search beyond it.

After an hour of searching, some Smashers started to give up. Mr. Game in Watch in particular gave up and left to replace the door that Meta Knight broke.

"We're not going to find him tonight…" Roy complained as he let out a huge yawn.

"I agree…" Ash said with a sigh, "I can't even see my hand in front of my face."

"We have to keep looking," Pit told him in the tone he used as a captain of the royal bodyguards.

The two looked at each other and groaned. Thanks to Pit, they would probably search until midnight and find nothing.

Silver suggested that they waited for Knuckles and Shadow to return since they would surely find Sonic in Smashville.

"Does it take them that long to search Smashville?" Amy asked impatiently.

"Smashville is a huge village Amy," Tails reminded, "It could take two days to search the whole town."

Amy continue to complain even after the two tailed fox explained to her how long it would take.

The wait finally ended when a blast of light appeared in front of them. Shadow and Knuckles emerged from the light with the echidna holding an unconscious Sonic.

"SONIC!" Amy and Tails cried out as they ran to them.

"What happened to him?" Blaze asked.

Knuckles gave them all a sad look. Shadow shook his head, "He's just unconscious."

"That's a relief."

"I don't know…" Silver said having his doubts. When he said that though, Knuckles flinched slightly. It was then did he know that something bad happened to him.

"I'm taking him back to the good Doctor," Knuckles murmured.

The red echidna rushed to the infirmary before anyone had a saying in it. Since Sonic was found though, most of the Smashers decided to crash for the night. One of the Smashers was the stalker though and was rather upset that the blue hedgehog turned up. Seeing that the hedgehog was critically injured though, he probably accomplished something tonight.

* * *

The Sonic gang was kicked out of the mansion due to not being in the game. Shadow could say since he was an assist trophy while Knuckles was an exception to Crazy Hand. Pit, Ike, and Ash decided to wait outside the infirmary hoping for some good news.

"It's amazing that Sonic is always finding a way to get himself in trouble," Ash murmured.

Pit had to admit that that was true. Compared to Mario, Sonic was always getting into some sort of trouble. This was probably why Ash got penalized, but he still didn't know why he didn't get his just desserts and only got a warning instead. Olimar suggested that someone cared about him, but the angel wasn't listening to the spaceman at the time.

Olimar was trying to pass the hint that it was Ike that got him out of trouble. The swordsmen sacrificed his time of training to fight against Ash. Ike decided not to tell Pit though. He would rather have the angel figure it out on his own, but at this rate, he would never find out.

Dr. Mario came out of the infirmary immediately and sighed, "He'll be okay."

"What happened to him Dr. Mario?" Ash questioned.

Dr. Mario let out an even bigger sigh, "I don't know. His friend won't tell me anything and Shadow obviously doesn't know what happened to him. All I know is that that dress he was wearing was torn. He had bruises all over his arms and his broken leg wasn't helping. I suggest he not fight until the end of the week."

"Six days of not running around huh?" Ike asked.

"Exactly. He'll go crazy but recovery is important."

"Why won't Knuckles say anything?" Pit questioned.

"That's what I want to know, but I'm not going into his or Sonic's personal business. If you want to know then you ask them."

Dr. Mario went back into the room with the three Smashers following him. Sonic was slowly waking up from his slumber. Knuckles (who was still in the room) watched as his friend slowly sat up.

"Sonic, you're okay!" Pit declared as he rushed over to his friend.

The hedgehog looked at the angel with emotionless eyes and chose to ignore him confusing him. Everyone in the room noticed this immediately. Ash wasn't too happy with his friend ignoring Pit (who was always in the middle of attention between the three).

"Don't give Pit the silent treatment after getting into some sort of trouble," Ash told him harshly. He didn't mean to push Pit out of the way when he went over to the hedgehog and touched him on the shoulder.

"Ash, it's okay," Pit said calmly.

"He needs to say something to you at least…"

Ash noticed that Sonic's whole body was like ice. He was shivering all over. The Pokémon Trainer didn't suspect him to be freezing but he along with everyone else was shocked when he shouted, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Ash jumped back along with the angel. That sudden outburst was all Dr. Mario needed to know to confirm Sonic's condition.

"I need to talk to everyone outside the room," Dr. Mario said simply.

Nobody had any saying to it. Knuckles looked at the hedgehog and frowned. Sonic's eyes weren't full of life anymore and instead full of fear and anxiety. Clenching his fist in anger, he left the room and then proceeded to leave the mansion saying that he had a time limit to how long he could stay in the mansion.

"What's wrong with him Dr. Mario?" Pit questioned after the infirmary door closed.

"…That outburst was all I needed to confirm what happened to him. The bruises on his arms, the torn dress, his expression..."

Ike knew what word was coming next. The other two younger Smashers knew it was coming too, but they wouldn't take it that well.

"I think Sonic was assaulted...sexually..."

* * *

**Me: TBC with 8464 words. ****Notes!**

**1. Michiko means beauty/wisdom in Japanese. Master Hand's human appearance is bishonen which is where beauty comes from. His wise side will be shown later. BTW Caito doesn't mean anything. I just changed the K to a C.**

**2. Moon Phase is a vampire anime that focuses on comedy and romance then horror and suspense. It's about this photographer that sees this girl in a haunted castle of some sort when taking pictures and is determined to prove that she wasn't a ghost of some sort. He goes with his teacher and assistant for help, but the only come to confirm the magic powers that was surrounding the castle. The girl seems to be a nice person at first, but once her vampire side is revealed she expects Kazuki to be her slave which he refuses since he has a power that he is unaware of that allows him to resist the powers of a vampire. And so the comedy begins as Luna's (the vampire's name) family tries to get her back by any means necessary. The series just came out.**

**3. In the anime Hoshi no Kabii, Meta Knight participated in the war against Nightmare which was 200 something years ago and still looks the same. Since he 200 years older than Kirby, he consider and old person while Kirby is consider a baby (hence why Meta Knight can talk in the anime while Kirby can't.) Looking at the Smashers, Meta Knight is consider one of the oldest because of this if you don't count Pit (who's an angel) and Ganondorf (who's a demon). Meta Knight was talking to Olimar about this because Olimar is AT LEAST older than Samus. In his game Pikmin, it states that he has a wife and a daughter at least and has an ADULT job. I think the shortness makes him look younger than appears to be. Just like Meta Knight.**

_**After looking at this chapter, I find it funny how Ash is the one setting off the raped victim again. First it's Sonic in this story and in Seizensetsu, it's Trip. Of course...the major difference is that Ash wasn't thrown across the room. **_

_**And thus Sonic's Heroic BSOD begins, I can guarantee that by chapter 39 (the one I haven't started working on), he'll be working back to what he was at the beginning. **_

_**So I changed some things though. Ash basically telling Lucas that he had to recapture his Pokémon instead of capturing them like most people think because I'm pretty sure they were his from the beginning. And changing "queer" to "faggot" because queer is only mildly offensive depending on the person and faggot is just outright offensive. And of course, I don't think a doctor would say it outright. He would probably say it in terms that a person can understand it instead of saying it outright and causing panic. Finally and more importantly, more jokes about Gary MOTHERFUCKING Oak. **_


	7. The Recovered and the Accused

**The Recovered and the Accused**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. **

**Summary: After Dr. Mario's announcement, Sonic refuses to speak to anyone about what happened. When Knuckles won't even help his friend, will Pit finally step in and help the hedgehog? And what Fox? Will he finally snap and attack Pit for Falco's and the other Smashers disappearance? Who will be next?**

_**Thoughts and flashbacks are in italics.**_

Chapter 7: The Recovered and the Accused

* * *

Pit sighed. It had already been a day since that announcement that Dr. Mario made. He still couldn't believe that his idol was raped of all things. It just wasn't possible! This was Sonic we're talking about!

_Stop kidding yourself Pit. _Pit told himself. _Anything can happen to anyone if they act recklessly._

The angel tried to deny the truth but his inner thoughts won. If Sonic didn't run off then it wouldn't have had happened to him. He wasn't the only one suffering though.

Last night, after Dr. Mario told the three Smashers, Sonic quickly ran out of the infirmary to their room and locked the door and refused to open it to anyone. Pit did try to use the window to get into the room, but Sonic closed it before Pit could fly inside the room. This upset both him and Ash. They were kicked out of their own room and couldn't speak to Sonic to let them back in. They were screwed for the night…not really.

Ash managed to force Lucas to let him stay in his room until Sonic opened the door. The blonde only agreed because he didn't like sleeping by himself.

Ike allowed Pit to stay in his room along with Olimar. While the spaceman agreed to this, he ended up being kicked out of his own bed. Ike's excuse was, "You don't need something that big when you're the size of a bean."

The older Smasher found that offensive. He couldn't help but be short, but in the end, he gave up the bed and decided to sleep on the floor. He prayed that he wouldn't be stepped on when they woke up.

Pit and Ash had a hard time falling asleep the night before, which resulted in both of them being in a terrible mood the next day. While the angel didn't show his grouchy side, Ash showed it in his twenty stock match with Ike and Marth. The poor Pokémon were forced to stay out of their Pokéball until they were knocked out of the battlefield. Pit felt sorry for Marth who was getting knocked out faster than Ike who was staying away from the grouchy trainer. He was still disturbed from the news from the other night. He refused to attack half the time forcing Marth to do most of the work. The prince would soon yell at Ike after the match that Ash barely won when Ike started fighting back again.

"Poké abuse," Pit said trying to make a joke to lighten the mood after Ash finished his match.

"It doesn't work with you Pit so drop it," Ash retorted harshly.

Pit sighed at his friend's reaction and proceeded to help Ike back to his room. Charizard did the most damage to him which included some burns that could be treated by hand easily. Roy helped Marth back to the room that the two swordsmen shared.

The angel was glad that he was able to spend some time with Ike treating his injuries, but after that though, Pit began thinking about Sonic's condition again. He knew that Ash would check up on the blue hedgehog first, so he didn't have to worry much. Then again, if Sonic didn't open the door Ash might lose it and tear down the door.

In the end, he decided to stay with Ike and watch more Moon Phase episodes. He couldn't enjoy the anime though.

Ash attempted to visit their room, but Sonic still refused to open the door. Even with the threat of bringing the legendary Pokémon that controlled the ocean Kyogre to drown him and have Pikachu electrocute him afterwards, he wouldn't budge.

"You're impossible!" Ash screamed before he stormed off to poor Lucas.

And that was technically the schedule for the next six days until Sonic's punishment was over. During the time, Shadow tried to get information about what happened when Knuckles found him. The red echidna refused to say anything to the black hedgehog to his annoyance.

"If you're holding something that could destroy Sonic, I won't hesitate to kill you," Shadow threatened before speeding off.

Other problems including more of Pit's items disappearing. The angel was getting pissed off that he was losing clothes to wear by the day. He came to the conclusion that the stalker and the thief were two different people.

_At this rate, I'm going to have to ask Ike if I could borrow his clothes…_

Some good things came out of this though. Lucas was slowly recovering from Ness' disappearance because of Ash's presence, but at the same time, it was irritating him. He would have to deal with the complaints of Sonic not opening the door and the long training list. The blonde was glad that he wasn't on the list for the whole week. If the Pokémon Trainer stayed in the room for another week though, he might explode.

Meta Knight was on his guard for the past week. He forced Kirby to stay up all night and train with him to the pink puffballs dismay. While this was considered torture especially when they lost to Ash on the fourth day of his training program, Meta Knight was actually making him stronger by the day. All the swordsmen noticed the change in Kirby's sword play skills in battle. The Star Warrior still considered Kirby as a weakling and continued to wake him up in the middle of the night to practice their sword skills. However Meta Knight only called Kirby at night because he wouldn't admit it, but he was scared that Kirby might be the next victim to be turned into a trophy. It became apparent to him that the Smashers that were disappearing minus Falco were all the ones that escaped Tabuu's grasp since they were already a trophy but were wearing the DDD caps. DDD and Ness were already taken leaving Luigi and Kirby as the next victims. Kirby however was oblivious to Meta Knight's over protective side and just whined about being hungry and the Star Warrior being too cruel to him.

Mario got the news from his relative about Sonic. He acted like nothing happened, but deep down, he was disappointed in Sonic allowing himself to be raped so easily. The plumber didn't even consider why the hedgehog was attacked beside the usual "I'm too cool you!" attitude. Peach told him to focus on protecting his younger brother since either Luigi or Kirby were next since they were one of the few Smashers that had the DDD cap. The plumber took this to heart and spied on his younger brother the whole week, which scared his timid brother.

Other Smashers were either moving on with their lives and doing their thing or clinging to past events which led them to have anger toward a certain Smasher. One in particular was even planning to murder that person. The stalker would just watch from the distance as he watched the events unfold.

* * *

When the seventh day hit, Pit had had it with Sonic's withdrawn personality. It was common for people to undergo a long term of silence when they were raped but for the hedgehog it was ridiculous! He and Ash were suffering too!

Once the seventh day hit, everyone knew that Pit was going to snap. They don't know how he was going to snap, they just knew when it was going to happen and why.

Ike decided to leave the angel alone for just today. He didn't want to be anywhere near the angel when he was **this** demented.

Pit tried to play it off like he wasn't angry, but it was failing miserably. His smiles were obviously fake and he was giving off this evil aura that could suffocate anyone. When someone asked if he was really okay, his smile would crack and they would flee the scene before the situation got worse. The poor Pikmin were one of the few victims of Pit's anger. Olimar watched his friends parted from this world. The blue haired swordsman comforted him once Pit was out of their sight.

The angel was finally at his door. He took a deep breathe before knocking on the door, "Sonic, can I come in?"

No response came from the blue hedgehog.

"Please open the door?" Pit asked nicely.

Still no response.

"_-red vein-_ Sonic…open the door…" Pit said in a low tone. His voice obviously cracked.

And still nothing.

It was a shame that Pit lost his temper in front of Link (who happened to be passing by). The reader could tell with the number of red veins popping up above his head but for Link, it the simple observation that Pit's wings actually became red with anger.

"Okay Sonic…YOU OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW BEFORE I SHOOT YOU AND THE MOTHER FUCKING DOOR WITH LADY PALUTENA'S MOTHER FUCKING ARROW!" Pit threatened.

Pit **never** threatened anyone. Ever. The angel also rarely cursed at anyone especially one of his friends. If saying the word 'damn' wasn't enough, he would follow up with the F word and other words an angel shouldn't be saying. Upon hearing the threat, Link ran the other way to avoid the conflict that was going to happen.

The threat was all it took for Sonic to unlock the door because despite being traumatized by the incident, hearing Pit swear was worse. Pit thought that he finally got through to him. He was wrong because the hedgehog at the last minute changed his mind about unlocking the door and locked it again.

"You-"

Pit was going to say a long string of curse words but a simple shut up from the other side of the door prevented him from doing so.

"I just want to be left alone…" Sonic mumbled weakly on the other side of the door.

"You've been alone for almost a week now," Pit told him.

"I'm not ready yet…"

"At least let me get my clothes! Some jerk has been stealing my clothes and I'm going to have to ask Ike if I could borrow his clothes!"

"No."

"_-red vein-_ You are such a brat Sonic!"

On the other side of the door, Sonic was still shivering. It was bad enough that Ash was yelling at him but Pit too? God must hate Sonic.

"I'm not a brat…" Sonic retaliated weakly.

"You are if you don't let me in," Pit told him.

"Dammit, why are you so persistent?" Sonic questioned hearing his own voice rise up in irritation, "Don't you know what "I want to be alone" means?"

"Lying in bed all day, feeling sorry for yourself won't solve anything."

"…You don't understand. I-"

Sonic heard a loud bang at the door. He couldn't help but sigh. Pit really was going to break down the door if he didn't let him in. Letting him in was the last thing he was going to do. He wasn't going to let Pit or anyone see him in his awful condition.

After another bang and a threat about using an arrow, Sonic finally unlocked the door allowing Pit to come in.

Pit could see the sorrow emitting from the hedgehog. His cheerfulness was gone. He couldn't recognize the blue hedgehog in front of him.

Sonic sat back in his bed and told Pit to get his things and leave the room.

"The only thing I want is for you to go back to your old self."

Sonic stiffened. Pit wanted to know what happened to him. The hedgehog shook his head violently, "I won't say anything!"

"You got to Sonic. Do you want to suffer alone? Maybe I can help you…"

"You can't help even if you wanted to…"

"You never know until you tell me."

"…"

* * *

_It was after Sonic ran out of the mansion. He couldn't run that fast, but he knew that no one would run after him. He pushed his feet to the limit with his high heels and ran to Smashville. While Smashville seemed like an innocent village, it wasn't especially at night. A lot of shady people came to the village to hang out at the bar. No one would question his appearance though unlike the humans._

_Sonic stayed in the village until nightfall. He was planning to leave, but he was still upset with Knuckles' words._

_"I'm not a faggot…" Sonic told himself over and over again, "I'm not gay. I don't swing that way. Master Hand forced me into this…"_

_Not matter what he said though, he couldn't hide the fact that he was hurt by his rival and friend. He couldn't change his feelings toward the red echidna either._

_"I don't know what to do!"_

_Sonic let out another huge sigh. It wasn't like him to think so hard. He would normally just let things like this slide, but not this time._

_"Knuckles…what have you done to me?"_

_The hedgehog couldn't answer his own question so he kept quiet._

_Sonic was so busy trying to find an answer, that he didn't notice a group of shady animals approaching from behind. He didn't need to know because one of them walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder bringing him back to reality._

_"What's a cutie like you doing here all by yourself?" the animal asked._

_Sonic could feel his anger rising again. How dare some random animal call himself a cutie. He cursed at Master Hand for forcing him to wear something so girly, but then again that's what cross-dressing is._

_"Can't speak can you?"_

_Sonic glanced at the animal. The one making his advances on him was a hyena of some sort. The other four animals behind him included a polecat, owl, badger and panther. Most of these predators ate hedgehogs which worried Sonic greatly._

_"We were pretty lonely and we thought a girl could ease our loneliness," the hyena continued._

_Sonic could tell that the hyena was losing its patient. It was natural for crazy animals to lose their cool if one did not respond to them._

_"Fuck off," Sonic said harshly, "I'm not a girl."_

_The hyena didn't budge. The panther and polecat snickered. The owl did nothing._

_"Guess that's it," the owl finally said, "We want a girl not a guy Yena, so we might as well leave."_

_Nobody agreed with the owl though. The hyena gave an evil grin, "No. I think I like this one."_

_Sonic glared at his predators. If they didn't leave him alone, he would punch them in the face._

_"Low, he made up his mind," the panther told the owl, "Let him do what he wants."_

_"Fine by me. It's not my fault if you get bitch slapped by a fag," the owl said harshly._

_That word again. Sonic thought to himself. He clenched his fist in anger. Nobody calls me a fag and gets away with it._

_"Oh, he's shaking," the polecat stated, "I wonder if he's scared?"_

_The hyena made his advance on the hedgehog. When he tried to lift his dress up though, the hedgehog kicked him in the spot where it hurt with his high heels. The hyena clutched where he was hit. The polecat couldn't help but laughing. The owl shook his head._

_"I told you."_

_"Touch me again and you'll feel worse pain," Sonic threatened as he proceeded to walk away. He was stopped by the panther and polecat. He glared at them, "Get out of my way."_

_"We can't do that," the polecat said, "You hurt one of us. We have to pay you back now._

_"I don't think it's necessary," the owl said, "It's Yena's fault for attack-"_

_"Be quiet Low! We were assigned a mission from our boss," the panther explained, "He said to bring a blue hedgehog over. I don't know why, but it was his orders so…"_

_"Like I'd go with scum like you…" Sonic growled._

_"Watch it. You're on our turf now," the polecat hissed._

_The hyena stood up and glared at the hedgehog, "Get him."_

_Sonic groaned. They had no idea what they were messing with._

_The panther and the polecat charged at him the same time, but Sonic timed his jump and managed to leap over them. He sped off in another direction._

_"Don't just stand their you stupid felines! Go get him!" the hyena ordered._

_The two felines gave chase to the hedgehog and were catching up. Sonic noticed this and cursed at Master Hand again. If he wasn't wearing high heels, he could easily outrun them._

_Sonic didn't have a problem running away from them until the owl flew at him with a gun and started shooting at him._

_"Hey! Using a gun is dangerous! Didn't your parents tell you never to point a gun at someone?"_

_"Shut up before I shoot you in the mouth."_

_As Sonic ran, he wondered where the police were. _

_They were probably getting donuts somewhere...stupid police dogs. Sonic thought bitterly to himself._

_Soon the other predators got out their guns and started shooting at the hedgehog. One of the bullets hit Sonic in the back of his inured knee. This caused him to fall over in pain._

_"Wow, Pan actually hit him," the polecat stated._

_"I was going to hit something eventually," the panther said simply._

_Sonic tried to move his leg, but it was practically paralyzed. The hedgehog panicked. If he couldn't move his leg then he stuck._

_The predators caught up to him and grabbed him by the arm._

_"Let go!" Sonic shouted._

_The panther and the polecat did their best to restrain the blue hedgehog. Sonic's struggles were in vain._

_"Mission complete," the hyena said, "Let's bring him back to the hideout."_

_"You still have to tell us why we need to capture a fag," the owl said._

_Sonic flinched at that word again. Did he look so much like a gay that he was called it every time they got a chance to say it?_

_"Fine!" the hyena took a deep breathe before explaining to his comrades, "Boss got a call from someone telling him that if we captured a blue hedgehog then we would be rewarded with cash."_

_"How much?"_

_"In this village it would add up to 120000 Bells."_

_"That's a hell of a lot of money."_

_"Yeah. Wonder whose this rich."_

_Sonic had an idea who it might be._

_"If the hedgehog resists, knock him out. We have to bring him unharmed," the hyena told them._

_"He's already injured in the knee," the polecat announced._

_"Fuck that weak injury. It won't kill him."_

_"Whatever you say."_

_Sonic began to shiver in fear. He couldn't fight back with an injured leg, arms behind his back and his predators with guns that could kill him instantly. For the first time in a while, he felt defeated._

* * *

_Sonic ended up resisting the whole time forcing the panther to tie his hands behind his back. The hideout wasn't far but it took twenty whole minutes to get him back without shooting him. The owl was thinking of shooting him numerous times but held back for the prize._

_"Boss, we're here and we got the hedgehog!" the hyena shouted._

_The panther and polecat threw Sonic to the floor. The hedgehog groaned in pain. He couldn't get back to his feet with his injury and was forced to stay in that position._

_"Now that there's light," the hyena began, "I can see what our captive looks like."_

_The hyena examined the hedgehog's face and grinned, "He is cute for a fag."_

_Sonic glared at the hyena. He was keeping track to how many times he was called that. _

_If I ever get out of this, I'm going to kick you guy's asses! Sonic thought to himself._

_"He's even wearing a girl's underwear!" the polecat exclaimed as he lifted the dress up._

_Sonic flinched. Did these guys have any manners whatsoever?_

_"Hurry up Boss!" the panther shouted._

_"SHUT UP!"_

_The Boss emerged from his room with a chicken's head in one of his hands and a knife in another, "Can't even cut a nice chicken dinner properly without being interrupted."_

_"Isn't that your girlfriend?" the owl asked in a disgusted tone seeing one of his kind slaughtered._

_"Ex. She was being a bitch, so I took a knife and killed her," the leader explained, "Oh, I got more information from the client, I could do anything I want with the captive."_

_"Keep away from me…" the owl mumbled._

_"I won't kill any of my men Low. Trust me."_

_Sonic got a good look at the leader. He could see why he was leader. The reason why was because he was a lion of some sort. Lions were respected among the animal kingdom._

_"Is that the hedgehog?" the leader asked._

_"Yes Boss."_

_"Good job Yena, Low, Pan, and Po."_

_"P.C.! Po is for that retarded Teletubbie!" the polecat shouted._

_"Whatever. Po is easy to memorize."_

_"P.C. sounds cooler."_

_"Like that stupid video game that allows you to raise monsters?"_

_"Pokémon is cool! Have you played Brawl recently?"_

_"No. You're forgetting that we don't have a Wii."_

_"Oh yeah…"_

_Sonic looked at them all disgusted. If they knew who he was then they would have wished that they ever messed with him._

_"Calm down people! Let me have my fun!" the Boss exclaimed._

_"Then take the knife out your hand! It makes it look like you want to eat me next!" Low complained._

_The lion threw the knife behind him along with the head of the chicken. He then slammed the door behind him._

_"Happy now?"_

_"Not really."_

_"Prick."_

_The Boss shifted his attention to the hedgehog who was shivering uncontrollably. He grinned evilly revealing his sharp teeth, "Oh, I'm going to have fun with this guy."_

_Sonic couldn't help but be frightened. He tried to fight the fear of not being able to fight back. It didn't work. He hated being tied down like this._

_The blue hedgehog felt his hat being pulled off of him, He then felt being forced on his front. The Boss revealed his sharp claws and pointed it at the bottom of the dress, "This won't take long."_

_"What are we going to do Boss?" Yena questioned, "I want in on some of the action too!"_

_"You can guard the outside and watch from a distance. This one's mine."_

_"When we captured him for you…"_

_"Did you say something?"_

_"I said-"_

_Low covered Yena's mouth with his talon preventing him from speaking, "He said nothing. Let's get out of here."_

_The owl forced the hyena out the door. The polecat complained about missing out on the action resulting in the panther dragging him out of the hideout._

_Once all four of them were gone, the lion used his sharp claws to tear the dress down in the middle resulting in Sonic letting out a low yelp. He decided to be creative with tearing the dress and tore bits of it on the side._

_"Now you look better," the Boss said._

_Sonic felt the advancement from the dress to his thighs. He did the only thing he could do. He kicked with them, It managed to hit the Boss in the nose infuriating him. The last thing Sonic needed to happen in this type of situation._

_"Feisty are you? I guess I have to tame you…"_

_The Boss placed his entire body above the hedgehog preventing him from fighting back. Sonic couldn't do anything but scream for help now which was the last thing he didn't want to do. If anyone heard him, he would feel worse being saved._

_"No one will help you…"_

_Sonic's brain seemed to have froze when the lion leaned in and planted his lips on his own. He felt that tongue invading his mouth and it disgusted him greatly. Not only was it the tongue of a total stranger, but it was his first kiss. And he hated it when they pulled apart._

_The Boss proceeded to biting the hedgehog in the shoulder. It hurt like hell. Blood was dripping from his shoulder down to the cold floor. The Boss liked it much. He went as far as licking it._

_Sonic felt so much pain after a lot of bites, nibbles and thrusting. He had never been disgusted in his entire life. So disgusted that he hated himself for allowing it to happen. So disappointed with himself that he lost the will to fight back even when the lion left himself wide open for a counter attack._

_"Taming you wasn't so hard after all…"_

_Shut up. Sonic thought to himself. Just shut up and leave me alone._

_The hedgehog could feel the tears starting to emerge from his eyes. He held them in this entire time. He would NOT cry in front of anyone! Tears were a sign of weakness and he would never show them to a total stranger especially a rapist._

_"Cry for me and only me. No one will see anything…"_

_Sonic wanted to pass out. Forget the pain and all the things that happened to him. Just fall into the darkness…_

_Knuckles…_

_The echidna was the last person Sonic wanted to see before he past out. He surprisingly got his wish because someone busted through the door of the hideout holding the bloody feathers of the owl._

_The Boss stopped all of his actions and glared at the intruder, "Who are you, and where are my servants?"_

_"If you're wondering where they are, they're dead. I killed them all," Knuckles said in a dangerous tone._

_Sonic had never heard him use that tone of voice before beside the first time they met. They didn't know each other well, so it was only natural. Now they were friendly rivals. Seeing Knuckles this angry scared him but not as much as being violated._

_"Get you fucking hands off of him…" Knuckles threatened as he clenched his fist in rage. Blood dripped from the spikes on his knuckles that mixed with the blood of the dead animals outside._

_"Oh, so you must be the boyfriend of this faggot," the Boss said with an evil laugh, "You're too late. I've already claimed him."_

_If you thought Knuckles would snap after hearing that, you guessed correctly. Knuckles didn't even give another warning as he rushed toward the lion and punched him off of Sonic sending him flying through the room and into the next room where the dead chicken body was._

_Sonic couldn't tell what was happening but he could hear the exchange in blows in the next room. He knew that Knuckles was winning somehow._

_After five minutes of the fighting, it stopped suddenly. Sonic wondered who won. The winner came back through the door covered in the other's blood._

_"Knuckles…you saved me…" Sonic managed to cry out. His vocal cords were all messed up from the continuous kisses and the lack of oxygen._

_Knuckles turned to Sonic and said nothing. He bent down to untie the ropes that were preventing Sonic from moving his hands. Normally Knuckles would brag when he saved Sonic from something, but he didn't say anything to him now._

_"Knuckles…I…"_

_"Can't you protect yourself for a change?" Knuckles asked him harshly._

_The joy of the red echidna coming to his rescue vanquished just like that. It became apparent that Knuckles didn't even want to rescue the hedgehog but if he didn't, he would never hear the end of it from everyone else that was worried about him._

_"I swear, you are useless at times…"_

_"Knuckles…"_

_"The next time you get raped, make sure to put a fight. It's annoying seeing you become the next Princess Peach."_

_The harsh words that came out of the echidna's mouth was too much for Sonic. He couldn't help but let the tears flow down his cheek. This shocked Knuckles, but he didn't show it._

_"I'm sorry Knuckles…" he sobbed, "If I wasn't wearing this then maybe…"_

_"It's your own damn fault that you're wearing it."_

_"…I know. It's my fault for everything…"_

_"You bet it is. I would have been better off protecting the Master Emerald from Eggman today then search for you."_

_Knuckles truly regretted saying those words. He glanced to see his rival broken. The faint smile he saw when he was rescued was gone. It was replaced with a sad smile that could have broken anyone's heart. His tears didn't stop flowing either._

_"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Sonic repeated. There was nothing else he could say. He fainted shortly afterwards._

* * *

Pit couldn't help but feel sorry for Sonic as he watched him break down in front of him. If anyone else saw him like this, they would pity him. Not Pit. He was too nice to even pity someone.

"Knuckles hates me now…that's why he…"

"Knuckles doesn't hate you," Pit said in a low tone. However, in the back of his mind, he didn't believe his own words.

"He does hate me! That's why he's been avoiding me this whole week!"

"But you-"

"I may have locked the door and prevented people from talking to me, but not once did he come by to talk to me!"

"Sonic please-"

"He thinks I'm too dirty for him now…I'm useless to him…"

"SONIC!"

The angel would have slapped the hedgehog if he didn't see the sudden fear in the hedgehog's eyes after he raised his voice.

"Listen to yourself Sonic. Would Knuckles think of you as useless and dirty?"

"He told me…that…"

"Did he really mean it?"

"…I don't know…"

Pit sighed, "You jump to conclusion about his feelings toward you. But let me tell you this Sonic. He doesn't hate you. No one can hate you. If you didn't tell me that those guys were killed, then Ash, Ike, and I would have taught them a lesson in not to mess with one of us."

Sonic looked into the angel's sincere eyes. Whenever he looked at Pit, he always gained a courage of some sort that he didn't have. This would make him take more risks than he ever did before. He didn't know why.

"I'm sorry Pit…"

"For what?"

"For…kicking you and Ash out of the room…it's our room yet I treated it like it was mine alone."

"It's okay. You were upset."

"And I still am. I don't know how everyone will see me now…"

"They won't hate you."

"I'm probably a laughing stock to the others."

"Please don't go all emo on me. It does not suit you. It matches that guy from Final Fantasy VII. What was his name...Cloud!"

"That's harsh."

"It's true though, and Ash has already had enough of that type of personality. We want the old Sonic back today."

The hedgehog shook his head, "He's long gone. I can't get over that event."

"The scars on your body might never go away," Pit began, "But the wounds in your heart will heal. You have friends that can help you. Heck, you have me, Ash, Ike and the other Smashers. With us by your side, you can pull through this."

Pit had to curse himself for saying that though. In reality, it was the other way around. Scars on the body healed but the wounds in your heart might be with you for the rest of your life. However, if he wanted to cheer his friend up and pull him out of despair, he would have to lie for his sake, and sadly it was working.

"Pit…"

"And if Knucklehead won't help then Ash and I will have to beat some sense into him."

At the mention of Knuckles' nickname, Sonic couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself. He could actually picture Knuckles not wanting to help as usual and his friends beating him up.

"You finally laughed," Pit stated the obvious.

"I'm not laughing…I'm just thinking…"

"Of Knuckles? Don't worry. I'll make sure you guys will be back to normal soon. You can count on it."

Pit rarely broke promises to his friends. Sonic would usually tell him not to say promises that he couldn't keep. Sonic thought that the angel would break this promise, but the determined look in his eyes proved that he was telling the truth.

"I trust you."

"Great!" Pit cheered as he jumped on the bed. The hedgehog ended up bumping his head on his pillow.

"You seem more lively than usual…" Sonic said sarcastically.

"I'm just glad you're back to normal…sort of. Now all you got to do is dry those tears."

Sonic realized that he was still crying. He quickly wiped the tears away. His red eyes wouldn't go away for another hour but at least he stopped.

"You really know how to cheer someone up," Sonic complimented, "Even after a traumatizing event…"

"It's an angel's job to make everyone happy!" Pit told him. This was a lie that the angel did not mean to tell.

"I guess you're right. That's why they watch us in heaven with God."

Pit avoided eye contact with Sonic. Angels may watch people in heaven, but they were the same as humans. He unconsciously clenched his fists thinking about heaven.

_They're liars. _Pit told himself. _All of them except Lady Palutena, the royal bodyguards…and…_

"Pit!"

The angel snapped out of his thoughts, "Yes?"

"Don't zone out like that. You'll be the next target if you act that innocent."

Pit wanted to say something just as sarcastic like "You should talk." He kept quiet in order to keep Sonic from falling into depression

"By the way…" Sonic continued. He jumped off the bed and opened Pit's wardrobe revealing his stack of clothes, "Where did your yellow tunic go?"

"Someone stole it."

"Now I can see why you needed to come in."

"That's not it!"

"I know."

"Just open the window and let me fly out. There's someone else I need to talk to now."

"You're in a hurry…"

Sonic ran over to the window and opened it. Air came into the hot room pleasing the angel. He spread his wings and proceeded to jump but not before telling Sonic, "You're off your punishment today. Master Hand said that you can take off those clothes now."

"He won't yell at me?"

"He wouldn't want you to be embarrassed any further."

Pit flew off toward the bottom of the mansion. Sonic watched him leave and smile.

"Thank you Pit. You did something that no one else could do."

* * *

Everyone noticed Pit's change in mood after his talk with Sonic and it was a good thing. Now they didn't have to worry about the angel self-destructing in front of them. His good mood also meant that Sonic was okay. Now Ash could go back into his room and scold Sonic for many things. Pit warned him not to say anything about the incident last week as the mention of that could bring him back into the mood of depression again.

Lucas mumbled something about not having Ash in his room to bug him. It was obvious that the blonde fully recovered from Ness' disappearance or so everyone thought.

The angel was kind of sad though. He couldn't stay in Ike's room now that Sonic allowed him back in. Olimar was pleased to see Pit give back his room. The blue haired swordsman showed no emotion of him leaving to go back to his room, but deep down he was upset.

"Next time you come," Olimar began, "You can get laid with Ike!"

Ike was thankful that Pit didn't hear the spacemen. Once Pit was gone, he stepped on Olimar and killed his six Pikmin that didn't deserve to die.

"Say that again and I'll do worse than just step on you."

"Pikmin…" Olimar responded to his dead friends that ascended into Heaven without him again.

When Pit headed back to the room, he saw a note attached to the door. He froze. He thought it was another note from the stalker, but it wasn't since there was no black rose attached to it. He grabbed the note and read it to himself.

_**Meet me at the top of the mansion at 12:00 AM. There we will settle our differences. Bring anyone else and I'll kill you instantly.**_

There was no signature on it, but Pit knew who could write something like this.

"I guess Fox is still mad at me," Pit said out loud, "This is my chance to reason with him."

Unknown to him, Meta Knight and Kirby overheard the angel. The two Star Warriors planned to protect the angel from Fox no matter what. That was the whole reason of the training in Kirby's POV while in Meta Knight's, it was to protect not only Pit but Kirby as well from a Smasher that would resort to violence or the stalker.

* * *

Pit focused on one thing after the invitation to a duel and that was to find out what happened from Knuckles himself. However, he was nowhere to be found. The angel went to Shadow for the echidna's whereabouts.

"Everyone's not coming back to the mansion for a while," Shadow explained, "Master Hand kicked them all out because he thinks it's their fault for letting Sonic run off."

"But it's not their fault."

"Its Knuckles' fault. Because of him, I can't talk to Cream."

Pit was confused, "The rabbit?"

"Yes the rabbit that actually cares about everyone's wellbeing."

"You like her?"

"No, she just reminds me of someone a long time ago…"

"Oh…" Pit thought for a moment who Shadow could possibly like and the only person that came to mind was Lyndis, the green haired swordsmaster. "Then you like Lyn-"

"Instead of talking about my life, you should be worried about Sonic." Shadow interrupted almost instantly.

"Sonic is out of his depressed state, and now he needs to pick up the pieces slowly. I just wanted to ask you what truly happened."

Shadow frowned. Then again, he was always frowning about something. "Fine."

* * *

_Shadow only appeared a little after Sonic fainted. He saw the dead animals in front of the hideout. It was then did he knew that Knuckles killed them._

_"And I thought I was violent," Shadow said to no one in particular._

_Knuckles heard him though. He came out of the hideout covered in blood. Sonic was in his arms unconscious._

_"Cream must have changed you," Knuckles told him harshly._

_"Hmph. What happened to him?"_

_"Does his appearance tell you anything?"_

_Shadow gave him a long stare telling him, "Of course I don't know. I'm not part of the main community, remember?"_

_"I take that as a no."_

_"Did you do this to him?"_

_"No!"_

_There was silence between the two before the echidna answered, "His psychical state no, but his mental state yes."_

_Shadow got into his fighting pose, "So you did hurt him."_

_Knuckles sighed, "You really don't know the types of sexual assault, do you?"_

_"And what if I don't?"_

_"Talk to Silver about all the sexual harassments. At least **he** knows something that the Ultimate Life Form doesn't."_

_"Are you mocking me?"_

_"Despite being serious, you don't know much about life. Cream's the same way though, so I'll leave it at that."_

_Shadow wanted to say something but shut his mouth. He couldn't come up with a sarcastic comeback when he didn't know what happened to Sonic and what Knuckles was talking about. He just threw a towel at him telling him to wipe the blood off of his body._

_"I think you should take us back now."_

_"I'm on it. Chaos Control!"_

_Shadow got out a Chaos Emerald and teleported them away back to the mansion._

* * *

"That's what happened."

Pit was silent. Shadow gave him a confused look, "What?"

"You don't know what rape is?"

There was an awkward pause between the two. The angel took the silence as a "no" answer.

"You should ask someone else. An angel like me shouldn't be explaining the darkest side of humanity."

"Darkest side?"

Shadow noticed that the angel's personality suddenly becoming grim. He thought that Pit was turning into the devil for a moment but the angelic side returned quickly.

"Ask Dr. Wright or Lyn. They're the smart assist trophies. I'm sure they'll tell you."

"You make it seem like I'm dumb…"

"Only when you don't understand earth's customs."

Shadow groaned as he sped away toward the part of the mansion where all the assist trophies lived. The mansion is divided into two main parts. One where all the Smashers lived and another where the assist trophies and Pokémon live. The assist trophies had it easier because most of them get along mainly because most of them don't talk like the Nintendog. The human assist trophies and Shadow were probably the only ones that are worth speaking to since they have a lot of knowledge. (Waluigi does not count as an intelligent person by the way).

"I hope I didn't give that side of me away…" Pit mumbled as he walked in the other direction.

* * *

That night things went back to normal for Pit, Ash and Sonic. All three of them were speaking to each other again and were planning another prank to Pit's dismay. By then, Sonic already took off his dress and replaced the high heels with his red running shoes.

"We should get back at Master Hand for these punishment," Ash stated, "I can't stand this harsh training lesson!"

"It's good for you though," Pit told him.

"Be quiet Pit. You got off the hook thanks to someone."

"I didn't ask for it though."

"_-red vein-_ Secret admirer…"

"Who do you have to fight next?"

"After fighting Yoshi today, I'm suppose to fight the Mario brothers tomorrow. I'm screwed…"

"Just use Squirtle. It's water gun will beat the fireballs," Pit said sarcastically.

"Squirtle won't last long against those two. I'll have to be using Ivysaur and Charizard for the majority of the battle. Ivysaur is weak against fire and Charizard is weak against that water pump Mario has…"

"Did you ever consider that your Pokémon built up stamina the past week?"

"…No."

"Idiot," Sonic said.

"Hey! I can speak for longer periods of time. Does that count as something good?"

"No," Pit and Sonic said at the same time.

"You guys suck."

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to…oh yeah! The clock was stolen."

"It's almost midnight," Ash answered.

"Oh no…"

"Meeting Ike tonight?"

Pit blushed at Ash's comment, "N-No! Someone just told me to m-meet them."

"Secret admirer."

"You wish."

"You're more popular than Ash, so it's only natural," Sonic stated.

"Fuck you both!"

"Anyway, I don't need you guys following me. This is my private time."

Ash and Sonic gave Pit that look and waved their hands in the air telling him that they understood what he was talking about but they weren't listening.

"See ya!"

* * *

Pit used the window to fly to the top of the mansion. Only a selected few can visit the top of the mansion and it was technically people who could fly. However, the Ice Climbers showed that they could make it to the top by scaling the mansion.

The angel waited for five minutes and no one came. He sighed, "It's a prank after all."

When Pit felt a gun pointed at his head he knew he spoke too soon.

"Couldn't we just talk about this peacefully?" Pit asked innocently.

"Drop the innocent act. I know you know more then you let on," said the voice.

Pit jumped back from the gun, "Come on Fox! This is so unlike you! You were never this impulsive."

"And you've never hid information from the rest of us," Fox told him.

The angel innocent act was slowly falling. He remembered the night when Mario accused him of knowing more than he let on as well. Didn't anyone trust him?

"Why won't you trust me?" Pit questioned.

"Because I know from experience if someone is lying or not," Fox answered, "Falco is one of the people whose better at hiding stuff than you."

"So this whole thing is about Falco? I told you that I don't who took him!"

"It's not about Falco!" Fox shouted, "It's about you and that innocent act!"

"What innocent act?"

"What you're doing now! Angels live longer than the average human, so you would expect them to know more than they let on! Only a observant person could see through you. Everyone else is just blinded by your angel wings and stupid smile. Let me tell you Pit, it won't work on me!"

Fox noticed that his prediction was correct. The happy side of the angel was fading and being replaced with a dark side he had never seen before. Nobody has seen this dark side and that's only because he's an angel and nobody would accuse him for doing something.

"Why," Pit began, "Why doesn't anyone trust me? I've been telling the truth this whole time yet because of all of the threats address to me, you think I'm part of this whole scam? Well let me tell you something Fox: I am not part of this and I don't know who is doing this. If you keep accusing me, I'll…"

Pit couldn't finish his threat because he realized that he was letting his anger out. This was what Fox wanted him to do. He wouldn't play his game.

"Or you'll what?"

Pit said nothing, "I'm not that good at threatening so I really can't do anything…"

Fox groaned. The angel was going back to his angelic personality. If he did then that would make things a whole lot harder. Pit had this charm that allowed him to get along with anyone. Even those who seem to hate everything in the world. The charm was slowly affecting him and if it did, then Fox would lose all motivation to ask him questions. He knew that his rival Wolf would have did the same thing that he was doing now if the angel didn't affect him with his charm the night Falco disappeared.

"Dammit Pit…"

"I really don't know anything," Pit told him, "If I did, I would have told someone…like Ike or Ash and Sonic…"

That part was true in Fox's POV. Pit usually told his friends everything. He never kept secrets from anyone especially those close to him, but somehow Fox knew that Pit was lying to him about something that would be considered true.

"I guess I'm really going to have to knock some sense into you," Fox said as he pointed the gun toward Pit, "This was my last resort, but you won't speak the truth, then I must."

Pit looked at Fox sadly. No matter what he said, he wouldn't be able to convince him. He laughed to himself thinking that this was the first time that someone saw through him. He wished it was Ike that saw through the facade he wore everyday.

"Go ahead and shoot me," Pit began, "It makes you look like the bad guy either way."

Fox glared at the angel. It was true. Almost everybody took Pit's side to something. Whoever was against him would usually be laughed at for suspecting an innocent angel for doing something. He wished that everyone could see that the angel was not as innocent as he seemed.

"Stop right there!"

Pit and Fox looked up. Meta Knight was on the spiky thing (whatever the hell that thing is) of the mansion. His cape made him look more mysterious in the moonlight.

Kirby was at the door looking rather annoyed at Meta Knight's usual appearance, "Stop trying to make yourself taller. You're not Tuxedo Mask, poyo!"

Meta Knight dropped down next to the pink puffball and glared at him. "I'd like to see you do that."

"I'm not cool like you, poyo!"

_Why didn't he try being Batman?_ Pit had to ask himself. _Everybody loves Batman._

Fox glared at the two Star Warriors and then back at Pit, "Didn't I tell you not to bring anyone."

"I didn't know they would come! I thought Sonic and Ash would!" Pit shouted.

"You couldn't have figured out that we were watching you," Meta Knight began, "We just happen to hear you talk about a meeting with Fox at midnight."

"That's why you should never talk to yourself out loud," Kirby added with a grin.

Pit avoided eye contact with them. He really thought no one was listening.

Fox sighed. There was no way he could get anything about of him tonight, "I give up. You're impossible."

Pit glared at the fox, "I'm telling the truth dammit…whoops!"

The angel didn't mean to curse. When he curses though, he usually was lying. Fox and Meta Knight knew that he was lying the whole time. Kirby was just shocked at the harsh language.

"Now do you believe me?" Fox asked the Star Warrior.

"I…"

Pit suddenly felt a dark presence approaching. It was the stalker. The angel proceeded to take off when a dark beam almost hit him head on. If it weren't for his quick reflexes, he would have been a trophy.

"I missed."

The stalker made his appearance where Meta Knight made his.

"Oh well. I won't miss this time."

The Smashers got their weapons out (Kirby his sword) and were prepared for a three on one battle. Pit was ready to take flight and flee the mansion.

"So we finally meet face to face," Meta Knight began.

The stalker was still wearing that cloak to hide his identity.

"You better explain why you didn't attack that whole week," Fox said in a low tone, "We were all vulnerable at the time."

The stalker grinned behind the cloak, "That's because I was watching the events fold. It was great seeing that those animals were able to complete their mission."

Pit turned toward the stalker, "Wait. Does that mean you?"

"Yes, I ordered those animals to attack Sonic. I wanted to see what it would be like to witness an annoying hero like him fall apart. Let me tell you that I enjoyed it very much until the angel cheered him up. Now I'm attacking again for that reason."

Pit got his bow out and aimed it at the cloaked figure, "How dare you do that to Sonic! I will never forgive you!"

"I'm not the one who raped him boy, so I technically did nothing to him. It was his fault though for running off on his own though. All because he's a faggot."

"Don't talk smack about him you bastard!" Pit cursed. He let that last word slide by accident when he fired the arrow.

The cloaked figure dodged with ease and sighed, "You get mad over something like this and you'll become a devil."

"Shit…"

Fox and Meta Knight noticed that the innocent side of Pit was gone. He was going to stay and fight the stalker. It wasn't a good thing though. That was what the cloaked figure wanted.

"Great. I can get three trophies tonight and finish what I started last week."

"We're not going down easily, poyo!" Kirby announced.

Meta Knight wished that Kirby remained quiet. He did not want Kirby to become the next victim.

"I'll start with you," the stalker said as he faced Kirby. At such speed he fired the dark beam at the puffball. Meta Knight saw this though and grabbed Kirby and disappeared with dimensional cape. The blast almost hit Pit again.

Meta Knight and Kirby came out unscratched.

"Don't attract attention to yourself," Meta Knight warned.

"Poyo…"

The stalker was so busy facing the Star Warriors that he let his guard down when Fox attacked him from behind. Fox managed to kick him the back and knock him down. Meta Knight proceeded to follow up with an attack but the cloaked figure dodged at the last second.

"This is annoying…" the stalker mumbled, "I can't fight you all at once. Might as well finish things quickly.

The cloaked figure got out the smart bomb. Everyone froze.

"Yes on the battlefield, it's annoying but fun to watch just stand there and get blown up themselves," the stalker began, "But outside, it's deadly like everything else"

"Wait, you're not planning to blow everyone up?" Fox questioned. His friend Slippy invented the smart bomb so he knew how catastrophic the bomb could be if handled by some reckless fool.

"Yeah. But it's worth it if I can get away with the damage."

"You-"

The cloaked figure threw the smart bomb at the ground and it exploded.

"Everyone get away!" Meta Knight warned.

It was too late for that. The explosion engulfed everyone sending them flying in other directions. Meta Knight caught Kirby below he flew off in one direction. Pit and Fox flew in another direction surprisingly. The stalker seemed unaffected by the explosion and aimed his dark beam at the angel and fox. Fox saw this from far away and pushed Pit out of the way when it was fired. The beam engulfed Fox in it. Pit watched in horror as he witnessed Fox turn into a trophy. When the dark beam was gone, Fox was nothing but a trophy. His gun was the only thing that didn't become part of the trophy. The angel reached for the trophy and the gun and was almost hit by the dark beam in the process.

Before he knew it, the stalker leaped over to Pit and was ready to attack again.

"Game over Pit."

Pit reacted fast before the dark beam was fired. He attacked the cloaked figure with a swift kick forcing him backwards. The dark beam hit Pit in the wings. The angel felt the pain of the beam. When the beam disappeared, he was surprised to see his wings turned to stone. He couldn't fly if his wings were petrified.

"You can't be serious!" Pit screamed as he fell toward the earth.

The cloaked figure managed to stay above ground with a weird method of flying. It became obvious that his dark powers were allowing him to float. He watched as Pit fell.

"Hope he has a nice landing," the stalker said sarcastically as he floated back to the mansion ready to hide from the damage and attack. Why he didn't go after Pit and the Fox trophy was a mystery.

Pit tried to get his wings to move, but it was impossible. As he continued to fall he thought about the time he couldn't fly at one point.

_Now I know how those angels felt when Medusa petrified them._

He shut his eyes as he fell to the ground. He was prepared to die.

_But I have Fox with me though. I can't let him die!_

Pit decided to use Fox's gun to reduce the damage from the fall. He wished it was as strong as Falco's or Wolf's gun though. The gun wasn't strong enough to reduce the fall greatly. The angel switched strategies and got out his bow and aimed it at the ground. The arrow had so much force that he could create an explosion, but it wasn't as big as the smart bomb though. Pit landed on the ground hard with the Fox trophy and gun next to him.

_I should have put more power into that arrow. _Pit told himself.

The angel paid the price and slipped into unconsciousness. That would have been bad if the place he landed in was a safe place.

Pit landed in a forest surrounded by familiar creatures. They ranged from purple rats to green caterpillars.

Someone was hiding behind the pushes due to the explosion. The person was a kid around he age of fourteen which was the same age as Ash. He had brown hair and wore a white lab coat. There was something black behind him that looked like a Pokémon.

"What is that thing Umbreon?" The person asked.

Umbreon went out of the pushes and examined the explosion. It was then when it saw the injured angel with the Fox trophy and gun next to him.

"Breon!"

"Is it a person?" the trainer asked.

Umbreon nodded his head. The Pokémon Trainer slowly made his way out of the pushes and saw the injured angel. He ran over to Pit and examined his pulse.

"He's still alive," he stated, "But he doesn't look like he's around here. It's almost like he's…"

The Pokémon made a noise that warned the Pokémon Trainer that someone was coming.

"Not them again! Umbreon, help me carry this guy!"

The Pokemon really didn't help. It just grabbed the trophy in its mouth. The Pokemon Trainer had to carry the angel on his back. The angel wasn't really that heavy. His wings just made it difficult to carry him. He put the gun in his lab pocket.

"Lead the way Umbreon."

The Pokémon led him through the forest and away from the people that were chasing him.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 10490 words.**** Notes!**

**1. In the anime Hoshi No Kabii, Meta Knight has this tendency of appearing on tall structures to make him look taller than he appears to be. However, when he jumps down, there is always that awkward silence because of being the same size as Kirby. If you ask me, I think Meta Knight is copying all the mysterious characters that are in other animes like Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon. I don't mean it in the bad way. It's always a good laugh for someone the same height as Kirby trying something like that.**

**Yohko: Anything else you have to say?**

**Me: You people probably know who the person who rescued Pit is if you watch the Pokemon anime. He's Satoshi's rival. Oh! Be ready for a lot of Japanese Pokemon names that will confuse you unless you look at it on Wikipedia. Anyway, please review. Ja ne! Got to play Brawl now!**

**Yohko: You wanted to say something, did you?**

**Me: Yes…but it's rambling. Oh well! I was playing Pit on Castle Siege stage against Ash, Sonic and Ike on LV 9 and let me tell you: Ash is crazy! He just kept going after me like their was no tomorrow. Ike didn't even go after me. He went after Sonic and I thought he was still mad at Sonic not being able to protect Pit. -hint- Still, Ash kept sending Squirtle to attack with his Final Smash. I thought I was going to lose. Here were the results.**

**4th place was Ike. (Poor guy kept getting out when he fought against Sonic.)**

**3rd place was Ash (I really thought I was going to lose to him.)**

**2nd place was Sonic (Not the hardest person to beat when he was already on a high percentage.)**

**1st place was Pit (me)**

**It was a five stock match and I was at my last life…I really need to train for the Wii Fi. Anyway I'm done rambling.**

_**When I read these stock battles, nostalgia comes back to me I swear. But I realized that I failed sex eduction forever when I looked back at what Pit did to Sonic. So...I realized that scars heal most of the time but you'll remember incidents like these forever unless you get amnesia. Regardless, you can't heal someone in a week. Pit knows this very well but he's already at the point where if he didn't get back in his room, he would forget that info and he technically does when trying to cheer Sonic up. The encouraging words only allows Sonic to slowly recover, but not to the complete extent. This is what I forgot to mention when I first written this.**_

_**I'm adding more hints about the royal bodyguards now before Pit talks about them later, and because I changed the pairings for the characters at this point of time, I made it seem like Shadow liked Cream (which is gross BTW because of the whole age difference) so I switched it to Shadow liking Lyn and it was apparently obvious at the beginning even though I made it obvious that Shadow cared for her in chapter 23.**_


	8. Ash's Boyfriend

**Ash's Boyfriend**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. **

**Summary: Ash's rival and boyfriend Gary Oak saves Pit in the forest due to his description that Ash told him. He only helps Pit because he needs help to protect Ash's whereabouts and Pallet Town. The two make a deal that Pit will help Gary if he helped Pit in restoring Fox from his trophy form. Will they succeed? And what happened to Meta Knight and Kirby?**

Chapter 8: Ash's Boyfriend

* * *

_"Get lost you demon!"_

_"You're not an angel! You are a devil!"_

_"God will send you to hell!"_

_An angel at the age of six was kicked out of the house he lived in. His parents hated him with a passion for a sin they did. The boy glanced at the closed door waiting for it to open. It never opened. Instead, the boy heard the shouting of his parents about what to do with him. He began to walk away from the door crying._

_"Why are adults so mean?" the child asked out loud, "Why do they take their anger out on me? I haven't done anything to them. It's just not fair!"_

_"It isn't."_

_The child looked up to see a man with short brown hair and purple eyes gazing at him. He looked to be in his mid-twenties. He didn't look anything like an angel. In fact, his wings were black representing the devil. _

_"I know how it feels to be rejected by the parents who gave birth to you," the man began in a deep voice, "Do you want them to love you?"_

_The child didn't exactly know what he meant. All he wanted was his parent's love which he would never receive, "Yes."_

_"Then take this."_

_The man gave the child two golden rings. When the man was holding it however, there was a purple aura around it._

_"These rings will remove all the features your parents hate. With this, they cannot hate you."_

_"Really?"_

_"But I must warn you. You must never take them off. If you do then all that hatred that was sealed away will be released. We wouldn't want an angel with black wings, do we?"_

_"No."_

_"Are you sure you want this?" the man asked one last time, "It is not my responsibility for what happens to you afterward."_

_The angel thought for a minute before answering, "I just want mom and dad to love me."_

_When the child took the golden rings, the man smiled evilly, "Your fate has been sealed. I'll be watching you forever now."_

* * *

Pit woke up from his dream or rather flashback. It's been a while since he had a dream concerning that incident in Angel Land.

_I don't even want to think about that time. _Pit thought to himself.

The angel was fully awake when he looked at his surroundings. He seemed to be in a room where people did their research and he just happened to be laying on the table where objects were being studied. However, there was a blanket on the table representing that whoever found him didn't conduct an experiment on him yet. There was a door with another room behind him. It seemed to be the living room with modern furniture.

_This must be a research lab of some sort._

What startled Pit was when he tried to move his angel wings, they were no longer petrified. At first Pit thought that if his wings were no longer stone then Fox would be back to normal too. He frowned upon seeing the Fox trophy on the desk to the right with the gun.

_I guess I was the only one healed._

Pit felt the presence of another organism in the room. He instantly stood up and aimed his bow (which happened to be next to him) in the direction of the organism. He was surprised to see a black cat like animal with yellow rings around its body growling at him.

_A Pokémon?_

Pit and the Pokémon stared at each for a long time before someone told the Pokémon to stand down. The angel let down his guard as he saw a person emerge from the living room.

"Who are you?" Pit asked. He did not mean to sound crude but in a situation like this, it was the only way to show the person who they were messing with.

The black Pokémon began to growl again when the trainer introduced himself.

"I'm Gary Oak. I'm the grandson of the famous Professor Oak and I mean no harm to you."

"Gary? The Gary Oak that Ash has been talking about?" Pit asked out loud.

The Pokémon Researcher seemed surprised at this question, "You know Ashy?"

"You bet I do! Ash and I are like the best of friends in Smash Brothers mansion along with Sonic!"

"Oh. So you must be one of the friends that Ashy-boy mentioned to me."

"Pit is the name."

"Pleasure to meet you. _I'm glad I didn't leave him there. Ash would have killed me._"

The angel seemed rather confused with the Pokémon Researcher, "Who is Ashy-boy?"

"Oh! That is…Ash's nickname…I'm not suppose to use it but it is easier to memorize and it's a great way to piss him off."

Giving Ash a pet name meant only one thing. This was the guy that Ash was seeing behind Master Hand's back. The angel had to admit that he looked kind of cute.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Pallet Town. Umbreon and I found you in the Viridian Forest. You looked badly injured so we brought you to my grandfather's research lab."

"So…I'm basically in the town Ash was raised in."

"Yeah."

_It is a nice place. I can see why Ash is the carefree one of the group._

The angel looked back at his angel wings. His next question was about how Gary was able to bring his wings back to normal.

"About your wings," Gary began, "I thought the effect the same as the one from a certain video game series games so I mixed a remedy with a burn heal, ice heal and a Lum berry and sure enough, it worked like Stona."

Pit gave Gary a hard stare. Somehow, he knew that he was lying about how he cured his angel wings. His Pokémon was also giving him the look when one spots a white lie.

"Then how come it didn't work for Fox?" Pit asked pointing toward the Fox trophy.

Shigeru looked at the trophy in confusion, "Why would it work on that?"

"Because Fox was petrified!"

"…Really? It looks like a normal trophy to me," the Pokémon Researcher said innocently.

"Never mind. You wouldn't understand the situation he was in anyway."

Gary had a very serious look on his face, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

The Pokémon Researcher sighed. Pit was described as being a nice, innocent angel in Ash's POV but it seems like there was more to the angel than meets the eyes.

There was suddenly a loud bang at the door. At first Gary panicked, but upon hearing a familiar voice, he calmed down.

"Don't scare me like that Tracey! You make it seem like Team Rocket will burst into the lab."

A guy who seemed to be slightly older than Gary with black hair and a rather goofy grin appeared at the door.

"Sorry Gary! You didn't answer the door the first time, so I had to get your attention."

"Idiot. I don't know how Misty fell for you…"

"Did you say something."

"Nothing important…_-sweatdrop-_"

Tracey looked passed the brunette to see Pit standing on the ground. His angel wings caught his attention. Pit noticed the intense stare that the older teen was giving him and readied his bow just in case he planned to attack.

"Can you keep that pose?" he asked surprising the angel.

"Why?"

"I got to sketch you! You look like a real angel!" he cheered as he got out his sketch book and began sketching the angel.

"I am a real angel!"

The older teen seemed to be ignoring him as he sketched Pit's characteristic. If you were looking at Tracey's drawing though, you would fall head over heels for Pit even more because the facial expression on the angel's face was more exaggerated than normal. Gary couldn't help but laugh at Tracey's hobby.

"Sorry Pit! Tracey's hobby includes sketching Pokémon and other things that seem unique to him."

"You're wings are beautiful," Tracey continued still in his own world, "How did you get them to be so real?"

"Because they are real!"

Gary laughed at the two again. Pit turned to the brunette and asked, "What does he do?"

"He's my grandfather's assistant. He helps around the lap."

"And where is-"

"He's in Goldenrod City doing a talk show with DJ Mary. He asked me to look after the lab while he was gone, but…"

"You gave up training for your old man?"

"He's getting old…"

"There! All done!"

Tracey showed the drawing to Pit. The angel had to admit that it was a good drawing of him, but his face was exaggerated greatly. He did not look that manly but he wished he didn't have a childish face.

"Tracey, you have to get better at drawing real faces," Gary told him.

Tracey looked at his sketch and then back at Pit. He sighed, "You're right. I drew a grown up. Not a kid."

"_-red vein-_ Excuse you but I'm way older than both of you combined!"

Laughter broke out throughout the lab. Pit was the only one not joining in since he was the one being made fun of…for being angry! Normally people would be shocked if he was angry since he hid his true self from everyone. However, with these trainers, they laugh it off like anger is a normal thing.

_Why can't the Smashers not take my anger seriously like these two can?_

There was a knock at the door that made the two stop laughing. Tracey glared at the door knowing well who was at the door.

"Don't answer it…" Gary said.

"I have to. I can't allow them to destroy everything."

"What's going on?"

Tracey ignored him and opened the door. Gary's Umbreon growled at the people who were at the door. Gary seemed frightened by the men but chose to hide Pit in a nearby closet to the angel's confusion and dismay.

Pit did not like small spaces. Especially if it smelled **really** bad. He thought he was in the closet where the trash was kept. He could hear the voices of other people and they didn't sound the least bit friendly. In fact, they sounded threatening. All he could hear were threats from these people.

It was then did he hear Gary call out Tracey's name. It was a good thing that there was a little hole in the closet. That way he could see what was going on.

Apparently, there were these men dressed in black that had a red R in the middle of their shirt. They seemed to knock out Tracey with some type of stun gun. The men barged into the lab with stun guns. There was a guy in the middle of them that seemed to be the leader. He looked Italian but he was in fact Japanese. He wore an orange suit and had some cat by his side.

There seemed to be a Pokémon battle after that. Pit couldn't make out who was winning. All he heard was Gary's commands to Umbreon. It seemed like the guy with the cat Pokémon ordered it to attack. The battle seemed to last ten whole minutes before the winner was decided and it wasn't Gary.

"Pathetic," the man with the suit stated as Gary recalled Umbreon back to its Pokéball.

"Sorry Umbreon…" Gary mumbled to his Pokéball.

"You will now prove your end of the deal," the man began.

Pit couldn't see the expression on Gary's face, but he could tell that he was scared by the trembling in his voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Don't play dumb kid. There must be some secret to humans that have the 'aura' with them."

"I don't understand dammit!"

The man's voice started to become threatening.

"Now you listen to me boy! I want to know what happened to that boy who has been meddling with Team Rocket for a while now!"

"If you're talking about Ash, he's not here!"

"Where is he?"

"Somewhere where you'll never reach him!"

"You brat! You better tell me where he is!"

"And what would you do if you found him?"

"I'll end his miserable life and teach him the meaning of fear."

"That won't happen with the people he's with now. Compared to him, you're nothing but a weakling that has to rely on his men to do everything!"

"You're dead."

Pit gasped when he saw the man in the suit punch Gary in the face sending him flying toward the table. He could hear the brunette groaning in pain.

"Master Giovanni, if you hurt the boy anymore then we won't be able to get anything out of him," one of the men in the black suits told him.

"This boy has crossed the line. And I have no use for brats who won't listen to their superiors."

Pit clenched in anger as he witness this Giovanni man beat up the poor Pokémon Researcher. He wouldn't even fight back. _I guess he and Ash are two different people. _Pit thought to himself. _Ash would have fought back with his fists._

The angel got his in position, ready to destroy the closest door and attack Giovanni in the process. If he missed though, he was technically screwed. Not in the point of being the target of these men, but in the position where he might have to use brute strength against men that were weaker than him.

_Hit the mark!_

Pit fired his arrow. The arrow instantly destroyed the closet door sending it flying toward the men wearing black suits. The arrow blazed Giovanni in the shoulder. Giovanni, who was strangling Gary, released him from his grasp grasping his shoulder in pain.

"Who did that?" he asked.

Pit emerged from his hiding place. He tried to make a dramatic entrance but it failed since he ended up knocking down the fox trophy and gun with his wings. The angel sweat dropped.

"That entrance did not go well…"

"Who are you? Explain yourself!" Giovanni demanded as his men recovered from the flying closest door and aimed their stun gun at him.

"I'm Pit! Captain of the royal bodyguards of Lady Palutena, the goddess of light and ruler of Angel Land! I have come to bring peace to this land! You will be punished in the name of her highness!" he introduced trying to lighten the mood.

The speech did not go well either because no one knew what the fuck he was talking about. Giovanni labeled him as some angel wannabe that just happened to be good at archery.

"Knock that brat out," he ordered.

The Team Rocket members fired their stun gun at Pit. Pit used his Mirror Shield to reflect the bullet sending it back at them and paralyzing them.

"Nice try!" Pit said sarcastically whenever something was reflected with his shield.

Giovanni looked at his men and then back at Pit.

"What are you? Some type of demon?"

"Not a demon. An angel from above!" Pit declared as he fired another arrow at Giovanni. He didn't dodge it, but Pit changed the direction of the arrow on purpose to scare him. The arrow managed to cut his face leaving a line of blood on it.

"Damn you! Persian, go get him!" Giovanni ordered his cat Pokémon.

Pit didn't want to injure the Pokémon, but when he saw the resemblance to the Pokémon Meowth, one thing struck his mind. That cat was just as evil as the scratch cat Pokémon.

Pit didn't hesitate in turning his bow into his two swords and slashed at the cat. He made a grave mistake though as Persian was NOT Meowth. It didn't attack with Pay Day. It screeched it pain when Pit stabbed it in the front legs.

"Whoops. Thought you would fight back like Meowth!"

The cat responded with a hiss. Giovanni instantly noticed that the wounds were more serious than the ones it received in a Pokémon battle and called back his Pokémon.

"You're a crazy kid!"

"No. I'm just part of the Brawl lineup."

Upon hearing the world 'Brawl' Giovanni's eyes widen. It was then did he realize that the Pokémon Trainer he was looking for couldn't be found because he too was also part of the Brawl lineup which only the strongest people in the world could be accepted in.

"Dammit! Men we retreat for now!"

"But Master Giovanni…" they began after recovering from their stun gun.

"We can't fight one kid with this many men! We'll retreat and come back with enough men to destroy the town!"

"You wouldn't!" Gary cried weakly.

Giovanni grinned evilly, "I would."

With that said, Team Rocket and their leader retreated out the door. When they were gone, Pit ran over to Gary and asked if he was okay.

"Never been better. I had worse injuries," Gary replied weakly.

"That's good."

"More importantly, is Tracey okay?"

Pit glanced over at the paralyzed Pokémon Watcher and nodded his head, "He was just stunned. It won't last long."

"That's a relief."

"Why were those people after you?" Pit asked as he lifted the brunette off the ground. He was surprisingly light compared to Ash.

"They wanted many things from me," Gary began.

Pit placed Gary on the couch outside the lab. He then helped Tracey off the floor and placed him on the other couch.

"Thank you," he said weakly.

"I'm just glad I can help."

"They were after me," Gary continued, "Because of the incident after Sinnoh league."

"The Sinnoh league?"

"It's a competition that happens once a year. Trainers must collect eight badges before then and then register in order to compete," Tracey explained.

"Ash, Paul and Barry participated in the Sinnoh league…and…"

"Who won?"

"Ash did surprisingly. I was impressed. This marks the first league he ever beaten. And he won with the Pokémon he uses in Brawl. And he won against that cheater!"

"That's Ash for you!"

"I know. Well…after the league, there was this guy who was really handsome by the way and offered Ash a spot in Brawl."

"That must be Master Hand."

"He said his name was Michiko Hyuga."

Pit couldn't help but laugh, "That is so not his last name! His last name is Hughes! _At least that's what he told me and other Smashers._"

"Oh…anyway, Ash accepted instantly because he thought he would be able to fight other strong trainers."

"He got fighters all over the universe instead," Pit told him.

"Yeah. I tried to warn him. Apparently, he was disappointed that he couldn't use his fists in battle."

"Sure he's strong with hand to hand combat when he wants to but…"

"Team Rocket heard about this and proceeded to capture Ash in order to figure out why he was accepted. However, he was already gone when they confronted his mother. They were in disguise, so she didn't recognize them."

"And they're after you because?"

"I was the last person Ash saw before that guy's brother took him to the Smash Brothers Mansion. His friends he was traveling with Dawn and Brock parted ways before then and they have no idea where he is now. But the real reason they wanted to meet with Ash because he has this 'aura' that he was born with. This makes him more powerful than a normal human being."

"Ash has supernatural powers?"

"Yes. I'm surprised they won't let him use that power in Brawl."

"If he had that power, then he would be too strong and put Link to shame."

"I guess your right."

The trio couldn't help but laugh at that last joke. Both knew who Link was because they heard stories of the Hero of Hyrule and how many times he defeated the evil Ganondorf and saved Princess Zelda. His recent story passed around the Pokémon world like crazy.

"Anyway, there is more than one person in the world that has 'aura'. As stated in a legend, those with 'aura' were people with pure hearts. Team Rocket thinks that I'm one of those people with 'aura' which I don't because if I did, I would have kicked their asses before they even touched me."

"Gary, you're brains, not brawn like Ash is," Tracey reminded.

"I know, but…"

Pit eyed Gary suspiciously. It was true. Gary had no psychical strength whatsoever, but he suspected Satoshi to be packed with it. After all, Ash wasn't one of the smarter Smashers. He was still smarter than Donkey Kong and Bowser though.

"What are you going to do now?" Pit asked interrupting the two, "If Team Rocket attacks Pallet Town."

"The police are aware of Team Rocket's actions," Tracey began, "They are probably surrounding the town as we speak."

"Then why-"

"Some of the officers are stupid and can't see through their disguise. However, if they are really going to attack the town head on, then the police won't miss them."

"I doubt they can do anything about it…" Gary murmured, "Most of the time, Team Rocket gets away with their crimes. If they get away with annihilating Pallet Town…I wouldn't be surprised."

"The world would know what Team Rocket is capable of…"

The two trainers sat their in silence forgetting about Pit.

"I don't think I can protect my grandfather's lab that he dedicated his life to…"

"Don't threat!" Pit told the two.

The two trainers finally noticed Pit's presence.

"All we got to do is show them who is boss! Let the Pokémon fight Team Rocket."

Gary glared at the angel, "They belong to other trainers and they won't appreciate if I used them without their permission!"

"Just a suggestion. Use Ash's Pokemon then."

"…But Ash…"

Pit sighed, "Let's make a deal. If I stop Team Rocket from destroying Pallet Town will you help me restore Fox?"

"W-What?"

"That trophy in the lab. It was my fault that he's a trophy instead of a fox that should be pointing a gun at me right now. If I was fighting more seriously then…"

"Pit…"

"Anyway just help me restore him. I'm sure the other Smashers will be glad if you did."

Gary gave an unsure look to the angel. It was only luck that he was able to bring his wings back to normal.

"I'll try."

"Yes! Now no one will suspect me!"

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Just get his Pokémon ready. I'll be training outside."

"Pit wait!"

It was too late to reason with the angel since he was already out the door taking the Fox trophy with him. The only problem was that Pit did not know his surroundings. He would have to ask other people for directions, but his foreign appearance would scare them.

"Are you going to help them?" Tracey asked him.

"It's not if I want to help him. It's if I can help him. I don't think I can heal a trophy like I did with the wings. Besides, he's our only help in defending Pallet Town without Ash…"

"You could send an SOS to him."

"The lines been dead for a week. I don't think he'll pick up."

"Gary," Kenji began in a serious tone, "You have to have faith in yourself. Ash wouldn't want to see you like this."

"I know, but compared to him…I'm nothing. My battling skills has depleted ever since that battle with Team Galactic...if I can't even hold my end of the bargain like that one time, what makes anyone think I can do anything now?"

"Gary…"

* * *

"Are we there yet, poyo?"

"Come on Meta Knight! We've been walking through this forest for at least twelve hours now!"

"Be quiet Kirby. I'm trying to focus."

In the last chapter, Meta Knight grabbed Kirby and flew off in one direction. That direction was a forest far away. Kirby would have thought that they were in the forest where the Yoshis lived since it was all peaceful.

"It would be much easier if you flew back to the mansion."

"If I did, then it wouldn't be a challenge to you."

Kirby let out another sigh, "Torturing me again in a life and death situation."

"Be happy we hadn't found any demon beast yet."

The pink puffball frowned. Meta Knight was always serious when it came to him, but whenever he tried to put humor in his comments, he tends to be more sarcastic then anything else. Most of the time, that humor was directed to Kirby himself and the puffball didn't find it amusing.

"Couldn't I just call the Warp Star to help us out, poyo?" Kirby asked.

"No…not yet…"

"Why not now?"

"Because…"

Kirby waited for Meta Knight to answer. He wished that he didn't though because the ground was rumbling underneath. Out came a demon beast that ate the puffball whole. Meta Knight chuckled to himself.

"Because I wanted to see you eaten for a change."

Kirby sliced his way out of the demon beast with his sword. He glared at the Star Warrior.

"You're mean!"

"I'm not mean. I'm truthful."

"That's it! I'm calling the Warp Star! Warp Star!"

There was a long pause, but the Warp Star came eventually. Kirby hopped on it as he piloted it in the air. Meta Knight flew up with him.

"Which way?" Kirby asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Meta Knight told him.

"I give up! Don't blame me if we end up in Antarctica!"

_That's fine by me as long as I'm with you._

"Did you say something?"

"No. Nothing of importance."

"Everything is important if I'm hungry!"

"After almost getting eaten by that demon beast, you're still hungry? I hope you plan on losing weight."

"Meta Knight!"

Kirby's scream was heard throughout the whole forest and sure enough, it was inhabited by Yoshis. They all woke up to look at the sky before running in one direction which was the direction of Pallet Town.

"Hope those Yoshis don't kill anyone…" Meta Knight said with a sigh.

* * *

Trying to help the police guard the entrance to Pallet Town did not go well for Pit. As soon as they saw him they forced him to take cover in anyone's house. Unaware of the circumstances of Ash's world, Pit refused him. That was when the leader of the police officers Jenny politely told him to go somewhere to hide.

"I'm going to help and that's final," Pit told her firmly.

"Do you have a Pokémon?" she asked.

Pit shook his head.

"Then you can't help. Go back home. We'll protect Pallet Town."

Pit frowned as he hesitantly walked away from the police. His eyes drooped at that one world. Home.

_I don't have a home anymore._

Pit looked at the police officers making sure they weren't paying attention to him. Once he was certain that they went back to guarding the entrance, he used his angel wings to fly outside the town without them detecting him. He hid in the tree that could easily get a clear view of the battle that was about to happen as well as the town.

"Depending if they do well or not depends if I'll help them or not," Pit told himself. He might not have to step into the battle, but the chances were very high seeing that there weren't that many police officers.

* * *

Pit finally saw the Team Rocket members in view. He wanted to warn the police, but he chose to stay in the tree that he suddenly got attached to. He also wanted to see how well the police would defend the town without him. The Team Rocket members had the look of a murderer on their face. Their Pokémon that were beside their evil trainer seemed to be hurt by their owner. Pit felt pitied them.

Their leader Giovanni was standing at the very end of the Team Rocket members as they marched toward Pallet Town. The police with their police Pokémon were read to take action. It was going to be one of the biggest battles in Pokémon history…or so Pit thought.

The angel suddenly caught a glimpse of a familiar dinosaur coming from the very end of Pallet Town.

_Who let the Yoshis out?_ Pit asked himself.

The Yoshis were stampeding through the south of Pallet Town and were making their way toward the upcoming Pokémon battle. If the screams of the townspeople weren't heard then the police would have been trampled by the dinosaur's enormous feet.

"Move out of the way!" Jenny ordered her men.

They obeyed as they all jumped out of the way at the last minute when the Yoshis made it to the entrance of the town. Team Rocket was caught off guard and was forced to retreat. Most of them got trampled on though. Giovanni noticed that his men were falling before him and jumped out of the way along with some of his other men that noticed the stampede. The Yoshis finished trampling on the Team Rocket members as well as some of their Pokemon and made a u-turn all the way back to the forest they lived in.

"Okay…" Pit mumbled as he witnessed the entire scene. _So much for making my big entrance._

It seemed like Pit wouldn't have to do anything because the police noticed that most of the Team Rocket members were injured and ordered their police Pokémon to capture them. Upon seeing his men being captured one by one like minor criminals infuriated the Team Rocket leader.

"I will not be defeated by something so small!" he announced.

He turned the other direction and retreated. At first, it seemed like he was running away from the battle, but that was proven false as he came back in a robot that was in the shape of an iron/gravel Pokémon. His head could be seen in the middle of the robot. The robot was HUGE. Pit estimated that it was slightly taller than Bowser's Final Smash Giga Bowser.

"I will kill you all with my Aggron robot!" Giovanni declared.

Pit sweat dropped before letting out a huge sigh, "Team Rocket has taken a new low."

The reason Pit said this was obvious. Only the three members of Team Rocket that followed Ash and his friends everywhere he went would use gigantic robots to capture Pikachu which they failed every time. For their boss to resort to the huge robots made Pit feel sorry for those three Team Rocket members who actually have a heart.

The robot caught the police off guard. Jenny recovered the fastest and ordered all the Growlithe to use flamethrower on the robot. They were about to if they weren't kicked aside by the robot's huge feet. The police officers were forced to call them back to their Pokéballs leaving them vulnerable to the other Team Rocket members.

Pit thought that Giovanni would order his men to tie up the police, but he was horrified when he saw the leader turn on his men.

"YOU WILL ALL DIE!" he declared as he pressed a button in the robot that fired laser beams from its mouth. It took the form of hyper beam obviously.

The angel watched in disgust as he saw Giovanni attack his men along with the police with his hyper beam. Most were injured critically, but a few died from the attack. The Pokémon of the forest either flew out of the trees or ran of the bushes and away from their habitat to save their lives. Pit shook his head. _Foolish humans. They're all the same in this world after all._

The angel snapped back to reality when he saw the hyper beam attack hit the town. The angel stood up from his branch and flew back to the town that was getting blasted by a series of hyper beams.

* * *

By the time Pit flew back to the town (after avoiding some of the hyper beam attacks), it was already in ruined. Some houses were pitch black. Others were still burning from the impact. People were evacuating to the only place that wasn't yet destroyed by Giovanni. That place was Professor Oak's lab.

Pit felt sorry for the kids of Pallet Town as they were crying when they evacuated their homes. One of the kids in particular was crying in front of his burning house for his mom and dad that were probably killed in the flames.

"Too cruel yet so obvious."

Pit noticed that the Aggron robot was making its way into the town. Not everyone had evacuated the town.

_I guess I'll step in now._

The angel finally stepped into the clearing with his bow in hand. He was all that was standing in the way of the laboratory and the surviving citizens. The robot made its way to the middle of the town and stopped upon noticing the angel.

"So you'll still willing to give up your life for these pathetic fools?" Giovanni questioned.

To the Team Rocket's leader's astonishment Pit gave a sadistic look, "Not really. I just need to protect this one person and his friend from dying in order to save one of my comrades. I don't care about anyone else here."

"That's funny coming from an angel. Are you sure you aren't a devil?"

"I am an angel, but angels are the same as human beings alike. We only care about ourselves and those that belong to us. I will protect Gary and Tracey though from the likes of you!"

Giovanni grinned evilly, "I like people like you. Those with dark hearts but can fool those around them easily. How about this, I'll stop attacking the town if you join Team Rocket and lend me your powers."

"For world domination? Forget it. Ash would kill me if I joined someone as evil and bitter as you. Besides...those other idiots in Heaven wouldn't let me live it down...especially that fire angel."

Giovanni frowned, "You'll regret that decision."

Giovanni pushed a button in the robot allowing the robot to shoot another hyper beam attack at Pit. Pit dodged it with ease by flying out of the way. Giovanni fired continuous hyper beam attacks. One was deflected back at him with the angel's Mirror Shield.

"Where did you get that shield boy?" Giovanni asked.

"My goddess entrusted me with this shield. I will use it to bring judgment to you people."

"And you just said that you didn't care about these people."

"I don't, but this is Ash's hometown. I can't allow it to be destroyed. I don't care how many people are killed as long as those close to him are still alive," Pit added to his last comment.

Pit fired an arrow at the head of the robot knocking it back a little. He quickly turned his bow into two swords and rushed at it. He used his Angel Ring to do some damage to the legs of the robot. Giovanni countered by ordering the robot to stomp on the angel. Pit rolled out of the way just in time. He continued his quick hits with his swords on the legs. He wished that he was stronger because his swords were only causing dents in the robot's legs. Unless something more powerful attacked it, then he wouldn't be able to bring the robot down.

Giovanni surprised Pit by pressing the button that made flames come out of Aggron's mouth. Pit deflected it with his shield but the flames went passed the robot and hit the house behind it. People were running out of the house screaming and crying.

"You actually intended on killing those innocent people?" Giovanni asked.

Pit said nothing. He just watched the humans run behind him and in the direction of the lab.

_I have to get rid of the head. _Pit thought to himself.

He flew above the robot and proceeded to fire an arrow at its head when a hyper beam was fired at him again. The angel barely dodged it, but when he did, he felt the Fox trophy fall out of his tunic and onto the ground. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the robot proceeding to step on it. Without hesitation, Pit glided down to the Fox trophy and snatched it up before it was stepped on. This left him vulnerable to a flame attack of the robot. Pit was hit in the back directly. He cried in pain as he clutched the trophy close.

"You're a weird one," Giovanni stated, "You say you don't care about the humans, but you're willing to put your life on the line for one trophy that isn't even alive."

"It's my fault he's like this!" Pit shouted, "And I'm going to make it right!"

Giovanni grinned evilly, "You revealed your weakness, so this fight will be your last."

The Team Rocket leader pressed another button. Out of the robot's mouth came smoke that prevented Pit from seeing what his next move was.

"Dammit!" Pit cursed. _I should have gotten used to that Smoke Ball after all!_

"Caught you."

Giovanni reached out toward the angel and snatched him with the robot's huge arms. Pit couldn't see what was happening, so he couldn't predict the next move. He yelped as he lifted off the ground. The smokescreen cleared shortly afterward.

"Too easy."

Pit glared at Giovanni. What he said was what one of the three sayings that he said when he won a Brawl match.

"I'll give you one more chance to live if you join me. If not I'll crush you."

"Forget it! I won't join you!"

Giovanni growled, "It's your decision. DIE!"

Giovanni pressed two buttons. One was allowing the robot to send electricity out through its body and electrocute anyone that was touching it or anything that it was touching. The other was to allow the hand to clench its fist. Pit screamed in pain as he was being crushed by the hand and getting electrocuted. Giovanni laughed as Pit's screams were entering his ears.

His laughter was seized when he heard a Pokémon Trainer give his Pokémon an order.

"Arcanine, use extreme speed!"

A dog Pokémon of some sort with red fur and a bushy tail came out of nowhere and in a blink of speed sped through the arm. The Pokémon moved so fast that the hand was destroyed in the process. The hand released the injured Pit which the Pokémon caught him on his back and hopped safely to its trainer.

"I told you to wait! Next time you do something stupid; don't expect me to save you!"

Pit looked up weakly at his savior and smiled faintly.

"Sorry Gary. I guess I got a little cocky."

The Pokémon Researcher glared at the angel, "God! You're like Ash! Always stepping into the battlefield without even thinking of the consequences."

The angel pouted, "Don't put me in the same category as him."

It was then did the dark personality that Pit was showing to Giovanni disappeared and replaced with his innocent personality.

_It's almost like he has two personalities. _Giovanni thought to himself.

Tracey came running toward the two and asking if Pit was okay.

"Just a burned back and a stomachache from being squashed," Pit told him.

"That's a relief."

The two Pokémon Trainers turned their attention to the robot.

"Pit, you did your part. Now we will do ours by protecting the town we love so much!" Gary declared.

_But I didn't do anything. _Pit thought.

Tracey got out three Pokéballs and threw them into the air. Out came a purple bug Pokémon with huge red eyes, a blue mouse Pokémon, and a green bug Pokémon that had scythes for its arms.

"Go Venonat, Marill, and Scyther!" Tracey ordered.

Shigeru took out five Pokéballs and threw them into the air. Out came a huge blue turtle Pokémon that Pit recognized as the final evolution of Ash's Squirtle, a purple Pokémon with a horn on its head, the black Pokémon that was with Shigeru earlier, a yellow Pokémon that had electricity coming out of its back, and a Pokémon with a red and blue rose as its hands.

"Go Blastoise, Nidoking, Umbreon, Electivire, and Roserade!" Gary ordered.

There was a slight pause when Gary released his Pokémon.

"I didn't know that you had a Roserade," Tracey stated.

"Ash gave her to me before he got to the Sinnoh League…" Gary mumbled. Upon thinking about that event, his cheeks became bright red.

Tracey gave Gary that look, "Oh. I see."

"Be quiet Tracey!"

"…Can we go back to the battle?" Pit asked.

"…"

The Pokémon Trainers were focused again and ordered their Pokémon to attack. Blastoise and Marill were ordered to extinguish the flames though.

The Pokémon weren't as strong as Ash's Pokémon party. Pit noticed this and realized that even with this many Pokémon, they couldn't defeat the robot.

Giovanni yawned. He felt more entertained facing the angel than dealing with these Pokémon. He pressed a button resulting in the robot locking on to its target and hitting them all with a fully charged hyper beam. Venonat and Umbreon were taking out easily, but the other Pokémon were still standing. The trainers were forced to call the two Pokémon back.

"Let's see how long your Pokémon will last," Giovanni said.

* * *

Back at the Smash Brothers Mansion, Gary **_did_** send an SOS to Ash. The Pokémon Trainer was worried sick about his friend's wellbeing when he didn't return last night. He was stuck babysitting Sonic that night and he wasn't pleased. It turns out that Sonic could only speak to him and Pit without worrying about anything but if it was anyone else else, he would start freaking out and curling into a ball again.

Upon hearing Gary's SOS signal and that Pit (and Fox) ended up in his town that being attacked by Team Rocket infuriated him. He took this SOS to Master and Crazy Hand asked for their permission to leave the mansion.

"You must take other people with you to make sure you come back," Master Hand said strictly.

"I'm taking Pikachu and Mewtwo with me. Is that enough?" Ash asked impatiently.

"No," Master Hand answered.

"Why not?"

"Red, you're forgetting about Pit and Fox," Crazy Hand told him, "They are also in danger and you need more backup than you three."

"Those two can take care of themselves," Ash stated, "And I know the dangers of my world. I know what Team Rocket is capable of and how much damage they can actually do. That's why only the Pokémon are needed for this mission."

"Lucario and Pichu cannot come and that's final," Master Hand said making his answer clear, "Take Link and Snake with you."

"But it's not demons! It's Pokémon we're talking about!"

"And add Ike," Crazy Hand added.

"But…"

"Trust us on this one Red. You're be thanking us later," Crazy Hand told him.

"What are Lucario and Pichu doing?"

"They're searching for Kirby and Meta Knight who also went missing with Pit and Fox. Yoshi, DK, and Diddy Kong went to help them."

"That's a lot of people…"

"That's why your mission is to stop whatever threat is happening in your town and bring Pit and Fox back," Master Hand ordered.

"What about Gary?"

"Who?"

"…Never mind…I'll be off now."

Ash walked out of Master's and Crazy's room. Pikachu, Mewtwo, Link, Snake, and Ike were already waiting for him outside.

"Lead the way to Pit," Ike said simply.

Ash gave Ike that look and turned toward Mewtwo, "Teleport us to Pallet Town."

"As you wish."

* * *

It didn't take long for the rest of the Pokémon to be taken out by the robot. The robot was just as strong as Pit predicted. The two trainers were forced to call their Pokémon back…even the ones that were extinguishing the fires because Giovanni was aiming for them next.

"You guys did all you can," Pit told the two trainers as he stood up, "But now I have to finish this guy off."

"You can't with your injuries!" Gary stated.

"If we don't do something then everyone's dead. Do you want that?"

"No…"

Pit prepared his two swords, "That's good to hear."

The angel flew toward the robot and slashed at the glass where Giovanni was seen in. That was the robot's weakness from Pit's observation. If the person controlling the robot was removed, then all functions toward the robot would be gone.

Giovanni saw through Pit's attack pattern and block the glass with the robot's arms that punched Pit out of the way when he got too close. Pit's arrows couldn't even glaze it.

"I'm disappointed that my opponents are this weak. I will end everything now!"

Giovanni pressed another button which was a combination of a hyper beam, flamethrower, and thunderbolt. They were all aimed at the Pokémon Trainers. Pit realized this and stepped in between the attack. He didn't use his shield because this attack would be too strong and his shield would end up breaking. The attack hit him right now.

Gary and Tracey watched in horror as Pit took the attack for them. After the executed move, Pit fell from the sky and landed on his wings unmoving.

"PIT!" Gary screamed.

The angel was still alive of course, but Giovanni thought he was dead. He laughed in triumph as he watched Tracey run over to him.

"He's still alive…" Tracey murmured to the Pokémon Researcher.

Giovanni turned his attention to Gary who was standing alone. He grinned evilly, "You're next to die!"

The hand that that Arcanine knocked off replaced itself with a chainsaw. It aimed at such speed toward Gary that he wouldn't have enough time to dodge.

"GARY! LOOK OUT!" Tracey warned.

All seemed too late for the brunette. Time seemed to be moving slow for him as the chainsaw was brought down on him. He stared at it in horror recalling an event a long time ago.

_Just like that time…only Ash won't save me this time…_

Before the chainsaw was brought down on him, Gary called out for Ash.

"Take this! Triple Finish!"

Giovanni did not expect three Pokémon coming out of nowhere and attacking with a force so great that the chainsaw was destroyed in the process.

"Who did that?" he questioned angrily.

The trio knew who did that. They turned toward his direction and smiled. Gary nearly cried when he saw his rescuer.

"Ash!"

The Pokémon Trainer made his appearance next to his three Pokémon, "The one and only."

His Pikachu appeared from behind him and jumped on the brunette in order for him to cuddle the yellow Pokémon.

"You came too Pikachu?" he asked the yellow Pokémon.

"Pika!"

"He's not the only one," Ash stated.

Pit was stunned seeing his other rescuers. One was the Hero of Hyrule Link who had his sword in his hand and ready to attack the robot. Mewtwo was the second one as he was seen behind Ash glaring at the robot or rather Giovanni. The third was…

"You did well…for a kid."

Pit glanced at the box that was right in front of his face.

"Snake…why am I not surprised?"

Snake popped out his box, "You're not happy to see me?"

"If you're going to make an appearance, at least make yourself look more serious!"

Snake grunted as he lifted the angel off the ground with ease and carried him over to the other Smashers. Pit protested for the whole two minutes that he was carrying him.

Giovanni was panicking now. One Smasher was hard enough to deal with, but when you get five Smashers against one huge robot, the odds of winning was slim.

"You! How did you all get here?"

Ash glared at the Team Rocket leader, "Gary sent me a SOS signal before you even arrived in town. I couldn't let you destroy the home I was raised in, so I took it to the Master and his brother and this is the rescue party my town gets, but this is enough for the likes of you!"

Link glanced around. It seemed like he was looking for someone, but Pit chose to ignore it.

"How come Sonic isn't with us?" Pit asked weakly.

Ash shook his head, "He's a pussy. He won't come out of that damn room."

"I thought-"

"You just restored his spirits to trust his roommates Pit. You didn't restore his spirit to love the outside world. I'm telling you, it's going to take a _**LONG**_ time for him to recover."

"…"

"Can we talk about Sonic's problems later after we deal with this man?" Mewtwo questioned as he prepared his shadow ball attack.

Ash noticed the murderous aura coming from the clone Pokemon, "You must still have a grudge against him."

"I should have killed him the second time he tried to force me to go to his side."

"Well, here's your chance. I'm not going to let him away with destroying my home!"

"People like him are far worse than Ganondorf," Link admitted.

Snake said nothing. He too had killed many people in the past, but he didn't mention it to anyone. There was also the fact that the need to kill this man was extremely high. _Pit shouldn't be watching this._ He thought to himself.

"How are you guys going to defeat him?" Pit asked.

The Smashers turned toward Pit and smiled. They all held up a Smash Ball in their hand surprising the angel.

"Master Hand gave us all one for this mission," Ash explained, "It will be enough to take him out once and for all."

"Then go for it. I have no saying in this."

Ash grinned evilly as he ordered his Pokémon to line up. Link sped over to the head and jumped to the head of the robot preparing his attack. Pikachu was storing all of his energy inside ready for the ultimate volt tackle. Snake rested Pit to a nearby tree (that wasn't burned yet) and jumped on the branch and readied his grenade launcher.

"It's show time," Snake mumbled.

"Attack!" Mewtwo ordered. He was the only one without a Smash Ball or so the angel thought. He would use it to kill Giovanni once he was out of the robot.

Link attacked the head first with his Triforce Slash. The slash attacks were so fast that the robot could not open its mouth to counter attack. Snake fired his grenade launcher at the glass hoping to shatter it. Pikachu turned into a ball of electricity and attacked the entire robot from the head to assist Link to the glass to assist Snake. Ash ordered his Pokémon to Triple Finish at the legs.

Tracey was so amazed at the sight he was seeing that he quickly got out his sketch book out and started sketching the battle that was befalling him. Pit wanted so badly to join in the fray, but his injuries wouldn't allow it.

All the attacks were a critical hit to the robot. If Giovanni stayed in the robot any longer, then he would be blown up along with it. He had no choice but to abandon it.

Once all the final smash moves were completed, the robot was practically destroyed. It was still standing, but they did their job as Giovanni was no longer in the robot to control it.

"Game over Giovanni!" Ash announced.

Snake pointed his grenade launcher at Giovanni's head. The Team Rocket leader was stunned that this Smasher didn't hesitate to point something that could kill him at his head.

"I won't miss," Snake said in a low tone.

The Team Rocket leader wouldn't give up. He still had one secret weapon.

"I still got one more trick up my sleeve!" he announced.

To the Smashers surprise, the robot was still moving without anyone controlling it. The Aggron robot's legs turned into wheels as it rushed straight ahead in Pit's direction.

"Dammit!" Ash cursed. He did not think that the robot had a will of its own.

"Before I die, I'm taking the angel with me!" Giovanni declared.

Pit was still critically injured from the attack he received from it and didn't have the strength in him to move out of the way or to fight back. The other Smashers were too far away from him as well as Tracey and Gary who were closer to Ash than anyone else. No one would be able to save him this time.

_This is not my day… _Pit thought to himself trying to humor himself before the final blow.

Before the robot could even reach the angel though, it was attacked with a flaming sword. A person with blue hair came out of nowhere to latch onto his sword and follow the attack up with a series of sword slashes.

"GREAT AETHER!"

Pit was shocked at his savior. The other Smashers grinned after the swordsmen finished his final smash causing the robot to blow up. He was knocked back toward Pit and placed his sword on his shoulder.

"It's about time Ike," Link said, "I thought you chickened out after your continuous rants of saving your angel."

Ike shot Link a glare before turning his attention toward Pit, "I was trying to be you."

"What do you mean?"

"Make a flashy appearance."

"I don't do that. The only ones who would make their flashy appearance are Captain Falcon and Snake."

"Old timers," Ash added with a laugh.

Snake glared at the Pokémon Trainer which made him shut up immediately.

Pit and Ike exchanged glances at each other. They smiled to one another.

"I'm sorry you had to wait," Ike told the angel.

"No, I didn't have to wait long. Thanks for saving me."

Snake gave Ike a mean glare that the bluenette chose to ignore. Pit did not seem to notice the mercenary glaring in their direction. Tracey was bewildered by the scene and started sketching the two together making the picture have more exaggeration than the actual scene.

Mewtwo glanced at the defeated Giovanni. He showed no emotion as he floated over to the Team Rocket leader, "Defeated at long last."

Giovanni gasped seeing the Pokémon he tried to control staring down at him. His heart thumped knowing what would happen next.

"I will now have my revenge for all you've done."

"Wait!" Giovanni began as he held his hand out weakly, "We don't have to do this. Let's talk this peacefully. I'm sure we can make a compromise."

Mewtwo did not listen to what the Team Rocket leader had to say. He crushed the Smash Ball in the palm of his hands and placed one of his hands on the evil man's head, "Mind Crush!"

The next thing that happened was so fast that you couldn't hear the noise of Giovanni's brain being smashed. The Team Rocket leader's eyes became white and lifeless as his body fell to the ground unmoving. Mewtwo chuckled evilly to himself.

"What did you do to him?" Link asked the clone Pokémon.

"I didn't kill him," Mewtwo said simply, "I simply sent his mind to hell where he will wonder for eternity and pay for the sins he had done in his lifetime."

"But that's the same as killing him."

"No. His heart is still beating, but he will be in that state until the end of time."

"A great end for a horrible villain," Ash said.

_A good ending for him indeed. _Pit thought to himself. Nobody seemed to notice the evil grin that emerged from the 'innocent' angel. _Now who's the fool Giovanni?_

Pit reverted back to his kind self when the attention turned to Ash and Gary. The brunette was speechless to say anything to him. Ash said nothing to him either. For the first time to the other Smashers minus Pit, they realized how flustered he was around the brunette.

"I'm home Gary," Ash finally said.

Without warning, Gary jumped into the Pokémon Trainer's arms surprising him.

"I thought I was going to die…" Gary told him, "I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again…I thought-"

Ash smiled sincerely, "Don't worry about it. It was my fault for coming a little too late."

"But I didn't tell you that Team Rocket was after me! I wanted to prove that I could protect myself, but now I...I-"

"Don't blame yourself, Gary."

"Ash…"

Link was rather disturbed by the scene that was befalling him. Tracey and Pikachu on the other hand were 'awed' by it. The Pokémon Watcher switched his attention from Ike and Pit to the Palletshipping pair. Mewtwo turned away from the scene seemingly disgusted. Snake gave the two a glare similar to what he did to Ike and Pit. The two were oblivious by it.

"Next time you need help, call me," Ash told his boyfriend.

"_-red vein-_ I did try calling you, but _**SOMEONE**_ doesn't know how to pick up the phone!"

Pit and Ash flinched. The reason they couldn't pick up the phone was because it was in their room that Sonic wouldn't allow them to enter until the angel managed to convince him to open the door. They couldn't put the blame on the blue hedgehog though because someone forgot to check the voicemail on the phone. Ash glanced at Pit. His eyes were pleading him to help him out with a comeback. Pit gave the "You're on your own" look at him in return.

"I'll remember next time…" Ash finally said.

The two looked into each others eyes. Looking into the brunette's green eyes was turning Ash on and it almost made him do the unthinkable in front of the other Smashers. He was about to lean him and kiss him when Snake told them to stop. Ash snapped out of his trance and glared at the mercenary.

"What the hell Snake?"

"I don't mind you boys making out now, but let me tell you that Master Hand won't be the only one pissed."

"You-"

"You're simply too young to take your relationship up a notch."

The two boy's cheeks lit up. They weren't the only ones as Pit and Link looked away rather embarrassed at the statement while Ike had a very faint blush on his face.

"Do you realize that if you start anything now that those fangirls watching you will write crap about you guys and draw pictures of you guys in those situations?"

"I wouldn't mind that…" Ash mumbled. Gary's face was becoming redder by the minute.

"Well, take advice from the 'old timer' and just don't have sex."

_Dammit! _Satoshi cursed. He was thinking of actually getting laid with his boyfriend when he had the chance, but chances of him getting laid now was very low, "Okay, **_Uncle Snake_**."

"What did you call me brat?"

Snake and Ash got into a fight that seemed more like father-son than uncle-son. Pikachu squeaked happily at the scene befalling him. Mewtwo chuckles to himself resulting in Link and Pit joined in with the laughter. Ike sighed at how Snake was acting rather immature. Actually, Ike thought that if there was an orchestra in the background, then the theme from Benny Hill would be playing right at this moment. Tracey was sketching the whole scene. It seemed like he was making a doushinji manga than an actual sketch book.

There was a sudden scream that made everyone stop what they were doing except Tracey who continued. Down from the sky descended Kirby on a Warp Star followed by Meta Knight. The pink puffball crashed his star in the nearby tree. Meta Knight landed gracefully, murmuring about Kirby's driving skills.

"And we just missed the battle," Meta Knight said with a sigh.

"If you want to be in the action so much, you lead next time, poyo!" Kirby complained as he jumped off his Warp Star and landed next to the Star Warrior.

There was a long pause between the Smashers.

"At least you two aren't missing anymore…" Mewtwo mumbled.

* * *

After the reunion, Pit asked Gary if he could turn Fox back into his original form. Upon seeing the Fox trophy though made the angel more look suspicious than anything else.

"I didn't do this to him," Pit said sternly.

"I believe you," Ike told him.

Pit smiled faintly. Ike would always believe whatever he said. It saddened him but it was true.

Gary nodded his head as they went back to the lab to restore him. The Smashers were stunned that Gary had the same aura that Ash had, but it was definitely weaker. The brunette tried his best to Stona Fox. At first, it didn't seem to be working, but slowly, the grayscale that was showing on the trophy was slowly changing back to Fox's skin color. Their eyes widened. Perhaps Shigeru was the one that could save them all.

Ash noticed that there was something gravely wrong with Gary. His skin was becoming paler the longer he used his aura. He was sweating badly as well.

"Gary, stop it now!" Ash ordered confusing the other Smashers.

"I'm almost done…Ash…" Gary replied weakly.

Sure enough, he was almost done. Fox was no longer a trophy, but he was still trophy sized. Pit realized that if Gary went on, he wouldn't be able to move for a while, so he and did the only thing he could do. He stopped Gary from hurting himself further.

"Why did you do that?" Link asked the angel realizing what he just done.

"Gary was asserting himself too much," Pit told him, "If he kept it up, he would have ended up in the hospital."

The Pokémon Researcher glared weakly at the angel and back at Ash who also supported Pit in stopping him. His anger turned into sadness as he glanced at the trophy, "I couldn't do it…"

"It's okay Gary," Ash ensured him.

The brunette collapsed into his boyfriend's arms and muttered, "I couldn't keep my promise…"

"You achieved something," Mewtwo told him.

Sure enough, Gary managed to bring Fox back to his original form. However, Fox was the same size as the trophy which equaled to the size when you ate a poison mushroom. The best part was he was moving again.

"What happened to me?" Fox asked. The bad news was he had that damn chipmunk voice.

The Smashers gawked at the scene before them trying to decide whether or not they were grateful that Fox was back or not.

"Oh man…" Ash whined.

"That annoying chipmunk voice…" Snake added.

"Be happy it's not Jigglypuff…" Link told them.

Fox took a quick glance at his surroundings. The first thing he realized was that everything was bigger than him including Kirby who he was sure that he was taller than the pink puffball. The second was the stares he was receiving that they weren't ones of joy or sorrow. They were filled with shock, confusion and clear annoyance. The third was his appearance. He noticed that he was the one that shrunk. He glared at the Smashers staring at him.

"Care to explain this?" Fox asked.

The Smashers looked at each other trying to decide who would speak to the miniature fox.

"Pit," Meta Knight began, "You got him into this mess, so you look after him."

"WHAT?"

"Glad you can do it."

Pit glanced at the Smashers who were giving him the look. There was no way he could say no now. He then faced Fox and sighed, "This is going to be a long day…"

* * *

The Smashers left Pit alone with Fox to catch up to him. Ash placed Gary in the brunette's room to rest despite his protests in wanting to help his hometown. After that, they proceeded to fix the town, rescue any people who were still in their homes, treat the wounded, and bury the dead. Link found the police officers outside of the town and proceeded to help them with the help of Mewtwo. They were extremely grateful.

"What happened to Giovanni?" Jenny asked the Hero of Hyrule weakly.

"Don't worry about him officer. We took care of him," Link told her calmly.

"Who?"

"Us Smashers of Brawl."

Ash and Pikachu zoomed through the whole town trying to find his mother. He prayed that his mother wasn't killed in the fire.

To his relief, his mother was alive and well thanks to her Mr. Mime. She was a little traumatized from the event, but she would make it.

"You're okay Ash," she said with a weak smile.

"Of course mom. Gary, Tracey and the Pokémon at the lab are okay too."

"Pika!"

She continued to smile for the both of them. She closed her eyes in order to get some sleep. Ash sighed at his mom passing out when an event like this happened. He wish he could go to the dream world too, but he had important things to do. He turned to Mr. Mime and ordered him to get the phone.

"I'm calling for help," Ash told him.

The mime Pokémon obeyed and ran to get the phone. The Pokémon came back outside and handed the phone to Ash. The Pokémon Trainer dialed for help. The hospital and Pokémon Center would come to the town in a few minutes after the call.

Somewhere else, Snake asked one of the townspeople if he could use their phone if it wasn't destroyed. Since he helped them out, they couldn't refuse. The mercenary took the phone and dialed Master Hand.

"Mission completed," he told the right hand.

"Excellent. How are the other Smashers?"

"Pit sustained injuries that are non-life threatening but will be treated when we return. Meta Knight and Kirby are also fine. Fox is okay, but his condition is the same as a poison mushroom and their seems to be no cure after the grandson of the famous Professor Oak tried to turn him back into his original form," Snake explained.

"So Fox was a trophy before that boy did something to him?"

"Yes."

"…Bring him back here unharmed. He could be a useful assistant to Dr. Mario."

"But wouldn't it be better to ask Red to-"

"That's not a bad idea."

Snake's eyes widened when he realized that the teen was eavesdropping on their conversation, "Red. Why are you listening to us?"

"You know why Snake," Ash told him, "Anyway Master Hand. I was thinking the same thing. I can't leave Gary here in Pallet Town anymore even though Team Rocket has been officially defeated."

"So you'll ask him to come along?" Master Hand asked.

"As long as you don't make him a Smasher."

"I won't. There are too many Smashers as it is. He also lacks whatever you have."

"That reminds me. How come he can use aura like you?" Snake asked.

Ash was puzzled, "How did you know that I had aura?"

"Lucario told me about the aura of people. You were accepted into Brawl because your aura surpassed everyone in your world."

"That Pokémon was supposed to be dead…"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Anyway Gary and I aren't like other humans. Our aura is stronger than those of a normal human being in my world. So strong that we can tap into it and use it to our own advantage. But for some strange reason, he has the brains…I have the brawns."

Ash could hear Master Hand chuckling on the other line. He could not yell at the Master Hand to shut up or he would have extended period of training.

"But my aura can strengthen my psychical power. His can heal people and tap into things that a person wouldn't know. I rarely see him use it after that incident…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not telling you about my past, so drop it at that Snake."

"…"

"And refer Gary as Blue. That goes for the rest of the Smashers too!"

The two had no saying in what to call the Pokémon Researcher.

"I'm going back to help my town. Talk to you later."

Ash hung up his phone.

"…I guess I should help the others as well."

"Tell me the results when you come back, Snake."

"…"

Snake hung up the phone forcing Master Hand to hang up.

* * *

Pit did not enjoy explaining everything to Fox because the more he spoke with him, the more the tension in the room built up.

"And that's why you are what you are now," Pit finished explaining.

"Do you plan on changing me back?"

Pit frowned, "If all were so easy…"

"Then how about telling me who your stalker is."

Pit glanced at Fox and frowned, "I can't take you seriously when you're smaller than your gun."

Fox gave a mean stare to the angel. Pit didn't take it seriously because of the reason above, "If I was bigger then I would have forced it out of you."

The angel let out a big sigh, "You're just going to have to stick around with me, Ash, and Sonic until we find a way to cure you."

Fox shook his head in disbelief, "I have to stay with you teenagers until I recover?"

"You'd be surprised at how much you can learn from and about us."

Fox sighed. Pit, Ash, and Sonic were probably the only teens in the mansion unless you counted Isaac and Lyn on the assist trophy side. Everyone else was at least an adult (Mario, Luigi, Peach, etc.) or near adulthood (Marth, Roy, Ike, etc.) or they were still a kid (Lucas, Ness, Ice Climbers, etc.). Otherwise the majority of the Smashers were not human. The teenagers were considered the most annoying members of the mansion beside the kids and the adults that tended to act immature at times. He wondered if he could put up with them. However, if he put up with it, then he would be able to learn more about Pit and determine if he was telling the truth or not.

"I hope you're up to the challenge," Pit told the fox, "Especially since we might get another roommate."

Pit looked above him hinting to the fox that Gary might room with them. Another teen for the miniature Fox to put up with.

"You can't be serious…"

* * *

Back at the mansion, Sonic hid behind the wall that was in the hallway making sure no one was around before he ran to the kitchen.

Sure Pit made Sonic trust him and Ash again, but he's far from recovered. For one thing, he was still scared of the other Smashers and how they would treat him. Another thing is that he can't stand being alone but at the same time; he couldn't stand being with someone else. It confused him greatly. Did he want to be alone or didn't he?

That time spent in the room had made him hungry as he literally starved himself to death. At least his roommates brought him something to eat every now and then showing that they did care for him.

Sonic was determined to conquer this fear and confusion in him if that was the last thing he did. He would not be the burden of the Smashers by this one incident.

This 'one incident' still hurt him psychically and mentally though and he knew it. He still wouldn't allow his roommates touch him and he has been hallucinating that the lion would come for him when he was alone.

The blue hedgehog proceeded to run to the kitchen when he stopped. He looked behind him. His eyes widened. He was certain that he saw the rapist behind him. He proceeded to run far away from it.

Sonic wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into someone. Upon that touch, freaked him out greatly confusing the Smasher.

"So you actually came out of that room?" the Smasher asked in a rather polite tone. To Sonic though, it sounded threatening.

The person Sonic bumped into was Marth. Now Sonic knew that Marth was the kind prince of Altea and wouldn't hurt anyone unless provoked. However, his view of everyone now was that they coming to hurt him.

"I was worried about your wellbeing Sonic," Marth continued unaware of the turmoil that Sonic was going through at that moment.

No! Leave me alone!

"The girls and Mario are worried about you too. We heard that Pit healed you from your wounds, so if you like we could-"

Marth reached out a hand toward the hedgehog still unaware that his presence was scaring him. As soon as that hand touched the hedgehog's spine, Sonic shrieked surprising the prince.

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME!"

Marth pulled his hand back really fast, but before he could ask the hedgehog what was wrong, Sonic ran back to the room with such speed that Marth didn't even get to say the first syllable. He frowned, "I guess he didn't recover. What am I going to tell the girls now?"

* * *

**Me: TBC with 13533 words! Notes!**

**1. When you're thinking of this man which will play a bigger role later in the story, think of Tsusuki Asato from Descendants of Darkness shoujo (despite it having yaoi tones) anime in his evil form or his angry form (since this character tends to be cheerful and naïve).**

**2. Stona is a spell in the Final Fantasy games that cures the petrify effect.**

**3. Yes, if Mewtwo was in Brawl then his final smash would have been Mind Crush which is taken off of the original Yu Gi Oh series. In this story, this is only one of his final smash moves. I plan for another one, but it's rather humorous than serious like this one. If I remember, I'll reveal his other final smash.**

**Yohko: Hell of a lot of notes!**

**Me: There's more but I'm not numbering them. Instead I'll tell you. Pit, Sonic, and Ash are considered the teens of the Smashers. Pit and Sonic are 15 in this story _(despite the fact that Pit is 24 in angel years)_ while Ash is 14 due to traveling in four regions in the Pokémon world and each region is one year. Mario, Luigi, and Peach are not teens. I know that since adult jobs (which I don't mean Peach.) I don't consider them as teens, so they're just be adults. Mario in his late twenties, Luigi and Peach in their mid twenties making Peach older than Zelda in this story. Peach is the same age as Samus by the way. Marth, Roy, Ike and Link are 17-18 in this story (like Zelda). Lucas, Ness, and Ice Climbers are 12 in this story so they are not official teens. The majority of the animals have no age beside Sonic which is clearly stated on Wikipedia. Fox, Falco, and Wolf however ARE adults since I assume they start the Star Fox series in their teens and then 8 years later are adults. Hope that makes sense.**

**Yohko: And now Momo will ramble about Brawl… (If you don't care about how well Momo plays in Brawl then stop right here and review now! Otherwise continue to get a good laugh at the computers stupidity.)**

**Me: Oh yeah! I made this stage called Slippery because there is ice on the bottom of the stage and the Ice Climber theme is in the background and let me tell you this: IKE SUCKS! I don't mean as a player…I mean as a computer!**

**Here's what happened. I was playing Pit and I was up against, Sonic, Ash and Ike (again since these are the main like in the story). Ike FINALLY went after me. (I was so happy that I almost cried.) He did knock me off though that pissed me off, but when he taunted, he slid off the stage. XD When he came back…oh God…this is so stupid. HE JUMPED OFF THE STAGE! I mean it. I think he was trying to grab the ladders that were added to the stage but it was so funny seeing him trying to get back up. Sonic was just standing on the platform above the ice and gave that look when he's annoyed to the screen. With Ash…HE WAS TRYING TO MURDER ME AGAIN! He stole the Smash Ball from me and chased after me. He JUMPED when I tried flying over him and used Triple Finish knocking me and Sonic (who had to jump to avoid Ike's sword) out. And then that stupid Pokémon taunted without the worry of slipping on the ice. It was so damn hard to knock out that Charizard! Here are the results!**

**4th place was Ike (again. If he's in another place, I'll let you know, but for me, he's always last. He had three KOs which one was from me)**

**3rd place was Sonic (innocent bystander that got knocked out by Ash. He had only two KOs because he was watching it all happen.)**

**2nd place was Ash (the bastard had six KOs after going after me and Sonic)**

**1st place was me (Pit) (I had nine KOs but I swear the next time I built a stage, I'm taking Ash out first.)**

**This was a five stock match.**

_**Apparently from the recent Kid Icarus Uprising game, Palutena implies that angels are way older than they appear to be. That's right, apparently Palutena said that Pit is 24 years old but in angel years that's very young. However, physically, he's still 15.**_

_**I tried to change Gary's personality so he would have more of a backbone because of the major difference being Shigeru is rather polite except to Ash in the JP version and Gary is a flat out jerk in the original series. Expect some dialogue changes between the two to be edited for the sake of keeping Gary in character better. One reason I removed that one story called Dirty Little Secrets because Gary was OOC and I hate Dawn and Paul. **_

_**There still might be mistakes in this chapter with all the name changing and so on. I can't believe I used Pokémon so many times. It took forever to correct the spelling but I got it this time. That's it really.  
**_


	9. A Soothing Melody and a Clue

**A Soothing Melody and a Clue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. **

**Summary: The Smashers return back to the mansion. Gary becomes the new roommate to Fox's dismay. Sonic has yet to recover from the incident and it's up to his roommates to cheer him up, but Ash is planning to prank another Smasher with Gary leaving Pit to take care of him. When the stalker sends another note to the angel, a Smasher is accused of being the stalker? Is that Smasher really the stalker or is he just framed? And what is Link hiding from Zelda?**

Chapter 9: A Soothing Melody and a Clue

* * *

After helping Pallet Town as much as they could, the Smashers returned to the mansion where the other Smashers greeted them. Zelda went over to Link and checked to make sure that he didn't have any injuries. When she was positive that he didn't have any, she dragged him off somewhere. Snake went to report the missions success to Master and Crazy Hand. Mewtwo was dragged off by Pikachu, Jigglypuff and Pichu to where all the Pokémon hung out. Ike gave a wave to Pit before leaving to train on another stage. It was assumed that he was going to fight the Alloys in a fifteen minute Brawl.

"Wow. The mansion is huge…" Gary muttered to no one in particular.

"It is. Imagine how hard it was for me when I got here," Ash told him.

"You got lost on the first day," Pit stated.

"You did too! You even got Mario to tour you along with Ike."

"And you got Samus to help you."

"Yeah. Got to say that I made Captain Falcon and Snake jealous."

"You're gay, so you're never have her."

"Didn't have to put it that bluntly."

"Umm…"

The two Smashers turned to the brunette. He smiled innocently but one could see that it was fake by his twitching eyebrow, "Can you tell me where I'm going to sleep?"

Ash grinned evilly. Pit and Fox (who was on the angel's shoulder the whole time) did not like it. The Pokémon Trainer grabbed his lover by the hand and lead him to their room.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" Pit mumbled.

* * *

Once the three Smashers and the Pokémon Researcher reached the room, Ash stormed in. He glanced around the room searching for Sonic. It didn't seem like he was in.

Gary looked at the room and sighed, "The room isn't any bigger than your last one."

Ash blushed slightly. Pit gave a loud sigh while Fox shook his head not because the room was small, but because it was what was to be expected. The room was messy!

"Sorry…I-"

"You don't even have a TV!" Gary criticized.

It's true that the teen Smashers didn't have a TV. The main reason they didn't have one was because there was one in the living room and there wasn't really nothing to watch beside Full Metal Alchemist. The teen Smashers also preferred to play board games at night then hurt their eyes watching the television.

The room itself was of course small. It only had three beds (one for each Smasher), two wardrobes which one was Pit's (you could tell by the wing design) and the other was Ash's (you could tell because it had a Pokéball design). Additionally, there were only two desks which one belonged to Pit while the other was Sonic's. On Pit's desk, there was a clock on it before it was stolen and behind it did he put his bow. On the other desk, Sonic hid a lot of things (most likely bracelets) in the drawer as well as a lamp that they rarely used. Ash also kept his Pokéballs, hat and backpack on Sonic's desk which the hedgehog didn't mind at all. The light bulb in the room almost burned out, but they get most of their light from the sun outside until its dark. When its dark, you know what happens next.

"Where will I sleep?" Gary asked again.

"You're sleeping with me," Ash answered.

"Excuse me?"

"Unless you want to sleep on the floor then you have no choice."

"What about the other bed?"

"That belongs to Sonic. Wonder where he is..."

Pit glanced at his closet. He was certain he heard a noise in there.

"HEY SONIC! IF YOU'RE IN HERE THEN I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE LOSING YOUR BED!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs.

Everyone had to cover their ears, but poor Fox had it worse. Since he was tiny, his ears were more sensitive to loud noises.

Ash grinned when he looked at Pit's closest. The hedgehog came out of the closest looking rather annoyed.

"Nobody is taking my bed!" he exclaimed.

"I thought so," Ash said with a smug look on his face.

"Why were you in my wardrobe?" Pit asked.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes! Have you heard of invasion of privacy?"

"Yeah...sorry, but your wardrobe smells nicer than somebody else we both know."

"_-red vein-_ Hey! I don't stink!"

"I know what you mean. He doesn't shower that much after all…"

"I DO SHOWER!"

"Whatever…"

"BASTARDS!"

"I don't blame them for thinking that."

"Not you too Gary!"

All continued to laugh at Ash until Pit told Fox where he was going to sleep.

"You're not sleeping with me, so you might as well sleep on my desk."

Fox took one glance at the desk and glared back at the angel, "Why would I sleep on something like that?"

"Because you're tiny."

"…Forget it."

Upon seeing the Fox wouldn't agree with the angel, Ash snatched Fox by the tail from Pit's shoulder. He held him in front of his face and grinned evilly.

"Now listen here, Foxy. You're in our territory now, so you better listen to whatever we say. Otherwise, I'll feed you to Kirby."

Ash usually came through with his threats and this one was no exception. Fox had no choice but to comply. While Pit probably wouldn't do something that violent, Ash would and maybe Sonic if he was mad enough.

"Fine…"

Gary turned toward his boyfriend and asked, "And what if I don't follow the rules?"

Ash threw Fox back at Pit which the angel managed to catch him before turning toward him with a perverted grin. Pit decided to back up. He knew what the Pokémon Trainer going to say next.

"If you don't listen then I'll have to eat you as punishment."

Upon hearing the comment, Gary's cheeks flared up. Pit turned away from the two teens rather embarrassed. Sonic didn't quite get the joke despite it being used on him. Fox was still trying to recover from the throw, so he wasn't listening.

"W-What?"

"Since I'm the seme, I can do whatever I want with you."

"Who said you got to top?"

Sonic seemed confused at the definition, "Seme?"

Pit sighed, "You don't want to know what that word means. _Since you are destined to be uke after that incident. _Hey Ash! Isn't it about time for your match to start?"

Ash gasped, "Crap! I forgot!"

The Pokémon Trainer took this time and ran out of the room. Gary managed to get the blush off his face in time to chase after him hoping to see his boyfriend battle. Pit and Sonic decided to trail behind them.

* * *

The problem with chasing after someone who is going to be late for their match is that they tend to run faster than most people, Pit couldn't catch up and ended up losing them. While the arena was easy to find, Pit had other things he wanted to do. One of them was to confront Master Hand about something. The other was to lose the Smashers that were with him.

_Ash was right. _Pit thought to himself. _He's too independent on us._

Pit really didn't mind someone looking up to or depending on him. It was only a problem now since it was Sonic that was clinging to him. Sonic in Pit's POV was the leader of the group and seeing the leader being clingy to someone else messed up his image of the hedgehog. The angel couldn't say anything that could upset him (despite that he was tempted to). He didn't want the hedgehog hurt again.

"Sonic," Pit began, "Isn't it about time that you walk in front of me?"

Sonic visibly flinched. Since he was considered the leader of the group, he always ran in front of everyone and commented at his friends being too slow.

"Don't want to."

"Why not?"

"…"

Pit sighed, "You're going to have to move on soon."

"I know but…"

Sonic didn't get to finish his sentence because someone jumped out of the shadows and…farted causing the entire hallway to stink.

The fart was so loud and unexpected that it scared poor Sonic. He ended up running all the way back to the room. Pit fell to the floor covering his nose. Fox decided to use his small size to go underneath Pit's tunic.

"What…the…fuck!"

Laughter could be heard from the only guy that used farting as his move. Wario and his little sidekick Pichu.

"You two losers are so easy to scare," he exclaimed.

The angel glared at Wario. Out of all the Smashers, Pit disliked Wario the most and that were mainly because he was greedy, selfish, and money-obsessed and always picked on those that were younger than him. The Pichu by his side was the only exception.

There were two Pichu's in the mansion. The one that stayed with Pikachu and the others was the older, smarter Pichu. The one with Wario is the younger, mischievous one. Together, the two Pichu's make up the Pichu brothers.

Pit held his breathe. He couldn't come back with a smart ass comment thanks to the horrible smell. The angel just turned tail and ran back to the room unaware that Wario and Pichu were not finished with toying with them and they had someone else to help them.

* * *

"Come on Sonic! Wario's retarded!" Pit told Sonic for the tenth time. Sonic locked the door again and wouldn't let anyone in and he wouldn't come out. The angel had to persuade him to open the door to him again.

"But it sounded like gunfire!" Sonic shouted over the door.

"_-sweatdrop-_ You seriously think that?" Fox asked him.

"…"

"…Idiot."

"Really Sonic, if Wario was trying to harm you in any way, I'll protect you."

It was pretty corny, but the angel always kept his promise. The hedgehog trusted him and unlocked the door. When he did, the angel proceeded to say something when someone threw a tennis racket at his head sending him to the ground.

"_-red vein-_ Who threw that?" Pit asked as he rubbed his head.

He got his answer when he felt someone step on his head. Pain was all he felt as he knew who was stomping on him, but he couldn't curse the guy's name out.

_You bastard Waluigi!_

Pit heard Sonic scream and managed to punch the counterpart of Luigi off of him to witness that Wario was top of him in…that awkward position. Enraged, the angel proceeded to attack when the assist trophy grabbed him from behind.

"Let me go!" Pit shouted.

Waluigi replied with his evil laughter that sent shivers down the angel's spine, "Just stand back and watch the show."

Upon hearing this, Pit misunderstood him and struggled to break free only for him to tighten his grip.

"Fox, do something!" Pit ordered.

Fox didn't need to hear anymore. Despite being tiny, he still had his material art skills since his gun wasn't turned into a trophy with him. He jumped out of Pit's tunic and proceeded to help until Pichu jumped on top of him and stayed in its position.

"Get off of me…" Fox managed to say.

The little Pokémon wasn't listening. Waluigi laughed at Pit's attempt to save the hedgehog.

"Stop squirming!" Wario ordered the blue hedgehog.

Sonic refused to obey and continued to struggle to break free from his grasp despite it all being futile. The greedy Smasher groaned as he dug his hand deeper into the hedgehog's spikes. The hedgehog let out a sharp cry. Wario grinned, "I found it."

"Stop it you fat ass!" Pit shouted.

Pit's language startled everyone again, but Wario ignored him and pulled out a blue emerald from the hedgehog's spikes.

"Now we can be rich!" Wario declared as he held the emerald up high.

"The Chaos Emerald…" Sonic mumbled weakly.

Wario got off of Sonic and proceeded to do his victory pose, when a certain Smasher attacked him from behind knocking the Chaos Emerald out of his hands. Waluigi released Pit and reached out for the emerald only to get hit by another Smasher from behind. The two Ws toppled on one another. Pichu sat up trying to figure out who ruined the moment.

"You shouldn't pick on those younger than you," said the Smasher.

Wario glared at the Smasher, "Be quiet loser! Just because you're the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom doesn't mean that you have to mess up my plans."

Pit sighed with relief. He was glad the Mario Brothers came to their rescue in a time of need.

Luigi tried his best to glare at Waluigi but failed miserably. He wasn't good at showing anger to another person in comparison to his older brother. His rival snickered at Luigi's attempt to look angry.

"You should know the situation by now Wario. Try any stunt like this again and you might be suspected."

"For what? Making the other losers disappear? Attacking a pathetic hedgehog? Give me a break! Only the weak could fall victim to this guy."

Anger rose from the angel as he pointed his bow at Wario, "Take back what you said."

Wario backed away from the angel quite shaken by his sudden tone of voice, "What should I take back?"

"Sonic is not pathetic! Apologize now before I shoot you!"

Wario glanced at the hedgehog and then back to the plumber and the angel. He and Waluigi were definitely outnumbered at the moment. Thinking about that time when he attacked King DDD in Subspace and Luigi and Ness ran to his aid proceeding to attack him, he decided to back down again.

"Let's go Waluigi."

Wario pushed passed both Pit and Luigi and walked away, but not before farting in hall and laughing at the trail of smoke he left behind. Waluigi followed him along with Pichu. The gas blurred everyone's vision preventing them from counter attacking.

_GOD DAMMIT! I HATE THAT MOVE! _Pit thought to himself as he put his bow away.

Luigi was knocked out from the smell of the fart. Fox was able to get up and recover from Pichu sitting on him. He rubbed his back annoyed that he was weaker than the baby Pokémon. Mario proceeded to help Sonic up, but the hedgehog refused any help from the plumber. Pit quickly ran back into his room and came back with a perfume body. He sprayed it in the air and after half the bottle was gone, the hallway smelled fruity instead of the horrible stench.

"When did you get that?" Mario asked instantly noticing what perfume the angel used.

"I got it from Princess Peach after Wario farted on me once. Let me tell you, it's a great weapon to use against Wario. I just wish I had it before he farted on us."

Fox shook his head. _Only girly men use that type of perfume._

"It's a shame I can't use this in battle."

The angel turned his attention toward Sonic and proceeded to help him up since Mario couldn't do it. Sonic refused Pit's hand as well frustrating him.

_I was attacked by that jerk…and I didn't fight back. I ended up getting saved by my rival…my reputation is clearly ruined…_

"Luigi, can you hand me the emerald?" Pit questioned the younger plumber.

"Y-Yes!"

Luigi grabbed the emerald that was behind him and handed it to the angel. When Pit tried to give it to Sonic, the hedgehog took it and ran off in the opposite direction that Wario left in.

"Sonic wait!" Pit yelled.

Sonic didn't seem to hear him as he kept on running…toward the dangerous part of the mansion. Mario glanced at his rival in worry hoping he would turn back eventually or that his arch enemy Bowser would stop him.

The dangerous part of the mansion was very dark. Only the villains could live in the rooms in this hallway and that included Bowser and Ganondorf (who happened to be sharing a room together).

The main reason why this area of the mansion was very dangerous is because there is a room in this hallway that allows you to fight the Wire Frames in Cruel Melee. However, unlike the cute Alloys that you fight in the normal part of the mansion, the Wire Frames are particularly dangerous. Master and Crazy can no longer control them as they could with the Alloys. They are dangerous because they can actually kill people within their boundaries. (Bowser and Ganondorf are a few feet out of their boundaries so they won't get attacked by them).

That is what happened to Young Link during Melee. Determined to prove that he can surpass his older self, he ventured into the dark part of the mansion. He went in the room with only Zelda by his side who watched from the sidelines. She watched Young Link take out ten Wire Frames until this huge muscular Wire Frame knocked his sword out of his hands. Upon trying to reach the sword, he left himself wide open for an all out attack. The Wire Frames continue to come and beat up the poor kid. They stripped him off all of his weapons and broke his sword. Zelda did try to help Young Link, but his pride made her back off. Upon the Wire Frames proceeding to attack the queen of Hyrule, Young Link told her to run and warn the others. She hesitantly ran off to warn the other Smashers, but when she got reinforcements, Young Link was already killed by them.

The only way to save his fighting spirit though was to turn him into a toon thus did the combination of Zelda and Ness create Toon Link to replace Young Link.

The newcomers of Brawl do not know of this secret and it would stay a secret for a while. In order to keep the secret, Master Hand forbid any of the newcomers to go to the darker part of the mansion for their own safety. It's only a miracle that everyone listened.

_Don't die back there._

* * *

Once Sonic reached the dark part of the mansion, he instantly stopped running and noticed that the atmosphere changed. There was a murderous aura in the air. The hallway itself was dark and cold. The lights that allowed people to see where they were walking was purple.

The hedgehog shivered the further he walked.

_I feel like I'm in Luigi's Mansion._ Sonic thought to himself.

He couldn't get the side that loved danger out of him. Instead, he wanted to turn around and go back, but if he went back then he would be laughed at by everyone for letting Wario attacking him and almost stealing his Chaos Emerald so easily. The hedgehog decided to continue on only because of that reason despite his heart telling him to go back.

As the hedgehog walked down the dark hallways, he swore that he could hear the voices of other people. He couldn't tell if they were alive or not but all he knew was that they were crying souls or souls screaming for help.

And then he heard a familiar voice. He couldn't recognize it though. All he knew was that it was coming from the end of the hallway. Sonic proceeded to know whose voice was that.

The voice got louder as he got closer to the end of the hallway. The chills were becoming more frequent and he was certain that he saw something white fly past him.

Sonic finally made it to the door at the very end. The voice was at its loudest. It chanted a few words over and over again. The only world that Sonic could make out was. "Soon."

_Soon what? _Sonic asked himself. _I got a bad feeling about this._

It wasn't until the voice changed what it was saying. Now it was saying, "Come."

The hedgehog was rather confused at the sudden change in words. The tone also change. It sounded…more seductive…more manipulative…more…

The more Sonic heard those words over and over again, he felt very dizzy. It made him want to come closer to the voice. The only thing he wanted was to open the door...but why?

The hedgehog felt his body move on his own despite his mind telling him to walk away from the door. He placed his hand on the handle of the door and proceeded to open it when…

"DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" Someone cried out.

The voice was so loud that Sonic snapped back to reality. When he did, he felt faint. He collapsed to the ground.

The voice came from another Smasher that happened to be following Sonic down the dark hallway. The Smasher quickly took Sonic and ran back to the light side of the mansion before the Wire Frames came out and attacked.

* * *

_"Uncle Chuck, what's wrong?"_

_"It's nothing sunny-boy." _

_A seven year old hedgehog pouted at his grandpa's response. It was always the same. He would ask his uncle about something and his old man would reply with "It's nothing" and then smile sadly when he thought that his nephew wasn't looking at him._

_"You never tell me about how mom and dad these days. And you never tell me where they live or anything!"_

_His uncle shook his head, "You're not ready to know what happened to them sunny-boy."_

_"You're so confusing sometimes…"_

_The little hedgehog proceeded to speed off and go running like he usually did. His uncle told him to wait, but he didn't listen to him. That was probably the biggest mistake the hedgehog made in his life._

_The scene changed quickly (which was a few hours later) when the hedgehog came back to his house only to find it in ruin. The house he and his uncle lived in was destroyed by something big._

_"UNCLE CHUCK!" the hedgehog shouted as he searched the ruins for his uncle._

_After constantly trying to dig for him the only thing he found was his uncle's right arm. The rest of his body was gone. The arm appeared to be torn off by the same thing that tore the house. The hedgehog's body became as cold as ice seeing his uncle lay dead in front of him. He noticed that their was a note clutched in his hands. He held it so tightly that it made his wrist bleed. The little hedgehog took it and upon reading the first few lines did he start to cry._

_"No…how could the doctor do this to us?" he asked to no one in general._

_By the doctor did he mean Dr. Robotnik who was the evil scientist of Mobius._

_The doctor wasn't always this mean. This is what little hedgehog told himself over and over again. That he would never do this to us and swore that he would only attack the evil ones…_

_The hedgehog continued to read the note and upon reading the last few lines did his heart break. He stood up, took a few steps from his uncle and ran back into the woods trying to find a place to hide because now he was alone._

_All alone in the world with no one to turn to._

* * *

"Please Sonic you need to wake up."

The blue hedgehog woke up instantly upon hearing that voice. It was loud enough to wake him up from his nightmare of the past.

_I don't want to ever go back to that time again. _Sonic told himself.

"Are you with me Sonic?"

Sonic turned toward the familiar voice and gasped, "Peach?"

"You're finally coming to."

The hedgehog hid his eyes from her. Out of all the people that could have saved him, it had to be the damsel in distress. Could things get any worse?

"I saw you running toward the darker part of the mansion, so I followed you to make sure that you didn't hurt in any sorts," the Mushroom Princess explained, "And you could have gotten hurt if I you've opened the door."

Sonic was still dazed to completely understand what she said, "Say what?"

Peach shook her head, "Did anyone tell you how dangerous that part of the mansion is?"

Sonic shook his head, "Not that I heard of."

_He must have not been listening, _Peach thought to herself, "Well let me put it to you this way. That part of the mansion is forbidden to anyone except Bowser and Ganondorf. If you try to go there next time, you might not come back alive."

"Why is it so dangerous?" he asked as he let out a huge yawn.

"A Smasher was killed last year," she said simply.

Sonic turned to her wide-eyed, "What?"

"His foolishness got him killed by the Wire Frames there. Zelda and Ness had to use their magic to turn him into Toon Link."

"So…who is Young Link?"

"Young Link who is a younger version of Link. Toon Link is only a cartoon version of him."

"Poor kid."

"Zelda could have stopped him but she let his pride win over her better judgment," the princess said with a sigh.

It was a good thing that Zelda wasn't in the room when she said that. Otherwise, she might have fought back in words which didn't turn out well for the two princesses sometimes.

"What were you doing in that dark hallway anyway?" she asked.

Sonic avoided eye contact with her, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Does it have something to do with Wario?" she asked innocently.

Sonic faced her with worry, "How did you-"

"You smell like garlic, no offense. Anyone covered in that much would know that Wario attacked you. If this is how bad you smell though…I can't imagine how terrible Pit and Red have it."

"Ash went to Brawl with the Mario Brothers," Sonic stated, "But he must have lost judging from the fact that they came to save us…crap!"

"Mario saved you?"

"Why are you upset?"

Sonic let out a huge sigh, "You wouldn't understand…"

"I guess I wouldn't."

Sonic said nothing. He decided glanced around the room hoping that he could take his mind off of the event that happened earlier on today. The one thing that he didn't like about it was that it reminded him of Amy and that there was too much pink for him! It seemed that Peach had her own room though and that Zelda and Samus also had their own rooms that were on both sides of the walls. All three of them seem to be able to access each other's rooms. If this was the girly room, Sonic could imagine what Zelda's room was like.

"Why did Wario attack you though?" she questioned.

"He wanted my Chaos Emerald for something. He said something about becoming rich…"

"Wario is just being greedy again! He makes enough money just by being in the Brawl line up. I don't see why he has to steal other people's stuff!"

"You've known him longer than me, so why don't you tell him that?"

"Because he never listens to anyone."

"And by becoming friends with Waluigi, it makes it more impossible to convince him to stop."

"I see."

The two said nothing for a while. Sonic was actually surprised that he was able to talk to someone else beside Pit and Ash without worrying about being touched in any way he didn't like. He guessed it had to do with Peach being a girl and all. Being the damsel in distress that she is, she couldn't hurt anybody except on the battlefield in Brawl and that one time where Bowser reversed the role on everyone.

"Well," Peach began as she got up on the pink chair she was sitting on, "Let's go."

Sonic was confused, "Go where?"

"To get that horrible stench off of you."

Sonic looked away from the princess embarrassed, "I'm not going in with anyone."

Peach seemed oblivious to his comment and grabbed him by the wrist. She dragged him to her private bathroom. Sonic was really surprised that he wasn't scared of her when she grabbed him forcefully. Instead, he focused on trying to break free. There was no way he was taking a bath with his rival's girlfriend!

* * *

"Dammit! How could I lose so easily?" Ash asked out loud.

"Maybe if you used Charizard for the majority of the battle then maybe you wouldn't have had gotten more falls," Gary explained in a "as a matter of fact" tone.

Sure enough, Ash lost to the Mario Brothers in a five stock match instantly. (It was reduced at the Mario Brothers request since Ash went on the mission to save his hometown). He used Squirtle and Ivysaur so often to counter the brother's speed. They were just too light to handle the brothers though and Luigi would always take out Squirtle with his Super Jump Punch while Mario would use always grab the Smash Ball and use Mario finale on Ivysaur. Charizard did fairly well against the two, but Ash wouldn't admit it and switched to Squirtle which led him to lose very quickly in approximately seven minutes timed.

"Charizard was too slow!" Ash complained, "He couldn't catch up with them!"

"But he was stronger than the two of them combined smart one," Gary told him.

"DAMMIT!"

"Maybe I should have been the one accepted in Brawl. At least I know which Pokémon to use for which situation."

"You lack the heart I have."

"Yeah. You have a heart but _**no**_ brains or style. I feel sorry for your Pokémon."

"You're such a twat!"

"And you're a dumb ass."

"Bitch!"

"Dick!"

The two glared at each other for a full minute before turning away from each other. Ash walked a faster paced than his boyfriend who didn't seem to care. He stopped upon hearing voices. The brunette wasn't watching where he was going and ended up bumping into him.

"Why did you stop?"

"I hear someone arguing."

Sure enough, there were two people arguing. One sounded like a young man while the other a young girl. Both were bickering over something trivial.

Ash knew curiosity killed the cat but it wouldn't hurt to take a quick peak. He tiptoed down the hall with Shigeru behind him confused. He stopped at the end of the hallway and took a quick peak. He was surprised at who was fighting.

"Link and Zelda?" Satoshi questioned.

"Sure is," said a voice behind the two trainers.

Gary was stunned at the newcomer but managed to stay quiet so that the elves wouldn't hear them.

"Saki, what are you doing here?" Ash questioned the assist trophy, "Your not suppose to be walking around today!"

"I was bored. I saw Waluigi sneak off with Wario and the bratty Pichu so I decided this was my chance to flee. I'm sure Isaac, Lyn, Knuckle Joe and Shadow ran off somewhere too," he explained.

"So who's walking Nintendog?" Ash had to ask.

"Little Mac."

"You guys are cruel to him."

"Hey, We don't want anything to do with that dog. Admit it Red. That dog is useless in a match."

Sure enough the Nintendog was useless. It covered the screen most of the time to players playing the game but to the Smashers, the dog just runs off on them doing nothing.

"Instead of talking about me," Saki continued, "I think we should focus on the fight."

The trio turned back to the fight which was almost done sadly.

"Link, if you tell me why you've been acting so weird around me lately then maybe I'll forgive you!" Zelda shouted at the Hero of Hyrule.

Link shook his head, "It's not that simple Zelda. I can't tell you."

"We've known each other for a long time, so why are you hiding something from me now?"

Link was speechless. He couldn't say anything to get her suspicious.

Zelda sighed, "If your dark secret is that your gay, we are so through."

"It's not that Zelda! It's just-"

"Forget it! I'm gone."

Before Link could say anything to the queen of Hyrule, she teleported away from him. Link let out a huge sigh of aggravation. He knew he wasn't gay, but something was wrong with him around a certain person lately and he couldn't figure out why.

"I think it's time to run," Saki told the two Pokémon Trainers as he sped off somewhere.

"Wait!" Gary yelled.

Ash grabbed the brunette by his wrist and ran after the assist trophy before Link could check to see if anyone was listening to his and Zelda's conversation.

* * *

"Sonic, please stop squirming. I can't scrub behind your ears if you keep moving around."

Sonic groaned. After fifteen minutes of struggling, he gave up trying to break away from the princess. She was starting to use her grab techniques on him and whenever she used them on someone, they complained about having a soar toe.

The bathroom was to be excepted. It was pink of all the colors in the world.

He was forced to watch the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom strip in front of him before turning on the water and letting the bathtub fill with hot water and bubbles.

Sonic was still confused. Despite seeing a lady strip in front of him, he wasn't turned on or anything. His cheeks wasn't turning pink either.

When the tub was filled to the top, the princess pushed him in to the tub after forcefully taking off his gloves and shoes. Sonic only stayed in the water because he didn't like people seeing his real hands or feet.

Peach got in with him and he felt so…guilty. He was doing something that Mario wanted to do with her for a long time.

The princess hummed a tune to herself while she scrubbed Sonic's body like a mother would to her five year old son. Sonic enjoyed the tune she sung. It had a nice melody and it kept it at peace for a while…until she grabbed his spine which made him start squirming. He stopped eventually and she started humming again.

"What song is that tune called?" Sonic asked her.

"Hajimari no Kiseki," Peach answered.

"It's beautiful."

"As beautiful as when it's sung during a marriage," she explained.

"Come again?"

"A friend really close to me when I was young taught me this song and told me that it would bring happiness to a bride and her groom for eternity if it was sung during their wedding. I learned now that it makes a good lullaby too."

"It does."

More silence filled the bathroom as Peach bean washing her own body.

"Sonic," she began.

"Hmm?"

"Do you have someone you hold dear?"

Sonic was surprised at the question, "There are a lot of people I hold dear. Pit and Ash are my true friends here and make me feel at home_…and replaced the family that I longed for. _Tails is like a little brother to me. Cream is like a little sister…and even though Amy is annoying, I still care about her. Then there's Shadow, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, Jet and his friends, and…Knuckles…is…a really important friend to me."

Peach understood that he didn't understand the question well. The last one he mentioned though seemed close enough to the answer she wanted, "I mean as in love."

"Huh?"

"A person that you would die for if you weren't by their side. A person that you would give your life to. A person that you would want to spend your entire life with. That's what I mean."

Sonic thought for a minute before his cheeks lit a bright red. He hid his blush underneath the water as he attempted to hold his breathe. Peach giggled as she saw him come up for air only after ten seconds.

"So there is one person that you love that much."

"Yes…" Sonic managed to blurt out after catching his breathe, "It's just that that person will never return my feelings…especially after what happened to me."

Peach had a serious expression on her face, "What do you mean?"

"Everyone knows what happened to me. There is no hiding it. Because of that incident…that person…won't come near me…all that person does is talk bad about me and criticizes me now. I'm sure that person hates me…"

"He doesn't hate you!" Peach declared.

"Who said it was a he?" Sonic asked.

"You're blushing gives it away," she said with a wink.

"I'm not…gay…"

"It doesn't matter if you're gay or not. Love is a gift from up above and if you are in love with a guy, you can't change that. That's how you were made and people can't say anything about who you are in love with. So if I was in your place, I would tell the person how I felt."

"Even the fear of rejection?" Sonic questioned her, "Even the fear of losing that person forever?"

"It's now or never. You could live happily ever after…or not, but most of the time, the person will always return your feelings."

"I…"

"That's why I'll always cheer on you from the sidelines," Peach told him, "And if the person you like hurts you again, I'll have him answer to my vegetables!"

Sonic let out a nervous chuckle. Her vegetables were annoying and some could even kill. He nodded his head in agreement, "I'll try."

"Good."

Sonic was about to get out of the tub when he happened to slip on a bar of soap in the tub. He landed on top of Peach. His ears hit her breasts. She shrieked causing Sonic to jump back and cover his ears. If only he was straight, he would have enjoyed the moment.

The two couldn't move away from each other because Sheik came into the bathroom wondering about the racket being caused. Upon seeing the two in an awkward position, the ninja closed the door without another word.

"I hope he doesn't say anything to Mario…" Peach mumbled.

_I'M SO DEAD! _Sonic screamed mentally.

* * *

After many hours, the awful Wario fume in the hallway vanished. It was not easy getting Mr. Game and Watch to help them. All the two dimensional fighter did was beep and click as he sprayed something to purify the hallways. Most of the Smashers stayed in their room in order to prevent the smell from coming in.

"Thanks Game and Watch!" Pit thanked.

Mr. Game and Watch didn't seem to care if he was thanked or not. It was his job to repair everything and some Smashers destroy some things on purpose making him lose trust in everyone except R.O.B. who also was in charged of keeping the mansion tidy.

Mario and Luigi left to go take a shower and scold Wario and Waluigi more for picking on the teen Smashers. Pit decided it was the best time to shower to. He went back into his room to get his blue tunic to replace his white one when he noticed a black rose at his desk along with a note.

_Another one?_

Pit walked over to the note and read it.

_You might have avoided becoming mine today..._

_But I have another way._

_When you least except it_

_A fighter will disappear._

_The hint…_

_There is none._

_So continue hoping_

_Because that hope will vanish._

_Signed BFF Li (now you know who I am Pit)_

"Li?" Fox asked.

Fox checked Pit's expression. His face was pale as a ghost despite the angel trying to hide it, "Who is it Pit?"

"I don't know."

"You must know Pit if your stalker says that you do."

"And you believe the words of a stalker?"

"..."

"Thought so."

Fox checked the initials of the note. The only one who had Li was Link. _It couldn't be him. _Fox told himself. _I've known him too long to know that he wouldn't do something like this._

The angel opened his drawer and stuffed the note and black rose in it. He shut it and then took his blue tunic and ran out of the room making sure he closed the door. Pit forgot to lock it though which was a big mistake. He wasn't going to let anyone see that note. If they did, people might suspect the Hero of Hyrule.

_It's not him. _Pit thought to himself. _He's trying to get someone else to find that note and make Link the prime suspect. I won't allow it._

* * *

After the angel went down the hallway to the main shower of the floor, Diddy Kong saw his chance to sneak into the room.

He was asked by Wario if he could steal an emerald of some sort from the teen's room. If he got it, then would receive a supply of bananas as a gift. The little chimp couldn't turn that offer down. Donkey Kong refused the offer surprisingly because he knew it was wrong to steal from those younger than them. Diddy Kong didn't care about that sort of thing sadly.

The little monkey walked over to the room and turned the handle. The door opened and Diddy went inside. He had to move fast. While Pit wouldn't come back for a while as well as Sonic, the Pokémon Trainer could have come at any time. He would have to search the whole room without it looking like it was cleaned out.

The first thing he checked was the wardrobes and there was nothing in them but clothes. He then checked underneath the bed and found stuff teens should be looking at until they were adults under Ash's bed. Diddy had no idea what 'yaoi' stood for which was what all the doushinji manga covers of the anime Full Metal Alchemist. He just ignored it and continued searching.

Diddy finally decided to check the drawers. In Sonic's he found nothing that resembled an emerald. When he searched Pit's though, he found the black rose and the note. Intrigued that he found something important that the angel was hiding from everyone, he took the black rose and the note. He read the note and gasped.

"I have to tell Master Hand right away!"

The monkey took the stuff and fled forgetting to close the drawer as well as the door.

* * *

Ash and Gary made it back to the room only to see that someone left the door open. The first thing that hit Ash was that it might have been the stalker. He ran inside the room only to see that everything was still there except that Pit's drawer was open. He sweat dropped upon seeing it open.

"Oh shit…"

"What?"

"Pit's going to kill me."

"For what?"

"Think of the scenario Gary. His drawer is opened and we're the only ones who could have opened it because we're in the room now."

"And?"

"Pit hates it when I touch his stuff. I don't know why he doesn't mind Sonic touching his stuff but with me…"

Just on cue, Pit came back to his room with a towel on his head wearing his blue tunic. His white tunic was nowhere to be found but chances were that he placed it in the laundry room for Peach to wash. When he Satoshi next to his drawer, he gave him a death glare.

"Why were you going through my stuff?" Pit asked in an angry tone.

"I told you!"

"Ash! You better have a good reason!"

Fox jumped off of Pit and hopped over to his desk. He shook his fur like a dog. While he didn't get the horrible stench like Pit did, he ended up staying on Pit's shoulder the whole time when he showered. His fur got wet as well as his clothes. He was pissed off because he had no clothes his size now that he was tiny and would have to wait for it to dry. Fox didn't ask if they could find clothes in his size because then he might get one of those Barbie clothes.

"It's not what it looks like," Ash said simply backing away from the drawer.

Pit pushed passed the Pokémon Trainer knocking him on top of Sonic's bed. He gasped upon seeing that the black rose and the note are missing, "It's gone!"

"What's gone?" Gary asked.

Pit turned the Pokémon Trainer. He wanted to tell them of the note, but then they might suspect Link. He shook his head, "It's nothing. I just lost something that Palutena gave me."

"Oh…" they both said not believing him.

Fox groaned. Now he was keeping things from his friends now. How dangerous was this stalker and how could this stalker change Pit for the worse?

* * *

Sonic came back to the room much later as a big scolding from Samus. Sheik only told the blonde mainly because she was the other female beside Zelda that should no about something like this. Sheik was of course a male but was assumed a female by most of the Smashers and only a few knew that this she was a he, and the reason for this is while there are many assumption theories about Sheik and how Sheik is just Zelda in disguise, Sheik explained that he is indeed another person that shared the same body as Zelda. This confusing explanation was why he didn't want anyone to know. Sonic had learned that Sheik was a he today though.

After the big lecture, Peach kindly offered to walk him back to his room. At first Sonic was very reluctant to have the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom walk him, but eventually gave up after so much of her pleading. Samus gave him a glare which scared the hedgehog greatly. She wasn't trying to scare him to the point of him shivering again, but she was trying to tell him that if he tried anything with Peach again, that he would be busted.

When the two arrived at the door though, it seemed like Pit and Ash got into a fight about the Pokémon Trainer going through his stuff.

"I don't look through your porn so stay from my stuff!" they heard Pit yell.

"What? Where is your porn stash Ash? I'm throwing it away!" Gary shouted upon hearing that word that set him on fire.

"I told you I didn't look through it!"

"So are you suggesting that Gary did?"

"No!"

"Where is the porn?"

"You have no permission to look through my porn Gary!"

"And you have no permission to invade my drawer!"

"Just shut up…" Fox managed to mumble out.

Peach turned to Sonic and smiled nervously, "Quite lively are they?"

"Yeah...wonder what it's about."

"Are you going to find out?"

"No…"

* * *

The argument lasted for fifteen minutes before it ended with Ash having a black eye, a bloody nose and his doushinji mangas being thrown out the window. Peach left in order to avoid the conflict leaving the annoyed hedgehog with his friends. Sonic groaned as he walked into the room and went straight for bed. They finally noticed him when they heard a big thumb coming from the bed.

"You were in here Sonic?" Pit asked.

"I was here for a long time!" Sonic shouted.

"…And we didn't notice…"

"Idiots! I'm going to sleep! It's late anyway."

"But it's not-"

Ash was cut off when Pit through the towel at him telling him to wipe his nose with it before taking it to the laundry matt. The Pokémon Trainer mumbled something before he walked off. Gary questioned about his pajamas and Pit pointed to Ash's closest.

"Unlike me, he has plenty of things to wear."

"But you seem like the fashionable type."

"Not really."

Pit glanced back at Sonic. He already fell asleep. The angel smiled at his sleeping figure. The hedgehog seemed so peaceful when he was sleeping. Fox could feel the calm aura around the angel. It confused him because a few minutes ago he was giving off this dark aura and then it went back to his angelic side.

Ash barged into the room complaining about Mario scolding him again for asking Peach to do the laundry. Gary shushed him and pointed to the snoozing hedgehog.

"He gets it easy now," Ash said with a sigh.

"He's going through a hard time Ash," Pit told him in a serious tone, "The least we can do is comfort him and help him recover."

"Yeah but…

"He can talk to Peach now."

"She's easy to talk to."

"True."

Ash yawned, "Well, it's getting late so I'm done for the night."

"But what about the tour?" Gary questioned.

"The tour is tomorrow morning Gary. I'll show you around so you don't get lost…"

"Ashy…"

Pit turned around upon realizing that Ash was stripping his boyfriend in front of him. The angel went under the blankets as soon as possible to avoid all possible nudity scenes between them. Sonic was asleep so he didn't have to worry. Fox just asked for something to cover himself with. Ash ended up throwing his hat at him.

"Use that if you don't want to see us," Ash told him.

_That's not what I meant._

Pit wished he had ear plugs. He could hear the sweet talk between the two and he was very disgusted by it. He heard the two get into that single bed and began kissing each other. Pit shut his eyes. They had no manners at all!

Fox was just as disturbed. He refused to turn their way and tell them to stop that instant. He wasn't that nosy though, but if this was what he would have to tolerate then he was leaving the room regardless of his circumstance.

More moaning and groaning was heard. There was a slight temptation to look now, but Pit stayed to his angelic side. When the moaning and groaning was getting louder though, he started to get really pissed off. Upon hearing Gary scream in delight though, Pit took shoe from the floor and threw it at Ash's head knocking him off of his partner. The Pokémon Trainer was moaning in pain now.

"You better stop that right now! Some people are trying to sleep!" Pit told them before laying back in his pillow.

"Nice one…" Fox mumbled to him hoping the brunette would hear.

"It sure was," Pit replied.

The two Pokemon Trainers couldn't continue for the rest of the night because Gary was too embarrassed to continue and Ash was pissed off at his roommate. Sonic slept through the whole thing. Even though everything was quiet, Pit was annoyed that because of their attempt at having sex made him hard and now he had no hope of being able to jack off without anyone waking up so he was forced to live with the burn in his crotch area.

* * *

Pit couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. Half of it was because of his erection but the other half was him thinking about the stolen black rose and the note. If someone gave that to the Master Hand, then Link would be suspected. The angel couldn't allow the Hero of Hyrule to be suspected after many years of being a Smasher.

"Great. Now I'm becoming passionate for him…" Pit murmured. Using that word passionate in this sentence though was not a good idea.

"What are you talking about?"

Pit frowned, "Aren't you supposed to be asleep Fox?"

"I can't sleep either. Had a lot on my mind."

"Hope it has nothing to do with me."

"It doesn't. I was just thinking about Falco."

"He's safe," Pit told him simply, "Li wouldn't hurt him or the others."

Fox eyed the angel. His suspicions were correct, "So I was right."

Pit didn't seem to be listening to him. He seemed to be staring off into space and just blurted it out not realizing what he just said. Upon hearing Fox's voice, he turned to the fox confused, "What?"

Realizing that Pit didn't hear what he just said, he said nothing.

A low moan broke the silence between the two. They turned to see Sonic twisting and turning on the bed. He was having a nightmare of all things. The angel got out of his bed and shook the hedgehog awake.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Pit asked him in a worried tone.

Sonic looked at his surroundings and shivered again. He looked like he was about to cry. Pit didn't need to know what the nightmare about.

"He came back…" Sonic managed to say, "And he killed everyone and did it to me again…I couldn't…"

"Don't say anymore Sonic."

"But what happens if he comes back and-"

"You told me Knuckles killed him right?"

Sonic nodded his head slowly.

"Then he can't come back for you."

"But…"

Pit sighed as he climbed into the bed with Sonic scaring the hedgehog.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to help you get back to sleep."

"That won't happen. I can't…"

Pit wrapped his arms around the hedgehog like a dotting mother. His whole body warmed Sonic's instantly. He calmed down eventually but still looked like he was about to cry.

"He's not going to come back and even if he does, I'll protect you."

Sonic glanced at the angel with pleading eyes, "You promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"Thanks Pit…I…"

Pit shushed him as he started to sing a soothing melody. When he sung, his angel wings glowed as bright as a firefly. Both animals were amazed at the imagine they were seeing. When the angel started singing, Sonic felt very sleepy and fell asleep during the chorus of the song. Once Sonic was out cold, Pit stopped singing and his wings stopped glowing.

"That song…" Fox began was interrupted by the angel.

"The song is called Melodies of Life. Palutena taught me this song when I was really young."

Fox was confused. His goddess taut him how to sing such a lovely song and not his mother?

"What about your mother?"

"Palutena is my mother."

"Huh?"

"Not in that way I mean. She's my foster mother. My own mother couldn't care less about me," he said darkly.

Fox was stunned. His mother didn't care about an angel like him?

"I'm sorry Pit."

"It's not your fault. I couldn't stand her anyway. I'm glad she's gone."

"How could you say that to the mother that gave birth to you?"

"She didn't want to have me at all!"

"Then why didn't she-"

"You are forbidden to kill your own child in Angel Land. If you did then you went to Hell."

"Pit I didn't-"

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to bed now. Wake me up when the sun's out."

"Pit!"

The angel ignored the little fox and laid on Sonic's pillow and fell asleep beside him.

Fox frowned. Nobody seem to know much about Pit at all. Maybe the stories of angels were really false. He couldn't get anything out of him right now. He would have to try again later.

_Why are teens so difficult?_

* * *

Fox didn't have to wake the teens up because someone knocked on the door when the sun was up. It was around 7:27 in the morning though.

The first one to hear the door was Ash. Since he didn't get enough sleep, he proceeded to fall back asleep when that person continued to knock on the door. Annoyed by it, Gary kicked him off the bed telling him to get the door which annoyed the heck out of him. His ass was still hurting from last night even though they didn't get to finish because of a certain angel. He put his pajamas on and opened the door. He was surprised.

"Link, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Ash asked grumpily.

"I had to talk to someone. It's very urgent," he said.

Satoshi noticed that he was nervous about something. The Pokémon Trainer decided to wake up his roommates since his eyes looked pleading.

It took ten minutes and twenty seconds to wake everyone up. Sonic seemed better than he was last night, but Pit didn't though. He looked like a zombie and proceeded to go back to sleep. Fox wouldn't let him as he jumped on his head and wagged his tail in front of his nose hoping to get him back up. The angel ended up sneezing. The fox managed to avoid the blow.

"Took you long enough."

"Stupid Fox…"

Sonic gave the angel a smile. The angel saw this and smiled back.

"Thanks for helping me last night," he whispered.

"Don't mention it."

Ash explained to them that Link was outside their door wanting to talk to everyone about something important. Pit really didn't want to listen to Link's problems but he had no choice.

They allowed Link in after Gary puts Ash's pajamas on. He seemed even more nervous than he was at the door.

"So what's so important?" Ash asked bluntly.

_It might be about that note… _Pit thought to himself.

"Is it about the fight you had with Zelda?" Gary accidentally blurted out.

"Gary!"

"Whoops!"

Link shook his head, "I knew you two and Saki were listening to us."

"What happened?"

"It was stupid. I said something to piss her off and now she's not talking to me."

"What was the secret?" Ash asked wanting the exact details.

"I think I might be gay…" he confessed.

Ten seconds of silence…twenty seconds…thirty seconds…a minute…

"WHAT?"

"Congratulations!" Ash cheered as he raised his hands high in the air, "So whose the lucky guy?"

"That's the problem! I think it had to do with Peach's cooking! I swear it!"

"Blame it on her will you?" Sonic asked.

"You know, she does put love potions in her cooking every now and then…" Pit mumbled.

"True," Fox said.

Fox witnessed the love potion effect head on last year when Bowser stole Peach's cookies that she made for Mario. Instead he fell in love with Mario! The plumber had to hide away for a week until the potion wore off on the King of Koopas. Once it wore off though, Mario beat the crap out of him the next day. Those two were the victims of Peach's cooking which is why the Smashers left Zelda to the cooking. The story passed on to the newcomers of Brawl.

"Who is it?" Ash asked again.

"…Ganondorf…"

* * *

**Me: TBC with 11559 words. Notes!  
**

**1. When you think of the dark hallway, think of how creepy the hallways were in Luigi's Mansion but instead of ghosts that looked funny, think of scary spirits and dead souls. The dark hallway will be called Yami hallway after this chapter. This hallway will play a huge part later.**

**2. In Sonic Underground, Sonic's uncle would call Sonic sunny-boy.**

**3. Hajimari no Kiseki is the Steel Angel Kurumi 0 (OVA) opening. In that series, the robot girls are much older and I think there is a marriage at the end of the series, but I'm not sure since I can't find that series online. _Oh! I figured out the song translate to My First Kiss. _**

**4. Melodies of Life is the song that Garnet sings in Final Fantasy IX. I think this song will play a big role later since the meaning of the song is so deep.**

**Me: I'm going to ramble about Brawl now.**

**Yohko: If you don't want to listen to her talk about Brawl, stop reading right now and review. Otherwise…continue.**

**Me: Well I got all the characters, stages, masterpieces and modes now. I'm trying to get all the Sonic the Hedgehog trophies since they are SO rare. I lost the Knuckles trophy in the coin launcher because of my stepsister. (Fucking bitch.)**

**My sister came over yesterday and Brawled with us. I played Toon Link, my stepsister was Pit, my sister was Wolf and the computer was Lucario. We were playing on teams and I teamed up with my stepsister. We downloaded this stage online called Tails (since it looks like him) and I lost with Toon Link! I was talking about Ike and Pit being together to my sister and I accidentally pushed down on the controller and I fell through the floor on the very bottom (which was the tail of Tails) and I couldn't get back up. That was my big screw up and I didn't screw up there, we would have won. I knocked out the computer with no help from Jessica sadly. She was attacking Erica. Man, I'm still mad about that screw up.**

**Yohko: I laugh at you for that screw up.**

**Me: Then I made this stage called Peppermint Palace which is based on the Kirby stage in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. That stage is so fun that I might post it on Super Smash Brothers World. It's basically all ice. The battle takes place mostly on the bottom. On the bottom left is a conveyer belt that leads to the ladder that you climb to a higher floor. Below it though are spikes and you're technically doomed if you fall there. In the middle of the bottom area, there are these four moving platforms that are completely synced. The right bottom part is where all the fighting takes place. There are four springs there with ice on the top of them and a ladder to the right. It's aerial combat there as you bounce on the springs. It's also the best place to avoid Final Smash Moves. The rest of the stage is ice and you just run away from your opponents. The stage was made for Pit, Meta Knight, Kirby, and Ice Climbers as Pit, Meta Knight, and Kirby can fly away easily and can hit many aerial attacks before they bounce on the spring again and the Ice Climbers can't slide on that stage. Slow characters, characters with low jumps and the PK boys (Ness and Lucas) don't do well since they have to chase their opponents around. The Star Fox characters don't do well on this stage either since their tank cannot reach the bottom without the risk of getting killed. The best Smashers are those that you don't have to aim and Wario and Snake as Wario can chase people down with his move and do a lot of damage in the process and Snake because he can aim his attack at everyone. The attacks that aim straight doesn't work well because the stage is huge and they might miss. DDD's Final Smash doesn't do well because depending on where he stands will determine where his henchmen pop up. I avoided them all by standing in one spot.**

**Yohko: That's a lot of info.**

**Me: I'm going to post it online remember. It's when I don't know. My account on Super Smash Brothers World is IkexPitforever. (I changed my favorite pairing now.)**

**There were three battles I want to talk about. One was on that lava stage (forgot the name). I was Sonic, my stepsister was Toon Link, my sister was Mario and the computer was Bowser. We all thought that Bowser would be easy…WE WERE WRONG! Bowser nearly killed us all. My sister managed to knock him off. We were all down to our last life. I was fighting my sister and she said "You don't belong here Sonic!" When she said that, I took the Smash Ball and got Mario first before I got Toon Link. I looked at her and asked, "You were saying?" And Sonic said "Hey we should do this again sometime." I really suck with Sonic.**

**The second battle was on another stage I made called Spring Pain since all there is a platform on the top for normal Brawling, the middle with springs for aerial combat and the bottom with spikes if you were stupid enough to fall through the springs. I was Jigglypuff, my sister was Yoshi, my stepsister was Pit and the computer was Ganondorf and my sister kept trying to knock me off since she hates the Pokémon. It was so funny because we were all fighting in the middle where the springs were and we were laughing because we were just attacking the person closest to us and we all went bouncing. Pit was out first sadly. And whenever I got the Smash Ball, Erica would always scream "RUN AWAY! THE FAT BALLOON IS GETTING BIGGER!" I won that match but I had to use the Wall of Pain to knock out my sister. My stepsister was in last place because Ganondorf kept knocking her off. That one was fun but my eyes hurt from that one.**

**The final battle was my stage Bounce because it's a box and you fight inside it. I was Peach, my stepsister was Sonic my sister was Wolf and the computer was Fox. I did absolutely nothing in that fight. I just pissed everyone off by throwing vegetables and taunting. When the computer was taken out, Wolf and Fox tried to gang up on me. I saw right through that and I was always between them so whenever my sister attacked, she would hit my stepsister and vise versa. This resulted in my stepsister getting out first and then I knocked out my sister with the tennis racket. It was so funny because I did the taunt where Peach was like 'La-la-la-la-la-la." When it showed the results Peach was like "Oh, did I win?" and I copied her to piss off my sister. She was so mad and called Peach a witch like she always does. That was our last game though which made things even more funnier.**

**That's my Brawl life for this weekend. Anyway, I'm done talking. I'll try to update the next chapter soon. I'll see you people then. Remember, I'm still waiting for someone to draw some scenes on DA for me. My account is GintaxAlvissforever but I'll change it later. Ja ne!**

_**So besides grammar, there was nothing much...except adding the fact that Pit got a boner because I'm surprised he wasn't turned on. And just for you guys to remember that Zelda would be pissed off at Link not because he's gay but because he's been keeping something like this a secret and that does affect the relationship. That's it...**_


	10. A Teen's Sorrow

**A Teen's Sorrow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. **

**Summary: There's nothing much anybody can do with Peach's love potion but wait until it wears off. The question is how long will it last? Fox finally gets something out of the teen Smashers but it's nothing that he expected. And finally a Smasher disappears and Pit is blamed for it. Who is responsible?**

Chapter 10: A Teen's Sorrow

* * *

"You really have it bad for you Link," Ash said after Link announced that the love potion made Link fall in love with Ganondorf.

The Smashers didn't suspect the Hero of Time to fall in love with his enemy that he hated so much. In fact it was shocking and amusing at the same time. They made a mental note not to eat anything that looked like it was made from Peach, especially the cake.

"Zelda's going to break up with me if she finds out…" Link mumbled.

"Your technically screwed."

"Ash, that's not helping!" Gary told him.

"It's the truth."

"I'm still wondering how you could not see that Peach made something that you ate…" Pit said.

"That…I thought it was Zelda's cooking."

"Her food looks better than Peach's."

"That's not true!" Sonic protested.

"Just tell us what happened."

"…"

* * *

_Like I said, I was in the kitchen because I was hungry and I was looking for Zelda. I saw rice balls on table and I thought that she made them. I should have known that Peach made them because they were pink and had a mushroom simple imprinted in it._

_I really regret taking a bite because when I did, my stomach felt weird. I realized that Peach made this when I walked out of the kitchen. I bumped into Ganondorf and I made a complete fool out of myself in front of him and…_

* * *

"That's it?" Ash asked completely disappointed in description Link gave them.

"Do you really want to know what to happen out of concern or cruelty?"

"For him it's for a laugh," Pit answered the Hero of Time, "Otherwise the rest of us are concerned."

Link blushed a deep red, "I rather not talk about it."

"Then don't."

"Now whose the harsh one?"

Link said nothing. He proceeded to leave when Ash stopped him.

"What is it now?"

"Do you think you can help us prank Wario?" Ash asked bluntly.

Everyone turned to the Pokémon Trainer like he was crazy.

"You still want to prank him?" Gary asked with uncertainty.

"Why not? He's a jerk and I can't stand him farting in the halls."

"I agree," Pit said.

"Not you too!"

"I'm in," Fox said.

"Why?"

"I'm getting back at that runt for using me like a stool."

_I'm going to make Wario pay for making Sonic cry again. How dare he attack him when he clearly knew about his situation._

"If Fox is going then what choice do I have?" Link asked.

"I think it's better if we don't!" Gary continued to insist.

"Chicken…" Ash mumbled.

"I am not!"

"Great, then you're coming with us."

"Sonic, are you coming along?" Pit asked the hedgehog.

The hedgehog nodded his head. He didn't want to be left alone in the room.

"Great. Then how are we going to do it Ash?"

"Where is your perfume bottle?" Ash asked the angel, "You know the one that made the hallway smell good yesterday."

"That one…I'm almost out of the watermelon flavor."

"Do you have another one?"

"I only have ginger left."

The Smashers minus Gary sweat dropped. He had just as much perfume as Peach.

"Great. The plan is to make the perfume explode in his face."

"Like Snake's grenade?"

"Exactly. Link, since you're an expert on bombs, can you make the perfume bottle exploded?"

"I can try."

"Good. We'll make his room approachable after this, so let's start!"

* * *

It took some time to figure out how to make the perfume bottle explode. Eventually he realized that the only way to make it explode was to put another bomb next to it. Ash sacrificed the box that Gary gave him and handed it to Link. The Hero of Time placed the perfume bottle and one of his bombs next to it.

Ash gave the next plan which was to kick down the door of Wario's room and then for either Pit to attach the box to one of their arrows and shoot it in.

No one wanted to stand next to the door, so the Pokémon Trainer decided that he would be the sacrifice (to his disappointment).

The Smashers approached Wario's room. Ash crept up to the room and plugged his nose. The terrible garlic smell leaked out beneath the door and it was certainly unpleasant.

_How much garlic does this guy consume? _Ash asked himself.

"Hurry up and kick the door down!" Pit shouted.

Ash glared at the Smashers who were standing at least ten feet away from the door, "I don't see you approaching his room."

"I will when the bomb explodes."

"Whatever."

Ash made sure that Wario wasn't close to the door. After confirming that he wasn't, he ran up to the door and kicked it down surprising the greedy Smasher. Pit then fired his arrow so fast that it hit his hat. His hat was knocked off of his head and pinned to the wall. Once that arrow hit the wall though, the bomb exploded consuming anyone in his room.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Wario's room mixed with bomb powder, garlic, and ginger resulted in a rather…unique scent. The only good thing about it was that it surpassed that disgusting smell that leaked out into the hallway.

All the Smashers laughed except Sonic who just grinned. The reaction on Wario's face was priceless and him running around the room trying to make it smell like him again was only making it worse for the greedy Smasher and funnier to the ones that are watching. Ash was on the floor laughing his ass off.

"You losers! You will pay for this!" Wario announced as he accidentally inhaled some of the perfume. He let out a long trail of curse words while coughing out the gas he inhaled. He aimed his butt at the Smashers, but Pit saw this and quickly fired an arrow that stuck in between his buttocks.

There was a long pause as Wario realized that he had just been shot. He couldn't fart with the arrow blocking the opening.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Wario ran off to see Dr. Mario. Nobody but Pit laughed because they felt sorry for him. His butt was his main weapon in battle and Pit just blocked it off.

"Remind me to never piss off Pit again…" Ash told Gary.

"That's going to be hard to do since you piss off everyone."

Pit turned to his friends, "Hey. He'll be okay. Just a red mark there, but at least the hallway smells nice. We also got him back for what he did yesterday. Right Sonic?"

Sonic nodded his head in agreement

"Now we can just chill for the rest of the day," the angel said with a yawn.

"Link," Ash began, "Take my advice and avoid everyone from your world. You'll only get hurt or should I say mole-"

Gary covered the Pokémon Trainer's mouth with his hands. The Hero of Time knew what he was going to say and nodded his head. He turned to leave but not before thanking the teen Smashers. The Pokémon Researcher released Ash when the elf was gone.

"Dammit Gary, you're going to kill me someday."

"Whatever you say."

"So what are you going to do?" Pit asked the Pokémon Trainer.

"I have Target Practice 1-5 today," Ash said, "I have to do it with all three of my Pokémon in under the recommended time limit."

"That doesn't seem so-"

"And then I have to do an Endless Brawl…"

"Have fun," Fox said as he saluted him.

"Stupid fox."

"I'll be watching from the sidelines," Gary stated the obvious, "I'll tell you how it goes when we're done."

The two Pokémon Trainers left the three Smashers and proceeded to the battlefield. Pit glanced at Sonic. He proceeded to walk back to his room. The hedgehog followed behind him.

The angel sighed. It was yesterday all over again. Was there something he could do to prevent the hedgehog from being too dependant on him. He wished that Ash would help him, but with Gary as the new roommate, his whole attention is focused on his boyfriend. It's like he doesn't acknowledge the pain that Sonic is going through now.

_There must be something I can do…_

"PIT!"

The angel's eyes widen. Both in delight and dismay as he saw a young figure approaching. The figure was Toon Link. The cartoon version of Link was heading there way with a huge grin on his face.

"Pit, I need your help!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" Pit asked half interested.

"I have a match with Diddy Kong today and I want you to train me in archery."

"Couldn't you just ask Link?"

"He's acting weird. Plus you're the best archer here!"

Before Pit could refuse the offer, Toon Link grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away. Chances were that he would bring him to the back of the mansion to hit real targets.

Sonic was left alone again.

_What do I do now? _Sonic asked himself.

The hedgehog started to tremble again. He realized that he hated being alone now. The shivering stopped when Mr. Game and Watch appeared. Upon seeing the broken down door, the two dimensional figure beeped in his own language and sped off to get the tools to repair the door. He didn't seem to notice Sonic at all. Sonic sighed as he headed back to the room. He didn't feel safe in the mansion anymore.

* * *

Sonic proceeded to the side of the mansion where the assist trophies lived. He hoped to visit Shadow and speak to him again. It's already been over a week since he the black hedgehog as well as his other friends.

The only problem getting there was the fact that any of the assist trophies scared him. When Nintendog ran passed him with Knuckle Joe chasing after him (and cursing at the dog on the way), the hedgehog ended up freezing completely.

_It's just a dog. _Sonic told himself over and over again. _I shouldn't be scared of something like that._

Before Sonic could proceed though, someone crashed through the window shattering the glass. Panicked, the blue hedgehog curled up into a ball to avoid damage.

"Man, I knew the incident was a bad experience for you, but for you to be afraid of something like this is even more surprising."

Sonic recognized that voice. He frowned as he came out of his ball, "Why are you here Jet?"

Another one of Sonic's rivals Jet the Hawk shook his head with disappointment, "Your friends were bugging me to check up on you. They said because of Knucklehead that none of them could return to the mansion to see you. So here I am crashing into the window. I'm surprised that security hasn't went off."

"Security has been low these days…" Sonic muttered. He knew that it had something to do with Pit's stalker.

"Well that's good for me. I don't need to get kicked out of the mansion. Especially since I have something important to do."

Sonic stood up with a nervous look on his face, "What do you mean?"

Jet gave Sonic a seductive look, "You know what it is."

Like Amy, Jet has an obsession with Sonic but his isn't as bad as the pink hedgehog's. What was so annoying about the obsession was because even though he had Wave and Storm fighting over him like crazy, he only paid attention to Sonic. The hedgehog usually would ignore him, but now he couldn't this time.

"Sorry Jet, but I'm not in the mood," Sonic said simply.

Jet walked toward the hedgehog. Sonic was forced back toward the wall. He wanted to say something more than the simple "get lost" but nothing came out. He saw the green hawk place his hand in front of him.

"There's no escape Sonic the Hedgehog," he said seductively.

Sonic shut his eyes. He didn't want Jet this close to him no matter what. He didn't have the courage to push him away though.

Before Jet could make his move…

"Couldn't you do this somewhere else?"

Jet moved back from Sonic and glared at the meddler, "What are you doing here Shadow?"

"I live here," he said simply as he pointed to the door that was two feet away from Sonic, "And you guys just happen to be standing in front of my room."

Jet cursed at himself. He had to remember that Shadow was the only one of Sonic's **real** friends that lived in the mansion but on different sides.

"You might want to get out now though because I think the two dimension freak is coming to fix the window you shattered," Shadow told him.

"It's Mr. Game and Watch," Sonic corrected managing to recover from Jet's advances.

"I couldn't care less of that thing."

Jet groaned. Sure enough there was the foot steps of the old school Smasher. He jumped on his Extreme Gear and glanced at the two hedgehogs, "Next time, I will get what I want. Remember that!"

He flew off on his Extreme Gear just as Mr. Game and Watch came onto the scene. With more beeping, the two dimension figure raced off to get the materials he needed to fix the window since he already fixed Wario's door.

"Thanks Shadow," Sonic thanked.

"Now I know what Knuckles is so ticked off at you," Shadow said in his cold tone.

Sonic frowned picturing the red echidna still mad at him, "I'm sorry…"

"Just don't go near that parrot again. God knows what he'll do to you when you're alone," Shadow warned.

"Jet's a hawk…not a parrot."

"Whatever. Just stay away from him. Otherwise he might be a dead bird the next time you meet."

"Huh?"

Shadow ignored the blue hedgehog and went into his room shutting him out. Sonic sighed. Shadow was still the same old hedgehog that he knew even after the incident.

* * *

Pit instantly regretted leaving Sonic behind. He thought that Sonic was annoying just by standing close to him, but Toon Link is a different type of nuisance. After pulling the angel away from the hedgehog, Toon Link continued to ask him about how to hit the target in the middle. Compared to the older Link, Toon Link sucked at archery. He continued to give pointers to the cartoon version of Link but he wasn't making that much progress.

_There must be someone else beside Link and me that is good at archery._

Pit knew who to ask and that person happened to be walking in the back of the mansion at the time.

Basically there is a back to the mansion as well as the front. The back is where some Smashers train in real life instead of virtual reality. They also practice hitting targets, perfecting combos and playing games. (There was this one time two days after defeating Tabuu were everyone played dodge ball and it went as well as someone expected when Ash pissed someone off and got his ass whooped as a result.) A few Smashers haven't come here recently because it's the perfect place for the stalker to attack them especially when they were alone.

"Zelda!" Pit shouted as he waved his hands in the air to get her attention.

The queen of Hyrule was still upset with Link avoiding her. Upon hearing Pit calling her though, she smiled faintly.

"What do you need Pit?" she asked politely trying to hide her anger.

"Can you teach this little guy over there how to use a bow correctly," Pit asked as he ran up to her, "I have something really important to do right now, and he needs the tutoring."

"Pit I-"

"You'll do it? Thanks! You're the best!"

The angel wouldn't allow her to reply to her requests because he already bolted. This only irritated her more, so when Toon Link went up to her and asked who was going to tutor him now that Pit left, the queen of Hyrule gave him a look that could kill. The cartoon version of Link decided to stay quiet.

"I'll be the one teaching you, and if you don't get this right, prepare for the consequence," she said in a low threatening tone.

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Pit managed to find Sonic wondering the halls twenty minutes later. Despite the fact that the hedgehog was still scared of almost everyone in the mansion, he still had a hint of his courageous side left of him. It didn't last long though because he ended up running away from Bowser when he was just stomping away and growling at everyone he saw minus Peach.

The angel shook his head. He had a long way to go if he wanted to recover.

"I think we should see how Ash is doing now," Pit told the hedgehog.

Sonic glanced at the angel and nodded his head in agreement. The angel let out another sigh. _Does he obey everything I say now?  
_

* * *

When the two Smashers got there, Ash already finished all five target practices and was doing Endless Bawl. He currently taken out 110 Alloys. His damage percentage was 168 and his Charizard was exhausted.

"He's screwed," Gary said simply.

"What do you mean?" Pit asked.

Noticing Ash's roommates' appearance, the brunette explained what he meant, "Charizard is a heavy opponent and can say in battle for a long time. His Charizard however is very tired now for staying out too long. He needs to switch to Squirtle, but when he does that Pokémon will be knocked out of the battlefield since it's so light."

"You know a lot about Ash even though you saw him battle once."

"I know everything about Ash's Pokémon. There isn't anything I shouldn't know," the brunette bragged.

Pit rolled his eyes. His cockiness was the same as Ash's.

Gary gasped making the two Smashers turned to see what happened. Ash switched Pokémon, but when he did, the red alloy punched the Pokémon off the stage ending the Endless Brawl.

"He's good," Sonic praised.

"He still has ways to go." Gary ended up quoting in that arrogant tone.

In the distance, the stalker was watching them from a distance. Anger was rising within him upon seeing the hedgehog clinging to _his_ angel.

_You think just because of the fact that you were rape means you get to cling to him all you want? Well you won't get away with it. But the one that found my note will be the first to go tonight._

Sonic glanced in the direction of the stalker thinking he heard something, but the stalker was already gone. He frowned. _Is it just me or was someone watching us again?_

* * *

"Dammit! I knew I shouldn't of had switched my Pokémon!" Ash whined.

"That's your fault, but at least you did the right thing for a change," Gary consulted.

"What do you mean?"

"Do I have to explain everything?"

"Fine! I'll figure it out myself!"

"With your brain, you'll never figure it out…" Pit mumbled.

"I heard that!"

"So…" Gary began changing the subject, "Are you going to show me around now?"

The Pokémon Trainer gave a long stare at his boyfriend before he grunted, "You better memorize everything when we're done."

"Thanks Ashy-boy!"

"Uh-huh. Whatever…"

Ash took Gary's hand and started showing him around the mansion leaving Pit alone with Sonic and Fox for the second time today.

"_-red vein-_ I see how it is Ash Ketchum!" Pit shouted as he stomped off in the other direction. The blue hedgehog was not far behind him as always. Fox sighed.

_If you don't like watching Sonic so much, why don't you tell him off?  
_

* * *

Ash was surprised that Gary was listening to him the whole time he was giving the tour around the mansion. He showed him where every Smasher resigned as well as the kitchen, multiple bathrooms, showers, laundry room, TV room. He slowed down when he got to the entrance of the Master Hand's bedroom.

Normally, he would have turned around as soon as he finished explaining, but he was certain that he heard Master's and Crazy's voice coming from their room. He decided to listen to their conversation. He crept over to their door with Gary not far behind.

"Ashy what are we-"

Ashy covered the Pokémon Researchers mouth, "Shhh."

"Brother, we can't have this going on any longer!"

That was Crazy Hand's voice.

"If we don't take this into consideration, someone else might disappear again! We can't afford to lose anyone else."

"It's not that simple Caito…"

That was Master Hand's voice.

"Just because the note that Diddy Kong gave us made a reference that Link might be the one doing this doesn't mean that Link is stalking Pit."

_So it was Diddy Kong… _Ash grumbled to himself.

"It can't be Link," Master continued, "I've known him ever since the first year and I know he wouldn't pull something like this."

"But who can it be brother?"

"It's not Toon Link. He's too young to do something like this."

"There you go leaving the kids out of this."

"Caito, a kid could never do this. Neither would any of the Smashers that have been here the longest," Master explained.

"I still think we should ask Pit about this."

"You worry too much."

"But they're all address to him. This one isn't an exception. The stalker claims that Pit knows him."

"Maybe he does. Maybe he doesn't."

"Brother!"

"Look Caito, if Pit wants us to know something, he'll tell us or his friends at the very least. All we can do is wait."

"Waiting will get us all killed…"

Ash stood at the doorway for a few minutes in deep thought. Gary never saw his boyfriend look this serious in a long time.

"Ash?"

_So Pit was lying to us yesterday about what went missing…why would he do that? I mean, we're best friends and we never keep secrets from each other…except when it comes to family problems._

"Are you listening to me?"

"I have to talk to him about this."

"About what?"

The Pokémon Trainer ignored the Pokémon Researcher and sped off to his room.

"Wait Ash, what about the rest of the mansion?"

Gary sighed when he didn't reply. He followed him soon after.

* * *

The teens weren't going to find Pit, Sonic, and Fox soon because the angel ended up asking Donkey Kong to battle both Sonic and he in a two on one match. At first it seemed unfair, but Sonic wasn't ready to step onto the battle field again.

"This is a great experience," Pit told him, "Follow my lead and you'll do fine."

Sonic looked at the angel like he was stupid or something. It wasn't that he was worried about battling; he was just worried about being a burden to him.

"I'm staying out of this sadly…" Fox said with a sigh as he jumped off of Pit's back, "I'll be choosing the stage, so you don't have to worry about a thing."

Pit rolled his eyes. Chances were that he was going to pick a really hard stage for the both of them.

"By the way Pit," Fox began, "Are you sure you're not going to change your clothes. You are the blue team after all."

"No. It's a free for all, but Sonic and I are still gaining up on DK."

"That seems unfair."

"You and Falco do it all the time."

"Hurry up and choose the stage."

Fox ignored Pit as he chose the random stage button as soon as the three Smashers teleported to the battlefield. The stage that was chosen just had to be Smashville of all the places that Sonic didn't want to think about.

_I hope nothing bad happens… _Fox thought to himself.

The announcer counted down and the match began.

Pit started off with firing his arrow at DK who shielded it instantly. The angel frowned. Most of the Smashers knew that Pit always started out shooting an arrow at the person in front of him to get the first strike.

The ape charged at him ready to use a smash attack. The angel jumped and did his forward aerial attack at DK to push him back from Sonic.

_Why aren't you doing anything Sonic? _Pit questioned.

The brunette didn't need to know the answer. The blue hedgehog was glaring at the green pigeon who was the bar tender Brewster who was cheering with the rest of the animals of Animal Crossing.

"Because of you, I got attacked!" Sonic shouted.

The pigeon didn't hear him because he was technically a hologram. Sonic knew this well but he wanted to complain to someone.

"Sonic, look out!"

Sonic turned to see that DK charged past Pit and focused his attacks on Sonic. The hedgehog barely managed to dodge the monkey's dash attack.

Pit fired another arrow. Donkey Kong sidestepped while Sonic jumped over it at the last minute. Sonic proceeded to attack with a kick but DK proved faster with his downward smash.

The hedgehog was sent flying despite his percentage being rather low.

_This isn't good. _Fox thought. _His condition has made his handicap go all the way to one..._

Realizing that the handicap was only on Sonic, Pit jumped in front of him and proceeded to fight DK one on one. Donkey Kong was already charging up his giant punch. Pit quickly forced him to cancel his move with his Angel Ring technique. DK rolled out of the way and did another smash attack which Pit sidestepped out of the way at the very last second. Pit slashed at him quickly. The ape rolled back and prepared his giant punch again. Pit tried to force him to cancel it again, but the monkey jumped above him and kicked him in the back before continuing to charge his attack.

_If Sonic actually helped then I wouldn't have a problem with this guy!_

Pit saw a Pokéball next to him. He grabbed it and threw it at the ape. The ball landed in front of him and out of it came Goldeen.

Pit stared at it for a long time before shouting with the typical rage face, "WHAT USE ARE YOU? YOU STUPID FISH!"

While Pit was complaining, DK grabbed a green shell that was behind him and threw it at the angel. Pit got out his Mirror Shield out just in time to reflect it. Donkey Kong punched the shell back at him and the Mirror Shield reflected it back. It continued on, but Pit's shield was about to give up on him. The angel switched to Angel Ring to send it right back. Tired that the angel relied on the same tricks, he jumped out of the way.

"This is going to take forever…" Fox mumbled.

Pit noticed that Sonic jumped on the nearby platform behind him. It would fly over both of the Smashers eventually. He decided that he had to finish his opponent before he even got to Sonic. They only had one stock anyway, so it would be quick.

Sonic tried his best to avoid the battle. He wanted to fight so badly, but something inside him was preventing him from enjoying a good brawl. Just being on the battlefield terrified him. Unconsciously, he grabbed a timer and both Pit and Donkey Kong moved in slow motion.

"Whoops."

When the timer is grabbed, everyone talks in that deep, slow voice. Because of this, the Smashers tend not to speak until it wore off. Pit was tempted to yell at Sonic for grabbing something that didn't benefit him. It wasn't worth it though since they weren't on the same team anyway.

DK charged up his giant punch in slow motion. Pit positioned his arrow very slowly at the same time. The platform was still moving at its regular speed and was already passed DK. Sonic wanted to throw one more item before the platform went off the stage. There just happened to be a Smart Bomb next to him. He took it and threw it at them. It landed in the middle of both of them. It didn't explode until the timer wore off.

_You're going to pay for that Sonic… _Pit told himself.

The bomb blew up on both of them and they took forty-seven percent damage from that one attack. Pit was sent flying in one direction while Donkey Kong flew into the super mushroom behind him and got bigger.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" the ape announced. The super mushroom not only makes you bigger but you have a deeper, louder voice.

The two Smashers had to cover their ears. While they did that, Donkey Kong, prepared another giant punch. Pit shot at arrow at him, but he didn't flinch a bit.

Donkey Kong proceeded to punch the angel. The angel jumped out of the way at the last minute. He was that close of being sent flying.

Annoyed that he wouldn't hit anyone before the super mushroom wore off, he turned to Sonic who was jumping back to the platform.

_Sonic you idiot!_

Pit grabbed the closest item to him and threw it at Donkey Kong not checking what he threw which he would regret later because what he threw was a Bob-omb that blew both of them up. At this time, DK went back to his original size.

"Game!"

Pit facepalmed realizing that he failed epically. He meant to protect Sonic, but only blew him up instead.

* * *

The Smashers were teleported back to the mansion skipping the victory music. DK looked rather pissed off that he didn't get to knock anyone out. He turned to Sonic who didn't seem scared but was rather angry. Not wanting to face the hedgehog, he decided that he would go back to his room where his partner Diddy Kong awaited with a bunch of bananas for him to snack on.

"Sorry Sonic!" Pit shouted. He tried to smile and make it look as convincing as possible.

Sonic glared at him, "If we ever battle again, I'm going to kick your ass."

Pit smiled. A little bit of his cocky side was coming back. _All according to plan._

"Hey Pit! Are you there?"

The three Smashers saw Ash and Gary outside of the battlefield room. Both had a concerned look on their faces. Pit frowned. He had this feeling that they were going to ask him something that nobody should know.

"Sonic, can you still run?" Pit asked.

"Of course I can. I don't know what you're-"

"Let's play a little game of tag."

"WHAT?" Fox asked in disbelief.

"Those two are it."

Sonic thought for a moment. It's been a while since he, Pit and Ash played a game of tag. The last time it happened, it resulted in all of the female Smashers going after them since Ash just HAD to peek into Peach's room when she was getting dressed. It started out fun ended horribly for Ash as he was beaten up like there was no tomorrow.

"Okay, but if Ash starts his perverted act again, that's it," the hedgehog finally said.

"Sweet. Fox, you better hold on to me."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Ready…go!"

Pit hopped on Sonic's back as he sped out of the room at top speed. (Pit was surprised that Sonic didn't freeze up when he jumped on his back). He stopped twenty feet in front of the Pokemon Trainers and announced, "You're it!"

It took a few minutes for Ash to register what he said because he zoomed off. Once he knew what he said, he grinned.

"Gary, bring out Arcanine."

"Why?"

"We're going to catch them."

"I don't know what you guys are doing when we could be exploring the rest of the mansion, but okay."

Gary got out his Pokéball and called out Arcanine. The fire beast howled when it was released.

"Arcanine, use your extreme speed to catch them," he ordered.

Windie obeyed as he allowed his trainer and companion on top of him. The Pokémon howled again before raising after the blue wonder.

* * *

Fox wasn't enjoying the game of tag one bit. Not only was he getting sick by Sonic running his usual supersonic speed, but also from the fact that this game of tag was preventing him from asking Pit about who the stalker was. The angel seemed to be having fun just by riding on the hedgehog, but before he thought about the game, he seemed to be deep in thought when the two Pokémon Trainers came over to the battlefield. A game of tag was all it took to make everyone forget.

The game last the whole morning and the rest of the afternoon to Fox's dismay. Sonic didn't seem the least bit tired, but Pit was turning green. They stopped once to get a drink and use the bathroom before continuing.

Ash was enjoying the game of tag but Gary wasn't. The brunette only wanted his boyfriend to show him around the rest of the mansion. He also wanted to meet the intelligence Smasher that focused so much technology that he didn't focus on what was on going around him.

During the whole game though, they passed by every place that Ash didn't get to.

"And that's the dark part of the mansion," Ash continued in a low tone, "Don't go in there no matter what."

"Why?"

"It's a dangerous place. It's not as secured as the other parts of the mansion and you could get killed there."

"No way…"

"I've never witness anyone die going in there and I don't plan on finding out."

Eventually, Arcanine was able to corner Sonic but with Pit's help, they flew over him and the chase continued. It seemed like it was going to last all day…until they got into the hallway where Snake was in.

The mercenary was hiding in that box of his waiting for something to happen. Sonic was forced to come to a stop. When he did, Snake came out of the box. He had a rather scary expression on his face. The hedgehog ended up freezing in his place. Pit let out another sigh, "It's just Snake."

Gary didn't see that Sonic came to a stop and told his Pokémon to stop at the last minute. Arcanine ended up bumping into both of them sending them flying over Snake. Sonic landed on the ground with a big thump while Pit landed in the arms of a passing blue haired swordsmen.

"Uh…hi Ike…" Pit murmured nervously.

Ike didn't respond. The two stared into each other's eyes for a long time. Pit's cheek were slowly turning rosy Pit the longer he looked. Fox snickered within Pit's tunic.

"I guess I came by at the right time," he finally replied calmly as he placed Pit on the ground.

"Yeah. It was perfect timing…" the angel whispered.

"Don't try to get yourself in trouble again," he said as he walked in the opposite direction.

"W-Wait Ike…"

Pit proceeded to follow the blue haired swordsmen but upon hearing laughter coming from the Smashers behind him, he turned around. His face was all red in both anger and embarrassment.

"That's not funny!" he shouted.

* * *

Night finally came. The teen Smashers did everything they needed to do such as eating, showering and all those things that everyone should do.

They made it back to their room. Pit hoped that the stalker wouldn't strike tonight because he wasn't in the mood to handle him.

"Pit," Ash began in a serious tone.

"What?"

"We never really talked…about our families…"

All the Smashers turned to Ash with shock and amazement.

"Why are we talking about this now?" Sonic asked in confusion and slight panic.

"Well…I realized that we all kept a secret from each other and I was wondering…if tonight we could talk about our families."

Pit frowned, "There's nothing to talk about."

"I was afraid you would say that."

"Do angels not have any birth parents?" Gary asked Pit.

"It depends."

Fox got out of Pit's tunic and sat himself on the bed. Ash summoned his Ivysaur to move the beds around again for family stories.

"Please Pit. I want to know more about you since…" Ash blushed slightly, "Since I realized that I don't really know much about you."

Sonic nodded his head in agreement, "Now that you think about it, I only know your name and goddess and that is it."

Pit let out a huge sigh, "Fine, but I'm talking last…"

"I'm not speaking first either," Sonic said quickly.

Ash shook his head, "I guess I'll go first about my family." He glanced at Gary, "Gary, you don't have to speak about your family."

Gary said nothing and sat on the floor. The other Smashers soon joined him. Fox decided to rest on Sonic's shoulder this time. The hedgehog gave Fox an uncomfortable look but did nothing.

"Well, how should I begin?" Ash asked himself, "You guys already know that I was born and raised in Pallet Town by my mother right?"

All but Fox nodded their heads. Ash's facial expression became more sorrowful by the minute, "Well…I never talked to you guys except Gary about my father."

"What about him?" Pit asked slightly interested.

"Truth be told…I don't really know much about him. All I know is that when I was born, he left mom and me."

Everyone gasped. Something like that happened to the ever cheerful Pokemon Trainer?

"My mother wouldn't tell me why he left. She would cry about it when I wasn't around. Back then, I didn't know why she never told me, but I think I know why he left."

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"I assumed that he thought that I could never live up to his standards…"

"You can't assume anything when you're only a baby!"

"I know Sonic, but this is fourteen years ago I'm talking about. I can't change the fact that he hated me when I was born, but…I decided not to mention him anymore to my mother. The other kids of Pallet Town made fun of me for not having a father, but I showed them."

"He became a punk when he was younger…" Gary said simply with a sigh.

Ash glared at the Pokémon Researcher, "Well sorry if this punk attitude saved your ass more than once."

"And I'm thankful for that."

"Hey Gary," Pit began, "How come you live with your grandfather? What happened to your real parents?"

"They died."

Silence filled the room.

"They died when I was only four in a car accident along with my sister. I were the only one who survived. The old man had no choice to take me in, but because I was the grandson of the great professor people looked down on me and thought of me as some stuck up kid." Gary's eyes were full of sorrow as he continued, "They continued to pick on me for those reasons alone. If Ash didn't stand up for me back then…I don't know what would have happened."

_How sweet. _Pit thought to himself with a small smile. _Now I can see why these are so close._

"In the end, Ash's boyfriend is more important than his friend," Sonic just had to say with his usual grin (which he showed rarely now).

Ash glared in the hedgehog's direction. He squinted his eyes and murmured, "How many weeks has it been since you said that?"

"I don't know."

The other Smashers couldn't help but laugh. That laughter was forced to die down when Ash asked the hedgehog, "About your parents? I'm sure you have legendary parents if you're the fastest thing alive."

Sonic shook his head. He glanced at the floor and smiled ever so sadly. His eyes were losing the life that was within him, "No. It's not like that."

"It's not?"

"I don't even know what my parents looked like. All I know is that they left me in the care of my uncle Chuck," he said.

"It must have not been that bad," Shigeru told him.

"It wasn't…but he was doing something that would consider him a traitor to us Mobians."

Mobians was what the people were called in Sonic's world. His own world was called Mobius which was inhabited by talking animals. Most with a special ability that was passed on from generation to generation.

Fox didn't like where the conversation was going with the hedgehog. Traitor was one of those words that Fox hated so much. It reminded him of his father who was killed by a traitor named Pigma. It was a good thing that the greedy pig was dead. He couldn't stand him one bit.

"Egghead…that bastard…" Sonic mumbled in a low tone, "Back then, nobody had the guts to stand up to him. His personality was so…warped back then. He had total control of Mobius until I turned fifteen. Until then, he…was like a dictator."

"That fat man?" Ash asked bluntly.

"Yeah…it seemed like my old man was working under him and betrayed him in some way that got him killed…"

"Are you saying that the fat man now was a killer back then?"

"Yes…but I'm glad that he's dead because…I found out why he took care of me and why my parents left me to him." Sonic seemed to be shivering again as he continued to speak. Fox noticed this and decided to jump off of him and stand on Pit's shoulder. "The day he was murdered, he left a note for me to read…"

"And?"

"It said that my parents didn't want me…because I wasn't born a girl."

"WHAT?"

"That's stupid!" Ash shouted.

"Didn't they check the doctor to see if you had the XX genes?" Gary questioned.

"The computer read it wrong and said I was a girl…until I was actually born did it say XY."

"Now that sucks."

Sonic chuckled sadly, "For them to leave me to Uncle Chuck for that reason is plain stupid…but it makes it feel like just not being a female made me lose my family and Chuck never really wanted me either."

"For that reason?" Ash asked angrily.

"Yes. He said in the note that my powers would have been able to save Mobius sooner instead of waiting until I was fifteen."

"What was your powers suppose to be?" Fox questioned.

"Uncle Chuck didn't really know. All he said that I could have made Egghead a nicer person. I don't see how that's possible though. I mean, he's so selfish and he doesn't care who he hurts. I really can't picture how my powers would turn him into this nice guy. My powers now is speed which is all I need." Sonic let out a sigh that made everyone else's sigh seem like nothing, "He only took care of me because I still had the power to save Mobius. If I didn't have this power, I would have died a few days after his death."

"How?"

"Simple. It's called eat or be eaten. The Mobians when I was still seven usually had nothing to eat because Egghead starved them. Most of them would battle it out and eat each other. Those were the bloodiest days of Mobius. Without my speed, I would have been eaten."

Pit went over to the hedgehog and embraced surprising him, "I'm sorry that ever happened to you."

"I'm over it. All those years of being alone was worth it. After my first victory against Egghead, I met Tails…he was my first friend, so I felt like I needed to protect him. I then met Knuckles…but we weren't on good terms back then…and then there was Amy who was so sweet and innocent back then…I wonder what happened to her. And then the others started coming…Cream, Shadow, Rouge, the Chaotix, Blaze, the Babylon Rouges…Silver….and finally you guys. I didn't have to worry about being alone anymore."

Pit grinned, "You don't have to worry about a thing. Even with that stupid stalker I have, I'm still going to protect you."

Sonic pouted, "I can take care of myself."

"RIGHT!" the angel said sarcastically.

"As Ike would say, 'I fight or my friends' or something among those lines," Ash said acting all high and mighty.

"Hey! Don't make fun of him!"

"But that line doesn't fit him!"

"At least he has something better to say than you."

"Says Mr. **_"You can't defeat me"_**!"

"Please don't fight…" Sonic mumbled.

Since Sonic wasn't Pit who could break up the fight instantly, the two continued to bicker about their victory sayings. Ash was complaining about how cocky the angel was when he won and Pit on how he says his Pokémon's name and that's it. Gary had to pry them both away from each other.

"Anyway," Ash began with a frown on his face, "It's your turn to talk about your wonderful life in Heaven. I bet there are a lot of hot chicks there…"

"ASH!"

"_-sweatdrop-_ I didn't mean it that way Gary…"

Pit gave Ash a look that could kill. How dare he assume that Heaven was a wonderful place with beautiful women! Well…there were some beautiful women like his goddess Palutena and a few of the royal bodyguards, but other than that, they were old hags or stuck up chicks.

"You'd be surprise that Heaven is actually like the human world," Pit began. Sonic decided that he liked sitting in the angel's lap and chose to remain there as he told his story, "Angels are just like humans in many ways and that's why you could say that I hate it up there."

The Smashers were stunned that Pit hated his home world.

"How could you hate something that you dedicated yourself to?" Ash questioned.

"I don't hate the palace," Pit corrected, "Or anyone in there. I just hate everything else in Heaven especially my parents."

"What did they do?"

"They had me in the way humans do."

Not one word was said. Disgusted by the small fact, Fox decided to jump over to Gary's shoulder. The Pokémon Trainers were bright red in the face. Sonic only knew part of it since some animals produce differently than others.

"Sex?" Sonic asked.

As soon as he said that, the other three Smashers fell over anime style.

"Do you have to be so blunt?" Ash asked the hedgehog recovering from the fall.

Pit nodded his head ignoring the Pokémon Trainer, "Exactly. That way is forbidden in Heaven, but my parents wanted to break that one rule and regretted it as misfortune fell upon them after that. When I was born, more bad stuff started to happen to them. They thought abusing me would make the pain go away. They were so wrong. It only made it worse…I couldn't take it back then and ran away from home…Palutena took me in a few days later."

"That's messed up…" Ash murmured.

"If exchanging sexual fluids is forbidden then how are angels born?" Gary asked.

"When a male and a female angel show that they truly love each other, they perform a ritual dance on a cloud. The child then emerges from the cloud and that alone protects an angel's virginity."

"I see."

"Another way is when a human dies, they become an angel if there was good in their heart. Only a few become angels though, but they never age even know they can die."

"So when an angel dies…"

"They are reincarnated back in the human world."

"Angels have an never ending cycle of life…" Fox said.

"The same with the good hearted humans. The bad humans are sent to Hell where they suffer for eternity, and those whose souls don't fit anywhere stay in Purgatory until those angels judge you based on your sins and virtues and then tosses you to Heaven or Hell."

"Hmm…"

"And before I say anything, I do have friends in Heaven. They all work under me."

"You have ranks?" Shigeru asked.

"Yeah. There are eight ranks starting with the captain and ending with eighth seat at the moment. I'm the captain of course of Palutena's royal bodyguards."

When Pit said that though, he couldn't help but laugh at himself mentally. Sure he consider his followers as friends but deep down he knew they didn't understand him as well as he wanted them to.

"Pit," Ash began again in a serious voice.

"What now?"

"What I really wanted to do was ask you who the stalker was."

The Smashers were stunned that the Pokémon Trainer asked the angel. Fox was relived that someone else caught on Pit's games.

The angel frowned. There was no way he could hide it from his friends. "Alright. I'll tell you." There as a pause as everyone waited in anticipation for him to declare the culprit. "The stalker is-"

Pit was cut off because there was a huge earthquake and it seemed to come from a very ferocious Smasher. Ash tried to stand up but ended up falling back to the floor. Gary placed his hand over his head. Fox clung to Gary's shoulder to dear life. Pit held Sonic close as the hedgehog was shaking again.

The door to the teen Smasher's room was punched away. The door hit the window shattering it. The Smashers turned to see who barged in their room this angry. They froze.

"Donkey Kong, what the hell?" Ash yelled.

Donkey Kong ignored him as he glanced in Pit's direction ready to attack him. Ash grabbed Gary's arm as he through his body over him to shield him from the crazy ape. Pit had the choice to leave Sonic in the room and flee or take him with him and leave. Pit chose to take him and run. The angel flew out the window, but the ape followed him. Pit cursed to himself as he flew to the bottom of the mansion.

* * *

Pit placed Sonic on the ground and asked if he could run. The hedgehog nodded his head. Before Pit could hop on his back, Donkey Kong was in front of them. The angel stood in front of Sonic ready to defend him.

"What's wrong now DK?" Pit asked in a rather annoyed tone.

"Where did you take Diddy Kong?" he roared.

"What are you talking about?" Pit asked.

"You heard me! Where did you take him and the rest of the Smashers that vanished?"

"Pit?"

Pit gave Sonic a gesture to stay out of this, "I don't know what you're talking about! I haven't even seen Diddy Kong for a while and you-"

Donkey Kong didn't want to hear anymore. He had his giant punch all charged and ready. He threw a punch at the angel which he and Sonic managed to dodge. The punch was strong enough to cause a crack in concrete.

"Calm down DK!" Sonic shouted, "He didn't do anything!"

The ape ignored him and continued to launch a series of attacks at the angel. Pit dodged them all successfully. Irritated that the angel wouldn't fight back, DK proceeded to attack with smash attacks. Annoyed that the ape wouldn't listen to him, he got out his bow and readied his attack when…

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

The three Smashers turned their attention to the newcomers.

"Peach, you better stay out of this!" Donkey Kong growled.

The princess shook her head, "Fighting won't solve anything."

"And if you continue to fight Pit, then you'll have to answer to my sword," warned the other voice.

"Ike…" Pit managed to call out.

"What will it be? You can't take all three of us on at once."

Donkey knew his odds of beating all three of them were slim, so he stood down. Sonic ran over to Pit and asked if he was okay.

"I wasn't injured."

"That's good."

"I told you to stay out of trouble," Ike said with a sigh.

"_-red vein-_ Well sorry if I don't know what set him off."

Peach went over to the ape and asked what happened.

"Diddy Kong is gone…" he said sadly, "I only left the room for a short bit tonight and when I came back, he was gone. All I found was a black rose and a note."

The Smashers should have known that the stalker struck again tonight without them realizing.

"Tell us the whole story," Peach said.

* * *

_I was only gone from the room that Diddy and I shared for five minutes. We ran out of bananas to snack on, so I went into the kitchen to get as many as I could carry._

_I headed back to the room when I saw this dark flash that came out of my room. The door was opened so I wondered what Diddy was doing. I ran into the room to see what happened. What I saw was that Diddy was a trophy and I saw that person make off with him. He wasn't wearing a cloak or anything so I caught a glimpse of him. I only saw black though since it was too dark in the room. I then saw the black rose and the note. The note was like this…_

**_This Smasher was a target_**

**_Because he threatened to expose me_**

**_You can sure bet_**

**_That if anyone else does what he tried to do to me_**

**_That they will be next_**

**_And I think I know who will be the next one to go_**

**_From BFF Li (Come on Pit, are you that stupid?)_**

_I thought because this note was addressed to Pit that he was the one who did this to Diddy. I was overcome with anger that I just lost it…_

* * *

"I'm sorry that your friend was the next victim…" Peach said sadly.

"It's fine. I should have just reported this to the Master Hand…and to think that I didn't listen to Diddy when he handed me a note from yesterday…"

_So that chimp invaded my personal space? _Pit manages to put the pieces together and was actually glad the monkey was taken as a result. No one stole his shit and got away with it._ And now I'm thinking like Li... _

"There's nothing we can do about it now," Ike said firmly, "All we can do is give the note to Master Hand and hope he does something about it eventually. Too many of us are already suffering because of this one stalker."

Pit frowned. He had to tell them eventually on who the stalker is, but even if he told them, it wouldn't stop Li from making the rest of the Smashers disappear. _And what happens if he actually turns Sonic, Ash or Ike into a trophy next? Then that dream…will…_

"Pit, what's wrong?" Sonic asked him.

The angel didn't hear him. He didn't hear anything after Ike's words. _Li might actually…no…he can't…I…_

Overwhelmed by thoughts of his stalker, the angel collapsed to the ground. The other Smashers turned toward his direction and continued to shout his name over and over to wake him up.

* * *

In the distance, the stalker watched as Ike lifted Pit off the ground and carried him into the mansion with the other Smashers following him. He felt his anger being released from inside of him.

_How dare he take Pit away from me!_ The stalker thought to himself. _Pit is mine and mine alone. I won't let him get away with this. I think I might actually make my appearance to him and show him whose boss._

The stalker laughed in an evil tone. He then disappeared in a dark portal that he created himself. The laughter continued to echo throughout the trees and that laughter was what was keeping a tired Popo awake.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 9822 words. One note! **

**1. The cycle of the angels is very similar to the Shinigami in Bleach. I think there is one major difference but I can't remember.**

_**Changed some dialogue here and there and added more monologue to add to Pit and Gary's snarky attitude but that's it mainly. Oh, and the fact I had Pit add that there are more then eight divisions as you people know, there are twelve if you looked at my profile on this website. Also, there is a in between world called Purgatory which is between Heaven and Hell. I think this will make more sense in later chapters concerning you know who. **_


	11. Li

**Li**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. **

**Summary: The stalker decides to make his appearance known to the Smashers. When Nana disappears, the Smashers suspect that Popo will be next. Will they be able to protect the Ice Climbers? And what relationship does the stalker have with Pit?**

Chapter 11: Li

* * *

"Captain Falcon, don't do it!" shouted a worried Ash.

"FALCON PUNCH!"

"OHHHH!"

Ash let out a huge groan of dissatisfaction. He was told to fight Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, and Olimar in a free for all one stock match on the Yoshi's Island stage. Ganondorf raised his foot in the air ready to attack Captain Falcon. The racer's Falcon Punch was faster than his all mighty kick resulting in him punching Ganondorf right where it hurts.

The Pokémon Trainer couldn't help but laugh. His Squirtle joined in with the laughter but quickly got a homerun bat ready to knock out both of them.

"Uhh…sorry…"

Captain Falcon wasn't that good at apologizing especially when it came to battle. Every man knew that hitting another guy was a cheap shot that would ensure their victory, but he didn't want Ganondorf **_there_**.

While Captain Falcon was distracted and Ganondorf was holding on to that spot hoping the pain would go away, Squirtle snuck up behind them and…

"GO SQUIRTLE!"

The two Smashers couldn't react fast enough as the turtle Pokemon swung the homerun bat at both of them sending them both flying off the stage.

"Now Olimar is left…" Ash mumbled.

Squirtle turned around ready to fight Olimar when…

"HOLY CRAP! WHEN YOU DID YOU GET SO BIG?" Ash asked.

When Squirtle was focusing on the other two Smashers, Olimar touched a super mushroom and grew. It wasn't Olimar that surprised him. It was the Pikmin behind him. They also grew in height.

"Squirtle, run away!" Ash ordered.

The turtle proceeded to run, but Olimar acted fast ordering his Yellow Pikmin to attack the turtle Pokémon. Since the Yellow Pikmin's element was electricity, it was super effective against the water types. It was able to KO Squirtle instantly.

"Game!"

Ash pulled his hat down. He didn't like losing to the lightweight Smashers.

"The winner is Olimar!"

The four Smashers were teleported back to the mansion. Only Ganondorf was still groaning in pain. Link, Zelda, Toon Link, Peach, Samus (without her suit), Pikachu, and Roy came to watch this match in order to cheer for Captain Falcon or Ash.

"You got him where it hurts!" Toon Link said with a laugh.

"He deserved it," Zelda added.

Captain Falcon sweat dropped. Were the people from Hyrule the only ones that didn't feel sorry for the villain?

Link felt sorry for him despite telling himself that he hated the man for trying to kill him on more than one occasion.

"I think someone should bring him to the infirmary," Peach finally suggested.

Everyone glanced at each other determining who should take the villain to Dr. Mario. All eyes turned to the racer.

"Why should I do it?" Captain Falcon asked realizing that he was chosen to do it.

"Because you did this to him," Roy said with a sigh.

"I have more important things to do!" Captain Falcon said quickly.

"Does that include spying on me when I go take a shower?" Samus asked.

"N-No!"

The bounty hunter rolled her eyes, "Whatever. All we know is that he's not doing it."

Ganondorf continued to groan in pain. Nobody seemed to want to help him.

"I'll do it," Link finally said breaking the silence and surprising everyone.

"You're going to help him?" Zelda asked in disbelief.

"You can't expect us to leave him like this. He may be a villain but he's still a guy…and we-"

"That spot is very important to us men!" Ash said with a grin. He showed no shame announcing that embarrassing statement.

Peach giggled her usual giggle. Samus rubbed her temples. Zelda shook her head in disbelief. Toon Link had no idea what the Pokémon Trainer meant. Olimar was oblivious to the statement. Both Pikachu and Captain Falcon nodded their head in agreement (despite the fact the yellow mouse didn't have the private spot). Roy shrugged his shoulders. Link blushed a bright pink as he went over to Ganondorf. He allowed the villain to rest his arm around his shoulder as he helped him over to the infirmary.

Nothing was said as Link left. Ash and Pikachu followed behind him only because they had to check up on a friend in the infirmary.

* * *

It took Link sixteen minutes to get Ganondorf to the infirmary and that was all because the villain was very heavy. Link may be strong but not that strong. Ash was getting rather annoyed at Link's speed and Pikachu showed his boredom by letting out a yawn.

Once the Smashers got to the infirmary, Dr. Mario reluctantly helped Ganondorf. While the doctor was fighting his own battle, Ash went into the back of the infirmary. In the back, Ike was leaning against the wall with an unreadable face as Sonic was sitting on the chair next to the bed where Pit laid, still unconscious. Fox was on Sonic's shoulder glancing at the angel in worry. Gary was nowhere to be found but chances were that he was searching for a type of medicine in the infirmary.

"So how is he?" Ash asked.

Sonic shook his head, "He hasn't woken up ever since last night."

"I see."

"It's strange that he fainted after Donkey Kong told us that Diddy went missing…"

"He must really be stressed out being accused over and over again that he is the stalker."

"But all the notes are addressed to Pit," Fox added, "He must know something."

"He does…" Sonic mumbled, "He was about to tell us who the stalker was."

"Talk about bad timing…" Ash mumbled.

Nothing was said between the Smashers. Only the voices of Dr. Mario complaining and Gary assisting the doctor was heard. It was quite humorous to hear the doctor swearing and murmuring stuff about that spot on Ganondorf.

"We should focus on finding out when that stalker will strike next," Ike said firmly.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"DK told us that the note said that Diddy was the next target because he figured out who the stalker was."

"And?"

"He might go after someone else that might know about him since it said that he would attack again tonight."

"So we find out who is being targeted tonight and protect him or her from the stalker?" Fox asked.

"That's the plan. The only problem is we don't know who else might have a clue."

"I'll start asking around," Ash said as he proceeded to leave.

"If you do that, then you might be next Ash…" Sonic mumbled.

Ash turned to the hedgehog confused, "What do you mean?"

"One of us Smashers is stalking Pit and if you keep asking around, chances are that he might attack you for being too nosy. I think that's what happened to Diddy. Curiosity killed the cat when he snuck into our room and found that note."

"Diddy isn't a cat…" Ash stated the obvious completely missing the point.

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"Forget it. Just don't cause a big scene please."

Ash fumed. How dare Sonic assume him of being reckless that he would be the next victim, "Whatever. Just stay next to Pit."

The Pokémon Trainer stormed off with a annoyed Pikachu on his shoulder pushing pass Link and out of the infirmary.

Sonic's eyes became shadowed as he glanced back at Pit. He was hurt by Ash's comment. He was only warning him of the dangers if he continued to snoop around.

"Don't be depressed at what he said," Ike said in a stern voice. The hedgehog glanced at him in worry. Ike continued, "He is known for being your typical overconfident hero. His words aren't meant to hurt you."

"It's not that Ike…I just-"

"Are you almost done?" Gary asked Dr. Mario interrupting Sonic and Ike's conversation.

The doctor didn't say anything.

"Are you?"

"…Yes…"

"Sweet, so can I leave now?"

"…Come back at 4:30 PM so we can talk."

"Thank you!"

Gary zoomed out of the infirmary in order to catch up to his boyfriend.

"How is he?" Link asked.

"That spot will be fine. He just has to avoid using that move from now on if he doesn't want a permanent bruise," Dr. Mario explained.

"I see…"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to Isaac. Apparently, Knuckle Joe wasn't doing his job of taking care of the dog and Nintendog ended up biting him in the arm."

Dr. Mario left the room with a look of disgust on his face. Before he did anything else, he was going to watch his hands in the bathroom. He felt contaminated by just helping out Ganondorf.

Sonic decided not to finish his sentence. He just turned his attention back to Pit.

"I think you should go and help out Ash," Sonic said. Ike could barely hear him because he was whispering.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay?" Ike questioned.

"Am I really that defenseless for you to ask that?"

"…No."

Ike took one last glance at Pit before walking out of the infirmary. He asked Link if he was coming with him, but the Hero of Time said that he would stay and watch Ganondorf. The bluenette had no idea why Link would stay with his enemy but decided not to question him. He left the infirmary to start the investigation.

Sonic smiled sadly to himself. _Everyone thinks I can't do anything now…_

* * *

The Ice Climbers watched as Mr. Game and Watch repaired the teen Smasher's door for the third time. The two dimensional figure was not the least bit impressed of having to do their work. He also had to repair the shattered window and removed the glass on the floor. R.O.B. wouldn't help him this time because he was trying to remove the crack outside the mansion, and with the Ice Climbers just watching him, it made him beep more than he usually did.

"Popo, should we help him?" Nana asked her brother.

"Nah, I like watching him do all the work," Popo answered.

Upon hearing this, Mr. Game and Watch let out a swing of cursing words which they didn't understand since they all came out as a beeping sound. The pair decided to leave the two dimensional figure alone for the rest of the day because if they didn't leave, he might pass judgment on them and God forbid that he gets a number nine on his rating and sends them flying to who knows where.

"I hope he finishes soon…" Nana mumbled.

* * *

Ash didn't have that much freedom asking around about the Smashers disappearance. Ike made sure of that by walking behind him the whole time. While the bluenette was only trying to keep him out of trouble, Ash found it annoying.

_He's acting like a protective parent! _the Pokémon Trainer thought to himself.

While he tried to think of many ways of losing the blue hairs swordsmen, Ike caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"What do you-"

"It's best if we go the other way," Ike said quickly.

Ash was confused, "Why?"

Ike pointed in front of him. Ash's eyes widen.

"They're still dating even after Roy was kicked out of Brawl?" Ash questioned out loud.

Ike nodded his head.

Ash meant Marth and Roy. The two witnessed the two swordsmen in a deep French kiss and they almost walked onto the scene which would have been awkward for all four of them.

The Pokémon Trainer blushed as he looked away, "I'll only listen to you this once."

The two Smashers walked away from the two Smashers. They didn't know that they both stopped kissing as soon as they left.

"I really hope they don't tell Master Hand…" Marth mumbled.

"They won't. If they do, we just expose Ash's boyfriend to Master Hand," Roy said, "And they can't do anything to you love."

Marth gave the red head swordsmen an unsure look.

"We can only hope they don't say anything."

* * *

And the two Smashers never said anything about the swordsmen because shortly, Gary found the two and pounced on his boyfriend.

"Get off of me," Ash said simply. When he said this Pikachu jumped off his trainer and rested himself on Ike's shoulder.

"Ah come on. You left me behind in there. I didn't want to be with Dr. Mario and look at Ganondorf's…you know what."

There was a five minute pause between the three Smashers before Ash said, "I understand."

Ike sighed. If there was one thing he didn't like, it was witnessing a young couple being all lovey-dovey in front of him.

_I guess they won't be investigating anytime soon._

* * *

Sonic let out another huge sigh. A second later, Link sighed again. Fox shook his head in annoyance. The Hero of Time and blue wonder were so bored watching Dr. Mario's patience's that they decided to get into a contest to see who can sigh the longest. Fox was this close from jumping off the hedgehog's shoulder and attacking Link just to get one of them to shut up.

In the end, Sonic got really bored just watching Pit sleep. He wanted to help Ash, Gary, and Ike search for Pit's stalker instead of just guarding him.

_Link is here. _Sonic thought. _So he should be fine._

To the Smashers' surprise, Sonic got up from his seat and left the room before Link could say anything to him. The Hero of Time was left alone with the sleeping angel in one part of the room and his enemy in another.

Minutes seemed like hours as he waited for Ganondorf to wake up. The elf shook his head. "I must be crazy."

The Hero of Time decided that he would leave the villain alone when he grabbed the elf's hand. Confused the Hero of Time turned around to see Ganondorf holding on to him in his sleep. Link's heart began to beat faster and faster by the minute.

_Curse you Peach! You and your damn love potion._

In his sleep, the villain pulled the elf into an embrace. This was too much for him as he ended up using all of his strength to punch Ganondorf in the face waking him up and forcing him to release Link.

"I was right! You are evil!" Link yelled as he ran off.

Ganondorf was still half asleep so he didn't hear what Link was saying. He grumbled a few words about Zelda and then passed out again.

In the other room, Pit woke up because of the sighing but pretended to be asleep. Once Sonic left the infirmary, he raised his head up. He tried to tiptoe to the door, but Link sitting next to Ganondorf made it impossible to leave unnoticed. That was until Ganondorf tried to hug Link in his sleep. Once Link was gone, it was easy for the angel to leave.

_Sonic might get in trouble, but I got to find Li…_ Pit told himself.

* * *

Popo stopped walking for the fourteenth time to Nana's dismay. They've been exploring the mansion for a while but the male Ice Climber thought that the two were being followed. His sister insisted that he was only imagining things, but it couldn't stop him from worrying. He still remembered the evil laughter from last night and wondered if that was Pit's stalker.

"Come on Popo! I want to play golf without DDD!" Nana exclaimed.

Popo sighed. Nana didn't take it well when DDD was the second Smasher to disappear but she slowly recovered and was able to be loud and obnoxious again.

What upset him though was that they were losing their playmates from this stalker (DDD, Ness, and Diddy.) Now only Lucas was left but the PK boy didn't really fit their style in the way of his shyness. Popo promised his sister that he would play golf with her just once before they go back to their room for the day.

"Popo," Nana began.

"Yes?"

"Do you think everyone will come back?"

Popo frowned. He couldn't assure her that everyone would be coming back ever, but in order to increase her spirits he replied with a simple, "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"What happens if that guy attacks us?"

"I won't let him harm you, and I can take care of myself anyway."

"Brother…"

"Stop asking questions and let's play."

Nana gave Popo one last look before setting the golf ball that they received from DDD and placed it on the floor. The blue Ice Climber told her to go first which she happily agreed. She got up close to the ball and readied her mallet. With great aim, she hit the golf ball. The golf ball broke the window as always. The ball however didn't fall to the ground. It just stayed in midair surprising the Ice Climbers.

"What's wrong with my ball? Did I hit it wrong?" Nana asked.

Popo realized that something was definitely wrong and stood in front of his sister.

His intuition was correct as the golf ball was thrown back at them. Popo hit the golf ball back with his mallet which a figure caught this time. The figure was still cloaked in black but something was making him fly.

"I see you finally noticed my presence," the stalker said.

Nana took a step back as Popo got his mallet ready to fight for his sister, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The cloaked figure entered through the cracked window and answered, "In my notes that I have given Pit, I am known as Li to him. I have come to claim more trophies for my collection and you two happen to be next."

Nana started to shake uncontrollably unlike Popo. She could feel the murderous aura coming from the cloaked figure. It was like the stalker was surrounded in hate.

"Well too bad, you're not getting anyone else!" Popo declared, "And Mr. Game and Watch will be here before you can lay a finger on us."

The stalker sighed, "You're right. I can't get both at you at once, so instead I'll take the girl first."

Popo gave a menacing glare toward him, "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Oh, obsessive are we? Well this won't take long."

Before Popo knew what was happening, he was pushed away to the left of Nana by a strong force. Nana called for her brother but he didn't respond. She proceeded to run to him when the stalker got in her way. The pink Ice Climber held her mallet up and proceeded to attack him. The stalker proved too fast for her as he already had the dark beam charged up. He fired it at her. It engulfed her in darkness. When the darkness disappeared, Nana was a lone trophy.

"NANA!" Popo shouted.

"Maybe I can get you before the confrontation," the stalker said after taking the Nana trophy. He was obviously grinning under the cloak.

He proceeded to charge another beam when he saw two flamethrower attacks to the right of him. He jumped out of the way in order to avoid being burned. Popo was almost hit by the flames though.

"Arcanine! Use flamethrower again!"

"Charizard, use flamethrower!"

The stalker had to avoid a pair of fire attacks coming from the two fire Pokémon of the two trainers. Ash was riding on his Charizard while Gary and Ike were riding on Windie.

Ike jumped off of the Pokémon and proceeded to attack with an Aether attack. The stalker couldn't jump out of the way. The only thing he could do was pull out his sword and block the blow. The blue haired swordsman caught a glimpse of the sword. His eyes widened.

"You're not-"

"Tch, you guys are persistent. I'll come back for the other one later."

The stalker used all of his strength to push Ike back. With Ike off of him, he used his dark magic to disappear into a dark portal taking the Nana trophy with him. The two trainers called back their Pokémon with the stalker gone.

"NANA!" Popo screamed as he reached out to the dark portal that closed on him.

Upon hearing Popo's scream, Saki, Isaac, Lyn, and Shadow ran toward the Smashers.

"We heard scream, what happened?" Lyn asked in a worried tone.

The blue Ice Climber dropped his mallet as he fell to the floor stunned, "I couldn't protect her."

Isaac ran toward Popo and kneeled down to examine him. Tears were flowing from the blue Ice Climber, "Popo…"

"THAT BASTARD TOOK NANA! DAMMIT!"

Mr. Game and Watch appeared on the scene only to beep more at the shattered window that he repaired not to long ago and the black marks on the wall. Annoyed, he stormed off and was bringing R.O.B. with him this time.

The Smashers didn't notice Pit hiding at the end of the hall. The angel frowned. _I can't let Li do this anymore…_

* * *

The three Smashers and four assist trophies guided Popo back to his room. They couldn't stop him from crying and couldn't get his attention away from his sister. His constant crying pissed of Shadow to know end. It lead the black hedgehog to leaving the room.

"Call me when he's done crying," he said simply as he left the room.

Gary frowned, "What's with him?"

"He's not Sonic, Gary," Ash explained, "No matter how similar they look."

Ike agreed with Shadow and left the room only to stand guard in case the stalker returned. Isaac tried his best to cheer the male Ice Climber up. Lyn left the room only to report the incident to Master and Crazy Hand.

Saki just watched the blonde assist trophy try to cheer up Popo which was failing miserably. That arm that was just treated by Dr. Mario wasn't helping at all.

Ash noticed the look that Saki gave Isaac. It made him grin with childish excitement. _So Saki has feelings for Isaac?_

Gary gave the Pokémon Trainer a look that told him. _Don't think about stuff like that right now. Worry about Popo._

"I know, I know Gary," Ash mumbled.

"Know what?" Gary asked confused by Ash's choice of words.

"We have to figure out how to stop that stalker from attacking tonight."

"It might be impossible," Saki said.

The two Pokémon Trainers turned to the assist trophy, "What are you saying?"

"The stalker can attack anytime," Saki explained, "Most of us will be asleep and even if we weren't asleep, we would have our guard down. He would be able to attack us and he might not just take Popo. He could take the one that was watching over him as well."

Nothing was said to counter Saki's statement. He was technically correct in all terms.

"Gary, you're staying out of this one," Ash told his boyfriend.

Gary turned to the raven haired teen in disbelief, "Ash!"

"I don't want you getting hurt by this guy. It's bad enough that he's after Pit…"

"But…"

"Please stay out of this one and stick with any of the girls or Lucas tonight."

The brunette glared at the raven haired teen. He groaned, "You're such an idiot!"

Gary ran out of the room pushing passed Ike and running somewhere. He didn't seem to know where he was going. Ike sighed. _Another idiot that doesn't know where he's going._

Suddenly, Sonic zoomed up into his face and asked, "What happened? I hear crying coming from the room and I thought-"

The first thing that Ike did was grab the hedgehog by the head. He then gave the blue wonder a demonic look which this would have been funny if Sonic didn't scare so easily. Ike didn't seem to care because the first thing he asked the hedgehog was, "Weren't you suppose to be watching Pit?"

"Put him down Ike and calm yourself," Fox told him. He seemed unfazed by the scary look that the bluenette was giving him.

Reluctantly, Ike put the hedgehog down and waited for his answer.

"He was with Link so he should be fine."

Ike would have believed him if he didn't spot Link walking through the hallway behind the blue hedgehog. He pointed in front of him as the two Smashers turned around. Their eyes widened in horror upon the realization.

"If that's Link over there, whose watching Pit and Ganondorf now?"

There was a long pause before the two sped off to the infirmary leaving the assist trophies and Ash behind.

* * *

The two arrived at the infirmary. Ike was not amused upon seeing that Pit wasn't lying in his bed like he was suppose to.

"Sonic…when we find Pit, you're legs will be the first thing I slice off," Ike threatened.

The blue wonder trembled. Fox sighed at how Ike was so heartless when it came to the hedgehog's feelings.

"Don't do this to him…" Fox mumbled.

* * *

Ash realized that there was no one guarding the front of Popo's room upon hearing Sonic's voice. The Pokémon Trainer sighed as he decided to guard the room.

Isaac managed to calm Popo down a little but he was far from recovered.

"It wasn't your fault that Nana was taken," Isaac kept telling him, "If we were faster than we could have prevented it."

"No! As a brother I failed her! What am I suppose to do now?"

"Get revenge?" Saki suggested. He was being sarcastic of course.

If there was one topic that Saki loved to mention every now and then was revenge. Revenge was one of the main reasons why he died and then brought back to life only to have revenge on the people who killed him. His whole life seemed to revolve around that word. Isaac wished that he would let go of his past like that and move on.

"Be serious for once Saki! This is Popo we're talking about!"

Saki groaned, "Whatever. I just find it a little annoying that a man is crying when he should just take his girl back."

"Saki!"

"I should have left with Shadow and the others…"

Isaac turned back to Popo. He was crying less by Saki's comment. That was because they were more encouraging than not.

"Can I really get him back?" Popo asked the dirty blonde.

"If you actually fight back yes."

The male Ice Climber wiped his tears away and gave the assist trophy a determined look, "I'll try."

"That's better."

Isaac scoffed, "Now you act like the big brother."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Ash found it amusing seeing Mr. Game and Watch and R.O.B. working together to fix the whole hallway. He just had to stand there as the two dimensional figure beeped at him. In one hour, the entire hallway was fixed and the two Smashers left. The Pokémon Trainer was annoyed when the two assist trophies left him to guard Popo. They came back to give him food and stuff but Ash was just plain bored. He already called back his Pokémon because they were tired but he wasn't planning on watching Popo all night.

_Ike and Gary never came back either. _Ash thought to himself as he clenched his fist in anger. _Leaving me to do the crappy job while you guys are probably kicking that guy's ass…well I won't stand for it!_

Ash told the two assist trophies that he was going to use the bathroom and be right back. He did not return.

"_-red vein-_ That bastard left us…" Saki said in an angry tone.

Isaac was just as pissed but he seemed more calm about it, "It was going to happen Saki. You tried to bail out on this too so…"

"Tch."

Saki got up from the chair he was sitting in and left the room.

"Wait Saki! What am I suppose to do?" Isaac asked.

"Guard him from the inside. I'll keep watch," Saki ordered before slamming the door on him.

The blonde frowned, "No fair."

Unlike Ike and Ash though, Saki didn't leave from his spot.

* * *

Ash didn't get a nice greeting from Ike, Sonic or Fox. All three of them were annoyed that he left Popo alone with the two assist trophies.

"Saki is one of the best assist trophies," Ash explained, "There shouldn't be any problem with him guarding Popo."

"Idiot!" Sonic yelled.

Ash took a huge step back, "What?"

"Assist trophies only have half the power as us Smashers," Fox explained, "And that is because we don't need them rebelling against us. Saki is a half demon so his demon powers were sealed away. He's completely useless if he can't turn into that beast."

Ash sweat dropped, "I did…not know that…"

"Don't worry about those two now. Worry about Pit," Ike told them.

"What happened to Pit?" Satoshi asked.

"He's not in the infirmary like he should be," Ike explained.

"WHAT? Where is he?"

"We don't know…"

"We can't find him…" Sonic mumbled. He looked away from both Smashers, "If I haven't left him then…"

Ike was about to blame him again when Fox quickly say, "It's not your fault. Link was in there after you left so he should have looked after him."

"He seemed embarrassed about something," Ike said.

"Yeah…"

"It might be about Ganondorf," Ash suggested.

Ike shook his head in disagreement. Sonic and Fox looked at each other people looking away thinking it was possible.

"Why are we talking about Link? We need to find Pit now!" Ike told them, "It's almost dark. It is not safe for him to be alone at night."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ash shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

* * *

Night time did come and Pit was not found. The angel was in a place where no one could find him and would only appear when the stalker struck which was very soon as night has finally come.

_He must be writing another one of those notes. _Pit thought to himself.

Pit's assumption was correct. The stalker finished writing the note…but at the last minute decided to throw it away.

_Something tells me that Pit and I will see each other tonight._ The stalker thought to himself with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

Isaac let out another yawn. Guarding someone that could very much protect themselves was very boring. Saki was equally disinterested in the task but managed to stay wide awake. Popo had already fallen asleep thinking that the stalker wouldn't strike tonight. He would soon regret falling asleep.

Isaac felt this strange impulse coming from the room. He clenched his heart as it was throbbing.

_What's going on?_

As if Isaac didn't need to ask that. The room itself was becoming black. As it became black, it became harder to breathe.

Isaac gasped when he saw a figure emerge from the floor from a black portal. Bats flew out of the portal that attacked Isaac as soon as they were released. The blonde tried his best to fight back with his earth moves but failed.

"What a weak assist trophy…" the stalker said with a sigh.

He turned to Popo who was still asleep. He grinned evilly, "You shouldn't be sleeping on the job because you're next."

Outside, Saki felt the presence of the stalker and proceeded to storm back inside…only for the door to be jammed. With his inhuman strength, he punched the door down only to witness the stalker use his dark beam to turn the snoozing Popo into a trophy.

"A matching pair," the stalker declared as he picked up the Popo trophy and placed him with the Nana trophy.

Saki glanced at Isaac who was on the floor of the room, bleeding like crazy from the bat fangs.

"ISAAC!"

Saki ran over to the blonde teen and asked if he was okay.

"Sorry…I didn't do my job…"

"It's okay. Just rest. Someone will come eventually."

Saki glared in the stalker's direction as he got out his Cannon Sword.

"Oh, are you going to avenge the little weakling?" the stalker asked.

"I will defeat you and get everyone back!" Saki declared as he charged at him.

The cloaked figure sighed, "What am I going to do?" He got his sword out and slashed swords with the assist trophy. The stalker was amazed at how powerful Saki was, "You must be one of the most powerful assist trophies here."

Saki ignored him as he turned his sword into a gun and fired it at the cloaked figure. The stalker barely had time to dodge it.

"Very tricky trophy indeed. This might be worth while."

* * *

The Smashers felt a huge earthquake coming from the Ice Climbers room. At once did some knew that the stalker was attacking. While all the kid and female Smashers were told to stay in their room, Ike, Ash, Sonic, Pikachu and Fox were already rushing to the room.

Pit beat them to it. The angel ended up witnessing Saki losing to the stalker as well as most of the Ice Climber's room being destroyed by the battle. Just when the stalker was about to make the finishing blow though, Pit aimed his bow at the stalker's cloak and fired an arrow.

The stalker did not expect the arrow to come at him so fast. He managed to avoid a fatal wound, but it did not stop the cloak from sliding off his head revealing who he was.

Pit frowned upon seeing the face again, "Li…why…"

Li grinned evilly at Pit, "It's been a while Pit. You thought I was dead after fighting that stupid dog in hell?"

"No…you really were…"

Ike, Ash, Sonic, Pikachu and Fox came onto the scene and gasped.

"There are two Pits?" Ash questioned as soon as he took a glimpse at Li.

The stalker seemed to be another Pit. Only this one had dark brown spiky hair, red eyes and a black tunic. He had black wings of the devil and he seemed more sadistic than the angelic Pit.

"You did die! Pepper and I saw you die!" Pit shouted.

Li frowned, "I'm disappointed in you Pit. I won't die that easily."

"But that body…Sun-Wong and Isaak buried you…"

Li reacted to the mention of Isaak. He seemed to be furious for a moment before reverting back to his sadistic self., "Okay **_Captain_**, maybe I did die but maybe I didn't. Regardless someone brought me back from that place because they knew I didn't complete my mission. I come try to come back to you guys and I see you making new friends and loving someone else."

"Li…"

"The only way they could bring me back was use a body of a Smasher. That's why I'm here."

"So you are using someone else's body to do the dirty work…" Pit mumbled.

"Yup, you might say that I'm half of the stalker. The other half you're going to have to figure out yourself before it's too late."

As the two were talking Sonic ran over to the assist trophies to make sure they weren't dead. Ash was ready to break the rule again and use his aura. Ike had his sword ready as he pointed it at Li.

"Who are you?"

Finally noticing the other Smasher's appearance, Li grinned evilly, "They call me Lived Twilight but Li for short. I can't believe you people actually assumed that elf was the culprit."

Ike was confused, "What do you mean?"

Ash looked away from the bluenette. He did believe that it was Link at one point.

"Well…that was bound to happen. After all…in those seven years of loneliness I lived in the Twilight Realm, but I'm still upset with you Pit. Forgetting your best friend from Heaven after he tried his best to take care of you after your parent's death."

"Shut up Li!" Pit shouted as he readied his bow and arrow.

Li cocked an evil smile, "Oh? I see you can use Lady Palutena's treasure well. I knew I was right about intrusting that to you."

Pit fired an arrow at Li. The devil flew above the arrow in order to dodge it.

"Aim is pretty good too."

"I'm going to ask you this once Li: What did you do with everyone?"

"Oh? Those guys that disappeared? I have them in safe storage. I don't plan on giving them back though until I complete my goal."

"And what is that?" Ash asked.

"Erase the humans and destroy the Heavens for forgetting about me after all I did for them. The demons of Hell will rise against them," Li announced.

"You're insane!" Pit shouted.

"I just need you Pit in order to access Heaven," Li told him.

"Lady Palutena and the others won't allow it!"

"They're so weak that they won't even lay a finger on me. I bet Pepper will run away as soon as she sees me."

"You bastard!"

Ash fired a bit of his aura at Li. Unfazed by it, Li opened his wings. Some of his black feathers fell off of his wings. Those feathers were fired at the blast of aura cancelling it out.

"I would love to take you now Pit, but there are just too many people here. Now that I'm revealed though. I won't be able to strike much, but that's what this body is for."

Ike charged at Li before he could open a portal. Li blocked Ike's sword with his sword. The sword he used had almost a similar design to Pit's swords but it was a double edge sword nonetheless.

Li didn't need to use his strength this time because the bats that attacked Isaac made a zerg rush toward Ike. Ike had to fend them off forcing him not to put that much power in his sword. Even with Pit shooting arrow, Ash using his aura, and Pikachu using thunderbolt, the bats kept coming.

"I guess that's it for tonight," Li said with a yawn, "Let's fight again some other time."

"Wait!" Ike shouted.

The devil didn't listen to him as he opened a black portal and entered it.

"LI!" Pit screamed.

Li took one last look at Pit and gave him a sad smile that no one seemed to notice. He disappeared within the portal and the portal disappeared. The bats soon vanished after that.

"Who was that?" Ash asked in rage.

The other Smashers came to the scene when Pit said the stalker's name.

"Lived Twilight. He was my best friend and my brother in a sense in Heaven…and he was suppose to be dead seven years ago…during Medusa's invasion…"

* * *

**Me: TBC with 7149 words.**

**Yohko: So the stalker is…**

**Me: Dark Pit is half the answer. In this story, he's called Lived Twilight. Sorry I name his name complicated. But remember, Dark Pit is only HALF of the answer. He is possessing a Smasher's body. The question now is which body is he possessing and if the Smasher is allowing him to do it or if he/she was forced to. So if you guessed a certain Smasher, they could be the ones possessed by Li. Notes!**

**1. I don't know much about Saki's game Sin and Punishment. I thought he was killed but I think I was wrong. I learned that he was a half-demon, but I'm changing things a bit for him. Sorry Sin and Punishment fans. **

**2. The dog that Li is referring to is Twinbellows or Cerberus which is the first boss in Kid Icarus in order to access the human world. **

**3. Lived is devil spelled backwards (hence Dark Pit is a devil) while Twilight is the darkness realm in Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess. So you can assume that he knows Midna.**

**Me: Bleh…I'm going to talk about Brawl now.**

**Yohko: Just review if you want don't want to read this.**

**Me: I played a three vs. one a lot. I'm usually Pit while my partners are Sonic and Ash. Sonic before the rape incident in this story is very independent. He steals all the KO from me and Ash. I remember only getting 2 KO along with Ash while Sonic got like 10 KO. Ash being Ash, screwing up every time he had the chance (falling into traps, slipping on banana peels, and getting blown up by smart bombs.) If the computer is Pit, then Pit fights from a distance most of the time.**

**When I play Sonic and my partner is Fox on a two vs. two, Fox goes crazy when Wolf…and Link are the opponent. I'm serious. He like kicks them like there is no tomorrow. Wolf fights back of course, but Link…he's too slow for Fox. I sense the Fox/Sonic reference there but Falco is the same as Fox when I play Fox and the computer is Falco.**

_**I'm going to make it more obvious that Isaak gets to Li very easily which easily leads up to the scene in chapter 30. Also, while Li has indeed lived in the Twilight Realm for seven years, he went to Purgatory before he was "brought back to life" since Purgatory is for the souls who haven't been judged yet. Also because of the whole shortened name, it's easy for Li to put the blame on Link. **_


	12. Not so Angelic

**Not So Angelic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, and Pepper. **

**Summary: Pit won't let anyone know about his past with Li despite Master Hand's threats. Ash, Sonic and Fox manage to get a little bit out of him, but are later kicked out of the room because of it. How bad was Pit's past? And what is Captain Falcon planning?**

Chapter 12: Not so Angelic

* * *

_The five year old angel didn't know what went wrong. His parents laid in front of him wide eye and dead. Blood was oozing from their heads. Their arms were chopped off and heart torn out. Red was all the angel could see._

_"What happened?" the angel asked no one in general._

_The angel kneeled down to his dead mother and touched her blood._

_It's so cold._

_"Cold as you," said a voice._

_The angel looked around. Who said that?_

_"I'm over here!"_

_The angel turned in the direction and saw another angel. He looked similar to him but his wings were a bit darker. He had red eyes, dark brown hair and wore a psychotic smile on his face. Despite the crazed look he had, his eyes told another story. His clothes were smeared with blood as his double edged sword had an arm on the tip of one end._

_"Who are you?" the little angel asked._

_"I'm Lived Twilight, but you can call me Li."_

_The angel glanced at the dark angel and then back at his dead parents._

_"You wished for your parents to love you but they didn't love you. I did you a big favor."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You will understand in due time."_

_Li looked at the angel's dead parents and sighed, "Well…now that you're homeless…I got to take you with me."_

_"Mom and dad told me to never go with strangers."_

_"They're dead and they didn't even care for you."_

_Li turned his back on angel. The innocent angel followed the dark angel. Li then asked the angel, "What's your name?"_

_"Kid Icarus, but please call me Pit."_

_"Pit…that's a weird name….shows that your parents really had the time for you if they came up with something like this."_

_The dark angel chuckled evilly. That evil laughter echoed the streets of Angel Land. The angel was oblivious to it. This was the start of going down the wrong path…or was it the right…or both?_

* * *

"Pit, are you listening to me?"

Pit snapped out of his thoughts. He only zoned out for a bit thinking about Li. He forgot that he was speaking to Master and Crazy Hand about the incident last night.

It seemed that after the assist trophies were injured, the capture of the Ice Climbers, and the stalker revealing himself, the two have been on his case. They wanted to know everything that Pit knew. If the angel told him though then he would have to think back when he was in Heaven.

"Can you say that again?" Pit asked.

Crazy Hand was fuming or rather his human form anyway. The two decided to take this seriously when they changed to their human forms to speak to him. Master Hand was calm as usual.

"The question was for you to tell us everything you know about this Lived Twilight person," Master Hand explained.

Pit groaned. He would have said something sarcastic to him but that would threaten his career here, so he replied, "He was just a friend from my world that died during Medusa's invasion."

"How did he die?"

"You know how I fought that demon dog Twinbellows?"

"Yes."

"I didn't fight that thing alone…or rather I didn't fight it at all. Li did all the fighting while my other friend Pepper and I escaped to the human world and continued our journey."

"I see."

"I guess he wasn't dead after all these years…" Pit said as he started to zone out again.

When Pit said that, the angel frowned sadly to himself. He really did doubt Lived and ended up moving on with his life with thanks to his subordinates.

_With all that happened I'm surprised that I forgot about him._

"Pit, you need to give us more information," Master Hand said.

Pit scoffed, "Why would I give information about my past life?"

"PIT!"

Pit stood up from the couch and walked out the door. Crazy Hand shouted at the angel to come back and that if he didn't he would be removed from the Brawl lineup.

Pit laughed bitterly surprising the two, "I'll give you three reasons why I won't tell you. For one thing, I'm too popular to be removed from the lineup. Second, I don't live in the past and talking about Li will bring back memories of the war. If you want to find out what happened between me and Li, why don't you ask Palutena or the other royal bodyguards? Finally and the most important one is this: I don't have any respect for you two."

Crazy Hand fumed. Master Hand frowned sadly toward the angel.

"Hey! I don't care what you say about me, but take back what you said about brother!"

Pit ignored him as he walked out on the two.

"Damn him! How dare he talk to you like that!" Crazy shouted.

"Caito please, you can't expect him to talk about something that happened years ago. It must have been tragic."

"But Michiko!"

Master Hand shook his hand, "You have to be patient. When he finally tells us, we'll be able to counterattack the Pit look alike."

Caito rubbed his temples and let out another huge sigh, "Why are you so calm in this situation."

"I have to be calm for everyone's sake," Master Hand replied.

* * *

"Dammit!" Pit cursed for the sixth time.

The angel was fuming after the conversation. Not only did he score negative points with the two who allowed him to participate in Brawl, but he only made the situation worse for those around him.

He stormed all the way back to his room. Any Pokémon he passed moved out of the way of the turbulent angel.

Once Pit got to his room, he slammed the door. The slam was so loud that everyone in mansion could hear it slam.

The angel jumped on his bed and buried his head in his pillow. He had never been this angry toward Master or Crazy before.

_They actually expect me to tell them everything about my life?_

As the angel continue to curse at himself, there was a knock at his door. Pit couldn't care less who was at the door. If it was his roommates they could come in anytime. If it was someone else, they can come back another time.

Sure enough, it was Sonic, Ash and Fox that came in. Sonic hid behind the trainer as the Smasher could feel the murderous aura coming from the angel.

"Pit, are you okay?" Sonic asked.

The angel glared at the hedgehog which frightened him greatly. He did not mean to scare Sonic but he was not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Do I look okay to you?" he snarled.

Ash gave the angel a fixed stare. "Hey, don't take your anger out on Sonic just because Master Hand scolded you."

Pit rolled his eyes as he planted his head back into his pillow. The two Smashers stepped into the room and closed the door.

"You know Pit," Ash began, "You're going to have to tell us about your past eventually."

"I won't."

"You can't leave us in suspense with that Lived guy or whatever his name is can attack any of us next. He's possessing someone and that someone might be with anybody and capture them easily," Ash explained.

"…It's my business…"

"PIT!"

"Pit please…" Sonic mumbled.

The angel caught a glimpse of Sonic's determined face to get something out of him. The angel couldn't say no once Sonic has his mind set to something he considered important, and considering the situation he was in now, it would be hard to encounter that expression for a while. "Okay…"

Ash threw his arms in the air like he won the Olympics causing Sonic and Fox grinned. The Pokémon Trainer summoned his Ivysaur to move the beds again like it was story time. After five minutes, the Pokémon managed to move the middle bed away and allowed room for the teen Smashers to sit in the middle.

They all sat down as Pit began his story of himself and Lived Twilight.

* * *

_I met Li when I was five years old. Back then my parents tried to kill me. I don't know the reason, but I thought it was because they had enough of just abusing me._

_I can't remember how they died but I think it has something to do with Li. He had the blood of my parents on him and he didn't seem to mind it. I guess he was the killer but that wasn't going through my mind at the time. What I was thinking was about how the parents that gave birth to me trying to kill their son that they made. I gave them plenty of opportunities to change themselves and acted like a martyr toward them, but I hated my parents the moment they tried to murder me. I didn't care if Li was a killer or not. All I knew back then was that he was my savior from my hell._

_Li was homeless too, but he took me in and raised me like his little brother. In fact, we might as well have been siblings by the way our appearance. He was the first one to show me love that Heaven did not show me._

_We struggled to survive the streets of Angel Land (although we weren't on the streets that long). You would think that the angels would have mercy to two orphans but they were no better than the humans._

_Li would do most of the work in trying to get us to survive. He would steal from many of the heartless angels and sometimes, he would kill them if they pissed him off._

_I would always be in Li's shadow back then. I would be the one that didn't want to kill, (but thinking about it now, I wish I would have killed a few of those angels). Li would always tell me that if I didn't kill then I wouldn't be able to survive. Even though he said that, I never killed anyone nor did I hurt them. He would scold me for being too innocent._

_I didn't want to be a burden to Li I told him that and he stole a bow from one of Lady Palutena's bodyguard. Because Li was being so reckless when he stole the weapon for me, Lady Palutena sent out her soldiers to search for us. We were basically on the run for a while. During that time though, I became skilled with the bow and I was able to hit my targets easily. I still wouldn't kill anyone with the weapon._

_"Stop the innocent act," Li told me one day, "You were the one that killed your parents so you can no longer be angelic."_

_Li was lying right then. I knew that he killed my parents and wanted me to feel bad and be like him. I was rather upset with him at that moment, but I didn't say anything…_

_Eventually Lady Palutena's soldiers found us. The one leading them was the former captain Sun-Wong. He was fifteen years old when he caught us. He had short brown hair (during this time), brown eyes (that are always closed, so don't ask me about the time I actually found out what eye color they were), and carried a lunar staff with him. He was obviously Chinese because his name was a huge giveaway. The most wonderful thing about him were his wings. They weren't white like most angels. Instead, they were orange wings that must have represented the earth element. I later learned that he was called The Sage._

_I remember Li standing in front of me ordering me to escape. He glared at the army with his red eyes but I was trembling in fear not knowing if we would live or not._

_Sun-Wong didn't give us a look of hate or remorse and instead appeared calm and tranquil in front of us._

_"Captain, tell us when to attack," said one of the knights._

_Sun-Wong shook his head, "No, None of you attack them."_

_Sun-Wong surprised both of us as well as the army._

_"What? Why captain?"_

_"They're kids trying to survive. They have no one turn to, so it only natural that elder of two would steal something for younger."_

_"Captain!"_

_"Put yourself in their shoes. Would you do same thing that they did and steal from others?"_

_Lady Palutena's army was silent._

_"They're still coming with us though…"_

_Sun-Wong walked over to us. Li was still giving his fierce look but it had no affect on him. Sun-Wong's speech was enough to calm me down slightly to the point where I realized he wasn't going to hurt us._

_The former captain stopped in front of us and offered his hand out to Li. Li seemed confused._

_"I won't hurt you. Please come with us. Lady Palutena will take care of you."_

_Li wanted to believe him, but I don't know why he couldn't I believed him and told Li that we should go with them._

_"Fine, we'll go with you, but if you lay one hair on Pit, I'll kill you," Li threatened._

_Again, Sun-Wong was unaffected by his threat unlike Lady Palutena's army. He just smiled at us and said, "That fine. I make sure that younger will not be harmed."_

* * *

_Sun-Wong took us to Lady Palutena's Palace. I remember the first time I walked through the halls. The hallways were brighter than the streets shining like the sun of heaven which we missed when in the streets of Angel Land. The atmosphere of the palace itself was warm and welcoming. I don't think Li liked the sun that much though but that may because of his black wings and clothing. _

_We were lead to the royal chamber where Lady Palutena, the Goddess of Light and Medusa the Goddess of Darkness awaited. Both were sitting on a fancy chair that you see in medieval time movies._

_Lady Palutena was the person I wanted in my life from the very beginning. She was gentle, warm-hearted, caring and accepted anyone (but I later found out that despite all of these motherly qualities, she could be very sarcastic and down to earth like the rest of us. Additionally, she was kind to us but she wasn't as patient with humans as I thought she was.) She was indeed the most beautiful Goddess around._

_The other Goddess Medusa was a person I hated with passion when I my eyes first came across her. She was the opposite of Lady Palutena and therefore made her unapproachable. I think Li liked her more than the Goddess of Light, but then again, this might be due to his element. _

_I remember those kind accepting words when she gazed down us. When Sun-Wong told her how good we were with the weapons we had, she decided to let us live in her palace free of charge. I have never been so happy in my life and I'm pretty sure that Li was happy then too even if he didn't show it._

_She gave us everything we needed: Food to eat, a place to stay, a warm bed, and she gave us a family in terms of being the mother figure that we never had and the royal bodyguards that acted like one big happy family. Li and I decided that we would join her army to protect her like everyone else did. Li was accepted easily but they had a harder time accepting me. They told me that I was too young compared to Li. We were two years apart so it was only natural that her army would think that._

_If it wasn't for Sun-Wong and the former 6th seat of the royal bodyguards Pepper Padoga, then I wouldn't have made it in._

_Pepper was only one year older than me being six years old. She was…unique…in her own way. She had long black hair and brown eyes. Her skin color made her stand out because it was tan and it reflected in the sunlight. She didn't look Greek like almost everyone in Heaven. You might say that she was an American of some sort but she corrected me by saying that she was half black and half Filipino. What was weird to me back then was that she was the ONLY angel to wear glasses and to make it more odd, they were blue. Blue didn't seem to match her because her wings were red. Red usually meant your element was fire and blue flames were harder to come across then red ones. The army called her The Fierce Warrior for many reasons._

_As for her personality…she was a little out of control…I think she would be another Ash when you think about it. She was always bouncing around and speaking the English language that no one would understand. Most of the time she was ignored. She hates being ignored…so she makes up her own language to piss everyone off…_

_Enough about Pepper for the moment! I need to speak about the other royal bodyguards._

_The next day after that, Pepper introduced Li and me to the other bodyguards. In the room, which seemed to be the meeting room, there were mainly kids our age, which surprised us. The former vice captain was only seven years old but you might call him a prodigy. They called him Mcenche Kaguya or The Cold Hearted Prince whatever you wanted to call him. In my point of view, he was quieter than Li but his element might had been the reason for that. Despite being really young, he had spiky white hair and blue eyes. He seemed Japanese but it was hard to tell. I noticed that he carried a katana in a sheathe around his waist band. His wings looked more like ice crystals than feathers but I could tell he represented the element ice._

_"He's a jerk, don't talk to him," Pepper told me in a rather annoyed tone. I caught a glimpse of Pepper's weapon. I saw that it was a thieves __dagger of all weapons._

_"That beautiful girl over there is Himeno Kururumi from the 3rd division," Pepper introduced proudly._

_The red angel pointed in the direction of a girl making a flower crown with the flowers that she must have found outside the palace. My eyes widened when my eyes first met her. She was beautiful for someone her age but Lady Palutena was still the fairest of them all. She only eight but she looked to be in her teens (hence why her beauty goes up in ranking). She had short peachy hair and had green eyes. Like Mcenche she was Japanese but it was more apparent. Her weapon seemed to be a huge fan that she was sitting on. Her wings didn't seem to match her hair though. They were green like nature. It was hard to determine what her element was._

_"Her element is wind if that's what you're wondering," Pepper explained, "And she's also called The Graceful Dancer."_

_At least I got my answer._

_Himeno glanced at me and smiled brightly. For a split second, I thought I was blushing, but then again, if a pretty girl like her gave you a smile similar to your Goddess, you would be beat red too! _

_"If you're having problems, talk to Himeno. She'll go everything she can to help," the red angel stated._

_Pepper pointed to the next guy that was harassing another angel, "That pervert over there is 4th seat Isaak Sosuke. He's an idiot so don't listen to him. We don't need another guy like him in this palace."_

_"HEY!" he shouted._

_Isaak was your typical blonde pretty boy despite being nine years old. He already had the charm to flirt with the ladies due to looking in his teens similar to Himeno. He still had ways to go, but in the current time now, he had already achieved what he was doing in the past now. Like I said, he had short blonde hair and baby blue eyes that wouldn't make him a target to Hitler. Speaking of Hitler…he was obviously German but tried to speak in a French accent to woo the ladies, but this failed by the way he talked. I couldn't see his weapon since it was covered by his yellow wings which I assumed was the lighting element._

_Isaak walked up to me and gave a stupid grin, "It's a pleasure to meet someone like you. I am Isaak Sosuke and I hope we can be **good friends**."_

_I shivered when he said "good friends". I didn't like how he empathized those two words._

_"Even though he's called the Ladies Man…he likes boys and girls, so I think you should stay far away from him," Pepper warned as she kicked him in the face when he got too close for comfort._

_"Zat hurt Ms. Pepper!" he whined._

_"I'm not that old you jerk! You're just as bad as Mcenche!"_

_Mcenche said nothing. He just stayed in the corner of the room unmoving. When I examined him further, I realized that he was asleep hence why he wasn't speaking to me or protesting to Pepper's harsh statements at all. _

_"And that girl over there is 5th seat Aqua Mizumi," Pepper said as she continued to kick Isaak in the face._

_When I saw Aqua, I felt this sorrowful aura coming from her. She didn't seem as lively as everyone else. What was strange to me at the time was that she was definitely order than the rest of us being sixteen years old. She had long blue hair and blue eyes. They were shaded though so you would think that she was in a trance of some sort. I didn't see her weapon either. I thought it was covered up by her blue wings which represented water._

_"They call her The Silent Maiden," Himeno began, "Because she cannot speak. She's mute."_

_That stunned me and I'm sure it stunned Li as well._

_"Zat silence isn't from zis palace by ze way!" Isaak insured us, "Lady Palutena has been trying to find a cure for her but with zat witch Medusa causing problems for her, she hasn't gotten to it. Sun-Wong is reading about a cure, but I zink food is more important to him zan his comrades."_

_"Don't say that about our captain…" Himeno scolded._

_"Err…sorry."_

_"What happened to her?" I asked them._

_Aqua turned to me sadly. She got up and left the room because we stirred a conversation about her._

_"Okay…" Li mumbled not understanding why she left in the first place. _

_"She doesn't want to talk about her past life…" Himeno paraphrased to Li._

_"Huh?"_

_"She was killed during a hazing at her high school in Japan. It was a horrible experience for her that she became mute and refuses to let us know in detail." Himeno continued to reveal._

_"I heard from Sun-Wong zat she lost many things from zat one hazing attack," Isaak said, "And zat her family and friends miss her so."_

_"Poor girl…" Li murmured. You would think he was being sarcastic but I'm pretty sure that like me, he was pitying her. _

_"Anyway, I think it's best to avoid Aqua," Himeno warned, "She gets very violent if she doesn't have her privacy."_

_"We'll remember that." Li and I told her at the same time._

_There was suddenly an earthquake coming from inside the palace. All of the royal bodyguards instantly thought of Lady Palutena and rushed to her aid. Isaak warned us to stay behind but Li followed shortly. I didn't want to be alone in the room so I trailed after them._

* * *

_I wish I didn't have followed them. I wasn't ready for what was happening. I will never forget that day…_

_Because that was the day when Medusa was not only turned into an ugly monster, but was banished to Hell and swore that she would get revenge on Lady Palutena._

_A string of curse words were heard as I witnessed a hole open underneath the carpet. All the royal bodyguards and Li circled around the hole. The army and Sun-Wong managed to chain Medusa to her chair._

_"DAMN YOU PALUTENA! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME!" Medusa screeched. Her shouting hurt my ears so much._

_"You shouldn't have had attacked the humans again. You know Heaven is supposes to protect the humans, not make life difficult. You made them attack each other, so you will be punished by going to Hell," Palutena told Medusa harshly, "Maybe staying in Hell will get you to realize your mistakes."_

_Medusa glared at Lady Palutena, "You're a hypocrite, you know that Palutena? You say that Heaven is supposed to help humans yet you just watch from afar and never help with their struggles. I'm just doing you a favor and killing them off."_

_"I may not like the way humans do their deeds from time to time but killing them is out of the question. You know this well and will be banished as a result."_

_"...I will get you back Palutena. I will take away everything that you love. Just you wait!"_

_Lady Palutena scowled at the Goddess of Darkness before using her powers to send her through the hole that sent her straight to Hell. Her evil laughter echoed throughout the entire room. The hole closed when she was no longer visible in the hole._

_"Lady Palutena, are you okay?" Sun-Wong asked._

_Lady Palutena looked at her royal bodyguards and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry that you were brought into this."_

_"It's not your fault Lady Palutena!" Sun-Wong began._

_"We were happy to turn on Medusa for your sake!" Isaak declared._

_"We never liked her anyway," Pepper stated the obvious, "She was too scary and didn't belong in the palace anyway."_

_"You made the right decision…" Mcenche said finally speaking as he let out a small yawn._

_Aqua nodded her head in agreement._

_"But what happens if Medusa actually comes back?" Himeno asked in a worried tone._

_"I don't think she will," Lady Palutena said, "If she did, then I will fight her if I have to."_

_"We'll do the fighting your highness," Sun-Wong told her._

_"Thank you Captain of the Royal Bodyguards Sun-Wong."_

_Sun-Wong smiled sheepishly, "Don't mention it."_

_I glanced at Li. He got into the room before me, so he must have witnessed everyone's strength. I noticed that look on his face. That look meant that he wanted to get stronger._

_"I'll get stronger for Lady Palutena's sake…" I heard him mumble._

_I decided that if Li was going to get stronger then I would too._

* * *

_It took us two years to get stronger. I was seven and Li was nine when we decided to join the royal bodyguards. I was confident in my archery skills and Li with his sword play._

_The royal guards were uncertain of letting us join. I think they were afraid of hurting us if we lost, but we were both equally determined to obtain a spot. Li didn't just wanted to obtain a spot to get closer to Lady Palutena but he wanted to face strong opponents as well and gain a thrill in his life that he apparently lacked. In order to do that, he wanted to obtain the 4th seat which was Isaak's position. The blonde was so cocky that he happily accepted the challenge._

_My goal was different. I wanted to be the Captain of the Royal Bodyguards. That way, I can be close to the Goddess who saved my life as well as Li's. I wanted to challenge Sun-Wong who spared us on that faithful day. The earth angel was very reluctant to accept my challenge but everyone's persuading (or rather peer pressure) made Sun-Wong accept. I was so happy that I accidentally hugged Li. I couldn't tell what his reaction was, but his body was kind of warm when I hugged him (and eventually he pushed me off)._

_The match between me and Sun-Wong took place in the afternoon. Everyone ranging from the army to Palutena herself were watching. Chances were that the other royal bodyguards summoned everyone to watch the match._

_I remember that was Pepper announcing that the one on one match had begun and explaining the rules. The match would go on until someone was unable to battle or if someone surrendered. Magic was not allowed in this duel as it was a battle of wits with the use of weapons only. I thought I was going to lose and be humiliated in front of Li and everyone else. Sure I was good at archery but Sun-Wong was like the master with his bo staff. He could extend it or make it grow and he was definitely quick with switching between what to use his weapon for. I couldn't land a single hit on him. When he didn't attack me back at first, I knew he was going easy on me though and that pissed me off. He still only saw me as a kid that was in over his head._

_Eventually Sun-Wong got serious and hit me more times than I could count. My arrows were shooting passed him. With a steady hand and a timed blow, I managed to graze his cheek surprisingly. When I did, the crowd gasped._

_"Not bad Pit," Sun-Wong praised, "But you still have ways to go."_

_I said nothing. If I could be creative with my bow and arrow then maybe I could defeat him._

_It was then did I amaze everyone. I was able to control my arrows with ease just by imagining which direction it should go in. Sun-Wong was impressed with me but he was still good at dodging the arrows._

_I don't know how I won. It was luck. I just know it._

_When Sun-Wong leaped in the air ready to bring the lunar down at me, I aimed my bow upward and shot at him. He moved to the right but thinking about the arrow moving right made the arrow change direction. His right arm was glazed as a result. That was his best arm and when it was injured, he lost instantly. The lunar lost it's power and when it hit me, it was like someone poking you in the cheek._

_"I guess I got too careless at end…" Sun-Wong chuckled nervously, "Well you win…"_

_The audience was shocked that Sun-Wong surrendered. I was stunned that I won. Li was the only one applauding for me. The other royal bodyguards soon joined in. Then the army and finally the heartless angels. Lady Palutena just smiled at me filling me with joy and anticipating for more good things to come._

_Sun-Wong told me to follow him to the conference room where he would announce my position._

* * *

_In the conference room, Himeno quickly went to work in pulling that arrow out of his right arm._

_"I'm sorry," I apologized thinking that I messed him up._

_"Do not worry about it. I get worse injuries than this," Sun-Wong replied._

_"You're too careless…" Himeno murmured followed by a huge sigh._

_"Translated to "you're an idiot" Sun-Wong," Pepper said with a laugh._

_"Hmm…"_

_Sun-Wong turned to me and smiled, "Starting today, you be our new captain."_

_I shook my head, "I don't have the experience to be a captain. I can't take your position after just one lucky shot."_

_Sun-Wong grinned, "That's what previous captain told me back then. I guess that cocky personality is passed down every generation." I didn't notice before but thinking about it now, he seemed to be thinking about something upon the mention of the previous captain. _

_Sun-Wong went over to me and he even went as far as dragging Himeno with him. He used his left hand to place it on my head in order to pet it, "You be good captain. I know it. I sit back and be vice captain."_

_"EHH?"_

_"What do you mean vice-captain?" Isaak asked._

_"That's Mcenche's job!" Pepper shouted._

_"I know but now that Pit is our new captain and I still want to be a royal bodyguard, instead of retiring, I'm moving everyone down a position."_

_"WHAT?" _

_"That's fine…" Mcenche spoke softly. In actuality, he wasn't listening to what Sun-Wong just said and will end up regretting to agreeing to something like this in the future._

_"Then I would have to fight a girl…" Li added._

_Himeno would be the 4th seat if everyone moved down a rank._

_"Gomenasai! I wouldn't be much of a challenge to you," Himeno admitted._

_"Zat's not true!" Isaak told her, "I know you can beat the little snot."_

_Li glared at the blonde, "You know what? Instead of fighting a girl, I wouldn't mind taking 5th seat from you right now."_

_"No fighting in the conference room!" Sun-Wong ordered._

_Isaak frowned, "Sorry cap…vice-captain…"_

_"It's going to be hard calling the little squirt a captain and The Sage vice captain…" Pepper stated._

_"I'm sorry…" I apologized again._

_"No need to apologize. Because Sun-Wong is so stupid, he lost his position. You have my back," Pepper told me._

_I smiled realizing Li wasn't the only one on my side the minute I became captain._

_"Since you're one of us seven now, I think you should have a name that the angels refer us as when we go to town."_

_"He should be referred to as The Youngest Captain," the former captain announced, "I became captain seven years ago and ten years old is usually age that new captain is chosen."_

_"I like it," Himeno said._

_Aqua nodded her head in agreement._

_That day, I was referred to as The Youngest Captain in angel history._

* * *

_The match against Li and Isaak wasn't until next week. Everyone was still trying to adjust to Sun-Wong being the vice-captain and me the captain. Most of the army had no respect for me because of my age but with all the royal bodyguards backing me up ever so slowly, I was slowly accepted as one of Palutena's protectors._

_When the match with Li and Isaak happened in the afternoon, everyone didn't want him to be one of the royal bodyguards because one new recruit was enough._

_I found out that the weapon Isaak used was a gun._

_"Hey, isn't that cheating?" Li asked when the battle began._

_"I'm German, and if you done your homework, the Nazis didn't play fair," Isaak said with a laugh. _

_Isaak didn't shoot that much because he was laughing at his own joke that no one got expect Sun-Wong. Li took this chance to strike at him with his double edge sword. That was when he began shooting. Unlike Sun-Wong, he was going to show no mercy to a nine year old._

_The bullets in the gun had electric bolts in it. Nothing that would kill Li if he was hit directly. The gun was like the stun gun that Samus carried with her…kind of. It wasn't enough to stop Li though._

_Li was an expert at the double edge sword at a young age. He kept coming back for more pain from Isaak. It was obvious that Li was going to win. I prayed that he wouldn't hurt Isaak much less kill him since the look in his eyes made it seem like he was in the mood to kill._

_I was glad that he didn't kill Isaak, He just knocked the gun out of his hands and that was it._

_"You lost," Li told him in a low tone._

_Isaak gritted his teeth as he looked at the gun and then back at Li. He then sighed heavily as he surrendered. _

_The crowd was rather disappointed with Isaak but the blonde didn't care that he lost so easily and quickly. Isaak didn't care because he had his eyes on Li ever since._

* * *

_We went back to the conference room and where Isaak gave him the 5th position. The yellow angel was moved to 6th seat. Aqua was moved to 7th seat and Pepper 8th seat. While she bitched about her position being moved down for the first five minutes, when it was time to choose the nickname for the new recruit, she bounced back up from her depression and grinned. _

_"Since Lived fought like the devil, I think The Devil would be a good title," Pepper declared happily._

_"It's good but he isn't a devil," Himeno told her softly._

_"He fights like one!" Isaak snapped._

_"I'm just too good for you Nazis," Li joked. _

_"Damn you!"_

_Li turned to me and gave a real smile. "We're both in now."_

_I nodded my head, "Yep."_

_"Let's do our best."_

_"Oh yeah!" Pepper stated, "We need to know what your two elements are."_

_Li and I turned to her confused._

_"Since Pit has white wings and is so angelic, I think his element is light," Pepper began, "And Lived has a darker shade which looks like gray, so I assume he should be dark."_

_"Light and dark are a good combo," Mcenche said._

_"Just like fire and ice!" Pepper told the crystal angel._

_"Tch."_

_"Water and lighting are also a good pair!" Isaak announced as he ran over to Aqua to hug her. The blue angel was ready for him this time. She took out her weapon which was a staff or a scepter or whatever you want to call that ball like staff and hit him on the head with it._

_"They get along…" Himeno mumbled._

_"Wind and earth get along too," Sun-Wong whispered in her ear._

_Himeno smiled back at him, "Please don't hit on me until I'm an adult."_

_We all laughed at the statement. Sun-Wong's face was all red in embarrassment._

_"Ah…lolicon." Pepper teased. _

_"It's not like that!"_

_The day when Li became part of the royal bodyguards was the brightest moments in Angel Land history. We all got along so well and most of us didn't fight. Sure Li and Isaak would be at each others throats every now and then and one would threaten to kill the other, it never ended in anything serious. The yellow angel never knew when to quit when flirting with the majority of female angels and even went as far as flirting with Lady Palutena. Man…I remember how we all ganged up on him and kicked his ass._

_But I realized something. I was forgetting the hate that tortured me when I was on the streets. Li didn't forget and that's when we started to drift apart. I hung out with Pepper and Isaak a lot mainly because they were so lively. Li was anti-social like Mcenche and Aqua so he ended up spending time with them. I would always spend time with each of the royal bodyguards to know more about them. I learned a lot such as their likes, dislikes and for some of them, why they were in the royal bodyguards to begin with. (Sun-Wong was there because of the previous captain, Mcenche was looking for a thrill in his life similar to Li, Himeno wanted to help everyone around her, Isaak was looking for someone from his past, Aqua was forced to stay there due to her trauma and Pepper was a royal bodyguard to earn enough money to support her family.) I spent less time with Li as time went on. We both noticed this and we decided that we would spend one day with each._

_We never got that chance because the next year when I was eight and Li was ten, Medusa came back and started a war with Lady Palutena. It was our first real battle. All of the royal bodyguards were separated from one another and fought back the demons that defied the heavens. The angels in town were so stupid. All they did was scream and demanded attention. Attention that should have been focused on the demons._

_Himeno and Mcenche were ordered to protect Palutena. Sun-Wong and Isaak were assigned to protect the outside of the palace. Aqua, Pepper, Li and I were assigned to protect the town._

_Pepper and Aqua did most of the work in protecting the angels. Li and I couldn't care less about them and attacked the demons._

_Later on, Pepper and Aqua were forced to protect the Three Sacred Treasures that Lady Palutena kept within her palace. They were the Mirror Shield, the Arrow of Light, and the Wings of Pegasus. These items were essential in keeping Angel Land in check._

_Li and I still had to protect the angels. Since Lady Palutena ordered it, I was going to reluctantly obey, but Li didn't agree with her._

_"I couldn't care less about the angels that didn't give a damn about us," Li told me._

_I agreed with him so I disobeyed Palutena by continuing to fight off the demons. Many angels died because of our decision while others were turned to stone. I didn't care and neither did Li, but we were going to face the consequences later._

_Most of the merchant angels were turned to stone. If we needed an item, we couldn't get it because he or she was stoned. Li would technically steal it from them._

_The main problem was that the demons were getting stronger as Palutena's army was being pushed back._

_Our biggest mistake was going up against the Grim Reaper. One of the most common yet most powerful demons (I later found out that Grim Reapers never sided with Heaven and Hell and lived in Purgatory. Grim Reapers only do their jobs in collecting souls before the angels but the ones we fought were demons disguised as Grim Reapers to intimidate their foes.) Medusa didn't send her most powerful ones yet._

_The Grim Reaper was incredibly hard to hit and even if I made a direct hit, it took like seven arrows to defeat it. For Li though, he just had to stab it in the head to kill it and that wouldn't be hard for him if the Grim Reaper stayed in one spot! _

_We were outnumbered thirty to two. Li was having fun killing them but for me, it was hard to assist him. I let my guard down…and I got Li injured because of that._

_I wasn't looking behind me. Li told me to look out and pushed me out of the way. He was slashed in the back next to his wings. I still recall all the blood that Li lost from that one attack._

_"Damn…I didn't know they were this strong…" Li murmured._

_"LI!"_

_"Pit…get out of here and protect Lady Palutena…" Li told me, "I'll be fine fighting these guys."_

_I didn't listen to him. Instead, I ran over to him. One of the Grim Reapers knocked me out by hitting me with the pole of their scythe instead of the sharp part. I can't remember what happened to Li but chances were that he was knocked out too._

* * *

_When we both came to, we were both imprisoned in Hell. Medusa captured both of us because she considered us as a threat to her plans to conquer Heaven._

_With us captured, Medusa had the war won. She ordered one of her strongest allies Pandora to collect the Three Sacred Treasures. I think Aqua was captured and Pepper ran off somewhere. They succeeded in getting the treasures and in few days after that, Lady Palutena lost the war. Most of her army were either killed brutally or turned to stone. I know for a fact that Sun-Wong and Isaak were turned to stone and Himeno and Mcenche were held captive in a different room in the palace similar to Lady Palutena who was held prisoner in her own place. I think Aqua escaped, which is one of the reasons why I didn't see her in the palace._

_We both knew that the Heaven lost against Hell when most the demons started leaving to stay in the palace. Angel Land became the land of the demons. The sky became black as everything around the palace turned gray. The towns became ghost towns infested with dead bodies of the angels or those that turned to stone by Medusa. The Three Sacred Treasures were kept by Medusa's most powerful minions. The Twinbellows of the Underworld, the Hewdraw of the Overworld and Pandora of Skyworld._

_During the time in Hell, I was on the verge off breaking down. My element was light and I couldn't stand being in the dark for so long. It was so cold and I couldn't see Li. He was doing fine though since his element was dark._

_He comforted me when we were both in the cells. We couldn't escape without our weapons which were inches away from outside the cell guarded by a blue demon. The demon would try to hurt me every now and then but Li took all the damage for me. I realized that because his element was dark that he was able to heal in the darkness._

_"Li…are we going to make it?" I asked him weakly. _

_Li said nothing. He was uncertain of the future. I felt like I was going back in time when my parents abused me...that horrible time I didn't want to think about again..._

_We were on the verge of dying for weeks when a faint light came out of the darkness. The light was from Palutena._

_"Pit, Lived, you are our last hope. Please take my last powers to escape the cell and retrieve the Three Sacred Treasures. Medusa has her guard down now that Angel Land has lost it's light."_

_"Palutena!" Li shouted._

_"Pepper and Aqua are still alive somewhere. Please find them and reunite to defeat Medusa…please…for the sake of everyone…you are our last hope…"_

_Lady Palutena gave her last life power to me since I was the one that wasn't going to survive this. The light was so strong that it allowed me to kill the demon easily. The light also melted the bars on the cell. We were both free after a long time of waiting. Lady Palutena's light vanished after that._

_Li grabbed his double edged sword and me my bow and arrows._

_"Let's go save the world!" Li declared._

_I nodded my head slowly. He had all this energy but I had a time limit while I was in hell. We had to find the treasure fast and split._

* * *

_We didn't cause that much commotion in Hell. Most of the demons were weaklings that Li killed easily. I saved my strength for the majority of the journey._

_We found Pepper in one of the hidden rooms of the hellish pit. She disguised herself as a merchant since most of them were turned to stone._

_"If you need any items, I got them," she told us._

_She looked really upset._

_"What happened?" I asked._

_"I abandon my mission and Aqua and fled in order to survive," she explained, "I knew you guys were here, so I decided that I would be down here until you guys got out. I'm traveling with you guys."_

_"Palutena wanted you to follow us," Li said._

_"I'm glad she doesn't hate me."_

_"I'm glad she didn't hate us for disobeying her orders…" I muttered._

_"Nothing we can do about it now unless we kill the witch," Li said._

_Our reunion was cut short as we were close to the portal to the Overworld. A roar echoed throughout the darkness. It was then did the lava of Hell appear behind us. Out of the lava came Twinbellows. The terrible two headed demon dog._

_"Damn, so much for making a clean get away…" Li mumbled as he got his sword ready, "Pepper, Pit, leave this to me."_

_Before I could order him to stop, he was attacking the demon dog. His hits weren't that effective but it was enough for the dog demon to drop the sealed casket that had the Mirror Shield in it._

_"GET IT!" Li shouted._

_Pepper responded first but when she did, Twinbellows swung his tail at her. She took a direct hit and fell to the ground unmoving._

_"PEPPER!"_

_"DAMMIT!"_

_Twinbellows proceeded to fire fireballs at me. Li stepped in front of me and took the hit. Blood was dripping from his face onto his black tunic._

_"LI!"_

_Li jumped and continued fighting Twinbellows. He slashed at him from the head to the body. The demon dog kept biting him in the left arm and stomach. It was a match to the death and it seemed like both of them wouldn't survive._

_"Pit!" Li screamed at the top of his lungs, "Take Pepper and the treasure and get out of here!"_

_"But…what about you?"_

_Li smiled at me. That smile was one the last real smiles I would see, "I'll be fine. I'll kill this demon and join you shortly."_

_I had no choice but to listen to him. Palutena was the most important person to both of us and we couldn't leave her in the hands of Medusa. Pepper needed to get back in Heaven in order to make up for her sin of fleeing the battlefield. I grabbed the sealed casket before I grabbed Pepper and threw her on my back as I proceeded to leave through the portal._

_Why did I look back that day? I turned around to see Li one last time only to see blood gushing everywhere._

_"LI!"_

_The blood wasn't from Li. It from the dog demon, but Li was battered as well. If left alone, he might be eaten._

_"GO PIT!" he yelled._

_Tears started to flow from my eyes as I exited the hellish pit through the portal…I thought I heard him say good-bye to me…_

* * *

_After Pepper and I got out of the Underworld, I stayed where we watching the portal for a few days hoping Li would come out of it. He never came out._

_Pepper recovered from the attack and regained consciousness then. She looked at me and said, "Li will come back. I'm sure of it. We have to continue our journey now."_

_I looked at Pepper and frowned. She was right. I had to leave Li and come back after all of this was over._

* * *

_After weeks of defeating demons, finding Aqua in Skyworld, and collecting the remaining treasures we made it to Lady Palutena's palace and got Sun-Wong and Isaak out of the petrified state. The five of us infiltrated the palace and rescued Himeno and Mcenche. In the palace, we all reunited to defeat Medusa._

_With the Three Sacred Treasures that I collected, I was able to kill Medusa once and for all. Angel Land was saved with her demise. All the demons retreated back to the Underworld. Every angel turned to stone was free from the spell. The angels that died were able to be reincarnated in the human world._

_We all celebrated after Medusa's defeat, but I instantly thought of Li and I proceeded to go back and get him._

_Sun-Wong and Isaak told me that they would do it since if I went back down there, I would die._

_I waited for the good news. Until then the rest of the royal bodyguards and I were rebuilding Skyworld. The girls helped out with the angels in town while Mcenche and I worked on the palace._

_The orange and yellow angel came back eventually. I was so eager to hear the news that they got Li back. My happiness was shattered when they came to the palace and laid Li's body in front of Lady Palutena as she asked to see him._

_My world froze when I saw him. I ran over to him and tried to wake him up. His body was as cold as ice. His wounds were so deep and his double edge sword was broken. His eyes wouldn't open. I checked for a pulse...but there was nothing there..._

_"No…this can't be…"_

_Sun-Wong shook his head trying to keep the image of death out of his mind. Isaak was already in tears when they reached Lady Palutena's room._

_"That demon dog was killed but…it cost Li his life…I'm sorry Pit."_

_"No…"_

_"Li's dead Pit."_

_I couldn't stop myself from crying at that moment. It was all too much._

_Aqua turned away from the dead body. Pepper got her comfort from Mcenche who held in his tears for her sake. Sun-Wong comforted Himeno who was balling for Li._

_It was all my fault. I thought to myself. If I just stayed with Li and helped him, he wouldn't of had died. It was all my fault._

_When I came to that conclusion I lost all happiness on that day. I lost the most important person to me and I couldn't get him back. Lady Palutena said that those who die in hell will never be reincarnated._

_"Li…I'm sorry…" I told him. He would never be able to hear me ever again._

_The next day…Li was buried near the palace and he was replaced with a newcomer who died in the Overworld named Roger. Like Pepper, he was black. He was a bald man with brown eyes. He had shaded wings similar to Li. His weapon was a broad sword that he carried on his back. I knew he heard about Li's death and I think he tried to replace him. But no one could replace Li. Not me and definitely not Isaak no matter what…_

* * *

"I was able to move on eventually thanks to the royal bodyguards. They showed me that they were my family too and were also suffering…that's why…I forgot about him…and because I did…he's not the same Li as I know before his death…"

With that said, Pit was done with his story. His friends had nothing to say. They didn't dare speak either. Ash was on the verge of tears. Sonic was too but he held it in. Fox finally understood why Pit was so distant sometimes.

"Pit, we had no idea…" Ash mumbled, his voice finally cracking.

Pit shook his head, "I didn't want anyone to find out but you three are the first."

"Pit…I…"

"I need to be alone…" Pit said quickly, "Please leave. You guys already know my whole story about me and Li…so please…"

They had no choice but to leave the angel behind. When they left, Pit started crying again.

_I told myself I wouldn't cry but I realized that I still haven't filled my promise…_

* * *

Nothing was said between the three Smashers as they walked down the halls. Pit had a terrible past and coped with it in both a positive and negative way. He definitely wasn't angelic as people described him to be just because of his white wings.

"He went through so much…" Sonic mumbled.

"Yeah…" Ash agreed.

"I wish I could do something to help him out…"

"This is something Pit has to do on his own," Fox told him.

"I know."

The three Smashers noticed Captain Falcon running through the halls with a box filled with items inside. Curiosity got them as the trio followed him to this huge room that no one used only on certain occasions like holidays.

They saw Captain Falcon getting the stage ready along with the bat Barbara. Kat and Ana were setting up a disco ball on the ceiling and replaced the chandelier. Tingle was moving tables along with Lakitu and Hammer Bro.

_What is Captain Falcon planning?_ Ash asked himself.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 11445 words.**** Notes!**

**1. I gave him the name of his video game since that is his name in the TV show. I won't use it that much though.**

**2. Let me tell you one thing. I am one year younger than Pit which he is fifteen in this story. In order to give him the title The Youngest Captain, I had to be one year older than him. _Now that everyone knows that Pit is twenty-four, everyone around him is still older than him. Pepper would be twenty-five technically speaking but sixteen by appearance. You get the point..._**

**3. Most of the angels are Greek except for Pepper (me) and the other royal bodyguards.**

**4. Isaak is making fun of Hitler in this statement. Since Hitler was an evil man, a kid would assume that he didn't play fair. And since Isaak is the ideal person that Hitler would want (blonde hair and blue eyes) it would add to the humor.**

**5. Again, Li is making fun of Hitler.**

**6. Lolicon in anime terms is when a full grown male adult is in love with an underage child. This is against the law in America but there are some animes where this happens. The opposite of this is shotacon when a female is in love with an underage make which is more common.**

**7. Hewdraw is the Hydra monster.**

**Anyway here is some things about the royal bodyguards and you can get this info on my profile…**

**Sun-Wong is the oldest bodyguard. His current age is 25. When you think of him, think of Son Goku from Saiyuki. His fighting style is similar to Sonson from Marvel vs. Capcom 2. _He would technically be thirty-four if you were to go by the Uprising age. Also, his name comes from the Chinese Sun God or Son Goku from Journey to the West. _**

**Isaak is the second oldest bodyguard. His current age is 19. When you think of him, think of Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club. His fighting style is similar to Sanzo from Saiyuki though and his attitude is similar to Gojyo also from Saiyuki. _He would be twenty-eight years old if you go by Uprising age. His last name Sosuke comes from two characters. One is from Aizen Sosuke from Bleach and we all know he's a huge troll. Sosuke is also the name of the main character of Full Metal Panic Sosuke Sagura who is a gun fanatic and has a hard time understanding the concept of love. Because you people know that Isaak likes Li and vise versa, you can see the parallels of the love to Sosuke and Kaname. _**

**Himeno would be the oldest female bodyguard. Her current age is 18. When you think of her, think of Himeno from Pretear. Her personality is more like Tikal from Sonic Adventure DX. You won't see her swearing at all. _She would be twenty-seven by Uprising age. Now I broke down what her last name is and it's hilarious. Kuru means to come, ru means to bend over and mi can mean seed. So in other words, I can make a joke about Himeno bending over so you can plant your seed inside her. Now that's not what her last name Kururumi means. In fact, Kururumi is the name of the pink angel from Steel Angel Kururumi. She is a sweet but determined angel that will protect her master but shouldn't be underestimated. Oh yeah! Kuru can also mean wind so..._**

**Roger is the newcomer of the bodyguards. He is 18 when he dies which makes it the permanent age. When you think of him, think of that black guy that is on Rikkadai on Prince of Tennis. _He would be twenty-seven as well according to Uprising age. Oh, Hoyt...that last name came from my stepsister who I hate so much...and that hate kind of transferred to Roger sadly..._**

**Mcenche is the serious one (originally before he became a lazy bastard) who is 17 years old. When you think of him, think of Makenche of Final Fantasy Unlimited without the mask. _He would be twenty-six in Uprising age._ _His last name Kaguya comes from Princess Kaguya from Sailor Moon who is basically the ice queen that tried to cover the entire world with snow. However, Kaguya is based on the summon known as Shiva hence why he has a name dedicated to his summon. _**

**Aqua is the mute girl. She is 16 when she dies which makes it permanent age. When you picture her appearance, think of her…think of Hanon from Mermaid Melody. Her personality is like Vanilla from Galaxy Angel though. _In Uprising age, she would still be sixteen...poor girl. Her last name Mizumi comes from the fact that mizu means water. Also, it sounds similar to Ami Mizuno from Sailor Moon, and you know her story of being isolated because of intelligence. Aqua is technically the same only she died in hazing. _**

**Pepper is me. My current age in the story is 16. When you think of me…think of this black girl with blue glasses _(that switch colors because I'm always updating them). I would be twenty-five according to Uprising age. Sweet! My last name Padoga comes from my little name in real life. Also, Padoga tends to be the top of a mountain and that implies that Pepper wants to make it to the top of the world in the story as a character and in real life. _**

**I will now talk about Brawl.**

**Yohko: If you don't want to listen anymore, stop right now and review. Otherwise, continue to read.**

**Me: I recently started in taking scenes off of this story and taking pictures of it in Brawl. I got the Pit and Li encounter. I recently got the picture where Li is fighting Sonic on the Ferris Wheel stage. The stage is very small. With two moving platforms and a pole in the middle of the fight which represents were Pit was tied up to. It will be posted soon. I also got some pictures with Pit and Sonic and Squirtle playing jump rope with Samus.**

**And there was only one battle that is worth mentioning. It was all LV 9 computers on the Final Destination stage. They were Pit, Sonic, Ike and Ash. It was five minute Brawl. The pattern was obvious at the beginning. Charizard knocked out Sonic. Sonic knocked out Charizard. Ike knocked out Pit. Pit knocked out Ike. That lasted until Ash grabbed three Final Smashes and did three Triple Finishes on everyone. Sonic tried to jump over the first one. Ike tried to counter it the second. Pit tried to attack Ash on the third (that was so funny since Pit was just attacking enough but Ash was there.) The results were…**

**1. Ash with a score of +4 and 10 KOs**

**2. Sonic with a score of 0 and 5 KOs (he kept getting Ash's Pokemon out every time he was knocked off)**

**3. Pit and Ike with a score of -3 and 4 KOs (when I saw this I was like, "Even couples fight." They were so occupied knocking each other out that they let Ash win. Pit knocked out Charizard by jumping on his head when they both fell off the stage. Ike knocked out Sonic by doing the forward Smash on him and Pit.)**

_**Now there are major differences I changed in the flashback. One of the major things is Li's personality. He's not evil like I originally wrote him off to be and if Pit doesn't see him as evil, then me as the author shouldn't write him off as one evil. After all, he's misguided and he's shown to have a better relationship with the royal bodyguards in my other stories.**_

_**Another thing I changed is how Sun-Wong and Isaak talk. Since Sun-Wong is Chinese, he'll speak broken English meaning that he leaves out one word to make it seem awkward. This will add more to his character and it'll make him harder to understand, but that's the point since I do describe him in my other stories as unreliable and childish. You can tell if his English is broken if you say the sentence out loud. The biggest hint is the words the and will and any small connection words will usually be missing in his sentence. The same goes for Isaak. He tries to speak in a French accent but because he's German, he ends up speaking more like a German so it sounds really weird. As a result, the t in most words will be replaced with a z. Also, I added more reference to that fact that Isaak has a crush on Li.**_

_**Also, I think I needed to point out that in later chapters, Aqua can speak while she's mute originally. She gains her voice back after gaining a summon but her verbal tic is that she'll always speak in lower case because she's not used to talking. **_

_**I think for Mcenche and Himeno, there will be some Wapanese (AKA half of their sentences is in Japanese). This will add some character to them. Only Pepper (me) will speak perfect English because I am American. Roger will be the same way only speaking more gangster like.**_

_**Additionally, reading information on Palutena, I found out that apparently she has low tolerance of humans like Medusa. However, unlike Medusa who wants to kill them all, Palutena allows them to do what they want unless they cross the line...and then shit happens. Add this and the fact that she's sarcastic and she's not the kind hearted Goddess that I originally thought she was, but this makes her more human to us royal bodyguards.**_

_**Finally, I gave a vague background information on the royal bodyguards and why they're serving Palutena in the first place. Sun-Wong is implied to be there for a long time as well as Aqua. Himeno and Mcenche joined shortly after...Himeno because she wanted to help people and Mcenche for a thrill in his life. Isaak joins after because he was looking for someone and Pepper to support the family she had. And then Pit and Li join because they are returning the gratitude of being adopted. **_


	13. Captain Falcon's Plan

**Captain Falcon's Plan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, and Pepper. **

**Summary: Captain Falcon reveals to Ash that he's throwing a karaoke party to brighten everyone's spirits and asks him to keep it a secret it from everyone. Ash isn't that good at keeping secrets though. Will he ruin everything? And Fox realizes something about Sonic that he never realized before.**

Chapter 13: Captain Falcon's Plan

* * *

The three Smashers decided not to make their appearance to Captain Falcon. They decided that would go their separate ways at the moment until Pit felt like letting them back in the room.

Ash went to visit Gary in the infirmary while Sonic and Fox would visit Peach.

When Ash got to the infirmary, he saw that Gary and Dr. Mario were busy taking care of Isaac and Saki.

"Are they going to be okay?" Ash asked them.

Dr. Mario stopped what he was doing to take a quick glance at the Pokémon Trainer. "Isaac will be fine. He suffered a few bat bites and inhaled very little poison but we treated him. He'll wake up eventually. Saki on the other hand is another story…"

Ash stared at the assassin who Gary was treating. He was as pale as a ghost. The electrocardiogram showed Saki's heart rate was very low.

"He suffered more injuries than Isaac. It seems like his sword wounds are deeper than expected. It might take days for him to wake up, but if he really is a half-demon, then he'll wake up a few hours after Isaac."

"I still can't believe that that Pit look alike would do something as horrible as this…" Gary mumbled.

_If only you knew about Pit and Lived, you wouldn't say that. _Ash thought to himself.

"We have to stop him before someone else gets hurt!"

Ash nodded his head slowly. He didn't agree. From what Pit described, Li seemed to be the person that one could talk to.

_Maybe I should tell Gary…maybe not…_

* * *

Pit continued to sob over the story he told. It was too much for him to remember all the good times with Li. He should be happy that Li came back and was alive somehow but he wasn't. He couldn't recognize him. Li was never this violent and he would never hurt any of Pit's friends. He even went as far as ordering some thugs to rape Sonic.

_He's not the Li I know. _Pit told himself over and over again. _Li isn't that sadistic!_

There was a sudden knock at the door. At first Pit thought it was Sonic or Ash coming back to check up on him. That wasn't the case.

"Come in…" he mumbled.

The door opened and the Smasher came into the room.

"I wanted to check to see how you were doing."

Pit glanced at the window making sure that the Smasher couldn't see him crying, "I'm fine Ike. I just need to be left alone."

Ike sighed, "Are you this hard headed?"

"Not always."

"…Where is everyone?"

"I told them about Li and me and then I kicked them out."

"I can see why your crying."

"Who said I was crying?"

Pit could deny that he wasn't crying all he wanted. He still had tears flowing down his eyes.

"How important was Li to you back then?" Ike asked as he sat next to Pit on his bed.

The angel turned away from the bluenette, "It's none of your business, and if you're thinking that we had a romantic relationship then you're wrong!"

"I never assumed anything. It's just that from all the notes he sent, it seems that he loves you more than a friend."

Pit said nothing. It came to mind that Li liked him more than friend ever since they met but he only assumed it was brotherly. _If he likes me that way…why didn't I realize it back then?...because I assumed he liked Isaak..._

Ike tried to read Pit's expression. When they first met, it was easy for him to tell what the angel was thinking, but now, he couldn't read him ever since this shit started.

"Pit…"

"I really need to be alone."

Ike shook his head. He wouldn't leave Pit alone. The angel knew that. He stood up and walked over to the window and opened it.

"Pit, what are you-"

"If you won't leave then I'll leave instead…" Pit told him.

The angel spread his wings and flew off. Ike assumed that he flew to the rooftop where those who couldn't fly couldn't reach.

_Pit, why are you shutting everyone out?_ Ike asked himself.

The angel's thoughts when he left Ike in his room were. _I'm sorry Ike._

* * *

Ash left the infirmary mainly because he couldn't stand being in the quiet environment. He bumped into Link in the hallway and asked why he was heading to the infirmary.

"I wanted to see if Isaac and Saki were okay," Link lied.

Ash could tell that he wasn't visiting to see them. The Pokémon Trainer rolled his eyes and told him, "Whatever. Go see Grampadorf but chances are that he's back in the dark area of the mansion."

The Hero of Time glared at the Pokémon Trainer, "I'm not going to visit that bastard!"

"Sure whatever."

Before Link could say anymore, Ash sped off. He was going to get find out what Captain Falcon was planning. It looked entertaining in his eyes.

* * *

Sure enough, Ash saw Captain Falcon brining more party stuff in the room. He decided to make an appearance.

"What are you doing Captain Falcon?" Ash asked as he walked in. He saw that the disco ball replaced the chandelier. Most of the tables were on the side where food would be placed. The only thing that needed a little touch up was the speakers and stage.

Captain Falcon and the assist trophies turned to Ash in shock.

"What are you doing here Red?" Captain Falcon asked him.

"That's what I want to know."

Stafy suddenly crashed into Ash and they both tumbled over. Shadow came into the soon after.

"I told you not to slide in the hallways," Shadow told the yellow star, "You'll only hit someone."

The star hopped off of the Pokémon Trainer and pouted, "But you do it all the time!"

"…It's called skating all your life."

"…Isn't skating for girls though?"

"_-red vein-_ No."

The two noticed Ash afterwards before looking at Captain Falcon.

"What now? Someone found out."

Ash sat up and asked, "What do you mean?"

Captain Falcon frowned, "I was planning to throw a party to brighten everyone's spirits. This stalker and the Smasher's disappearing is getting everyone in the blue and that won't do here."

"What type of party is it?"

"A karaoke party," he answered.

Ash's eyes widened, "REALLY?"

Shadow sighed, "We were planning this, but now that you stuck your nose in where it doesn't belong, it's kind of ruined."

Ash frowned, "I won't tell anyone if it's a surprise."

There was a long pause between the Pokémon Trainer and the others. Kat and Ana who were in the room painting a message on a banner started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked as he shook his fist at the two girls.

"You? Keeping a secret? That's a new one!" Kat laughed.

Ash's face turned bright red from both anger and embarrassment, "I won't tell anyone! I promise."

"Then good luck keeping it from Snake," Ana warned.

Ash was confused, "Why?"

"Because it's Snake we're talking about," Shadow said quickly, "You'll figure out eventually. Now get out before someone else walks by."

Before Ash could say anymore, Shadow and Stafy tackled him out of the room. They slam the door to the ballroom.

"Sheesh…this must be really important if they didn't want anyone to find out…" Ash mumbled.

As he proceeded to leave, he heard something explode in the ballroom. He sweat dropped as he heard a long stream of curse words coming from Barbara ranging from the f word to the s word.

"Calm down Barbara! We'll get the Chaotix to fix the sound system!" Shadow yelled.

"If they don't come in ten fucking minutes then I'm blowing this joint!"

Ash tiptoed away as the yelling continued.

* * *

Fox groaned. He didn't like Peach's room one bit. It was too girly for his taste. Sonic told him that he had the same reaction but got used to it in that hour he spent with Peach when Wario and Waluigi attacked him and Pit.

What Sonic and Peach were talking about was one of those stories where she was kidnapped by Bowser and Mario would rescue her. Some of them had the same ending but the one she was talking about was when she had to rescue Mario and Luigi from Bower and his henchmen.

"And then what happened?" Sonic asked. He was interested in this story only because it was talking about Mario being the damsel in distress.

"The battle with Bowser was rather easy," Peach continued, "With my umbrella, I was able to defeat him with ease. Since you already know Bowser is in love with me and didn't want me injured, he didn't attack most of the time. He just pounding on poor Mario. I swear he needs to think of something smarter if he wants to beat me or Mario."

"No wonder you're one of the best Smashers here," Sonic praised.

Peach waved her hands in front of her face, "Not at all. I just like people underestimating me so they can pay dearly later."

"That's a good strategy."

"You would think Pit would have the same strategy as well."

"I know, right!"

Fox rubbed his temples. Why was Sonic acting like Peach now? Was it because of the conversation or because of the room…or something else all together.

"Peach, did you know that Captain Falcon is planning something in the ballroom?" Sonic asked her.

"No, what is he planning?"

"I don't know, but there were a lot of speakers in the room. I saw a disco ball on the ceiling too…"

"It must be a karaoke party of some sort," Peach replied.

"Karaoke?" Fox asked.

"It's where someone sings onstage," Peach explained, "You might not have one in your world Fox."

"No, I'm too busy zipping around the galaxy to have time for things like that," Fox admitted.

"There was one in the Superstar mall…" Sonic mumbled.

The two Smashers didn't seem to hear the blue hedgehog. Sonic was glad they didn't.

"If Falcon is planning one though, then I can't wait to hear the best of the best sing," Peach said with a smile.'

"Count me out…" Sonic said.

"My voice will ruin everything…" Fox added.

"I don't think so Fox," Peach told him, "I'm sure you would be able to sing an Alvin and the Chipmunks song."

"Not without Falco or Wolf."

"True."

"If you would sink one of those songs, I bet you would sing Theodore's solo."

Fox glared at the princess, "Why would I be him?"

"Because you're the nice one of the three," Sonic told him, "Wolf is a jerk so he would be Alvin and Falco is somewhat intelligent and he would be Simon."

"You guys got it mixed up…"

Both Smashers laughed. Fox couldn't help but smile. Despite the situation they were all involved in, Peach still found a way to make someone smile. That someone being Sonic. Sure Pit and Ash could make him smile even after the rape incident, but for the princess to do it was simply smashing. She wasn't as close to him as the two teens but she got him to laugh.

_And he should continue to laugh and smile. _Fox told himself.

Fox jumped off Sonic's shoulder to rest on Peach's shoulder. That way he could see Sonic's face. One glance at the hedgehog's face could he come to simple a fact. Sonic had a cute face when he smiled.

Fox felt his cheeks lit up. _Don't have those thoughts Fox McCloud! Sonic's only a kid!_

"Fox," Sonic began, "Is something wrong?"

Upon hearing the hedgehog's voice, he snapped out of his thoughts, "Nope. Nothing at all!"

"You jumped off my shoulder and moved to Peach's. Is there something wrong with mine?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

Fox cursed at himself for hopping off of Sonic's shoulder.

"Okay. You don't need to yell."

Peach giggled. Fox couldn't tell what the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was thinking.

"Sonic," Peach began, "Could you get me something in the bathroom?"

"Sure princess. What is it?" Sonic asked. Fox was surprised that he addressed her as 'princess'.

"It's a sweet pea perfume bottle. I need it for something," Peach said with her usual grin.

"That I can get."

Sonic zoomed off into the bathroom. While it wouldn't take him that long to find one perfume body, Fox could tell that he and Peach would have a long talk.

"Why do you need that?" Fox questioned her.

"We're getting rid of Sonic," she replied, "I need to ask you something important."

Fox jumped off of her shoulder and into the palm of her hand which she held out in front of her.

"Now tell me what you were thinking when you were staring at Sonic?" she asked.

"W-What? I wasn't staring at him!"

"The only reason you moved was for one of these two things. One: You wanted to look at Sonic. Two: You wanted to smell my watermelon perfume."

"How about three? None of the above."

Peach grinned, "You're in denial."

"No I'm not! Why would I like a kid when I have Falco…damn!"

Peach's eyes widen, "So you two were going out last year."

Fox's cheek turned bright pink, "And what if we were?"

"You hid it very well from everyone unlike Roy who couldn't even stand one minute alone without Marth."

Fox let out a huge sigh, "Well if we revealed that we were in love then Master Hand would have punished us like he did with Roy."

"I still think that kicking Roy out of the Brawl lineup was unfair and immature."

"When you think about it now it is."

"Master Hand hasn't punished Pit or Ike for liking each other."

"It's so obvious that they like each other…so why isn't he…"

"I'm back!" Sonic shouted with a perfume bottle in hand, "It took a while but I found it in that deep aroma."

Fox quickly crawled up to Peach's shoulder again. The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom smiled brightly at the hedgehog, "Thank you Sonic."

Sonic handed the bottle over to her and asked, "So what's it for?"

"That's my secret."

Fox glanced back at Sonic again. While he only intended to look at him for a second, he ended up staring at him for a few minutes gazing at his body from head to toe (shoe). The longer he stared, the stronger this sudden feeling in his heart emerged.

_What's going on? Why am I having these thoughts? _Fox asked himself.

Peach noticed that Fox was stiffening on her shoulder. She grinned evilly as she took him of her shoulder forcefully and handed him to Sonic, "I think it's best if Fox goes back to you."

Sonic frowned, "Don't force him."

"I'm not," she said with that evil smile.

Sonic was unaffected by it but he reluctantly took Fox in his arms and held him close to his chest. Bad move. That feeling that Fox had remained in his system. He was too close to the hedgehog for comfort. Fox felt blessed but at the same time shocked and disappointed in himself.

_I can't believe that I might actually stoop this low… _Fox thought to himself.

He slowly glanced back at the princess. He looked at the bottle. His eyes widened. On the bottle read love potion on it…or so he thought.

_DAMN YOU PEACH!_

"Fox, are you okay?" Sonic asked the leader of Star Fox.

While Sonic was only asking in an innocent tone, Fox thought he asked him in a seductive tone. He frowned. _God must hate me…_

Fox ended up collapsing in Sonic's arms confusing the hedgehog greatly.

"HEY! Don't pass out on me Fox! FOX!"

* * *

As the assist trophies predicted, Ash was so close to exposing Captain Falcon's plan to the next person he bumped into which was Luigi who didn't seem to notice that the Pokémon Trainer was hiding something from him.

The next person was Snake and keeping secrets from him wasn't going to be easy. He had a serious look on his face.

"Where is Captain Falcon?" he asked in gruff tone.

"He's…" Ash stopped for a minute before saying, "Out."

"…Do you think I would fall for lame excuses?" he asked.

"Uh…"

"Where is he?"

Ash couldn't keep the secret for long. Unless what he said next worked, then he was screwed. He took a deep breathe and said, "Captain Falcon took a camera and went to Samus' room to take pictures of her naked. There! Are you happy now?"

There was ten minute pause between the two. If Ash moved, he would be shot by Snake's grenade launcher or worse.

Snake took out his grenade launcher and walked past the Pokémon Trainer without saying anymore. Ash sweatdropped.

_Captain Falcon might be dead but at least I kept the secret._

* * *

Team Chaotix did come and fix the speaker and stage while they were at it at the cost of 200 dollars. The reason it was so pricey was mainly because the Smashers were rich just living in it. Captain Falcon ended up paying.

"If your equipment ever breaks down again, you know who to call," the leader Vector the crocodile told him.

"And don't come back…" Shadow mumbled.

"We don't intend to," Espio the chameleon told him.

"But I want to go to the party though!" Charmy bee whined.

"If it's okay with Falcon," Vector said.

Captain Falcon smiled, "It's an honor for you guys to come."

"Sweet!" Charmy cheered.

"On no…" Espio muttered.

_Damn._ Shadow thought to himself.

"All we need is the food," Barbara told them, "And Tingle will bring it tomorrow."

"Good. Then mopping the floor is all that's left," Falcon announced.

The music was not needed because Barbara had every CD which had almost every song on it. She was that obsessed with music.

"Shadow and Stafy will do it," Kat and Ana said at the same time.

"Why me?" Shadow asked already knowing the answer.

"Because you guys skate," Ana said sweetly.

"Hurry up and get started!" Kat yelled.

"Brat…"

He wouldn't allow Kat to continue yelling at him because he already zoomed off and came back with a mop in hand. He started to mop the floor. Stafy used his feet to mop the floor. Both looked like they were ice skating on the clean surface.

"Shadow seems to be enjoying himself," Vector stated.

"He should be. Ever since the incident with Sonic…he really hasn't been having a good time…" Captain Falcon admitted.

The Chaotix were silenced. All of them learned of Sonic's condition and felt sorry for him. They couldn't even comfort the blue hero since they weren't even allowed in the mansion and here was Captain Falcon allowing them inside the mansion at the risk of getting punished by Master Hand.

"All I know is this," Captain Falcon began as he glanced at the disco ball, "I'll make everyone smile tomorrow night and have a great time. Just like the old times."

With that said he walked out of the ballroom leaving the Chaotix behind.

* * *

Captain Falcon should have stayed in the ballroom because after he closed the door and started heading toward the assist trophy area, he was tackled by a certain mercenary and started getting beaten up by him.

"How dare you take advantage of Samus…" Snake said in a low dangerous tone.

The racer was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You heard me! You took advantage of Samus and then ran off did you?"

"…I have no idea what you're talking about. I just got out of my room and heading over to the assist trophy side to see by buddy Goroh? Is that a crime? I didn't even go near Samus room!"

Snake didn't punch Falcon again after that. He mumbled a quick apology as he walked away murmuring something about murdering Red for lying.

As soon as Snake was gone, Captain Falcon got up and shouted, "DAMN YOU RED!"

* * *

Somewhere else in the mansion, Ash sneezed twice.

_Not good. _Ash thought to himself. _Don't think about that now. Worry about your next opponent._

Ash looked on the list to see who he was fighting next. His eyes widened.

"Snake? Snake? SNAAAAAAAAKEEEEEE!"

* * *

**Me: TBC with 3798 words.**

**Yohko: Poor Ash.**

**Me: He's screwed. He should NEVER lie to Snake. Now he's going to get it. I obviously removed the battle scene between the two because it would be funny for Ash to panic instead. Notes!**

**1. Grampadorf is a name that my stepsister and I came up with since he's so old like 400. The other one we thought of was Ganondork because he's a bad guy and bad guys don't learn their lesson.**

**2. This is reference to Super Princess Peach. I wonder how fun that game is for the damsel in distress to save the heroes.**

**3. Superstar mall is referring to the game Sega Superstar Tennis. I think the Sega cast will appear later. **

**I don't have much to say about Brawl or anything, so please review. Ja ne!**

_**Nothing much was changed beside grammar, the usual Satoshi to Ash and Shigeru to Gary thing. And I changed Ash from saying, "Oh no Snake" to the funny line when Snake gets a game over. **_


	14. Karaoke Party

**Karaoke Party**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, and Pepper. I also don't own any of the lyrics to any song that is yet to come.**

**Summary: Captain Falcon starts the karaoke party the next night and everyone is enjoying themselves except a selected few. Songs will be sung. Smashers will be praised or kicked off the stage and others will end up fighting on this fun night. One of these fights though might end with a terrible consequence…**

**Chapter 14: Karaoke Party**

* * *

That day past by very quickly for the Smashers.

The next day, Captain Falcon ordered Lakitu and Devil to send invitations to the party to everyone he knew from Princess Daisy to Cream and Rabbit and all of Sonic's friends. He had to choose who he wanted to invite wisely because they would be extremely upset if one of their friends weren't there because of Lived. For this reason, Krystal and the Star Fox/Wolf gang was left out.

The day past on like any other day waiting for Lived to attack the Smashers. He wouldn't tonight though mainly because he wanted to watch from the person he was in body.

While most of the Smashers wasted the day away, Mario and R.O.B. went to the nearest town to buy something. Captain Falcon did tell the plumber and the robot about the party which gave Mario an idea.

"Will you be able to do it?" R.O.B. asked.

Mario said nothing as they continued walking down the streets of the nearest town.

In the infirmary, Isaac was the only one who woke up before the karaoke party. After Dr. Mario and Gary checked to see if he was okay, they dismissed him instantly.

"But I want to stay with Saki," he protested, "It was my fault that he got injured."

Gary shook his head, "Saki will be fine. He's a strong one."

"But his pulse…"

"Is returning to normal."

Isaak frowned. The blonde took one last look at the assassin and left the room. Gary sighed.

_Why is Ash always right about who likes who now that he hit puberty? _He asked himself.

When the sun finally went down though, Captain Falcon went to the intercom room. He took the megaphone and announced, "Testing…testing! Everyone, please go to the ballroom within ten minutes!"

The Smashers were confused. Why did they need to go to the ballroom now? Did someone disappear?

Ash looked out the window and grinned, "A lot of Toads and Toadettes I see."

"What?"

Pit and Sonic looked through the glass. Their eyes widened. A bunch of Toads and Toadettes were entering the mansion.

"Does Master Hand know about this?" Pit asked the Pokémon Trainer.

"Doubt it."

"…Hey! It's Tails!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Where?"

"Right there, and he's with the Babylon Rouges."

"And I guess they weren't the only special guests here. I see Dawn, Paul, Barry and Brock in the crowd."

Ash pointed to his three friends in the back of the Toads and Toadettes.

"Who is that girl wearing a yellow dress?" Pit asked as he pointed to the princess of Saraland.

"A lot of people we don't know…like that person there."

Fox pointed to a girl that was the height of Kirby but resembled Knuckle Joe in appearance. She even had a gun at her waist. Next to her was a girl with a head hat and paint kit in one hand. Flying above that girl was a fairy with pink hair and innocent smile.

"We should head downstairs to see what is up…" Pit suggested.

The other three Smashers agreed.

* * *

"Captain Falcon, what is the meaning of this?" Zelda questioned the racer. She had managed to be the first person in front of the ballroom door where all the Toads and Toadettes awaited.

"Something to cheer everyone up," Captain Falcon answered.

"Does Master Hand know about this?"

"No, but it's better if he didn't."

"You-"

"DAISY! IT'S YOU!"

The Queen of Hyrule noticed the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom run over to the princess of Saraland. The two princesses embraced.

"I missed you!" Peach cried, "It's so lonely without you!"

Daisy chuckled, "I doubt it. You have cool girlfriends here, but with me here tonight, it's going to be a blast!"

The two princesses laughed causing Zelda to sighed.

"At least someone is happy."

"You'll be happy too," Captain Falcon told her.

Something told her that Captain Falcon was wrong about her being happy tonight. In fact, she thought quite the opposite.

* * *

Eventually the rest of the Smashers showed up asking the same question that Zelda did. Only a selected few (Kirby, Ash, etc.) did not ask because they were reunited with their friends.

"So what is so important that we all had to come here?" Ike questioned.

"And what's with the mushrooms?" Bowser added, "They're everywhere like the funguses they are!"

Captain Falcon grinned, "The something that was so important was this."

With that said, Falcon did a Falcon Punch on the door opening it. Everyone gasped upon seeing the inside of the ballroom.

"I'M GOING IN FIRST!" ASH was the first one to announce that. He grabbed Gary by the arm and forced him inside.

The inside was beautiful. The disco lights made the floor sparkle. All kinds of food was on the table and most important thing was the speaker was working and the stage was ready to perform on.

Pit lost Sonic as soon as the Toads and Toadettes stormed into the ballroom. You would think that the ballroom would be crowded after they came in, but there was still plenty of room for the Smashers and assist trophies.

Some Smashers did what they would normally do. Kirby, Yoshi, and Wario zoomed over to the table and tried to eat as much of the food as they could digest. The pink fairy who called herself Ribbon tried to stop Kirby from eating too much too soon. The pink puffball wasn't listening to her or Adeleine or Meta Knight.

Ash, Gary, and Pikachu was reunited with all four of their friends as they discussed what happened after Ash took Gary with him back to Smash Brothers Mansion. Ash learned that Pallet Town was now from being repaired but a lot of people are pitching in to help.

Peach and Daisy were catching up with each other about Peach being in Brawl and Daisy ruling her kingdom.

Sonic was with all of his friends to Shadow's dismay. They all came to see if their blue hedgehog was okay. Upon seeing Sonic being able to smile slightly made them happy…except Knuckles who was rather upset that he wasn't the one to make Sonic smile again. Fox noticed this but decided to say nothing. What pissed the leader of Star Fox though was Amy's constant hugging the blue wonder and Jet's attempts to grope the hedgehog. Both scared him but it didn't seem to affect him as much.

Wolf decided to stay in the corner of the ballroom with Lucario and Mewtwo who wanted nothing to do with the party.

Marth and Roy ended up leaving the ballroom mainly because Roy wasn't feeling well. This caused suspicion to Ike. The bluenette decided not to give the couple a problem when they left.

Isaac left to check up on Saki who wasn't in the ballroom.

Mario was waiting for the perfect time to get him and Peach alone so he would pop the question and end the major crush that Bowser had on her.

Link had his sword ready to strike at Ganondorf (who recovered from that painful injury) if he came near him. It upset him that one of the guest happened to be the princess of the Twilight Realm Midna. Link didn't understand why Midna chose to be in her imp form but that may be because she had more freedom to cause chaos at the party than if she was in her normal princess form. Midna saw how nervous he was around the villain and giggled playfully.

Knuckle Joe was reunited with the Star Warrior Sirica. The two talked about their lives in the two different places they lived.

Olimar reunited with his co-worker Louie. They kept silent most of the time as well as protect the Pikmin from getting squashed.

Mr. Game and Watch was probably the only unhappy Smasher. His constant beeps weren't heard from the loud noise. Pit felt sorry for him because he felt that Captain Falcon was planning to bring down the mansion.

Captain Falcon finally gave the speech upon seeing that almost everyone was in the ballroom, "The winner may walk away with a prize of their choice!" Falcon declared.

Pit sighed. _I knew it._

_He just wants to win Samus. _Ike thought.

"There's only one rule…and that is DON'T LET KIRBY OR JIGGLYPUFF GET THE MIKE!"

Everyone laughed except the two puffballs. Jigglypuff puffed herself up and let out her Poke cries at him. Kirby wasn't listening as he was still eating.

"So who's on first?"

Some were raising their hands and shouting that they wanted to go next. Captain Falcon ended up throwing the mike over to Ash.

"Sweet!"

Ash turned to Gary and gave him a wink, "The song I sing is for you."

The Pokémon Researcher blushed causing Barry to laugh at the show of affection. Paul just turned away thinking he wanted to get the fuck out of this place.

Ash ran onto the stage. He was prepared to let everyone know that he loved Gary.

Barbara seemed to know what song Ash was going to sing and turned on the music. The beat was so familiar that everyone knew what he was going to sing.

"For the one I love!" Ash announced.

**"She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
_"A joke of a romantic"_ or stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."**

**I'm two quarters and a heart down!  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds!  
These words are all I have so I'll write them!  
So you need them just to get by..."**

The crowd went crazy with Ash singing the song so well.

**"Dance, Dance!**  
**We're falling apart to half time!**  
**Dance, Dance!**  
**And these are the lives you'd love to lead!**  
**Dance, this is the way they'd love!**  
**If they knew how misery loved me!"**

Pit managed to find Ike after that line. Upon finding him, Ike said, "He's good."

The angel smirked, "Nobody knew he could sing."

**"You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call...  
Last resort!  
But only the first mistake and I...**

**I'm two quarters and a heart down!  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds.  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by...**

**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine!  
You've been saving for his mattress, love!**

**Dance, Dance!  
We're falling apart to half time!  
Dance, Dance!  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead!  
Dance, this is the way they'd love!  
If they knew how misery loved me!**

**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine?  
You've been saving for his mattress!  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me~**

**Dance, Dance!  
We're falling apart to half time!  
Dance, Dance!  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead!**

**Dance, this is the way they'd love!  
Dance, this is the way they'd love!  
Dance, this is the way they'd love!  
If they knew how misery loved me!**

**Dance, Dance!  
Dance, Dance!  
Dance, Dance!  
Dance, Dance!"**

Upon the song ending, the crowd went wild as they applauded for him.

"I rock!" Ash declared.

That last line ruined it for Gary though. He couldn't help but giggle at how stupid his boyfriend was. Paul on the other hand thought he was a fucking idiot the entire time. Even though Ash's other friends were cheering at his improved singing voice, Ash wasn't going to get any congrats from him.

Ash threw the mike to Ike who gave him a confused look. The Pokémon Trainer got off the stage and went back to his friends. He asked them, "How was that?"

"Beside the end, the song was great," Dawn praised.

"Next time don't praise yourself and maybe I'll consider giving you advice." Paul said harshly.

"HEY!"

Pikachu giggled at his trainer.

"Hey, it's what lover boy was going to say."

"Damn you Paul!"

"I should have brought a video camera…" Barry complained.

The attention turned to Ike who everyone was waiting to get on the stage. Ike glared at the audience when Barbara turned on the song that she thought he would sing.

"If you think I'm going to sing Sexy Back, you're wrong."

Ike threw the mike in the air leaving anyone to grab it. The problem was…Bowser ended up grabbing it. Everyone started to swear but Ike didn't care. He was heading out of the ballroom. Pit decided to follow him not wanting to hear Bowser sing.

The problem with leaving the ballroom was that their were speakers everywhere so everyone could hear who was singing.

"U CAN'T TOUCH THIS PEACH!" Bowser started singing horribly.

Pit giggled when he heard people yell at Bowser to get off the stage. When the song stopped too soon, it was assumed that Bowser was kicked off the stage and the microphone was being thrown around.

"Who knew a mike could be a drug?" Pit joked.

"That's not really funny Pit," Ike told him.

"…I know it isn't…."

* * *

Isaac made it back to the infirmary as soon as Bowser was kicked off. He saw that Saki was awake but looked rather annoyed. He couldn't blame him. A speaker was in here too and it would wake up any patient.

"Saki, are you okay?" Isaac asked him.

Saki mumbled something. The blonde knew then that he was going to be okay physically.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"Two days and eight-teen hours," Isaac answered.

"Damn, I wasted sixty-six hours of my life sleeping! Now how am I going to make that up?"

Isaac couldn't help but laugh. Saki was going to be okay if he could crack a statement like that.

The assassin groaned, "So what happened while I was gone?"

The blonde frowned, "A lot. That stalker turned out to be a Pit look alike and Popo was taken. The day after that, you were in critical condition, but you're fine now since you can recover from injuries so fast."

Saki sat up and slammed his fist on the bed, "Dammit, I let him down!"

"It wasn't your fault Saki."

"Some assist trophy I am!"

"Saki…"

The dirty blonde complained for three more minutes before asking the blonde, "So are you okay?"

"I recovered sooner than you."

"…I can see that."

Saki frowned at himself. Not only did he fail to protect Popo, but he failed Isaac as well. He was one of the oldest assist trophies and to fail to protect those younger than him made him feel week. He was in this situation before and it cost him his fiancé's life. Since then, he tried to stay away from other people in order to prevent himself from being hurt again.

"Saki?"

Saki glanced at Isaac. Whenever he looked at the younger, he would see his fiancé's face and that upset him greatly. It was like he was only seeing his fiancé instead of his best friend.

"I'm fine Isaac…I'm just tired…"

"Then you need to rest. It will be hard with all the singing, but I'm sure you'll pass out eventually."

Saki sighed. Isaac was always so optimistic. Why couldn't he act like he did years ago before his fiancé's death?

"I'll try," he said.

* * *

"Marth, if you want to go sing, I won't force you to stay here…" mumbled Roy.

Marth shook his head. It wasn't like Roy to feel nauseous on nights like this. Loud nights where everyone parties all night he would always be one of those that went crazy until the break of dawn. Today was different though, and the blue haired swordsmen didn't know why.

Roy's stomach pain prevented Marth from having fun tonight though. He really did want to sing but at the same time, he didn't want to leave his boyfriend behind.

Even though Master Hand kicked Roy out of the Brawl lineup, he thought that if the red head worked hard enough, he could come back the next season. It seemed impossible ever since this incident began.

"Your health is more important than my needs," Marth told him firmly.

Roy shook his head weakly, "This is a one night opportunity. If you stay here, you'll lose your chance. Please go without me."

"But-"

"I can hear you sing through the speaker here. I'll be fine. I promise."

Even when Roy said that, he rolled back onto his stomach groaning in pain. Marth stood there for a few minutes before he said, "I'll come back when I'm done."

The prince left the flame swordsman alone in their room.

* * *

Nobody got the microphone for twenty minutes. It went from one Toad to another. When it got to Yoshi, he accidentally swallowed it resulting in a mob of those who wanted to sing to tackles him out trying to force the dinosaur to cough it out.

While that happened, the other Smashers stayed in the distant. The mike would come to them if they did nothing.

"So Sonic, what are you going to sing?" Rouge asked the blue hedgehog.

Sonic looked confused, "Why would I sing?"

"Because Red can…" Shadow murmured.

Sonic shook his head, "I don't feel like it."

Amy had stars in her eyes, "Would you sing if I sung with you?"

"No."

"Would you do it with me?" Jet asked as he leaned on the hedgehog's shoulder.

"Get lost."

"How about me Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Maybe."

"What's up with that Sonic?" Jet asked.

"You'll sing with Tails, but you won't with your girlfriend?" Amy questioned angrily.

"We were never dating Amy…"

The Chaotix pulled the two tailed fox back. Something told them that there was going to be a fight that irrupted between the green hawk and pink hedgehog if someone didn't do something.

That someone was Knuckles, but he didn't handle it well.

"Sonic won't sing because he's a coward," Knuckles said simply.

Amy, Jet, and Fox glared at the red echidna.

"Don't start," Blaze said simply.

"But it's true!"

Silver facepalmed. Was Knuckles stupid or retarded?

Sonic glared at the red echidna. Fox wanted to jump off the hedgehog because he could feel his anger by just sitting on his shoulder.

"Sonic, calm down," Fox told him.

"Come on Sonic, we all want to hear you sing, so why don't you?" Knuckles asked in a daring tone.

"You…bastard!"

Shadow felt like the pass was repeating again when Sonic ran out of the ballroom. This time though, Fox was on his shoulder holding on for dear life.

"Knucklehead…" Shadow told him.

Knuckles seemed confused, "What? It's not like I called him gay."

"You are so insensitive!" Rouge shouted, "Have you even considered the fact that Sonic isn't ready to face a large amount of people again?"

"No…"

"You need to apologize to Mr. Sonic, Mr. Knuckles!" Cream shouted.

"Chao!" her Chao Cheese agreed.

The rest of Sonic's friends agreed. Not wanting to be blamed for Sonic getting hurt again, Knuckles ran after the hedgehog.

"God help us…" Shadow said with a groan.

* * *

Sonic ran toward the garden. The only place in the mansion that didn't have a speaker where you can hear what was going on in the ballroom.

Once there, he sat down on the step and buried his head in his arms. Fox tried to comfort him, but it didn't seem like it was enough.

"I'm sorry Fox…" Sonic apologized.

Fox was puzzled, "Why are you telling me sorry? I didn't say anything?"

"I didn't calm down and ended up running away…"

"It's not your fault, but if I were in your shoes, I would have punched him in the face."

Sonic laughed upon imaging Fox as him punching Knuckles in the face…hard.

"I guess I should have done that, but that would have caused a scene."

"I don't think so. Everyone's is too busy tackling Yoshi that they probably wouldn't notice a fight break out."

"I guess your right."

Sonic smiled at the leader of Star Fox. Fox thought his heart skipped a beat for a few seconds before going back to it's normal speed.

_Not again. _Fox thought. _Peach's love potion really is getting to me._

"Fox," Sonic began that got his attention, "Do you think…Knuckles likes me…because I'm starting to think that this feeling I have for him is one-sided."

Fox's heart started to hurt when he asked that question. He would have said that the red echidna did like him, but the feeling he had now wanted him to say that he didn't like Sonic and that he would always see him as a friend instead of a lover.

"I don't know," came Fox's reply.

Sonic smiled sadly, "I see."

Fox cursed at himself. Making the hedgehog sad wasn't his intention.

"Sonic, I really think-"

Fox was interrupted when Sonic pointed to something in the sky. Fox glanced at it and his eyes widened. It seemed like a meteor was heading their way. Oh how he wished, that he was bigger.

"Move it Sonic!" Fox shouted.

The hedgehog wouldn't move, so Fox resorted to one thing. He bit him so hard in the neck that the hedgehog was forced to move out of the way.

The meteor crashed in front of the step. The impact wasn't that big though for anyone to notice.

As soon as the meteor landed, Sonic swatted Fox of his neck. He slowly walked over to the meteor. His eyes widened.

It wasn't a meteor that crashed landed. It was in fact a little gray bat. Its wings seemed to be broken and its body was scarred all over. The bat seemed like it was about to die.

"A bat?" Fox asked as he jumped on top of Sonic's shoulder again.

"She needs help!" Sonic exclaimed.

Fox sweat dropped. _Who said it was a she?_

The leader of Star Fox noticed that Knuckles caught up to them. He did seem worried about his friend.

"Sonic are you okay?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic turned around with a worried look on his face. In his hands, he carried the small bat, "Knuckles, please help her!"

* * *

In the end, the Toads got Yoshi to spit out the mike. Zelda ended up catching it, and she intended to sing and reach out to Link after keeping a dark secret from her for a while.

All eyes were on the queen of Hyrule.

_Link better get the message. _Zelda thought to herself as Barbara turned on the music and Zelda started singing.

**"Well he looks at me with those innocent eyes,**  
**And says it looks like we're wearing some kind of disguise,**  
**Because your hair sticks up and your shoes are untied,**  
**And I hope you got that shirt at half price,**  
**And every word I say falls flat on the floor,**  
**I try to tell a joke but he's heard it before,**  
**And I don't think I can take it no more,**  
**Cause he's driving me right out of my front door.**

**Why do you do what you do to me baby,**  
**You're shaking my confidence you're driving me crazy,**  
**You know if I could I'd do anything for you,**  
**Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you.**

**Can't you just pretend to be nice,**  
**Can you at least pretend to be nice,**  
**If you could just pretend to be nice,**  
**Everything in my life would be alright!**

Even though the crowd was cheering for Zelda, Link had no idea what message she was trying to send him.

**And I try so hard just to figure him out,  
But he won't tell me what he's been thinking about,  
And then he falls asleep on the living room couch,  
With his sunglasses on and his tongue hanging out,  
And then he disappears for a week at a time,  
And then he just shows up just like everything's fine,  
And I don't get what goes on in his mind,  
But I'm tired of hearing the same stupid lines!**

**Why do you do what you do to me baby,  
You're shaking my confidence driving me crazy,  
You know if I could I'd do anything for you,  
Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you,**

**Can't you just pretend to be nice,  
Can you at least pretend to be nice,  
If you could just pretend to be nice,**  
**Everything in my life would be alright!**

**Why do you do what you do to me baby,  
You're shaking my confidence driving me crazy,  
You know if I could I'd do anything for you,**

**I don't mean to bore you cause you know I adore you!**

**But can't you just pretend to be nice,  
Can you at least pretend to be nice,  
If you could just pretend to be nice,  
Then everything in my life would be alright!"**

The song then fades off ending the song. The crowd applauded for the queen of Hyrule, but she didn't care. Her attention was on Link who was clapping too. She sighed, annoyed that Link didn't get the message in the end.

The Toads and Toadettes were already ready for the next Smasher to sing. Zelda saw Marth enter the ballroom again and threw the microphone toward him. Marth looked up only for the mike to hit him on the head. It landed in his hands.

"You're next," she told him as she teleported off the stage.

Marth sweat dropped. One step in the ballroom and he was already asked to sing.

_Oh well._

Marth ran up the stage ready to sing. He decided that he would sing a song that reflected on him as well as a certain blue hedgehog. Barbara turned on the music that he thought of and he started singing.

**"Yo listen up: here's a story...  
About a little guy...  
That lives in a blue world...  
And all day and all night and everything he sees is..  
Just blue like him inside and outside...  
Blue his house with a blue little window...  
And a blue Corvette and everything is blue for him...  
And himself and everybody around...  
'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen...**

**I'm blue (da ba dee)!  
I'm blue (da ba dee)!  
I'm blue (da ba dee)!  
I'm blue (da ba dee)!"**

Some of the Toads and Toadettes sung along with the prince because the theme was very catchy.

**"I have a blue house with a blue window...  
Blue is the color of all that I wear...  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too...  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue...  
Blue are the people here that walk around...  
Blue like my Corvette it's standing outside...  
Blue are the words I say and what I think...  
Blue are the feeling that live inside me...**

**I'm blue (da ba dee)!  
I'm blue (da ba dee)!**

**I have a blue house with a blue window...  
Blue is the color of all that I wear...  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too...  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue...  
Blue are the people here that walk around...  
Blue like my Corvette it's standing outside...  
Blue are the words I say and what I think...  
Blue are the feeling that live inside me...**

**I'm blue (da ba dee)!**  
**I'm blue (da ba dee)!**

**Just blue like him inside and outside**  
**Blue his house with a blue little window**  
**And a blue Corvette and everything is blue for him**  
**And himself and everybody around**  
**'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen...**

**I'm blue (da ba dee)!**  
**I'm blue (da ba dee)!**  
**I'm blue (da ba dee)!**  
**I'm blue (da ba dee)!"**

The crowd applauded for the blue haired prince. Marth prayed that Roy was able to head the song from his room. He jumped off the stage and threw the mike in the air leaving it for anyone to grab. Jigglypuff tried to get the mike but Mewtwo used his psychic powers to force her away. He wasn't done yet though. When he had her in his grasp, he slammed her in the ground, left and right with the pattern repeating until he threw her up in the air.

"Is that your Final Smash?" Lucario asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"How weak…" Wolf mumbled.

* * *

Knuckles wasn't a big help in saving the little bat. Sonic ended up rushing to the infirmary knowing quite well that Dr. Mario wasn't in.

Luckily for him, he bumped into Lucas who left the ballroom due to the fact that he felt neglected by everyone. The blue wonder begged the PK boy to save the animal since Lucas was an expert at taking care of animals. The blonde reluctantly agreed as he slowly healed the bat with his PK magic while walking slowly back to the infirmary.

Five minutes later, the bat was almost healed when they went inside the infirmary.

"This little one will be fine," Lucas said with a very weak smile, "She won't be able to fly for a while, but she'll live if you can take care of it."

Sonic sighed with relief, "Thank you Lucas. You're a lifesaver."

Lucas blushed slightly, "I-It was nothing…"

"That's a girl?" Fox asked.

Lucas nodded his head, "It has a small breast plate on its chest. Anyone could tell that this bat is a she."

Fox didn't say anything. He had this weird feeling that this bat was a male.

Saki and Isaac came into the conversation when Isaac asked, "What happened?"

"This little one fell from the skies when I was in the garden," Sonic explained, "Thanks to Lucas, she's saved."

"Wonder how a bat could fall from the skies…" Saki whispered to Isaac.

"I know. It's almost too…"

"There seems to be a some sort of writing on her," Lucas exclaimed as he pointed to the bat's breast plate.

Sure enough, there was something written there. The initials HT was carved on her.

"It seems to be the initials of his name…" Fox said. He wouldn't admit that the bat was a she until it woke up.

Sonic thought for a minute. Had he seen these letters before?

"I'm calling this bat Hoshi-Tsuki when it wakes up," Sonic decided.

"Why?"

"She fell from the sky at night when there were stars and a moon up there. Hoshi is star and Tsuki is moon."

"You're copying Stellaluna…" Fox muttered.

"Did you say something?" Sonic asked in an innocent tone but to Fox it was a tone that was ready to slap him off his shoulder.

"N-No…"

The bat woke up soon after. When it opened it's eyes, Fox knew that it wasn't a normal bat. It had purple eyes instead of the normal brown eyes.

"Wow, she's so cute!" Sonic exclaimed.

"_-sweatdrop-_ Could you go back to your old self?" Saki asked.

The bat stared at Sonic for a long time before her eyes were filled with stars.

"I don't know your real name, but you're going to be Hoshi-Tsuki from now on!"

The little bat seemed to like that name and it instantly clung to Sonic's chest. The hedgehog embraced the bat unaware of the anger that Fox felt.

_Why am I upset over a bat? _Fox asked himself.

He knew the answer when the bat looked at him and grinned evilly.

_Oh, you did not just play innocent!_

"She seems to like Sonic," Lucas said with a laugh.

"I know. Look how she just clung to him!" Isaac exclaimed.

"I guess the bat sees Sonic as her mother," Saki said.

The bat continued to snicker at Fox. Fox kept his cool, but deep down, he was ready to punch that bat.

_Yeah, continue to smile like that. You'll be gone as soon as you get better._

Fox had no idea how wrong he was.

* * *

Samus was the next one to get the mike. Captain Falcon and Snake instantly told everyone to shut up when she slowly walked up to the stage.

"What song is she going to sing?" Brock asked Ash.

"I don't know. Something to get bring all the guys to her tonight…" Ash answered.

Gary glared at the Kanto Trainer, "If I see you drool all over her, I'm going to kill you."

"Pika."

The minute that Barbara turned on the music to the song Samus was going to sing, both knew that Ash wouldn't be able to keep his promise.

**"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!**

**I know that you've been waiting for it...**

**I'm waiting too~**

**In my imagination I'd be all up on you~**

**I know you got that fever for me~**

**Hundred and two...**

**And boy I know I feel the same~**

**My temperature's through the roof~**

**If there's a camera up in here Then it's gonna leave with me~**

**When I do (I do)~**

**If there's a camera up in here...**

**Then I'd best not catch this flick~**

**On YouTube (YouTube)~**

**'Cause if you run your mouth and brag..**

**About this secret rendezvous...**

**I will hunt you down!**

**'Cause they be all up in my business...**

**Like a Wendy interview~**

**But this is private~**

**Between you and I~**

**Touch my body~**

**Put me on the floor~**

**Wrestle me around~**

**Play with me some more~**

**Touch my body~**

**Throw me on the bed I just wanna make you feel~**

**Like you never did~**

**Touch my body~**

**Let me wrap my thighs~**

**All around your waist~**

**Just a little taste~**

**Touch my body~**

**Know you love my curves~**

**Come on and give me what I deserve~**

**And touch my body~**

**Boy you can put me on you~**

**Like a brand new white tee~**

**I'll hug your body tighter...**

**Than my favorite jeans~**

**I want you to caress me...**

**Like a tropical breeze~**

**And float away with you...**

**In the Caribbean Sea~**

**If there's a camera up in here..**

**Then it's gonna leave with me~**

**When I do (I do)~**

**If there's a camera up in here...**

**Then I'd best not catch this flick...**

**On YouTube (YouTube)~**

**'Cause if you run your mouth and brag...**

**About this secret rendezvous...**

**I will hunt you down!**

**'Cause they be all up in my business...**

**Like a Wendy interview~**

**But this is private!**

**Between you and I~**

**Touch my body~**

**Put me on the floor~**

**Wrestle me around~**

**Play with me some more~**

**Touch my body~**

**Throw me on the bed~**

**I just wanna make you feel~**

**Like you never did~**

**Touch my body~**

**Let me wrap my thighs~**

**All around your waist~**

**Just a little taste~**

**Touch my body~**

**Know you love my curves~**

**Come on and give me what I deserve~**

**And touch my body~**

**Imma treat you like a teddy bear~**

**You won't wanna go nowhere~**

**In the lap of luxury~**

**Laying intertwined of me~**

**You won't want for nothing boy I will give you plenty~**

**Touch my body~**

**Touch my body~**

**Put me on the floor (Throw me on the floor)~**

**Wrestle me around~**

**Play with me some more~**

**Touch my body~**

**Throw me on the bed~**

**I just wanna make you feel (I just wanna make you feel like you never did)~**

**Like you never did.~**

**Touch my body~**

**Let me wrap my thighs (Let me wrap my thighs, all around your waist for just a little taste)~**

**All around your waist~**

**Just a little taste~**

**Touch my body~**

**Know you like my curves (I know you like it)~**

**Come on and give me what I deserve (Give me what I deserve bay)~**

**And touch my body~**

**Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah (Yeah, yeah)~**

**Oh yeah oh yeah (Every little way you like to touch my body)~**

**Touch my body (Yeah Yeah ooh ooh baby...Oh Oh, ooh ooh baby)~**

**Touch my body (Uh Uh ooh ooh ooh)~**

**Touch my body (Come on Give Me what I deserve... Oh)~"**

All the guys in the crowd went psycho when her song ended. Just as Samus planned. Maybe now there will be at least one fight tonight that she would enjoy.

Among the male Smashers that were charmed by her song, only Captain Falcon, Snake, Ash, and Link were affected. The other males Smashers couldn't care less. Zelda was pissed that Samus was taking Link's attention away from her, but she would get over it. The song was directed to both Falcon and Snake anyway.

There were two red slap marks on Ash's face. One was from Gary of course. The other was from Dawn for being inconsiderate of his boyfriend's feelings.

"I can't help it that Samus is a babe!" Ash shouted.

"Fuck you Ash!" Gary shouted as he ran out of the ballroom.

"Yeah fuck you." Paul snickered seeing his rival in a miserable state.

"Come on! I know you were attracted by her song too!" Ash called out as he ran after his boyfriend.

Falcon and Snake were arguing over who got the mike next to express their love toward Samus. In the end, Snake got it first and started singing a disturbing song to her. Where the female voice came from in the song…nobody knows, but chances were that Kat and Ana added their own voices.

**"Deep in the night, I'm looking for some fun,**

**Deep in the night, I'm looking for some love.**

**De-de-de-deep in the night, I'm looking for some fun,**

**Deep in the night, I'm looking for some (beep)~"**

Falcon instantly interrupted him with a song of his own. Barbara enjoyed switching between the songs because the female voices kept switching.

**"I'll take you to the candy shop~**  
**I'll let you lick the lollypop~**  
**Go 'head girl, don't you stop~**  
**Keep going 'til you hit the spot (whoa)~"**

The two ended up exchanging blows and Barbara ended up switching the song to the Mortal Kombat theme.

"MORTAL KOMBAT!" a Toad randomly shouted.

Everyone in the room even those Smashers that were standing in the corner of the room became interested in the fight over Samus. They were either cheering for Falcon or Snake.

"Are you going to stop the fight anytime soon?" Lucario asked the bounty hunter.

"Nope," she said with an evil grin, "I'm going to enjoy this."

"You are a troll, you know that?"

Mewtwo nodded his head in agreement. Wolf just chuckled. Lucario glanced at Mr. Game and Watch who gave up on trying to get everyone's attention. The two dimensional figure left the ballroom.

"Choose a side Lucario," Mewtwo stated.

"…Snake."

"Falcon," Mewtwo replied.

"Snake," Wolf said.

"I can't choose," Samus said in a teasing voice.

Lucario sighed. Samus was acting like a female animal waiting for the stronger of the two male animals to kill each other and mate with the stronger of the two.

"Someone better stop the fight soon…"

* * *

Ike and Pit were alone on the roof for a while, but they couldn't start a conversation without feeling awkward around one another.

It was like that for a while before Ike asked, "What was your relationship with Lived?"

It wasn't the best way to start a conversation, but with this much silence, Pit was bound to answer this time.

"Li and I were like brothers," Pit began, "The angels assumed that we were because we looked so similar. Sun-Wong was the first one to realize that we weren't brothers."

"Sun-Wong?"

"He's the vice captain of the royal bodyguards. He's really nice, but he's a glutton when it comes to food and a nerd when it comes to books. In other words, he just like a wise old monkey."

"I see."

"And then Lady Palutena and the rest of the royal bodyguards knew we weren't brothers. Everyone else just labeled us as the younger and older twin brother. We're two ages apart though so there was no way we could be identical twins as they claimed."

"Hmm."

"Li…saved me from my hell. He was my light despite being the dark…"

"What do you mean by dark?"

"That is his element because of his wing color. My wings are white so my element is light. His wings were gray back then so he would be dark. Anyway, he got me away from the parents I hated so much…and then he was able to get us into Palutena's palace…"

Ike noticed that the angel was on the verge of tears again.

"He always gave everything to me…he even gave up his life to protect mine…"

"But that doesn't explain why he's doing this now."

"I don't know why he's doing this now. If it's because I forgot about him, then I apologize for my ignorance, but I don't know any other explanations…I-"

Ike watched as Pit started to cry again. He cursed at himself for being to harsh to him. The blue haired swordsmen quickly pulled the angel into an embrace.

"I'm sorry if I was being to hard on you," Ike managed to say.

Pit said nothing and instead, continued to cry. The bluenette rubbed the angel's back hoping the angel would stop crying soon.

Pit cried for what seemed like a long time when it was only seven minutes and ten seconds. Once he stopped, he realized that Ike was holding him close to him for the first time in a while. The first being when he fought Tabuu with the other Smashers. His cheeks lit up bright pink. He couldn't tell the expression on Ike's face since it was so dark outside.

"Thank you…Ike…" he mumbled.

Realizing that he held onto Pit for too long, Ike released the teen. His cheeks lit up a very faint crimson.

The awkward silence returned again. Ike glanced back at Pit. This was the perfect moment for him to say something he wanted to tell the angel ever since he met him.

"Pit," he began.

"Yeah?"

Ike stared at Pit's angelic face and sighed. There was no way he could say it when he looked at him that sincerely. The bluenette unconsciously moved closer to the angel.

"Ike?"

Ike used his hand to brush a strand of hair away from Pit's eyes.

"You're beautiful," Ike told him.

The angel felt his heart race. Did he just hear what he think he just heard?

While Pit was in his own thoughts, Ike slowly moved in on Pit's lips. They never met because there was a loud beep behind him. Both snapped back to reality and turned toward the beeping.

"MR. GAME AND WATCH!" Pit shouted, "Don't do that again!"

Mr. Game and Watch responded with another beep and then held up a speaker. The two Smashers could hear Toads, Toadettes, and some of the Smasher chanting Brawl over and over again.

"Wonder what happened."

They heard the guest cheer for either for Snake or Falcon. They then knew what was up.

"Pit, do you know how to calm everyone down?" Ike questioned.

"I do, but I'm not sure it'll work."

"Don't worry. A song coming from you will surely bring everyone back to their senses."

"I hope so…"

With that said, the three Smashers ran back to the ballroom. Ike cursed at himself for not making a move on Pit sooner on the way.

* * *

The match was getting to violent for it's own good. It went from material arts to Snake using his bombs to blow stuff up. Samus, Wolf, and Mewtwo were enjoying this. Ganondorf was laughing from a distance which earned him a glare from Link and Zelda. Kirby and Wario simply didn't care as they were eating while Meta Knight was focusing his attention on Kirby while Bowser was watching Peach. Yoshi was still hurting from all the Toads and Toadettes that tackled him. Jigglypuff was still knocked out. Mario and Dr. Mario yelled at everyone to stop the nonsense, but no one would listen. Luigi went to cower in a corner of the room. DK and both Pichus started to throw banana peels in the fight. Olimar and Louie tried to save all the Pikmin from being squashed. Peach and Daisy watched from afar and were actually betting on who would win. Toon Link was using R.O.B. to record the match which would probably show up on Youtube the next day. Lucario wished this all ended.

Oh, and during the fight, Snake grabbed a Bob-omb from the crowd and threw it at Captain Falcon who countered with a powerful falcon kick. The bomb went flying...and landed in the hands of Paul. Before Paul could throw it back, the bomb blew up in his face. If Ash was there, he would have laughed so hard but instead it was only Dawn and Barry that were laughing especially since his face was pitched black and his hair was a mess.

"Ha ha...very funny..." Paul muttered as he coughed black smoke.

Pit, Ike, and Mr. Game and Watch entered the ballroom to witness the chaos happening on the dance room floor.

"You can't be serious…" Ike mumbled.

"How immature of them," Pit said with a sigh as he glanced at the stage. The mike was still there. Barbara was waiting for someone to pick it up, so she could turn on the music. The angel flew to the stage and grabbed the mike. Nobody paid attention him. The fight was more interesting than an angel about to sing.

"I don't care if you guys ignore me, but this better stop!" Pit shouted.

Barbara turned on some random song that Pit was bound to know. The angel smiled as he started singing for everyone but mainly Ike.

**"Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking.**

**When you fall everyone stands!**

**Another day and you've had your fill of sinking.**

**With the life held in your...**

**Hands are shaking cold...**

**These hands are meant to hold.**

**Speak to me! **

**When all you got to keep is strong...**

**Move along, move along like I know you do!**

**And even when your hope is gone...**

**Move along, move along just to make it through!**

**Move along!**

**Move along!"**

The song was slowly having affect on the people. The crowd didn't seem as rowdy and Snake and Falcon were attacking less and less with almost no power in their punches.

Ike smiled. His angel had a beautiful voice.

**"So a day when you've lost yourself completely...**

**Could be a night when your life ends!**

**Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving...**

**All the pain held in your...**

**Hands are shaking cold...**

**Your hands are mine to hold!**

**Speak to me! **

**When all you got to keep is strong...**

**Move along, move along like I know you do!**

**And even when your hope is gone...**

**Move along, move along just to make it through!**

**Move along!**

**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)~**

**When everything is wrong we move along!**

**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)~**

**When everything is wrong, we move along!**

**Along, along, along!"**

At this moment of the song, everyone calmed down and focused on the angel singing the song by _All American Rejects_. It was one of the most top rated songs and for an angel to sing it made it more grand.

**"When all you got to keep is strong...**

**Move along, move along like I know you do!**

**And even when your hope is gone...**

**Move along, move along just to make it through!**

**When all you got to keep is strong...**

**Move along, move along like I know you do!**

**And even when your hope is gone...**

**Move along, move along just to make it through!**

**When all you got to keep is strong...**

**Move along, move along like I know you do!**

**And even when your hope is gone...**

**Move along, move along just to make it through!**

**(Move along)~**

**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)~**

**Right back what is wrong...**

**We move along!"**

The song ended and everyone applauded. The angel scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. He didn't think the song would get through to everyone. The song have a deep meaning but with all the fighting that was going on, he didn't think anyone would care.

Pit glanced at Ike who was giving him a rare smile. The angel grinned happily as he flew back to the blue haired swordsmen.

Mr. Game and Watch, Mario, Dr. Mario, Link, and Zelda managed to get everyone to stop after the song. While some Smashers were disappointed that no one won, some were glad that the violence stopped. Dr. Mario had to treat both Smashers right in front of the guest to punish them for their brash behavior over something stupid. Toon Link was still going to post the fight on Youtube. He would label it: _**Snake vs. Captain Falcon Fighting to Unfitting Music**_.

"That was wonderful Pit," Ike told the angel softly.

The angel blushed, "It was nothing."

With everything going back to normal, it was natural for Mario to think that it was now the time.

Meta Knight was going to tell Kirby something important when Mario took Peach to the middle of the ballroom.

"What's wrong Mario?" she asked.

Barbara turned on some random song which happened to be a song called _**First Love**_ by _Utada Hikaru_. All attention fell toward the two as Mario got out a small box. Peach's eyes widened as he got down on one knee and opened the box. Inside revealed a diamond ring.

"Will you marry me, princess?"

The crowd was silent waiting for Peach's answer. The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom had tears in her eyes. They were full of joy and bliss.

"Of course I will Mario!"

With Peach accepting the proposal, everyone cheered…except Bowser. The poor king of the Koopas was so heartbroken that he stormed out of the ballroom. Pit felt sorry for him.

"He'll get over it," Ike insured him, "Bowser doesn't seem like the type of person to hold a grudge against the princess."

"_-sweatdrop_- He's mad at Mario. Not Peach…" Pit corrected.

Daisy and Luigi ran over to the couple and congratulated them for their proposal.

"When will the marriage happen?" Daisy asked.

"You can't just get married right away," Luigi told her, "They have to wait until the next season before they can officially marry…on Master Hand's approval."

"Master Hand will definitely allow the two to marry," Samus said with a grin.

As the everyone else gave their praise, Meta Knight pulled Kirby away from the crowd and out of the ballroom.

* * *

Ash finally managed to apologize to his boyfriend after constant nagging. Both decided not to go back to the ballroom mainly because they would feel awkward after running out.

"You wanted to sing too?" Ash questioned.

Gary nodded his head.

"Sorry. I couldn't help that Samus' voice mesmerized me."

"Typical. You are bisexual so it's only natural you would feel that way toward her."

"Hey! Come on Gary! Don't get upset over that!"

"You're inconsiderate of my feelings, jerk!"

Ash sighed, "What am I suppose to do to cheer you up?"

"Commitment."

Ash paused for a second, "That's it?"

"Yes…"

Ash smiled, "Why didn't you say that sooner?"

"Because you were too busy drooling over Samus…"

The Kanto Trainer laughed as he silenced his boyfriend with a kiss. "I can drool all over you all night you know." Ash said as they broke apart.

"That's gross! Don't come near me!"

"I thought that was what…OH WHAT THE HELL!"

Ash pounced on the researcher and began to strip him…

"Hey Ash, I'm the one that's going to top!" Gary protested.

Ash grinned evilly, "Want to see about that?" He asked as he pulled down the teen's pants.

* * *

Meta Knight and Kirby ended up walking passed Ash's room only to hear moaning and groaning. Disgusted, the Star Warrior dragged the pink puffball the other way leaving Kirby as puzzled as ever.

"Why are we going backwards?" he asked.

"There is a bad vibe coming from that room…"

"Really? I think its hot in there."

Kirby only said the truth, but that annoyed Meta Knight even more.

Meta Knight ended up dragging them toward a hallway close to the ballroom.

"Meta Knight, do you have something to say?" Kirby asked noticing the tension from the Star Warrior.

"No," Meta Knight said simply. Really wanted to say, "Yes, the thing I want to say is that I love you the first time I saw you." That didn't come out though of course.

"Oh…then can I go back to eat?"

"You already ate!" Meta Knight shouted.

"Poyo…"

Meta Knight sighed. He lost the will to confess to the pink puffball.

* * *

The party was almost over, but Link wasn't going to let his guard down yet. He noticed that Ganondorf was staring at him weirdly. It scared him greatly because he couldn't attack him like Snake and Falcon attacked each other or he'd get in trouble by the doctor.

Midna noticed the tension Link was feeling and decided to make it worse. She hid underneath the floor and crept over to the villain. She used her powers to move Ganondorf closer to Link without him noticing anything out of the usual. When Ganondorf was close enough to the Hero of Time, she used her dark powers to push him into Link. Since Ganondorf wasn't expecting getting attacked anytime soon, he fell for it. Trying to balance himself from crashing into Link wasn't going to work. That only ended up in him toppling over the elf who was caught off guard by the sudden advance.

The crowds attention shifted from talking about Mario and Peach finally hooking up to the scene that bewildered everyone.

"YAOI!" Someone shouted. That someone just had to be Peach, "Toon Link! Get R.O.B. to take a picture FAST!"

Toon Link was already on it and started taking pictures.

Everyone else were either just shocked from what was happening before them to being amused. Some people would think that there was some action going down while others would think that they were just drunk.

Zelda was probably the only one that wasn't laughing or cracking a smile at this scene. In fact she was boiling with rage as her magic was leaking out of her. All the Smashers moved away from the Queen of Hyrule especially when they saw her with a Smash Ball. Now they weren't allowed to use it in any situation except when Master or Crazy commanded it.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she shouted as she aimed her bow of light and fired it.

Ganondorf quickly jumped off the elf. The arrow ended up destroying the wall in front of Zelda.

"Zelda, I think it's best to calm down," Lyn warned her but still backed away from her.

The Queen of Hyrule didn't seem to be listening. All of her anger was pointed toward Ganondorf.

"I should have killed you from the very beginning! Tonight you die in hell!" she declared.

That aura was still around her. She fired another arrow at Ganondorf. Not wanting to be a victim of the queen, he moved out of the way. Ganondorf decided to run out of the huge hole that she created. He did that and Zelda chased after him stepping on poor Link who was still traumatized at Ganondorf's sudden advancements.

Midna giggled as she emerged from the shadows. Now she could kill two birds in one stone. She could get rid of Ganondorf once and for all and possibly get Link and Zelda together since from what she observed, they weren't together. However, what she didn't know was that the two were together and created the worse possible outcome for the both of them.

Shadow was the first one to react and help Link off the ground.

"What happened?" the black hedgehog questioned.

"I don't know. I look away from Ganondorf for one minute and the next, he's on me," Link confessed. His heart was still beating like crazy. _When is the love potion affect going to end? It's tearing Zelda and me apart!_

"Don't just stand there!" Barbara shouted into the mike, "If this continues, then the mansion might actually be destroyed! Go stop them!"

Toon Link and R.O.B. were already gone as they were going to record the whole fight. Toon Link would call this one: _**Zelda vs. Ganondorf. Who will win Link's heart?**_

Mario, DK, Link, Samus, Snake and Lucario chased after the two. The other Smashers decided to get the guest out before someone got hurt. Jet refused to leave after the incident with Sonic preventing friends and family from seeing anyone in the mansion.

"If I leave, then something bad will happen to Sonic again!" Jet told Wolf who wasn't listening. Wolf just picked him up and threw him out of the ballroom.

"Hope you can fly!" he called out.

Wave and Storm glared at Wolf before chasing after their leader.

Shadow assured Cream that everything would be okay. She believed him and left with Tails, Amy, and Rouge. The Chaotix, Blaze and Silver left afterwards.

Ash's friends didn't want to leave mainly because they didn't get to say good-bye to him.

"You'll see them again," Lyn told them, "Another party might happen again. Falcon will let you know."

Brock held his hand out to the green haired swordsmen.

"Princess Lyndis of Caelin, it is bittersweet for us to part ways now, but the next time I see you, I ask your hand in marriage!"

"Huh?"

Brock was pulled away from the green haired princess by Dawn with the usual pull Brock by the ear. Paul shook his head in annoyance as he stormed off, grabbing Barry by the arm and pulling him away hard.

"OWW! NOT SO HARD!"

"Dawn is worse than me," Shinji told him darkly. "Deal with it."

"HEY, IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU HAD A BOMB THROWN AT YOU! OWWWWWW!"

Ribbon and Adeleine saw Kirby and Meta Knight outside the ballroom and waved their good-byes. Kirby waved back at them as Meta Knight stood there calmly.

Sirica gave one last look to Knuckle Joe before joining her two female friends.

Daisy complained about leaving the mansion like this.

"Everything will be okay Daisy," Luigi told her.

"Fine! I'll leave! The next time I come back though, I'm going to be in the Smash lineup no matter what!" the princess of Saraland declared as the Toads and Toadettes dragged her away into the crowd.

Olimar lost Louie in the crowd as soon as Daisy left.

Midna would not leave. She decided that she would stay in this mansion for a long time and returned to the shadows only to reappear the next day when everything calmed down.

Pit looked at Ike. Ike looked back at Pit. The two nodded their head as the angel reached for the mike that Barbara had and said, "I think the only way to settle this now is to have Jigglypuff sing…"

* * *

For the first time, Ganondorf was running faster than he ever had. He was usually the one hunting the Queen of Hyrule, but tonight it was the other way around. From his point of view, she was acting more like a demon than he ever was…and it was all because of a misunderstanding.

Zelda unleashed so many light arrows that many of the rooms were wrecked. Some included Ike's room, Luca's room, and Kirby's room. She was this close to destroying Ash's room when they heard the moaning and groaning. The two paused temporary to listen before starting the cat and mouse game again ignoring the room completely.

Ganondorf ran toward the infirmary which he thought would be safe, but he was sadly mistaken. As soon as he entered the infirmary, Saki asked, "What do you want?"

The villain couldn't even answer because Zelda shot another Light Arrow at him. Ganondorf ducked resulting in the arrow almost hitting Lucas. The arrow destroyed the wall in front of her.

"What are you doing Zelda?" Fox questioned.

Zelda was too angry to speak. She glared at Ganondorf who was crawling behind Sonic.

"Move out of the way you filthy rat before I kill you too!" she threatened.

Sonic was stunned at the Queen of Hyrule's threatening voice. Usually, her voice was rather serene, but now it was filled with anger and hate.

"W-What are-"

"MOVE IT!"

Fox glared at the queen. If he was his original size, he would have been able to do something, but all he can do is sit on Sonic's shoulder and do nothing. He looked at Sonic's face. Sonic's eyes were filled with fear and confusion from her threat. Sonic wasn't the only one terrified. Lucas was on the floor with his arms over his head. Isaac was trembling all over and Ganondorf was trying to crawl away. Saki was the only one who didn't seem frightened and in fact was pissed at her attitude.

"Who do you think you are barging in here and trying to kill us! I thought these guys were your fellow fighters!" Saki shouted as he stood up from the bed. His knees were still aching but he didn't care.

"Shut up you lowly assist!" she spat back, "This has nothing to do with you! It's just between me and Ganondorf!"

"You bitch! It's our business now if one of us is attacked!" Saki shouted. His voice was so full of confidence that Isaac regained his courage.

"You're not even suppose to be carrying a Smash Ball," Isaac added.

"Shut up!"

Zelda shot her arrow at the blonde. Fox bit Sonic's shoulder hard as well as Hoshi-Tsuki in order to get Sonic to get on the ground. Isaac was too stunned to move. Saki used his strength to push the blonde out of the way taking the blow from the arrow.

Blood came out of his shoulder as he fell to the ground wounded again. Lucas screamed upon seeing the red liquid in front of him. Isaac was to terrified to go and help the assassin.

_Zelda, what happened to you? _Fox asked. Then it hit him. _Lived must be possessing her! That's the only reason why she would attack her fellow comrade._

Ganondorf realized the situation and attacked her using his Warlock Kick.

"You know, I was thinking of just running away from you, but if you're going to lose yourself to your madness, I'll fight you. I'm not going to be blamed for this."

"You will die for taking Link away from me," she said simply.

"Bitch are you retarded? Why would you think I have the hots for him?"

_So this is what it's about. _Sonic though.

"I'm not taking anymore excuses! DIE!"

Ganondorf jumped over Zelda's light arrow. He quickly ran out of the infirmary to make sure that no one else got hurt. The next person that was going to get hurt though was Knuckles as he was still in the mansion. Zelda fired an arrow. When the villain dodged it, it went straight toward Knuckles…and struck him in the chest close to his heart. The red echidna didn't even know what hit him as he fell to the ground unmoving.

"Oh shit…" Ganondorf mumbled.

"I won't miss next time," she said in a low tone.

Ganondorf noticed that the dark aura around her was becoming more evil by the minute. Was this the work of the Pit look alike? No. She would have attacked him sooner, so she must be acting with jealousy. _If that was the case though, why did that look alike need me to look like Link and I were together? Oh...maybe it was to cause tension between Link and Zelda...well...this might benefit me after all._

Luck was on his side as the other Smashers arrived at the scene to aid Ganondorf. Lucario ran over to Knuckles' aid upon seeing the red echidna unconscious. Samus and Snake ran into the infirmary to check to see if everyone was okay. Only Saki was on the floor. Samus quickly got to work on trying to bandage his wound.

"Are you kids okay?" Snake asked.

Sonic shook his head, "No, Zelda almost killed us."

The mercenary saw that Lucas was crying. It was then did he know that this was going to far.

"It's already bad enough that the red echidna is near dead…" Snake stated.

That was a bad move. Sonic instantly got up and rushed outside the infirmary only to see Knuckles on the ground unmoving.

"KNUCKLES!" Sonic screamed as he ran over to him and Lucario who was trying to stop the bleeding.

Link was horrified at the sight before him. The Zelda he knew wouldn't hurt anyone and even if she did, it was with pure intentions. Her intentions were filled with hate.

"Zelda, why?"

"Because you betrayed me Link," she said in a dark tone, "I loved you…but you didn't love me back…so I'm going to kill the one you love."

Link was shocked, "Wait, hold up! Who said I loved Ganondorf?"

"That expression when he was on top of you proves it…" she mumbled, "You never showed me that face. _**Ever.**_"

DK had no idea what she was talking about, so he went over to help the villain of Hyrule. Mario stood in front of Link just in case the Queen of Hyrule tried to shoot the Hero of Time.

"That was…" Link couldn't find an answer to defend himself. The one thing that came to mind was to blame Peach and her love potion but he was right in front of Mario of all people so that wasn't going to happen especially after he proposed.

"I knew you were hiding a dark secret…" Zelda continued, "I told Pit that I wish you would tell me. I already knew you loved him though and I didn't want to admit it, but now that I know the truth…it's too much for me to bare…"

"Zelda, I-"

"We're done Link."

Her words broke his heart and it was all because of a misunderstanding. He fell to his knees and unable to get up after that. He couldn't rise up to tell her the truth. Mario tried to support him, but it was no use.

Midna popped up from the shadows on the ceiling. She frowned. She didn't want to hurt Link by this harmless prank. _Who knew that Zelda was the jealous type?_

"How could you Zelda?" Mario asked her, as he stood up for the elf.

"What do you mean?"

"Link is trying to tell you that his love for you is pure. Yet, when he tries to explain himself, you respond by causing destruction and hurting those close to you. Look around Zelda."

Zelda glanced around and gasped.

"Your envy destroyed half the mansion. On top of that you wounded Saki and Sonic's friend Knuckles."

Zelda wanted to block the sobbing she was hearing from the blue hedgehog telling the red echidna not to die on him. She could also hear the sobbing of Isaac crying for Saki's concern and Lucas' for his all that was happening.

"Do you know what will happen if Master Hand finds out?" Mario asked in a serious tone.

"I…"

"You'll be under house arrest! Did you not realize that before you went on your rampage?"

"I…"

At this moment, Toon Link stopped recording. He didn't want to post this on Youtube. It might ruined how people saw Zelda.

Mario shook his head, "I'm ashamed that you would go this far." Fire started to appear from the plumber's hands, "If you continue spreading this much pain now, I have no choice but to fight you, and I'm not the only one."

When Mario said that, Lucario stood up and got his aura ready. He couldn't stand to see someone cry right in front of him. Ganondorf and DK were ready to launch an attack. Toon Link and R.O.B. dragged Link away from the battle that was going to befall.

* * *

"Is it ready?" Ike asked Barbara.

"I think so. Most of the speakers are destroyed, but I think Jigglypuff's voice might reach them," Barbara answered.

The other Smashers were prepared for Jigglypuff to sing and put everyone asleep hoping to end this madness. Falcon was disappointed in himself. He only wanted the party to bring everyone together and cheer them up, but one screw up was all that was needed for everything to fall apart. Yoshi managed to keep Falcon from breaking down though from his failure and because of Yoshi, Falcon continued to have his stoic expression on his face.

Pit put on his earplugs. He was not planning to fall asleep from Jigglypuff's song.

"Go for it Jigglypuff!" Kirby cheered.

Pit handed the mike to Jigglypuff. The pink balloon cheerfully started singing a lullaby. Everyone in the room fell asleep and Pit was feeling drowsy.

_Why don't these earplugs ever work? _Pit asked himself.

* * *

Sure enough, everyone in the mansion fell asleep. Ash and Gary ended up stopping their love section at the climax.

Mario and the others ended up collapsing to the ground. By then, Samus managed to treat Saki's wound before she fell asleep. Sonic was determined not to fall asleep. Not until he knew Knuckles was going to be okay. His attempts were failing.

"No…I can't allow Knuckles…to die…" Sonic told himself before his eyes closed no longer opening.

Hoshi-Tsuki seemed to be immune to the song. She looked at the blue hedgehog and then back at the red echidna before doing something a normal bat couldn't do and that was using the moon rays and stars to heal Knuckles' injury to the point where it wouldn't kill him.

* * *

Pit yawned. He was this close to passing out. He looked at Ike's sleeping face and smiled.

_He does have a cute face when he's sleeping. _Pit thought to himself before he ended up falling asleep on top of Ike's chest.

Jigglypuff finished her song and looked around to see that no one stayed awake for her song. She puffed herself up like a balloon as a result.

"JIGGLY!"

The mike that everyone was using turned out to be a cap for a black marker. She took the cap off and began running around the whole room, drawing on everyone's face that was in her range. These included weird drawing and scribbles. (She couldn't do anything with Mr. Game and Watch though which pissed her off). Ike and Pit were the exception. On Ike she wrote **SEME** on his forehead. On Pit's face, she scribbled both sides of his cheeks to make it look like he was blushing. On his forehead, she wrote **UKE**.

Jigglypuff laughed as she floated over to Kirby and fell asleep next to him ending the long karaoke night. What Master Hand would say the next day was a mystery…

* * *

**Me: TBC with 13,838 words.**

**Yohko: Does this chapter make up for the last one?**

**Me: Yes, okay, Here is some things I would like you to know. I couldn't put all the songs in thee mainly because it wouldn't match the theme of the story, so I'm sorry if all of those who wanted a certain character to sing a certain song wasn't in this chapter. And to xxbodyninjaxx, I am sorry that I didn't allow Ike to sing Sexy Back. He wasn't in the mood to sing which was suppose to be humorous. And I'm sorry to Mydnite Shadoze for not using After Dark or UVERworld. I was thinking that Move Along would be better since the song does have a deep meaning concerning friendship and…yeah.**

**And Akane Hatoyama requested for two things. One was to get Marth to sing I'm Blue. I was originally not going to make him sing, but I decided to do your request since I didn't do the other two…I feel like I betrayed them…the other one was that Purin would put everyone to sleep at the end of the chapter and write seme on Ike and uke on Pit just for fun.**

**Here are some things I changed. I REALLY wasn't planning on Zelda to be the one to go crazy. The one who originally pushed Ganondorf was Li in the body he was possessing instead of Midna who was just playing a prank of both of them. And Link was suppose to be the one who snapped instead of Zelda. When Link snapped, he would chase Ganondorf through the hall which would lead to Master and Crazy's bedroom which would result in everyone getting caught. Because it was Zelda who snapped, a lot of people got hurt and the scene turned out to be more serious than the Ganondorf and Link fight which would have been humorous.**

**I was also planning on Meta Knight confessing to Kirby, but after watching another Kirby episode, I realized that Kirby was too stupid to know what love is.**

**And I was also planning on Pit kissing Ike on the cheek when they were alone before running back to the ballroom to support the fight between Snake and Falcon instead of stopping it.**

**Sonic was originally going to slap Knuckles again, but I decided that one slap was enough.**

**The song Captain Falcon was suppose to sing was I Can't Drive 55, but that would be before Samus got the mike of course. I don't like the song so I change his song to the first part of Candy Shop.**

**I think that's it. If you don't know what song the Smashers did or were going to sing, here is the list.**

**Ash sang Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy.**

**Bowser sang one line of U Can't Touch This from MC Hammer.**

**Ike was supposed to sing Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake.**

**Zelda sang Pretend to be Nice by Josie and the Pussycats**

**Marth sang I'm Blue by Eiffel 55.**

**Samus sang Touch My Body from Mariah Carrey.**

**Snake sang the first verse of Ding-Ding Dong by Gunther.**

**Captain Falcon sang the first verse of Candy Shop by 50 Cents.**

**Pit sang Move Along by All American Rejects.**

**And now for notes.**

**1. Ribbon is from Kirby and the Crystal Shards from the Nintendo 64 game. I remember that game…I never beat it, but I was on the last level…she is so adorable. She reminds me of a fairy from a certain anime.**

**2. Adeleine is also from Kirby and the Crystal Shards. I think this painter is a she, so she'll be referred to as a girl. She's helpful in the game unlike Ribbon. She paints either a maximum tomato or a 1up and gives it to you.**

**3. If you'll that dense then you should know that Midna is from Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess game. She'll be making regular appearances from here on out since she knows who Li is.**

**4. Sirica is from the Kirby Right Back at Ya anime. She is the daughter of a Star Warrior who lost her life protecting Meta Knight and his sword Galaxia. She is as impulsive at trying to kill Meta Knight like Knuckle Joe in the anime and she almost steals his sword and almost gets everyone killed if Kirby didn't save everyone. She realizes that her mother died honorably and goes to fight Nightmare and joins up with Knuckle Joe at the very end of the anime. The English version has a HUGE reference that the two were going out.**

**5. Louie is from Pikmin 2. He is very similar to Luigi in personality. His name even sounds the same.**

**6. In my story, Saki is the same age as Fox which I found out that Fox's age was 27 during Star Fox Assault. The age gap between him and Isaac won't affect their relationship, but it might affect Fox and Sonic's relationship.**

**7. In Sin and Punishment, Saki is married. In this story though, I killed his wife (fiancé). You can say that I killed the canon pairing. **

**8. Stellaluna is that children book written by Janell Cannon. The book is cute. You might think that Hoshi-Tsuki would act like the young bat in the story, but looks can be deceiving. You already know that Hoshi-Tsuki isn't all that innocent and that she knows more than she lets on. Her powers are also mysterious.**

**9. Saki is making a reference to how Sonic's been acting ever since chapter seven when Sonic was raped. Since Sonic lost that cocky personality he isn't in character. The comment that Sonic made was something a girl would say. Saki was making reference that his uke side is emerging.**

_**Now you people could probably catch things I added. Now the most noticeable difference is that instead of Tracey being invited, Barry got invited instead. This way, I would be able to have a foil for Paul and Barry is more of a party animal anyway. **_

**_Speaking of Paul, karma hit him in the face. LOL Paul is my most hated character now so whatever he gets away with in the anime, he ain't getting away from it here. _**

**_Now back to note seven referring to Saki's girlfriend Airan, I said she's dead but because of the sequel of Sin and Punishment, the correct term would be that the world was destroyed and Saki was the only survival of that world but similar to Kingdom Hearts, the world can come back once the greatest evil of darkness is destroyed. So evil though Isaac/Saki will be the pairing here...there might be problems in the future...and I'm also referring to that Isaac finally gets married in the newest Golden Sun game. _**

**_So for those who listened to Move Along, I think the song is trying to tell you to never give up no matter how hard the challenge is. And angel myths is that angels have wonderful singing voices that can calm you down. Well, if you look at Tales of Symphonia, Colette has a move called Angel Song with whoever hears it basically gets increased stats temporary. _**

**_And another thing I changed is how everyone assumes Link likes Ganondorf to supporting Link in that he doesn't like him. It feels weird for Mario to support Link despite the fact Link and Ganondorf have been enemies forever. To add to the fact it was indeed the love potion, I think I'm going to make it more obvious that Ganondorf will take advantage of the situation and try to win back the affection of the Smashers and be welcomed back into the "family" only to backstab them later. _**

**_Some new jokes have been added since to the internet memes. Toon Link's video of Captain Falcon vs. Snake Fight While I Play Unfitting Music is a great humorous joke you find on Youtube. And of course Zelda saying "Tonight, you die in hell" is a reference to 300. I was going to have Zelda shout "YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE ME!" but I think she already gave the point across that she was yandere for Link but instead of attacking Link, she goes after Ganondorf. My Little Ponies reference. _**

**_Another thing added is that Gary doesn't submit to Ash when it comes to who tops but Ash wins for one reason or another. XD Just removing ukefication very slowly. Also another joke that should be obvious is that these two aren't going to have sex successfully one way or another. They are doomed to fail in this story. _**


	15. Dark Secrets and False Emotions

**Dark Secrets and False Emotions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, and Pepper.**

**Summary: Master Hand wakes up and finds his mansion partly destroyed…and some people are going to be under house arrest until the mansion is repaired. Who will be punished? And Shigeru ends up following Samus into the dark part of the mansion only to get by a hoard of zombies. Will they survive?**

**Chapter 15: Dark Secrets and False Emotions**

* * *

Master Hand woke up in a terrible mood. He couldn't remember what happened last night. All he knew was that Little Mac served them tea during the night and then he past out along with his brother.

Crazy was next to him snoozing like an innocent puppy. Master decided not to wake his brother up. He got dressed and headed outside his room…

As soon as he did, he turned into that giant hand and decided to go float outside to see his beautiful mansion in the early morning.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" he screeched as soon as he saw half of the mansion destroyed. Even the needle at the top of the mansion was bent and the walls were gone somewhere he didn't know. All he knew was that someone was going to pay dearly.

* * *

Pit was the first one to wake up from Master's scream. As soon as he did though, he looked around and noticed that everyone was _**STILL**_ asleep.

_Lazy bums… _Pit thought to himself.

The angel noticed that the Smashers and assist trophies (minus Mr. Game and Watch and Jigglypuff) all had weird markings on their face. He would have laughed if he didn't rub his forehead and find that he too had black markings on his face.

"I am so going to kill that balloon…" Pit mumbled as he pulled the earplugs out of his ears. They were of no use in the end.

Pit noticed that Ike's forehead read **SEME**. The angel shook his head. Because he couldn't read what was on his forehead, he did not know that Jigglypuff was referring the two as a couple.

"Ike, I think it's best if you wake up now," Pit whispered in the blue haired swordsmen's ear.

Ike moaned before turning his head away from the voice. Pit smiled. He had such a cute face when he slept.

That smile did not last as the intercom came on. Crazy was on the other end while Master Hand was heard too and he didn't sound as calm as Crazy, which was unusual.

"Umm…if all Smashers could come to the main hall, we shall talk about…the damage of the mansion…" mumbled Crazy who was still tired.

Pit shook his head. They were so fucked...

"FUCK THAT! I'M TELEPORTING EVERYONE IN!" screamed Master.

He did just that as every Smasher and assist trophy were teleported to the main room regardless of their position. Only those who weren't Smashers were not teleported.

* * *

When everyone woke up and saw each other, all were feeling mixed emotions for each other. Peach and Jigglypuff were rather blissful about last night. Link and Bowser were still very much heartbroken and look liked zombies. Mario, Mr. Game and Watch, Ganondorf and Zelda were still very much angry. Sonic, Isaac and Lucas were very quiet as they were teleported when their friends were still injured. Everyone else was either really tired or really scared from both the right hand and Zelda. Ash was embarrassed because he wasn't wearing anything to cover his private parts and had to sit in a girly pose. Pit was the only one who seemed neutral as he wiped the marker off his forehead.

Crazy tried his best to calm his older brother down, but it still couldn't stop him from shouting, "WHO THE FUCK RUINED MY MANSION?"

The Smashers glanced at each other. Would they say something that would give Captain Falcon away?

Pit would have spoke if Captain Falcon didn't step up and say, "It's my fault Master Hand."

"WHAT?"

"Please clam down brother…" Crazy mumbled.

"I planned a party without your permission," Captain Falcon explained without looking up at the white glove, "It was to cheer everyone up. If I would have known that this was going to happen, I would have never…"

"It's not your fault," Samus interrupted, "We're all to blame for this."

Nobody said anything because they knew that the female bounty hunter was right.

Crazy looked at Master who seemed to calm down slightly.

"Brother?"

"I'll let the party thing slide," Master Hand said, "I can't take half of you seriously with permanent marker on your faces."

With that said, Pit couldn't help but giggle. All the Smashers and assist trophies that were in the room when Jigglypuff sang had marker on their faces. They wiped it off as soon as it was mentioned.

"And I can't take Red seriously if he doesn't have any clothes on," Master Hand added.

Everyone turned to the Pokémon Trainer causing his cheeks to light up.

"W-What? I sleep without my clothes! Is that a crime?" Ash questioned angrily.

Pit knew he was lying, "No, not really."

Crazy hand noticed the injury on Saki's shoulder. He asked, "What happened to you Saki?"

A suffocating aura filled the room. If Saki said something, Zelda might actually attack him again. He glanced at Isaac who glanced at Lucas, who glanced at Sonic.

"I-It's nothing! Just got injured from a falling piece of the ceiling-"

"You should actually take care of yourself instead of just standing here," Fox interrupted.

"Fox…" Sonic mumbled.

"And I think we have to take care of a certain echidna that was injured during the collapse of the mansion."

Fox was giving a few Smashers a signal to run off while they still can. Dr. Mario was needed, so he allowed Saki to rest on his shoulder and walked to the infirmary. Isaac and Lucas followed behind shortly and were later joined by Pit, Sonic, and Ash (who at last minute made a sprint at the door). As soon as the door closed, Master Hand asked.

"What really happened?"

* * *

Ash left the Smashers to go back to his room and put on his clothes and wake up Gary. When Dr. Mario saw his infirmary destroyed he looked pissed off.

"Did Zelda do this?" he asked in an angry tone.

"Yes," Fox answered. He was the only one who was willing to respond.

"I see. She's probably getting punished as we speak…"

Ash and Gary came upon the scene with record time. The Pokémon Researcher asked, "What's going on?"

The brunette didn't need an answer as the scene in front of him gave him the answer he needed.

"Now would be a good time to use that room Dr. Mario," Fox told him.

The newcomers and assist trophies were confused. What room was Fox talking about?

"I guess you're right. I wouldn't be able to work in this condition anyway."

Satoshi took Knuckles and carried him on his back. Hoshi-Tsuki flew over and placed herself on Sonic's other shoulder that Fox wasn't sitting on. Dr. Mario told Isaac to allow Saki to rest on his shoulder. Dr. Mario then went inside the room and opened a hidden door in the floor.

"I never had to use this room…" Dr. Mario began, "But in times like this, it's the only way to successfully heal."

Dr. Mario lead the way inside the dark room. The room was very dark, but as soon as he flicked the lights, the room was filled with blue lights that gave faint light to the room.

"What room is this?" Sonic asked Fox.

"It's a room not of this world," Fox explained, "We only had to use it during the very first tournament. That was a long time ago…and that was because of reasons…that have to do with the dark side of the mansion."

"The Wireframes were let loose during that time," Dr. Mario continued, "This was the only room that they could not detect and enter. The veterans used this to their advantage to find a way to send them all back to the dark side of the mansion. This room is perfect for planning strategies and a chance to heal. Nothing can get through here."

"I see…" Pit mumbled.

"Now place Saki on one of the beds," Dr. Mario instructed the blonde.

Isaac obeyed as he gently brought Saki toward the bed. He allowed him off his shoulder. Saki then laid on the bed. When he did, a capsule like thing appeared above his head and surrounded him completely.

"What the-"

"This capsule protects anybody resting on the bed," the doctor explained, "It will then shoot a ray that will heal your wounds."

Sure enough, the capsule shot out blue rays. Saki closed his eyes as his wounds magically healed on its own.

"Amazing!" Gary stated.

"What is powering the capsule?" Pit asked.

"We don't know. All we know, is that it's some mystical power from above that protects this sacred place."

"Doesn't look sacred…" Pit mumbled.

"This is something you're not use to?" the doctor questioned.

"No, sacred things in my world are usually very bright places with very shiny artifacts and has a picture of a God somewhere."

Dr. Mario smiled, "Then there's something I want to show you in here. Ash, can you place Knuckles on that bed over there?"

Ash obeyed and placed Knuckles on the bed next to Saki. A capsule covered him and the blue rays appeared and started to heal the wounds that the bat didn't heal.

"It's strange that Knuckles doesn't have that many injuries as last night…" Lucas mumbled.

_He's right. _Fox thought to himself. He glared at the bat that knew something that they didn't.

"I think it's because he's the guardian of the Master Emerald," Sonic stated from the facts he knew.

"So what did you want to show me?"

Dr. Mario lead the Smashers away from the beds and into another section of the hidden room. They gasped.

"Is this proof of a sacred room."

In that section, there were two gold statues. One was of a girl no older than seventeen. She wore a white mage robe. Next to her was a winged beast of some sort. Compared to the girl, the beast was huge and took up most of the room in the room.

"This is-"

"The Summoner that protects this room and her Aeon? Yes," Dr. Mario answered, "Lady Yuna was the one that saved everyone in ancient times. This is probably the last artifacts that were left behind when her time period died out."

Pit heard of the High Summoner Yuna from Sun-Wong. He would always go through the books in the library and tell stories to the other royal bodyguards about a seventeen year old girl that was following her father's footsteps to stop an evil that terrorizes the people every three years. She was followed by her bodyguards who she considered her caretakers Wakka and Lulu and of course the one that watched her for many years when she was young Kimahri Ronso. She was joined by a young man who she later fell in love with which was Tidus. Later the bodyguard of her father Sir Auron and an Al Bhed Rikku joined the party. Together they crossed terrains and defied the rules of the usual Summoners in order to banish the evil Sin forever. From what Pit heard though, Tidus and Auron lost their lives even before Sin died and decided to join him in the Farplane.

Sun-Wong never finished the story after that, but he did start the second part which included Yuna getting out of her white mage habit and traveling around with Rikku and her new friend Paine as a Sphere Hunter. Her goal was to find any remains of Tidus. The earth angel never got to the end where it said if she found him or not.

_To think that all this happened many years ago… _Pit thought.

"But this all happened in another world that crossed over with ours when it ended," Dr. Mario added.

"Figures."

"What is that bird's name?" Lucas asked.

"It's a wing beast," Ash corrected.

"Her name is Valefor," Dr. Mario answered, "She was High Summoner Yuna's very first Aeon and she continued to gather others to help her fight. She used her the most."

"What were the other Aeons?" Pit asked.

"The flame beast Ifrit. The lighting horse Ixion. The ice queen Shiva. The wing beast that overpowers all Bahamut. The Japanese swordsmen Yojimbo. The death God Anima. Finally the triple combo the Magus Sisters."

Pit gasped. He remembered seeing half of the Aeons during his time of recovery and going on missions with the other royal bodyguards. In fact, he realized that half of the royal bodyguards had those Aeons listed based on their element. Pepper had Ifrit, Isaak had Ixion and Mcenche had Shiva.

"If they ever come again, it will only mean that the world is in danger…" Dr. Mario mumbled.

"Why?" Isaac asked.

"I heard that only chosen ones can control an Aeon."

_He's got that right. _Pit told himself with a nod. The Aeons that the royal bodyguards had only came out when the group was in danger during their missions all of those years in Angel Land. They were summoned at least once and never responded again according to the royal bodyguards but they could still feel the presence inside of them.

Sonic kept staring at the Valefor statue. Fox noticed this and tried to shake him out of his thoughts. The hedgehog didn't seem to notice the leader of Star Fox. It was almost like he was mesmerized by the statue.

"Sonic," Ash began snapping the hedgehog out of his thoughts, "Is there a reason why you keep staring at the Valefor statue?"

Sonic shook his head, "No. _It just seems like Valefor is asking me to release her from that prison._"

"Furthermore," Dr. Mario continued as he pointed to the staff that Yuna was holding, "That staff isn't fake. It can be used in battle, but no one has been able to pull the staff out of her hand."

"So we basically only pull it out in time of need?" Pit asked.

"Yes."

"…_Then that will be soon._"

Someone suddenly groaned in pain. Sonic knew who it was and rushed toward it. The other Smashers slowly followed behind.

Knuckles was slowly waking up.

"Knuckles, are you okay?" Sonic asked in an exasperated tone.

The red echidna looked up at the blue hedgehog and smiled nicely. Sonic felt his cheeks lit up while Fox felt his heart hurting.

"Knuckles?"

"I love you Sonic."

* * *

Ike was not happy. That whole hour that he was kept in the main room was hell. He felt like he was in a courtroom with everyone was either objecting to each other's claim or prosecuting someone of doing an evil act. The blue haired swordsmen found this immature and left the room with Wolf, Samus, and Pikachu joined him. Samus decided to go back to her room and wash her face. Wolf only stayed with Ike to see how Fox was doing. As for Pikachu, he stayed on Ike's back to see his trainer.

"At least we know that Zelda is under house arrest," Wolf said.

"They could have solved it more professionally instead of shouting OBJECTION across the room." Ike told him.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Wolf couldn't say anything smart-ass.

Once the two made it to the infirmary, Pit, Sonic, Ash, and Lucas were leaving.

"What happened?" Ike asked when he walked up to them.

"Nothing much. Dr. Mario is healing them in that hidden room," Pit responded as he pointed to the door that was in the floor.

"I see…"

Wolf saw that Fox wasn't on Sonic's shoulder. He was on Pit's shoulder instead. The leader of Star Wolf would have questioned Fox if he didn't give a look that could kill. Wolf looked at Sonic and noticed that his cheeks were very red. Was he sick?

"Good luck getting to your rooms," Wolf finally said as he walked in the opposite direction.

"I wonder what he meant by that…" Ash mumbled.

* * *

Ike tried to get to his room, but upon seeing the ceiling was crumbled and the debris destroying his room he decided that he would stay in Pit's room. Lucas thought the same room when he couldn't even enter his room.

"It's going to be crowded tonight…" Pit mumbled.

"Have I told everyone that I'm claustrophobic?" Ash questioned.

Sonic did an upper cut on his face.

"You are such a liar."

Pit sighed. How were six people going to sleep in the same room? Fox and that new bat that Sonic found would be just sleep on the desk. The angel might end up sharing a bed with Sonic.

"Ike and Lucas can use Sonic's bed," Pit said.

"What about-"

"You're sleeping with me tonight."

Sonic really didn't mind that but Ike did and he had a reason to. Why didn't Pit want to sleep with him?

"You don't mind that arrangement, do you Lucas?" Ash questioned.

"Not at all."

"Go easy on him Ike," Ash joked.

This earned him a punch from both Pit and Ike coming from both sides.

"OWW!" he cried out.

"Serves you right," Ike mumbled.

Pit nodded his head. Lucas and Sonic giggled. Fox just shook his head in annoyance. As if tolerating four teens was enough for him.

The angel looked out the window and noticed something you wouldn't see everyday. There was this dove at the window with an envelop. It was pecking at the glass.

"You don't see that everyday," Pit said as he walked to the window and opened it.

The Smashers watched as the bird came in and handed Pit an envelop. The angel read who it was from and frowned.

"Give it back to him," Pit said quickly as he handed the dove back the envelope.

The dove didn't take it back. It just continued to chirp.

"She's saying that she wants you to read it," Lucas translated.

"Another she?" Fox asked.

Pit sighed as he opened the envelop.

"Whose it from?" Satoshi asked.

"It's from Isaak," Pit answered.

"He lives in the mansion though…" Ike muttered.

"Not that Isaac! Isaak is one the royal bodyguards that serve under Palutena. He is the 6th seat and therefore my subordinate and comrade," Pit explained.

He read the letter. As he did though, he was tempted to rip it to shreds.

"What does it say?" Sonic questioned.

"Do I have to read it?" Pit asked in an angry tone.

"N-No…"

In the end, Pit decided to read it and sound like the yellow angel. He ended up failing though because he didn't have the German accent.

_**What's up Captain Armpit?**_

_**It's been a while since I talked to you. How's life at the mansion? Up here is great! Dr. Pepper's Chocobo, Chobi is causing everyone problems. It benefits me zough. Dr. Pepper is the same as usual trying to stop him, but he keeps biting her hair or taking her glasses to prevent further scolding. Old man prince is getting tired of it. It's funny to see him squirm.**_

_**Schwarz is cool! We're like best friends now! Why couldn't Li-Li be like him? Ze answer is simple! Because he's not black! LOL**_

_**Oh! Ze monkey and Prisnzessin Himeno still haven't achieved much. Zey need to take the next step in zere relationship and just have one of zem ask ze other out. It's embarrassing to see failed attempt after failed attempt no?**_

_**As for Aqua, she's still silent and only says a few words like…once a month or so, but when she does speak, she always has something rude to say about me. Why is zat? But I'm still glad zat she's recovering. If it weren't for you, zen she'd be mute forever and its better to have her say cruel zings zan not to hear her pretty voice. **_

_**Anyway, enough about me. I heard that zere was karaoke party at the mansion and I ask you, "WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME? You could have introduce me to the chicks zere!" Ah man, I missed out on such a party with the usual bodyguard duty. -sniff-**_

_**I sent my lovely dove weiß to give you this letter to ask you another question. "Why is the mansion destroyed and why are there so many people outside the mansion with video cameras? Just a question you should be wondering.**_

_**Oh crap! I'm running out of room on zis paper. Angel Land needs a larger sheet, but if I complained about ze paper, Nina would kill me! LOL I got to go! Chobi just lit Old man prince's hair on fire. It's a wonderful sight to see him screaming at Aqua to put the fire out. LMAO.**_

_**Frieden~**_

_**From the magnificent prince,**_

_**Isaak**_

_**PS: Is zere anybody I can hook up at in the mansion? I need a date real bad now.**_

As soon as Pit read the last line. He took his two swords and sliced the letter into little pieces.

"This is what I think about you Isaak! Wasting my damn time!"

The Smashers moved back away from Pit. Who knew a letter could make him so mad?

"Armpit?" Ash asked.

"Don't start. He gave us all crappy nicknames except Aqua."

"I thought she was mute," Sonic stated.

"That can be recovered easily," Pit explained recalling the mission he had with her and how she opened up to him instantly after saving the human world in their world from the Great Flood, "She's still silent though."

"That would make her emo."

"_-red vein-_ She's not! If you said that in front of her, she would kick your ass!"

"And what's up with Li-Li?" Fox questioned knowing the angel would get upset.

Pit frowned, "He gave that name to Li a while ago…I haven't heard him mention Li in a while after his supposed death…he was just as upset as me when we thought he died…"

Nobody said anything. Voices were heard and that's when Ike asked, "What did he mean by people with video cameras?"

Pit looked at the white dove who pointed her wing outside. The Smashers looked out the window only to see people lining up at the front of the mansion trying to get a picture of it. There were also reporters there and Sonic noticed one of them.

"Ulala?"

"What is going on?" Ash asked.

As soon as he said that, Sonic jumped out the window and toward the tree branch that was in front of the window.

"Sonic, get back in here!" Pit shouted as he jumped after the hedgehog that was proceeding to meet the people. The other Smashers were forced to follow the angel.

On the ground, Sonic sped over to a tall girl with pink hair and blue eyes and asked, "Ulala, what are you doing here, and what's with the cameras?"

"Sonic?" she began, "It's been a while."

"Same here."

The two couldn't have a simple conversation because the reporters instantly surrounded the blue hedgehog and asked him many questions. Some were about the destroyed mansion while the other one was about Link and Zelda breaking up.

"How did they know about Link and Zelda?" Sonic asked the Utala, "I mean it's obvious that the mansion is partly destroyed, but Link and Zelda?"

"Someone posted a video of how the mansion was destroyed on Youtube," she answered, "It was someone by the username TL."

"Toon Link…" Sonic muttered.

"SONIC!"

Pit swooped down from the skies and snatched Sonic from the ground. The reporters were filming this and asking Pit the same question.

"I have no idea why you people are here, but you need to get out before Master Hand goes nuts!" Pit yelled.

They didn't listen to the angel. They just wanted answers.

_Stupid humans…_ Pit thought to himself. _This is why we have no fucking reporters in Heaven. If there was a reporter there, we would send them back to hell._

Good thing Ike and Pikachu were there. Ike threatened all the reporters to get away from the mansion with his Rangell. Pikachu showed off his powerful lighting bolts as a warning. Lucas, and Ash just sat from the tree branch and watched. Hoshi-Tsuki flew close to them. Fox was on Pit's shoulder when he followed Sonic.

It worked. The reporters and camera crew were soon leaving. All but Ulala who wanted to speak to Sonic.

"Sonic, I still have to talk to you!" she yelled.

"About what?"

"Has Alex Kidd come around here?"

"No!"

"Good! Make sure everyone here stays away from him. Especially you Sonic!" she warned as she ran off to follow the reporters.

* * *

Everyone got back inside Pit's room to discuss the problem.

"Why is a hot chick like her know you?" Ash asked the blue wonder.

"We both participated in the Superstar Tennis."

"Oh yeah!"

"She…took care of me…whenever the Sega cast was regrouped," Sonic said. His cheeks lit up slightly.

"Lucky bastard…" Ash whispered.

"She's a really good friend and an amazing reporter. I should have known she was coming here…"

"Whose this Alex Kidd?" Fox asked.

Sonic froze at the mention of the name, "He's…a killer…on the loose…"

Everyone gasped.

"He shouldn't have had come to the Superstar Tennis. He…killed…"

Sonic didn't get to finish. He was shivering all over just thinking of the image of one of his friends dieing in front of his eyes. Pit comforted the blue hedgehog.

"We won't get anything from him…" Pit began, "We just have to be careful."

"As if Lived wasn't enough…" Ash said with a sigh.

"The real question is, why Toon Link posted the video," Ike stated.

"He usually does," Lucas said, "For a while, he's been using R.O.B. to record incidents in the mansion."

"That's against the rule!" Ash shouted.

"I never said anything…because most of them…were times…that Samus beat up either Snake or Falcon…"

"Now that's something you see almost everyday here," Ike said with a laugh.

"He did follow Zelda and Ganondorf the whole cat and mouse game…" Lucas continued, "I thought he would stop after Saki got hurt, but ended up continuing after all."

"They might come back tomorrow…"

"And the next day…until Master Hand finally snaps."

"Mr. Game and Watch already has," Pit said.

When they said that they heard these loud bangs and a very loud beep. Chances were that Mr. Game and Watch ate the super mushroom and is using his size increase to fix the mansion.

"If he's fixing the mansion now…then that means-"

Ike was cut off because the intercom came on. Master Hand was on it and he was very calm now.

"Let's see. I found out who destroyed the mansion. It was Zelda! For destroying the mansion, she'll be under house arrest until further notice! Everyone must stay away from her room no matter how tempting it is! Break this rule and you too will also be under house arrest! That is it!"

Master Hand went off the intercom.

"Poor Zelda…" Lucas mumbled.

"Didn't know she would really snap," Fox added.

"Further notice…I wonder how long that is…" Pit mumbled.

* * *

"That took forever!" Stafy complained to Shadow, "The adults wouldn't shut up."

Shadow ignored the little stars complaints.

As soon as Pit and the others left, Master Hand asked what really happened. The blame was instantly put on Zelda. While she countered with the fact that it was Ganondorf's fault many sided with the villain. The black hedgehog wished that he followed Ike and the other Smashers when they left. At least it would have been quiet.

The end result was that Zelda was under house arrest but Ganondorf and Link were forbidden to see her until then. Ganondorf didn't mind but Link did. The poor elf was already heartbroken and now not being able to speak to the Queen of Hyrule hurt him even more.

Shadow glanced at the little star. He doubted that Stafy knew what was going on.

"Now what?" the star asked innocently.

"We…go back to our room unless we want to help that two dimensional freak."

"I want to go skating!"

"_-red vein-_ Later!"

"You're so mean Shadow!"

"Is there any place here we can skate without bumping into Mr. Game and Watch?"

"No…"

"Thought so."

"Wahhh…"

* * *

Peach let out another sigh as she stared at the door in front of her. The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was tempted to open the door to Zelda's room.

Everyone was not allowed to speak to Zelda until further notice. This worried the blonde for many reasons. One question was how was she suppose to eat? How could she use the bathroom? How was she going to take a shower? What if she didn't get enough sleep for being alone for so long?

_That does it. _Peach thought to herself. _I'm going in._

Peach knocked on the door to Zelda's room. Surprisingly, Zelda didn't scream at her. The reason for this was the most obvious reason.

"You may come in. I'm not Zelda and Master Hand only said no one could see Zelda."

The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom came into the room to see Sheik on the bed.

"Sheik, is Zelda okay?" Peach asked the ninja.

The ninja shook his head, "No, she's in distress at the moment. I took over to make sure she wouldn't do anything more reckless."

Peach smiled. Everyone called Sheik Zelda's alter ego when they were indeed two different people. They just shared the same body. Another major difference that one can tell that they are two different people is that Sheik was more calm in almost every situation and won't snap that easily.

"You substituting for her was a great idea," Peach said with relief, "At least I know Zelda won't rot in her own room."

"I'll only come out every now and then," Sheik told her, "Mr. Game and Watch and R.O.B. were told to watch over this room every now and then so Zelda won't try to escape and kill anybody."

"She wouldn't…"

"She would. She tried to kill Ganondorf last night."

"But that was-"

"You should stop making up excuses for Zelda," Sheik said, "It will only make her feel worse."

"I'm sorry."

"What's done is done and you can't undo it."

Sheik suddenly heard someone come down the hall.

"It's best if you leave now," Sheik said, "If you don't leave, you might be under house arrest too."

Peach frowned but left the room before the Smasher passed the room. Once the Smasher was gone, Sheik let out a big sigh, "What am I going to do with you Zelda?"

* * *

The Smasher or rather Smashers that were passing Zelda's room were Toon Link and R.O.B.. The cartoon version of Link was trying to figure out the greatest mystery. Who hacked into his profile and posted the video _**Zelda vs. Ganondorf**_ on Youtube that made reporters come to the mansion?

"I'm positive that I logged out," Toon Link told the robot, "And I'm certain that no one knew the password, so how…"

"I am sorry," R.O.B. said in a robotic tone, "I did not see who hacked your profile."

"It's okay. I think we all know that this must be the work of the Pit look alike," Toon Link said.

Little did he know that he was dead wrong. Midna watched them from the shadows and giggled at the two.

_It's so easy to play pranks on them. _Midna told herself. _If I keep this up, then maybe Lived can keep his promise._

With that said, she disappeared back into the darkness.

* * *

Night took forever to come. As soon as the moon rose, Gary returned to the room only to realize that Ike and Lucas were going to stay.

"I don't mind really," Gary said as he gave a mean look at Lucas telling him to back off Ash.

Lucas just smiled back because it was funny seeing someone he barely knew be jealous about Ash of all people.

Sonic jumped on Pit's bed. The angel yelled at him to get off and go under the covers.

"Come on Pit! Stop treating me like a kid."

Pit scowled at the blue hedgehog, "Do you want to sleep on the floor or not?"

Sonic sighed, "Okay mom, I'll stop."

Sonic quickly covered his mouth but 'mom' already came out. When it did everyone minus Pit laughed. The hedgehog's cheeks turned pink.

"Nice one Sonic!" Gary declared.

"I guess that makes Ike the dad!" Ash stated.

That earned him yet another punch by Ike and Pit sending him flying toward the door. At least it didn't break this time.

"Just go to sleep!" Pit yelled.

Sonic said nothing the rest of the night. Ike reluctantly allowed Lucas to cuddle next to him. Fox and Hoshi-Tsuki had to sleep on the same counter. The two would glare at each other for the rest of the night. Both trainers knew they couldn't take their clothes off in front of Lucas, so they went to bed in their pajamas to their dismay. Pikachu decided to sleep on top of the two. The light bulb went out eventually. Tomorrow, Pikachu was going to fix it.

* * *

Fox couldn't sleep. He was still too upset with Sonic despite it not being his fault. He had the red echidna to blame. Those two words that he said to the blue hedgehog rand through his head over and over again.

_I love you Sonic._

Fox couldn't stand it. Why was this affecting him the most? It was probably because of Sonic's response.

_…I love you too Knuckles. I don't want to lose you…so please don't hate me._

_I never said I hated you Sonic…I just…didn't want to hurt you._

_Knuckles…_

_STOP IT! _Fox thought to himself. _Stop thinking about that incident. You knew that this was going to happen all along! Just stop thinking about him all together._

Even though Fox said that, he couldn't get that confession out of his head.

"How pathetic of you to lose to some echidna who doesn't love Sonic!" cried a voice.

Fox shot his head up. _Who said that?_

"I'm up here little Fox!"

Fox turned to see Hoshi-Tsuki on the ceiling. Her eyes were staring down at Fox like he was prey.

"I knew there was something more to you than meets the eyes," Fox said.

"Well duh! Everyone sees me as this little female bat that can't do anything! I'm glad that someone saw through it."

"So you are a boy."

"Eh, people get confused with my gender all the time. I consider myself a male, so all is good for me. Anyway, I know you're still upset about that stupid Knuckles confessing his feelings for Sonic."

Fox turned away from the bat, "Why would you think that?"

"Come on. I know you're being plagued by that scene as we speak."

"Let me tell you something. That echidna hasn't won this fight yet. There is still time to take Sonic away from him."

Fox was baffled, "What are you saying?"

"Like I said. Take Sonic away from Knuckles. Sonic has better match ups than him. I mean really! I prefer Sonic ending up with that black hedgehog then that echidna!"

Fox shook his head, "I don't like Sonic that way."

"Why not?"

"Because I already have someone."

"So you can just-"

"And even if I did like him, it's wrong to love someone…so young…"

"He's not young. Believe me," Hoshi-Tsuki said with a laugh.

"_-red vein-_ Well sorry if you don't get my definition…wait! You seem to know Sonic so well."

"I do. You met Ulala right?"

"That reporter? Yes…well I saw her face."

"I was one of the people to participate in the Superstar Tennis that Sonic mentioned but that bastard Alex Kidd killed me because he was a such a damn poor sport."

Fox gasped, "But I thought-"

"He was trying to kill Sonic. I defended him and died…but I hate Heaven for what a certain angel did to me there…so he sent me back to Earth in the form of this bat. I'm going to kill him if I die in this form."

"What happened in Heaven?"

"I needed a credit card to get in."

"…WHAT? You have to pay to get into Heaven now?"

"I guess."

The two were silent for a while absorbing that information. Fox realized that he would have to question Pit on how they handled Heaven when he had the time. Hoshi-Tsuki didn't care and just continued.

"Anyway, the red echidna decided not to help me when trying to defend Sonic. I hate him for that. To get my revenge, I'm not going to allow him to be with Sonic."

"Isn't that a little…harsh?"

"Death hurts when you haven't achieve your purpose more than a broken heart. And if you don't make a move on Sonic sooner or later, I will."

Before Fox could say anything, Hoshi-Tsuki flew over to Sonic who was in the arms of the angel. Not knowing what was going to happen next, Fox ended up grabbing onto the bat's claws pulling him down.

"What are you doing?" the bat asked.

"Stopping you from being stupid."

"I need to make my move! I'm hungry for something salty!"

Fox's cheeks lit up, "That's low!"

"The thing I love about being a bat. They can get away with almost everything."

Hoshi-Tsuki managed to pry Fox off his claws and went under the blanket. Fox chased after him.

The leader of Star Fox was very disappointed in the bat for the main reason of taking advantage of someone who was asleep. Just as he was about to leap at the bat, Hoshi-Tsuki already made his move on Sonic and then flew toward Fox. There was some type of liquid in the bat's mouth that he passed on to Fox as soon as he opened his mouth.

Fox was speechless as he accidentally swallowed the fluid.

"How do you like the taste?" Hoshi-Tsuki asked seductively.

Fox ended up collapsing under the sheets. The tastes was too much for him.

"You know you liked it," Hoshi-Tsuki said as he flew to the ceiling and clung to it the rest of the night. Part one of getting Fox and Sonic together was successful for him.

_Now for part two._

* * *

It was past 1:00 AM when Gary woke up from a nightmare.

_Not another flashback! _Gary thought to himself.

The brunette rubbed his forehead. Out of all times to dream about the past, why did it have to be now.

_I only have that dream when something bad is going to happen…_

Gary sighed as he realized that he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep. He slowly got out of the bed and tiptoed out of the room. Hoshi-Tsuki noticed his leave but decided not to say anything.

* * *

Gary walked around the mansion for fifteen whole minutes before deciding to return to the room. He didn't get a chance though because he saw a dark figure heading straight to the dark part of the mansion.

_Who goes to that part of the mansion this late at night? _Gary asked himself. _Is he suppose to be there at all? Wait! What happens if that's…Lived…_

The Pokémon Researcher shivered. Could he stop Lived on his own?

_Of course I can beat him! I'm Gary Mother Fucking Oak! I can handle myself without Ashy boy around! _

Shigeru decided to follow the dark figure into the dark part of the mansion. It was a big mistake. Since it was past midnight, all the lights were turned off. The only light that was in the hallway was a dark purple flame. As a result, he couldn't see anything.

"It's like the beginning of Silent Hill…" he mumbled, "I hope a zombie doesn't attack me…"

Gary could hear the growls of something. He trembled slightly. _What was that?_

The growls were getting louder and louder. Gary gulped as he unintentionally moved forward deeper into the darkness.

It was then did Gary see something red on the ground. His eyes widened in horror.

_Blood?_

Sure enough, there was blood on the floor. He didn't know where it was coming from. It just seemed to be leaking toward him.

Suddenly, something jumped out of the darkness. Gary didn't get a chance to scream because a whip slashed the thing in half. Blood gushed out of its guts and onto the floor adding to the red coding.

"And there goes another one," said a voice.

Gary glanced ahead. There was a light coming from a lantern. The light came closer revealing Zero Suit Samus.

"Samus, what are you doing here?" Gary asked.

"I should be the one asking you that. It's late and kids should be tucked into bed."

"I-I came here to follow the Pit look alike! Did you see him?"

Samus shook her head, "There has been nobody in this hall except me…and these zombies…"

"ZOMBIES?" Gary questioned.

Samus smacked him on the head, "Keep your voice down. Do you want the zombies to bring in reinforcements?"

Gary shook his head as he used his hands to cover his mouth.

"Thought so."

Samus took her gun and continued forward. Gary reluctantly followed her. He did not want to be left behind in this dark place where anything could attack him.

"So why are you here?" Shigeru questioned.

"I come here every night to train," Samus explained, "Recently though, the Wire Frames haven't been appearing. Instead these zombies come out of nowhere and attack. They're worse than the Wire Frames."

"Damn…I came here at the wrong time."

"If you say the Pit look alike is around here, then he must be the reason why the Wire Frames disappeared."

"I guess."

"Do you have a gun?" she asked.

"N-No. Why."

Samus sighed, "You can't be serious. You're in zombie territory now. At least carry a weapon to protect you."

"_-sweatdrop-_ Sorry. I didn't think there would be any-"

"Quiet!"

There was another roar coming from a zombie. Samus turned off the lantern and proceeded into the darkness to shoot the zombie. Gary waited until she killed it. Once she did, she came back.

"Coast is clear," she told him.

Gary continued to follow her. He wished that he could close his eyes, but what good would it do? There was blood all over the place. Why did Samus have to blow off the zombie's head?

Samus continued to slay the zombies. Gary was forced to witness all of the deaths. He never felt so scared in his life. Well the last two times were in the past and when he thought that Giovanni was going to kill him. This was beyond a nightmare though. A nightmare that Ash won't be able to save him this time.

"Damn!" Samus cursed, "The lantern died."

"W-What?"

"Do you have a Pokémon that can light up in the darkness."

"Beside Umbreon…"

"Then use him."

Gary called out Umbreon from his Pokéball. The black Eevee evolution instantly lit up it's body revealing light everywhere.

Samus frowned, "We should hurry."

"How many more rooms?" Gary asked as he and Umbreon chased after the bounty hunter.

"There is this big room that allows access to the Wire Frames. If we can figure out what is wrong with the computers, then these zombies should be able to disappear," she explained, "You're good with computers, right?"

"Of course!"

"Then we should finish this easily."

The next zombie that attacked the two, Samus sliced it into pieces. Gary covered his eyes. How much more blood was he going to see?

"We're almost done," she said.

The two made it to the room. It was just as dark as the hallway. The computer had light to it though, so some of the room was in lit.

Gary instantly ran to the computer to see what was wrong with it.

_That's strange. There's nothing wrong with it. _Gary thought to himself.

Sure enough, all the buttons were in the same position as Samus left them.

"It seems like no one messed with the controls…" Gary mumbled.

Samus glanced at the computer, "That's strange. Then why are these zombies appearing?"

"You're asking the wrong person."

The two were silent until several growls were heard. Samus got her gun ready as Umbreon was ready to pounce.

Zombies suddenly appeared everywhere ranging from emerging from the darkness of the floor to falling down from the ceiling.

Samus instantly started blowing their heads off with her gun. Gary ordered Umbreon to use dark pulse on any zombie that got near them. The zombies kept coming back up for more.

"How many of these zombies are there?" Gary asked.

"Just keep fighting!"

Gary wished he had a weapon. That way he could fight back easily instead of sitting on the sidelines.

One of the zombies took the shape of a Wire Frame and wasn't killed easily by Samus' gun. She used her whip instead, but it had no affect either.

"Now they start merging…" Samus muttered.

The zombies started to join together and sure enough there were at least eight zombies that were as big as a Wire Frame. The rest of the small fries kept multiplying.

"This could be difficult…"

Samus rushed forward toward the zombies and disappeared among them.

"SAMUS!" Gary called out.

The researcher was so focused on the bounty hunter that he wasn't paying attention to his Pokémon. One of the zombies attacked Umbreon from the ground knocking it out.

"Umbreon, return!" Gary called.

The Pokémon was forced back into it's Pokéball. Gary was soon surrounded by zombies. Umbreon was the only Pokeball he brought along. The rest were on Ash's desk.

"Oh no!" Gary cried out.

The zombies lashed out at the researcher. His screams were heard as Samus fought the stronger zombies.

"Blue!" she called out.

Turning her back on the enemy was a big mistake as the zombies took advantage of this and knocked the gun out of her hand.

"Damn!"

The zombies were all over Gary now. It would only be a matter of time before he became one of them.

_Dammit…why can't I do anything like Ash can? _Gary asked himself as the zombies continued to scratch at him. _Why can't my aura fight back these zombies? Please…I want the power to defend myself for a change…_

**_Do you really need the power? _**asked a voice.

Gary thought he was going crazy for a moment. _Who said that?_

**_Do you want the power to protect the ones you love and yourself or not?_**

The voice was definitely female.

_Who are you?_

_**My name is not important, but Pit knows who I am. **_

_Pit does?_

**_Now answer my question. Do you or do you not want power?_**

_I do._

**_Then take this Rod of Water.__ I already gave one to Aqua and she can use it well. We can only hope that you can use it too._**

With that said, the voice disappeared in Gary's head and a blue rod appeared in front of the researcher. The zombies were still pounding on him when he grabbed it. When he grabbed it, he felt the aura that he had inside him pulsing within him and flowing toward the staff.

_Will this work? _Gary asked himself.

He was able to lift the rod easily and knock the zombies off of him.

_It's so light._

**_Don't just stand there! Use the rod's special powers!_**

_I thought you disappeared._

_**Not until I see how well you can use the rod.**_

Gary nodded his head. He focused his aura into the rod and sure enough a whip similar to Samus' whip but blue appeared from the tip of the rod. He used the whip similar to Samus and sure enough, it had the same results with the lesser zombies.

**_You are doing good. Now save the bounty hunter._**

Gary nodded his head as he continued to use the whip from his rod and rushed to help the bounty hunter. On the way, he used the whip to grab the gun and throw it back at her. She was fighting with her fists and leg attacks now. Samus caught the gun in midair and shot at the bigger zombies. Since it was weakened, it had an effect.

"Thanks."

"Sorry it took so long…"

They couldn't celebrate so soon because the eight bigger zombies decided to merge together to an even bigger zombie that was bigger than the room. When it did, one of it's arms fell to the ground still moving.

"This is not good…" Samus mumbled, "I really wish I wore my power suit now."

* * *

Hoshi-Tsuki couldn't take it any longer. Gary had been gone for more than twenty minutes. If he got lost in the mansion is one thing, but the Lived could attack him at any moment. He did the only thing that he could do. He let out a loud screech that bounced off the walls and into the Smasher's ears.

They all woke up with funny results. Lucas screamed into Ike's ear which made him push the blonde off the bed and into Pikachu who let out a cry. The yellow rat ended up using thunder shock to electrocute Ash and Lucas and also the light bulb bringing light back into the room. Sonic ended up pushing his spines against Pit's back when the angel turned around in his bed. This made Pit do a back kick on the hedgehog forcing him off the bed and into Ike who fell on his face. Fox did not hear the screech but was also kicked off the bed and in between Sonic's legs.

"What the hell Hoshi-Tsuki?" Sonic cried out, "Why did you wake everyone up?"

The bat flew down to the hedgehog and explained to him in bat language. Lucas recovered from the thunder shock really fast and translated it.

"Gary isn't here…" Lucas mumbled.

That snapped Ash out of his daze, "GARY?"

Ash sat up and looked around the room. There was no sign of the Pokémon researcher.

"Dammit! Where did he go?" Ash asked.

Hoshi-Tsuki told Lucas who translated.

"He went for a walk and hasn't returned for over twenty minutes."

Ash let out a groan of annoyance, "Couldn't he just wait until morning?"

Ash proceeded to leave when Sonic asked, "Where are you going?"

"To go look for my boyfriend. I can't leave him alone for one damn second! And you should focus on protecting yourself Sonic." Ash grinned at Fox who just woke up, "I think you'll understand."

Ash left when Sonic looked down on the floor to see Fox there.

"What happened?" Fox asked as he tried to stand up.

The blue hedgehog's cheeks lit up.

"How could you Fox?"

"What?"

Sonic swatted Fox away and into Ike. Ike caught him in midair and sighed.

The other Smashers followed behind the raven haired teen. On the way, Ike asked Fox, "So how was the view?"

"_-red vein-_ Shut up."

* * *

Samus cursed at herself. Why didn't she bring her power suit? She wasn't that strong without it and in this situation, it was going to cost her and Gary's life.

Gary was doing more damage than the bounty hunter but because he was inexperienced with his weapon, the zombie took advantage of this and seized the brunette with its other arm.

The arm was coated with some strong armor that Samus' gun and whip couldn't infiltrate.

"Hang in there Blue!" she called out.

Gary was unresponsive. He lost most of his aura just trying to cause damage that he didn't have enough to get him out of this condition.

**_You really can't use the rod after all...I should have known. Aqua is the only one that can use it…_**

_What do I do now?_

_**Nothing. I'm taking that rod back since you are unworthy of it.**_

_NO!_

_**If you can't use it's full power, then it's best if I hold onto it. The rod is happier this way.**_

When the voice vanished again, the staff evaporated in Shigeru's hands.

"No…I still…"

The brunette was on the verge of passing out when suddenly, a double edge sword flew through the air and sliced off the arm of the zombie. The zombie cried as its hand came out as well as a whole lot of blood.

Samus couldn't see who saved them because that person ran off before he could be seen. She didn't think about it as she ran over to the Pokémon researcher.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No…" Gary answered, "I really can't fight like Ash at all whether it's in battle or in a situation like this..."

"Blue?"

"She said that I was unworthy of holding that rod…"

"Who is she?"

Samus didn't get an answer because the zombie proceeded to stomp on them. That was until a Smasher came up behind it and punched it in the head so hard that its brains fell out of its head. The head fell off as well.

"I don't see what Snake and Falcon see in you. You can't even protect a child and yourself."

Samus glared at the Smasher, "Should I be saying thanks Ganondorf?"

"No."

The zombie ended up collapsing to the ground. When the big one died, all the little ones that were still around died with it.

"I could get you punished by Master Hand for coming in this area," the villain of Hyrule began, "But since I'm having fun watching Zelda suffer, I'm keeping this a secret."

Samus turned away and she picked up Gary and threw him on her back with his face to hers and walked out of the room.

"Your welcome," Ganondorf said sarcastically.

* * *

Ash and the others were searching for Gary for at least ten minutes and couldn't find him anywhere.

Sonic and Lucas were on the verge of crashing for the rest of the night. Ike was stuck carrying Lucas on his back as Pit allowed Sonic to rest on his. Fox stayed on Ash's left shoulder away from the blue wonder. Pikachu was on Ash's right shoulder using its ears to hear anything out of the ordinary.

"Where are you Gary?" Ash called. It was hard to move around the mansion with it party destroyed. The only path that Gary could have walked now was the dark part of the mansion. _I told him not to go there! Did he not get my warning?_

As Ash proceeded to the dark part of the mansion, he was stopped upon seeing Samus coming out of the dark part of the mansion with Gary on her back.

"GARY!" Ash cried out as he ran toward his boyfriend, "What happened Samus?"

"He followed me to the dark part of the mansion," she explained, "And we were attacked by zombies. He almost died back there."

Samus allowed Ash to take Gary off his back. The Pokémon trainer than sat down and shook the brunette asking him to wake up. Pikachu and Fox jumped off of him while he attempted to wake his boyfriend up. The other Smashers came onto the scene.

Gary slowly opened his eyes. Ash was the first person he saw and instantly glanced away.

"What happened Gary?" Ash asked in worry.

"I was useless again…" Gary mumbled.

"What do you-"

"I let Samus down and almost got us killed! I couldn't even defend myself!"

"Ga-"

"She said I was unworthy of the Rod of Water and took it away when I was going to die. I'm that useless."

The Pokémon researcher started to cry. The raven haired teen allowed him to cry on his shoulder. He only understood half of it but all he knew for certain was that he faced another life and death experience…again.

"Don't cry Gary…everything will be okay…" Ash mumbled.

Gary didn't hear him as he continued crying.

When Rod of Water was mentioned, Pit knew who it was that tried to give him power but took it back because she thought he was unworthy. This happened with Aqua as well.

_Queen Neptune must have hurt him. _Pit thought to himself, _Now I have to ask Aqua to speak to her._

* * *

**Me: TBC with 11031 words.**

**Yohko: I thought the fighting scene would be longer.**

**Me: There were a lot of scenes that I took out or shortened in this chapter. Here are some.**

**1. I was going to add the whole argument that the Smasher's where it got to the point that Ike, Wolf, Samus, and Pikachu left the room.**

**2. The confession between Knuckles and Sonic would have been longer.**

**3. Toon Link and R.O.B. were going to be among the Smashers that stopped the reporters, but then TL would be yelled at by Ike. Additionally it was Li that was going to hack R.O.B. and post the video on Youtube, but because Zelda has nothing to do with Pit, he allowed Midna to do it.**

**4. The fighting scene of Samus and Gary vs. the huge zombie would have been longer, but since Gary can't fight that well, he would end up using the same moves as Samus making the fighting scene boring so I cut it out.**

**Notes!**

**1. Yuna is from Final Fantasy 10 and 10-2. Her role will be critical to what happens to Sonic later on. After all, Sonic kept staring at the Valefor statue.**

**2. Chocobo is that annoying bird that is in the Final Fantasy series. They're annoying but they are so cute. The Chocobo that Pepper has is based on the one from Final Fantasy 9 in which the Chocobo can change its color. The name Chobi is the Chocobo name from Final Fantasy Unlimited and yes, it annoys everyone in this story like it does in the anime.**

**3. Ulala is a character from the SEGA series. She is from Space Channel 5 and she is reporter which is why she appeared. She is good friends with Sonic in the story. Her role in the story is to support Fox and Sonic for being together which she'll appear again later for that purpose.**

**4. Alex Kidd is a character from the SEGA series. He was originally the SEGA mascot until Sonic came along in 1991 replacing him completely. He was hardly heard from again…until he was a playable character in Sega's Superstar Tennis. You would think after all of this time he would try to kill Sonic for taking that popularity from him, and that's what he's going to do in this story. Try to kill him.**

**5. This person is from Pit and Aqua's mission a year after Li's supposed death which was six years ago. As Pit mentioned that it had to do with a Great Flood in the human world. Let's just say that this was an underwater mission kind of similar to the one that Sora did in Kingdom Hearts I. The only difference is the bad guy they had to stop. At the end of the chapter, the name of this person is Queen Neptune and in the next chapter, Pit will mention that she is one of Palutena's friends as Neptune is the queen of the ocean in Pit's world.**

**6. Rod of Water is one of the weapons that Yuna uses in Final Fantasy 10. Not the strongest rod but has a water element. This is the name of Aqua's staff that she uses in battle.**

**Enough about the notes. Now you all know that Aqua isn't completely mute as she is in chapter 12. Let's just say for that that the mission she had with Pit six years ago gave her the ability to speak again but not that much.**

**We all know now that Hoshi-Tsuki is a SEGA character killed by Alex Kidd. Can you guess who it is now? The hint in the last chapter was HT.**

**Oh yeah! Before I forget, Midna and Li are teaming up in this story for their own reasons, but we all know that Midna isn't evil, and if she's friends with Li then you can assume isn't necessary evil. Okay, the one who saved who saved Gary was Li. Why he saved him will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Now I'm done. Please review. I'm going to start a website dedicated to this story eventually. I tried to start it at school…but I don't have enough time to finish it, and it's school appropriate. I swear people can't handle homosexuality…when the school is full of lesbians! So what I'm asking is to continue to contribute pictures of scenes from this story and post it on Deviant Art. You will be praised. I will now rant about Brawl.**

**Yohko: If you don't want to listen, stop here and review. Otherwise, continue.**

**Me: Let's see. Nothing much happened. I got Kirby Air Ride and I've been playing that game more. I'm loving the Dragoon star. You can fly FOREVER with that machine. But I still think the Hydra would have been better in Brawl because once the machine is charged up, it will destroy anything as soon as it hits. It happened when I was fighting King DDD in the game. One hit and he was dead!**

**And then there is Star Fox where I keep yelling the dinosaur Tricky to not get lost and stuff. He could have been an assist trophy. He would probably just run away though, but his flame attack would have been good. Or he could just ram into the opponents like Ganondorf's Final Smash does. **

**And that's it~ Ja ne! **

_**Well I had to make different references to other games. I added Ace Attorney reference as Ike would find shouting annoying, but I love the game of course.**_

_**And Isaak's letter is different with all the German words in it. If you go to google translate, they mean, black, princess, white and peace in that order. And of course all the th words are replaced with z. **_

_**I noted that the royal bodyguards can summon in the actual story. Still, Pit is the only one lacking a guardian force as usual but you know it's Alexander anyway.**_

_**Now I mention another angel that hasn't been introduced. Because VampireFriend isn't online anymore, I have to make sure I don't use her OC characters, so instead of Yuki being the main librarian, I made a new OC called Ninian or Nina for short who takes care of the library. She's Russian by the way. Her last name is yet to be revealed for good reasons.**_

_**So I joked about the whole zombie thing being similar to Resident Evil. I look back and think, "Needs to be scarier." What's scarier than a zombie game? "Amnesia..." And all is history...**_

_**But I think I should explain why Gary is feeling insecure since people seem to miss it originally. So during the climax of fighting Team Galactic, Gary apparently loses to Saturn horribly despite having the advantage and everything. It takes that one battle to crush Gary's confidence because Gary was forced to sit on the sideline and watch Ash, Dawn and Brock risk their lives to save the Lake Trio. This insecurity is why Gary wants to prove himself to Ash. It's seen in the Kanto arc to whenever he loses and Gary seems to be in a state of shock like when he lost to Mewtwo. But that's why Gary freaks out when he can't be of any use here. The loss in the Sinnoh arc is what drives him to do better. **_


	16. Step Into the Darkness

**Step Into the Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, and Pepper.**

**Summary: Something is definitely wrong with Roy. Marth can't find figure out the reason. Meanwhile, Ganondorf has finally made the decision to wound Link's heart more. Li uses this to advances to try and persuade Zelda to join his side. Will Sheik be able to fight Li in his own territory, or will Zelda succumb to the darkness in her heart?**

**Chapter 16: Step Into the Darkness**

* * *

"Roy, you need to go back to bed!" Marth told the red haired swordsmen for the sixth time.

"I don't want to!" Roy whined.

"Then at least eat your soup then!"

"No."

"Come on Roy! Miso soup is your favorite. How could you say no?"

"Not hungry!"

Marth couldn't figure out what was wrong with Roy. He's been sick for a while and this sickness has caused him not only stomach pains and muscle cramps, but it also made him have headaches. He also refused to eat his favorite food. Marth would have to force the food down. The next morning, Roy would throw it up though and then the whole cycle would start all over.

_I hope he isn't what I think he is. _Marth thought to himself. _If he is then I am so screwed._

"Marth," Roy began, "Could you leave me alone for a bit?"

"Wha-"

"I'm going back to sleep."

"_-sweatdrop-_ That's what I just suggested! Aren't you listening to me?"

Roy didn't hear the blue haired prince as he past out instantly. Marth sighed. Where did all of Roy's energy go?

"I guess I'll take a walk…" Marth mumbled as he gave one last glanced at the flame swordsmen as he walked out the door.

* * *

"That was unexpected of you Lived," Midna began, "For you to save the ones you claim that will interfere with your plans."

The little imp seem to be talking to no one but the darkness that was everywhere in a place she was unfamiliar with. Li was in front of her but he didn't say anything.

"I knew you aren't as evil as you say you are." She said with a laugh.

"I only saved him because I still need him," Li protested, "There won't be a second time."

"Ah come on! You know you don't want to do this. All you want to do is find a way to get your position back. Not take revenge on Heaven and obliterate the humans."

"Shut up!" Li spat. She turned around and glared at the Princess of Twilight, "Do I have to turn someone else in a trophy to prove that I'm still going to go with this plan?"

"It's not your plan…" Midna mumbled.

"Tch, I don't have the time to waste my breathe on you…"

Before Li could disappear into the darkness and start his plan, Midna noticed a black feather next to a black rose which was kept alive in a jar full of water. The rose seemed really old though.

"That rose seems to be from someone special…"

"Don't even start…" Li began in a threatening tone, "Say anything about that rose again, and I'll kill you."

Midna sighed, "You won't kill me no matter how many times you say you will. I think you're just lonely and want-"

Li was already gone before she could finish.

"Sheesh, what's with men these days?" she asked herself.

The imp floated over to the black feather and black rose. Li seemed to be putting his power into that feather for some reason. Something told her that it was for a good cause. The black rose though was a mystery.

"Who gave the rose to him?" she asked herself.

* * *

Shadow gave out another irritated groaned. He did not like chasing Stafy around the mansion so early in the morning. For one thing, he wasn't a morning person. Another thing was that it ruined his image to chase after the little star. He just wanted to take a gun and shoot him, but Master Hand took away the privilege of using any type of firearm in the mansion despite Snake, Samus, Fox, Falco Wolf, and Saki being able to use theirs. It just wasn't fair! Where was the justice?

"Shadow, let's blow up this room!" Stafy shouted.

Shadow shook his head, "Do what you want, but it won't be my fault for your actions."

Stafy smiled innocently as he went into the room…which was the Ice Climber's room. Shadow waited for five minutes before…

**BOOM!**

Shadow watched as the walls came down and everything fell apart in the room. The little star was unharmed.

"Tee-hee!" Stafy giggled, "One of my best moves."

"What did you-"

The two assist trophies heard Mr. Game and Watch's footsteps heading there way. Shadow sighed as he took Stafy and zoomed off.

When Mr. Game and Watch came onto the scene, he gave a loud beep. Stafy's innocent laughter could be heard in the background.

* * *

Pit and the other Smashers were silent as they watched Gary heal inside the capsule. Saki was already healed, so he was up and running with Isaac, but chose to stay in the hidden room. Knuckles had recovered too and was standing next to the blue hedgehog. Fox kept his distance from both animals and stayed on Ike's shoulder. Dr. Mario was nowhere to be seen. His reason was simple and he was treating Samus' wounds in her room.

Ash was probably the only one pacing around the room. Saki was just as annoyed as him tapping his foot on his on the floor.

"So, what the hell are we supposed to do?" Ash questioned Pit who wasn't all that started by Ash's outburst.

"We do…nothing…" Pit told him.

The answer was a surprise to all but Ike. Ash glared at the angel.

"What do you mean we do nothing?"

"Just as I said. We do nothing. Li will strike again, and-"

"How can you be so calm?" Ash interrupted, "Your look alike is stalking you. He asked a group of animals to rape Sonic, and now my boyfriend was almost killed by a pack of zombies that I didn't know that they even existed in this mansion!"

Pit said nothing and instead avoided eye contact with the raven haired teen.

"Any of us could be the next one gone and all you want us to do is stay here and act like a pack of sheep waiting to be eaten?"

"Red, please…" Saki mumbled. He too was losing his cool about Pit's decision, but held his anger in.

"No I won't stay calm!" Ash shouted, "I'm not going to sit here and wait for someone else to go missing! I'm going to take this guy out on my own if I have to."

"NO!"

The Smashers backed away from Pit. His anger was directed to the Pokémon Trainer.

"This is my problem, and I intend to handle it myself!"

"It's not your problem anymore Pit! Our friends are disappearing! We're involved now!"

"Pit, Ash!" Sonic shouted as he stepped in between them.

"You know what Ash," Pit began, "You lose your cool in front of Li, you'll be the next one to go."

"Is that a threat cupid?"

"Ash!"

"You want to take this in the arena you stupid brat?"

"Pit!"

"I'll take you on with my bare fists!"

"Please…"

"You really want to die, do you?"

"STOP IT!"

The two teens turned to a rather annoyed hedgehog.

"Why are you guys fighting over something like this? We should just pick an idea and stick with it!"

"Sonic is right," Ike told them in a stern voice, "This is not the time to fighting amongst ourselves."

The two teens still glared at each other. It seemed like Sonic and Ike's words didn't get through to their heads. Sonic gave up trying to stop them and walked off to where the Yuna statue was.

"I'm only going to say this only once Pit," Ash began in a threatening tone, "If that look alike lays one finger on Gary again, I'm not afraid to spill some blood."

"Hmph!"

"_-red vein-_ Stupid angel."

"Pathetic mortal…"

"GUYS!" Isaac shouted, "Please stop."

The two Smashers gave one last glance at each other before the angel walked out of the hidden room. Ash stayed to watch over his boyfriend, but shunned everyone out of his mind.

"Stupid…" Ike said with a sigh.

Fox looked over at the blue hedgehog and gave him a worried look. Sonic kept staring at the Valefor statue. He decided not to do anything about it this time. Hoshi-Tsuki did, but he didn't budge. Ike noticed the screeching the bat made and walked over to the blue hedgehog.

"Do you like that statue?" he asked him.

Sonic nodded his head but didn't look at the blue haired swordsmen, "I don't know why…but its almost like Valefor wants to get out of her confinement…"

"What confinement?"

"…I don't know…"

Ike frowned. It was bad enough that he was worried about Pit and the two trainers but being worried over the blue hedgehog would drive him crazy. How many people did he have to protect from Li?

* * *

"She loves me…she loves me not…" Bowser mumbled as he plucked the petals off the white daisy.

Ganondorf was rather annoyed at his roommates' behavior. Being heartbroken left him a state of a lovesick animal. Hammer Bro. would come in every now and then to check up on his king, but was only order to get more daises from the garden. There were at least fifty different types of petals on the floor and it made the dark room not so gloomy.

"Are you almost done?" Ganondorf asked.

Bowser pulled the last petal and fell to the floor, "She loves me not!"

"Did you not hear her say 'yes' to that plumber's proposal?" Ganondorf asked in an annoyed voice.

"My life is ruined…"

Ganondorf let out a loud grumble. Bowser was so useless.

"Hey Bowser, since you're an expert on women, why do you think everyone sided with me? The villain of Hyrule?"

"Jealousy never wins…" Bowser told himself. That was the answer to Ganondorf's question though, "I can't change who Peach likes…I guess I'll be a supporter…"

"Hey! I'm talking about why my enemy sided with me instead of his queen!"

"He likes you…" Bowser mumbled, "Because of Peach."

"Why her?"

"The love potion…it works…"

Ganondorf thought for a moment and then grinned evilly. A love potion could make someone dedicated to one person and that person only. Sine it seemed that Link was still under the influence of the love potion, then maybe…

"Thank you for the advice."

Ganondorf stormed out of his room laughing manically and leaving a confused and heartbroken Koopa.

* * *

Link stared at the ceiling for what seemed like eternity. He still couldn't believe what happened the night of the karaoke party. He wouldn't believe that he broke up with Zelda because of a simple misunderstanding.

Why did she have to attack Ganondorf? He would have instantly stabbed the villain of Hyrule with his Master Sword and that whole yaoi moment would have ended disappointing the crowd. He wished that would have happened but didn't and couldn't happen. And it was all because the love potion was _**STILL**_ in effect. It didn't last the simple week like it did with Bowser. Was it because he was an animal and he's a human? Does species effect how long it last. The Hero of Time would never know unless he asked Peach. The only problem is that she and Mario are probably telling Master and Crazy that they were officially engaged.

_Why do they get the happy ending? _Link asked himself. _Why didn't I live happily ever after with Zelda that night? God is so unfair…_

There was suddenly a knock at the door. Link was reluctant to answer the door. The elf sighed as he sat up from his bed. "Come in."

Why did Link say those two words? When he said that, his world soon shattered.

* * *

Li quickly made his way through the hallways. He did not like his host's body at all. It was holding him down. _Oh well._ Li thought to himself. _As long as this Smasher submits to my powers, I'll be fine._

The dark angel saw that the door to Link's room was opened. He flew over to the door and made sure he wasn't seen. Upon taking a little peak in the door, Li grinned evilly.

_I know whose going to be the next victim._

* * *

Sheik stared at the door. That was all he could do since leaving would risk Zelda getting even more punished.

While Mr. Game and Watch would starve him, R.O.B. was generous to bring food to him and allow him to leave to use the bathroom whenever needed (which wasn't much). Needless to say, the ninja was very bored. After finally being able to come out, he was to stay in this room quietly like Zelda is supposed to do.

Sheik didn't have to be bored for long, because he soon felt a dark presence at the door. He instantly jumped out of the be. The door opened on its own and revealed Lived on the other side with an evil grin.

"Have you seen the Queen of Hyrule around here?" Li asked in a dark tone but with a rather innocent smile.

Sheik was disgusted at Li for trying to act like Pit, "She's not here, so you can get out if you have nothing else to do."

Li sighed, "Oh well! I guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way."

Before the ninja knew what happened, the bedroom disappeared. He was teleported to a battlefield that he had never seen before. There were two main floors that became a staircase the farther it got to the left and right boundary lines. There was a moving platform in the middle of the middle of the stage that was moving back and fourth, but if you looked closely, it was closer to Li. At the bottom of the moving platform were spikes that covered the entire bottom boundary. Once you're down there, there is no way to get back up. Above the moving platform was a dark wheel that spun slowly. To the left and right of the wheel were two areas that one could go in and on top of. It seemed like Li made this stage when he had the spare time.

"This is my version of the Underworld," Li began, "And the only way to escape is to defeat me in a one on one stock. If you fall off the stage, you'll become a trophy. Is that a good enough explanation?"

Sheik glared at the devil. When he was explaining the stage, it became apparent that he knew who would be the victor.

_I guess I'll have to prove him wrong._

"GO!"

Li was fast but Sheik could keep up with him. The dark angel glided over to Sheik's side of the stage and got his double edge sword out. He instantly slashed the ninja with it. Sheik dodged with immense speed. Sheik got his needles ready. He threw them at Li who countered by twirling his double edged sword sending the needles all over the place. Sheik quickly followed that up with using his chain to grab Li's chain and send him back to earth. Li cut the chain and jumped back. He threw his sword at Sheik, which the ninja dodged it easily. He was confused. Li left himself wide opened without his sword. Was he planning something?

"Come back to me now," Li said.

Before Sheik could react, something stab him in the back. The ninja glanced behind him and was shocked to see the double edge sword imbedded in him.

"Masamune doesn't like you," Li said with a grin.

"Masa…mune?"

"My sword," Li explained, "If a sword doesn't have a name then it will be weak."

Li raised his hand in the air and then waved it. Masamune came out of Sheik's back and back intro it's master's hands. Blood dripped from Sheik's back. Li smiled at the red water that was on his sword.

"Beautiful."

Sheik winced. The stab was a direct hit.

"And like I told that stupid blue hedgehog," Li began, "This is my world, so you'll be dropping some liters of blood."

"You-"

"I dare you to fall into the spikes," Li said with a sadistic grin, "You won't survive."

"You bastard."

"That's what they called Mcenche," Li laughed.

"Mcenche?"

"Ask Pit. He knows who he is, but I doubt you or the queen will come out of this alive."

Sheik was ready to fight fist to fist, but Li wasn't. He liked seeing the blood drop from Sheik's back, so he just jumped back to the other platform laughing evilly.

"If you want me to fight with my fists, then come after me," he teased as he flew toward the wheel.

Sheik groaned as he reluctantly chased after the dark angel and engaged in aerial combat. Li cursed at himself for being terrible at aerial combat.

_My skill is enough to take him on though._

Sheik noticed that Li's aerial combat was kind of similar to Pit's when it came to the forward, back, and upward aerial attacks. This made it a lot easier for him. He was caught off guard when he performed his normal aerial. It looked very similar to Zelda's attack, but unlike hers, it caught him within his twirl before sending him flying. Li then flew up above him and did his down aerial which was stomping on the opponent.

Sheik was this close to landing into the spikes of death if he didn't use his chain to tether recovery on the right floor since the left one had ice on it.

Li wasn't done yet. He flew above Sheik as he got back on the floor. His whole body was glowing black and purple. Some of his feathers fell off his wings. They looked like small daggers though. The aura seemed to allow the feather like daggers to aim at their unfortunate victim. Li pointed at Sheik and they were launched automatically. Sheik didn't have a chance to recover and only managed to roll past a few of the feathers. The other feathers pierced his legs and one on his left arm. The ninja groaned in pain.

"Isn't it about time for the Queen of Hyrule to come out and play?" Li asked as he instantly landed on the moving platform.

Sheik glared at the Pit look alike, "And why would I allow her to come out?"

Li grinned evilly, "I have an offer to make. An offer she can't refuse."

"What is it?"

"It's simple really. I'll spare you and her pathetic life here if she joins my side to take down Heaven."

"You're insane, and Zelda will never do that!"

"I don't know."

Li seemed to look past Sheik. It was almost like he was seeing Zelda behind the ninja.

"Hey Zelda! Are you still upset about that elf loves your mortal enemy?"

"Zelda, don't listen to him!" Sheik shouted.

Zelda's image seemed to appear behind the both of them. Her expression was easy to read. She was still in turmoil over the event.

"It seems like Ganondorf really beat you!" Li mocked.

**_Shut up! _**Zelda snapped.

"Please calm down…" Sheik told her.

"I really thought it was a love potion that made Link fall for him."

**_A love potion?_**

"Yes a love potion. If I remember correctly, he was going to tell you but didn't get a chance to."

**_Then that means…_**

"He wasn't gay…until this moment," Li said with a smile.

**_Your lying! _**Zelda shouted, **_If it was a love potion that Peach made all along then Link can't possibly love him!_**

Li sighed, "How much do you want to bet on that?"

Zelda didn't get to answer because when Li snapped his fingers, a bat appeared in front of him. It opened it's mouth in front and out came a light that projected an image of something rather disturbing.

**_NO! _**Zelda cried.

"My minions never lie," Li said with a grin, "Link does love Ganondorf, and Ganondorf is just happening to return Link's love."

Sheik didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort Zelda, but the image was indeed true. The Link in the image was real from head to toe as well as Ganondorf's ugly body. There was just one thing that didn't add up. Why would Ganondorf continue telling Zelda on the karaoke night that he wasn't gay when here he was making love to Link. It doesn't even look like love. In fact, it looked like Link was getting raped...

"So, what do you think? Will you join me and take revenge on them both?" Li asked in a hopeful tone.

Sheik cried in pain. Zelda was trying to transform back.

"No, don't Zelda!" Sheik yelled, "If you join him, Master Hand will never forgive you."

**_Master Hand betrayed me… _**Zelda began, **_And the one I loved betrayed me as well. I can't do this anymore. I just want the pain to go away._**

The transformation took two whole minutes with Sheik's attempt not to allow her transform. When the transformation was complete, Zelda was on her knees crying. Li grinned as he flew over to the Queen of Hyrule.

"So how about it?" Li asked.

The dark angel was this close to claiming her hand when Zelda aimed her Din's Fire at him.

"Get away from me…" she cried, "I rather join the others than serve you!"

Li frowned. So much for recruitment, but at least he was going to get another trophy.

"Fine by me, but I'm not done with you yet."

Zelda didn't even attempt to struggle as Li began his torture on the Queen of Hyrule. A portal came up behind Li and out came demons.

"Do what you want with her, just don't kill her," Li ordered.

The demons did just that. They slashed at her body until it bled and knocked her to the ground to the point where she couldn't stand. One was even cruel enough to break the jewel that was on Zelda's crown. Li yawned as the torture continued for ten minutes before Li ordered them to back away.

"It's not too late to join me," Li told her. This was his last warning.

Zelda was too weak to speak. Li took this as a no and jumped back. His bat closed its mouth and flew back to the dark angel.

"Be that way bitch! Link is in better hands with Ganondorf!"

Li prepared his dark beam and fired it at the Queen of Hyrule. There was no attempt to dodge the beam. She was engulfed in it. When the beam vanished, Zelda was a trophy with all of her accessories still on her.

"Women are so pathetic…" Li complained as he glided over to the Zelda trophy and picked it up, "No wonder Aqua pissed me off."

Once the Zelda trophy was claimed, the stage around him disappeared. He was back in Zelda's room.

"That makes the sixth Smasher," Li stated, "Just four more and the barrier will be unbreakable. Now all I need to make traitors among them and I'll win."

Li thought for a second. The thing that came up in his head was Pit and his friends. The one he seemed concerned about was a certain blue hedgehog.

_He'll be the next trophy. _Li thought to himself. _And I know which Smasher to rely on his this situation regardless of how smelly he is._

Li laughed hysterically as he opened up another dark portal and disappeared. He forgot to shut the door, but Midna appeared from the shadows and closed it for him before retuning back into the shadows.

* * *

Pit let out another string of curse words that were directed toward Ash. He had never been so pissed off at the trainer.

_How dare he threaten to hurt Li! _Pit thought to himself. _He doesn't understand him at all!_

Pit punched the wall close to him causing a crack in it due to the amount of power he put into that punch. Mr. Game and Watch would not be happy.

The angel seemed to calm down when he reached the observatory room. Sonic was in the room standing next to the telescope and up at the sky. Curiosity took him as he slowly crept into the room.

"What are you doing Sonic?" Pit asked.

Sonic glanced at the angel, and then back at the sky, "It's nothing…I was just thinking about all that happened recently."

"Like?" Pit continued as he walked over to the hedgehog.

"…My freedom…"

Pit was confused, "What?"

"The clouds look so carefree…"

"Huh?"

"They're free from any chains, but…"

Pit noticed that Sonic was shaking again. Was he going to shed tears again?

"I'll never be free again…"

It hit Pit that he was talking about the rape incident, "Sonic-"

"I'll always be chained to that _**one**_ person! It's not fair! I have never tied down by something like this, but…"

Pit quickly embraced the hedgehog, "I understand how you feel," he said in a soft tone, "I know what it's like to be chained to that one person that you don't even like."

"What do you mean?"

"It's Li...I love him, but not in that way. When I thought he died, I couldn't recover no matter how hard I tried. It was like I was destined to die with him…but Aqua and the other royal bodyguards showed me that I could move on in life and not be bounded by fate." Pit smiled sadly, "I guess doing that caused all of this…"

Sonic glanced at the angel who mumbled a very weak apology.

"It's not your fault Pit. It's mine."

Pit was puzzled, "How is it your fault?"

"When this first started…" Sonic began in a low tone, "I swore that I would protect you from your stalker…but ever since that day, it's been the other way around! If I didn't run out on that day, then this wouldn't of had happened!"

Pit shook his head, "Don't blame yourself Sonic."

"But-"

"As long as you don't get captured again, I'll be happy."

Sonic managed a very faint smile, "Thanks mom."

There was another awkward pause before Sonic corrected himself, "I mean! Thanks Pit!"

Pit groaned, "I'm not old enough to be your mom…and I'm a guy Sonic! Get that through your head!"

"Sorry! It's just that…I never had a mother or father because they abandoned me…and…"

"Drop the subject…" Pit said with a sigh.

"Sorry."

"And stop apologizing to me. It's annoying."

"Sorry…"

"_-red vein-_"

Unknown to the two, Ike, Lucas, Fox and Hoshi-Tsuki were listening to the whole conversation. Lucas didn't seem to understand most of it so it was mainly Ike, Fox, and Hoshi-Tsuki eavesdropping and understanding the heartwarming conversation.

Fox was the only one who was shocked by Sonic's revelations. He did not know that Sonic swore to protect Pit only for things to go horribly wrong. It hurt him deeply. Fox could understand that hurt and seemed to be feeling it in his chest.

"I wish Pit would tell me about his relationship with his stalker," Ike said with a sigh to Fox.

Fox nodded his head. The only reason he knew about Pit's past was because the angel was telling it to his friends. But the more he thought about Pit speaking of his past, the more it seemed like Pit was telling the story of his past to Sonic only with him and Ash just happening to be there to listen.

Suddenly, there was a scream coming from the girl's room. The scream was so loud that Lucas ended up tripping and landing in front of the door way where Pit and Sonic could see him.

"What was that?" Lucas questioned in a scared tone.

"It's coming from Zelda's room," Ike told the blonde as he and Hoshi-Tsuki rushed toward the girls room. Fox was clinging onto Ike's cape for dear life.

"You were eavesdropping?" Pit questioned in an angry tone as he followed after the blue haired swordsmen stepping on poor Lucas.

Sonic sighed as he helped the boy up. He then offered a ride on his back, which Lucas timidly accepted. The blue wonder then caught up to the other two Smashers.

* * *

The scream did not come from Zelda but from Peach who happened to pass by the room.

"What happened?" Pit questioned the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Peach was on the ground sobbing as she pointed toward Zelda's room.

"She'…gone…" she mumbled.

Ike kicked opened the door and saw that nothing was in the room, "Did she escape?"

"No!"

Mario tried his best to comfort his fiancé but nothing seemed to work especially when she held up another black rose with a note attached to it.

"He took her!" Peach cried.

Pit instantly took the rose from Peach and read the note.

_**Zelda seemed to be causing pain and suffering,**_

_**So I decided to make her one of the missing.**_

_**You should pay attention to one of your friends Pit,**_

_**Because I guarantee that he will gone,**_

_**When you turn your back on him.**_

_**Can you guess who you will end up betraying?**_

_**It's quite obviously actually.**_

_**From BFF Li (I can't wait to see your friend's blood on the wall)**_

Pit trembled after reading this note. It seemed much darker than the previous ones. Ike took it and read it.

"Do you know who will be the next target?" Ike questioned.

Pit shook his head, "I really don't know…"

Sonic gave the angel a worried look. Hoshi-Tsuki and Fox decided to perch on Sonic's shoulder. For some strange reason, they knew that the letter was referring to Sonic instead of Ash.

* * *

Mario escorted Peach to her room which wasn't far. Mr. Game and Watch was called only to fix the door. The two dimensional figure seemed to be at his limit as he walked off and came back with the tools to fix the door. Ike decided to guard Ash since that was the friend that he assumed would be next. Lucas went with him.

Pit, Sonic, Fox, and Hoshi-Tsuki went back for their room to catch a break only to find their door to the room open.

"The thief strikes again!" Pit yelled as he rushed into the room.

The first thing he checked was his stuff. Nothing that belonged to him was stolen.

"That was close! I thought my blanket would be next!" Pit joked, "How are thing at your end…Sonic?"

Sonic searched threw his stuff and panicked, "They're gone!"

"What's gone?" Pit questioned.

"The five Chaos Emeralds that I hid in here are gone!"

* * *

**Me: TBC with 5876 words.**

**Yohko: Who stole the Chaos Emeralds?**

**Me: You're find out in Chapter 19 which isn't far from now. But here are some things that I took out.**

**1. I was planning on adding the scene with Ash crying to Gary and apologizing to him. I think I'll put it in the next chapter though.**

**2. The battle scene would have been longer, but I suck at battles, so yeah…**

**One note!**

**1. Masamune is one of Zidane's swords from Final Fantasy 9. It is the third strongest double edged sword in the game and the fourth strongest when it comes to Zidane's thief swords. The first being Ultima Weapon which you can get by defeating the strongest boss in the game that isn't the final boss BTW, and the second being The Tower which you can find in the level hidden in the ruins. This sword can be synthesis in the shop.**

**There are so many questions that spurred in this chapter.**

**And now for the Brawl rants.**

**Yohko: If you don't want to hear Momo rant, then stop and review now. Otherwise, continue.**

**For battles…nothing happens…I realize whenever I turn on Brawl, I end up eating and watching Brawl matches, but when my stepsister plays first, I lose motivation to play.**

**The only match that is worth mentioning is another 2 vs. 2 match. I was Pit, my partner was Ike, and the LV 9 computers were Captain Falcon and Samus again on Final Destination with NO items. I don't know what was wrong with Ike, but he kept FALLING off the edge. Sure he protected me, but he didn't have to commit suicide to do it. Ike was out first so I was stuck beating Falcon and Samus. It's was SO hard! I hard four lives and they had two. Samus was already close to getting knocked out. Now Samus is like the EASIEST LV 9 computer in my POV. I could take Samus out easily, but Falcon kept coming out of nowhere and kept punching me in the face. At least I avoided his Falcon Punch.**

**Samus fired 10 charge shots at me for the whole two minutes I fought them. Out of all 10 of them, 1 killed me, 3 were reflected with the Mirror Shield (and did HELL of a lot of damage to Falcon), and the other 6 missed me by a mile. I took out Samus first because she was very easy. When Falcon was left, it was Falcon Punch left and right, so I had to use the advance strategy that my guide book suggested which was use the back aerial to kill your opponents away from the screen. It works really well.**

**I won the match with 6 KO. Ike only got 4...the lame computer…**

**Well…that's it for me. Please review and ja ne! I am this close to getting the Wii Fi system, so be prepared!**


	17. The Missing

**The Missing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, and Pepper.**

**Summary: Li sets his plan into action. Will Pit be able to protect Sonic from the dark angel? And what about the other Smashers that gone missing at the same time? Does Li have something to do with this?**

**_Hooray for 101 reviews! Thank you everyone!_**

Chapter 17: The Missing

* * *

Ash waited for Gary to awaken. He never did and it upset him greatly. Why wasn't he there for his boyfriend when he was attacked? It was just like that time when they were younger...

"I'm sorry Gary…" Ash apologized for the eleventh time, "If I was just there, then you wouldn't be in this condition. I'm sorry!"

Just saying 'sorry' wouldn't wake the researcher from his slumber. Ash knew this and rested his head on the capsule. He prayed that Gary would wake up soon. He was starting to get cold in the hidden room.

Unknown to the trainer, the Valefor statue's eyes were glowing yellow.

* * *

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CHAOS EMERALDS?" Knuckles literally screamed.

Pit covered his ears and groaned. It was bad enough that Sonic panicked over five emeralds disappearing, but for Knuckles to yell about it too was equally annoying.

"I TOLD YOU TO TAKE CARE OF THEM!" Knuckles yelled, "WHY DO YOU THINK I ENTRUSTED THEM TO YOU AND SHADOW?"

Hoshi-Tsuki flew over to the red echidna and bit him on the shoulder.

"Shut up!" Fox shouted. He knew from experience that Knuckles was dangerous when he was mad…maybe even more dangerous than Shadow, "It's not right to take it out on Sonic!"

Sonic was cowering behind Pit. Who wouldn't hide from an angry Knuckles?

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DANGER SONIC PUT US IN WITH FIVE OF THOSE EMERALDS GONE!"

Sonic frowned as Pit glared at the echidna.

"IF WHOEVER TOOK THEM TAKES THE LAST TWO EMERALDS, THEN THE WORLD WILL BE IN GREAT DANGER!"

"As if it already isn't…" Pit mumbled. It was making more since though. If Li had all of the emeralds, then he would be able to take on Heaven easily. However…

"There's still two Chaos Emeralds left…" Sonic mumbled.

Knuckles calmed down when Sonic showed him the dark blue emerald that he kept around.

"Where is the other one?" Knuckles asked.

"Shadow has the green one," Sonic answered.

Knuckles sighed with relief, "As long as Shadow has one of them, the world is safe."

Hoshi-Tsuki was prepared to bite the echidna again for suggesting that Sonic didn't have the power to protect the emerald he had. If Fox had his gun, then he would have shot him.

"We should start searching for them," Pit suggested.

"And how are we going to find them?" Knuckled questioned.

Pit smiled, "Snake."

* * *

Snake wasn't in his room sadly. Oh no, he was too busy chasing after a certain star and black hedgehog for stealing his firearms to blow up a certain part of the mansion. The good thing though was that he lost them and headed back to his room eventually.

Snake noticed the angel and the two animals and stood up straight, "What is it now?"

"We need your help," Pit said simply.

"…What do you want?"

"Let's just say we're getting tired of our stuff being stolen and we were wondering if you could help us track down the thief."

"What's in it for me?"

Pit grinned as he took out an album of his tunic. Sonic looked at him wondering where the hell did he get that but that was just one of the things he wasn't supposed to find out.

"This is an album full of Samus pictures with and without her suit throughout all three seasons," Pit explained in a rather seductive tone, "If you help us get what was taken from us, I'll give you this."

Sonic was bewildered. Since when did Pit carry something that had Samus in it? Wasn't he straight? Or did he steal that from her room?

Snake wasn't the type to be easily bribed, but this deal that Pit struck was something he would not turn down!

"You got yourself a deal," Snake finally said.

"I was hoping you would say that," Pit said with a grin.

As Snake walked off to instantly start the search, Sonic turned toward the angel and had to ask, "Where did you get that?"

"The Smash Porn website. People have pictures of Samus from all three seasons and let me tell you, her breasts get bigger every year."

"_-sweatdrop-_ How come I never see you on the website?"

Pit sighed, "You're too young to understand."

* * *

Midna glanced at Li and sighed.

"Was it okay to ask him to take the Chaos Emeralds?" she asked, "I could have easily taken it."

Li shook his head, "It's more fun to see a Smasher betray his own kind then to have you do it. It's more obvious."

"But I don't see how stealing these emeralds are going to tear Pit and Sonic apart."

Li grinned evilly, "It will work. Pit will snap eventually."

* * *

In the end, Pit allowed Snake to do all the searching. He wanted to do something else like figure out who Li was possessing. It could be anyone in the mansion.

_The only one I can think of that Li could possess is Ganondorf. He is the only one with a dark enough heart that Li can instantly take over._

"Pit."

The angel glanced at the hedgehog. He followed him despite Knuckles joining Snake to search for the Chaos Emeralds. It irritated him greatly because Sonic was all concerned over the Chaos Emeralds being stolen and here he was staying by his side.

"Yes Sonic?"

"Umm…aren't you going to help?"

Pit smiled at the hedgehog but deep down he wanted to punch him. He shouldn't be asking him that question.

"I will. I...just want to be alone for a bit."

Sonic looked at the angel with worry. For some reason he knew that he was lying but dare not question him.

"…I'll go back to the room."

"You do that," Pit said in a slightly irritated tone.

Sonic smiled sadly as he raced back to the room. Pit didn't look at him and instead just continued to stare at the ceiling ignoring Fox's and Hoshi-Tsuki's presence. The two decided to stay with the angel afraid that he might do something stupid.

_Li, why are you doing this? Is it because we forgot about you? ...We didn't Li…if only you knew how much Isaak and I had to go through… _

* * *

Once Sonic reached the room, he silently closed the door behind him. He stared at the floor and frowned. Pit was mad at him after all.

"Now what?" Sonic asked himself.

The blue hedgehog walked over to his desk and checked the drawer. While the Chaos Emeralds were taken, the rings that he wore were still in here. A certain ring was kept in his drawer and wasn't taken to his relief.

The ring was very special that none of his friends knew about. It allowed him to call a certain genie named Shahra. While she did betray him at the end, she still saved his life. Sonic still considered her as a friend and kept the ring in case he wanted to call her again. He wasn't the type of person to wish for things that he could obtain by perseverance. In the situation he was in now, it seemed like he had no choice but to call her again.

He placed the ring on his finger and he was just about to rub it when he stopped. He quickly turned around. Someone was in the room.

"Whose there?"

There was no response. Instead, the room was filled with dead silent. Sonic trembled. Something bad was going to happen.

As quick as he thought that though, someone came up behind him and covered his mouth.

_What the hell?_

"You're mine now…" said the voice.

Before the hedgehog could react, the figure sucker punched him on the head knocking him out. The last thing that Sonic thought was breaking Pit's promise again.

_I'm sorry Pit…_

* * *

Pit felt his heart skip a beat. Something was definitely wrong.

"Pit, is there something wrong?" Fox questioned.

"Sonic!"

Pit rushed back to his room only to find it empty. His eyes widened.

_NO! I was so stupid to leave him alone!_

Fox looked at Pit confused, "What's wrong?"

"Sonic's gone!"

"WHAT?"

"Did you not notice? Sonic wouldn't leave the room after he said that he would stay in here! Li took him!"

Fox clenched his fist. Hoshi-Tsuki fluttered around the room hoping to find evidence that Sonic wasn't in the room yet. There were no evident. The only evidence that Sonic was taken was the drawer that was left opened.

"Now what?" Fox asked.

Pit looked at the floor. He had no choice but to search for Sonic himself if he had to. He was more important than the Chaos Emeralds.

* * *

Snake got some information for Lyn about the missing items. Apparently, Pit's stuff and the Chaos Emeralds weren't the only things taken. It seemed that some food and items that belonged to the assist trophies were taken as well. It was obvious that Li and the thief were two different people.

"Also," the female swordsmen began, "Some Smashers that haven't been captured by Li are missing as well."

"What do you mean?" Snake questioned.

"From what I heard, Ganondorf cannot be found. Neither can Link, Luigi or Kirby-"

As soon as she mentioned Kirby though, the pink puffball ran passed them with Meta Knight chasing him shouting for the Star Warrior to give back Galaxia.

"I guess Kirby is taken off the list…" Lyn said with a sigh.

Snake was thoughtful about the others though. Ganondorf was more than likely to be in the dark part of the mansion where he and Bowser stayed. Luigi was probably out running errands or hiding in some closet. As for Link…it worried him slightly.

"Thank you for your cooperation Lyn," he told her.

Lyn sighed, "Don't mention it. Now if you excuse me, I have a certain duty to attend to."

"Which is?"

There was an explosion in the assist trophy area.

"That star…is going to die if I find that my room is destroyed…" she mumbled in a threatening tone as she rushed to her room.

Snake shook his head. Women were very scary animals indeed.

* * *

Pit ran through the hallways. He bumped into Ike and fell on his bottom.

"Pit, what's the rush?" Ike questioned as he helped the angel up.

"Ike…Sonic's gone…" Pit said in a worried tone, "Li might have gotten to him."

Ike was surprised, "Weren't you with him?"

"I was…before he went back to our room."

Ike grunted as he faced the opposite direction, "I'll help."

Pit smiled faintly, "Thanks Ike…"

* * *

Somewhere in Heaven that wasn't at the gates where Isaak was sending those who died that didn't have any money back to Earth were at Palutena's palace. Pepper searched the halls thick and thin looking for the ice angel. She couldn't find him anywhere.

"Pepper," Himeno began, "Have you seen Mcenche?"

Pepper shook her head, "If I knew where he was, I would have sick Chobi on him already."

Himeno said nothing, "Speaking of Chobi, where is he?"

"He's playing with the clouds. I'm surprised he hasn't fallen to Earth yet."

"I think that's where The Cold Hearted Prince is."

Pepper and Himeno jumped back upon seeing Roger behind them.

"Don't scare us like that Roger!" Pepper shouted, "I almost had a heart attack!"

"You can't have one at that age."

"_-red vein-_ Yes you can!"

"Then you should exercise."

"How rude!"

Himeno sighed as she calmly broke up the fight between the two. She prayed that Mcenche wasn't doing something stupid.

* * *

Sure enough, he was. He was on the streets of New York. It was late at night. People were driving over the speed limit in a very narrow street. Mcenche decided that he would stand in the middle of the road hoping they would stop for him. Most stopped for him and then shouted at him to move out of the way.

_Why am I here? _Mcenche asked himself.

Mcenche got his answer when a truck was zooming his way. The ice angel looked at the truck and within seconds was gone. The driver stepped on the brakes when he thought that he hit the ice angel. Upon seeing no one there he asked himself, "What did I hit?"

What he hit was an ice sculpture of a police man eating a donut. The sculpture was hit in the middle resulting in the top half falling to the ground. Mcenche appeared behind the truck.

"Stupid driver…" Mcenche mumbled bitterly.

People were screaming at the scene before him mainly because of the ice sculpture. Mcenche sighed. Nobody cared that he did a Matrix like move.

Someone suddenly tapped him on the back.

"So this where you were."

Mcenche glared at the person behind him, "What do you want Sun-Wong?"

"To take you back," the vice captain said with a sigh, "Us royal bodyguards need to discuss something important."

"Dochira ga fukuma rete imasu?"

"Don't know. Isaak does though. Let's go!"

Mcenche couldn't say anything because the two fled the scene. When they were out of sight, both spread there wings and flew back to Heaven.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 2622 words.**

**Yohko: Why so short?**

**Me: This chapter along with 18 is suppose to be short. Chapter 19 will be the long one. So be happy for fast updates! Notes!**

**1. This is reference to a mission that Pit and Isaak went on similar to Pit and Aqua's mission. In this mission, they went to a dead city without Palutena's permission to leave Angel Land to search for this witch that could bring Li back to life.**

**2. Shahra the Genie is a character Sonic and The Secret Rings. She was the genie that summoned Sonic into the book and started calling him 'Master' until the very end of the game where she betrays him for the bad guy but she sacrifices herself for betraying him and is very upset when Sonic wishes to bring her back to life. The ending is Sonic wishing for a bunch of handkerchiefs for her to use since she would be crying for a while. That's where the game ends, but Sonic keeps the ring in this story in case he needed her again. Expect her role to be very important later on which one of her importance is to keep Sonic from becoming Li's next victim.**

**Thank you Zelina56 for drawing the chapter 15 scene Bed Problems. It was funny and well drawn. Just don't forget Fox or Hoshi-Tsuki next time.**

**Please review. **

_**I forgot to add some notes in the last chapter but nothing changed in the last chapter except a lot of grammar mistakes. This chapter is the same except Mcenche speaks Wapanese (Japanese lines in an English story). Yeah, not hard to edit at all. XD **_


	18. Mischievous Rat

**Mischievous Rat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, and Pepper.**

**Summary: The search for Sonic begins. Snake finds a clue that may lead to the thief and possibly Sonic. And what does Isaak want from the royal bodyguards?**

**Chapter 18: Mischievous Rat**

* * *

Ike and Lucas stood in the middle of another fight between Ash and Pit. (Fox was on Ike's shoulder and Hoshi-Tsuki was hovering above Lucas.) It wasn't pretty when both sides were at each others throats. As soon as Pit told Ash that Sonic was missing, the Pokémon trainer instantly accused him of abandoning the blue hedgehog. Pit countered with Ash whining over the injuries Gary had for the whole hour they left him alone. It was a mess with accusation after accusation being bounced back and fourth.

"Should you do something now?" Lucas asked worried that the two teen Smashers would get into a fist fight soon.

"What can I do?" Ike asked in an uncaring voice, "It's their problem. Not mine."

"But isn't Sonic your son Ike?" Lucas asked in a curios tone.

Ike looked at the blonde like he was crazy, "What did you call Sonic?"

"Your son."

Ike felt like fainting. He did not just hear that. He calmly bent down to Luca's face length and explained.

"Now listen here Lucas. There are three things I want you to know. One: Sonic is NOT our son! How does a one human and one angel make a hedgehog? Two: Pit and I are NOT dating or even had the time to...never mind. Three: Pit is a guy and there is no such thing as male pregnancy!"

"But Red said-"

"So it was him…"

Ike walked in the middle of the fight and punched Ash down. The Pokémon trainer was enraged.

"Why did you that for?"

"You guys are wasting your time, and I appreciate it if you DIDN'T tell Lucas some stupid crap."

Ash avoided eye contact with the blue haired swordsmen. He didn't want to make him more mad but a sarcastic comment about him being on Pit's side came out.

"How dare-"

"Pit, is this the good time to be fighting?" Ike questioned the angel seriously as he turned his back on the Pokémon Trainer.

Pit shook his head, "No…it isn't."

"We only came to get these two to help us search for Sonic. Not to start another fight. If you're done then I suggest that we start looking."

Ike turned his back on the angel and walked forward with Lucas followed behind him. Pit sighed as he reluctantly helped the Pokémon Trainer. The two of them stared at each other but said nothing. The teen Smashers ended up looking away from each other and trailed behind Lucas not saying anything to each other.

_Why am I so mad at Ash? _Pit asked himself.

_Why did I snap at Pit? _Ash asked himself.

The answer was quite obvious to Ike and Lucas though. They fought about their friend's safety.

* * *

_It's so dark…where am I?_

Sonic tried to open his eyes and move his body, but he couldn't. He panicked. Was he dead? No. If he was dead, then he would be able to see what was happening around him as a spirit before going to Heaven. That left him with the theory that he was paralyzed.

He heard voices coming from two…no three people. He couldn't recognize them despite their voices sounding very familiar. It's not like his ears were clogged up, so why couldn't he figure out who they were?

The only words that Sonic could make out were "Stupid", "Capture", "Risk", "Find", "Pit", "Angel" and "Tenth". None of these words seemed to make since but Pit's name mentioned was the only thing where he could assume that Li captured him and was going to use him as a hostage…but he didn't see any black wings of the one his kidnapper, so it might have been something different all together.

_Dammit, if I could reach my ring, then maybe Shahra could…_

**_Is there something you need Master?_**

Since Sonic wasn't conscious, he was able to see Shahra who was behind him in his mind. He jumped back, "I told you to quit calling me 'Master'! It's Sonic!"

**_Sorry. Is there anything you need before you wake up?_**

The blue hedgehog nodded his head, "I need you to give a clue to Pit on where I am since I don't even no where this creep took me. I still think we're somewhere in the mansion, so I wish for you to give Pit a clue."

**_If that is what you wish. I will be back. Please try to hang on while I get help._**

The genie disappeared from Sonic's mind leaving Sonic to pray that she would find Pit on time.

* * *

Shahra had no idea how she was going to give a clue to Pit if Sonic didn't know where his exact location was. She can only hope that she can trace back to her Master by his distinct aura that he gave off. It confused her why he had such an angelic aura compared to others. Even the hero in the Arabian Nights story didn't have a kind aura that came close to Sonic's.

The genie flew through the air searching for the angel. What caught her attention though was a little rat Pokémon. The rat seemed to be going in a room that belonged to someone named Donkey Kong. It came out with bananas in its mouth.

"Stealing isn't a good thing!" Shahra exclaimed expecting no one to hear her.

The little rat Pokémon had good ears and heard her. He quickly scurried off bumping into a certain mercenary.

"So you're the one stealing everyone's stuff," he said in a gruff tone.

The Pokémon took baby steps backwards. It proceeded to bail when Snake grabbed its tail.

"Must be the younger Pichu," he said, "At least I have some evidence to give to Pit."

The younger Pichu brother struggled to break free from Snake's grip but all was useless. Snake walked off in the other direction. Shahra decided to follow the mercenary since he seemed to know where Pit was.

* * *

Snake found Pit and the other Smashers after ten minutes. They were in quite of a rush though.

"Sonic's missing," Ash told him simply, "And you're in our way! Move it!"

"Red please…don't be rude…" Lucas mumbled.

The Pokémon Trainer glanced at the blonde and turned away.

"What's that you got in your hand?" Ike asked.

"A little rat that might lead us to where the missing items are," Snake answered as he held Pichu above his head, "This one tried to steal DK's banana's from his room when he wasn't around."

Pit's eyes widened, "So he must know where my alarm clock is!"

That was unexpected. So unexpected that everyone fell over anime style.

"You mean the Chaos Emeralds…right?" Ike asked being the first one to recover.

"That too! And my yellow tunic!"

"_-sweatdrop-_ He doesn't seem to care about the Chaos Emeralds without Sonic around…" Fox mumbled.

Hoshi-Tsuki agreed by squeaking silently to Fox.

"Maybe," Snake said as he recovered from the statement, "But we have to get this rat to find where he stashed everything."

"I don't know…" Lucas mumbled, "It doesn't seem like Pichu would be able to carry all of those things without someone else' help."

"You have a point there," Fox said, "But who would be so evil to steal things that don't belong to them?"

"A rat's best friend," Ash joked. Nobody laughed.

Snake grinned as he turned Pichu toward him. The evil look on his face made Pichu shriek.

"You better cooperate or blood might be shed," Snake said in a threatening tone.

The method might have been harsh but at least the Pokémon was scared enough to give out Pokémon cries. Luckily Ash was able to understand the Pokémon. As Pichu let out little squeaks explaining what happened, Ash nodded his head in agreement.

"We have found our thieves…" Ash mumbled, "And it seems like Sonic is with him."

"Who is it?" Pit asked in a desperate tone.

Ash didn't get to answer because Marth came upon the scene and accidentally crashed into Ike. The two blue haired swordsmen fell over.

"What the-"

"Sorry! It's an emergency!" Marth said quickly.

Ike got off the ground and helped the prince up.

"What was so important that you didn't look where you were going?" Ike asked in an annoyed tone.

Marth's face wasn't as calm as he usually was. He seemed really worried and panicked.

"I left my room for a few minutes and when I came back, Roy was gone! I've been searching for him since!"

"I see…" Snake mumbled, "That adds to the missing Smasher list."

"What do you mean?" Pit asked.

"Beside Sonic that you mentioned, I gathered information from Lyn that Ganondorf, Link and Luigi are missing as well. With Roy, that adds a total of five Smashers."

"This isn't good…" Ike mumbled, "With so many of us disappearing…the number of us that can fight back are…"

_Li…are you the reason behind this? _Pit asked himself.

"We have to find them," Fox said simply.

Snake nodded his head.

Suddenly Peach came running through the hall. Being the blonde that she is, she tripped on her own feet and fell in front of the male Smashers. Ash got a nice view of Peach's panties. Pit had to slap him on the cheek to get him to stop staring at the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"People are just coming one by one…" Ike said with a sigh.

Peach slowly got up and turned to the other Smashers with a worried look on her face, "Has anyone seen Jill?"

"No, why?" Pit asked as he punched Ash in the face to get that evil grin off of his face.

"I was with her a few minutes ago. When I looked away, she was gone."

"That makes six…" Snake mumbled.

Pit looked at the ground and clenched his fist in anger. At this rate, all the Smashers and assist trophies were going to disappear. He couldn't allow this to happen.

"Ash," Pit began, "Tell us what Pichu said."

Ash rubbed his cheek, mumbled a few curse words and said, "Follow me!"

Ash ran in front of all the Smashers. They all followed after him hoping that the Pokemon Trainer knew where he was going. Shahra watched from above and followed them. She really didn't help her Master out again. It pained her that he really didn't need her to get help. She gave him the hope of being rescued at that moment and being rescued would surely happen…but she wouldn't be the one who got the rescue crew.

As the crew followed Ash, one thought rang in Pit's head.

_Sonic, be safe..._

* * *

In Heaven, Isaak finally got all the bodyguards in the waiting room. It wasn't easy because Sun-Wong and Mcenche had a pit stop in the town of Angel Land just to get dumplings. Pepper's Chocobo Chobi was also running off and Pepper had to force him to come back. Even Himeno left for something and came back with a white book. She wouldn't explain where she got the book from.

"Is everyone here?" Isaak asked for the third time.

"Beside Pit who is in the Smash Brothers Mansion, everyone is here," Pepper said sarcastically.

Isaak frowned, "Couldn't you be a little nicer about the situation."

"How can I? I wanted to be in Brawl too!"

"You would have probably been assist trophy much less just regular trophy with no real meaning to game," Sun-Wong told her.

"Or yo could have gotten yo ass kicked if you actually became a Smasher," Roger said quickly.

"Shut up gangster! You know you wanted in too!"

"We should all try to become assist trophy at very least for next season," Sun-Wong told everyone.

"Iidesu ne…" Himeno mumbled.

Aqua nodded her head in agreement.

"Could we please start now?" Isaak questioned.

The royal bodyguards turned toward the yellow angel.

"So what's up?" Roger asked.

"Have you guys forgotten zat a certain day is coming soon?"

"No," Mcenche said quickly.

"_-red vein-_ Nobody was asking you Old Man Prince."

Everyone else shook there head. They all forgot what day was coming. Isaak was disappointed in all of them especially Himeno who wasn't the type to forget days like this.

"Do I have to remind you guys?"

The royal bodyguards nodded their heads in union.

"Li-Li's birthday is coming up soon!"

There was a long pause before…

"WHAT?"

"I forgot all about Lived!" Pepper shouted.

"I was so into my studies, his birthday slipped mind!" Sun-Wong exclaimed.

"Duties made me forget!" Himeno yelled.

Aqua's face showed panic for forgetting Li's birthday. Mcenche's eyes widened but they quickly drooped as he sighed.

"I admit that I forgot…" he mumbled.

"I don't care about him," Roger said.

Roger's response was to be suspected. When he joined the royal bodyguards, Pit saw him as one of the royal bodyguards and only considered him as a replacement until Li came back one day. Isaak thought this too but took the time to befriend him. Pit didn't which resulted in a major distrust during their mission in LA. They managed to make a truce during the mission but Pit still didn't consider him 5th seat. When he and Isaak went on the mission to try and a find a way to bring Li back to life (which it didn't work) it was proof that he cared for Li more than Roger. To the black angel, it assumed that Pit only cared about the past 5th seat and told him to move on. Pit never spoke to him since.

"Minus Roger, I'm upset with you all! Li-Li was one of us too!"

Nobody said anything.

"So, I zink we should buy something for Li-Li for his birthday to prove zat we haven't completely forgotten about him."

"Yo buy the gifts for the dead?" Roger asked, "This isn't Mexico."

"And we never gave presents to him previously," Pepper added, "We usually just pray at his grave."

"We should do something different Pepper," Isaak told her, "If you were in his place, which would you prefer?"

"Presents that I could never use, but Lived isn't that type of person to accept presents," Pepper explained, "Remember that time when you gave him that bouquet of red roses and he just threw them down to earth saying he hated red roses?"

"Z-Zat was a mistake on my part!"

"And when you gave him ring," Sun-Wong added. He couldn't help but giggle as he continued speaking, "He opened Gates of Hell and threw it down there."

"He didn't like the color of the ring!"

"and when you gave him a condemn," Aqua started, "he nearly killed you."

Everyone except Isaak and Roger laughed remembering that scene very well.

Isaak fumed, "Zose were all mistakes in the past! I know what I'm going to get him now!"

"A bra?" Sun-Wong had to ask.

Everyone cracked up again.

"NO! You guys are jacked up! Why would I give him something he wouldn't use!"

There was a long pause.

"Because he's a guy," Pepper answered.

"You want him to use it?" Sun-Wong asked.

"DAMMIT!"

"I think we should be serious now," Himeno said calmly.

Isaak fluttered over to Himeno and hugged her pissing off Sun-Wong.

"Thank you princesse Himeno! You are so kind!"

"Get off of her," Sun-Wong warned.

The yellow angel backed off and continued.

"Anyway, I zink we should all get something for Li-Li this year. Any suggestions?"

"I was thinking," Himeno began, "That we could use that money that Pit sent us from his matches to buy cell phones not only him but all of us. These missions are getting harder and it would be easier to communicate if we had them."

"You're so thoughtful princesse Himeno," Isaak told her.

The other royal bodyguards thought of was clothes that Li might like. Mcenche began to sweat when they looked at him and then back at each other. Something told the crystal angel that he was going to be used as a doll for this.

Isaak knew what Li would like. The only question now was if they sold that thing down to earth. _I'll make you happy zis year Li-Li._

* * *

**Me: TBC with 4037 words.**

**Yohko: What now?**

**Me: Nothing much. I just got to think what I should by for Lived. You know, something Gothic. Notes!**

**1. This was a mission two years after Li's supposed death which is the mission after Aqua's. Pit and Roger were assigned to keep the streets of LA safe from gangs. The mission wasn't going well because Roger refused to cooperate with his captain. Since Roger is dark and Pit is light and both elements clashed, they ended up in another dimension with another mission assigned from the prince of the dark dimension Prince Pluto. So they had two missions and they only managed to complete them by working together at the very end. They call a truce when get back to Angel Land, but Pit still doesn't consider Roger a royal bodyguard if he can't even trust him.**

**Everyone's mission is different, but I think the ones that are important are Aqua's as she regains her voice in that mission, Roger to understand him better, Sun-Wong because we learn about the former captain before him, Pepper because she gets the Chocobo, and Isaak because he and Pit tried to bring Li back to life which it failed. Himeno's and Mcenche's mission isn't really important. Himeno's mission is basically about how she falls for a certain vice captain and Mcenche's mission is before SSE.**

**Well, I put a new poll on my profile guessing who Hoshi-Tsuki the bat is. He is REALLY important in the story and should not be overlooked, so start guessing now. He is one of the answers in my poll.**

**Oh! XXNobodyNinjaXX, if your reading this, I considered making only YOUR character one of the royal bodyguards later in the story. She'll play a bigger role than those others. This is just a thanks for drawing us royal bodyguards. Your white book is one of the references. Haruhi won't make an appearance until much later but she'll be mentioned four chapters from now. Ain't life grand?**

**So…please review…I got a few Brawl Rants but I'm mainly going to talk about Tales of Symphonia.**

**Yohko: Oh boy! If you don't want to hear her rant, stop now and review. Otherwise, continue.**

**In Brawl, I finally figured out how to replay the videos I did. I even got it with the computer. So far I got two videos. The question is, how I get it off my SD card and then post it on Youtube? Does anyone know?**

**I think in my previous rant I mentioned that I was making stages dedicated to the royal bodyguards. Well, I made Himeno's dream stage and Ike SUCKS at that stage. Seriously. I was playing Sonic, my partner was a LV 9 Ike and the computers were a LV 5 Toon Link and Ness. You would think Ike would help me since he's on that high level. Well, because I was playing Sonic (he NEVER helps me out when I'm Sonic) and the stage layout, HE SUCKED! In the middle of the stage is a wheel and Ike can't even stand on that wheel without falling to the bottom. It's sad really. This is the results of the time battle.**

**Sonic: 7**

**Ike: -7**

**Ness: -4**

**Toon Link: -3**

**Really sad. I did so well but because of Ike's bad score, we got a final score of 0. This is why I love Sonic's Final Smash in situations where your partner sucks. I think if I was playing Pit, then he would have done better. Man Ike, be nice to your son. (Chapter 15 joke.)**

**Another cool match was a LV 9 team match. It was Kirby and Wolf vs. Pikachu and Wario on a stage someone made called ARK. Kirby wasn't really helping Wolf unless he got Wario alone with a high percentage. It went to sudden death. Wario knocked Wolf off as soon as the battle began. Kirby was like doing the Matrix dodging both of their attacks and then did his forward Smash. It killed both of them and I was like, "GO KIRBY!" Kirby and Wolf won. I should have saved that match but it was 5 minutes.**

**That's the Brawl Rant, here's the Symphonia Rant which you people not understand. Spoilers now.**

**So in the game, you have to release all five seals and each time you do that the blonde girl Colette loses part of her human self in this order: the ability to eat, ability to sleep, ability to feel anything, her voice, and finally her heart. After her heart is gone though, you have to fight that angel who tricked the party. You kill him and then you have to fight a party member that betrays you because he's on the Cruxis side Kratos. Oh man! Fighting him was FUN even though I died. It was like "CLASH CHING BANG!" Swords were being used against each other and magic was all over the place. I was pissed off with the white mage Raine though because she took FOREVER to use the healing move that restores HP to the entire party and even long to use the spell that brought a person back to life. She was SO slow that Kratos killed her after my black mage Genus and ninja Sheena died. I have to keep stopping my attack to revive them…only for them to get killed again. I almost beat him too! I should have just ignored my party members and attacked him with my good ass combos. I was laughing so hard when I died that I was crying because I thought it was game over. I was wrong because it moved on to another scene and I had ANOTHER battle after that. I went on the FAQ to see if I could beat this boss. The FAQ just said, "Just let go of your controller and watch the slaughter. You can't defeat him." I continued laughing. As soon as I un paused the game, the third boss killed everybody in one hit because we had only 1 HP and I think he did well over 5000 damage in 1 hit. I might be exaggerating because my eyes were watery and I couldn't see how much damage I took. I hit him once, but it only did 1 damage. The scene continued. My stepsister thought I was crazy when I kept running up and down the stairs because of my humiliating defeat. That's why I love that game. Played it for 6 hours yesterday and got to the other world and Zelos and Presea joined the party while Kratos and Sheena are gone. Sheena will come back to us though.**

**Well that's it. I had fun yesterday and today, I'm going to fight Mcenche in Brawl and kick his ass. Wish me luck. Ja ne!**


	19. The Kidnapped

**The Kidnapped**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Li, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, and Pepper. I also don't own the song that belongs to TATU.**

**Summary: The Smashers finally find the thief and Sonic but when it turns out that the thief has no connection to Li, something makes Pit snap and take his anger out on Sonic. Not good because Li is ready to make Sonic the next victim. Will Pit and Ash be able to protect Sonic, or will Sonic be taken away from them again? And what of the other missing Smashers? Additionally, how are the other royal bodyguards going to get Pit's money if they can't access his account?**

**Chapter 19: The Kidnapped**

* * *

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(All the things she said)  
This is not enough_

* * *

The Smashers raced to the thief's room. On the way, Ash asked Peach if she had a perfume bottle. She said no making the Pokémon Trainer frown.

"Why do we need a perfume bottle?" the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom asked.

"You'll see when we get there."

When they made it to the thief's room, everyone was quite stunned upon realizing whose door it was.

"I should have known…" Ike mumbled.

Ash decided to kick the door down like he was in a B&E. He held his breathe as he kicked the door down.

"The shows over Wario! Now give back Sonic and the items you stole!"

Two things were quite surprising. One was that Wario's room didn't stink for some strange reason. The other was that Sonic wasn't tied down to anything. In fact, he was leaning over on Wario's shoulder who was using his computer to play a computer game. Another Smasher was behind Sonic cheering Wario on.

"Beat George Bush up!" the Smasher cheered.

"Roy, what are you doing here?" Marth asked in an exasperated tone.

Roy glanced at the Smashers and sweat dropped, "Crap…"

Everyone was confused. Wasn't Sonic in danger? If so, why is he shown having a good time with the last person they would expect?

"What's going on here?" Ike asked ready to attack someone.

Sonic noticed that Ike was not happy and hopped away from the gluttonous Smasher. Knowing that the hedgehog wouldn't say anything, the red head swordsmen decided to explain.

"I'm in here to watch Wario beat up George Bush. We couldn't get past this level, so we asked Sonic if he could get past the level for us, which he did. And here we all are now watching level 50 Beat up George Bush crap."

"It's entertaining!" Sonic had to add.

"What about the stolen objects…" Peach mumbled.

"Do you have to say anymore?" Roy questioned, "Look around. The room is full of stolen objects."

Sure enough, there were stolen objects everywhere ranging from the alarm clock and Pit's yellow tunic to other things that went missing in the mansion. Some were pictures of other Smashers. Most were the female Smashers naked, but there was at least ONE picture with Pit on the wall. One thing that caught Ash's eyes were a set of porn pictures on the wall of Samus and Lyn doing…you know…

"You lucky bastard!" Ash cursed, "I want a yuri picture too!"

"Take one," Wario said not looking away from the computer, "I have too many of them. Can't expect to sell them all on Ebay."

"That's why you stole items from other people?" Lucas questioned.

"What could I do? I don't make as much money as everyone else does. The only thing I can do is steal stuff from the more popular Smashers and sell it on Ebay for big bucks. It works."

Pit went over and took his alarm clock and yellow tunic back, "Nobody takes my stuff…" he mumbled.

"What about the Chaos Emeralds?" Fox asked.

"They're right here," Sonic said as he held up a bag with the five Chaos Emeralds, "We made a deal that if I helped Wario get pass the level he couldn't beat, then he would give me back the Chaos Emeralds and anything he stole from our room."

"So there was no need to call me…" Shahra mumbled as she disappeared.

Sonic mumbled a low apology before turning to Pit, "Nothing bad happened to me Pit. You overreact sometimes."

_THUMP!_

Pit felt something in his chest. It hurt really bad. Here he was all worried over Sonic's wellbeing and here he is having fun with Wario and Roy. He's worrying him again just like the old times where Sonic would go off and not come back until the next day. That part of him hated Sonic for that…and here it was returning to the blue wonder.

Marth frowned, "Roy, you need to go back to your room."

"Why?" Roy asked in an childish tone.

"You haven't been feeling well these past weeks. You need to sleep."

"I'm not tired and I'm not sick!"

"But-"

"And I'm not pregnant like you think I am!"

There this long silence between everyone. Only the noise of Wario using the keyboard to punch George Bush in the face was heard.

"Then why did the pregnant test-"

"You read it wrong Marth! I checked before I left and I was perfectly fine."

Marth hid his eyes behind his hair, "Oh…"

"You should still go back with him," Ike told the red head swordsmen, "He was worried sick about you."

"Sometimes I think he worries too much. It's not like he's my mother or anything."

Those words rang in Pit's head. _Not his mother…I'm not…_

"I'm sorry for treating you like one," Marth began, "But I am worried about you. You skipped out on the karaoke party. That's something you wouldn't do…and I was…"

Roy smiled, "It's okay Marth. I understand. That's just in your personality to worry. But I'm okay."

Sonic couldn't say the same thing for Pit. It wasn't like the angel to worry about him this much. He should be worrying about his own problems instead of worrying about his whereabouts. It hurt him more then ensure him that he was safe.

Pit clenched his fists in anger. Why was the rage building up inside of him because of their conversation?

"So…how much was the yuri pictures worth?" Ash questioned.

"20000 yen (186,439 US dollars)," Wario stated.

"Shit! That's a lot of cash. All hail lesbians!"

All the conversations that were happening now were upsetting Pit terribly. Wasn't everyone worried about the Smasher's disappearance? They were a few minutes ago, but now everyone was laughing and getting along like nothing happened! Isn't Li apart of this to let everyone's guard down?

Fox noticed the anger building up inside of Pit. He was going to say something to the angel when the blue hedgehog beat him to it.

"Hey mom, make sure you don't go looking for me again," Sonic said in a sarcastic tone, "Your son can take care of himself."

Ike was infuriated by this statement and tried to slash Sonic with his Rangell. The hedgehog kept dodging the sword swings and taunting, "You're too slow, dad!" over and over again. Something inside Pit was slowly emerging. He never felt this feeling before. He wanted to unleash it as soon as possible.

Ike gave up trying to attack Sonic after he hid behind Peach.

"Damn brat…" he murmured.

"Come on, step it up!" Sonic taunted playfully.

Peach giggled at the hedgehog's taunt.

The next scene silenced everyone and made everyone glance at the scene. Even Wario, who was in the middle of blowing up George Bush to smithereens stopped what he was doing.

It was a repeat of what Sonic did to Knuckles before he disappeared that faithful when he was raped only it seemed to be in slow motion. Pit pushed Peach out of the way in order to slap Sonic on the cheek like a mother would to her child when he disobeyed her.

"You think this is all fun and games Sonic…" Pit began in a low yet furious tone, "You were lucky that it wasn't Li that took you…"

"Pit, what are you-" Ash was cut off.

"You wouldn't be laughing if Li took you! You would probably be dead by now!"

"Pit…I…"

"And what happens if there weren't more of us here? You wouldn't have been saved! Would you have been able to defend yourself then?"

Sonic was speechless. Pit was thinking outside the box the whole time.

The angel continued to glare at the hedgehog, "Dammit, at times like this, I wish you would disappear and never come back!"

Ash was infuriated by this statement, "Pit, you're going too far!"

Pit shook his head furiously, "No! This isn't the only time where I wished he would disappear! Ever since that incident happened, all he's been doing is clinging to me like a child that can't even fend for themselves! And you Ash Ketchum haven't been helping! You told me that we would help him together, but you just hang out with your boyfriend and leave me with all the work! I had it!"

Ash was pissed now, "Don't bring Gary in this conversation just because I want to hang out with my boyfriend! You're just jealous because you don't have one!"

"Me jealous of a prick that can't even defend himself and needs a woman to protect him? Some boyfriend!"

"What did you say you fag?"

"What did you call me you hypocrite?"

The fight between the two was going out of hand. Ike and Peach tried to break up the fight, but it wasn't working this time. Both strings broke for both of them.

Sonic watched everything from a distance. He let Pit's words sink to him. Did Pit hate him that much that he wanted him to disappear?

Fox hopped onto the blue hedgehog's shoulder and asked if he was okay. He wasn't and probably would never be okay after hearing what his best friend thought of him now.

"Don't let it get to you," Fox told him.

Sonic shook his head sadly, "No…it's true…"

"Sonic!"

The fighting between the two teen Smashers stopped briefly to hear what Sonic had to say.

"I lost myself ever since I that happened. I tried not to rely on anyone…including you Pit. I really did tried to get my life back on track…but I failed miserably. All I am now is a big burden to all of you. My fighting style isn't the same anymore…"

"Sonic, what are you saying?" Peach questioned, "You know that isn't true."

"It is! I made everyone worry again just because I was reckless! I thought about what would happen if I was in that situation, and I realized that I wouldn't be able to do anything. I'm so useless!"

"Sonic, stop it!" Ike told him.

"I'm sorry! I'll resign from Brawl and leave you guys alone…"

Everyone gasped. Sonic resigning? That was overkill.

Fox couldn't stand Sonic like this and neither could Pit. What he meant by disappear wasn't to leave Smash Brothers mansion permanently. He just wanted Sonic to stay away from him and stop clinging to him. Now he was going to lose a friend because of what he said.

Sonic was tearing up on the inside and outside. It hurt the Smashers to see him so broken. Pit and Fox didn't want to see him like this the most. The angel couldn't say anything to him. Not even a simple "sorry" would make anything better because the words that came out of his mouth were words he wanted to say to Sonic for a long time ever since that incident.

"Sonic…" Pit didn't know why he called his name out. It was probably instinct. When he did though, Sonic bolted out of the room at super sonic speed. Hoshi-Tsuki gave chase on his little wings as Fox held onto Sonic for dear life. He passed Knuckles on the way not to Master and Crazy Hand but the dark part of the mansion.

Knuckles came into the room confused.

"I saw Sonic running off. What happened?" the red echidna asked.

The suffocating atmosphere in the room was Knuckles' answer. He knew something bad happened to Sonic, but he wasn't going to do anything about it. The Guardian of Angel Island thought that Sonic would get over it eventually. How stupid he is thinking that.

* * *

In another part of the mansion, Lyn was giving chase to Stafy, Shadow, and Jill who joined the little star in the mayhem of the mansion. She was getting pissed off at the black hedgehog helping the little star and the little girl escape her blade.

"Damn you Shadow! Drop those two off so I can cut their heads off!" Lyn shouted.

Shadow shivered at the female swordsmen's threat. He would have dropped the two kids off a while ago if they didn't stop clinging to his spine. It hurt like hell.

"I would if I could Lyn…"

Lyn slashed at the black hedgehog again. She almost cut his head off. Shadow started skating faster but God knows how Lyn was able to keep up with the Ultimate Life form.

"You're the Ultimate Life form, right?" Lyn asked, "Then be heartless and drop them!"

Another reason why he wouldn't drop the kids was because they reminded him of Cream very much.

"Weren't you listening to what I said the first time?"

She wasn't. She slashed again and shattered the window to the left of him. Shadow let out a huge sigh. Not only was Mr. Game and Watch going to be pissed as he usually was, but he wouldn't make it in one peace.

He suddenly felt this strange impulse inside of him and stopped. Stafy and Jill fell off of him. Lyn didn't attack with her sword again though.

"What's wrong?" she asked him confused why he stopped. She was actually enjoying the little chase.

"…Something doesn't feel right…" Shadow answered. He pulled out his Chaos Emerald and frowned. _Does it have to do with you Sonic?_

* * *

Somewhere outside the mansion, Luigi lazily followed Dr. Wright to Elvin Gadd's laboratory which wasn't very far from the mansion. Luigi introduced E-Gadd to Dr. Wright one day. Since then, they been close friends always trying to invent something new and Luigi would be dragged along to be the test subject or to test out the invention. At first he disliked going with them but ever since Pit's stalker appeared making the other Smashers disappeared, it was his best interest to be away from the mansion as much as possible so he wouldn't be the next victim. Ever since Mario proposed to Peach though, he wanted to stay far away from his older brother as much as possible. He didn't want to be in the way of their relationship.

The laboratory that E-Gadd was slightly smaller than Smash Brothers Mansion. But that was only because the professor didn't want a place that big. He just wanted a big enough room so he could work. Dr. Wright thought differently though. They never fought about it though because they were too busy making their projects.

There recent project was a hand held mirror. E-Gadd dubbed it the _"Tranquil Hearts"_. The name did not make sense to Luigi. Not like the other inventions that E-Gadd invented had any better names. Basically this item supposedly allowed the person using it to look inside a person's heart to see if there was good and bad in it. If all is happy go lucky heart nothing would happen. However, if the person has a dark heart, the mirror reflects what is making the person suffer. The person will be viewed as someone dangerous though and must be dealt with.

"I don't know how this is going to help with what's happening with Pit…" Luigi mumbled as he held the mirror in front of his face.

"You should be able to find out about what he is feeling for the situation and this stalker that is stalking him," E-Gadd explained, "You might be able to prevent something. Just don't drop the mirror."

Right on cue. Luigi dropped the mirror. Good thing it didn't break. Dr. Wright said that he put glass that wouldn't shatter in this mirror. Luigi wasn't going to have bad luck for a while.

"I think I should just give this to one of the assist trophies and have them give it to Pit instead of you," Dr. Wright said as he picked up the mirror, "You might damage it more than it already is."

Luigi felt offended by this. It wasn't his fault that he was so clumsy!

The plumber turned to leave. Dr. Wright reflected the back of Luigi and gasped what he saw in the mirror.

"There is darkness in his heart…" Dr. Wright said as Luigi walked out of the laboratory.

"What?" E-Gadd asked, "My assistant showing darkness in his heart? Impossible! My mirror must be broken! I have to fix it again!"

E-Gadd snatched the mirror from him and continued working on the already finished mirror. Dr. Wright shook his head. Elvin Gadd was known for being in denial when it came to Luigi in general. The plumber was like a son to him and just like any father, they would be in denial if their child showed this much darkness that the mirror showed.

The mirror reflected Luigi sitting down in the darkness all alone. The location seemed to be from Luigi's Final Smash the Negative Zone. Dr. Wright couldn't predict why this darkness was so strong. He just hoped that Luigi doesn't do something stupid that might hurt not only those around him but himself as well.

* * *

He didn't know where he was. All he knew was that he felt pain throughout his body. It was stupid to be alone with his greatest enemy and now he was paying for it. The villain of Hyrule couldn't possibly rape him in his room, so he used his dark magic to move him to a room that was on the dark side of the mansion where no one would dare to go. With the zombies and Wire Frames hanging around, no one would save him from this hell.

"Your amazing in bed. Did you know that?" the villain of Hyrule asked him.

He did not respond. He felt like he lost his voice from all the sucking he had to do.

"We should do this again Link," the villain began, "Meet me here tomorrow night. Tell no one."

Link was tired of listening to him. He would kill Peach for making that love potion. Now it took a turn for the worse because Ganondorf awoken a power that a love potion is known for. Absolute devotion to one that the love potion made him fall in love it. It ruined his life was what it did instead of being happiness like it would in a fairytale.

"You understand, love?"

"Yes…Master Ganondorf."

His voice wasn't his own anymore. It was that of an empty doll. How long would he be like this? How long will it be until someone notices that something is wrong? Where were the other Smashers when you needed them?

_They're so busy trying to help Pit out when he doesn't want any help. That's what they're doing. _Link told himself.

Link got out of the bed and proceeded to leave. Ganondorf stopped him just by telling him to stop. He couldn't even get his body to do what he wanted to do anymore.

"I sense others here. Stay in this room and don't come out until I tell you," Ganondorf ordered as he got out of the bed and began to get dress.

"Yes…Master Ganondorf."

"And have I mentioned how you look from the back?"

The Hero of Time just wanted to sit in his own room and cry his eyes out, but not a single emotion came out. Just a blank stare at the door which would have been temporary freedom.

* * *

What Ganondorf sensed was Sonic's presence in the dark part of the mansion. The hedgehog didn't want to go back to his room. He couldn't even call it his room anymore if he was resigning. He was such a coward that he didn't even go to Master Hand and ask if he could resign. All he was doing was running away from everything.

"Sonic, you have to go back," Fox warned him, "It's too dangerous here."

Sonic shook his head, "I'm not going back…"

"Sonic!"

"What's the point in going back? Nobody wants me here anyway!"

"That's not true…"

Sonic smiled sadly as he continued walking down the familiar dark path.

"You know something Fox…" Sonic began in a low tone.

"What is it?"

"I never really wanted to join Brawl…"

Fox was surprised at this, "What do you mean?"

"There was a poll going around in Japan telling people to write down the person they wanted in Brawl…"

"No…"

"It was between five people that we all know so well. It was Sora from Kingdom Hearts, Cloud from Final Fantasy 7, Lloyd from Tales of Symphonia, Mega Man from his series, and me. I don't know why I won the poll…"

"Are you telling me that the request of the fans of Smash Brothers asked you to participate?" Fox questioned.

"I was going to turn it down to spend more time at the Superstar Tournament…but fans were more important than how I felt…so I got in…"

"So…"

"I ended up leaving my friends behind to join…"

"But you made more friends."

"They all hate me now for being a huge burden. I know they wanted someone as strong and reliable as Sora to join. Why did it have to be me?"

"Because we need you," Fox answered.

Sonic looked at the little fox like he was crazy.

"If it weren't for you, we would all would have been killed by Tabuu."

"I was this close to not even coming to save everyone," Sonic pointed out.

"But you did and we are all grateful for that."

Sonic shook his head, "Stop trying to make me feel better. If it was Sora that saved everyone, they would have been cheering."

"Stop comparing yourself to someone like him! You're both different!" Fox shouted.

Hoshi-Tsuki agreed as he replied with a screech of delight.

Sonic stopped walking and glanced back at Fox, "How many Smashers were happy that I'm in Brawl?"

Fox couldn't answer that question. He knew that some of the Smashers complained about him being in Brawl. He was one of the few that didn't really care. Thinking it about it then and now though…he was glad that Sonic was accepted.

"I'm glad that you're in Brawl," Fox told him, "Along with Pit, Red, Mario, Peach…heck! Even Ike and Wolf are grateful!"

Sonic blushed slightly when he heard that Fox was happy for him for being in Brawl.

"And I'm positive that Stafy and Lyn are happy for Shadow being an assist trophy."

"It was suppose to be Tails but again…the fans wanted Shadow and they replaced my buddy at the last minute," Sonic said with a sigh.

Fox could tell from his tone of voice that he was feeling a little better talking with the leader of Star Fox.

"Both of you were unhappy in the end. Fans are so evil…"

"Tell me about it. Look what happened to Deviant Art. All you see is yaoi and all of us Smashers out of character."

The two laughed at that joke. Fangirls were evil when it came to that kind of stuff.

"Think of it this way," Fox began, "If Sora or Cloud were in the game instead of you, imagine the fan base."

Sonic tried to picture the fan base. When he did, his face turned slightly green.

"GROSS!"

"Ike's going to have a lot of competition if that ever happened."

"Or Link would have more then one suitor than just Marth."

The two laughed thinking about that pairing. It wasn't going to happen. Only in a fangirls dreams because Marth has Roy and Link…is straight…right?

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Fox finally said getting back on subject instead of talking about yaoi fangirls and their crazy ass pairings.

Sonic smiled faintly, "Thank you…Fox…"

"Hmm?"

"I really am a burden. You doing everything to cheer me up proves it."

Fox's cheeks lit up bright red, "Y-You're not a burden! You really need to have more confidence in yourself or end up like Lucas."

"That's what Pit said a long while ago…"

At the mention of the angel's name, Sonic frowned again. Pit's words still rang in his head and they hurt a lot. He wanted to believe what Fox told him but Pit's opinion about him seemed more important than the actual facts.

"Fox…I got a question…" Sonic began.

"And that is?"

"Do you think Pit hates me?"

* * *

All the Smashers in Wario's room minus Wario and Pichu went after Sonic. Marth and Roy only stopped when the redhead swordsmen announced that he had to use the bathroom and it would take a while. The blue haired swordsmen sighed as he decided to guard the door to make sure that Roy wouldn't try to run off on him again.

Lucas was starting to chicken out the closer they got to the darker part of the mansion. He cowered behind Peach who comforted him. Ike was making sure that Pit and Ash didn't get into any fight while they were getting there. Snake only tagged along because Pit didn't give him the album with Samus pictures in it. Knuckles came to make sure that he was right that Sonic was going to be okay.

Pit thought of many things as they hurried to the dark part of the mansion. He wanted to apologize to everyone. He wanted to apologize to Sonic for lashing out at him, Ash for putting all the blame of taking care of Sonic himself on him, Gary for being the reason that Ash wasn't helping him when he hasn't done anything to harm anyone in anyway ever since they brought him back to Smash Brothers Mansion, Ike because he wasn't helping the situation and causing him to stress, Peach for pushing her out of the way, Marth and Roy for thinking that they were the reason he snapped and Lucas and Snake for setting a bad example. The one he wanted to apologize the most to was himself for letting himself lose it. If he was on a mission with the royal bodyguards, him losing his temper would be the end for him and his followers.

Pit glanced at Ash but quickly looked away. He had no right to talk to the Pokémon Trainer after what he said about Gary. He looked at Ike who gave him a reassuring look that everything would be okay. That was all Pit needed to keep going.

As soon as they entered the dark part of the mansion, they heard a scream. Pit's eyes widened in horror as he felt a familiar aura.

"NO!" Pit shouted as he rushed toward the scream.

* * *

After Sonic's question, Fox answered that he was positive that Pit didn't hate him.

"I hope you're right…" Sonic mumbled.

"We should turn back now…"

Sonic reluctantly agreed. When he turned to head back to the light part of the mansion, Hoshi-Tsuki screeched really loud that hurt Fox's ears.

"What now?" Fox questioned the bat in annoyance.

Fox really didn't have to answer that question. The two turned around and gasped.

"Sonic, make a run for it!" Fox instantly told him as they saw the Pit look alike behind him.

Sonic was too scared too move. Li's eyes were staring down at him. The look he gave him reminded him of Pit.

"Sonic!"

"Game over hedgehog," Li said in a playful tone as he prepared his dark beam.

Hoshi-Tsuki and Fox tried to get Sonic to move. The hedgehog wouldn't budge…until the last second when the dark beam was fired. Sonic didn't run, but instead, he grabbed Hoshi-Tsuki and Fox and threw them away from the beam. Both were stunned at his actions. Fox was certain that he saw Sonic crying again as the dark beam covered him. He was horrified upon the dark beam disappearing leaving a Sonic trophy behind. At that moment, Pit and Ash came on the scene horrified at what they saw.

"SONIC!" Pit cried out.

"He can't hear you anymore," Li told him as he quickly swooped down and grabbed the Sonic trophy, "I guess I'll make my leave now."

"I won't let you!" Ash shouted as he rushed over and tried to punch the dark angel. Li instantly dodged it. This gave Fox and Hoshi-Tsuki the opportunity to grab at his black tunic and hang on as Li quickly flew off deeper into the dark part of the mansion.

"WAIT!" Pit shouted as he took flight and flew after the dark angel.

Ash was going to follow them if Ike didn't step on his head and ran after Pit. Peach, Lucas, Knuckles, and Snake stayed behind to help him up.

Li was far ahead of Pit right now and could easily make his get away. All he had to do was get rid of the bat and fox that were clinging to his tunic. Were they that desperate to save the blue hedgehog?

The dark angel summoned his faithful bats to knock the two off. While Hoshi-Tsuki was fighting against a lot of them and was winning, the bat was forced to let go of Li leaving Fox to try and get Sonic back. It was futile since Fox was too small to even cause some serious damage.

"What is your motivation for saving him?" Li had to ask Fox, "He's useless. No one wants him, yet you still try to save him. Why?"

"Sonic is really dear to me," Fox began, "And I won't let you take him."

Li scoffed, "Too bad. I am. This is where you stop clinging to me."

Li stopped flying in order to grab Fox with his free hand. He threw him at the rest of the bats. Fox manage to pull a black feather that was in the back of his tunic though. That black feather stood out from the rest. The dark angel didn't noticed and continued to glide through the halls.

Pit was catching up to him. He saw the bats ahead of him and cut most of them in half. Hoshi-Tsuki killed most of them surprisingly though. The angel caught Fox in his left hand and placed him on his right shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No…" Fox mumbled, "I feel like my bones are crushed…then again, Master Hand does it all the time..."

Pit ignored the answered and continued the chase. He knew that Ike was behind him telling him to stop for some strange reason. He didn't care. He had to save Sonic from Li.

Li was too far up ahead from Pit. When he reached a certain part of the mansion, he disappeared in the purple smoke that was surrounding the area. Fox gasped and told Pit to stop going up ahead. The angel refused to listen.

Ike miraculously caught up to him and grabbed his wings pulling him back.

"What are you doing Ike?" Pit asked in anger, "Let me go! I have to save Sonic!"

"You don't know what's out there!" Ike told him. He was using most of his strength to get Pit to stop that he had to drop Rangell.

"This mansion is the dangerous part of the mansion…" Fox began, "Only Ganondorf and Bowser could tolerate this part. Anyone else would probably end up as a zombie or a meal for the Wire Frames or whatever is behind the smoke. I hate to admit this Pit, but we lost him."

"NO!" Pit shouted, "I still sense Li's presence! I can still catch up to him!"

Pit's struggle became futile. Ike was not letting him go.

_Not again! _Pit thought to himself. _It's just like that time I couldn't do anything for Li! NO!_

Ike noticed that the angel was losing strength and slowly released him from his grip. The angel ended up falling on his knees. The blue haired swordsmen turned away from the angel as he said words that he didn't want to hear again.

"I couldn't save him…"

Pit punched the floor with his right fist and kneeled down. Tears started to flow from his eyes and no matter how much he tried to old it in, they kept coming like rain at a funeral. Ike didn't want to see his tears but could not say anything to lighten the mood.

Pit wasn't the only one who was crying. Fox was crying too. He was right there when Sonic was taken yet didn't have the power to protect him. All he got in the end was this black feather that had no use.

* * *

Back in Heaven, the royal bodyguards had a problem. They all knew what they wanted to get Li for his 18th birthday, but they had no money! Palutena wasn't helping either. You would think that the Goddess of Light would be generous and give you enough money to buy all the stuff?

Palutena had a good reason not to give the royal bodyguards her supply of valuable that were worth a lot of money. The main reason was that the price would have been over 100000000 yen (932,198,344 US dollars). Angel Land would go bankrupt if the royal bodyguards got the money from her. (A reason why they need Pit there so he could keep them all from spending so much).

Plan A didn't work, so they went to Plan B. Plan B was hacking into Pit's account and take all of his money that the Angel Land ATM could have. Would have been good if they knew the password.

"Nice plan Isaak," Pepper said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, if you can figure out the password, zen we can take all of his money."

"Palutena," Pepper guessed.

Isaak put that in. It didn't work.

"Next."

"Death," Roger guessed.

Isaak didn't like that one. Pit wouldn't have that word as a password.

"Princesse Himeno?"

"Light?" she guessed.

Isaak put that one in and that one didn't work.

"Your mom," Mcenche joked.

"Be serious!" Pepper shouted.

"Fine! Captain?"

Isaak put both of them down and both did not work.

"The 'your mom' one was a good guess though," Isaak joked, "Next."

"Alexander?" Sun-Wong guessed.

"Who is that?"

"It's the light Aeon. You know we all have a summon creature."

"I haven't seen him use it."

"I don't think he has one."

Isaak typed the name it. It didn't work again.

"I'm out of ideas."

"Ike," Aqua suggested.

"That swordsmen dude?" Isaak questioned, "There is NO way that Armpit would put that guys name as password."

"It would be so easy to get into his account," Pepper told the 7th seat girl.

"try…" she mumbled.

Isaak put those three letters in…and it worked!

Everyone minus Aqua jaw dropped.

"Armpit really needs a better password than that," Isaak said with a sigh.

"Pitiful," Roger joked.

"Don't take the names I come up for him!" Isaak shouted as he checked to see how much money was in his account. His eyes became as wide as watermelons, "What the hell! He's a billionaire!"

"Well duh! He's in Brawl," Pepper told him with a sigh.

"Okay…well…I'm taking 10000000000 yen (93,217,831,026 US dollars)."

"_-sweatdrop-_ Do we need that much?" Mcenche asked.

"We need the money for presents," Himeno stated, "As well as birthday ornaments, food for everyone, souvenirs and-"

"YAOI!" Pepper finished.

Himeno laughed nervously, "Yes yaoi and the Brawl game itself. I'm surprised that Pepper has a Wii but doesn't have Brawl."

"I'm sorry if I play Tales of Symphonia!"

"We need to see what Pit is doing in Brawl," Sun-Wong told her, "We don't need you playing over 80 hours of Tales of Symphonia just to get the gay endings!"

"But I like Lloyd/Zelos!"

"Why is Lloyd seme?" Sun-Wong questioned.

"And why the hell are we talking about yaoi?" Mcenche questioned losing his cool. He did not like the homosexual subject.

"I can answer both questions. Sun-Wong's question because Zelos is just TOO girly to be seme and yaoi is my life!"

"Yo need to get a life…" Roger mumbled.

That earned the black angel a kick from Chobi which the yellow bird came out of nowhere.

Isaak grunted, "Instead of talking about a gay pairing, could we go now?"

The female royal bodyguards looked at each other and announced, "WE'RE NOT READY YET!"

All the males fell over anime style. This was going to take forever.

* * *

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?  
I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free_

* * *

**Me: TBC with 7098 words.**

**Yohko: What the hell is up with you and yaoi?**

**Me: A lot of people ask me that. I love it and I strongly support it!**

**Yohko: You kind of ruined the mood at the very end…**

**Me: So? Anything with the royal bodyguards until a certain part of the story is non-serious and these scenes are important because we aren't doing our job.**

**Yohko: And why did Sonic have to go?**

**Me: Because I love torturing him. He's not finished yet like the other Smashers that disappeared though. Notes!**

**1. I was just checking a popularity poll and it seems like Wario is the most unpopular character in the game beside Mr. Game and Watch and Ice Climbers which I don't know why these two are unpopular. I decided to make a reference that the more popular you are, the more money you make in Brawl. From chapter 4, Link and Toon Link are the most popular so earn the most money. This is followed by Sonic, Meta Knight, Pit, and Lucario. This explains how Pit has so much money in his account.**

**2. On Brawl Wiki and the Luigi trophies itself say that Luigi is overshadowed by Mario A LOT and that opened a dark power within him called the Negative Zone. There are even some pictures of Mario and Luigi where Luigi doesn't seem happy. Super Paper Mario is the biggest reference to Luigi's dark side which they call him Mr. L. This picture right here is cool. You should look at it. I feel sorry for Luigi though. And Super Paper Mario is one of the DARKEST Mario games in the series. No seriously! People ended up dieing in that game. Make sure to add the the http crap when you put in this URL. It's on my favorite's though. kojinkaluigigodzilla./art/Two-Souls-One-Body-84450001**

**3. Before Brawl came out in Japan, there was a poll that asked people who they wanted most in Brawl. Sepiroth was among the top people who they wanted in Brawl. I still don't know how Sonic won. Personally, I think it would have been Sora. I don't really like Cloud that much. And…Naruto was on the list too…he would have been my punching bag if he was in Brawl.**

**4. Ever wonder why Sonic came at the very end of SSE instead of the beginning? In most Sonic games, Sonic would instantly rush in to help, but not SSE. The reason for this was because the creator was already ahead of making the game and had no room for him in the main story, so they put him at the end. In this story though, Sonic was more reluctant to come.**

**5. Again, this had to do with popularity. Since Shadow is the second most popular character in the Sonic fandom, they put him as an assist trophy. Tails was going to be one too, but they took him out at the last minute along with Rosalina and someone else from Mother 3.**

**6. Sonic was thinking of a threesome. **

**So…uh…the black feather is very important in the next two chapters. It does something to Fox? Can you guess what it does?**

**And I'm glad that people are responding to the poll.**

_**So besides grammar and changing how the royal bodyguards talk, there was nothing wrong with this chapter. **_


	20. The Lost

**The Lost**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, and Pepper. I also don't own the song that belongs to TATU. **

**Summary: Pit and the Smashers try to figure out from R.O.B. where Li is holding Sonic and the other Smashers. When Master Hand finds out that they plan on leaving to find him without his permission, he makes a deal with Pit. If they can save Sonic from Li before midnight, he will let them leaving the mansion slide. Fail and not only will they be punished, but Sonic won't be coming back to the mansion…ever. Pit takes the challenge knowing quite well that six hours isn't enough to find Li. Will the Smashers be able to save Sonic? And Sonic finds out a sad part of Li. Additionally, the royal bodyguards finally leave, but…they end up in Antarctica. WTF?**

**This is part 1 of 2 of the rescue mission. I'm quite excited about this chapter. And no Sonic isn't gone like the other Smashers that vanished. No, Li wants to have a personal chat with him as well as another SEGA character that wants revenge. Ulala warned Sonic about him. Well, there will be some Saki/Isaac at long last! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 20: The Lost**

* * *

_All the things she said_  
_All the things she said_  
_Running through my head_  
_Running through my head_  
_(Running through my head)_  
_All the things she said_  
_All the things she said_  
_Running through my head_  
_Running through my head_  
_All the things she said_  
_This is not enough_  
_(This is not enough)_  
_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_  
_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

* * *

"Come on R.O.B., get on the stupid Google Earth, dammit!" Saki cursed at the robot.

After hearing about Sonic's capture, Saki and Isaac instantly went to the computer room where R.O.B. awaited. They tried to get online, but the internet was down. A great way to start the evening.

"Someone must have messed up R.O.B.'s program…" Isaac mumbled looking into the robot's eyes. They weren't responding to anything.

"Must have been the Li look alike…" Saki mumbled looking behind the robot, "Does this guy have any cords or anything that might bring the internet back up?"

The Smashers made it to the computer room, all upset with Sonic's capture and hopeful that Saki knew what he was doing.

After five minutes of the internet not coming back up, Saki shot R.O.B. with his cannon sword forcing Isaac to pull him away from the robot.

"You damn robot! Someone's life is in danger and all you can say is "Page cannot be displayed?" Bullshit!"

"Calm down Saki! Shooting R.O.B. isn't going to solve anything!" Isaac told him.

Saki calmed down, "You're right. It won't."

"_-sweatdrop-_ Then don't throw a fit."

Saki crossed his arms and sighed, "Now what?" He turned toward the other Smashers, "If I can't access the map, then I can't check to see where this Lived person might be keeping Sonic."

"You wouldn't be able to find him…" Pit mumbled, "Li could never be found when we played hide and seek…"

Ash glared at the angel, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Red please…" Peach murmured.

"He's saying that if we don't have any clues to where might Lived might be, then we won't be able to find him using Google Earth," Ike explained.

Ash glanced at the blue haired swordsmen and then looked away annoyed that Ike responded to Pit again.

Fox (who was sitting on Peach's shoulder at the time) was still holding onto the black feather. He was still angry at himself for not being able to protect Sonic possibly more than Pit. Just a little more and he might have been able to knock the Sonic trophy out of Li's hand.

"Maybe…" Fox began, "We could use this feather to track Lived down."

The Smashers turned to the little fox, "How?"

"I think R.O.B. has a tracking advice somewhere in his system. If we could use that, then we could find out where Lived is."

"That might work…" Pit whispered, "But knowing Lived…he wouldn't leave evidence like this…"

"It's worth a try," Ike said.

They all turned back to Saki who gave them a confused look.

"What?"

"Can you hack into R.O.B.'s system to check if it has a tracking advice?" Snake questioned.

"_-sweatdrop-_ Uh…I was never the computer wiz. My fiancé was...hee-hee…"

Everyone except Pit fell over anime style.

"Then what did you do?" Pit questioned immediately.

"I was on the offense like ninety-five percent of the time. I never had to touch a computer," Saki answered.

"Useless…" Pit murmured.

"HEY! Airan wouldn't let me touch a computer!"

"You probably messed up the system if you came in contact with it…"

"I'm hurt…"

The Smashers got back up and turn toward Snake.

"What about you Snake?" Peach asked, "Can't you hack into R.O.B. and activate the tracking device."

Snake shook his head, "I'm with Saki. I'm always on the battlefield that I didn't have to do technical stuff."

"But you have the IQ of 180!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ask someone else."

There was a long pause in the room until a new voice said, "I'll do it. Move out of the way!"

Everyone's eyes widened at the newcomer making his way toward the robot.

"Gary, you're okay!" Ash said.

The Pokémon Researcher gave Ash a thumbs up, "That capsule really works. Since I'm no good at fighting, I think I'll bypass R.O.B.'s structure and use that tracking device."

"Gary…"

"I'm okay Ash, don't worry about it."

Pit couldn't even look at Gary directly. He still felt guilty for saying all those terrible things about him.

Gary started getting to work and boy was he fast. He instantly found out what was wrong with R.O.B. and got him to respond automatically. The Pokémon Researcher then asked for the black feather. Peach handed the feather to Gary, which he showed it to the robot. R.O.B. examined it and then made several weird beeping noises. His head started to turn as it tried to detect Lived with the matching aura of the black feather. Several minutes passed and it couldn't find Li's location. At long last, R.O.B. managed to find the matching aura. A light appeared from the robot's eyes as it showed on the huge computer screen (like the one from SSE). Where Li was the red dot on the map of Japan.

"And here I thought he was gone from this place," Snake said.

Saki glanced at the location and frowned, "In my world, the place where Lived is a military researching lab that was unknown to the public. They used it to experiment on the Ruffians…"

Upon the mentioning of 'Ruffian' though, Saki glanced at his own arm. How long would it take before he became a Ruffian and lose himself again?

"So," Isaac began, "If this Japan has the same layout as the Japan in your world, then that means you could lead us to the place easily."

"Yes."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ash questioned, "Let's go save Sonic!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that…" said a voice.

Everyone froze as they turned around to see Master Hand in his human form along with Crazy Hand in his human form as well.

"You plan on leaving this mansion without my permission again?" he asked in his calm tone of voice.

"Well…no Master Hand…I mean…"

"Please Master Hand, this is important!" Peach exclaimed, "Sonic is in danger!"

"As well as everyone else who disappeared," he added, "From what I heard, it seems that you would only save Sonic and abandon the rest of the Smashers that disappeared."

Peach was speechless.

"I can not afford a majority of you guys to disappear," Master Hand told them, "What would those outside of the mansion think?"

_In the end, it's always the humans that come first. _Pit thought to himself bitterly.

"Are you saying that we should just abandon Sonic?" Knuckles asked in rage. His anger was getting the best of him.

"Don't raise your voice against my brother!" Crazy warned, "He doesn't like to be challenged by those outside of the mansion."

"What did you say?"

"Stand down Knuckles," the princess told him calmly.

"Me stand down to this hot shot? Give me a break! Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds come first before the humans! Sonic is in danger and this Lived has six of the seven Chaos Emeralds! If he gets all seven, we're all doomed!"

"You act like you have no faith in Shadow…" Isaac said in a low tone.

"I do but-"

"Shut up Knucklehead!" Pit spat.

Shocked that Pit called him by the nickname he did not like, he stopped going up against Master Hand. The angel however stood up to him.

"Do you not have faith in your fighters that you live with everyday?" Pit questioned in a bold tone.

Master rubbed his chin before saying, "Are you challenging me?"

The determined look on Pit's face was his answer. Lucas shivered upon feeling the tension between the two.

"Pit, you might be one of my brother's favorite Smashers, but that doesn't mean you can abuse that title!" Crazy warned.

"I'm not," Pit said simply, "I'm just wondering if Master is afraid of going out of business for saving one of us."

"Pit!" Ash shouted but was cut off by Master Hand.

"How serious are you in getting Sonic back from your stalker?" Master Hand questioned.

Everyone turned to Pit to see what he would do. The angel responded by going on his knees in a begging position surprising them all.

"Please Master. Let us go and save Sonic. It was my fault that this all happened. I have to get him back at all cost."

Master Hand was impressed with Palutena's captain. He was like she said. A child that won't take no for an answer. When an angel begs, you can't say no that easily unless you were a heartless being.

"All right. I'll you guys go save Sonic," Master Hand finally said.

The other Smasher's expressions changed from worry to delight. Pit rose his head up from the floor, "Really?"

"But on two conditions," Master Hand continued, "Listen well. It is almost 6:00 PM now. You have until midnight to get Sonic and any of the Smashers back that you happen to find with Lived. At midnight, I will use my power to teleport you guys back to the mansion whether you saved him or not. If you don't have Sonic with you when I teleport you all back, then he will not be allowed to come back to the mansion. _Ever._"

The Smashers gasped at Master Hand's declaration.

"So you were planning on kicking Sonic out from the beginning?" Fox asked in disbelief.

"It was a hard decision, but I feel like Sonic isn't ready for Brawl," Master Hand explained, "His fighting moves have gotten worse ever since the incident and isn't improving a bit. I can't allow a Smasher who can't recover instantly to continue fighting."

_No one can recover from a rape incident that easily. _Gary thought to himself. _It's just the way we all are._

"Sonic will improve when he gets back, I swear it!" Fox promised.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Saki told him knowing very well that Sonic wasn't going to change his personality in one day.

"The second," Master Hand continued, "Is that only five of you can go and rescue Sonic. I will not bring the whole mansion with you."

That limited the Smashers plenty. Only five out of the ten Smashers in the room could go.

"What about those that aren't chained to his place?" Knuckles questioned.

"You can go but let me warn you, I might not teleport you back here without a price."

Knuckles chuckled, "That's okay. I always find my way back to places like this."

"Good. Then you can go along as the sixth person, but you will not be teleported back. Pit, do you accept these terms?" Master Hand questioned.

Pit stood up and nodded his head, "Six hours is plenty."

Ash wasn't so sure. From the location on the map, it would take at least two hours to get there just by running at top speed and the rapid fans were going to make it worse. Then infiltrating the base would take hours and Pit might end up facing Li in order to save Sonic resulting in a long battle where they won't be able to get Sonic within the time limit.

"Good. You have fifteen minutes before I allow you guys to go. Choose wisely in who you want to go rescue Sonic. When you're ready, come meet me at the entrance. I will be waiting."

With that said, Master walked out of the computer room with Crazy following him. Ike glanced at Pit and saw the fire in his eyes. He had never seen Pit this determined.

"Pit, is this going to be okay?" Ike asked.

"I'm positive," Pit said, "This is what I was trained for in Heaven. All those missions with the royal bodyguards will pay off at long last."

"So…" Lucas began in a quiet tone, "Who's going to go?"

Everyone turned to Pit.

"Since it seems like Pit is going to be the captain, he's going to be the one that will choose who will go and who will stay," Ash said in a sarcastic tone.

"I already know who is coming with me," Pit answered. He glanced at Gary, "Gary, can you hand me the feather. I want to test something out."

"Umm…okay…"

Gary took the black feather and handed it to Pit. The angel examined it and smiled to himself. _Just as I thought. This feather has the same aura as Sun-Wong's book describes it to be._

"What's up?" Fox asked.

Pit glanced at the fox and grinned, "Fox, can you come over here. I want to try something."

Fox gave Peach a worried look before jumping down. The other Smashers moved away as Pit pointed the feather at Fox.

"Just picture yourself your normal size again and this should work," Pit instructed.

Fox obeyed as he closed his eyes and pictured himself his normal, stronger self that would be able to protect Sonic. The angel closed his eyes. A light seemed to be going out of Pit's body and into the feather which was directed to Fox. The leader of Star Fox was engulfed with a black and white light. The other Smashers watched in amazement as Fox began to grow. He continued until he was his normal size again.

"You can open your eyes now," Pit told him.

Fox opened his eyes. He looked around and noticed that things seemed smaller. He looked at his arms and tail and cheered, "Yes! Fox McCloud is back!"

Peach couldn't help but giggle at his statement.

"That's only temporarily…" Pit said.

Fox turned toward him confused, "What?"

"It won't last long. I say that it would take six hours at most before you turned back to your miniature self."

"WHAT?"

"So this isn't a cure?" Gary questioned.

Pit shook his head, "No, this spell can only be used three times. Once the third time has been reached, then you will die."

"That's messed up…" Fox said as his ear drooped down. His body slumped as well.

"I think with this spell, there is a way to stay your normal self permanently…" Pit mumbled.

"And that is?"

"I forgot…"

There were a lot of groans and sighs coming from the Smashers. Pit glanced at Fox and told him, "You shouldn't worry about the effects now though. We have to focus on saving Sonic. And you're coming with me."

"Who are the others?" Snake questioned.

"Ike, Ash, and Saki," Pit answered.

Snake slumped to the floor depressed. When it came to infiltration missions, he was the man for the job. Chances are that he would have blown up everything he saw though along with Saki.

"Why me?" Saki asked.

"Because Japan is where you were born. You know the streets by heart in your world, so you should be able to lead us to this laboratory very easily."

"But there are some minor differences in this Japan and my Japan,"

"For Sonic's sake, will you do it?" Pit questioned.

Saki was quiet for a second before he nodded his head.

"Good. You might want to get your things before we go."

Pit gave Ash and Ike a glance before leaving but not before saying, "Peach and Lucas, just try to act normal around everyone and try to find the Smashers that Snake said were missing. They should still be in this mansion and not captured."

Once the angel was gone, Ike let out a huge yawn before saying, "I'm going to go get my potions. I'll meet you at the entrance Red."

Ash nodded his head before the blue haired swordsmen left. Fox allowed Hoshi-Tsuki to rest on his shoulder for a change. The leader of Star Fox glanced at the Pokemon Trainer before leaving with an unhappy mercenary, Lucas and the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Knuckles followed soon after mumbling about bringing in reinforcements.

Ash glanced at Gary, "Are you going to be okay by yourself? It's not safe here."

"I know," Gary said calmly, "But Sonic comes first Ash. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just focus on saving your friend."

"Gary…"

Before Ash and Gary got into their make out scene, Saki and Isaac quickly left the room dragging R.O.B. with them.

* * *

Saki and Isaac were technically alone in the hallway. Saki was trying to memorize the map, so he could lead the Smashers to Sonic without getting lost and wasting precious time.

"Saki," Isaac began, "You know what this means?"

"Hmm?"

"If you guys succeed in this mission, Master Hand might allow you to be in the fourth Smash lineup…"

Saki shook his head, "I like being an assist trophy."

Isaac was shocked, "You do?"

"Yeah! We stay in battle for fifteen seconds at least, but we're invincible and can cause massive damage to everyone!" Saki explained.

"But our boundaries…"

"Plus, I got to meet some cool people just by becoming one." Saki stopped walking as he continued his speech, "For example, I met someone who resembles my fiancé, an emo hedgehog, a cute starfish, and-"

"Shadow isn't emo and Stafy is a star. Not a starfish," Isaac corrected.

"I knew that. Anyway, the one I'm most happy to meet…is…" Saki paused as he glanced at the blonde. Isaac was blushing the longer he stared at him, "You…"

Isaac turned his head away embarrassed, "D-Don't say things like that! We all know that you're straight and want to get in bed with Lyn, so stop acting like you want to make love with me!"

Saki frowned, "Who said I was straight?"

"…Mr. Resetti."

"I'm going to play Whack-A-Mole with that animal when I come back…" Saki mumbled in an angry tone.

"You're not straight?"

"I'm bisexual. There's a difference there!"

"…"

The two glanced at R.O.B. for a second. Saki couldn't bring the robot with him to show the map. Ash will probably end up getting a communicator from Gary at the very least.

"Umm…" Isaac began in a shy tone.

"What is it?"

"I…uh…"

Isaac searched through his pockets and pulled out a ring. It had a hawk as the jewel part of the ring. He took Saki's hand and put it on his pinkie finger.

"It's a War Ring…" Isaac began, "It should help you if you run any trouble…it helped me when I was fighting in my world…so…"

The blonde removed his hand from Saki. The dirty blonde looked at it and gave a blank stare, "It's rather small."

"T-That's because I-"

"You have small hands. I understand that."

Isaac was flustered again. His face became more red when Saki took this opportunity to seize Isaac in a passionate kiss. R.O.B. was not happy and closed his eyes not wanting to see anything.

The kiss lasted for two minutes before they pulled apart.

"I'll see you when I get back," Saki told him.

"Please be careful…"

Saki gave him a wink as he rushed off to the entrance of the mansion. Isaac was left there to stare at Saki's back as it got smaller and smaller.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Isaac questioned himself.

R.O.B. gave a robotic noise that would have translated to "I don't know." Isaac looked at the robot and then sighed.

* * *

Fifteen minutes was almost up. Ash and Pit were not waiting at the entrance yet. Ike waited impatiently for them. When the two came, it seemed that they came to some sort of truce that allowed each other to speak to one another again without feeling awkward. Ash had a watch of some sort on his right arm. Pit seemed to be carrying one of Sonic's gold rings which he stuffed somewhere in his tunic.

Once all the Smashers (and assist trophy) were gathered, Master Hand grinned. Pit had chosen a decent team to go rescue Sonic. Although Master would have considered Snake a better choice than Ash mainly because of battle experience.

"Good news!" Master began, "Since you guys are going to a destination far away from here and since I don't want some horde fan girl getting our phone number, I decided that you will be able to use the Air Ride Machines."

Fox's eyes widened, "But they belong to Kirby and Meta Knight! We can't just take them without their permission."

"Meta Knight will allow it," Crazy told him, "And Kirby wouldn't care as long as it isn't his Warp Star. Anyway, you cannot choose Dragoon or Hydra Star. Choose from any of the others."

With that said, Crazy snapped his fingers and almost all the Air Ride Machines appeared in front of them. Pit decided that he would be flying the whole way though. Fox wanted something that resembled his Arwing, so he chose the Jet Star. Ike wanted to keep up with Pit in the air, so he chose Wing Star despite not liking the pattern on it. Saki chose Shadow Star because it was the strongest machine that could fly in the air for a while. Since Saki was also a risk taker, it was no wonder he chose it.

Ash was about to get on the Flight Warp Star when he heard a familiar cry. Ash slowly turned his head toward the voice.

"I'm sorry Pikachu, but you're going to have to stay here…" he told his yellow Pokémon.

"Pika pi…"

Ash smiled sadly as he petted Pikachu on the head, "I'll be okay. Just look after Gary for me while I'm gone, okay?"

Pikachu nodded his head sadly. He started to walk away from his trainer. He gave Ash one last glance before racing over to Crazy Hand.

"Where is Knuckles?" Ike questioned.

As if Ike really needed to ask that. Knuckles came flying on an Extreme Gear that seemed to belong to Shadow.

"Miss me much?" he asked.

The Smashers ignored him.

"Okay," Master Hand began, "Now that you all have something to fly you across the city, you may leave in ten seconds…"

Master Hand started counting down like it was a race to see who could get to the laboratory first. Ash quickly pulled his hat backwards. Saki made sure his hair wasn't in the way and that the ring would stay on. Knuckles was ready to fly through the air. Fox was turned on his scanner. Ike glanced at Pit who was ready to spread his wings. Pit was determined to save Sonic within the time limit. It was just like an role playing game somewhat.

"Three…two…one…GO!" Master Hand shouted.

With that, Crazy Hand snapped his fingers and the door opened. All the Air Ride Machines and Extreme Gear took off at extreme speed. Pit waited for them to be ahead so he could open his wings and take off at blinding speed.

Once Pit was gone, Crazy close the door. Pikachu let out a worried cry. Master Hand said a few words that they wouldn't be able to hear.

"Make me proud. Don't make me regret allowing you guys in Brawl."

* * *

Midna snickered upon seeing Li in slight panic. That black feather that was next to the black rose was gone and that was all because Midna decided to attach it to Li when he went to capture Sonic. It's funny how he lost an item that was so important that if the good guys got it, they would become stronger.

"Dammit Midna! Why did you have to attach that feather on my tunic?" Li asked quite annoyed. It's surprising that he didn't sound angry. Just annoyed.

"I thought you would notice," Midna said with a laugh, "You're stronger than Pit, so you would think that you would notice the aura."

Li turned away. Midna could tell that he was flustered from that simple mistake.

"I can't help it if I lose feathers from flying."

"…Tee-hee."

"I'm going to kill you when I complete my mission…" Li murmured. Midna knew he wasn't serious though.

"You wouldn't kill me," the Princess of Twilight told him simply, "You have goodness in your heart unlike the other men I've befriended."

"I'm not your friend, and I'm the same as those pathetic humans…"

"You're not. Isn't that why you turned that hedgehog back into his original form as soon as he got here?"

Li scoffed, "I only did that for that guy to beat him up and take his revenge…"

"And what happens if that guy kills him when you're not in the room?"

There was a long pause. Li gave Midna a look that could kill. Midna let out a cackle as he sped walk out of the room cursing to himself.

"He does have a heart," Midna told herself.

* * *

_This darkness is familiar. Have I been in it before?_

**_You have?_**

_W-Who said that!_

**_I'm disappointed in you Sunny-boy. To not be able to recognize your uncle's voice._**

_Uncle Chuck? Where are you?_

_**With your mother and father away from you.**_

_W-Why?_

_**You should have been born a daughter. If you were, we wouldn't have died in vain.**_

_That's not…_

_**You should die in this hellhole right now!**_

_No! Uncle Chuck, please help me! I don't want be in this darkness again!_

**_DIE!_**

_AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

* * *

Sonic opened his eyes as soon as he was hit by the beam of light that attacked him in his nightmare.

_Uncle Chuck really hates me…_ Sonic thought to himself.

The blue hedgehog looked around and saw nothing but darkness. Was he still in his nightmare? No, there was light coming from a computer to the left of him meaning he was still alive. He tried to walk over to the light, only to realize that his feet were off the ground and his hands were chained up as the chain hung from the ceiling.

_What the?_

"Your finally awake blue hedgehog," said a voice, "Now my revenge can start."

Sonic flinched upon hearing the voice. _Oh no…_

The figure emerged from the shadow with an axe in hand ready to chop someone's head off. The figure was none other than Alex Kidd. The killer of one of his best friends at SEGA Superstar Tennis Tournament.

"W-Why are you here?" Sonic asked. He tried not to sound scared, but he was. You would be too when a killer has an axe in his hands ready to chop your bones and probably use your insides to make cupcakes.

"To have my friends. The black cupid said that I could have my way with you, so I thought I should kill you right now for taking everything away from me," Alex explained.

Sonic shook his head, "Wasn't killing him enough?"

"No, he was just someone that postponed your death and shortened his greatly."

"He had nothing to do with this! It was just a tennis match between you and me!"

"Everything was at sake in that match," Alex spat, "I could have risen to fame by defeating you once and for all and get revenge on the company that fired me for your sorry sake."

Sonic was confused, "What do you mean?"

"When they saw your sorry self wondering the earth with your supernatural speed, they instantly took a liking to you for your fake personality. You helped them achieve their dreams when I couldn't. What did they do to me after they took you in? Simple, they fired me saying that it's useless to make it back to the top. How dare they?"

Sonic turned his head away from the killer. He indirectly caused some pain in this man, "I'm sorry."

"It's too late to apologize," Alex said with an evil laugh.

"But-"

"If 'sorry' was good enough, there would be no need for hell!"

"But you ruined HIS life by killing him! He didn't deserve it!"

"Anyone who sides with you will die. Once I kill you, I'm going after that little monkey and then that reporter!"

"You stay away from Ai-Ai and Ulala! They did nothing to you!"

"Except call the police and force me to hide in the shadows until the day I would be captured. I guess you could say I was thankful to the black cupid for allowing me to hide out in this abandoned laboratory."

"Lived is here?"

"Did he not capture you?"

Sonic couldn't remember what happened after he was hit by the dark beam. He prayed that Fox and Hoshi-Tsuki were okay.

"Enough with the chitchat! Time to spill the blood that I wanted to see the first time I met you and stole my life away!"

Sonic watched in fear as Alex raised his axe. The hedgehog closed his eyes waiting for his head to be chopped off. The axe came down on him, but it only hit his right shoulder. He screamed in pain as the axe was pulled out of it. The blue hedgehog opened one eye to see why his head wasn't chopped off. He then saw the black angel behind Alex gripping on the arm that held the axe.

"Who said you could kill my test subject?" Li asked in a dark tone.

Alex glared at the Pit look alike, "You said I could have my way with him, so why can't I kill him? You broke our promise!"

"I told you we need him alive. The boss has to confirm something about him before violent actions can occur," Li explained.

"You bastard."

"That's Mcenche's title. I'm known as The Devil. So lay off the violent act for a while, huh?"

Alex brought his axe down and glared at the dark angel, "I will kill him. Just you wait."

"Do it when we're not finished and I'll send you to hell," Li promised.

Alex said nothing as he walked back into the darkness.

Sonic sighed with relief despite his shoulder being in pain. He was just saved from the blink of death from the person who wanted to capture all the Smashers.

"Before you say thank you," Li began, "I'm just going to say this. I did not stop him for your sorry ass. My boss has to confirm something about you before any violent actions can happen."

Sonic couldn't glare at the devil. He didn't have the strength to, "What do I have that he wants?"

"Beside the Chaos Emeralds," Li stated as he held a brown bag with six of the seven emeralds. He used his other hand to point his double edge sword at his heart, "It has something to do with your heart."

Sonic was confused, "My heart?"

"He's too confusing? He kept saying, "The heart is the purest part of the body" and "A pure heart could ruin my plans" or something among those lines. I don't know what the hell he's talking about, so I'll let him confirm his superstition with the experiments."

Sonic hated that word. When it came to being different, Sonic was the one that usually stood out. People always wanted to exam him so they could figure out why he was blue, why he could talk, and he could run so fast that he broke the speed barrier.

"So be a good boy and cooperate. Otherwise, I wouldn't mine being the one to violate you again."

Sonic trembled. He didn't want to be raped _**again**_.

Suddenly, Midna appeared from the shadows and gave Li a worried look.

"Two Smashers are here to speak with you."

Li frowned, "Tell them to come in. I'll give them a surprise for helping me make Pit snap."

_So he had something to do with Pit letting everything out… _Sonic thought to himself.

Midna nodded as she disappeared. She came back with two familiar Smashers with her. Both were giving a mean stare at the devil. Li found this amusing. Sonic was stunned.

"You two…"

"We did what you wanted, so give us the money you said you would give us!" shouted the Smasher.

"Pichu!"

Li laughed bitterly, "And how much was that?"

"Enough to make a living."

Li continued to laugh, "You pig? Would I really give you and that yellow rat money that I don't even have?"

The Smasher was pissed off now. The Pichu by his side got into battle position.

"You deceived us?"

"It was easy. Wario, we all know that money is the most important thing to you than someone else's safety. That's why I asked YOU to act like you didn't know me."

Wario clenched his fist in anger and gritted his teeth, "If that's how it is, then I'll to everyone in the mansion who you are and the horrible things you did to him. You are-"

Wario didn't get to say who Li was possessing because he fired a dark beam at both of them engulfing them completely. When the dark beam was gone, they were nothing but trophies.

"A fitting end to two traitors" Li said with a laugh as he picked up the two trophies, "Eight down, two more to go."

"Why are you doing this to us?" Sonic questioned in anger, "What have we done to you to go back to that horrible state?"

"It's not what you did, it's what he did to me," Li mumbled.

"By he…you mean Pit…right?"

Li said nothing.

"Pit wouldn't do anything to hurt someone he cared for so dear."

"Is that why he hurt you today?" Li questioned in an angry tone, "If he truly cared for you, would he have attempted to rescue you when I captured you? Would he not have said those harsh words?"

Sonic was the one to be speechless now. It was true, Pit hurt him to the point where he felt like dying. Yet…he still wished for Pit rescue him.

"Face it. Pit isn't going to save you. Nor is anyone else."

"Pit will!"

"He won't. You admitted that you weren't suppose to even be in Brawl. If you ask me, it seems like you invaded their territory and ruined their lives. It would have been better if you were in that forest where you could get eaten at any time."

"SHUT UP!" Sonic screamed.

Li grinned. He was getting to him. The dark angel walked over to the hedgehog (after placing the Chaos Emeralds and trophies on the ground) and touched Sonic's wound. Sonic winced from the touch.

"So fragile yet they throw you away when you have great potential."

Sonic glared at the devil, "What…do you mean?"

"I don't know. You have to ask the boss. But let me ask you this. Why do you still believe in Pit? He's not coming. I should know from the years I've been with him."

Li knew that Pit would come to save Sonic out of regret but he also knew that using his past would make Sonic question the angel.

Sonic hid his eyes behind his spike. He didn't want to believe Li but when it came about the past, Li was an expert on Pit.

"No…I'm sure he'll come. I just know it…"

Li shook his head. He had no choice but to use that power that he hated.

"I guess I have no choice…"

Li used his free hand to lift Sonic's chin and force to look into his eyes. He murmured a spell in his head and all went black for Sonic for a few seconds.

* * *

Sonic didn't know what happened. One minute he was force to stare at Li and the next, he was back in that black void. He realized that his hands were chained anymore. He looked around and saw nothing but black. He didn't like it.

The blue hedgehog noticed a white pair of wings in the darkness. He ran over to them.

"Pit you're here! I knew you would come!"

When the angel turned around though, he wasn't smiling. He giving Sonic a smug look. Sonic was confused.

"Pit?"

"Why would I come and save you?" he asked in an emotionless tone.

"Eh?"

"My life has been ruined ever since you came into my life! I can't even cause chaos with Satoshi or speak with Ike without you clinging to me everywhere I go! It's annoying!"

"Pit, I-"

"Why can't you protect yourself for a change instead of relying on others? What are you going to do if we weren't around?"

"But you're here now, so…"

"And who said I would rescue you from this fate? You don't deserve to be in Brawl. I was so excited thinking that someone like Lloyd would come. I trained for the day to fight him in one on one match trying to determine who was the better swordsmen. Well, that dream is gone when he you came!"

Sonic was stunned. Was this what Pit was feeling from the very beginning? No! If that was so, then why did Pit take the time to befriend him?

"You're a disgraceful fighter! Mario doesn't have a challenge when he's fighting against you. You're a horrible partner and you suck in general. I kept asking Master Hand why he kept you instead of kicking you out? He said you had potential! Potential for what? Being the downfall of us Smashers? Give me a break! I don't know why I'm speaking to you now!"

The hedgehog felt like crying. Pit was getting him where it hurts the most.

"Pit, I'm sorry."

"I'll only forgive you," Pit began, "If you rot in this hellhole to the end of time!"

"Pit no!"

Sonic grabbed the angel by his waist trying to embrace him. The angel just shoved him off. He fell to the ground.

"Get away from me you filthy animal! I want nothing to do with you!"

Sonic shook his head in disbelief, "No Pit…I-"

"Just die."

Pit turned his back on him as he faded away into the light. Sonic tried to get up and chase after him only to realize that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Pit, don't leave me!" he cried out, "You were…one of my first friends at Smash Brothers Mansion… please…don't leave me…"

The angel turned his head to the hedgehog and grinned evilly as he continued toward the light. The light disappeared engulfing him. Sonic was left in the dark again. Alone. He was on his knees crying like he never cried before.

"Don't…leave me…Pit…"

"How pathetic," said a voice, "An angel abandoning his friend in need? Not so angelic I see."

Sonic didn't even bother turning around to see who was pitying him. He should have because it seemed like the person was a man, but he was surrounded by purple smoke so you couldn't see his body completely.

"My poor boy. That angel can't be your friend if he left you alone like that."

Sonic turned his head slightly, "Who are you…?"

"My name is of no concern. I am just a man that will lead you out of the darkness if an angel that you considered a friend wouldn't."

Sonic shook his head trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. They kept on coming.

"I'll only help you on one condition though," the man said.

"What is the condition?" Sonic asked. He had lost all hope already.

"You are different from the others who you fight along side with. I need to confirm something about your body."

Sonic really didn't have a choice. He just nodded his head slowly. The man grinned.

"Good job my beautiful angel."

Sonic felt the purple smoke wrap around him as he was brought closer to the man. He felt the man embrace him. He glanced at the man's eyes. He couldn't look away. They kept pulling him in.

"Forget everything my angel, and you will feel no pain," the man said in a calming yet seductive voice, "If you do that, you will belong to me eventually."

Sonic felt like he lost control his body and emotions the more the man spoke. He just submitted to the darkness.

* * *

Li was disappointed with himself for using that move. The move basically turned the person that the victim loved the most against him and then his boss appearing and acting as the one who really cares. Once the boss got the victim where he wanted him, there would be no escape.

The devil knew that after he used that move against Sonic, the blue hedgehog would completely lose all hope for Pit coming to save him. He released him from his grip. The hedgehog's head drooped down. His eyes were a pale green. They had no emotion at all.

"Was this really okay?" Midna asked him snapping the devil out of his thoughts.

"The boss wanted it, so…"

"You looked like you didn't want to go through with it."

"It's just…that move…is so painful…I should know…"

Li walked over to the computer and started tapping some buttons on the huge keyboard, "The experiment will be starting now…"

Li pressed the red button on the keyboard. A capsule appeared behind Sonic. Li quickly threw his double edged sword at the chain cutting it down and allowing the capsule to place the hedgehog in it. The capsule closed instantly and started to fill up with water.

"You plan on drowning him?" Midna questioned.

"If what the boss says is true, then he won't drown," Li explained.

"And if he's wrong?"

"The boss is never wrong? If he is, then the hedgehog as good as dead."

Midna groaned as she trotted over to the computer glancing at the screens. Li watched as the capsule disappeared in into the darkness into another room. It showed on the computer screen where the room was. What happened in that room was that these wired came out of nowhere and attached itself to the capsule which was place in the middle. More wires surrounded the capsule like how vines would. A screen appeared on the top right of the computer came up and started tested for something in Sonic's body. Midna didn't know what it was, but Li did.

"It's only a matter of time now…"

* * *

It was taking longer to find the laboratory because Saki was having a hard time with his Air Ride Machine. It kept landing on the rooftops of Tokyo. He needed enough speed to continue. Flying next to Ash was really annoying because the Air Ride Machine that he was flying was faster than the Shadow Star in the air than on the ground.

"How many more minutes until we get there?" Ike asked.

Ash pressed a few buttons on the watch like thing and it showed a map of their current location, "It seems it would take thirty more minutes."

Ike groaned, "We've been riding for an hour now…"

"We still got five hours left to save Sonic," Knuckles told him.

"I know but-"

"Ah, daddy Ike is worried about his son!" Ash joked.

Ike rammed his Air Ride Machine into Ash which resulted in the Pokémon Trainer almost falling off of his. Saki flew above them before Ash's machine hit his.

"Wahhh! I'm going to fall!" Ash cried out.

Ike glared at the raven haired trainer, "Serves you right."

With that said, the mercenary flew ahead of the group. Pit slowed down in order to help the Pokémon Trainer back up.

"T-Thanks Pit…" he mumbled.

Pit shook his head, "It was nothing. Sonic comes first before we continue…"

Ash frowned. He didn't want to continue arguing with Pit anymore. It wasn't worth it and he didn't want to lose Pit's friendship.

"Pit…I…"

"What?"

"…Never mind…let's just focus on saving Sonic."

With that said, Pit flew next to Ike who slowed down for Pit's sake. The blue haired swordsmen checked the angel's face. His eyes told him that he regretted saying those horrible things to Sonic.

"Pit, we'll save Sonic," Ike reassured him.

Pit glanced at the blue haired swordsmen and nodded his head slowly, "I hope so."

"We will. Trust me on this."

Ike said those words with so much confidence that the angel knew he was telling the truth. Pit couldn't help but blush.

"I will."

Ash started to snicker. He was about to make another family joke when Fox rammed into him. Ash almost fell off his Air Ride Machine again.

"What the hell?"

"Don't start…" Fox mumbled.

Ash sighed, "Okay. I'll stop the jokes."

The five Smashers and Knuckles continue to soar through the air. Knuckles prayed that those that he contacted from his world would come and help them save Sonic soon. Chances are that they will knowing their leader's obsession with Sonic.

* * *

Li bowed to the darkness that was surrounding him. His boss summoned him for a little chat. The dark angel would have refused if it wasn't so urgent. He made his way through the dark hallways of the abandoned laboratory and entered a dark room. It required a password to enter it, but for Li only, it would open to him without any problems.

"What is it now?" Li asked in an aggravated tone.

There was no response. Li didn't like the silence in the room. It gave him the creeps knowing that his boss could kill him ay any moment in the darkness of this room.

The boss finally spoke, "You shouldn't speak so lowly of the one that gave you another chance of life."

Li turned his head away from the voice, "S-Sorry…Master…"

"That's better," the voice said in an evil tone. It was almost mocking him.

"Why did you call me?" Li asked.

"You should already know why," the voice began, "I have come to ask you of the hedgehog's condition."

"…It hasn't been that long…but judging from the record that the computer shows…your hypothesis seems to be correct…" Li answered.

The voice laughed bitterly to himself causing Li to shiver.

"I thought so. You know what this means Lived?"

"…No…"

"You must make sure he never gets in contact with those you considered your family. If he manages to speak to even one of them, even that Goddess of Light, the probability of Valefor coming back to life after all of these years will increase from the twenty percent to sixty-five percent."

"But I don't see how that hedgehog is related to the High Summoner Yuna!"

"The computer says it all."

"…It's unbelievable…"

Suddenly, there was a alarm that went off in the laboratory. Midna appeared from underneath the shadows to tell Li that the Smashers were coming. Li frowned.

"That was fast."

"Well, what do you expect? Sonic has many friends."

"Doubt it."

"What do you want me to do?" Midna questioned.

"Set up all the traps that we have in the laboratory," Li ordered, "Have those pathetic animals that I brought back to life fight them. Let the zombies and demons loose. Make sure Alex Kidd doesn't kill Sonic but instead, kill the other Smashers except Pit. We need him alive."

"Understood."

"And don't allow _**ANYONE**_ in that room. We are not done with examining that hedgehog's DNA yet. It will take five more hours to get all the data we need."

Midna scoffed, "That won't be a problem. As long as I'm here, you'll get your job done."

"Just hurry up," Li said quickly.

"All right! I'll go."

Midna was about to disappear back into the shadows when she said, "I'm only doing this because we're friends. Remember that."

When the Princess of Twilight disappeared in the shadows, she left the dark angel confused with that one word.

"Friend?" he asked himself.

The voice laughed hysterically.

"Friend? You have friends? Ridiculous! Only the weak need people like that!"

Li smiled sadly. He hadn't heard that word in a while. As long as he had a job to do, he could never consider Midna as a friend no matter how much time they spent together in the past and present.

"Yes Master…only the weak need friends…" Li mumbled.

The laughing echoed throughout the dark room.

* * *

Peach let out another huge sigh. Her reason for being upset at the moment was not because Pit didn't choose her to come along for the rescue mission, but because of Snake. He was rather demure because he couldn't come along. He wanted to blow something up so badly. Peach knew that he wanted to impress Samus if they completed the mission. Not like Samus was interested in him. In the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom's POV, Samus seemed to like Captain Falcon more than the mercenary, but that only her opinion.

"It won't do you any good to be so sad Mr. Snake…" Lucas told him again and again.

Snake just waved his hand in front of him, which made Peach even more upset. Lucas was going to be dragged into the dumps at this rate. So, Peach decided to try and lighten the mood.

"Hey, let's go look for the other Smashers that are on your list," Peach suggested, "I'm sure they're all safe, but we can't be to careful."

This instantly cheered Lucas up.

"Okay, princess!" he cheered.

Peach smiled. One down. One to go.

Snake didn't respond the way Peach wanted him to though. He just said, "I wanted to go blow someone's head off in that mission."

"What mission?" An innocent voice asked.

"A mission to save Sonic from that Pit look alike," Snake answered without even looking to see who asked the question, "Why do I have to repeat myself?"

"Uh…Snake…" Peach began, "Lucas and I know that…but…you just told someone that shouldn't have known…"

Lucas waved at the assist trophy that Peach was referring to. Snake glanced down and noticed a happy go lucky star by his side grinning like he saw a big ice cream cone.

"Yay! Something to tell everyone!" Stafy cheered.

The three Smashers sweat dropped. That was not good.

The cute little star sped off in one direction announcing that Sonic was kidnapped causing great panic amongst the Smashers. Peach and Lucas instantly ran after the star to get him to stop. Snake decided to continue moping even when Jill, Shadow, and Lyn passed him shouting at Stafy to get back here to either help, protect, or kill the star.

Snake finally got up and proceeded back to his room, but was stopped when he noticed a certain elf walking toward him. He looked completely drained and looked more out of it than he did.

"Fancy meeting you here Link," Snake began.

The Hero of Time ignored him as he continued walking toward his room, which wasn't far from where he was now. Snake found his behavior rather odd and proceeded to continue the conversation.

"Who were you fighting to make you this tired?" Snake questioned.

Link continued to ignore him. He was almost to his room when Snake grabbed at his shoulder and turned him around.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," Snake said in an annoyed voice.

He was stunned to see a tearful eyed elf. Despite the fact that he was crying, his eyes were pale blue.

"What happened to you Link?" he asked.

The Hero of Time pushed the mercenary off and ran all the way to his room and locked it. Snake was stunned. Link would never act like this. Something was definitely wrong. Well…a lot of things were going on in the mansion that making a lot of the Smashers suffer. There was nothing he could do at the moment if Link wouldn't even respond to his voice.

* * *

At long last, the five Smashers and Knuckles made it out of the city and toward the abandoned laboratory. It was huge in Ash's POV, but Saki stated that he seen bigger.

"We're finally here," Saki began.

"The rescue mission will finally begin…" Knuckled mumbled. _Where are they? They're suppose to be here by now._

"Hey Fox," Ash began, "I hope you didn't lose your fighting techniques while you were the size of Pikmin," Ash joked.

Hoshi-Tsuki squeaked in a way that Fox didn't like.

"Gee thanks. I hope you don't break your wrist."

"I won't. I can finally prove how powerful I am."

"We're counting on you."

Ike turned toward Pit. The angel was already tired just flying to the laboratory. He knew that the angel should have ridden with him.

"I'll keep my promise to you Pit, so just relax," Ike told him.

Pit shook his head, "I'm fine Ike. I'm not tired. Beside, Sonic comes before me."

While Pit was trying to be serious at the moment, Ike considered it as a joke and scoffed. His cheeks were slightly pink when he turned away from the angel.

Pit looked at the laboratory that was coming into view. Security was probably very tight, so he wouldn't be surprised if they couldn't get in. He was determined to get Sonic back no matter how many enemies he had to face or obstacles that he had to overcome.

Fox's scanner began to react. It was because bird demons were flying toward them. Everyone got their weapons ready for the rescue mission. Pit got his arrow out and aimed at the bird demons.

_I will save you Sonic. _Pit told himself.

With that said, he fired his arrow.

* * *

Somewhere on the South Pole…

Things weren't going well with the royal bodyguards. For one thing, they weren't in Japan where Pit and the other Smashers were staying. No, they ended up fifty plus kilometers away from the island of Japan. They ended up on the continent Antarctica where the penguins lived.

The first thing that Isaak had to scream was, "WHAT ZE FUCK MCENCHE?"

Mcenche just looked at the blonde like he was an idiot, "Nani?"

"WHY DID YOU CHANGE OUR LOCATION?"

The ice angel has no idea what he was talking about, "IDK."

"I DON'T KNOW MY ASS!"

"Please…arguing won't solve anything…" Himeno mumbled as she sneezed.

Antarctica was a very cold place. Even if it was the summer and even if global warming was making this planet warmer, it was still cold where the penguins lived. Mcenche was completely fine in this freezing climate and so was Pepper because she was the fire angel. Aqua was okay too as long as she was in the water. The other royal bodyguards weren't so lucky. Himeno's wings were already frozen from the cold. She would likely be the one to freeze to death first.

"It's not my fault that I read the destination wrong…" Mcenche finally admitted.

"So you did change it!"

"Hey! I'm not going back to a populated city to be used as a manikin or to get molested!"

"Why would you get molested? You're not ze handsome one?" Isaak said as he flashed his pearly whites at the crystal angel to prove his point.

"You got too many witnesses. Beside that, you're not a virgin," Mcenche told him flatly.

Isaak was shocked by this, "I…am a virgin."

"Really? I had no idea!" Sun-Wong shouted.

"You shut up! You can't even get laid with princesse Himeno!"

Both Sun-Wong and Himeno blushed and turned away from each other. Roger couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey guys, let's play with the penguins!" Pepper shouted as she tossed a baby penguin in the air.

"What type of penguin is that?" Sun-Wong questioned flustered.

Himeno slowly walked over to Sun-Wong who warmed up next to him as she responded, "I think that's a Macaroni Penguin."

"No, it's a Jackass Penguin!" Pepper stated, "It looks like donkey and its beak looks like a asshole."

Himeno shook her head as she sneezed three times, "Iie, I'm positive it's a Macaroni Penguin by the feathers on its head."

"She's right," Mcenche said as he skated over to the fire angel and snatched the penguin from her, "It's definitely a Macaroni Penguin from it's puppy dog eyes."

Pepper sweatdropped, "Okay…penguin freak."

"At least I'm not a yaoi fanatic…" Mcenche murmured under his breathe.

"Did you say something?"

"N-Nothing…she's scary..." Mcenche whispered to the penguin. The penguin seem to understand him and nodded it's head, "She scared you too? I'm sorry."

Pepper was ready to punch the ice angel when Aqua threw a snowball at the back of her head.

"Who the fuck did that?" she questioned in rage. Her temper was already flaring.

Aqua held a few snowballs in her hand and smiled faintly. Pepper gave one look at the water angel. Her eyes widened in horror as these dolphins came out of nowhere and used their tails to knock the snowballs out of Aqua's hand and at the fire angel. Pepper had to use her fire magic to not get hit.

"Oh I see how it is Aqua! Using your favorite animal to attack me! SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

At first the snowball fight was between Pepper and Aqua, but eventually after the two adult angels warmed up, Sun-Wong and Himeno joined them. They got Mcenche involved as soon as the four of them teamed up to throw a storm of snowballs at him and the penguin. Mcenche could no longer act brusque toward them.

"Don't challenge me in the snow," Mcenche said in a threatening tone, "You'll lose."

Mcenche started skating in the snow and used his ice magic to attack everyone.

"No fair Mcenche!" Pepper shouted, "Your element is ice! Make your own snowballs!"

"No way! You guys are teaming up against me!"

Roger sighed as the five angels continued to play, "So much for Mcenche and Aqua in being the anti-social angels."

The black angel noticed that Isaak wasn't among them. He turned to see Isaak walking away and sitting himself near the ice as he watched it float past him. Roger decided to see what was up with the blonde, so he flew over to Isaak. Why he flew instead of walk was because he didn't want his wings to be incased in ice.

Once he got there, he asked the blonde what was wrong. Isaak let out a huge sigh as he used his hand to scoop up some snow.

"I wish I could show Li-Li this…" he told him, "Li-Li would love to see the white continent."

"That heartless bastard? Give me a break!" Roger derided.

Isaak ignored him. He hated when Roger spoke of Li as someone lower than him. Li really was a nice person at heart. He was just…confused inside.

"It would have been nice if we brought Armpit along as well," Isaak added ignoring Roger's statement, "Zen we would have been the eight royal bodyguards again."

Roger glared at the blonde. _The original eight? Why am I not included?_

Isaak scooped up some more snow. He made it into a snowball and then began carving something in the snowball.

"What are you doing?" Roger questioned. He was very bitter at the moment, so he couldn't help but snapping.

"I'm carving a wish into this snowball," Isaak explained, "I heard from Mcenche that if you carved names into a snowball or a snow angel, zen make a wish, it will come true somehow."

"You know he was lying, right?" Roger asked.

"Mcenche wouldn't lie when it comes to ze snow. Beside, the snow here might melt due to global warming, so ze wish might not come true. I'm trying anyway."

Roger watched as Isaak carved eight names into the snowball. They were in the following order: Pit, Sun-Wong, Mcenche, Himeno, Lived, Isaak, Aqua, and Pepper. His name was not presented.

"It looks like I ran out of room…" Isaak laughed nervously, "Sorry Roger! I didn't mean to leave you out. You were going to be on the bottom of Pepper."

"What's the wish?"

"I wish for all of us to be reunited someday and live in peace and happiness like the family we were before the war zat took Li-Li away from us…and changed Pit's innocent personality."

"The dead cannot come back," Roger told him simply.

Isaak smiled sadly, "I know. Pit and I learned zat the hard way…"

Roger scoffed, "If you're going to continue moping, I'm going to go dominate those losers over there."

The black angel walked off leaving the yellow angel alone. Isaak frowned when he looked at Li's name.

"I really do miss you Li-Li…" he mumbled to himself. Nobody heard what he said, because if they did, they would have felt sorry for him.

* * *

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

* * *

**Me: TBC with 11844 words.**

**Yohko: Now you make a long ass chapter.**

**Me: Yep. I think I like this chapter the most so far. I got new questions, but first, notes!**

**1. This is the power of the black feather that was next to the black rose. It turned Fox back to his regular size. Since it can only be used three times, Fox has to find the one he loves before he uses it a third time. It's pretty obvious who the one he loves is.**

**2. The War Wing is a ring you can equip in the Golden Sun game. It boosts attack power. Something that will help Saki later.**

**3. Jet Star is an Air Ride Machine from Kirby Air Ride. It's one of the fastest machines in the air. Once your in the air, it picks up speed drastically until the charge menu is full. You can then stay in the air for 11 seconds. The machine is faster than the Wing Star but harder to control on the ground.**

**4. Wing Star is an Air Ride Machine from Kirby Air Ride. It is one of the best machines in the air but not the fastest. Instead, you can stay in the air longer than the Jet Star although it is harder to speed up. It is also slow on the ground, but easier to maneuver.**

**5. Shadow Star is an Air Ride Machine from Kirby Air Ride. It is the most riskiest machines. Not only does it not have a lot of health to keep you on it, but it is very hard to steer. It's attack power is simply amazing though.**

**6. Flight Warp Star is an Air Ride Machine from Kirby Air Ride. It can only be used in City Trial. It is basically a warp star that can fly in the air for 23 seconds at most compared to the normal Warp Star.**

**7. Ai-Ai is the monkey from Super Monkey. In other words, Ai-Ai is a SEGA character. If Ai-Ai is mentioned at this point though, then you all know that Ai-Ai isn't Hoshi-Tsuki. Ai-Ai is an adorable monkey though that appeared in Sonic Riders and Superstar Tennis as a power character.**

**Well…how we get back to Heaven? We get back somehow after the snowball fight. Here are the questions.**

**Please review. I got Brawl rants today.**

**Yohko: Oh boy. If you don't want to hear Momo talk, stop now and review. Otherwise, continue.**

**Me: So Mcenche stood me up for almost two weeks until yesterday, he FINALLY came over and proved who better at Brawl…and I beat him…AT ALL TEN GAMES WE PLAYED. I rock! Here are the rounds. Some will be posted on Youtube eventually after I figure out how to convert my videos to a setting that Youtube will take.**

**1. Zelda (me) vs. Samus (Mcenche) on Final Destination**

**2. Pikachu (me) vs. Olimar (Mcenche) on Final Destination**

**3. Sonic (me) vs. Meta Knight (Mcenche) on Final Destination**

**4. Li (me) vs. Ganondorf (Mcenche) on Final Destination**

**5. Li (me) vs. Ganondorf (Mcenche) on Battlefield**

**6. Kirby (me) vs. Captain Falcon (Mcenche) on Mcenche's Stage (My ice stage dedicated to him)**

**7. Mr. Game and Watch (me) vs. Sonic (Mcenche) on Saber's Stage (an angel that hasn't been introduced)**

**8. Lucas (me) vs. Ness (Mcenche) on Himeno's Stage (My air stage dedicated to Himeno)**

**9. Peach (me) vs. Ness(Mcenche) on Green Greens**

**10. Li (me) vs. Meta Knight (Mcenche) on Final Destination**

**Out of all of these battles though…I almost died when I was Sonic, Game and Watch, and Peach because with Sonic, I underestimated Meta Knight. With Mr. Game and Watch…the stage was designed for Sonic to fight on. With Peach…it was because of the bombs on the stage. I screwed up with Lucas once because I couldn't control PK Thunder. (Jessie couldn't either.) My stepsister came eventually and just invited herself to play despite me telling her that she couldn't play because she didn't do her share of work. I got her back by kicking her ass along with Mcenche on every stage. They started ganging up on me, but I beat the crap out of them with Pit, Kirby, and Zelda. (We only played three games before we switched to Tales of Symphonia.)**

**When we switched to ToS, it was crazy! I was playing as Lloyd, Mcenche was playing Genis, my stepsister was Sheena, and the computer was Zelos and we went up against that Rodyle boss. I almost died protecting everyone. Mcenche wasn't helping because he kept pressing A when I was trying to use the healing items since Zelos was taking too long to cast Healing Stream on everyone. During the whole battle though, both were commenting on how Zelos looked like a women more than a man. I officially declared Zelos uke yesterday. LOL We beat the crap out of the boss thanks to Sheena summoning Gnome and my awesome combos. Then there was that long scene and there wasn't much time to fight after that since it was all talking.**

**Yeah…I realize that I love Tales of Symphonia as much as Brawl now. Joy! Anyway, that ends both video game rants. I got a new chapter to work on and summer school and tennis isn't going to make updates any faster. Ja ne!**

_**...I realized that I couldn't delete the rant about Brawl despite the fact that Mcenche and I aren't friends anymore. These were the fun times...-sigh- Why did Mcenche go run off with some whore? It's not fair...**_

_**But back to the chapter, beside changing some words and grammar, nothing major was changed again. I mean, these are the chapters where I did more editing than the first fifteen chapters.**_

_**Oh yeah, so this chapter has Saki/Isaac but basically this pairing is reversible, which I forgot to mention so while Saki acts dominate now, he becomes...rather submissive toward Isaac later...at least that's what I planned after chapter 38.**_


	21. The Found

**The Found**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, and Pepper. I also don't own the song that belongs to TATU. **

**Summary: The infiltration into the laboratory finally begins. The Smashers are quickly separated from each other and fight their own battles. Time is of the essence and Pit must find Sonic before the time runs out. Will he make it in time? And Isaak and Aqua have a rather odd conversation about the past and present.**

**Me: This is part 2 of 2 of the rescue mission and the last part of arc two of the story. After this chapter will start the fall of Smash Brothers Mansion. Let's pray that Pit and the Smashers can save Sonic before it's too late…and another Smasher is going to be gone at the end of the chapter. Enjoy the chapter. I tried to make the battle scenes like survival horror and Tales of Symphonia combined. Let's see how it turns out. One more thing, I listed almost the whole Sega Superstar Tennis cast, so if you don't know who Hoshi-Tsuki is at this point then…let's just say that Chobi will mock you.**

**Chapter 21: The Found**

* * *

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said_

* * *

As soon as Pit fired his arrow at the bird demon, the fight had began. Fox took out his gun and started shooting at the demons. His gun outside of the battlefield was clearly stronger and more devastating as it killed the demons in one hit. Saki alternated between his gun and his sword as Pit continued to fire arrows. Ash, Ike and Knuckles flew ahead of the three Smashers. They smashed their way through the hoard of demons. Ike's sword was powerful enough to take out multiple bird demons. Knuckles and Ash combined their punches as they knocked the bird demons away.

_So far so good. _Pit thought to himself as he and Fox and Saki chased after the Ike, Ash and Knuckles.

The bird demons kept on coming but that didn't stop the Smashers. Most of them were killed when three new arrivals appeared on the scene and knocked them away with their Extreme Gear.

Knuckles grinned as he glanced at the trio of newcomers, "What took you guys so long? I thought you three chickened out."

The red echidna was speaking to the Babylon Rouges of course. Jet sighed as he explained why they took so long.

"It's that time of month for Wave, so we had to stop at K Mart to go by those things that girls need," Jet explained.

That earned him a glare from the purple swallow, "So it's my fault that we took so fucking long? That guy at the store gave us a hard time!"

"Wave is scary…" Storm mumbled.

"No kidding."

"Can we talk about this later?" Ash questioned interrupting the four Mobians, "We have a damsel in distress to save here!"

"Oh yeah! We have to save my precious hedgehog!" Jet exclaimed.

Knuckles gave the green hawk a look, "And who said Sonic belonged to you?"

"Me of course! Just because you confessed your so called feelings for him doesn't mean that you really love him and that I can always steal him away from you."

"You have a point."

Fox and Hoshi-Tsuki glared at two but more at Knuckles than Jet. They couldn't stop Jet from being obsessed with Sonic, but for Knuckles not to care if Sonic was taken away from him or not ticked them off even more.

_It's like Hoshi-Tsuki said. _Fox thought to himself, _Knuckles really doesn't love Sonic._

"Can we all go now?" Satoshi asked again.

The chattering stopped and the group continued to blast through the demons. As they got closer to the ground, they spotted beast like demons. Most of them seem to shake Saki up, but that was only because the dirty blonde knew that he was a demon himself and looked exactly like them. He was very reluctant to shoot at them, but Fox beat him to it and fired his blaster which was followed up by Pit's arrows.

Ike, Ash and Knuckles were able to land their Air Ride Machines safely. They were forced to leave it there though as Master Hand would teleport them back to the mansion when the clock struck midnight. Ike unleashed Aether at the demons. Knuckles followed that up with his powerful punches. Ash made sure that the Babylon Rouges got on the ground. They didn't get off their machines though. They continued flying through the hoard of demons using the only things that they had on them. Jet fought them by cutting them with a powerful wind using a branch of leaves. Wave fought them by attacking them with her wrench. Since she was already pissed off, it did a lot more damage. Storm fought the same way Knuckles did and punched the demons out of the way.

The Babylon Rouges and Knuckles left an opening for the Smashers to rush inside the laboratory. Ike was the first one to the door. He instantly cut the door in half with Rangell and then rushed inside with Ash chasing after Ike. Fox, Hoshi-Tsuki, and Saki flew after them. Pit was the last one as he watched the Babylon Rouges fight the demons on their own.

"Don't worry about us, we'll catch up to you guys later! Just save my beloved Sonic!" Jet called out.

Pit groaned when Jet added 'beloved' in front of Sonic's name. He hid the feeling and replied, "Don't die. Sonic won't be happy if you did."

With the said, the angel flew through the door.

* * *

The group made their way through the dark laboratory slashing through the zombies that appeared in the hall. Most of them got back up even after Ike cut them in half. Saki and Fox had to shoot them in the brain in order to finish them off. Pit instructed Ash and Knuckles not to touch them with their fists because they might become infected and turn into a zombie. Both were reluctant to stand down, but they had no choice.

Ash had never seen this much blood in his entire life. He was certain that the others seen this much blood during their lifetime, but not him. No, he grew up in a world where people use Pokémon to do their bidding. They usually don't attack the trainer physically. Only a selected few do so. He now knew how Gary felt when he and Samus were fighting these zombies in the dark part of the mansion.

"Red, duck!" Saki warned as he fired overhead. The Kanto trainer ducked at the last minute to avoid being shot. The zombie behind him was blown to bits.

"Thank you Saki!"

"It's too early to thank me."

Knuckles had to change his fighting style. Instead of punching the zombies with his fist, he pulled parts of the wall out and threw them at the zombies stopping their progress. The group continued on until they got to one of the computer rooms that had a map of the whole laboratory. It took some time for Saki to get the screen up, but when he did, it showed a map of the entire laboratory including their location.

"We should be right here," Saki said as he pointed to the red cursor that was above the blue room, "And this is where Sonic must be here," he continued as he pointed to the third floor which was a red room.

"Hey, why are some rooms red, and others blue?" Ash questioned.

"Have you ever played the Parasite Eve series?" Pit questioned.

"No, why?"

"It works just like that game and Silent Hill," Pit explained, "The blue on the map here shows all the rooms are zombie free. All the red rooms have a demon or zombie of some sort and only if they're defeated will the room become blue."

"That's correct Pit," Saki stated, "And judging from this map…we're going to have to do a lot of fighting…"

"Dammit, we don't have time for this!" Fox told him, "Isn't there a quicker way to get to the third floor without going up the stairs?"

"Let's see."

Saki typed in something on the keyboard. Some rooms got smaller while some got bigger. He frowned, "It seems like in order to use the elevator that is on this floor, we have to activate four switches. Two of them are on this floor and two of them are on the second floor."

"Wouldn't it be easier to take the stairs then if two of us are going to be near the third floor?" Ash questioned.

Saki typed in more things and sighed, "It doesn't seem like there a staircase to the third floor after all…"

"So we have to activate the switches then, right?" Pit questioned.

"Yes, but that means that four of us have to leave this safe place and go activate the switches in the laboratory while the other two can focus on saving Sonic."

Everyone turned to Pit. The angel will have to decide who had to go out of the room in order to activate the four switches which were scattered throughout the first and second floor of the laboratory.

"And it seems…" Saki continued, "That once we activate the switch, we have to stay there until we confirm that you guys are on the third floor in order for the elevator to stop in the middle."

"Pit…" Fox mumbled.

The angel took a while to think of who should go activate the switch and who should stay with him to rescue Sonic. He finally decided, "Ash and Saki, you go and activate the switches on this floor. Knuckles and Ike, go to the second floor and activate the two switches up there. Fox, you're staying with me."

Ash instantly complained about going alone to activate the switch. Saki wasn't happy either because he was afraid of losing himself when he was alone. Knuckles glared at the angel as he wanted to save Sonic. Ike and Fox gave Pit a confused look.

"Why am I going with you?" Fox asked him, "It would be better if someone like Ike was with you."

"Fox, you want to save Sonic as much as me, do you?" Pit questioned.

Fox nodded his head in agreement.

"That's all I need to know. You're fast and nimble so if there are any traps on our way, you should be able to deactivate them. Plus, you have a gun. You can kill the zombies with a shot by shooting the brain."

"Pit…"

"Besides" Pit turned to the others and smiled, "I have a lot of faith in you guys. I wouldn't have sent you guys off to do the impossible. That's not what a captain does."

"I see your point," Ike said,

"I don't want to go in the dark!" Ash complained.

"At least I have my Air Ride…" Saki mumbled.

"Ash, ride with Saki on Shadow Star. Fox, lend Ike and Knuckles your Jet Star. That way, you guys can get to the switch very fast."

"Okay."

"And don't go in rooms where there isn't a switch to avoid unnecessary battles," Pit added.

"You got it captain!" Saki said in a rather sarcastic tone as he saluted him.

"For your information, I am a captain," Pit told him, "Are you guys ready or not?"

The four nodded their head in agreement.

"All right, then let's end this quickly and save Sonic!"

The Pokémon Trainer hopped on Saki's Shadow Star when he got on it. Fox lent Ike his Jet Star so that he and the red echidna could use it. The two Air Ride Machines took off with the them on it.

"I hope they will safe…" Pit mumbled, "I should have wished Ike to be careful…"

"They'll be fine," Fox told him, "You said so yourself."

Pit nodded his head, "I just hope I made the right decision…as a captain."

"That was a pretty good decision Pit," Fox told him, "I would have chosen the same people as the leader of Star Fox."

Pit sighed, "I forgot. We're both captains of our team."

The two chuckled for a bit before Fox looked back at the map.

"We should be heading to the elevator now," Fox told him.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Saki and Ash made their way through the hallway. They passed the stairs leading to the second floor and continued on. Ash opened up his map revealing their current location. They would have to fight a pair of demons soon.

_This is where I get off and walk my way to the switch. _Ash thought to himself.

Once the demons came into view, Saki tried his best to maneuver around them. The Pokémon Trainer knew it was impossible, so he got out a Pokéball and released one of his Pokémon.

"Go Charizard!"

The red dragon Pokémon came out of it's Pokéball and flew next to his trainer.

"Charizard, use flamethrower!" Ash ordered.

Charizard obeyed as it shot flames from his mouth. Beside blowing them up in the head, from the games Ash played, he knew zombies were weak against the light and fire. His fire Pokemon was essential to getting to his switch.

Ash jumped off Shadow Star and onto his Pokémon. Saki turned his head toward Ash and gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you doing Red?"

"I'm getting off. My switch is in this area. Yours is farther up ahead. Go on without me," Ash told him.

Saki frowned, "Don't get too reckless."

The assassin flew off on Shadow Star. Satoshi watched as Saki made his way through the darkness.

"Same goes for you. We are a lot alike."

The Kanto trainer glared at the zombies that continued coming towards them.

"Go for the ones that in the way of our path," Ash told them, "We'll lose them we turn left in his hallway."

Charizard roared as it continued to shoot flames from his mouth. The zombies stood no chance against the Pokémon. They continued through the hall and took a left. The room where the switch was in front of them. Ash noticed a room to the right of him the new hallway. Something wanted him to go in that room, but activating the switch came first.

"Charizard, use dragon breathe to break the door down!" Ash shouted.

When Charizard did so, the alarm seem to went off. Ash didn't care as Charizard flew through the door. Right in front of him was a yellow switch. Ash ordered Charizard to destroy all the zombies in the room. Charizard obeyed as he torched every zombie in the room. When Ash checked his map though, the room was still red.

"That's odd…" he mumbled.

The raven haired teen jumped off of Charizard and told him to be on high alert. He slowly proceeded to the switch, but stopped when he felt a dark presence coming from three sides of the room. He jumped out of the way when a dark beam was fired in a triangle like shape that would have sure turned him into a trophy.

"A trap?" Satoshi asked himself as Charizard flew into the air and allowed his trainer to land on his back.

Ash then saw three animal figures. They looked like zombies though. One was a panther, another was a polecat, and the last one was a badger. All three had deformed faces which included their mouths being slanted or one of their eyes missing in it's socket.

"Shit…three against one isn't fair…" Ash murmured.

The animal zombies gave him no time to complain as they continued firing dark beams from their mouths. Charizard dodged the three beam easily. Ash instantly got out two Pokéballs and released his Pokémon.

"Go Squirtle! Go Ivysaur!"

The blue turtle and bulb Pokémon appeared from their Pokéballs letting out their battle cries.

"Squirtle, take out the badger. Ivysaur, destroy the polecat. Charizard and I will kill the panther."

The three Pokémon nodded. The turtle Pokémon instantly sped over to the badger and started fighting it. The badger was force to stop the dark beam attacks to try and knock out the little Pokémon. Ivysaur attacked the polecat with razor leaf forcing it to stop attacking with the dark beam. Charizard fired a fire blast at the dark beam that was coming his way. The two attacks canceled each other out. Charizard crashed into the panther and began fighting hand to hand combat.

"Charizard, when the panther is warn out, finish it with seismic toss," Ash told him as he jumped off the Pokémon. He was going to activate the switch when the his three Pokémon kept the animal zombies busy. When Ash ran over to the switch and tried to activate it, a capsule surrounded it completely.

"Dammit! Don't tell me I have to beat these three guys before I can actually touch the switch! What a pain in the ass!"

* * *

Saki had it worse off than Ash did. It was hard to shoot his cannon sword and control Shadow Star at the same time. Shadow Star had a hard time turning and it couldn't take that many hits.

The dirty blonde ended up hitting the door head on with his machine. Since Shadow Star was at its limit, Saki ended up falling off it. The machine blew up destroying the door. Security went off again.

"Ouch…I hope Meta Knight doesn't kill me."

Saki got up and hurried into the room where the green switch was. Saki was very cautious unlike Ash. He knew this was a trap as there were no demons guarding it. He wondered what the trap was.

The assist trophy found out as he took two steps into the room toward the green switch. The floor crumbled and he almost fell through. He grabbed the edge just in time. He looked down and saw nothing but darkness. There were wails coming from the bottom and it made him shiver.

"Damn zombies…they're all down there…" he mumbled as he slowly climbed back up. When he got back up though, he gasped. Almost half the room's flooring crumbled when he almost fell through. Now it was only a platform he was standing on, the platform that held the green switch and a platform directly across from him. It looked like a stage from the Mortal Kombat game as if you killed your opponent, then you had the choice to punch them into the air and knock them below where they get impaled by the spikes.

As if Saki didn't figure it out, a zombie emerged from the shadows on the other platform. It took the form of a hyena. The hyena zombie laughed uncontrollably. It made Saki tremble slightly from fear and excitement.

"I guess it's a all or nothing fight for me," Saki thought to himself as he glanced at the War Ring that Isaac gave him, "I'll win for your sake."

With that said, Saki jumped and began shooting his cannon sword at the zombie. The zombie instantly defeated the attack with a dark beam that came out of it's mouth. The assassin barely dodged it. From what the other Smashers said, the dark beam reverted a Smasher back into their trophy form. Would that happen to him since he was an assist trophy? He wasn't going to find out.

"If long distance doesn't work, then let's try close range."

Saki jumped quickly over to the zombie and tried to slash at the zombie with cannon sword. That didn't work because the hyena grabbed his arm and threw him toward the switch. The case that was guarding the switch saved him from falling into the pit.

"Damn, I really have to refine my strategy…"

The hyena continued to laugh hysterically. Saki noticed that the zombie was getting bigger each time.

"If I don't kill it now, then the whole room will be…dammit!"

Saki wished he had that invincibility he had when he was an assist trophy because in real life, he was just as vulnerable as everyone else.

* * *

Ike and Knuckles flew toward the second floor. As soon as they did though, Ike instantly recognized one of the rooms that had a switch in it, so he told Knuckles to continue steering Jet Star when he jumped off. The red echidna flew off to the end of the hallway where the fourth switch was.

The bluenette fought his way through the zombies that appeared in swarms. He cut them all in half and tried not to have them touch him in any way that might get him infected.

Once he got to the door, he sliced the door into pieces causing the alarm to sound again. He walked into the room and instantly noticed that something was wrong. He glanced at the ceiling and sweatdropped.

"Oh shit…"

When he said that, the spikes from the ceilings fell to the floor. Ike ran out of the room before he got impaled in the head with them.

"If Red was going to activate this switch…he would have died…" Ike mumbled to himself.

The spikes were huge making it harder to reach the blue switch that was incased in a capsule. The spikes were like trees. They could be cut in half easily at the cost of losing some energy. The blue haired swordsmen didn't want to waste his energy, so he navigated through the spikes. When he got to the switch after ten minutes, he looked up again. There was a zombie above him that took the form of an owl. It was eyeing it's prey with it's big yet deformed red eyes.

"I should just cut all these spikes…" Ike mumbled as the owl zombie came swooping down at him. He prepared to counter attack it. When the owl slashed at him with his claws, Ike instantly countered knocking the owl away.

The owl wasn't done there though. It fired dark beams from it's eyes. Ike had a terrible time dodging them since the spikes were in the way. The dark beam bounced off the spikes and seemed to be getting weaker every time it reflected.

"You can't be serious…"

The owl continued to hoot at him it fired multiple beams, not at him, but at the spikes. They all bounced off. One almost hit Ike, but he jumped out of the way before he could get hit. He raised Rangell over his head and slashed at the owl zombie. The owl flew upward. Ike couldn't reach that far, so he ended up falling back down to the ground. Ike cut the spike below him in half, so he wouldn't sustain that much damage.

Ike realized that the owl was flying higher up and shooting dark beams from its eyes. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to counter attack. He would be turned into a trophy if this continued.

_I have to cut all these spikes down. _Ike thought to himself. _How annoying._

* * *

Knuckles decided that he would punch all the zombies taking the risk of becoming affected. He punched everything in his way including the door. The alarm sounded yet again.

The echidna continued flying toward the red switch encased in a capsule. He didn't seem to care that there was a trap in the room. The trap was the walls closing in on him. Knuckles instantly punched the two walls with all of his might. It was enough to stop them from getting any closer together.

"Marvelous," said a voice.

Knuckles glared at the figure beyond the red switch. It was a zombie that took the form of a lion. Knuckles instantly recognized him.

"You! I thought I killed you!" Knuckles exclaimed.

The lion laughed bitterly. It revealed to the Guardian of the Master Emerald that he was brought back to life in the form of the zombie.

"Master Lived brought me back to life as well as my other minions you killed," the lion explained, "He said that I could have my revenge against the one that killed me. The others will have a taste of killing the others that are here."

"Does that mean…"

"Three of them are fighting that Pokémon Trainer. Low is fighting that swordsmen and Yena is fighting and probably tearing that girl apart."

There was a long silence before Knuckles said, "Saki is a guy."

"Whatever. Male or female, Yena will torture them to death slowly but surely."

"You shouldn't underestimate us."

"You shouldn't underestimate us zombies!"

Knuckles flexed his muscles at the lion zombie, "I have to kill you again in order to activate the switch."

"I guess…but this won't be as easy as the last time."

With that said, both animals clashed at each other in hand to hand combat. While Knuckles was stronger, the lion was much faster than he was before so he could predict the red echidna's moves.

The lion clawed at Knuckles' left arm when he saw an opening. Knuckles jumped back as the blood from his arm dripped to the floor.

"This is a death match," the lion told him, "Let us put all of our blood to the test."

"You're asking for it," Knuckles said in a threatening tone, "I'll defeat you and then catch up to Pit and Fox to save Sonic!"

"You only want the Chaos Emeralds that were taken. Quit hiding it," the lion told him.

Knuckles shook his head, "That's not true. They're both equally important."

"And the gem always comes first," the lion said with a grin, "Once I beat you, I might as well rape that hedgehog again."

A dangerous red aura appeared behind Knuckles, "Don't you dare touch Sonic!"

"Then kill me if you don't want your precious Sonic stolen from you. Not like he's already falling for someone else."

With that said, the match continued.

* * *

Pit and Fox finally made it to the elevator after fighting numerous zombies. They had to go to take a right which was a little after the stairs to make it to the elevator. From Fox's scanner, it seemed like the zombies will keep coming until the elevator was up and running.

"They're take too long…" Fox mumbled.

"Yeah…it's been…almost an hour since they left to activate the switch…" Pit said, which came out in nearly a whisper.

"We still got four hours left. That's plenty of time."

Pit glanced at the leader of Star Fox and frowned, "I don't know. It seems like time is moving faster in this laboratory than outside."

Fox got out his blaster and continued shooting, "Don't worry about it. Sonic is this close to us. They won't let us down."

"We can only hope…" Pit murmured as he took out his bow and fired light arrows at the zombie.

"Hey Pit," Fox began.

"What?"

"We should play a game while they activate the switch," Fox stated.

"We don't have time-"

"It's called, _**Who can kill more zombies than the other before the others activate the switch?**_ I'll keep score with my scanner. Are you in or out?"

Pit knew that they have no time for games, but he was bored just shooting the zombies, "I'm in."

"Great."

When the next hoard of demons appeared, Fox shouted, "GO!"

With that, the two fired their projectiles at blinding speed. At this rate, most of the zombies on the first floor would be eliminated.

* * *

Ash could only watch as his Pokémon started to lose in the battle against the zombies. Squirtle wasn't that strong in general, so the strong blows from the badger zombie were too much for him. Ivysaur was having a hard time hitting the polecat because all it did was hop around the right side of the room. Charizard was the only one that handling his opponent well.

_Dammit…if I don't do something fast, I'll end up with no Pokémon on my side. _Ash thought to himself. Then it hit him. _Of course, Master Hand allowed us to bring one Smash Ball in case we were in a tight situation. I forgot about that!_

When Squirtle was knocked backward, the Kanto Trainer instantly caught his turtle Pokémon. He placed him on the floor and ordered Ivysaur and Charizard to come toward him. Ash broke the Smash Ball. He began glowing as well as his Pokémon.

The three zombies were moving closer to them, but that is what Ash wanted. He slowly moved away from the zombies as his Pokémon followed him. He continued backing up until he was backed against the wall. The zombies kept coming closer. Just as he wanted.

When all three of them were close to one another, Ash pointed at them and announced, "TAKE THIS! TRIPLE FINISH!"

Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard attacked with their most powerful attacks. The three zombies were overwhelmed by the attacks and were killed instantly…except for the panther zombie who was just knocked backwards tremendously.

"Good job!" Ash cheered.

The three Pokemon cheered along side of him. Thinking the battle was over, Ash called back all three Pokemon for a huge break. He then walked over to the switch. Upon realizing that the case wouldn't open did Ash knew that he made a huge mistake. The raven haired teen turned around at the last minute and saw a claw that slashed him in the eye. He cried out in pain as he stumbled backwards. The panther zombie just continued walking toward with blood on his claws. Ash saw that the zombie's whole body was burned by the fire blast and that its tail was cut off. He used his right hand to cover his right eye.

"Dammit!" Ash cursed, "I shouldn't have done that."

The zombie kept on coming toward him. Unconsciously, Ash took a step back until he tripped on something which happened to be the dead bodies of the badger and polecat. He fell on his rear end and couldn't get back up. The zombie continued to move toward him.

"I'm screwed…" Ash thought to himself as he scooted backwards, "Really screwed…"

* * *

Ash wasn't the only screwed one. Saki was in a bigger mess with the hyena. The hyena zombie was sadistic, so whenever he came in close, it clawed him and when he tried to fight long range, the dark beam would cancel out his bullets. At a time like this, he wished that he was a Smasher. If he was a Smasher, he could have a final smash.

_Don't think about that Saki! _Saki told himself. _Focus on defeating your opponent!…But at this rate…we'll run out of time to save Sonic._

Saki shook those thoughts out of his head. This was no time to mope!

The hyena zombie continued to deride him by laughing hysterically. It was annoying Saki to no end. How could he get him to shut up?

_The only thing I could think of is shooting him in the mouth…_

Saki decided to do his last idea. He jumped in the air and fired his cannon sword. The hyena zombie countered by firing a dark beam from it's mouth. Saki quickly dodged it and fired again targeting his mouth. The zombie couldn't shoot two beams in a row, so it was a direct hit.

"So that's your weakness," Saki stated as he landed on the platform again.

The reply was a growl. The hyena was no longer laughing. It was glaring at Saki ready to eat him alive. It was the zombie's turn to pounce at Saki. It caught the assist trophy off guard, so he quickly fired at the hyena missing him completely. The zombie seized his throat and forced him on the ground. The impact cause Saki to let go of his gun which landed next to the green switch case.

"Shit!" he cursed.

The hyena zombie was laughing again, "I caught you now girly~"

Those were the first words he said to Saki and it pissed him off.

"I AM NOT A GIRL!" he shouted as he started to use his superhuman strength to try and push him off. His strength was no match for the zombie's though as the zombie used one of his hand to pin Saki's hands above him.

"Let go you monster!" Saki demanded as he started kicking to break free.

The hyena zombie continued to laugh, "Struggle all you want…you'll never break free."

With that said, the hyena used his free hand to rip off Saki's shirt revealing bare skin. It took one look at Saki's body and then asked, "No boobs?"

"_-red vein-_ You're going to die when I get you off of me…" Saki murmured. His rage was building to the point where he might become a Ruffian. If he was put in a tight situation…then he might become one and kill the zombie with ease.

The hyena zombie still didn't seem convinced that Saki was indeed a male. He decided to rip off his shorts. Saki wasn't going to let him go that far, so with all of his might, he kicked the zombie off of him. The zombie still had his claws on Saki's short. It tore off completely revealing his penis.

"NO VAGINA!" the hyena zombie cried.

And that was the last straw...

"You're going to regret that! NO ONE HAS SEEN ME NAKED EVER SINCE AIRAN DIED! YOU BASTARD!"

With that said Saki jumped over to the platform with the switch and went trigger happy.

* * *

"Spike 109..." Ike murmured. He wasn't enjoying himself. No, it was all because he was so busy in cutting the spikes in the room in half that he got tired. The owl zombie used this opportunity to give massive damage to the bluenette. The dark beams still haven't hit him, but all the owl zombie had to do was swoop down and claw at his shoulders. Ike managed not to groan in pain as he lost a lot of blood.

"Just eleven more spikes…" Ike mumbled to himself, "And then I can kill that stupid bird…"

Ike slashed seven more spikes. The owl continued to scratch him. It managed to claw him once on the back and god did that hurt! Ike stopped walking to clutch his shoulder since he couldn't reach his back.

"Damn, I really wish I had Olimar to back me up…" Ike cursed.

Olimar was a good partner in Ike's point of view. Olimar was light, fast and had Pikmin to protect him. He was everything Ike wasn't and that's what made them a good team. If Olimar was with him, then Olimar would be throwing Pikmin at the owl zombie while Ike would be busy cutting in half the spikes that fell from the ceiling. It wasn't going to happen though as Olimar was probably spending some time with Captain Falcon talking about what Falcon should do to win Samus' heart.

"If life was so easy," Ike began as he began running to the next spike, "Then a mercenary like me would have no meaning in life."

The owl zombie came at him again. This time Ike was ready. He waited until the owl was close enough before he countered. The owl was sent flying toward the ceiling. Ike took this chance to cut the last five spikes. He then turned around and pointed his sword at the owl.

"Prepare yourself," he taunted.

* * *

Knuckles was probably having the easiest time. He was already pissed off at the lion making an appearance in front of him, but to mention the rape scene again and say that Sonic is love in someone else after having the blue hedgehog chasing after him for as long as he could remember set him off. His attacks were even faster and more accurate. It was like someone casted berserk on him.

The red echidna decided to do more damage to the lion zombie. He stopped his attacks and got out his Shovel Claws. Not only did it allow him to dig in soft surfaces, but it increased his range and attack power. The lion was going to meet his doom in approximately ten minutes ten seconds.

"If that's how you're going to play, then…"

The lion snapped his fingers. Zombies appeared behind him. He opened his hands out to them. They were all absorbed into his body and he became bigger and stronger.

"Any last words?" the lion zombie questioned.

"Funny, I was going to ask you that!" Knuckles shouted as he jumped in the air and clawed at the zombie's face. The Shovel Claw only scarred his cheek. "You got some armor on your face or something?"

"Nope, you just gotten weaker."

"Tch. You're being overconfident."

"Speak for yourself you heart breaker."

"I haven't broken anyone's heart yet!"

"You will. I know that you love someone else that you met at that tennis tournament because you can relate to one another. You and that blue hedgehog have nothing in common and that's why you can never be together-"

"Shut up…" Knuckles growled, "Just shut up!"

The lion zombie laughed, "You know it's true. I can see it in your eyes."

"SHUT UP!"

Knuckles charged at the lion zombie with full force and surprisingly knocked him down with his powerful punch.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," Knuckles said simply.

"Damn you!" the lion zombie cursed at it got back up and punched Knuckles in the face sending him flying into the wall, "It's more like this. The bigger they are, the harder they hit."

* * *

Ash dodged the panther zombie's claw for the fifteenth time. He couldn't call out his Pokémon again because they were tired. Even if he was about to die, he wasn't to let his Pokemon take the fall. It was also hard to see what was going on with a bloody eye.

_I might actually die here…_ Ash thought to himself. He stopped rolling away from the panther zombie. _I guess I couldn't do it after all. Sorry that I wasn't a good comrade…or good friend Pit…I hope you guys still rescue Sonic. Gary…I should have proposed to you when I had the chance…_

Ash just laid their and waited for the panther zombie to deal the final blow. The blow never came as a blue light emitted from Ash's watch. The panther zombie was blown backwards yet again losing an arm in the process. Ash looked at the watch. His eyes widened.

"This light…Gary?"

* * *

Somewhere in Smash Brothers Mansion…

Gary was forced to stay in Ash's room and wait for their return. He didn't want to act like a wife waiting for her husband to return from a huge war, so he got out a watch identical to the one Ash was wearing and prayed into it.

_Please. Someone from the heavens. Here my calls. Make sure that Ash isn't stupid and sacrifices his life on this mission. I don't know what to do with my life without him, so please, protect him for me since I am a burden to Ash…_

Gary had no idea that a certain Goddess in heaven heard his prayers and granted his wish.

* * *

Ash felt a warm light from the blue light that engulfed him. It gave him strength, courage, and more importantly hope. He stood up and smiled.

_Thank you Gary. _Ash thought to himself. _I'll thank you when I get back from this mission **alive**._

Ash glared at the panther zombie who was struggling to stay on his feet, "You're going down."

The Kanto Trainer first turned his hat around before he focused as the aura from his body transferred from his mind to his fist. It glowed a huge blue flame. The flame didn't burn his hand though.

"DIE!"

Ash let out a battle cry as he rushed toward the panther zombie before he had a chance to move. The zombie had no time to react as Ash punched him with a force so strong that it blew the zombie up from the inside out. Blood was flying everywhere as Ash was sent backwards from the explosion that the aura caused. His body slid down from the wall to the floor when he looked ahead of him. The zombies in the room were gone for good.

"I won somehow…" Ash said with a relief as he stretched his arms out and let out a huge yawn. He rubbed his eyes but felt the pain the right one. "If I don't do something…I might go blind in this eye…" he told himself.

He looked in front of him again. The capsule that was surrounding the yellow switch was gone. He smiled faintly, "I got to activate the switch…before I pass out…"

Ash used all of his strength to walk over to the switch. He pushed the yellow switched down and it clicked. He continued to smile.

"It's all up to you Pit…go save Sonic…" he mumbled before he past out on the switch. His last wish was that he would survive this somehow and not wake up a zombie.

* * *

Since Saki was still enraged by the hyena zombie's actions, it made it really easy for the zombie to predict his attacks and dodge them. The hyena laughed not only because he was dodging all of Saki's attacks, but because he got a nice view of Saki's figure every time he missed. The assassin knew this and this knowledge made his blood boil even more.

"TAKE THIS!" Saki shouted as he fired at the hyena zombie again. It was dodged again.

The hyena zombie jumped up and pounced on Saki again.

"Give up," it told him simply, "You won't win. Just loose your virginity and I won't have to kill you."

"_-red vein-_ You are so fucked up! Not only am I not a girl, but I am not a virgin either!"

The hyena zombie ignored him again and pinned his hands down again.

"I don't care. I just need someone to fuck."

Saki gave the most callous glare he could muster but it failed when he was on the bottom of the zombie naked. There was no way that this zombie would have his way with him!

At a time like this, I really wish I was a Ruffian.

"Let's begin…"

The hyena leaned closer and closer to the dirty blonde. The assist trophy resisted the zombie only earning him to be clawed in the stomach by the zombie. There was this big cut in the middle of his stomach and Saki could feel the pain.

_Dammit, is there anything I can do?_

As if on cue, the ring that Saki was wearing began to flash a bright red. Saki felt strength flowing into his blood stream.

_This is!_

Saki grinned as he kicked the hyena zombie off of him with ease.

"Why didn't you tell me that this ring increased attack power when in peril?" Saki asked the ring hoping that Isaac's voice would here him. It didn't though.

"You will regret this…" the hyena zombie mumbled as he looked like he was going to bounce on him again.

Saki glared at the zombie, "Try me!"

As if he didn't have to say that. The hyena zombie jumped in the air again. Saki had nowhere else to go.

_Dammit! Where if the Ruffian inside me when I need it?_

Again, Saki didn't have to question the Ruffian because when he looked at his arm, it was covered in blue scales. He grinned, "Took you long enough!"

The assist trophy closed his eyes and focused his mind on turning into a Ruffian. He was used to the pain when he transformed into a Ruffian. The Ruffian inside of him was always waiting for a chance to control him but it never happened. Not now. Not ever!

"You're going to die…" Saki said in a dark gruffly tone. His voice changed as well as his overall body figure. He was now a blue demon known as a Ruffian. He still had control of his mind though.

The hyena zombie didn't even get a chance to blink. Saki jumped toward him and struck him down with his demonic claws. The zombie couldn't move after that. The assist trophy grinned as he lifted the zombie in the air with his claws. He then threw the zombie down into the pit and into the eternal darkness. Saki could hear the zombies down there respond to the hyena zombie. He heard the hyena zombie howl for as long as five minutes until finally, there was no sound. The darkness tossed out the hyena's head as a reward. The rest of the body seemed to be eaten.

"Ouch…" Saki murmured, "That would have been me…"

Before the affected of the Ruffian wore off, Saki quickly landed on the platform with the green switch. It was no longer in the capsule, so Saki could activate it. He did so as he pushed the switch down and it clicked.

"I hope the others did this faster than me…" Saki said with a sigh as he felt his body turn back into his normal naked self, "I need clothes…"

He looked at the War Ring that Isaac gave him and smiled, "Thank you Isaac. You really are a life saver."

* * *

The owl zombie stood no chance against Ike when he took out a smash ball from out of his pockets and broke it. The owl zombie wasn't so intelligent when it swooped down at Ike again. The bluenette waited for the right chance to swing Rangell at it. When the owl zombie was at least two feet above him, Ike jumped in the air and hit the bird with Rangell. He then took the bird up with him and performed multiple attacks.

"GREAT AETHER!"

The final part of the final smash had Ike coming down onto the blue switch. Not only was the zombie destroyed on contact with the capsule, but the capsule itself shattered allowing Ike to activate the switch. Ike quickly pressed the switch. When it clicked, Ike knew he was done.

"What a workout…" he mumbled to himself, "I should go and see if Saki and Red are okay."

He didn't mention Knuckles because somehow, he knew that the red echidna could take care of himself unlike a certain blue hedgehog that needed protection every minute. He took a five minute break before running out of the door and down to the first floor.

* * *

In ten minutes and ten seconds, Knuckles had defeated the lion zombie. The lion zombie turned back into his original zombie form and laid on the ground still alive and breathing.

"Not to bad," the lion praised.

Knuckles glared at the lion zombie. He wasn't done with him. He stomped over to the zombie and had his Shovel Claw be close to the zombie's neck.

"I got questions and I want you to answer them!" Knuckles told him.

"Who said I would-"

"First of all, who does this Lived person want with Sonic?"

"That I don't know. From what I got from Midna, he said that the blue hedgehog could ruin his chance at destroying this place called Angel Land."

"What does Sonic have that could ruin his plans?"

"Don't know. I think that's the reason he's being experimented on now."

"Experimented?"

"As in checking his unique DNA and blood line," the lion zombie grinned, "I don't think he's a normal hedgehog as he claims to be for Lived to go that far."

"You-"

"Now I got a question. Why are you worried about the blue hedgehog when you love that kid that you met during the tennis tournament?"

Knuckles faces was flushed from anger and embarrassment, "I love Sonic, you bastard!"

"Is that why you always yell at him? Is that you didn't comfort him when he was in dire need? Is that why you made fun of his sexuality? Pathetic!"

The red echidna snapped. His shovel claw went up the lion's throat and sliced his head off. He was still laughing at him even when his head was chopped off. Enraged, Knuckles continued clawing at the zombie's body hoping that he could reach the heart and make the laughing stop. This only made him be covered in blood Finally after realizing that the body wasn't going to get the head to stop laughing, he punched the head so hard the top part of it fell off. The laughing stopped.

Knuckles walked over to the red switch and pressed it. He then glanced at his red hands and frowned.

"Is this why I can't be with Sonic?" Knuckles asked himself, "Is it because I'm so violent?"

* * *

Pit and Fox glanced behind them and sure enough, the elevator was working again.

"It's look I won this one," Fox told the angel in a triumph tone, "500 zombies to 490."

"I was so close…" Pit mumbled.

"It's okay. You were saving your strength. Besides, we got rid of most of the zombies here anyway, so let's go and save Sonic."

Pit nodded his head as the two went inside the elevator. Fox pressed the button that allowed them to go on the third floor. The elevator door closed and the two were well on their merry way.

Pit was still upset. One question was stuck in his mind and that was "Why did they take so long to activate the switch?" They only had three hours left now. Still plenty of time but Li wouldn't give in without a fight, and maybe…just maybe they might encounter the one that Li was working for.

"Pit, you shouldn't be so tense," Fox told him.

"I know…it's just that…will Sonic be happy that I saved him?"

Fox looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"I told him to disappear and not come back…for me to be the one to want to save him the most…is it right…for me…to be the one to talk to him…"

Fox sighed, "I already talked to him Pit. He does forgive you. All you have to do is go save him."

Pit glanced at the leader of Star Fox and smiled faintly, "I will."

"Of course, I could always save him and get all the credit," Fox joked as he flashed a cocky grin.

The smile on Pit's face faded. He just shook his head in annoyance. Hoshi-Tsuki flew over to Fox and bit him in the ear.

"Oww!"

"Serves you right," Pit told him.

The elevator rang and then came to a stop. They reached the third floor.

"Let's go save Sonic!" Fox declared with much confidence.

Pit nodded his head, "Okay!"

As soon as the elevator door opened though, Fox's scanner began to react to negative energy. He instantly stood in front of Pit preparing to block an attack that was aimed at him.

The scanner was correct as a axe was flying their way.

"DUCK!" Pit shouted and pushed Fox toward the floor taking him with it. The axe flew over their heads and stuck to the wall of the elevator.

"Damn, I missed your head," said a voice.

The two Smashers looked in front of him to see a middle age man. He had the eyes of a murderer and a grin that could make anyone succumb to his dark presence. Hoshi-Tsuki recognized him and started shrieking loudly like it was trying to call him something. Fox knew what he was saying though.

"Who are you?" Pit asked as he got off of Fox and stood up, knees still shaking.

The man looked at the angel and frowned, "You do look like black cupid. Those eyes…the wings…the dark intention in your evil hearts."

Pit was stunned, "Where is Li? And where is he keeping Sonic?"

Upon hearing the name of the hedgehog, the man used his dark powers to get his axe out of the wall and made it come back to him. He reclaimed his axe and said, "My name is Alex Kidd and I hate that hedgehog with a passion."

The two Smashers were shocked.

"So, you were the one that tried to kill Sonic at the Superstar Tournament," Fox exclaimed.

"Damn right! All that hedgehog does is cause misery to those around him. I tried to end everyone's suffering, but his stupid friend got in the way, so I killed him."

Fox glanced at Hoshi-Tsuki. The bat was now glaring daggers at the killer.

"Anyway, I might as well kill you two," Alex Kidd began, "Since the black cupid won't let me chop off that hedgehog's head until he's done experimenting on him."

"Wait, experiment?"

"Checking to see what makes him different from everyone else? Yes. He's different because he doesn't deserve to be alive. He's like the Angel of Death."

Pit hid his eyes under his hair. Li was going this far in torturing his friend? _How could you Li?_

"Pit," Fox began.

The angel noticed that there was a hint of anger in his voice, "What?"

"Leave this guy to me. You go and save Sonic."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. This guy is nothing. GO!"

Pit couldn't help but smile faintly at Fox's confidence. It seemed like out of all the people he brought, Fox was the one that truly seem to care about Sonic the most…

"I owe you one Fox."

The angel spread his wings and quickly glided toward Alex Kidd. When Alex tried to chop at the angel, Fox shot his hands with his gun preventing him from harming Pit.

"Damn."

"It's just you and me now," Fox said in a low dangerous tone.

Alex Kidd grinned, "This won't take long. Anyone who cares for that hedgehog is weak. That's how his friend died so easily at the hands of my axe."

Fox glanced at Hoshi-Tsuki again. The bat was ready to fight.

"You ready?" Fox asked.

"Yeah," the bat finally spoke for the second time in human language.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

Pit rushed toward the end of the hallway. He could feel Li's presence nearby. There was no mistaking it.

The angel used his swords to slice down the door at the very end. When he landed on his feet, he encountered Li in front of him.

"Li…" he manage to call out.

The Pit look alike turned around after checking something on the computer. His expression would be best described as tranquil fury.

"I knew you would come."

Pit wanted to ask him so many questions, which some included why he was doing these horrible things and why was he experimenting on Sonic. All he manage to get out was, "Don't mess with me Lived Twilight! Tell me where Sonic is now!"

The angel pointed one of his two swords at the dark angel. Li found this amusing.

"Are you challenging me captain?" he asked in a mocking tone, "You know you'll lose against me. I was the better of the two."

"Shut up and answer me!"

"Is that an order captain Pit?"

Pit noticed the change in Li's tone. It sounded sad to the point that Pit felt like he was being chided by him. "It is."

Li shrugged his shoulders, "I can't take orders from you. I've been replaced, remember?"

"So is this what it's about?" Pit questioned. He could feel his rage building up, "Is it because I replaced you with Roger that you're acting up?"

Li shook his head, "It has nothing to do with him. It's about you abandoning me!"

Pit was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You just assumed I died that day, did you?"

"I…"

"I was alive. I was pulled into another world when Sun-Wong and Isaak buried me. It was called the Twilight Realm."

Pit gasped, "That's the realm that Link-"

"Yes, the Hero of Time traveled to that world and helped Midna defeat that fool Zant. Shortly afterwards though, I fell from the sky, and the Princess of the Twilight Realm Midna treated me and took care of me for as long as I can remember."

Pit couldn't even look Li in the eye. All this time, he thought Li was dead when in fact that he was sent to another world that could no longer be accessed as Link claimed.

"Then…the boss found me and showed me that you guys never cared about me…" Li continued, "I didn't want you guys to forget about The Devil and move on with your lives, so I decided that I would work with my boss and destroy the Heavens!"

"That means…that you're going against everything that you believed in…" Pit mumbled.

Li was speechless.

No words for exchanged for a few minutes until Pit asked, "Who is your boss?"

"I won't tell you. You're going to have to defeat me in a one on one match if you want to find out."

Pit frowned as he prepared his two swords. Li got his double edged sword ready.

"You might want to hurry with me though," Li taunted, "Your little hedgehog won't be able to take much more of the experiment."

Li noticed that the fire in Pit's eyes was hotter than ever.

"How could you?" he questioned angrily as he spread his wings and glided at him with quick speed.

Li shook his head as he was ready to fight the angel. All he had to do was wait until midnight before the experiment was done. He would not let Pit get in his way.

In the distance, Midna watched in sorrow as the two angels clashed swords. It was pitiful to see Li go up against the one he cared for the most. _It must be hurting Pit as well._ Midna thought to herself.

* * *

The battle against Alex Kidd was harder than expected for Fox. Not only was his attacks weren't doing as much damage as they use to, but the axe that the killer had made it hard for him to score a clean hit.

"Are you going to give up?" Alex asked in a mocking tone.

"Never. I got a friend to save!" Fox announced.

"Agreed," Hoshi-Tsuki added..

"Please, what could you say in that stupid hedgehog?" Alex questioned, "He's so useless that he needed help from a women to get on his feet when he was younger!"

"Huh?"

"He's referring to Ulala," Hoshi-Tsuki said.

"Correct you flying furball. He couldn't do anything without that skank's help! He was such a pussy back then! I wished he stayed that way!"

"You have no right to speak about Sonic that way!" Fox shouted.

Alex cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really, hmm? What is your relationship with the hedgehog?"

_The same question. _Fox thought to himself, "Sonic is someone important to me! I would do anything to protect him!"

"Would you die for him?"

Fox mumbled a low "Yes."

"Then die now!"

Alex continued to swing his axe like a mad man. Fox was certain that he would lose his tail if this kept up.

"What..." Fox began as he continued to dodge the swings, "What did Sonic do to make you hate him so much?"

Alex Kidd stopped attacking. He had a sadistic look on his face.

"Do you want to know what he did to me?" he asked in a dangerous tone, "To make a long story short, that hedgehog ruined my life!"

"How could he ruin your life?"

"Business," Alex answered, "Business wasn't going well. I was the first man they hired and was meeting their expectations. I still was even when that slut appeared and acted as a reporter, but as soon as that hedgehog walked on the doorsteps of Sega, my life was ruined. They accepted him because he was different from the rest. He was a talking blue hedgehog that could run so fast that he could break the sound barrier. They called him Sonic the Hedgehog…" Alex's face became more twisted and malicious as he continued, "He was a coward. He hid behind Ulala the majority of the time he was there, but because of her, she gave him his confidence…and then he took my fame away from me just like that."

"So what if he stole your fame?"

"You're not getting it," Alex continued, "Those people fired me after his first successful mission and then after that…I was in the dumps for sixteen years. Sixteen years of plotting revenge on that hedgehog that stole my life away. And then…came the tournament hosted by Sega. He signed up as one of the main players, so I decided to sign up and redeem my title as Sega's official mascot."

Hoshi-Tsuki didn't like where the conversation was going.

"I thought of so many ways to humiliate him during the tournament, but I thought I should do more than just humiliate him. I wanted to break him so he would never rise to the top again. I sent him threatening letters telling him to quit or he or someone close to him might die. I tried to poison him. I tried to blow him up with time bombs. I even stole some of his stuff and even killed animals and used their blood to write threats around the tournament."

"I should have known it was you," Hoshi-Tsuki murmured.

"It got him so worked up, but his stupid friends wouldn't let him back down from the tournament. It pissed me off that he wouldn't take the easy route out, so I did it the hard way…after that match that humiliated me."

Fox turned to Hoshi-Tsuki.

"Hey, do you know what he's talking about?"

Hoshi-Tsuki nodded his head, "Yes sadly…"

* * *

_"Game set and match to Sonic!"_

_When the announcer announced that Sonic was the champion of Sega Superstar Tennis Tournament, the crowd cheered for the blue wonder. I have never seen Sonic look so happy._

_I was going to congratulate him, but Ulala, Ai-Ai and Amigo beat me as usual._

_Both monkeys squeaked with joy while Ulala was praising/flirting with him._

_"Thanks guys. To be honest, I thought I would lose," Sonic began, "But with your support, I was able to come through."_

_Ulala 'awed' him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek._

_"That's my boy," she said in a seductive tone._

_Sonic rolled his eyes. He avoided eye contact with Amy Rose as she had flames behind her back and her golden hammer in one hand. She looked ready to kill Ulala for flirting with him. Not like I blame her. I was ticked off as well, but I didn't realize it at the moment. I was too happy for him._

_I recall Beat, Gum, and Knuckles being next to each other and talking about the match. Shadow and Pudding were just standing away from the cheering audience hoping that no one would notice them. Mee-Mee, Tails, and Billy Hatcher came running toward Sonic and congratulated him. Amy came too trying to keep her innocent demeanor on in front of the audience. Gilius was the next one to congratulate Sonic. The old coot._

_"You have done well Sonic," he began in that old man tone, "But this isn't the end. There are more challenges ahead and you must learn how to conquer them. Understand?"_

_Most of the tennis players sighed and said at the same time, "Yes old man Gilius."_

_"I'm not that old! Pay some respect!"_

_"Highly unlikely Sugar," Ulala told him, "If you don't start acting a little younger than you are now, then maybe we'll have respect for you."_

_Everyone laughed except the lighting warrior. I couldn't help but laugh myself._

_I noticed that Reala was speaking to Dr. Eggman about something. Both seemed to be in deep thought. I was planning to go over to them, when I heard Sonic call my name._

_"Thanks pal! You gave me the most motivation out of everyone here," Sonic said with a grin._

_"HEY!" Ulala and Amy shouted at the same time._

_Everyone laughed again except the girls. I didn't notice that my cheeks were flushed from Sonic's compliment. I decided that I would ask what I was feeling to Reala later. Right now, it was time to get Sonic's autograph and interview._

_As Ulala and Pudding tried to get Sonic to interview one of them out of the many reporters there as well as people trying to get his autograph or picture, I notice the dark aura that was coming from Alex Kidd. He looked ready to kill someone. I should have dealt with him right there instead of waiting for him to do it when Sonic was alone._

* * *

_It was later that night did I ask Reala what I was feeling. (We were talking in the air above the people). He seemed to have no idea what I was feeling because he had never experienced it. I didn't want to ask the girls about it, because they would probably make fun of me for not knowing what this feeling was._

_"All I can think of," Reala began, "Is that you were crushing on Sonic."_

_My face turned bright pink at that moment. I just knew it, "Crushing? Are you suggesting that I like Sonic more than a friend?"_

_Reala nodded his head, "I'm only assuming."_

_"But…isn't it wrong for…two guys to…"_

_"People can't tell if you're a male or female. Even I get confused sometimes."_

_"Some friend you are…"_

_Reala chuckled bitterly. Oh how I hated that laugh._

_"So what were you and Dr. Eggman talking about?"_

_Reala looked at the street below him and frowned, "It has something to do with Sonic."_

_"What's wrong with Sonic?"_

_"…You know those pills that made Sonic fall asleep?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"…After he passed out…Dr. Eggman…told me to exam him. I've been doing so every night and the doctor was trying to figure something about him."_

_"What about him?"_

_"It has something to do with his DNA. I didn't listen to the doctor's explanation about science and history. But from the results, Eggman's assumption seems to be correct."_

_"What was his assumption?"_

_"His assumption was that Sonic is-"_

_I wasn't listening to him because I noticed that Sonic was alone…with Alex Kidd. The two seemed to be having a nice chat, but I knew that wasn't the case. Alex was up to something._

_"So in other words, he might be the destruction of not only this world, but other worlds as well," Reala concluded. He realized that I wasn't listening and hit me on the head. Damn did it hurt._

_"Oww! What was that for?" I asked him angrily._

_"When you ask a question, attempt to listen to the answer."_

_"Sorry Reala, but Alex Kidd is up to something! Look down there!"_

_I pointed down below me and sure enough, Reala knew what I was thinking._

_"What do we do?" I asked him._

_"We follow them," Reala answered._

_"All right."_

_We both flew in close and while people noticed us, they paid no attention to us. They thought it was natural seeing us fly through the air at night._

_We hid behind a wall as we listened to the conversation between Alex Kidd and Sonic._

_"But you were so amazing back there," Sonic complimented, "I never knew Janken was such a deadly game!"_

_"It is…" Alex Kidd said in a low dangerous tone._

_Sonic continued to chuckle until Alex suggested them to go to a quieter place so they could talk. I wish that Sonic wasn't so naïve because he agreed. That bastard took Sonic away and into the alley way. We followed him trying not to be detected but he already detected us or rather Reala as he had a darker aura than me and those with dark aura can sense each other easily._

_"Hey Alex, where are we going?" I heard Sonic ask innocently._

_That innocence was what made Alex snap. Before we knew what happened, we saw Alex Kidd punch Sonic in the stomach so hard that he blacked out. He took Sonic into his arms and ran off._

_"That scum!" I cursed, "He's not getting away with this!"_

_"Wait!" Reala called out._

_"What now? If we don't act fast, we'll lose them!"_

_"One of us should go and warn the others about this kidnapping."_

_"It's not me!" I told him harshly._

_He glared at me. I glared back at him. We both knew this wasn't the time for a staring contest, so Reala gave up._

_"Fine, I'll go warn doctor and the others. You go and retrieve Sonic," he ordered, "And don't you dare die on me!"_

_I wish I could have kept Reala's promise, He flew back to where everyone was staying while I gave chase to Alex._

* * *

_Alex must have thought he lost me because he seemed to have stopped. He entered an abandon building and I followed him inside planning not to give myself away without figuring out what Alex wanted with Sonic._

_I saw him tie Sonic's hands to one poll and his legs on another preventing from escape. Was this what they called bondage? Why was I having thoughts like that at the moment?_

_I noticed Sonic was slowly waking up. When he did, he seemed shaken. His eyes showed fear of the dark. His breathing was shallow and I could tell that he was shivering from where I was hiding._

_"Where am I Alex…?" he asked groggily._

_"You're somewhere where no one will find you," Alex replied in an evil tone._

_Sonic looked at Alex shocked. I could tell he was shocked from being betrayed by one of the tennis players._

_"Why…am I like this?"_

_"It's time for you to know your place."_

_"W-What do you mean?"_

_"How dare you beat me in today's match! I was so close to being recognized again, but you had to ruin it all for me! I was this close to getting my life back, but no! You had to fuck it up! Now I will have my revenge."_

_Sonic was trembling in fear now._

_"But…I thought…you said…that it was a great match…"_

_"You are so naïve. And that's why it's going to be so easy for me to break you this time."_

_"What are you-"_

_"I'm going to make sure that you remember your place. I'm going to make you belong to me and only me."_

_My heart was hurting like hell. How could he say such horrible things."_

_"I don't understand…"_

_"You will when I'm done with you."_

_I froze when I realized what Alex was planning to do. I couldn't move. I felt like if I tried to help Sonic, the situation would worsen._

_I could hear Sonic screaming for help as I witnessed Alex making his advances on him. How dare he?_

_Reala told me that help would be on the way, but if this keeps up, then Sonic wouldn't be the same anymore._

_When I saw Alex going toward Sonic's lips, I just snapped. It was now or never for me._

_"Get your filthy hands off of him!" I shouted emerging from my hiding place ready to fight._

_Alex was so stunned that he jumped back from the hedgehog and glared at me, "You, how did you find me?"_

_"I followed you. How else?"_

_"That's impossible! I'm sure I lost you!"_

_"Reala and I have different auras. You lost Reala, but you didn't lose me. And Reala went to go get help."_

_"Dammit."_

_Sonic looked up at me and tried to shout something, but his voice was rather hoarse from all the screaming. I felt my heart breaking when I saw tears emerging from his eyes._

_"Please help me…" Sonic cried out weakly._

_Alex Kidd laughed hysterically as he grabbed a nearby axe with one hand and Sonic's spine with another._

_"One false move and the hedgehog is a goner," he threatened._

_I knew I made the situation worse for both of us. Maybe it would have been more wise for Reala to follow Alex instead of me._

_"You wouldn't-"_

_He grinned evilly, "I would. Now just sit back as I break this little hedgehog."_

_I clenched my fist in anger. Was there anything I could do?_

_"Help me…"_

_Alex laughed as he licked the tears off of Sonic's face. It was disgusting me greatly. Come on! There has to be something I can do to prevent any more damage._

_My heart hurt more and more as he made advances on Sonic again. Sonic cried out in pain as he screamed for help over and over again. It hurt my ears. I just wanted this nightmare to end._

_Without thinking, I flew over to Alex at topped speed and tackled him off of Sonic._

_"I told you to get his filthy hands off of him now didn't I?" I asked in an angry tone as I bend over to untie the ropes that bounded Sonic to the two poles, "Are you okay?" I asked him._

_Sonic looked at me with tears in his eyes. He hugged me tightly and told me to get him away from this place. I embraced him telling him everything would be okay. It wouldn't though. Sonic was almost violated by someone who hated his guts and he would have to relive this scene in his nightmare for the rest of his life. I would have to ask Reala if he could give Sonic a drug that could make him forget this event._

_"You leave me no choice…" Alex mumbled in a dangerous yet scary tone as he lifted the axe in the air, "If I can't break him, I'll just have to kill him and take you with him."_

_With that, Alex charged at blinding speed. I couldn't dodge in time, so he ended up grazing me in the shoulder. He still ran past me and crashed into a set of boxes._

_"Sonic, hang on!" I announced I took off flying with the hedgehog in my arms._

* * *

_Alex Kidd was fast and could jump very high when he was this angry. It made me wonder if I could get away from him. We were far away from the city as it turns out, so we might not get in sight with people until I pick up the pace._

_Sonic was still shivering in my arms. I have never seen him like this. It was…so wrong for Alex to terrify him like this, and now he wants to kill him? Maybe this was why he hated adults._

_"We're almost to civilization Sonic, just hang on," I told him._

_The hedgehog only nodded his head. He looked up and his eyes widened. I knew I had to dodge this attack this time. I didn't because my arm was still hurting from the first attack. He slashed me in the back directly and I came crashing down to the city._

_I thought we would be safe when people saw us and screamed for help, but we weren't as Alex Kidd went as far as attacking us in the city._

_"Damn! Don't you care that the police will arrest you for assault?" I questioned._

_"I DON'T CARE! I JUST WANT YOU BOTH DEAD!" he announced as he swung his axe like a maniac. People were screaming and running in all directions as well as hiding in stores just to stay away from Alex Kidd._

_I was losing my strength and fast. I lost too much blood to support both of us. I felt like giving up…until I saw Knuckles in front of us._

_I was foolish to trust him._

_I used all my strength to deliver Sonic to him._

_"Please protect him," I pleaded._

_Knuckles stared at us in horror, "What the hell is going on?"_

_"A story short, Alex Kidd isn't fucking around and is trying to kill Sonic. Please be his shield…since I failed to."_

_Knuckles looked at me and nodded. He turned around and saw Beat behind him._

_"What are you standing there for? Get out of here Beat!"_

_"But I can't find Gum!"_

_"She'll catch up to you! Now go!"_

_I saw Beat take one last glance at Knuckles and then skated away. He then turned to Alex Kidd and gave him a glare that could kill._

_"You hurt Sonic, so you'll pay dearly."_

_Knuckles had a dark fiery aura behind him. Alex Kidd just grinned sadistically and threw his axe over us. It was aimed toward Beat._

_"Beat!"_

_It was then did Knuckles ran off on me to save Beat. Sonic was crying and shouting at Knuckles to go and help me, but he wasn't listening to his friend's plea. All he cared about that moment was saving Beat._

_"In the end, that red echidna left his comrade behind despite the fact that Beat is obviously going to survive." Alex said in a sadistic tone as he took out another axe from behind him, "Now you die to satisfy my hunger."_

_The last thing I could remember was thinking about Sonic and Reala. Everything went black after that…_

* * *

_I remember waking up in a hospital bed. I had an oxygen mask on me. I was wrapped in bandages from my arm all the way to my body. I couldn't feel my legs at all. Probably because Alex Kidd chopped them off. The screen that showed my heart beat was almost at a straight line. I realized that I didn't have enough time to live._

_I noticed Reala next to me. Was he crying? I couldn't tell._

_"Reala…" I manage to call out._

_Reala's head shot up. He seemed happy to hear my voice._

_"You're okay!"_

_I shook my head weakly as I removed the oxygen mask, "No…I don't have anytime left…tell me what happened…and if Sonic is okay."_

_Reala frowned. He avoided eye contact with me, "I warned everyone as I said. Ulala and Ai-Ai called the police and the ambulance. It didn't do any good because Alex Kidd got away. You were as good as dead. Silver tried to slow down the blood loss…we thought we lost you…but now you're back with us. As for Sonic…he's broken. He won't let anyone touch him or talk to anyone in general. He shut himself away from the world."_

_My heart sank. If he would have acted sooner, then Sonic wouldn't be in this situation. It was all my fault. I should have just died right then for failing to protect Sonic. And then it hit me._

_"Reala…" I began, "Those pills that you gave Sonic…"_

_"What about them?"_

_I smiled faintly, "Alter the pills so that Sonic will forget that incident with Alex Kidd. Make him forget about me…as well…"_

_Reala was stunned, "What? Why?"_

_"I won't make it…" I told him, "And I don't want Sonic to have his life ruined because of me."_

_"But…Sonic sees you as one of his closest friends."_

_I shook my head, "It's for the best. You don't want him like that, do you?"_

_"No…"_

_"This is my last request before I die Reala…so…please."_

_I realized that we were both crying. Reala didn't want me to die. It showed in his eyes. He took my hand into his and whispered in my ear, "I will."_

_"Good-bye Reala…"_

_After I said my good-bye, I lost all my strength. My heart stopped completely and I died._

* * *

"And then…when I tried to go to Heaven…that stupid blonde angel said I had to pay to get into Heaven and then turned me into this bat."

Fox felt sorry for Hoshi-Tsuki. Alex Kidd tried to ruin Sonic's life before and failed which cost Hoshi-Tsuki his life. Many people must have suffered.

"But it seems like Sonic hasn't forgotten about me though…" Hoshi-Tsuki continued.

"That's sad…" Fox sympathized.

Alex Kidd just continued laughing hysterically, "Is that what happened after I sliced your whole body to bits? That's the best thing I ever heard! Reala, crying for a sorry traitor like you? Pathetic of a Nightmaren."

Hoshi-Tsuki glared at his killer, "Don't you dare speak lowly of Reala like that!"

"I can if I want. Because of him, that hedgehog recovered from the incident fast! I didn't scar him!"

"It's better if he forgot!"

Fox pointed his gun at Alex Kidd, "Now I know I definitely won't forgive you. You destroyed many lives in the past because of your selfish ambition, and now you will pay!"

"Selfish ambition you say? That hedgehog stole my career, my dreams, my future, MY LIFE and you're telling me that I hurt people? The only one who will hurt you in the end is that hedgehog!"

Fox shook his head. Images of the blue wonder flashed in his head. All of them were times of Sonic smiling a real smile before and after the incident. _That bat and I agree on one thing. We both don't want to lose that smile that can light the darkness in one's heart. Just like an angel._

"You should have handled it professionally instead of clinging to the past. Die!"

Fox charged toward Alex Kidd as the killer got his axe ready. Both fought with their fist and their weapon. They stopped fighting when they saw the bat glowing. The bat was turning back into his original form, which was a jester like appearance.

Alex Kidd freaked out, "No! You were suppose to be dead! How did your body come back? I chopped it all up!"

"My legs were the only thing I lost," Hoshi-Tsuki explained, "But that angel actually restored my body when he sent me down to earth. I guess the blonde angel was trying to tell me was that my time wasn't up yet."

"Damn! You animals won't die!"

"I wouldn't say that I'm an animal. I'm a Nightmaren."

Fox saw this as a chance to attack and kicked Alex really hard in the stomach. He was sent backwards, but Alex stopped himself from going backwards with his axe. Hoshi-Tsuki came at him with a paraloop. Alex attacked with his axe, but Hoshi-Tsuki flew over it and kicked him in the head. Alex was sent to the floor.

"You won't beat us two to one," Hoshi-Tsuki taunted.

"I can't…" Alex mumbled, "So I'll make it hundred to two!"

Alex snapped his fingers and zombies came from in all directions.

"You bastard!" Fox cursed.

Alex jumped away from Hoshi-Tsuki and hid amongst his zombies, "Just try and defeat them all."

"You coward!" Hoshi-Tsuki shouted as he began ramming all the zombies.

Fox saw how the jester was being and decided to be reckless as well as he decided to be just as reckless and charge into all of the zombies shooting them with his gun.

* * *

As Pit and Li clashed, the angel realized that they were running out of time and fast. There was only thirty minutes left. They were fighting for that long.

"You might want to hurry up Pit," Li taunted, "You're running out of time, and fast."

The angel cursed as he murmured a magic spell. Li was surprised and jumped back when Pit unleashed a light beam from his hands. The light was so bright that Li had to shield his eyes. Pit took this time to glance at the computer and check where the room with Sonic was in. He quickly ran upon figuring out the destination. Li let him run off. He wanted to see what Pit would do with the time limit he had left.

The angel made it to the room where Sonic was being experimented in. He was shocked seeing Sonic in one of those capsules where they placed robots in. He seen animes where those inside capsules usually suffered emotional trauma and did everything they could to break free.

"SONIC!"

Sonic did not reply. Not at first, Pit thought that he couldn't hear Sonic because the capsule was sound proof, but upon realizing that the hedgehog did not notice his presence, the angel walked toward the capsule.

"Sonic, I'm here for you," the angel told him.

Still no response.

The angel went to the machine and tried to figure the code to open the capsule. He didn't have time for this though, so he decided he would break it open. He got out his two swords and began slicing at the capsule. No effect.

"Sonic, help me out, will ya?" Pit questioned.

The hedgehog continued to ignore him, and it was annoying Pit.

"Hey, when someone comes to rescue you, at least attempt to speak to them!" Pit shouted.

Sonic opened his eyes. Pit saw the pale green eyes and said nothing.

"You couldn't do anything even if you tried…" Pit mumbled, "I'll get you out. Just wait."

The angel continued to slash at it, but when Pit thought he saw a crack, he attacked that spot again and was electrocuted. He jumped back.

"What the?"

Pit could hear Li laughing in the room he left him in. The speaker in the room the angel was in was able to make his voice sound more annoying than it already was.

"You won't get far Pit!" Li exclaimed, "The capsule is only as hard to break as the one that is inside the capsule."

"What do you mean?"

"Negative feelings makes the capsule more powerful as well as the other way around. He is feeling negative emotions and the reason is because of you!"

"That can't be…"

"Give up trying to save the hedgehog. He doesn't want to be saved."

Pit shook his head in denial, "That can't be…Sonic, answer me!"

Sonic gave no reply. The angel ran toward the capsule and tried again. As a result, he was electrocuted again.

"Sonic…are you really…"

_Pit…is that you?_

Pit glanced around. Who called him?

_Pit…it's me…Sonic…_

Pit glanced at Sonic. There was no response from him, but if that was the case, how come he was able to hear his voice.

"Sonic, are you speaking to me?" Pit asked in worry.

_Yeah, it's called thought speak._

"I knew that. Just tell me how to get you out of here."

_…I'm not going back._

Pit was confused, "Huh? Why?"

_It's too painful Pit. No one will miss me. Especially you._

Pit was even more confused, "What are you talking about? Everyone is worried about you! That's why I came here to get you. Fox, Ike, Ash, Saki, Knuckles, Hoshi-Tsuki, and the Babylon Rouges came to get you too!"

_You're lying. You guys don't want me back. You were just ordered by Master Hand to get me back._

"That's-"

_Why do you have to keep lying to me Pit? Is it because I'm younger and more inferior to you…or is it because you didn't want me to be in Brawl in the first place?_

"What are you talking about Sonic?"

_Don't lie to me Pit! You always wanted to challenge a swordsmen like Lloyd or Sora…but because of me…I took away your dream…_

What Sonic said was true. Pit wanted to fight someone like Lloyd or Sora. He wanted to see how well his sword skills improved. He was devastated upon finding out that Sonic was the replacement of one of the great heroes. But he and Ash were already friends with him when they found out, so it didn't matter.

_You want me to die…that's why…I'm staying…I don't want to be a burden to anyone and I especially don't want to be the reason why Smash Brothers came to its downfall. _

"Stop it Sonic! You know that isn't true! People love you! No one ever considered you a burden! And while you are annoying, we're all happy that you joined Brawl. I'm serious! Heck! Everything would be gone if it weren't for you stopping Tabuu's attack!"

_SHUT UP!_

The electricity that was shocking Pit was even stronger now. Pit screamed in agony, but didn't bother jumping back. That little hole in the capsule was where the electricity was coming from.

"I'm not leaving you Sonic…" Pit told him harshly, "It's not like me to leave a friend behind…it happened to me once, but I won't ever leave anyone in need again."

_You liar! You want me to die right now! You're going to make me suffer!_

Pit shook his head. Tears were emerging from his eyes. It pained him to see Sonic so emotionally confused because of this experiment, "How can I convince you to believe me?

_If you really care, then let me be!_

The angel didn't have much time left to save him. It was almost midnight. He wasn't going to leave the hedgehog to the dark angel. He was disheartened with Li for making Sonic think that he hated him with a passion. Sonic was one of his first friends from another world. His friendship with him was unbreakable and he wasn't going to let the red string that bonded them be cut.

"Sonic…"

Pit moved closer to the capsule. The electricity was getting even more powerful, but Pit didn't care. He just wanted to show Sonic how serious he was in saving him.

_Pit, what are you doing? Stop before you die!_

Pit shook his head, "I'm not leaving you. I really do care about you but leaving you behind is something I won't do. I love you too much for that…and that's why…as a friend…I would die for you…"

The angel did not notice the tears that rolling down the emotionless eyes.

_Pit…I…_

There was silence between the two as the electricity gradually got weaker.

_I want to be with you Pit!  
_  
Sonic's eyes returned to the lively green eyes. Pit smiled upon seeing the hedgehog moving in the capsule again.

"I'll get you out of here now."

Pit took his two swords and sliced at the capsule again. This time the glass slid off. The water from the capsule drenched the angel's clothes, but he didn't care because he felt the hedgehog leap out of the capsule and into his arms. The angel put his arms around the hedgehog not planning on letting go.

"I don't want to be alone anymore…"

Pit smiled as he heard the hedgehog start sobbing, "You won't. I promise."

The moment between the two ended when Li appeared behind the angel. Pit didn't bother turning around.

"What were you trying to achieve Li?" Pit asked in a dark tone.

"My boss was the one that told me to experiment on him. His DNA is unique," Li grinned as he continued, "You manage to save him before midnight. I'm impressed captain. It would normally take longer than that to rescue someone."

"Shut up…"

"But you can have that pathetic hedgehog," Li told him, "I think I got all the information I need to complete my boss' hypothesis."

"Then tell him this," Pit began as he stood up holding Sonic in a runaway bride way, "If your boss _**ever**_ tries to lay a finger on Sonic, I won't hesitate to bring out my Aeon!"

Li was stunned for one moment but quickly calmed himself, "Yeah right. We both know that we are incapable of calling upon an Aeon."

The angel continued to glare at Li. The dark angel sighed.

"It is midnight. The next time we meet, you'll be on our side to overthrow Angel Land, Pit."

"Try me."

"I will."

When the clock struck midnight, a light formed underneath the angel and hedgehog. It surrounded them completely and within seconds, they vanished. The Smashers in the laboratory were being teleported back as well except Knuckles who quickly exited the laboratory with the Babylon Rouges.

Li frowned as he glanced at Midna who was on the ceiling hiding half of her body in the shadows.

"I knew Pit hated me…oh well…I might as well start looking for recruitments…"

With that said Li opened a portal behind him and disappeared in it.

* * *

Bowser continued to pluck the petals off of the fiftieth daisy. His life slowed down when Peach accepted Mario's proposal. He should be happy for the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, but he wasn't happy. He really did love her, but he wasn't going to try and steal Peach away. That goes against the King of Koopas.

"Damn…I really need to get a life…" he mumbled to himself as he threw the flower to the floor.

He tried to think of something else beside Peach. That made him think of his roommate Ganondorf. He wondered why he asked him about the love potion that Peach made. He wasn't being observant but he heard moaning and groaning in the room next to him. It was occupied by no one, so for Ganondorf to go in there with someone and having sex with them was a first. Then this question spurred. Who was the unlucky person? It wasn't any of the girls for sure. It sounded like a man…but it was to feminine to be a masculine man. So it had to be one of the pretty boys, and the only people that mach that description were Pit, Marth, Saki, Isaac, and Link. Marth was taken already and so was Pit despite him not being with Ike yet. Saki and Isaac seemed to be together already and both assist trophies wouldn't be taken advantage of. That left Link who was heartbroken by Zelda…it had to be the Hero of Time. There was no way around that.

"And here I thought they both were straight."

There was sudden laughter in the room. Bowser sat up from his bed and glanced around, "Whose there?"

Li made his appearance to Bowser. The King of Koopas glared at the Pit look alike.

"You!"

"I didn't come here to fight. I came to make a deal," Li said quickly getting down to business.

"What is the offer?" Bowser asked slightly interested.

"If you come join me in rebelling against Heaven, then you will have Peach as your wife."

Bowser was stunned. This was what he wanted. He would have a happy life with the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom by his side until the day he died…but this wasn't his style. He would rather compete with Mario for the princess' affection, but he had already lost.

"That I have to refuse," Bowser told him stunning the dark angel.

"What? Why?" Li asked clearly confused. He was certain Bowser wouldn't say no to his offer.

"You can't force someone to love you. I learned that the hard way. Peach never loved me. She always loved Mario. I knew that, yet I continue to go after her. I clung to a hopeless dream of wanting her, but I would never get it. That karaoke night woke me up from my dream…and that is why I can't have Peach for my life. I also won't betray Master Hand."

Bowser's announcement startled the dark angel.

"If that's the case…then…"

Li already had the dark beam charged. He fired it before Bowser could even react. When the dark beam was gone, Bowser was nothing about a trophy.

"You might as well join the others."

Li picked up the Bowser trophy and continued to scowl. Love confused him greatly.

"I still don't get it…why would he give up his chance to be with the one he loved to have his rival happy?"

"Because that's what love is," Midna said as she appeared from the shadows behind him, "If you really love that person, you would want to make that person happy and sometimes, you have to let go of your feelings for the one you truly love and move on."

The princess of Twilight was speaking from experience. Midna told Li the story of her journey with Link and how she fell in love with him, but because he was in love with Zelda, she could never have him, so she had to let go. Li never understood the story though.

"I will never understand you people."

"You'll understand when you find someone Lived. Not like you already have."

Li was confused, "What are you mumbling about?"

"Nothing."

Li sighed as he opened a dark portal in front of him and disappeared through it. Midna followed him. The portal than disappeared.

* * *

The royal bodyguards gave up the snowball fight and returned to the Heavens promising themselves that they would shop for Li's birthday presents tomorrow.

Isaak became rather morose though and only Aqua noticed. Pepper dragged Himeno and Mcenche to her room to play Tales of Symphonia. Sun-Wong went back to his library and Roger went to his room to probably to let out some steam by beating up the punching bag. Isaak was left with Aqua.

"Isaak, what is troubling you?" Aqua questioned.

"It's nothing," Isaak told her hastily.

"you can't fool me with that dumb smile."

Isaak sighed, "Aqua, you always see right through me."

"I'm not the only one. Lived saw through you too."

Upon hearing Li's name, Isaak frowned.

"You're right."

"you were thinking about him?"

"Yes."

"you miss him, do you?"

Isaak nodded his head, "I want to see him again, but he won't come back. We all know that…I just wanted to do something to make sure that no one forgets him."

Aqua showed no emotion on her face, "you love him, do you?"

The yellow angel's cheeks lit up as he instantly stuttered, "What? No! Why would I love him zat way?"

"we all know you like him." Aqua was incisive with her words. "with all of your advances and you sweet talking to him and giving him that black rose."

"Y-You saw zat?"

"I did, and I can conclude that Lived feels the same way for you."

Isaak rubbed his temples and turned away from the blue angel, "Sometimes, I wish you would be mute again Aqua."

"the truth hurts."

Isaak's cheeks became more like a tomato with each passing minute, "Li-Li…he probably doesn't know what it means to be in love anyway. My chances with him if he was alive is closer to zero than anything else."

"I disagree."

"Hmm?"

"I feel like Lived wanted to open up to someone when he joined the royal bodyguards. sure he had Pit, but I could feel his loneliness. the more you flirted with him, the more he opened up to not only you but all of us. if Lived was alive today, I'm positive you would be able to make your move."

Isaak sighed, "Stopping trying to motivate me. He's dead, so I can't have him...All the good boys die young…"

"I predict that you will meet him or at least his reincarnation tomorrow."

Isaak scoffed, "I don't believe you, and reincarnations have different personalities anyway."

"not always."

"You know what? I'm going to bed now! I can't stand talking to you about my personal life! Good night!"

With that, Isaak stormed off toward his room. Any soldier that was walking in the hall moved out of the way. Aqua let out a furtive smile.

"you will definitely be with Lived. I'm sure of it," Aqua whispered to no one in general.

* * *

_Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind_

_Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said_

* * *

**Me: TBC with 18218 words. **

**Yohko: I think the next chapter will be longer.**

**Me: Doubt it. I get bored with fluff which is what's going to be in the next chapter. Notes!**

**1. Parasite Eve is a horror game on the Play Station. It's about this girl that works with the police named Eve. She goes to this play, and soon everyone catches on fire except her and a few people. For the whole game, she is suppose to stop this attack that is happening by the witch. I can't remember everything that happened in this game since my sister was the one who played it. It my opinion, Parasite Eve one has more gore and a better story than Parasite Eve 2. Parasite Eve one ranges from animals being mutated, to people catching fire, and people turning into goo. I didn't see my sister play Parasite Eve 2, so I don't know what the plot or setting is. The battle system is different in both of them. The first one is somewhat like SSE where you detect an animal and in order to advance, you have to defeat them. The second one follows closely to Resident Evil as you can run away from the enemy or not. In Parasite Eve 2, you can check the map of the area to see where the monsters still are. You can't advance in the game if you don't defeat them all. My favorite scene in Parasite Eve that I can still remember was the horse catching on fire and this dog turning into Cerberus.**

**2. Silent Hill another horror game which the plot I don't know. Go Wikipedia it.**

**3. In chapter 7 in Sonic's flashback, there was a badger there as well, but he said nothing because I technically forgot about him. The badger is mute which is why it appeared here.**

**4. The time line in Link's world and the Twilight Realm has a big gap between them. For Link, it hasn't been that long, while for Midna, it's been seven years since she saw Link.**

**5. A Nightmaren is a term in NiGHTS. It's basically the minions of Wiseman that give you nightmares. NiGHTS is the only one who gives people good dreams.**

**6. This is a quote from Eiko from Final Fantasy 9. She says this in disc two when she's speaking to her Moogles. The quote reflects on her character in general.**

**7. It says on SmashWiki that Bowser was the only Smasher that was royal to Master Hand as Ganondorf would betray Master Hand eventually as Wario really didn't care about Master Hand.**

**Okay. So I'll say this. IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHO HOSHI-TSUKI IS AFTER THIS CHAPTER, THEN YOU'RE REALLY DENSE. IT'S SAYS IT RIGHT THERE IN THE STORY!**

**Yohko: Calm down.**

**Me: I'm calm now. I have to list all the Sega Superstar characters…well…those who are in the game.**

**1. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Shadow, and Dr. Eggman are from Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**2. Ai-Ai and Mee-Mee are from Super Monkey Ball.**

**3. Ulala and Pudding are from Space Channel 5.**

**4. Jet and Gum are from Jet Set Radio.**

**4. NiGHTS and Reala are from NiGHTS Into Dreams and NiGHTS Journey of Dreams.**

**5. Amigo is from Samba de Amigo.**

**6. Alex Kidd is from…Alex Kidd.**

**7. Gilius is from Golden Axe.**

**8. Billy Hatcher is not in Sega Superstar Tennis and is from Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg. I think he wasn't in the game because Alex Kidd took his place.**

**Yeah. You must know who Hoshi-Tsuki is now. Questions of the story…well…some of them were answered…but…I don't think…there are any questions…except this one…**

**1. Why do you Sonic was being experimented on?**

**So now comes the Brawl rand and Tales of Symphonia rant.**

**Yohko: If you don't want to listen to her talk, stop and review. Otherwise continue.**

**So with Brawl, I went to see my mom over the weekend. I got her to play Brawl with me. I tried to get her to play Zelda, but she ended up playing Marth because she said, "He's cute." She mastered the basic controls fast. What pisses me off though is that Sword Dance combo that Marth has…I can't do it! She did it as soon as the battle began and I'm like, "How the hell did you do that? I played Marth longer than you, and I still can't get him to do his fourth slash. I beat her and improved with Sonic and Ash drastically, but damn!**

**And I was busy playing Sega Superstar Tennis. It was fun! Utala is an amazing partner! The way she dances is so seductive. And killing the zombies are fun!**

**Tales of Symphonia…I beat the game. End of story, and now I'm going to play it again only this time, I'm going to have Colette and Genis hate me instead of being the second and third person to love Lloyd. Zelos was on the top, so I got his ending, yay!**

**That's about it. Please review. I appreciate the feedback. I noticed that I only get reviews from my friends that are listed on my profile and a few others, but nothing else. I have more people on story alert and favorite story than anything else, so could those people please review and make me happy. The next chapter won't be for a while because it's all fluff…ja ne!**

_**Nothing changed beside using the thesaurus, changing grammar and the names of the Pokémon characters. **_


	22. The Date

**The Date**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, Pepper and Serenade. I don't own the songs that are going to be played in this chapter or characters that appear from anime series such as Tokyo Mew-Mew. **

**Summary: Sonic is rescued and everything calms down. Pit falls into depression after rescuing Sonic. Not wanting him to suffer, Ike takes him out on a 'date'. Not wanting to think about what Li is planning, Pit agrees. Fox follows Ike's example and takes Sonic out on a 'date'. On both dates, the four Smashers will realize their feelings for their partner. Also, Pit bumps into Himeno who gives him some details about Li's birthday while Sonic is reunited with a certain friend.**

**Me: Okay…this is the fluff chapter. It's the one everyone is waiting for because there will finally be some Ike/Pit after how many chapters that focus on Sonic?**

**Yohko: A lot, but Sonic still has some part in this too.**

**Me: Yeah, whatever. Enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 22: The Date**

* * *

So many things happened when the Smashers returned with Sonic. All have found out from Stafy that Sonic was kidnapped by Li and panicked, but upon seeing them return, they all calmed down and instantly rushed them all to the infirmary, which was finally prepared by Mr. Game and Watch and R.O.B.. Pit insisted that his injuries be treated last until he found out if everyone was going to make it.

He stayed outside of the infirmary along with the rest of the Smashers that weren't captured by Li yet. It became apparent to them that Bowser was among the missing Smashers. What was more important at the moment though was figuring out what happened.

Pit wouldn't give everyone precise details. It upset many Smashers, but mainly Gary and Pikachu who wanted to know if Ash was going to be okay. The angel ensured them that the Pokémon Trainer would be fine.

Isaac was also displeased with Pit saying nothing about the mission. He was clearly worried about Saki, and not knowing what transpired was driving him crazy.

Peach understood how he felt and told everyone to stop asking questions and wait until Pit was ready to tell them. It wouldn't be that long though.

The light in the infirmary came out and Dr. Mario came out in cold sweat. The Smashers instantly rushed to him and all starting talking at once. Mr. Resetti however was able to shut everyone up with his obnoxious voice.

"How are they?" Pit questioned.

Dr. Mario glanced at Pit and said, "All of them will be fine. Ash has suffered and eye injury, but he won't become blind as long as he rests up a bit. Ike has big injuries, but nothing too life threatening. A mercenary like him will probably heal by tomorrow afternoon when I move him to the healing capsule. As for Saki…" Dr. Mario gave the angel a hard look, "His life is not in danger, but I must ask you this. WHERE ARE HIS CLOTHES?"

Pit shrugged his shoulders, "How would I know?"

The doctor did a facepalm, "We do not need anyone else getting raped, you hear?"

"I told you I don't know! We all got separated trying to activate the switches to the elevator!"

"I see," Dr. Mario continued with the list of injuries, "Fox sustain almost no injuries as well as that bat, so both should be able to leave at anytime tomorrow. As for Sonic…"

He paused. The Smashers and assist trophies awaited the answer.

"He will be okay," Dr. Mario said, "He just needs to stay in that capsule for at least a day or two."

The younger Smashers cheered while the older Smashers sighed with relief. Pit smiled. He knew Sonic was going to be okay.

"However…" Dr. Mario gave Pit a serious look, "I must ask you what your look alike did to him in order to find out what's wrong with him because I fear, when he wakes up…he'll remember whatever the hell he went through."

The angel had to tell everyone what Li did to him so he said in a monotone voice, "Li…experimented on him for details I do not know."

That made some Smashers gasp. Others were furious while others had nothing to say.

"Dammit! Why wasn't I informed about Sonic's capture in the first place?"

That was Shadow speaking and he didn't sound too thrilled.

"If I would have known this would have happened… I would have…"

Lyn placed a hand on the black hedgehog's shoulder, "Nobody can predict the future. It's no one's fault that this happened."

"Wrong, it's my fault," Pit told her shocking the Smashers, "If I haven't yelled at him, then he wouldn't have run off and be captured by Li. I'll take full responsibilities for my actions…" The angel frowned when he saw the sympathetic looks on mostly all of the Smasher's face. Those were the looks of forgiveness. No one gave him a look of remorse or hate and it angered him deeply.

"That is all I need to know," Dr. Mario said, "I will inform Master Hand about your success in the mission and of what happened, Pit."

"Huh?"

"We all cannot sit around anymore. We must take actions if we don't want to lose anyone else."

The angel nodded his head slowly. For some strange reason, he knew that no one would not take actions and instead relax.

"I don't see why we should be on guard," Captain Falcon began, "If Pit and the others were able to infiltrate the laboratory with ease and retrieve Sonic within the time limit, that proves that the look alike is weak and can easily be taken down if we all work together."

"I'm with Falcon!" Little Mac declared.

"So are we!" Kat and Ana added.

Almost everyone agreed with Captain Falcon with an exception of a few.

_You guys are underestimating Li. _Pit thought to himself. _Li is my opposite. He is dark to my light. One can overpower many and that is why we are elemental angels. Those who could surpass the power of our Goddess Palutena herself and control the powerful Aeons that symbolize our elements._

"Anyway, I think it's best if we all rest up for the night," Dr. Mario stated, "It's 4:00 in the morning and most of you need to be ready for tomorrow's Brawl matches."

"We're still doing that even with so many of us gone?" Lucas questioned.

"It's so that the people don't worry about us," Dr. Mario answered.

_It's always the humans first! What about our feelings? _Pit asked himself. He clenched his fist unconsciously. Link took note of this but didn't bother saying anything. Not like he could. Ganondorf was watching him every move and just one little sound he made could meant more torture for him.

"Before I go," Pit began, "I would like to see Ike."

Dr. Mario gave the angel a weird look before moving away from the door, "Go ahead."

"I need to see Ash!" Gary said quickly.

"Pika!"

"And I have to see Saki!" Isaac added.

The doctor sighed as he let them through as well. He then told everyone else to shoo.

Once inside, Pit saw Ike in one of the beds across from Ash. He seemed okay despite having a cast on his arm and bandages wrapped around his shoulder. He even had a band aid on his cheek.

"Ike…" the angel began starting to tense up with the bluenette looked at him, "I…"

Ike gave him a gesture to come close. The angel went toward him without hesitation. He leaned over to the mercenary and that was when Ike pulled him close in a hug with his one arm.

The angel blushed furiously, "Ike, what are you do-"

"You did well, Pit. I'm impressed."

The blush faded quickly and it turned into annoyance, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"I thought you couldn't handle the job well as a captain, and-"

"I'm disappointed in you. Do you think because I look like a fifteen year old that I can't handle the job of the captain and lead a team to complete their mission?"

"No! Of course not! It's just-" Ike lowered his head, so Pit couldn't see the expression on his face, "You seem really torn the whole time."

The angel was surprised at the mercenary. He couldn't help but smile faintly, "I'm sorry if I worried you."

The two were silent not only because they couldn't think of anything to say, but because the two Pokémon Trainers and Pikachu were being too loud.

"You idiot!" Gary scolded as he hit Ash with a text book (that he records everything about Pokémon in) on the head. Pikachu gave the gesture telling him to stop, but that wasn't happening. Ash was forced to apologize over and over again. "Sorry isn't good enough Ash! You were being reckless again and almost died!"

Ash rubbed his head which grew a red bump. He groaned from the pain but still listened to the Kanto researcher.

"I'm alive and that's what matters, right?"

"No it's not…"

The red bump mysteriously disappeared from his head as Ash glanced at his boyfriend who was crying again.

"You let your guard down and almost became blind or rather killed. If you died, I don't know what I'd do without you…"

Ash looked away. It was painful to see his boyfriend hurt because of his carelessness again.

"Pika pi…"

"I was being careless…" Ash finally said, "And I had a good reason to…but it's not a good enough reason for you…"

Gary embraced the Pokémon Trainer tightly causing him to wince in pain, "Just don't do anything stupid again. I can't survive without you…you're too important."

The only thing Ash could do now was promise him, "I promise Gary. Don't cry anymore."

Pit and Ike witnessed the whole scene and felt awkward around each other. Those two could express their feelings freely without caring what other people think. It made Ike feel stupid and Pit envious of their show of public affection. The angel glanced at Ike, murmured a few words that couldn't be made out by those surrounding them and then left the infirmary causing Ike to facepalm. He really needed to tell Pit the feeling he had for the angel for a long time.

As for Saki and Isaac, the dirty blonde was asleep on the bed, which was in the corner of the room to the left of Ike. Isaac couldn't exchange a single word to him. He could only pray that the assist trophy would wake up so he could congratulate him on his mission.

* * *

Downstairs in the hidden room, Fox stood above the capsule Sonic was in. It was about to be opened soon so the hedgehog could have some fresh air before he went back inside. Hoshi-Tsuki was perched on his shoulder.

What happened when the clock struck midnight was obvious. Fox and Hoshi-Tsuki did not get to finish their battle with Alex Kidd and ended up leaving him. Alex Kidd murmured something about killing Sonic in front of him the next time they crossed paths. It pissed them off greatly. During the whole teleportation process though, Hoshi-Tsuki reverted back to his bat form and went back to squealing and using echolocation. Dr. Mario checked both of their injuries and they weren't harmed at all despite being up against a murderer, so he allowed them to leave whenever they felt like it. The black feather was about to wear off on Fox soon, so he needed to say a few things to Sonic before he woke up.

The hedgehog slowly opened his eyes greeted by green eyes of the leader of Star Fox.

"Glad to see you awake," Fox said with a kind smile.

The capsule opened up and Sonic sat up and rubbed his head, "What happened? How did I end up back in Lady Yuna's room?"

"You were captured by Lived," Fox began in a calm yet serious voice, "And were being experimented on. Pit saved you."

Hoshi-Tsuki noted that Fox did not say the names of everyone else who came to save him.

"Oh…"

"Do you feel alright?"

"I think so. I feel like my brain was raped though…" Sonic complained.

"That's a scary thought…" Fox just had to say.

"I'm sorry if I'm telling you how I'm feeling overall," Sonic said with a groan, "And how the hell did you get taller than me again?"

Fox frowned, "This affect won't last long, so I need to know if you feel any different or not."

Sonic shook his head, "Beside my brain feeling like mush, nothing much…but when you think about it. My spines are hurting so much it feels like their going to fall out…and my back is aching me."

The usual complaints made Fox laugh. The hedgehog couldn't help but blush slightly, "You asked me if I felt any difference."

"I know. It's just that your complaining reminds me of the old you."

Sonic smiled sadly, "The old…me…"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

Sonic seemed to be ignoring him as he glanced at the Valefor statue and again became mesmerized by it. The statue's eyes seem to be glowing and there was a little girl that was standing in front of it.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Fox asked.

No response. Fox panicked and shook the hedgehog snapping him out of his trance.

"What the hell was that for?" Sonic questioned in rage.

"You zoned out on me! Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine…just tired…"

Sonic looked at the statue again. The eye's were no longer glowing but the little girl was still their waving at him. Was he the only one who could see the girl?

"Fox…" Sonic began, "I think I'm seeing things…"

"What?"

"I think there is something in here that isn't here but I can see. I think I'm becoming delusional."

The blue wonder started to tremble. Fox instantly hugged him until the shivering stopped. The two then glanced into each others green eyes. There cheeks lit up hot pink. Both of their hearts were pounding like crazy. Fox had a sudden urge to kiss the hedgehog. He slowly leaned in closer…closer…so close that their lips were almost touching…when smoke appeared surrounding Fox. The leader of Star Fox felt himself shrinking again. When the smoke cleared, he was back into his poison mushroom form in the palm of Sonic's hands.

"The effect wore off…" Fox said with a sigh as he quickly hopped off of Sonic and onto Hoshi-Tsuki's back. He didn't dare look at Sonic nor did Sonic look at Fox.

Hoshi-Tsuki cursed to himself. The two were this close to making out and the black feather ruined everything. Now Fox had only two more chances to find the one he really love and pray that they loved him back in order to remain in his regular form.

Still, Hoshi-Tsuki couldn't help but envy Fox. Fox had Sonic where he wanted him ever since he shrunk. He couldn't even get Sonic to acknowledge him during the tennis tournament as much because a) He was too busy running away from Amy and a horde of fan girls b) He was receiving praise from all his friends or a lecture from Gilius c) Hoshi-Tsuki was too busy hanging out with Reala to even speak with him. And his death made everything worse. All he could do now was pray for the best for the both of them.

"We should leave now…" Fox mumbled finally.

"Fox," Sonic began in a low voice. He still had flushed cheeks, "Please ask Shadow to make sure everyone else is okay…"

By everyone else, he meant Knuckles and the Babylon Rouges. Fox couldn't help but frown when Hoshi-Tsuki flew out of the hidden room.

When the two were gone, Sonic clutched his heart. His heart was beating so fast that he thought he was going to have a heart attack, and it wasn't because of Fox almost kissing him.

The hedgehog glanced at the Valefor statue again. The eyes were growing white again and it's wings were red. The little girl continued dancing and Sonic passed out.

* * *

The next day, almost all of the Smashers that weren't captured by Lived and assist trophies paid a visit to Ike, Ash, and Saki as Fox had already left. Dr. Mario forbid anyone from seeing Sonic however. Peach and Shadow were very upset with this but obeyed the doctor none the less.

Ike was receiving attention from Marth, Roy, and Link. He noted that Roy was acting weird around the prince but paid more attention Link who wasn't speaking at all.

"Link, is there something wrong?" he asked the Hero of Time.

Link shook his head. He refused to speak.

"What's wrong with him?" Ike questioned.

"Sore throat of some sort," Roy said quickly, "We told him to stay in his room but refused to be left behind when we came to see you. He must have been really worried about you."

The red haired swordsmen gave the mercenary a wink. Ike glanced at Link one last time unconvinced with what Roy said.

Roy was wrong of course. Link didn't want to stay in his room and recover because Ganondorf would come get him and do those horrible things to him again and no one would still not hear his cries. Keeping quiet was the best thing especially when everyone was focusing on Pit and Sonic.

Ash was showered with presents from the Pokémon. Gary and Pikachu came again however.

"You are a reckless boy indeed," Mewtwo told the Pokémon Trainer.

"I got that from my mom," Ash commented.

Gary sighed, "You both need to use your brains."

"HEY!"

The older Pichu brother was sad that his younger brother turned up missing along with Wario. They along with Bowser went missing during the whole rescue mission. He couldn't do anything as an older brother. It hurt him greatly. Jigglypuff was there to comfort them though, and now they were doing their best to support Ash who gave him hope when he encountered him during his journey through Kanto and Johto.

Lucario just stood in the distance with Wolf and Meta Knight. Lucario couldn't really say anything to Ash. It might upset not only him but Gary as well. The aura Pokémon checked his surroundings at everyone's aura. All the aura seemed pure, but there were some weird auras coming from other Smashers. He said nothing of this but Wolf cold tell that Lucario was worried about everyone's safety.

Meta Knight however was too busy watching the scene with the assist trophies fold. At Saki's bed, Isaac, Shadow, Lyn, Stafy, Nintendog, and Mr. Resetti were speaking to him. As the mole ranted away, Saki couldn't help but stare at the blonde assist trophy. Their eyes met. Saki's eyes told him "Thank you for the ring" while Isaac's eyes told him "Your welcome. I'm glad I could help."

"So…how did you lose all your clothes?" Lyn questioned.

Saki turned away from the female swordsmen, "The zombie…thought I was a girl…and…tore off my clothing…"

There was a long pause for one minute…two minutes…three minutes…four…five…six minutes before Lyn and Mr. Resetti burst out laughing. Shadow shook his head over and over murmuring stuff about Saki being so stupid. Stafy was clueless and Isaac just blushed and turned away.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Saki shouted. His cheeks were red from anger and embarrassment.

Lyn and Mr. Resetti wouldn't stop laughing. Shadow tried to stop them both but when Mr. Resetti announced, "I BET HE WAS LOOKING FOR A WOMB!" the black hedgehog had to join in.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Saki shouted as he sat up and grabbed his cannon sword which came out of nowhere and aimed at the mole.

"Saki, keep that up and you'll open your wound again," Isaac said with a sigh.

It was true. There was a red spot coming from Saki's stomach. He clutched it in pain and fell back onto his bed. The assist trophies continued laughing until Stafy asked Shadow, "What's a womb?"

"A vagina," Shadow answered.

"What's a vagina?"

"…It's what Lyn has."

"What does Lyn have?"

Shadow didn't answer that question because he felt Lyn's sword behind his neck, "You'll understand when you're older."

"Awwwwwww!"

As the assist trophies continued to mess with Saki, Ike noticed that Pit didn't come to see if he was okay. Yeah, he was okay, but it wouldn't hurt for the angel to visit him again like Gary did to Ash and Isaac did to Saki. He would have to ask him when the visitors in the infirmary cleared, so he could sneak out without getting in trouble by Dr. Mario.

* * *

Ike didn't get a chance to visit Pit until nightfall because the visitors kept on coming. Most of them were for Saki though as Saki was popular among the assist trophies now for being able to complete a mission with the Smashers. Once everyone left and Saki and Ash fell asleep, the mercenary snuck out of the infirmary and headed toward Pit's room.

The angel was sleeping by himself since both of his roommates were in the infirmary. This caused him to lock the door and not open it for the whole day until Ike knocked on it.

"Come in…" he said in a hoarse tone.

Ike slowly creaked open the door to see the angel lying on his bed in his pajamas. The pajamas looked similar to his tunic, but it was a clear white tunic that sparkled in the moonlight. You couldn't see his boxers through it either. He took off a majority of his accessories that included his sandals, the crown of laurel and brown rings that he wore on his arms and legs. He didn't take off his golden ring on his right arm though.

To put it in simple words, Pit looked smashing.

"Ike, why are you here?" he asked in a rather aggravated tone.

The angel couldn't see that the bluenette's cheeks were lit bright pink when he answered, "I wanted to see why you didn't come see me."

The angel who was staring at the ceiling the entire time turned his body away from Ike murmuring something that the mercenary couldn't hear.

"Can you repeat what you just said?"

"I didn't see you because everyone is suspecting me of knowing how to defeat Lived…" Pit muttered, "And I didn't want to see you guys in that condition…"

Ike sighed, "So that's it."

The mercenary went over to Pit and sat himself on the edge of the bed as he turned his head toward the angel, "You shouldn't be thinking about stuff like that too much. It will hurt your brain."

"I know that…but…"

The angel stared at his bed sheets and sighed, "I just regret saying those horrible things to Sonic and Ash…and I feel like they will never forgive me."

Ike shook his head, "You know that's not true."

"But I told Sonic to disappear and called Ash's boyfriend a prick. How could they forgive me?"

"Because they are your friends."

The angel took those words to heart. It made him even more upset. _Will we still be friends when they find out?_

"Say Pit."

Pit looked at the mercenary straight in the eyes. He wanted to look away but the bluenette wouldn't let him.

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes, most Brawl matches are cancelled because of the disappearance of so many. Why?"

Ike could hear his heart thumping. A voice was telling him to pop the question now and hope that Pit wouldn't reject the offer. _It's all or nothing! _Ike thought to himself, "Do you think you want to hang around Tokyo tomorrow afternoon?"

He done it. He asked Pit out.

Pit was speechless beyond repairs. Ike was so blunt about it that it caught him by surprise. (He was so surprised that he sat up from his bed.) And at a time like this too…

"I…"

Pit wanted to say yes because he liked Ike more than a friend and wanted to go out with him. But at the same time, he wanted to refuse because he feared that something terrible would happen. His desire to go out with Ike was stronger than his fear though.

"I would **love** to Ike."

Something exploded in Ike's mind. In his mind, a chibi Ike lit a firework that was sent into the air. When it exploded, the word "VICTORY" could be seen within the smoke.

"Wonderful! What time do you think would be best?"

_Ike seems really excited. _Pit thought to himself as he sweat dropped, "Um…1:10 PM is good."

"Perfect. Meet me outside the mansion at exactly that time. I don't want Master Hand knowing about our date, so try not to raise suspicion, okay?"

"Okay."

"Great. See you then."

Before Pit could say anymore, Ike happily walked out of the room and closed the door quietly. The angel could feel his cheeks light up.

"What am I have gotten myself into?" Pit asked himself as he got out of his bed and looked out his window. He sighed. He couldn't believe that Ike actually asked him out. Now there was an even bigger problem, "What am I going to wear?"

_Something tells me that I'm going to have to ask Peach or Saki for garment suggestions._ _Both of them probably wouldn't mind me going out with Ike, so the secret was safe._

Unknown to him, Fox and Hoshi-Tsuki who were hiding in Sonic's drawer (because they didn't want to see Dr. Mario or any of the Smashers as well as Fox not wanting everyone to see him moping for asking Shadow if Sonic's friends were okay which they were) heard the entire conversation which got both of them thinking different things.

_Would I be able to ask Sonic to go out with me? _Fox asked himself still recalling that scene where he almost kissed the blue hedgehog.

_Time to play matchmaker with everyone else. _Hoshi-Tsuki thought to himself as a evil grin formed on his face.

Pit and Sonic had no idea what they were in for.

* * *

Early the next morning…Pit quickly snuck out of his room by flying out the window to Peach's room. With the angel gone, Fox forced Hoshi-Tsuki to allow him on his back. The bat took Fox to his old room where he stayed with Falco and Wolf (who was living alone now ever since Fox shrunk.)

To Pit's surprise, Peach was already awake mainly because Saki and Isaac were hiding out in her room for many reasons with the number one reason was to avoid all the assist trophies from asking them questions. That was a good and bad thing for Pit. Good because he had a higher rate of choosing ordinary clothes instead of pink skirts that Peach would surely have him wear. Bad because…both were garment freaks. Saki more than Peach especially after he lost his favorite shirt in battle with the hyena zombie.

"And that's why you wear your second favorite shirt to battle," Pit had to tell him.

"Shut up and choose between these garments!"

Saki laid out a variety of clothes for Pit to wear. Most of them were pretty much ordinary like a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts since it was the summer or a loose white sweater and loose white jeans. The boxers however looked to feminine for him. One had red Pokka dots on it while the other one had red and pink hearts on it.

It was better than the clothes that Peach laid out. They were all pink. All shades of pink including salmon, magenta and blush pink. There were pink shirts, pink shorts, pink boxers, pink socks, pink sandals, you name it! Pit was so not going to choose from her.

"I think I'll choose this…"

Pit chose the white t-shirt and pair of shorts. He asked Isaac if he had boxers that weren't feminine.

"Sorry, I don't. Just wear the Polka dots."

"Damn…"

Pit ended up wearing all of his accessories along with the items he chose. He thought he was done, but he was so wrong. Peach had an evil grin on her face and Saki was smirking evilly. Isaac was blocking the door. The angel sweat dropped, "Oh God no…"

"Time for an extreme makeover!" Peach announced as she held up women items such as lipstick and eye liner. Saki had hair gel and perfume in his hand.

And Pit screamed surely waking up everyone in the mansion.

Isaac just sang Schadenfreude to himself.

* * *

In one of the Smasher's rooms, Li had to cover his ears when Pit screamed. Why did the captain have to have to scream like a girl?

What Li was doing in one of the Smasher's room was quite obvious. He was recruiting members to side with him on his rebel against Angel Land. This Smasher had a load of darkness in his heart because of a certain someone which won't be named until later. He used the same move on him like he did on Sonic and it clearly had a stronger effect than it did on the hedgehog. Perhaps that is why the hedgehog was able to break free from the firm grip his boss had on him.

When the effect worked, instead of making the Smasher lifeless, it opened up a new personality that Li thought didn't exist in a Smasher like him. He was rather amused at the name that the split personality was. It wasn't all that creative, but he knew one thing. This dark personality of this Smasher can have half of the assist trophies joining in the rebel.

"When the sun is at its highest," Li began, "You will make the assist trophies turn on the two big hands."

"Of course your excellence."

Li liked how the Smasher addressed him. It made him feel important.

Behind the dark angel, Midna continued to frown. How could she stop him from doing this?

* * *

Ike was having a rather terrible time in deciding what to wear. He wasn't the type to typically care about his appearance, but he didn't want to wear his mercenary clothes that could attract attention. Olimar was suppose to help him choose from the variety of long sleeve shirts, but the small captain insisted on him sticking with his clothes used for Brawl.

"Olimar, have you ever changed your clothes before?" he had to question the spacemen.

Olimar said nothing. Chances were that he rarely changed because of the environment.

"Unbelievable."

"I can't help it. If I take off my clothes, then I won't be able to breathe," Olimar defended.

Ike smirked. He stopped fiddling with his hair and went over to the spacemen. He picked him off of the bed instantly and removed his space helmet and then dropped him back on the bed. Olimar gasped for air before collapsing. There was no movement coming from the two Smashers. Only the Red Pikmin decided to be brave and poke at Olimar. The spacemen twitched slightly. Ike shook his head in annoyance.

"Stop being Buzz Light-year," Ike told him, "You can't act him out at all."

Olimar sat up looking completely fine, "I wanted to try and personate him for a change."

"No, you would be those annoying ass aliens."

Olimar continued to protest but Ike already went back to getting ready but mainly focused on his hair.

"I'll buy you clothes that will suit you during my date," Ike told him firmly, "I don't want you in that spacesuit all the time."

"But I like it…and you'll end up buying me Barbie clothes…" Olimar mumbled.

"Pit would do that, but not me."

"Right, says the guy who gives his opponents no sympathy."

Ike finally figured out the hair style he wanted and focused on his clothes. He would have to work on his hair again anyway.

* * *

Wolf growled when he saw his roommate turn back into his original size with the black feather. He learned from the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom on what the feather did to Fox. He thought it was the end of the annoying leader but apparently not.

The leader of Star Fox was actually wearing something else beside his Assault outfit. He didn't wear his usual gray outfit. He switched to his green one which looked normal compared to his other colors. It seemed like he would keep wearing his green scanner and his blaster was kept in his pocket.

"Seriously Fox, why do you need to bring your gun during your 'date'?" Wolf questioned as he let out a yawn. He was not a morning person.

"To keep everyone away from him," Fox answered.

"You're just being overprotective."

"You would bring your gun to protect Lucario."

"He can protect himself…HEY! What are you implying?"

Wolf was definitely awake now. Fox chuckled as he held up a map of Tokyo.

"Glad to see you're awake. Now help me out with choosing a place to hang out at."

"You bastard, I'm not gay."

"Sure you aren't. That's why you always stand near him."

"I stand next to Samus too."

"You always hang out with him."

"This place!"

Wolf pointed at a place called Café Mew-Mew. Fox looked at him and laughed, "You really want me to check out all the hot maids there?"

Wolf clawed the map trying to scratch at Fox's mouth. Fox moved his head back at the right moment before he got slashed.

"This is the last time I'm helping you out in anything so if you don't like my advice, too bad! Take it or leave it."

Wolf looked ready to pounce on the fox. Fox sweat dropped as he backed away, "Okay. I'll just look out of place."

"Does the hedgehog even know you're taking him out."

There was a very long pause between the two.

"I hope he rejects you," Wolf told him bitterly as he laid back down on the bed trying to get back to sleep, but Fox wouldn't let him.

* * *

After hours of tormenting Pit, Peach and Saki were finished giving him his makeover. When the angel looked in the mirror, he looked ready to cry.

"I look like a girl!" he cried out.

"It's better this way," Saki said, "There are many fangirls that are dying to see you with Ike. If they see a girl, they won't be attracted to you two."

"And whose the angel in Brawl?"

"You."

"They are going to know anyway. Fangirls are scary…especially yaoi fangirls."

"Tell me about it."

So what was on Pit's face that he wanted to cry like a girl? Well, they put black eye liner on him, sprinkled some "fairy dust" on his hair, put red lip stick on his lips and make him smell like peaches with the perfume, and that's technically it. Peach did try to put earrings on him, but Pit wouldn't let her pierce his ears. Isaac was enjoying this from a distance.

"Please…take off the eye liner at least…" Pit murmured to the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, "It's making my eyes sting."

"But it makes you look beautiful," Peach whined.

"I'm not crashing into a street sign because of this."

"Ike will be with you," Saki told him, "You just need to rely on him."

"Gee, I'm so happy he's going to treat me like a school girl. Please just remove the damn eye liner. Otherwise, I'll take off everything!"

Peach sighed as she told Isaac to go get a wet washcloth from her pink bathroom. The blonde obeyed as he happily trotted over to it. While they were waiting, Pit realized that Saki was unaffected by the pink in Peach's room unlike Isaac who seemed to have his eyes closed for the majority of the time he was here.

"So Saki," Pit began, "Whose uke?"

Saki was stunned by the question. Peach giggled as she witnessed the dirty blonde's cheeks lit up.

"W-What?"

"Do you like taking charge or do you like being the damsel in distress?"

"No you did not just ask that question!"

"Answer," Pit and Peach said at the same time.

"I'm the seme, now shut up."

Pit and Peach exchanged an unsure glance at each other, "Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"But you seem more feminine than Isaac," Peach stated.

"Of course…Isaac seems more laid back than you are."

"ARGH! THAT DAMN HYENA! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME! EVERYONE THINKS I'M UKE NOW!"

"Whose uke?" Isaac asked as he came back with the washcloth. He handed it over to Peach who wiped away the black marks around Pit's eyes.

"It's nothing…" Saki mumbled as he turned away from the blonde.

Isaac shrugged his shoulders and he headed back to the door and stood there not saying anything. Once the eye liner was gone, Pit looked less feminine and that made him feel a little better.

"I think this is good," Pit finally said as he stood up from the stool he was sitting on, "Thanks girls! You really helped."

Saki's eyebrow twitched, "Are you doing this on purpose cupid?"

"Maybe."

Peach giggled, "Your welcome. If you need any tips about what to wear on a date, just ask us."

"Great. So…what time is it?"

Isaac looked at the pink clock at the top of the wall close to the ceiling. It read 1:05 PM.

"Time for you to skedaddle," Isaac told him.

Pit looked at the clock, cursed for the time almost being up. He didn't have enough time to get his money out of the ATM on the main floor of the mansion. He had to get out of the window and fly at the closest window that was opened without making Mr. Game and Watch going crazy.

"Thanks! Wish me luck!"

The angel took a bow to the princess and then rushed out of the room. Peach couldn't help but laugh.

"I hope all goes well," Peach said with a grin.

* * *

Ike was all ready waiting for Pit outside of the mansion. So far, no one had suspicion of him leaving the mansion wearing normal clothes. Before the angel arrived, he pulled out his wallet and checked how much yen he had. He had enough for both of them. He didn't make that much money as the angel did, but it was still way more than others. Add the money he made in Brawl and his rewards from being a mercenary in his world, it was plenty.

When the angel came upon the scene, his eyes widened. Pit looked even looked more beautiful when he wasn't wearing his white tunic. He had to admit that the glitter was a little overkill.

Pit saw Ike and thought these three words. _Ike's so handsome!_

Ike was indeed handsome. He chose the long sleeves but didn't see the list bit hot from the sun. His hair was shimmering from the rays though. The bluenette must have focused the majority of the morning get this hair this perfect.

"Ready to go Pit?" he asked the angel trying to sound like his usual self. It failed though as there was a hint that he was exited.

Pit nodded his head, "I'm ready."

The mercenary took the angel by the hand and smiled his rare smile, "Then let's go."

The angel couldn't help but blush. When he was with Ike, he forgot about everything. This would surely have him forget about his problems with Li.

And the two left the mansion hand in hand.

* * *

Hoshi-Tsuki reported to Fox that Pit and Ike left on their date. That was Fox's chance to go and get Sonic from the hidden room.

The hedgehog was no longer in the capsule. He was staring at the Valefor statue yet again. It was worrying them both, but as soon as Fox asked Sonic if he was told to stay in the room, Sonic replied, "No."

"Great, then do you want to…hang out somewhere…in Tokyo?"

The blue wonder was confused, "Where and why?"

"I wanted to go to someplace to eat…and…you seemed really down and all…"

Sonic could help but sigh, "I don't want to be in this room all day, so I'll tag along."

Fox's hopes shot up when the hedgehog said yes. He quickly took Sonic by the arm and dragged him out. Sonic kept telling him to wait, but the leader of Star Fox wouldn't listen to reason. When they left, Hoshi-Tsuki glanced at the Valefor statue curiously before flying after the two Smashers.

* * *

The angel was surprised at the streets of Tokyo. He had never had the chance to walk them without drawing suspicion. The only time he walked the streets of Tokyo was with Aqua a year after Medusa's war, but that was only because they were sent on a mission to stop the Big Flood from destroying Japan in his world. The Tokyo here was clearly brighter.

Pit had a tendency of dragging Ike everywhere in order to window shopping. The mercenary couldn't help but laugh to himself to see the angel this happy after so long.

It was when did they reach Tokyo Mall did Ike wish that the angel wasn't so cheerful.

"Let's go in!" he said with a smile.

Ike couldn't say anything as he was dragged inside. He was going to have no yen in his wallet by the time they got out of the mall.

* * *

As for Fox and Sonic, Fox tried his very best not to rush the hedgehog. He wanted to show him Café Mew-Mew as soon as possible. The hedgehog still didn't like the idea of being out in the open after all that happened to him. It became apparent to the fox and bat that the hedgehog was more aware of the dark intensions that humans and animals alike now. They would all stare at him because he wore no clothes. Sonic loved not wearing any clothes, but now, he wished he was wearing something beside his shoes and his ring.

"Don't worry about that minor detail Sonic," Fox told him, "If anyone tries to come at you, I'll shoot them."

Fox pointed to his blaster in his pocket as proof. Sonic gave the leader of Star Fox a hard look.

"You really came prepared."

"Of course."

"It's not a mission."

"…"

Fox noticed Café Mew-Mew up ahead . Once Sonic glanced at it, he shook his head in annoyance, "I can't believe you."

* * *

Ike was suffering in the mall alright. They went to **_EVERY_** store that Pit found interesting. Ike took notice that most of the stores were cloth stores. The angel bought clothes with Ike's money for Sonic, Ash, Gary, the royal bodyguards and himself. Ike was surprised that he was being thoughtful during the whole date.

When they got to Game Stop, Pit went straight over to the GameCube games. He selected Fire Emblem Path of Radiance and Tales of Symphonia. He then went over to the Wii section and selected Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn and Mario Kart Wii. Ike let fake anime tears slide from his cheeks as he realized that he was going to have almost no money after this.

"Ike, will pay for this?" Pit asked inserting his puppy dog eyes.

Ike gave up and bought the four games.

"YAY! Thank you!"

"Yeah…whatever."

Pit looked at Ike and frowned when they left the store, "What store do you want to go into?"

"The weapon store…the book store…and Verizon."

"I can see the first two…but the third one…"

It was Ike's turn to drag Pit around to the three places he wanted to go. Ike went crazy seeing all the huge weapons in the weapon store. Pit could have sworn he could hear Ike mumbling about how he was going murder Sonic. The angel didn't like the place one bit. It reminded him too much of Medusa's War…of the weapons used by many…of the blood…of the dead bodies…of Li…

"You have good taste sir," said the clerk, "That's a sword of ancient civilization. It was used by none other than Nobunaga."

"I see."

Ike wielded the sword with ease and grinned, "He must have killed many with this sword."

"He did, and I'm willing to give the sword away if you give me the one you have now."

The mercenary instantly put the sword back and shook his head, "There is no way I would hand over Rangell. It's too precious to me."

"Your hair is precious too," Pit joked.

"Be quiet Pit. Anyway, thank you for letting me hold it for a minute."

"Certainly."

The two Smashers left the store leaving the clerk mad at himself for not being able to sell the sword. It was hard to find people who could choose their swords wisely. It was also rare to see angels in his store. Angels were suppose to be innocent beings, so why was an angel in the company of a mercenary?

* * *

Sonic changed his mind about Café Mew-Mew. It was a friendly place with happy faces and those with pure hearts. The waitresses were of the anime series Tokyo Mew-Mew. They had no powers that were granted in the anime, but the only thing that is true to them is that they all work at the café. Their personalities and love life were the same as well.

The waitress that took their order was none other than Ichigo Momomiya. The pink Mew-Mew grinned upon seeing the two animals. Fox ordered a cheesecake while Sonic wanted a strawberry shortcake.

"There coming right up!" she squealed as she rushed off to take orders from the other customers.

Sonic noticed that they were all the same. The blue Mew-Mew Minto Aizawa was sitting in her usual chair drinking afternoon tea and ordering the others around. The green Mew-Mew Lettuce Midorikawa was screwing up as usual breaking dishes. The yellow Mew-Mew Pudding Fong was showing off her acrobatic tricks to the customers and earning yen from it. The purple Mew-Mew Zakuro Fujiwara was being herself not really talking to the customers. The white Mew-Mew Berry Shirayuki was trying to stop her boyfriend Tasuku Meguro from hugging her when she's busy taking the orders of the customer. The red Mew-Mew Ringo Akai was busy sweeping the floor of the dishes that Lettuce broke.

"I had no idea that their personality was the same in real life…" Sonic mumbled.

"What do you expect?" Fox questioned, "You don't really think that all anime characters are fakes, do you?"

"No."

"So don't judge them."

Pudding stopped her acrobatic play upon noticing a dark cloud above their heads. She grinned evilly as she proceeded to play matcher maker and Ringo was going to help her.

The first thing she did was go into the computer room where Ryou Shirogane was. She messed up with the radio despite him yelling at her. The song that ended up playing was Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows.

The impression that it had on the customers made them more happy especially if they were a couple. It made Fox and Sonic more awkward though. Sonic couldn't even look Fox in the eyes and Fox was hesitant to start a conversation.

Ichigo came before them and served them their cakes. She saw how nervous the two were and glanced at Ringo who was shrugging her shoulders.

"Enjoy," she said with a grin as she went to serve the other customers.

Fox didn't hesitate to eat his cheesecake. Sonic however was picking at his shortcake with his fork. He didn't seem hungry at all.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Fox asked.

Sonic shot his head up and nodded quickly, "Of course. I like taking my time."

_That was corny. _Fox thought to himself.

Ichigo thought that too. She was quickly told to get back to work by Minto.

"Who change the music?" Minto questioned as she sipped her tea, "It does not match this place."

"Minto!"

She ignored Ichigo.

Ryou tried to get Pudding away from the radio but it was no use. She was going to change it to a song that would give people the wrong impression of the café.

The song that ended up playing was If I Were Gay by Steven Lynch. The song impact made everyone have a WTF look on their face. Fox and Sonic avoided each others' glances. The Mew-Mews stopped what they were doing and yelled at Ryou to change the music. The poor guy had nothing to do with it. He forced Pudding out of the computer room and changed the song that didn't have homosexual reference. It was I'd do Anything by Simple Plan.

Everyone calmed down instantly. Sonic went back to eating trying not to act nervous. Fox continued to stare at Sonic's green eyes. They seem so sad despite the hedgehog trying to force a smile.

"You're beautiful…" Fox mumbled.

"Huh?"

Fox cursed at himself and said noting and continued eating. Sonic gave him a confused look as he gave the strawberry that was on his shortcake to Hoshi-Tsuki.

Pudding's plan didn't work, so it was time to ask Berry since Ringo wasn't doing much except give hand signs if it was a success or not. Berry reluctantly agreed but if it weren't for a boyfriend, she would have declined.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Pudding began attracting the attention of all, "Berry will now sing a song to touch all your hearts! Hit it!"

When the song ended, Tasuku handed her a mike which he stole from Ryou in the computer room. The music started playing and Berry started singing.

**There you see her...**  
**Sitting there across the way.**  
**She don't got a lot to say...**  
**But there's something about her.**  
**And you don't know why...**  
**But you're dying to try...**  
**You wanna kiss girl.**

The guys with their girlfriends were motivated to kiss her. The girls were enchanted by the song. As for Fox…he was tempting to make his move on Sonic again. Sonic felt his cheeks were lighting bright pink.

**Yes, you want her!  
Look at her, you know you do.  
It's possible she wants you too...  
There's one way to ask her.  
It don't take a word, not a single word...  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl).**

**Shalalalala~  
My oh my!  
Looks like the boy's too shy!  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl!  
Shalalalala~  
Ain't that sad?  
It's such a shame!  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl!  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)!**

**Now's your moment!  
Floating in a blue lagoon...  
Boy, you better do it soon...  
The time will be better!  
She don't say a word...  
And she wont say a word...  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)!**

The guys now were leaning closer to their oblivious girlfriends. Zakuro was now looking at Minto who was giving her a confused look. Ichigo, Pudding, and Ringo were singing along. Poor Lettuce was the only one actually still working.

**Shalalalala~  
My oh my!  
Looks like the boy's too shy!  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl!  
Shalalalala~  
Ain't that sad?  
It's such a shame...  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**

**Shalalalala~  
Don't be scared!  
You better be prepared!  
Go on and kiss the girl!  
Shalalalala~  
Don't stop now!  
Don't try to hide it how!  
You wanna kiss the girl!  
Go on and kiss the girl!  
(kiss the girl)!  
(oh, ohnoo..)!  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)!  
Lalalala, Lalalala~  
Go on and kiss the girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala~  
Go on and kiss the girl!**

**Shalalalala~  
My oh myyyyy!  
Looks like the boy's too shy!  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl!  
Shalalalala~  
Ain't that sad!  
It's such a shame!  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**

**Lalalala, Lalalala~  
(Go on and kiss the girl)!  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala~  
(Go on and kiss the girl)!  
Go on and kiss the girl!  
Kiss the girl!  
(Kiss the girl)!  
Go on and kiss the girl!**

The Mew-Mews were the only one clapping along with Sonic because all the customers were too busy kissing their boy/girlfriend. Fox so wanted to kiss the blue wonder, but he didn't have the guts to do so. Sonic was asking for a kiss by his movements during the whole song. He must have really liked it.

"That's my Berry!" Tasuku cheered and he glomped his girlfriend from behind.

Berry blushed, "Tasuku!"

She was silenced by Tasuku kissing her on the lips. Ichigo awed. People were gasping when they saw what Zakuro did to Minto. The purple Mew-Mew was kissing Minto on the lips. Minto was shocked but kissed back more passionately. The guys stopped their kissing to cheer for the idol. Fox technically lost it there and decided not to kiss Sonic at all. He really was a coward who didn't want to hurt Sonic nor show public affection.

"Fox, what's wrong?" the hedgehog questioned.

Fox cheeks lit up again, "It's nothing. My tooth just hurts from the sweets."

"Oh…"

Hoshi-Tsuki glared at the leader of Star Fox. Why did he have to back out now?

Lettuce went over to their table since they were both done with their cakes. Fox placed the tip on the table and paid for the food right their before taking Sonic by the hand and leaving. Sonic was still confused why Fox was upset. Hoshi-Tsuki followed them.

Pudding frowned, "Matchmaking failed…"

Ichigo shook her head, "No. I saw that their relationship was getting somewhere. You did well. Besides…" Ichigo glanced at her two friends, "You got those two together."

* * *

Pit rushed Ike when he was in the book store. He had no idea what Ike was reading about but it was making the mercenary ignore him. He prayed it wasn't porn he was looking at. The angel gave up and looked for a book that might not be in Sun-Wong's library. He found an interesting book called _**I Want to be Your Canary**_. He quickly opened it and was enchanted by the story itself. It was very much like Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

"I see you like that book Pit," Ike said as he hit the angel with the book he was reading.

Pit frowned, "But it's so sad! The lovers die in the end!"

Ike sighed, "Do you want the book or not?"

"It might make good reference in the future."

"Huh?"

"Sun-Wong would want this book."

"I see."

Ike bought the book he had and Pit's. He wouldn't show what he got for himself. Pit assumed it was porn related and didn't question him.

* * *

There last stop was the Verizon store. Pit instantly noticed a familiar face when they walked into the store.

"Girl, you need to pay more than this if you want to buy eleven cell phones," the clerk told her.

"But this is all the money they gave me…" the girl mumbled.

"That's okay. You can pay me back for a little squeeze," the clerk said as he leaned closer to her.

Enraged, Pit took Ike's bag of books and threw it at the clerk. The man was pissed.

"Who the hell threwh that?"

Ike was trying to calm Pit down, but nothing he said would stop him now.

"Keep your filthy hands off of Himeno!" Pit shouted.

"Himeno?" Ike questioned.

Himeno instantly noticed her captains voice and ran toward him, "Captain, it was horrible!"

"What happened?" Pit asked in a protective tone.

"I tried to buy eleven cell phones for everyone in the Angel division and this guy said that I didn't have enough. That can't be right because out of the amount that we took out of your account, I got the most."

Pit's eyebrow twitched when he heard that the royal bodyguards stole his money, but that wasn't important. What was important was getting this guy off of his colleague.

"She did not pay! You need double the amount to pay for this many cell phones!"

"That can't be right though! I made sure I had enough for this many cell phones! My calculations are never wrong. Captain!"

Pit sighed. He didn't want to do this, but he had no choice.

"Be a man and accept the money from her. She really needs this many cell phones."

"Who are you to order me around?"

"I am Pit! Captain of the royal bodyguards of Palutena, the goddess of light, and ruler of Angel Land! I have come hear to bring justice in the name of her highness!"

Ike sweatdropped, "I just wanted to buy a cell phone…"

Everyone in the store gasped and turned to the white angel.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S PIT-KUN!" A random fan girl announced.

"QUICK! GET A PICTURE OF HIM!" Screamed another.

"PUT HIS PICTURE ON MYSPACE!" shrieked a third.

The clerk's jaw dropped, "You really are Pit?"

"Yes. And this girl right here is 4th seat of the royal bodyguards Himeno. She does not like being ripped off, so if I were you, I would let her off with the yen she give you and have her take the eleven cell phones."

"And throw in a free one for me," Ike whispered in Pit's ears.

"And throw in one more to be exact," Pit added.

The clerk had no choice but to listen to Pit. There were too many fans of angel in the store, but as soon as they walked out, they would be chased by a horde of fangirls. The clerk got a plastic bag out and placed the eleven cell phones in there. He then tossed an extra blue one as requested and handed that bag and the bag that Pit threw at him to the green angel.

"Thank you very much," Himeno said politely as she bowed.

_Even when she was being ripped off and close to being sexually harassed, she still treats him kindly. _Pit thought to himself with a sigh. _Himeno is the same old Himeno when I left._

The trio left the store and as soon as they did, Pit and Himeno grabbed Ike by the arm and flew out of the mall before the horde of fan girls buried them. Ike had a terrible time holding onto everything they bought.

* * *

Once outside of the mall, both angels dropped Ike who fell on his ass. He groaned as the two angels started chatting with each other.

"What are you doing here Himeno?" Pit questioned.

"Shopping," she answered quietly.

"That's not what I meant! Where is everyone else?"

"Uh…they're all somewhere in the mall…" Himeno mumbled as she glanced back, "We all went our separate ways to buy something for…"

"For who?"

"Lived's birthday is coming up soon," she confessed.

Pit's face paled. He forgot about Li's birthday. He instantly slumped to the ground, "What kind of captain am I if I can't remember Li's birthday?"

"Hold on, you know that this Pit look alike is alive?" Ike questioned.

Himeno was confused, "Iie, Lived is dead. Isaak wanted to honor him, so we all decided to celebrate his birthday this year and buy him presents. Not like they will ever be opened…"

Ike was about to say that the black angel was indeed alive and causing problems when the wind angel continued.

"I bought eleven cell phones because the missions are getting harder and we need to communicate better, so…I got one that matched our taste."

Himeno sat down on a nearby bench and made the cell phones fall out. All of them were a different color that represented the royal bodyguards' element.

"The red one is Pepper's. The orange one is Sun-Wong's. The yellow one is Isaak's. The green one is mine. The blue one is Aqua's. The crystal one is Mcenche's. The two black ones are for Lived and Roger. The white one is for you, captain."

Himeno handed Pit the cell phone as she gave the blue one to Ike.

"And this purple one is for my friend. This pink one is for Abbigale's student. And this turquoise one…I think this is an extra…"

"Whose your friend?" Pit questioned.

Himeno seemed shocked that Pit didn't know, "I'm surprised you forgot about her Pit. Will this white book help you remember?"

Himeno gives Pit a white book. The angel seemed puzzled at first, but when he opened it up, his eyes widened. Inside was a hand held golden harp. The angel took it out of the book and smiled.

"I feel even worse for getting someone like Serenade."

Ike was even more confused, "Who?"

The angel glanced at the mercenary, "Serenade…is the vice captain of the first division and one of my first friends. When my parents beat me, I would sometimes leave the house to avoid them. I would run into this girl who would always played a soothing melody to calm my nerves. I think she called the song _Diamonds from Heaven_. Other times, she would play this very song with a flute but I preferred the harp over the flute." The angel hid his eyes beneath his hair, "When I met Li...I could rarely see her, and even though we both joined the royal bodyguards, she was always out doing missions. Even when I was appointed the new head, she was always doing other things that could not be done in Skyworld such as watching over the humans...and it's still the same now...I honestly wanted to have another heartwarming conversation with her like old times but..."

"I'm sorry…" Ike muttered.

"It's okay. If her harp is still in good condition, then I know she's still alive and well," Pit told him. He then turned toward Himeno and asked, "So is she liking her job watching over humans?"

The green angel looked away, "You're going to have to ask her."

Himeno wasn't going to give Pit a clean cut answer so he ended up changing the subject.

"So, what is everyone else buying for Li?" Pit questioned.

"Oh! Everyone else is being inconsiderate and is buying him clothes."

"Like?"

"Gothic. Emo. Dresses."

"That is so like them…"

"And poor Mcenche is the manikin."

"Poor guy."

"He'll be fine with Pepper there. As for Isaak…" she smiled sadly, "He didn't come to the mall with us. He went to a garden store that was near here."

"What is he getting there? I bet it's more red roses for his hunnies."

"A bouquet of black roses."

Ike was stunned. It made sense why Li used black roses when he kidnapped the Smashers. It was because black roses were his favorite type of flower. Pit was just as surprised.

"So Isaak…did know his favorite flower."

"It appears so."

"Wow, that guy is observant when it comes to Li."

"Hai, it hurts him to buy them because he knows that Li won't be coming back."

_And he'll be even more hurt when he realizes that Li is alive and causing trouble for us all. _Pit thought to himself, "I know."

"It's funny really," Himeno said as she put all of the cell phones back in the plastic bag, "Lived has been dead for seven years, yet we still see him as one of us. We don't even see Roger as a replacement for him…"

The angel frowned, "Hai, I know what you mean…"

Himeno stood up after collecting all of the cell phones, "But, after this party, I'm going to tell Isaak that he needs to forget about Lived and move on with his life. He can't dwell on the past forever."

Baffled by what she said, the white angel nodded his head in agreement.

"So…are you going to come to the party?" Himeno asked.

"Eh?"

"You know…since this is going to be the last time we all remember Lived…it would be nice if you could come. Lived would probably be happy if you did."

The angel looked uncertain but he reluctantly said, "Yes."

"I'm glad."

The green angel then took out the turquoise cell phone and handed it to Pit, "I really don't know what to do with this…so can you…uh…find some use for it?"

Pit accepted the cell phone, "Okay."

The angel then took some bags and handed them to Himeno.

"A present for all of you."

Himeno blushed upon seeing all the stuff he gave her, "T-Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Just make it back to Angel Land safely along with everyone else."

"I will. We were all going to meet at Red Robin to eat out before we returned…so I'll be there."

"Okay."

"I'll cell phone numbers will be inserted into all of our phones soon, so expect no calls from us until Sun-Wong figures out Angel Land's area code."

"Agreed. See you Himeno."

The green angel hugged her captain in a motherly way.

"Please be safe captain. I'll see you on August 13."

With the said, Himeno spread her green wings, and flew off with all the plastic bags in hand. Pit waved to her and prayed for her safety. He then glanced at the white book. He placed the harp back into the book and shut it tight.

"So August 13 was…"

"The day I met Li."

* * *

Fox led Sonic farther and farther into Tokyo. He was no longer upset with the Tokyo Mew-Mew girls trying to get him to kiss Sonic. No, he was upset with himself for not kissing him.

Sonic was still glancing around Tokyo. Something caught his eye.

"Hey Fox, let's get our fortune told," he said with a grin.

Fox didn't want to but Sonic did. He gave up and allowed the hedgehog to pull him to the fortune teller's layer. The sign in the front said that only one person could enter at a time. Sonic forced Fox to go in first. The leader of Star Fox groaned and went inside.

The fortune teller was indeed a women. She covered herself with a black cloak. She wore a cloth over her mouth. Fox thought he seen her someplace before, but he couldn't remember.

"Are you here for your fortune?" she questioned him.

"Yes."

The women pointed at the chair in front of her crystal ball, "Sit down and we then we will begin."

Fox sat down in the chair. The women began chanting.

"What do you want to ask about?" she questioned.

Fox realized this was his chance to figure out if he still loved Falco or if he was becoming a pedophile. _Here goes nothing. _Fox said to himself, "I have this friend. We've been together sense the second season of Brawl and we've been able to hide our secret from Master Hand."

"Go on."

"When the third season started and we all saved the worlds from Tabuu, he disappeared. And now…I feel like I'm falling in love with someone else who is clearly younger than me. It's a crime to be with someone that young of an age…"

"Get with the program," the women said in a un-fortune teller tone.

"I want to know if I still love my friend that disappeared of my friend is clearly younger than me!"

The women smirked under the cloth.

"I will see into the future."

The girl started chanting into the crystal ball. Fox couldn't tell if anything was happening, but it seemed like there was something going on. She chanted and chanted saying hocus pocus over and over again until finally she laid her hands in front of the crystal ball.

"It is done," she said.

"So…"

"Your feelings for your friend that disappeared is clearly fading. You are falling for this other friend."

Fox felt his heart sank, "I…see…"

"But your friend still has feelings for you. Chances are that when he comes back, he'll understand what happened and surely let you be with the your other friend."

"But my other friend is fifteen! I'm twenty six! It's a crime! Everyone will think I'm a child molester!"

"Does it matter what other people think?" she asked.

Fox looked at the crystal ball and sighed, "It didn't matter when it was me and…Falco…because we were the same age and everyone accepted us…but he…he's too young…his friends are overprotective of him. One wrong move and everything will be ruined. I don't want to hurt him…"

"You will hurt him even more if you don't confess your feelings to him," the fortune teller told him, "It seems to me that the friend younger than you is going through a difficult time and you won't make a move on him because you are afraid of hurting him even more?"

Fox nodded his head.

"Your friend is strong," she said smiling beneath the cloth, "He always falls down but always comes back stronger than ever. If you continue to support him, I'm sure everything will be all right in the end."

"But…"

"Besides, in three years, he'll be an adult," she added, "Can you wait three years?"

"I don't know," Fox confessed, "Master Hand is unpredictable. He will always remove people from the line up. If me or him is removed…then what difference does it make?"

"Believe," she told him firmly, "If you cannot not believe that you will not be with him then you will not be with him. Believing will definitely allow you guys to be together in the end. And even if you go through hard times, you will make it out okay."

"I hope so."

"And give you a little secret about him." The fortune teller leaned closer to Fox and whispered, "He likes being dominated by older men. He will surely moan your name when you finally snatch him away."

Fox's cheeks lit up, "W-What are you talking about? Have you met my friend before or something?"

The fortune teller looked at the crystal ball and announced, "Oh look at the time! It's time for my next customer! Anyway, take my advice and go get him!"

With that said, something or someone forced him out of the tent as soon as he paid for the fortune. Fox looked rather puzzled but the advice…really did help him. He knew that he was even more crazy falling for Sonic. She was just edging him to get in bed with the hedgehog. Fox sighed.

"What took you so long Fox?" Sonic questioned innocently.

Fox gazed at the hedgehog. His face was bright pink again. God was really cruel for him to fall in love with someone like Sonic. He didn't deserve him.

"I guess I'll go in next. Wait here for me, will you?" Sonic asked.

"Okay…"

"Good. I can't wait to get my fortune."

Sonic went inside the tent. Fox took a seat on the bench near it and sighed. Chances were that the fortune teller was going to tell Sonic that he loved him.

* * *

Sonic sat on the chair of the fortune teller's layer and stared at the fortune teller. He had seen her somewhere before. Her name was on the tip of his tongue.

"What do you want to ask?" the fortune teller asked.

"I want two fortunes actually. Both of them are about my love life…"

"Go on."

"My first question. I have this friend that I've known for a long time. I don't know how long, but we've known each other since Dr. Eggman tried to steal his Master Emerald. He told me that he loved me in a sincere tone…but I feel like he doesn't really love me as much as I love him…do you think you can find out if he loves someone else?"

"He does," she said quickly.

"Huh?"

"Err…I mean I will see into the future."

The fortune teller quickly did her chants before putting her hands in front of the crystal ball and told him in a strict voice, "He doesn't love you. He's in love with someone else."

The hedgehog smiled faintly and looked away from her, "I see…"

"Stop pursuing him and love someone else. If you continue to chase after his heart, he will only hurt you more in the end. Your second question?"

"It's connected to the first. I thought I was in love with my friend. Recently though, My heart hurts around someone else. He's clearly older than me and everyone knows he's with someone else…I wanted to know what is my chance with him."

The fortune teller quickly chanted again before answering.

"Your chances with him are 95.87 percent. Very high in my book."

Sonic gasped at the high number before scowling at the fortune teller, "I should have known you would try this Ulala. Why do you continue to tell me that I can never be with Knuckles?"

The fortune teller sighed as she removed her cloak and the cloth from her mouth revealing the pink haired reporter.

"Because I know when someone loves you," she told him harshly, "I'm just telling you the truth from my observations during the tennis tournament."

Suddenly Ai-Ai appeared from underneath the table nodding his head in agreement. Sonic shook his head in annoyance, "I still think you love Knuckles and try to convince me that he doesn't-"

"Sonic!" she shouted, "It's not about me. It's about your happiness! I'm worried about your future! And not just me, all of your friends from the tournament are worried as well!"

"You guys continue to treat me like a kid! I'm telling you I know what I'm doing, so why…"

"Because we love you," she said in a soft motherly tone, "And I love you too…"

Sonic couldn't help but gasp at Ulala's confession, "Ulala…I…"

He saw tears emerging from her eyes. He had no idea what he should do for her.

"It's okay. I didn't mean it that way," she said as she wiped the tears away, "I just don't want to see you crying again. You cried when he died, and I couldn't do anything for you. I just want you to have a happy life without problems."

Sonic shook his head. He could feel his tears rising, "There will always be problems Ulala. If there weren't any problems in the world, then all would be too easy. Life is cruel…"

Now the blue wonder was crying with her.

"But, you…when I first met you Sonic, you had all of this energy that I lost after the Space Station in my world was destroyed. I thought I lost all hope. I was everyone's hope, but I had no one to rely on. And then you came all happy and ready for more. I fell in love with you but I realized we could never be together, so I…decided to support you from then on."

"Ulala…I…"

"So…I really want you to be with this Fox person because I know deep down that Knuckles only sees you as a friend."

Sonic still wouldn't believe her. He wiped his tears away and placed his yen in the jar where all the money is.

"I don't know what to think Ulala," Sonic began, "But if Knuckles really does love someone else, I'll find a way to make it up to you."

"See you later…"

Sonic left the reporter alone in the tent. Ai-Ai went over to her and comforted her but Ulala shook her head.

"I knew this would happen. I just hope he doesn't hate me."

* * *

Fox was waiting for Sonic outside of the tent. He saw the sad look on Sonic's face and asked what was wrong. Sonic told him nothing was wrong and urged him to take him somewhere else.

As the two of them were walking, Sonic caught a glimpse of a red echidna. He was about to stop walking and call out his name but stopped when he saw him with someone else. He couldn't tell who it was, but it was a human for certain. Sonic saw the two making out when a bus drove between the two at a fast pace. Time stopped for Sonic when he saw the one he loved with someone else. To make it worse, he had this feeling that he knew who the person Knuckles was in love with was.

"Sonic, is something wrong?" Fox asked.

"No, let's just go."

Sonic looked again and saw that the person had red hair. It was then did he know who Knuckles was in love with. Disgusted he quickly told Fox to hurry up. Hoshi-Tsuki shook his head.

_Beat, how could you do this to Sonic?  
_

* * *

Isaak was in a garden not far from the mall. While he was busy flirting with the lady who worked there, he really was shopping for the bouquet of black roses for Li. He was glad that everything was outside. The lady allowed him to choose whatever he wanted. A good thing about being a charmer.

So he was in the middle of picking the black roses when he stopped to look at the red rose. When the yellow angel looked back, his eyes widened.

"Li-Li, is zat you?"

The figure he was calling out to heard him and rushed off in the opposite direction. Isaak didn't attempt to chase him. He just stared blankly at the black roses.

_Is Li-Li really alive…or am I just seeing things?_

Isaak sighed as he went back to picking the black roses.

Unknown to him, the figure was the real thing. Li hid behind a huge bush absolutely positive that Isaak couldn't see him. His heart was pounding from the running and the thought of seeing Isaak in a place like this made it worse.

_Why am I thinking about him now? _Li asked himself in anger. _I have to listen to the boss…yet I want see Isaak again…NO! I have to continue with the plan._

If Midna was there with him, she would have seen how torn he was between his desire to be with Isaak and the desire for revenge. She would have seen a single tear fall from his cheek.

_I have to…troll Pit now…_

* * *

Night came by fast for everyone. Fox ended up leading Sonic to the park where you can look at the ocean. The hedgehog was still upset with Ulala trying to play matchmaker and even more upset that Knuckles loved someone else. Not once did he try and kiss the blue wonder.

As the two continued to look at the ocean, Fox placed his hand on top of Sonic's. Both of them blushed madly.

"H-Hey Sonic," Fox began, "You never told me why you hated water."

"Because I almost drowned," Sonic told him sadly, "I was running away from predators. My foot slipped and I fell off a cliff. I thought I was going to die…but then Knuckles dove in and saved me. Maybe that's why I fell in love with Knuckles."

"Because he save you that day?"

"He didn't have to. We were rivals even after we cleared everything up about Dr. Eggman tricking him. He saved me without hesitation. That determination…"

Sonic sighed as his head drooped, "That someone else has…"

"What are you-"

"The fortune teller was my friend Ulala trying to play match maker. She said that Knuckles loved someone else. It turns out that he does and I'm pissed that she was actually right."

"Sonic..."

"I'm going to ask him tomorrow if he really was with someone or not. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding."

"Don't count on it."

Sonic sighed again only louder this time. "I guess you're right."

Fox grabbed Sonic's hands and held them in front of his.

"I promise I'll do my best to make you happy. I don't know how…but I don't want you to be sad."

"Fox…I…"

Fox finally got the guts to pull Sonic into a passionate kiss. Time stopped for both of them when they locked lips. They both knew it was wrong because of the age difference, but it seemed so right. Fox was more experienced then Sonic was, so the hedgehog allowed him to take the lead.

While the two were busy making out, that they didn't see a dark figure in the shadows ready to kill them. He lifted his axe up in the air, and threw it.

Sonic opened his eyes and saw the axe first. He pulled away from Fox and told him to look out.

All that was seen was red blood as Sonic's scream echoed throughout Tokyo.

* * *

Pit wanted the last stop of the day to be Tokyo Tower. Ike didn't want to walk all the way there, so the angel took Ike by the hand and flew to the highest point. It was a beautiful sight to behold when they reached the top. The stars were out and shimmering at them. The moon would have been smiling if it weren't for the half moon. Everything else was just perfect.

The people around them didn't seem to mind the two together. They were all couples enjoying gazing at the stars. Ike and Pit did the same.

"The stars are so beautiful…" Pit mumbled,

"Yeah."

Ike glanced at the angel. He was truly an angel from Heaven. The glitter on his hair was sparkling like crazy and his wings were glowing white.

"Pit…"

"Yes?"

"There's something I want to tell you…"

"About?"

"A little about one of my friends…"

Pit didn't like the sound of that.

"After I brought peace to my land," Ike began as he placed his hand on the glass, "A new race attacked us. They claimed to be from another world…they called themselves the Amail. They had wings just like angels do, but they had the personality of the devil. They took many lives and then left to kill in another world…"

The angel seemed pale when the race Amail was mentioned. It was too familiar to him.

"And…one of my friends that died…was Soren."

"How did they kill him?"

"The monsters. They used powers that were unheard of in our world. They summoned these dark creatures called Aeons and obliterated everything…Soren…tried fighting one of them on his own…and the Aeon…the Summoner…they…"

Ike couldn't continue. If he did, then he might break down recalling the scene. Pit could not comfort him.

"Don't say anymore…" Pit told him in a soothing voice.

"I failed to protect him! That's why I…helped out during Tabuu's invasion…I wanted to help as many people as I can to repay for Soren's death…but he'll never come back. I couldn't tell him something important."

Pit knew what was coming next and it would break his heart.

"I wanted to tell him that I loved him more than anything in the world and that I would do anything to protect him."

The angel looked away. "So that's it. I'm basically his replacement because we are similar."

Ike shook his head furiously, "Don't assume that Pit! You and Soren are two completely different people. We both know this."

"But…he seems more important…than me…"

"Because he died…I detest the Amail race…but that doesn't mean I could fall in love again."

The angel felt his heart race. Why did Ike do this to him? He felt like crying but wouldn't in front of all of these people.

"Soren would forgive me for loving someone else," he told him, "He wouldn't want me to spend the rest of my life grieving."

"Ike…"

"That's why…I wanted to tell you that you are the most important person to me and that I would give my life for you."

"Ike…I…"

Ike pulled Pit in close. The angel allowed his cheeks to turn pink. The two looked at each other's blue eyes. Ike leaned forward to kiss the angel's soft lips. As he slowly got closer, the angel's heart was thumping. He felt like fainting but he was in Heaven. Ike really cared for him. When the two were about to kiss…

The glass shattered around them. People were screaming for help and running away. Some people were injured from the shattered glass. Ike pulled away from Pit and got out his Rangell ready to defend his angel.

"Isn't that lovely," said a voice, "I got to ruin the moment."

The dark angel appeared before them in the night sky.

"Li!" Pit screamed.

"It's time to get you to join the dark side," Li told him in a dark tone. "We have many things there.

"I won't let you!" Ike shouted as he jumped in the air ready to attack. Li just blocked with his double edge sword. Pit assisted him with his bow that he actually brought with him. Li saw an opening for the angel and shoved Ike out of the way. Li headed toward the angel and tackled him. Both went soaring toward the window of the other side of Tokyo Tower…

And the glass shattered behind the angel. Both fell from the top floor down to earth.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 15233 words.**

**Yohko: What the hell?**

**Me: I know. Both couples are in trouble. I originally wasn't planning for Sonic and Fox to kiss, but I did because the scene didn't seem right in my head for them not to kiss and then get attacked by a certain someone. And then I took out the scene with me and the other royal bodyguards torturing Mcenche. I think it will be put in the next chapter for comedy relief.**

**Well, I hope Zelina56 are happy that I mentioned Zelina in the story. She wanted a bigger role than an innocent bystander so she got one. Zelina is a student of the old hag witch/material art angel Abbigale.**

**Well…I never gave a specific date of when the story started. All I can say is that it began in mid July and that it's been 19 days (this chapter is the 18th and 19th day) since Li started causing problems. August 13 is an important date not only because of Pit meeting Li on this day. And the thing is, it's almost August 13.  
**

**And yes I paired Wolf with Lucario. I didn't know who else to pair him up with! Don't like the pairing, well too bad!**

**You found out who Knuckles was dating. It's Beat from Jet Set Radio...one of the characters from SEGA Superstar Tennis.**

**And now for the notes.**

**1. Schadenfreude is sung by Avenue Q. It's German for happiness of the misfortune of others.**

**2. Yeah…Toy Story reference. Got to have that with Olimar.**

**3. Café Mew-Mew is a restaurant in the anime Tokyo Mew-Mew where they mainly sell sweets. It is also the headquarters of the Mew-Mews.**

**It's too hot over here to do a Brawl rant. I'll put the Brawl rant in the next chapter. So please review and DO NOT say five word sentences that say "This is awesome" or "Continue to upload." I will be mad if you do so. The next chapter will not go directly go to the battle. Instead, it will be a filler chapter that will focus on the assist trophies but mainly focus on Shadow's and Lyn's relationship. You will also find out who betrayed the Smashers in the next chapter. Ja ne!**

**_This took FOREVER to edit! I couldn't remove the Tokyo Mew Mew scene in the end. -sigh- Whatever, grammar was corrected for the most part and some things had to be changed like usual. I'll have more fun with the next chapter. _  
**

**_By Ninja's permission, I'm allowed to remove Haruhi from the story and replace her with another one of my characters. Her name is Serenade and is the vice captain of the 1st division. Despite how Pit describes her, she's not a very reliable person. She's good with music and watching over humans, but she's terrible at fighting hence why she didn't participate in Medusa's war. _**


	23. Filler Chapter: Assist Trophy Rebel

**Filler Chapter: Assist Trophy Rebel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, and Pepper. Zelina belongs to Zelina56. Serenade and Abbigale is mine.**

**Summary: While Pit, Ike, Fox, and Sonic are on their date, dark movements are happening inside the mansion lead by the Smasher that betrayed everyone. Lucas finds out and warns Shadow and Stafy. When they find out, Shadow proceeds to ask Lyn for assistance before reporting the plans of betray to Master Hand. Upon realizing that Lyn is thinking of rebelling, Shadow is torn for his feelings for her and his duties as an assist trophy. Will Lyn make the right decision and report the rebellion or will she side with the dark side? Whatever she chooses will depend on if Shadow's life is in danger? And what of the final Chaos Emerald in Shadow's possession?**

**Me: Okay, the filler starts now. Everyone will be shocked when they see who the traitor is. Enjoy, nya!**

**Chapter 23: Filler Chapter: Assist Trophy Rebel**

* * *

As soon as Pit and Ike went on their date and later Fox and Sonic, Li sprung into action. The traitor began by sticking notes on the doors of the assist trophy demanding that all assist trophy should meet in the main room of the assist trophy. This cause suspicion, worry, and excitement to them. Most decided to attend. The only ones who didn't get the notes were Saki and Isaac because they were still in Peach's room hiding from everyone.

Shadow and Stafy didn't get it either because the black hedgehog was too busy chasing the star around the mansion demanding that the star would give back his Chaos Emerald like a good little star. The star refused none the less.

"Stafy, that Chaos Emerald is very important! Give it back before I shoot you!"

"Like you could," the star cheered innocently.

Shadow grunted as the chase continued. He didn't like that the star was getting faster day by day resulting in chases like this to last one minute longer. In three minutes, he would catch him.

* * *

Lucas walked the hallway of the assist trophies. He knew he wasn't suppose to be here, but curiosity got to him when he noticed that most of the assist trophies weren't wandering the halls of the Smashers like they always did only to get in trouble.

The PK boy continued on until he made it to the main room of the assist trophies. There he saw all of them standing at the bottom while there was a dark figure above them all speaking to them. Lucas gasped when he realized that it was the Pit look alike speaking to them.

_Shouldn't they all be attacking him now? _Lucas questioned himself.

The blonde decided to hide behind the wall and listen to the whole discussion.

"And why should we side with you?" Little Mac questioned ready to punch the dark angel.

Li taunted him by waving a finger in front of his face, "Simple. You assist trophies deserve more than being just assistants to the Smashers here, do you?"

"Well yes, but…"

"They limited you from using your full powers unlike the Smashers? Don't you guys feel inferior to the Smashers? Now here's your chance to be superior to them."

Andross instantly sided with Li saying, "He's right! I can't use my full power to kill Star Fox!"

Li nodded his head, "Yes, you will have the opportunity to kill them."

Devil was the next to side with Li.

"You have proven your point. I can do much more than move the screen around."

"Exactly, I heard that you could control demons weaker than you. This is your chance to get even with those who made fun of you."

Devil nodded his head in agreement.

Soon, more assist trophies were siding with Li which included Samurai Gorah, Waluigi, and Gray Fox. While some assist trophies were against it, others were thinking about siding with the dark angel.

"You guys don't have to decide right now. When the time comes, you will either be in or out. I pray that you're not out…otherwise…"

Li never finished his sentenced because he chuckled evilly scaring the assist trophies that were against him. Knuckles Joe glared at him and the traitors. He didn't notice that out of all of them, Waluigi had a one percent of doubt in his facial expressions while Gray Fox seemed more sinister than the rest.

Lucas started to tremble. Fear had taken over his brain as he pictured the assist trophies rebelling against Master Hand.

_What…why…how…could they? Even Jeff is…_

The horror of an upcoming rebel was too much for the blonde. He took off running hoping to find someone he could talk to. He didn't care if they heard him rush off. All he knew was that he had to get away.

Sadly, Li took notice of his presence but decided not to follow him. Instead, he allowed the traitor Smasher hiding in the shadows to stalk the blonde which he obeyed instantly.

* * *

Lucas continued to run. He eventually crashed into a black hedgehog who emerged victorious over a little star. When they collided with each other, the Ultimate Life Form dropped the Chaos Emerald allowing Stafy to snatch it and place it above his head.

"Dammit. I thought I had it…" Shadow mumbled.

"I win!" Stafy cheered.

Shadow stood up, brushed the dirt off of his body and gave the coldest glare he could muster at the Smasher that crashed into him, "You better run now before I decide to attack you."

The black hedgehog's glare disappeared instantly upon seeing the scared look on Lucas' face. Now he knew that many things scared the PK boy, but his glare wasn't enough to scare him **this** bad.

"Did he piss himself?" Stafy questioned innocently.

Ignoring the little star, Shadow offered a hand to Lucas asking what was wrong. Lucas refused to take his hand as he stood up by himself. He instantly backed away and proceeded to run away from the two assist trophies, when he toppled over Stafy and fell flat on his face.

"_-sweatdrop-_ And I thought Cream was clumsy…"

Shadow took this chance to take the Chaos Emerald back from Stafy. The star whined as he tackled the blonde asking why he was running away.

"Go away!" Lucas shouted, "You plan on rebelling against Master Hand!"

Shadow's left eye twitched as he asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"What the hell have you been smoking?" Stafy copied the black hedgehog innocently.

Shadow made a mental note to kill the person who taught the little star fowl language.

Lucas looked like he was ready to cry, "You know what I mean. That Pit look alike told all of you assist trophies that you guys weren't worthy and that you deserve to be on the same level on the Smashers…so he told you guys to join him."

Surprised at this, Shadow asked, "Is this true?"

"Yes...wait…do you two not know about this?"

Shadow shook his head, "How could I have known? Where did this take place?"

"In the main room of the assist trophies."

"Then I couldn't had have known. I was too busy trying to get my Chaos Emerald from this brat."

"Hey!"

Lucas felt some hope returning to him. If some assist trophies decided to stay loyal to Master Hand, then he could stop the rebel before it even happens.

"But if Stafy and I don't know…then Saki and Isaac must not have known either…" Shadow muttered to himself knowing very well that the two were hiding out in Peach's pink room.

"We have to report this to Master Hand!" Lucas stated regaining the confidence in him, "We can't have anyone get hurt."

Stafy had no idea what was going on, but he agreed instantly. Shadow however had his mind on something else.

"Was Lyndis in the room?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Was Lyn in the room?" he asked again shortening Lyn's name.

"I…don't know."

Shadow looked at the floor. Before he told Master Hand, he had to make sure that Lyn knew about this. If what Lucas said was true then Lyn must not know about the rebel either. After he told the green haired swordsmen, then he would tell Saki and Isaac about it and then the five assist trophies would be able to convince Master Hand to stop the rebel and possibly suspend those who intended to betray the white hand.

"We look for Lyn first before we do anything," Shadow said simply as he zoomed off in one direction of the mansion hoping to find Lyn quickly.

"Wait up!" Stafy cried out as the little star happily trotted after the black hedgehog.

Lucas followed behind shortly. _This is a chance to prove that I'm not a coward. If I can stop this…_

* * *

Li was happy with himself that he got the majority of the assist trophies to question their worth and join the dark side. The dark angel knew that Waluigi would not stay with him long when he found out what he did to Wario and the younger Pichu brother. It will be too late by then though. Samurai Gorah also wouldn't stay with him if he had a chance to talk to Captain Falcon.

Andross, Devil, and Gray Fox would surely stick with him all the way. If Alex Kidd couldn't kill Fox tonight then he would use Andross. After all, Fox will only have one more chance to find the person he truly loves before he dies when he uses the black feather one last time. Andross did know all of Fox's weak points.

_Pathetic of Master Hand to recruit a bad guy claiming that he had a change of heart. _Li thought to himself.

Then there was Devil. Devil would be able to help him control the army of demons that Li had since he would be too busy taking care of business when the time came.

Finally, there was Gray Fox. Oh how Li liked the darkness in his heart. This Gray Fox may not be the original one, but he was just as dangerous as the real one.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Li asked Gray Fox who wanted to ask the dark angel one thing.

"What will I gain if I join you?" he asked in a dark tone.

"A lot. You will get to kill your enemy Solid Snake and can have anybody you want as long as it isn't Pit," Li told him. He didn't want the cyborg touching the captain in anyway.

Gray Fox laughed cynically, "Then I will have the one that wields the cannon sword."

"That girly man?" Li questioned referring to Saki.

"Yes, he's been turning me on ever since this all began, and I feel like he wants me just as much as I want him."

"Suit yourself."

The black angel knew that Saki already had someone which goes by the name Isaac. He couldn't care less, but he would be more than pleased if Gray Fox crushed the blonde between his feet. The sight would be wonderful indeed.

"You excellence."

The traitor Smasher appeared from the shadows. It's amazing how the dark side can do this so easily.

"What is it?"

"It seems the boy has asked the black hedgehog and yellow star for assistance. Shall I dispose of them?"

Li grinned evilly, "No, continue to follow them. If they try to persuade one of the assist trophies to stick with Master Hand, contact me. Otherwise, when the hedgehog has his guard down, steal his Chaos Emerald. I only need that one of the ultimate powers in the galaxy."

"As you wish your excellence."

The traitor Smasher went away in the shadows again. Midna appeared and gave a worried glance at the dark angel. Li ignored her presence and continued to plot and wait for the traitor Smasher to come to him. If there is one thing he would like to do to one of Sonic's friends, it was to crush their spirit but not as horribly as the blue hedgehog himself.

* * *

He continued to hide under the blanket on the floor where he hoped that Ganondorf wouldn't find him if the door were to be broken down. The villain of Hyrule continued to knock on his door asking in a dark tone for him to come out so they could chat, but Link knew better. He was only to get raped again if he even opened the locked door.

_Please go away. _Link thought to himself.

His prayers didn't seem to be heard because he assumed that Ganondorf was preparing his Warlock Punch to break down the door. The punch was strong enough for the door to turn into pieces of wood that went flying everywhere in the room.

Ganondorf looked around the room and spotted the Hero of Time under the blanket on the floor. He grinned evilly as he walked over to the elf and pulled the blanket off of him.

"Miss me much?" he questioned. It sounded innocent but it was far from it.

Link refused to look at him and proceeded to move back. His back ended up colliding into the wall. Upon seeing the fear in the elf's eyes, Ganondorf chuckled.

"My face must not be that scary," he joked as he held his hand out for him, "Come now. Let us go somewhere more private."

"No…" Link manage to cry out, "Go away…"

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, "You defy me you Whore of Time?"

The aura around Ganondorf became more dangerous as he grabbed Link's arm by force and forced him up.

"You're coming with me."

Ganondorf was much too powerful for him. Link felt himself being dragged out of his room out into the open where no one would save him.

_Someone please help me. I can't do this anymore…_

Oh did someone from Heaven hear him as a grenade launcher was pointed behind Ganondorf's head.

"I think the damsel in distress wants to be left alone," the voice said. There was a hint of humor in it, but he was dead serious.

Ganondorf cursed at himself, "Aren't you suppose to be spying on Samus at this time Snake?"

Link looked at his rescuer. His eyes widened.

"The damn Captain Falcon got to her first," Snake replied, "Can't have two people looking at her or we'll both be killed. So I decided to mind my own business today and look what I find?"

"You really need to stop minding your own business," Ganondorf said bitterly.

"Isn't this kind of ironic?" Snake continued, "You push yourself onto Link during the karaoke party making Zelda hate both of you and break up with him. And now that Zelda is gone, you decide to take advantage of his broken heart. I see how this villain works."

"You-"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were working for the Pit look alike."

"As if. The little shit took my roommate away. Not like I could care less about his whereabouts and safety but it does get lonely in that part of the mansion. I really needed company."

"Then find someone else," Snake said in a threatening voice, "Because Link is coming with me."

"And if I don't let him go?"

"Expect your blood to be all over the wall with your head in front of the door."

Ganondorf glared at the mercenary as he jumped back. Snake prepared to shoot when the villain of Hyrule threw Link at him. Snake caught him in his arms.

"Find take him. He was being a bitch anyway."

Ganondorf grunted and proceeded to walk away. He stopped when he turned around and threatened, "If you say anything about this to Master Hand, then the Whore of Time will be no more. I'll take him into the dark part of the mansion where no one will ever be able to find him."

With that, he stormed off quite satisfied that he wouldn't get caught.

Snake cursed a little with a "damn" here and a "bastard" there. He then looked at Link who was shaking in his arms.

"You're okay now. You don't have to worry about him," Snake told him. He didn't have the skills to comfort one in distress, but he was trying.

"How…did you…find…me?" Link asked weakly.

Snake sighed. Link saw a bright light behind him and knew what it was.

"This fairy of yours told me what happened. I decided to let Falcon win today and go save you."

"Navi did?"

"Of course Link!" she shouted, "I couldn't let that meanie do whatever he wanted with you. You deserve better."

Link smiled weakly, "Thank you…Navi…Snake…"

Snake couldn't help but smile a faint yet temporally smile before it went back to a stern look on his face, "What did he do to you?"

Link said nothing. It was a bad idea to ask. Snake sighed.

"And I thought Sonic was the only one who needed watching," Snake said sadly.

"I'm sorry…he…I…"

Snake didn't allow him to say no more as he lifted Link off the ground and carried him to his room in the bridal way. The elf blushed a bright pink.

"W-What are…you doing?"

"Taking you to my room. Your room clearly isn't safe and Mr. Game and Watch isn't going to be happy with that broken down door."

"Still…I can walk…"

"You can barely talk, so I doubt you can walk."

Snake let out a huge sigh as the fairy followed them. He wished that it was Samus that he rescued from the evil clutches of Ganondorf and the one he was carrying but Link would have to do. He had to admit that the blonde was cute.

_And the elf has officially turned me bisexual. _Snake thought to himself. He looked down at Link and noticed that he was asleep. He smiled one of those rare smiles again. _Maybe it's worth it._

Navi grinned upon seeing Link sleeping so peacefully. If there is one thing about Snake she liked, it was that Link considered him as his sanctuary.

* * *

Lucas fell to the ground gasping for air when Shadow finally found Lyn near her room. He could be just as annoying as Sonic when it came to speed. Stafy didn't seem the least bit tired though. Must be because he's a kid.

_Wait! I'm a kid too! _Lucas told himself. _So why do I get tired to easily?_

Lucas never found out because he was too busy listening to Shadow and Lyn. Both were really tensed.

"Lyn, we have to tell Master Hand about this rebellion," he told her firmly, "Are you coming or not?"

"Actually…" She hid her eyes behind her bangs as he gripped the edge of her sword. "I was planning to…join them…"

Lucas gasped. Someone as nice as Lyn was joining the Pit look alike? He couldn't believe it! Stafy didn't understand but he knew that something was wrong because Shadow looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

Lyn took a deep breathe as she explained, "When I first got an invitation saying that I was in Brawl, I was so happy…but when it turned out that I was only an assist trophy…I…"

Shadow shook his head, "It can't be...you wouldn't!"

"I was…jealous…I had a private conversation with Crazy Hand about why I wasn't a Smasher…and he said that it was because Master Hand wanted a limited amount of females in Brawl…I was shocked that sexism was why I was an assist trophy. He told me that I should be happy that I was an assist along with the other female assist trophies…but…I feel left out…"

Shadow didn't understand, "I don't understand what you're saying."

"I'm the only female adult," she said sadly.

To Lucas, it made perfect since. All the mature females were Smashers. Lyn was the only mature female assist trophies as Kat, Ana, and Jill were only kids. Barbara was considered an immature female as she was rather loud and obnoxious especially when it came to Guitar Hero.

"Why does it matter that you're the only one?"

"Because I'm stronger then all of those good for nothing guys that are considered assists!" she snapped surprising the black hedgehog, "And I'm not the only one who wants to prove that I'm a better fighter than a assist. That's why we're all rebelling. We deserve better Shadow."

Shadow looked away from her, "But…we wouldn't have met much less become friends if you were a Smasher…"

The fierce look on the female swordsmen's face fell when she saw the confused expression on his face. He was torn between leaving to report her and the rest of the assist trophies to Master Hand…and something else that she couldn't figure out.

"Lyndis," he began facing her again with his serious expression, "I never wanted to be here. Neither was Sonic."

Lyn felt her heart sink as he continued.

"Sonic was just recovering from an incident after the SEGA Superstar Tennis tournament. One of his friends died…and my friend…rival…Reala was…just as torn."

"Shadow?"

"I wanted to stay and comfort him…but we were told of the invitation to Brawl. We both didn't want to go…but everyone else' feelings came before ours…so we were forced to go…Sonic went to save everyone…and I was forced to leave them. I didn't want to…it got worse when I found out that I was just as an assist trophy and couldn't even use my full powers to assist them…but…"

Stafy glanced at Shadow with worry in his eyes as the black hedgehop scooped the little star into his arms.

"When I met Stafy…I felt better about being an assist trophy."

"Shadow…"

"And then I met you, Saki and Isaac and later Mr. Resetti who stood out from the lowly bunch that complained about being assist trophies. I thought you really loved being an assist trophy…but I guess I was wrong…"

Realizing what she said, Lyn avoided eye contact with the black hedgehog, "I did love being an assist…but…"

"What did the Pit look alike say to you?" he asked.

"He said we deserve better…but…"

"People like him will only throw his minions away when they no longer have any use."

"Yes I know…but…"

"Lyn…don't make Shadow sad…" Stafy said. His eyes began to get watery like he was about to let it all out.

Lucas couldn't stand the sight in front of him. It was like watching a family getting a divorce. The blonde felt like the one listening to the father and mother complain nonstop until they filed the divorce papers.

Shadow and Lyn were both torn with what they were saying to each other and Stafy was hurting because of the two of them. Both refused to look each other in the eye.

"Think about it Lyn…" Shadow mumbled to her, "I don't want to see you destroyed when I tell this to Master Hand."

"Shadow…"

"I'm sorry…"

Shadow ran off in the opposite direction. Lucas wanted to chase after Shadow but at the same time, stay and comfort Lyn. He knew that the female swordsmen was crying when she fell to her knees but the blonde felt like Shadow was in need of more comfort than she and raced after the Ultimate Life Form.

The traitor Smasher appeared behind the female swordsmen and grinned evilly. This was something worth reporting to Li, but he needed her to come along.

* * *

"SHADOW WAIT UP!" Lucas yelled knowing very well it will attract the attention of the assist trophies. It would be bad luck if he got one of the traitor assist trophies to follow him and beat him up.

Shadow didn't seem to be listening. Stafy had to jump out of his arms in order to get him to stop in his tracks. Lucas finally caught up and panted.

"You got to…go back and talk to her…" Lucas told him, "She crying back there."

"That bitch…" he muttered shocking Lucas, "How could she turn her back on everything we've been through? It's like the time we spent together doesn't matter to her."

"Shadow?"

Lucas noticed that Shadow looked really tensed. He looked like a lost child that had no where to go. It reminded him of himself when his mother died.

"I don't know…what to think…"

"Shadow, don't cry," Stafy told him.

"I'm not crying Stafy. Can you not tell?"

"You look like it. Why were you and Lyn fighting?"

No matter how you put it, Stafy was only a little kid that had much to learn. It was heartbreaking to see one such as Stafy to not understand the situation.

Shadow said nothing. He just allowed Stafy to go back into his arms.

"I don't think I can do it…" Shadow mumbled.

"Do what?" Lucas questioned.

"I can't report her to Master Hand…she's too important…"

"Are you…in love with her?"

Why did he ask that question? It was the question that would make his walk to the grave a lot faster. The black hedgehog did not reply but Stafy said in a childish tone that Shadow indeed liked her. The blonde realized that it was going to be a whole lot harder to report it to Master Hand. If he tried to do it alone, no one would believe him and Shadow would be out for blood.

"I'm sorry I can't empathize with you," Lucas mumbled, "but I have to tell Master Hand. It's for everyone's safety…not like he'll believe me."

Shadow glared at the blonde, but it wasn't as powerful as his previous ones. The look in his eyes were completely drained.

As the PK boy proceeded to run off, the traitor Smasher appeared at the turning point of the hallway stopping him in his tracks.

"Luigi, what you doing here?" Lucas asked, "Did you find out about the rebellion too? If so, then why don't we both go and tell this to Master Hand? It will be more convincing."

Shadow's eyes widened in terror upon seeing the dark look in the plumber's eyes.

"Lucas, get away!"

Lucas didn't get a chance to react because Luigi punched the blonde in the stomach really hard sending him flying. Shadow had to release Stafy in order to catch the PK boy.

"What the hell is wrong with you Luigi?" Shadow questioned in anger, "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"My name is not Luigi." The man in green said. "I am known as Mr. L."

"Mr. L?"

"And I can't allow you guys to report any of this to Master Hand."

When he said that, he got out a rope and a whip.

Lucas jumped out of Shadow's arms and proceeded to run in the opposite direction. There was no way he was going to be able to defeat Luigi even with the help of Shadow and Stafy.

Shadow couldn't really do much without his gun and having his chaos powers limited. Chaos Control was useless if one of darkness could go in the shadows and wait for them where they ended up. No matter how much he didn't like it, they would have to fall back.

The black hedgehog allowed Lucas to run ahead of him. The blonde didn't get far though because another dark figure blocked the route. The blonde ended up falling on his ass.

"Mr. L, you said this would be interesting, but I don't see the girl that would make it entertaining."

Lucas felt like he had nothing but bad luck. Behind them was Mr. L who was a psycho version of Luigi while in front of them was Lived the Pit look alike. Their chances of coming out of this alive was close to zero percent.

"I thought you wanted the last Chaos Emerald."

"I do, but…it's no fun without an audience."

As they continued to talk to each other, they were moving closer to Lucas and the assist trophies. They were forced to stay in the middle. Shadow cursed at himself for not bringing a gun loaded with bullets. Instead, he pulled Stafy up to his chest and tried his best to hide the little star. If there was one thing he would do is protect the little star.

"You should at least take the Chaos Emerald your excellence." Mr. L told the dark angel.

"I will…but first, you show me where that girl is."

_The girl…they can't be talking about-_

Shadow's thoughts were interrupted when a dark portal appeared behind Mr. L. He reached in with his hand and pulled out a chain. He pulled on it revealing Lyn on a leash. This horrified the black assist trophy.

"LYN!"

Lucas noticed that Lyn's eyes were a pale color of green. She was limping when she was forced to stand. Li and Mr. L chuckled.

"Oh, there will be an audience after all," Li joked, "A doll is better than nothing."

Shadow sent daggers at the dark angel and then back at Mr. L, "You bastards!"

"You could have her back if you let us do whatever we want with you," Li teased.

Lucas wasn't liking where the conversation was going. Knowing Shadow, he wouldn't go down without a fight, but Lyn was too important to him. Stafy was too but…

"Well?"

Shadow pulled out the green Chaos Emerald and held it up, "I'll give you this if you leave us alone."

Li sighed, "That's one thing I want, but the minute I give the girl back, you'll report this to Master Hand. We can't have you doing that so…"

Before Shadow could react, he felt someone hit him in the back of the head with something hard. It must have been Li's fist powered up with his dark powers. It was strong enough to knock him out. Before he collapsed to the ground, he cursed at being too soft. Stafy laid in his arms panicked.

"Shadow, wake up!" he cried out as he nudged him to open his eyes.

Lucas was trembling again. He was up against two villains with no one to help him. Lyn was being controlled somehow. Shadow was unconscious. Stafy was going to cry if Shadow didn't wake up.

"Man, if I attack you then I'll hate myself," Li said with a laugh.

"Should I deal with him your excellence?" Mr. L asked.

"No, he's not worth it. Just look at him. He's shaking all over. It's amazing how much that boy from Onett can tolerate him."

Lucas stopped trembling for a second, "N-Ness?"

"That's his name? Yeah. I remember when I first captured him. He was trying to act like an adult and protect that stupid Pokémon Trainer, but he ended up becoming a trophy and is now a part of the trophy collection."

Lucas felt anger rise within him, "What do you plan on doing with him and everyone else?"

"Simple." Li pointed his index finger at the ceiling or rather the sky where Heaven was, "Angel Land has become more advanced when it comes to technology ever since they got over my "death". There's a machine that needs the power of that from another world. When that power is in that machine, then a barrier will be set around Palutena's castle…or rather Heaven that will prevent access. Those who die will never go to Heaven but will go to hell instead."

Lucas gasped, "You can't mean-"

"I only need one more Smasher trophy in order for the machine to work," Li continued, "But from the looks of it, you won't be the one. You're too weak."

The blonde clenched his fist in anger. He look ready to attack with his PK powers.

"At least this Ness has more power than you," Li taunted, "But I do feel sorry for the stupid shit. Taking care of you must be a pain in the ass."

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT NESS!" Lucas shouted.

Li jumped back slightly startled, "Oh, the little boy is mad now! What are you going to do? Throw a temper tantrum?"

Li shot his head back and laughed with Mr. L joining in. Lucas gave the dark angel the meanest glare he could muster. It wasn't enough to shake them though. The blonde felt power pulsing through his pain. He would release a combination of all three of his PK spells: Freeze, Fire, and Thunder to do some damage.

The Pit look alike wasn't going to let him sadly because he felt the power within Lucas. Instead of turning the blonde into a trophy, he merely did the same thing that he did to Shadow. He disappeared quickly and then appeared behind the blonde. He did a cross chop on Lucas' neck. The blow caught him off guard and because he didn't have the endurance of the other Smashers, he fainted instantly.

"I can't let you attracting attention can I?" Li questioned no one in general.

He looked at Stafy that was crying now. His cries were ear splitting. It was pure reflexes that the dark angel pulled out his double edge sword and pointed it at the little star. Mr. L was expecting blood to be on the floor. He was wrong. The more Stafy cried, the more Li wanted to stab him, but at the same time, he wanted to pull him into an embrace.

"What are you waiting for your excellence? Kill him."

Li was about to when he looked at Stafy again. His eyes widened when he thought he saw someone else within the star.

_Pit?_

Li unconsciously put his sword down when Midna appeared from behind him and shouted, "Don't you dare hurt that child!"

The dark angel snapped out of his thoughts. He looked rather confused. That confusion caused him to have a headache as he fell to his knees. He dropped his sword and held onto his head.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _he asked himself. _Why am I having flashbacks of Pit now?_

"Your Excellency!"

"Lived!"

The image of Pit soon vanished and replaced with a crying star. He frowned when his headache disappeared. He stood up, went over to the star and kicked him. It wasn't a powerful kick, but because Stafy was so weak, it was able to knock him out.

"Stupid brat. Because of you, I almost…"

The dark angel hid his eyes under his hair. He thought he would never have to feel the pain of becoming human. He lost all humanity…yet…he was feeling remorse from doing all of this.

"Lived, how could you do such a thing?" Midna questioned finally enraged to act, "You said the little kids would stay out of this affair."

"He was being annoying," Li mumbled, "Be happy that I didn't kill him."

"Couldn't you just apologize?"

"Why apologize when an apology has no meaning?"

The two stared at each other for a long time before Mr. L interrupted their rain of thoughts by asking, "What do we do with these nuisances?"

Li turned away from Midna and faced the traitor Smasher, "Tie those three up and hide them in one of the hidden rooms of this mansion. You know the place by heart since you've been here since the first season. As for the girl…leave her where you found her. Make sure she doesn't wake up until the time is right. We can use her when it begins."

"Affirmative."

Mr. L pulled the chain that was around Lyn's neck and pushed her into the dark portal that appeared behind him. Li doubted that Mr. L would listen to him. Something told him that the green haired swordsmen would end up waking up and discussing the rebellion to the remainder of the assist trophies that weren't on his side. He didn't care because three evil assist trophies were enough. The others could just die if they even turned on him.

The traitor Smasher came back and picked up the remaining Smashers by the arm and threw them in the dark portal. Li decided to follow them as soon as Lucas was thrown into the darkness. Midna continued to glare at the dark angel even when he was gone. She sighed as she disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Li watched as Mr. L finished tying Lucas' arms behind his back. The dark angel was impressed with where he was hiding the three.

There was a hidden basement like room in Ness' and Lucas' room that was underneath the bed. Judging from the mess, it seemed like not even the blonde knew of this room. He doubted that the other Smashers did not know of this room either.

"No one will find them." Mr. L told the dark angel.

"We can only hope."

Li glanced at the black hedgehog and grinned. It was nice to see animals especially hedgehogs suffer. He saw the shine of the green Chaos Emerald in his spines. Walking toward the black hedgehog, he snatched the emerald from him and smiled victoriously.

"With this, the barrier around Heaven will be totally unbreakable."

"What are you going to do now?"

Li glanced at the traitor Smasher and grinned evilly, "The final touch: Getting Pit to join the dark side."

"How will you do that?"

"Easy. I just have to inject some of my dark powers into his gold ring and that is all. After that, everything will happen on its own and Pit will come to me. I expect you to stay here and act like your pathetic self until the time is right. Then you can unleash your powers on the one that made you suffer the most."

"My brother."

"Exactly! He deserves to die after leaving you alone and dedicating his time to that stupid blonde chick. I'll be going now, so if you excuse me…"

Li made a portal appear behind him. He jumped into the portal and disappeared. Mr. L grinned.

"The day my brother spills his blood will be the day I will be reborn. And Dimentio will come and reign darkness in the human world if his Excellency is only interested in taking over Heaven."

The traitor Smasher laughed hysterically. Surprisingly no one heard him and Lucas and the two assist trophies didn't wake up from their slumber. They wouldn't wake up until it was too late.

* * *

Somewhere in the mall…

"Come on Mcenche! Try this on!" Pepper shouted at the white haired angel.

"Do I have to?" he asked in a worried tone.

Well, of course Mcenche was going to be worried. They were in the mall for crying out loud shopping for clothes that were Li's size that he would never wear. He just wanted to sleep all day, but Sun-Wong insisted that he had the same body figure as Li. The ice angel found this insulting and Roger wouldn't back him up because he was enjoying the torture that the girls were giving him.

Holding onto a feminine greenish-purple hat, Roger continued to laugh outside the dressing room. Did they mention that the changing room was a women's changing room and they were forcing the poor ice angel to cross dress?

Sun-Wong started to worry about Mcenche now because all he heard in the changing room was a repeated sentence over and over again. "This is for the cake…"

The cake…Sun-Wong was eating it right now with no feeling of remorse. This made Roger laugh even louder.

"Lived would **_SO_** like this! Don't you think so Aqua?" Pepper asked the water angel.

Aqua only nodded her head in agreement.

"You can look in the mirror now."

When Mcenche looked in the mirror, he screamed. Roger fell out of his seat and beginning rolling over laughing his ass off. Sun-Wong almost choked on his piece of cake.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?"

"It's called _Extreme Makeover._" Pepper joked.

What they put Mcenche in was dishonorable among men. He was wearing a black maid outfit that was so short, you would think his boxers would be visible. His wings looked ready to melt at the sight of his female appearance.

"How could you Pepper?"

"Because I wanted to see you in this once," Pepper told him, "And think. If Lived was alive, then he would be wearing this **_every_** day."

Aqua sighed. _She even underlined the word… _she thought to herself. _Crazy._

"Where's Isaak? Where's Himeno? Where's Captain Pit? _**WHERE'S MY CAKE?**_"

The fire angel looked at the ice angel with a puzzled look as she cocked her head to the side like an owl, "What are you talking about? There is no cake."

"**NANI**?"

Mcenche ran out of the dressing room to see the earth angel eating the last piece of cake. He smiled innocently as he glanced at the maid outfit. Roger however was going to die from laughter as he demanded a camera from someone.

The poor ice angel fell to his knees and mumbled this sentence for the rest of the day.

"_**THE CAKE IS A LIE!**_"

Pepper and Aqua walked out of the dressing room either laughing (Pepper) or sighing (Aqua).

"We're not done yet Mcenche!" Pepper exclaimed, "You still have to cosplay as Toshiro Hitsugaya from Bleach and Makenshi from Final Fantasy Unlimited! You promised!"

Before the fire angel could continue bugging her ice companion, a man walked up to the two girls and asked.

"Is that your Chocobo over there Ms.?"

Pepper looked in the direction of the entrance. Her eyes widened upon seeing her Chocobo causing mayhem to everything and everyone around it. Clothes were being knocked to the floor, make up was scattered everywhere, glass was shattered, and any person in the way of the Chocobo was sent flying in a random direction.

"CHOBI! COME BACK!" Pepper screamed as she spread her wings and chased after her pet.

The royal bodyguards minus Mcenche stopped whatever they were doing and sweat dropped.

"I don't think she'll make it to Red Robin in time…" Aqua mumbled.

"It's a shame," Roger said in an uncaring voice.

Sun-Wong looked at Mcenche and grinned evilly, "Mcenche. You not done yet. We still got black wedding dress, mini skirt, nurse outfit, cat costume, showgirl outfit, and those two Cosplay outfits that Pepper mentioned to try on!"

Aqua did a facepalm as she watched Sun-Wong and Roger drag Mcenche to the guys changing room. Oh did she feel sorry for the ice angel.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 8688 words.**

**Yohko:…**

**Me: What's wrong Yohko?**

**Yohko: Am I annoying?**

**Me: ! HELL NO! You were my best friend in 6th grade! Well…someone to look up to…even though I met you when I was still in Preschool…scared the shit out of me when I was that age.**

**Yohko: I see.**

**Me: Don't worry about what other people think.**

**Yohko: Thanks.**

**Me: Anyway, you people now know that Luigi is the one who betrayed the Smashers. His reasons for joining the dark side will be revealed in due time, but how will Mario react to see his brother on the antagonist side?**

**And I added the Snake/Link scene because they just don't have enough screen time and I want the conflict between Ganondorf and Link to be on hiatus for the remainder of the story since Ganondorf cannot act again, but can get away with it.**

**And if you guys have not noticed, Shadow is paired up with Lyn. I originally was going to just let her stand their not in her trance state as she watched Shadow get beaten up by Li instead of them getting knocked out by one hit.**

**Notes!**

**1. Navi is the annoying fairy that travels with Link in Legend of Zelda: Orcania of Time. She was suppose to be in my story sooner, but I forgot about her. She is actually in Brawl as one of Link's taunts as well as being the fairy he was following in SSE.**

**2. Mr. L is Luigi's dark side in Super Paper Mario. Count Bleck's servant Nastasia brainwashed him, but he only able to be brainwashed because of his negative feelings for his brother Nastasia only had a temporarily hold on Peach's mind before she broke free. Mr. L is completely different from the cowardly Luigi. While he still has the love for gadgets and robots, he is more deadly and isn't afraid of hurting people. He is more faithful to Dimentio than Count Bleck himself.**

**3. Dimentio is the REAL villain of Super Paper Mario who is the jester of the group making sarcastic comments whenever he as the chance. He tries to defy the prophecy of Mario, Peach, Bowser and Luigi saving the world by keeping his hold on Luigi's mind until the last minute when they defeat Count Bleck and it reveals that he was the true mastermind. He goes as far as trying to kill Count Bleck, but ends up killing Nastasia who miraculously survives his attack. He uses Luigi for his final attack but is defeated. When he is defeated though, the scene after that surprised me as Mario didn't seem to care for his brother's safety and continued to attack.**

**Here are the questions:**

**1. Will Snake and Link ever get together? (This is more of a fan debate than anything else.)**

**2. Will Gray Fox be able to take Saki away from Isaac?**

**3. What will happen to the rest of the assist trophies?**

**4. Why did Luigi turn to the dark side?**

**5. Will I ever get Chobi back?**

**Anyway, please review. I'm going to rant about many game now.**

**Yohko: If you don't want to here her, stop right here and review. Otherwise continue.**

**And I'm getting better with Sonic and Satoshi and playing Pit less. Maybe that's because I feel like I need to expand my horizon. I'll play Pit tomorrow.**

**Tales of Symphonia…I already beat it and I don't plan on playing it for a while…well…maybe I will…I'm going to get Zelos' affection to be above Colette, so I can get his scene at Altessa's House.**

**I've been playing Super Paper Mario recently to get ideas of how Mr. L is suppose to act, and while I haven't gotten to fight Mr. L yet (still in outer space), I realized the chapter that Luigi was captured that he was calling out Mario's name…and Mario never came to save him…I can see where the darkness rises in this game. In fact there are 5 references that suggest that Luigi hates Mario. One of them each in all three Paper Mario games, the 4th in Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga, and the last one in Super Smash Brothers Brawl itself. Ask me in a PM, for the references but you could easily find them on Wikipedia.**

**And now the game I've been playing recently…Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. It's just like Tales of Symphonia where you can choose who you end up with at the end of the game…but the guys are…where…one of them is Cliff and he's 35 years old…while the main character Fayt is 19. Then there is Roger who is 12...and then Adray who is 55. The only guy worth pairing Fayt up with is Albel. He's 24 but that doesn't mean he's feminine! I mean, he wears a shirt that looks like he has breasts. He wears a PURPLE skirt where his legs are showing and sometimes his underwear is shows when he's fighting. And then his hair…he braids his hair. It's so long. I think in one scene, he took his braids out…I'm not sure though…but he has hair longer than any of the other female characters. He's a great uke…except his personality is crazy. He kills people without hesitation…the only one he seems opened up to is Fayt. Other than that, I don't care if you people yell at me, but Albel seems completely oblivious to romance and that he attracts a lot of unwanted attention. If you want to know what he looks like, go Google him. Type in Albel Nox and you should get a cute picture of him grinning evilly. He fights with a katana and his right hand is a claw because his right arm was burned severely by a dragon when he was younger. Fayt/Albel is something to be proud of…and screw all the females in the game…all of them except Nel and Mirage like Fayt and that pisses me off. Nel is such a lesbian in the game and Mirage likes Cliff. Sophia is a bitch. Maria…haven't got her yet…but I think she's okay. As for Peppita…**

**Yohko: She's like you! She's black and annoying!**

**Me: Shut up! I'm not recruiting her none the less! It's all Albel and Roger for me. Albel is meant for Fayt and Roger…I need him in order to get the Albel ending sadly. But he is adorable. Still at chapter 2 in the end though…**

**_I had to change some things that shouldn't be in this chapter. Lucas is a kid so he shouldn't no what bondage is. And I changed Snake's line to imply that he was already bisexual but Link makes it official and this is because I finally learned who Otacon is...and I'm pretty sure he and Otacon were the official couple of the Metal Gear series. _**

**_Now you guys might be wondering why Shadow seems much nicer here. Well, because this year is 2007...the recent game in this story is Sonic and the Secret Rings. Games after that won't be used here unless foreshadowing the other games that had already happened. As a result of being kinder, he gets his ass kicked more easily. _**

**_Another thing I would comment is the Shadow/Lyn pairing. This is under the assumption that Lyn isn't Roy's mother and she didn't hook up with anyone. Then again, I'm going to avoid any make out scenes again. I don't want the memories of Sonic 2006 coming back to my mind...but I'm sure you guys can take it if it's just hugging or a kiss on the cheek because there's nothing wrong with interspecies romance as long as Shadow is alive and it's a cute gesture like that, right? _**


	24. Showdown I

**Showdown I**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, and Pepper. Zelina belongs to Zelina56. Serenade and Abbigale are mine.**

**Summary: The battle of Pit and Ike vs. Li and Fox and Sonic vs. Alex Kidd begins. Both fights are going to the dark side as Fox is critically injured and Li corrupts Pit's mind with lies…or are they the truth? Li also has a trick up his sleeve that will bring Ike close to death. It's a good thing that a few Smashers are willing to go their ways to rescue them, but are they too late?**

**Me: Okay, it's all blood from here on out. Enjoy it people, nippah~ BTW, this is part one of two. The second battle won't be for a long time.**

**Chapter 24: Showdown I**

* * *

Pit could hear Ike screaming his name as both angels fell out the window of the highest room of Tokyo Tower. The white angel wouldn't die that easily though. He quickly spread his white wings and pushed Li away from him. The dark angel smirked as he got out his double edged sword Masamune.

"You think you can take me on in the air?" Li asked.

"I will and I will defeat you!" Pit shouted as he got out Palutena's bow and shot a light arrow at the dark angel. Li quickly dodged with ease.

"I hope you don't plan on using that bow for the majority of the battle," Li said as he held his sword behind him, "Because you're going to need more than that to fight me."

Li threw his sword at the white angel. It caught Pit off guard, so he had to place his bow in front of him. The double edge sword when thrown had so much power. How much was unknown but it was pushing Pit back. With all of his strength, Pit knocked Masumune back. It came back into Li's hand as he opened his wings.

"Feather Shot!" he shouted as his body glowed black and purple. Some of his feathers fell off of him. They remained in midair until Li pointed toward Pit. The tip of the feathers turned into a sharp like object similar to a dagger and were shot at him at top speed. Pit had no time to recover so the attack made a direct hit. Pit groaned in pain as the tip of the feather scratched at his body from his cheek to his clothes.

Li frowned when the attack ended because Pit already looked worn out.

"Maybe if you weren't wearing human clothes, you could tolerate my attacks," the devil taunted.

"Shut up…"

Pit turned his bow into his two swords and flew toward the devil. Li grinned as the two clashed swords.

"Come on Captain, this can't be your true power," Li taunted.

"Shut up…"

"Maybe when I'm done with you and your boyfriend, I might as well go after Sonic-"

"Don't you dare go after him!"

"Oh! Getting defensive huh?"

The angel pulled one of his swords back and aimed it at Li's face. Li blocked with Masamune easily.

"You can't even think straight."

Li kicked Pit in the stomach sending him backwards. Pit clutched his stomach in pain as he glared at the devil.

"You're leaving yourself wide open…like that time when we were captured by the Grim Reapers."

Pit said nothing as he flew at Li again only this time with a series of slashes. Li blocked them all sighing as how easy it was to predict the angel's movements.

Li was so focused on Pit, that he didn't notice Ike jump out of the window of Tokyo Tower like an idiot and aiming his Rangell at him. Both angels moved out of the way when Ike brought his sword down at the devil only to miss and continue falling. Pit flew down and caught Ike by the shirt that was going to rip very soon.

"Ike, what are you thinking?" Pit questioned, "You could have been killed. I can handle this fight by myself. "

"You need help defeating him," Ike told him harshly.

"I can do it myself. Li is my problem. Not yours."

"Pit…"

Li laughed hysterically as he looked ready to do another Feather Shot, "If that's the way it is, I'll kill Ike now and take Pit later."

He fired another set of black feathers from his wings at them. Pit did a loop and flew toward the ground. The attack missed then. Once Pit was at the ground, he let of Ike.

"Pit, you can't do this to yourself."

"I'm sorry Ike."

Pit flew back into the sky before Ike could reach out to him. The mercenary cursed to himself as he looked around the area to see if there was a way to jump high enough to reach the two and sadly there was nothing. He only saw people running out of Tokyo Tower and people calling for help.

_This is my business. _Ike thought to himself. _Lived involved everyone close to me and now he's trying to take Pit. I won't let him!_

* * *

Sonic watched in horror as Fox fell to the ground wide eyed from the shock of getting hit in the shoulder directly. Blood splashed all over the place. The axe wasn't implanted in him though. No, as soon as he was hit directly, the axe pulled itself out and swung itself back into the darkness where the user of the axe laughed an evil one.

"Fox!" Sonic cried as he fell to his knees and shook the leader of Star Fox, "don't die on me!"

"Well, this is how his life will end," said the voice in a low tone, "Pathetic."

The figure appeared out of the shadows looking more crazy than when he first appeared. Sonic stared at him fear in his eyes.

"Alex…"

"I don't care if I'm disobeying orders or not. You die tonight with that stupid fox."

Fox shifted slightly. Sonic turned his attention back to him.

"Fox, don't move, you're wounded."

"I can tell…" Fox mumbled as he slowly stood up. The blood dripped from his shoulder to the ground, but he didn't care. He had someone to protect at the moment.

"Fox…"

"I can finally take you down after you decided to hide behind your group of zombies."

"I wasn't the one who teleported away."

Fox glared at him as he took out his blaster. He was so glad that he didn't leave it behind.

"I'll take you one on one!"

Alex grinned as an army of zombies appeared behind him, "That's fine by me, but the hedgehog is still dying no matter what."

"Damn you!" Fox turned to Sonic, "Sonic, get out of here before they catch you."

"But-"

"Don't hesitate to leave me behind! Leave now!"

Sonic was shocked that Fox ordered him to leave. There was no way Fox could win on his own. Knowing Alex, he would cheat and kill Fox with his herd of zombies combined. The blue hedgehog gave one last glance at Fox before he sped off to look for a place to hide. He wasn't going to leave Fox behind no matter what.

When Fox thought Sonic was gone and the zombies slowly chasing after him, Fox aimed his blaster at Alex and fired. He would have to kill him quickly because his wound was making it impossible to hold a gun. Alex was going to drag this battle out as long as possible just to see the leader of Star Fox suffer.

"Prepare to die."

* * *

"Hey Lucario, what are you looking at?" Toon Link asked the blue Pokémon innocently.

The two Smashers were on the roof of Smash Brothers Mansion. Lucario wanted to calm his nerves due to all that happened. He would have if the little Link didn't follow him. The Aura Pokémon planned on ignoring him but when he saw the explosion at Tokyo Tower, he gasped.

"Someone is bombing Tokyo Tower..."

"What? Didn't the Americans do that already?" Toon Link questioned. The question had a hint of humor in it.

"No time for jokes. We got to make sure that the people there are okay!"

Lucario jumped off the roof and landed on the ground. Toon Link stared at him dumbfounded. Pokémon were willing to make the biggest risks in life. The Aura Pokémon was heading toward the door when he was stopped by Wolf.

"Wolf, get out of the way," Lucario said in a threatening tone, "There are people in need of help."

"I can see that Lucario, but I must ask you this. Did you hear Sonic scream?"

Lucario shook his head. He only saw the explosion. He probably didn't hear the scream because the attack on the tower and Sonic's scream happened at the same time.

Wolf grumbled seeing the dumbstruck look on the Pokemon's face, "I'll let you past, but you better not tell anybody about me going to save Sonic."

Lucario eyed Wolf suspiciously. Wolf couldn't have feelings for the blue hedgehog, would he? No. That didn't seem like.

"Who is Sonic with?" Lucario asked.

"That damn Fox is suppose to be taking care of him, but he's doing a crappy job at it. I need to teach the pup a lesson in protecting one's date."

"Oh."

Toon Link finally had the guts to jump down. He didn't land on the bottom floor though. He landed on someone's head and he wasn't too happy about it.

"Toon Link, look where you're jumping next time. You messed up my hair!" shouted the Smasher.

Toon Link got off the Smasher and helped him up, "Sorry Marth. I just didn't want to miss out on the action."

Marth knew what the cartoon version of Link was talking about, "I see."

"Where's Roy?"

"He's asleep. I couldn't sleep because I heard an explosion. I come out and this is what I see."

Lucario and Wolf turned to the two swordsmen.

"It seems like we got a team together," Wolf stated, "It's best if you three go see what's up at Tokyo Tower. I'll go check up on Sonic and that pathetic Fox."

Marth had no saying in this. Toon Link smiled despite the situation. Lucario gave a worried glance at Wolf.

"Survive this."

It was Lucario's way of saying, "Be careful." Wolf couldn't help but smirk.

"You don't have to worry about this wolf. I can take care of myself unlike Fox."

Lucario was unfazed by Wolf's overconfident personality, but O Donnell told him that he would be okay. All Lucario could do was trust him.

Wolf cursed himself for not having a Wolfen to pilot, but he was just as fast on foot as Fox and Falco were but not as fast at the same time. He would make it.

Aura appeared from Lucario's hand acting as a lantern to guide the three Smashers through the darkness. Lucario acted as the leader as he lead the group of Smashers. Toon Link scurried behind him with his little legs. Marth took the rear and made sure nothing was behind them.

_I hope Wolf doesn't crash into a tree. _Lucario thought to himself.

Marth did not catch that an assist trophy was watching from the shadows. His red eyes glowed in the darkness.

"I got to report this to Master Lived," the assist trophy told himself. He wasn't going to do it directly and give himself away. Instead, he summoned one of his minions which were two tiny bat to go warn Li and Alex of the intrusion of the four Smashers. He also added that Alex is to capture Sonic and not kill him. The two bats obeyed as they flew into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Li easily dominated Pit from the skies and Ike knew this well. If he didn't help the angel now, he would lose consciousness and get captured by the black angel. The only thing he could think of was throwing Rangell at the dark angel and then following up with Aether. This caught Li off guard and Ike manage to land a single blow to Li's leg. Pit saw an opening and tackled the dark angel.

Li glared at Ike. Ike did the same. It was like Pit wasn't there anymore.

"You really want to die first?" Li questioned in a dark tone.

He wouldn't let Ike answer because he dove down at him. Pit witnessed this and tried to stop him, but Li just pushed him aside with such force that Pit ended up crashing to the ground. Ike couldn't go help his friend because Li got out Masamune and sent multiple slashes at him. Ike blocked with Rangell and then used counter to counterattack. Li did not like this move one bit. He didn't have time to fight with Ike. All he needed to do was inject something to Pit and then go to where Alex Kidd was and recapture Sonic.

"It's time to end this…" Li mumbled as he took out a familiar item.

Ike's eyes widen in horror. Pit's did as well when he saw what the item was.

"H-How did you get a Smash Ball?" Ike questioned.

Li yawned, "The boss gave me one ball. He told me to only use it when I had to get something done really fast. And now, I have something more important to do than fight you and inject Pit with something…"

Li broke the Smash Ball. His eyes began to glow yellow. He grinned evilly at Ike. The bluenette wouldn't know what hit him when he was done.

"Final Smash…Oblivion…"

Ike felt a jolt zap his whole body. He couldn't move when Li announced his Final Smash. It was very similar to Link and Toon Link when they shoot a light at you and prevent you from moving.

If that wasn't bad enough to be frozen, a dark portal appeared behind Li. Out of it came at least ten devils with pitch forks and vampire bats.

"Come my minions! Attack at will!" he ordered.

_This Final Smash seems similar to Pit's. _Ike thought to himself as he tried to move his arms in order to brace himself.

To his surprise, Li's minions flew right past him…and aimed themselves toward Pit.

"Pit! Look out!" Ike warned.

Li grinned, "He won't escape."

Pit was still recovering from the fall, so he couldn't run out of the way in time. The bats circled around him and started biting at his bare skin. The angel tried to shoo them off, but they kept coming back, and then the devils flew past him at a fast speed that he had cuts appearing all over his body from the pitch forks. The constant pressure was hurting him greatly to the point that he couldn't hold these weaklings off. Pit ended up collapsing to his knees, but they continue to attack him.

"Pit!"

"Yes Pit, bow down to your superior!" Li mocked.

Pit manage to glare at Li. He was still glowing meaning the Final Smash wasn't done yet.

"And this Final Smash won't be done…until…" Li turned toward Ike and grinned evilly, "I'm through with you."

With that said, Ike saw a dark light pass through him. It later came apparent that something was holding him down. Something big. The mercenary couldn't see what it was though.

Without warning, Li slashed at Ike's shoulder with such force, that Ike couldn't help but cry out in pain.

"IKE!" Pit cried out as he tried to get back on his feet. The devils were being more aggressive though and pinning his knees down to the ground.

"I'm not done with you yet," Li told him as he slashed at Ike's hand forcing him to drop Rangell. Surprisingly, the attack didn't cut Ike's arm off.

The dark angel followed that up with a series of powerful sword slashes. Each was more powerful than the rest and the more powerful it was, Ike howled in pain more louder than before. It hurt when Link and Toon Link did their Final Smash, but this was beyond hurt. It was torture.

Li didn't seem to let up with his Final Smash. The dark angel usually slashed only ten times before finishing his opponent with one of his dark magic spells, but what fun would that be? He went over ten slashes. He was at twenty slashes now and oh was it raining blood.

"Death will fall upon you…" Li murmured to Ike as he continued slashing.

* * *

Fox was doing a terrible job at attacking Alex. Alex Kidd being the coward he was, hid behind his zombies again and allowed them to take the hit from the blaster. Why did he let his guard down when he attacked?

"I told you that the hedgehog will be the death of you," Alex Kidd taunted, "It's true. That's what happened to the bat."

Hoshi-Tsuki who was still at Fox's side leered at the killer. The bat didn't go with Sonic because Fox was in need of help. He couldn't transform now though because there was a huge risk of Sonic having a flashback attack. Alex knew this when they attacked the two during their make out session.

"Now you two will die and I will now have-" Alex Kidd was cut off because a tiny bat appeared behind him and whispered something to him. Alex's confident smirk turned into a scowl, "Damn. If I kill that hedgehog I'm dead? Damn the black cupid. And to think that reinforcements are coming…"

Another bat appeared beside him and whispering something to him. The scowl turned into a sadistic smile. He laughed evilly.

"What's so funny?" Fox questioned.

"Oh ho! It just so happens that the hedgehog didn't get away after all!"

"What?"

Alex clapped his hand. A dark portal appeared to the right side of him. His zombie minions moved out of the way allowing more zombies to merge. These zombies were merged together though creating a black blob that whoever touched it was stuck to it. As it slowly emerged from the ground, the black goo wrapped around two hands which revealed the entire body being stuck to it and finally the legs were wrapped around it completely.

"Sonic!" Fox cried out.

It sickened Hoshi-Tsuki to see that the way Sonic was held. It made it look like a sacrifice ritual.

Alex Kidd laughed upon noticing that the blue hedgehog was indeed awake but weakened none the less.

"I'm sorry Fox…" Sonic mumbled, "I couldn't leave you alone…so I…"

"Damn you Alex! Let him go!"

"Not going to happen," Alex said with a laugh as he held his axe at Sonic's throat, "I would kill him now, but I'm being watched as we speak. If I kill this stupid hedgehog then it will be the end of me too, so I was told to recapture him. I think I'll send him back to Li right now."

"No! You wouldn't!"

"I would."

Alex snapped his fingers and slowly, the zombies were going back into the black portal. Fox ran over to them, but zombies blocked him from reaching Sonic.

"Out of my way you half dead freaks!" Fox shouted as he shot them with his blaster. They just kept multiplying though.

"It's game over Fox," Alex told him bitterly, "Might want to give the hedgehog a goodbye kiss."

"Damn!"

"Fox…" Sonic cried out weakly. When he was attacked by the zombies, he felt them messing up his vocal cords. Now he could barely speak.

Fox continued shooting. He wasn't going to make it in time. Hoshi-Tsuki tried to reach Sonic, but he was blocked by the other bats.

"I can't fail him now…" Fox told himself, "I can't let the past repeat itself…"

When all seemed lost…

"You're as pathetic as usual Fox."

The new voice startled them all as the Smasher appeared and shot his blaster at the zombies holding onto Sonic. He shot the weak points which was where they were gripping onto the blue wonder. The hedgehog fell to the ground and the Smasher quickly rushed in and snatched him away from the dangerous zombies.

Fox saw Sonic's savior and gave a weak smile, "Wolf…you came."

Wolf landed on the top of a nearby roof dropped the hedgehog who was gasping for air. The leader of Star Wolf groaned, "It's pathetic to see you losing a battle like this. How are you suppose to be a good boyfriend if you can't protect your girlfriend?"

"Sonic is not my girlfriend!" Fox retorted quickly.

"I'm not a girl!" Sonic cried out weakly.

Wolf chuckled to himself, "Keep denying it fools."

"But I know that I'm a guy..."

Alex Kidd snarled at the newcomer, "Damn you animals! All of you are ruining my wonderful plan!"

"Is hiding behind those undead creatures waiting for your opponent to run out of energy your greatest plan?" Wolf questioned, "Because it's a plan used for cowards like you. I'll take you on."

Wolf jumped down leaving Sonic unprotected. The hedgehog was find though as the zombies wouldn't be able to reach him.

"Need help getting up Fox?"

Fox groaned weakly. He lost too much blood now, but to show weakness in front of his rival was something he wouldn't do.

"I can get up myself."

"You lost a lot of blood. I suggest you let me handle the rest."

"You and what army?"

"Me, you and that tiny bat."

"Wow…some army."

"It's good enough for scum like him. Now stay in the back and rest for a few minutes. I'll take out the majority of zombies for you."

"Wolf…" Fox nodded his head in agreement, "Understood."

Wolf smirked as he turned toward the zombies that were coming toward them, "Play times over."

While Wolf started an all out assault on the zombies, the Smashers and Hoshi-Tsuki did not notice what was wrong with Sonic. He fell to the ground breathing heavily. His body was glowing teal.

_I feel like my bodies going to be split in half! Someone stop this pain!_

* * *

"Slash number forty-eight…" Li said with a yawn as he slashed at Ike again. Ike couldn't cry out in pain anymore. He was on the verge of losing consciousness. Li was getting bored when the mercenary was blacking out. He had to stop and punch Ike in the face to make sure that he stayed awake, but even then was he bored. Li considered kicking him where it hurt, but that would be a stupid way to go, "Slash number forty-nine…" Li slashed at Ike again.

Eventually he got tired and prepared a spell. He chanted to himself as in his free hand, a black sphere was forming. It looked very similar to Mewtwo's Shadow Ball only it was completely.

"Devil Ball makes it attack fifty," Li stated as he moved toward the mercenary and pressed the devil ball into Ike's stomach. It was too much for the mercenary. He blacked out. Li finished it with a kick in the stomach. Ike was sent flying and landed on his back. He was still sliding when he hit the ground though and that got him to crash into a tree. The tree fell down on top of him.

Li chuckled nervously upon seeing the damage done, "I think I went too far."

The Final Smash aura was gone, but the devils were still attacking the angel who was on the ground. The bats gave up drinking his blood. They were full. The devil walked toward Pit, but stopped when a tiny bat appeared before him and whispered a few words to him.

"Reinforcements huh? They won't make it," Li said with a grin, "How's Alex?"

The bat squeaked in a high pitch tone. Li sighed.

"Can't rely on Alex to recapture Sonic huh? Oh well. Once I'm through with Pit, the angel will end up bringing Sonic back to us."

Li finally reached Pit and grabbed him by the hair. At this point, the devils stopped attacking the white angel and disappeared into the darkness.

"Is this how strong Palutena's captain really is?" Li questioned him.

Pit couldn't say anything. He felt so weak due to losing a lot of blood from the vampire bats. He tried to save his energy but that wasn't possible with Li speaking to him.

"It's a shame one with human's blood has a limit."

"Shut up…" Pit murmured.

Li cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, I hit a soar spot. But what I say is true Pit. We have the wings of an angel, the personality of a devil, and the heart of a human. We don't belong anywhere and I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you."

"Shut up," Pit repeated only in a louder voice.

"We will cause the end of the world Pit. We both know this…"

"But…we could still change it…"

"How? I'm already bounded by fate because of my boss. And so are you and that hedgehog. Once I inject a little bit of darkness into you, you'll realize how hopeless everything will be. And all will abandon you in the end…except me."

"That won't happen…Ike…won't…"

"He will. I guarantee it. That's the way humans are Pit. You should know. Your parents did the forbidden act of a human and created you. That's why you're not so innocent and because of that hedgehog will continue to suffer as well as the other angels up there in Angel Land."

"Would you do this to Isaak?" Pit questioned.

Li was shocked at the question. It caught him completely off guard.

"Would you turn on everyone you really cared for? Even the one who showed you something I couldn't?"

Li hid his eyes beneath his hair. He shook his head violently, "Shut up!"

"Isaak loves you…"

"Shut up!"

"We all love you, Li!"

"SHUT UP!"

Li released his grip on Pit, and slapped him on the cheek, hard. The angel fell to the ground. Li glared at his captain and grabbed Pit's arm that had the gold rings attached to him.

"No matter what happens, fate will always be a bitch and come back to bite you in the ass! That's why…I can't go back to you guys. I love Tsusuki!"

"Li!"

"Αρμοδιότητες Ω της σκοτεινής," Li began to chant, "Δώστε αυτό το φτωχό ατυχές ψυχή μια γεύση από τις επτά αμαρτίες. Συγχώνευση τον εαυτό σας στο φως. Σας καλώ Akuma!"

A dark beast emerged behind Li. It took the figure of a lion. It growled at the white angel. Without hesitation, it jumped toward Pit and into the golden rings. Pit screamed in pain as he felt the darkness enter the gold rings. Eventually it disappeared, but Pit was still screaming.

"Serves you right. I can only love Tsusuki. He showed me that you guys stopped caring for me altogether…"

Pit fell to the ground clutching his head. He was hearing all of these noises that he didn't hear before and it felt like his brain was turning to mush, "Li…why…"

"You know more than anybody Pit."

The angel felt himself slipping into consciousness. Li couldn't help but frown at the angel.

"You were always the stubborn one…"

Li proceeded to Li, when he saw an arrow surrounded by aura aimed toward him. Li dodged just in time. He frowned, "The reinforcements are here."

Toon Link. Lucario, and Marth arrived on the scene shocked to see the Pit look alike in front of them. Pit was on the ground unconscious and bleeding. Lucario saw a dark aura forming around the angel. Marth and Toon Link noticed Ike underneath the tree on the verge of death. The little Link rushed over toward his comrade and pushed the tree off of him with his humongous strength that he wasn't allowed to use in Brawl. Marth pointed his sword Falchion at Li.

"How dare you do this to my friends," he said in a threatening tones, "You better be prepared to die."

Li grinned evilly at the prince of Altea, "Oh really? I don't know about that. I was about to leave to claim the last trophy."

A dark portal appeared behind Li. The dark angel took a few steps back ready to jump in when he asked Marth, "Shouldn't you be worrying about your boyfriend?"

That got Marth's attention, "What about Roy?"

"You should be paying attention to him. God knows what will happen if you don't."

Li laughed evilly as he jumped into the portal and disappeared with his minions following him. Marth cursed to himself. He had no idea what Li meant. The only thing he could think of was the sickness that Roy had. If the red haired swordsmen wasn't pregnant then what was wrong with him?

"Marth, are you going to help me over here?" Toon Link questioned.

Marth snapped out of his thoughts as he rushed over to help Ike. Ike was covered in so many scars that made it seem that it will never go away. Most of his clothes were slashed off from the attacks.

"This is bad…" Marth mumbled, "If we don't get him to Dr. Mario now, he'll die."

"Hurry up then!" Toon Link said in a panicked tone, "We can't allow him to die."

Lucario nodded his head as he lifted Pit off the ground. The angel wasn't in a life threatening situation like Ike was, but the dark aura coming out of him was very powerful and it worried him greatly. The aura was so angelic the last time he saw him. Now, it's as black as the dark angel.

"Let's hurry."

* * *

Alex Kidd felt like retreating now. His zombie army was being taken out one by one. Not only had he failed to recapture Sonic and kill Fox and Hoshi-Tsuki, but he was losing Li's army that he needed to overthrow heaven.

"Damn you to hell!" Alex cursed. There was only one thing left to do.

Alec jumped high in the air as soon as Fox had enough strength to move. He aimed his axe at Sonic and threw it at him.

"DIE!" he shouted.

Those from the Star Fox universe could only watch in horror as the axe was aimed toward the blue hedgehog.

"SONIC!" Fox shouted.

Sonic wouldn't of had been able to avoid the attack. His life seemed to be moving in slow motion as the axe was about to hit him when…

"SQUAWK!"

A huge yellow bird came out of nowhere and chomped on the axe aimed toward the hedgehog.

Everyone's reaction was different. Alex was stunned. Wolf was dumbstruck and Fox was happy that Sonic was still alive.

The yellow bird landed in the middle of the battle field and dropped the axe. It then stepped on it, breaking it in two.

"You blasted bird!" Alex shouted in rage. His plans were ruined now.

"CHOBI! What are you doing! Get back here!"

A new figure was entering the scene. The figure was a girl with black hair and was wearing an Avenue Q shirt which read, _**It sucks to be me**_ on it. She had red angel wings and huge brown eyes that weren't at all happy.

"Damn you Chobi! Why did you run off on me? Because of you, I'm missing out on the Red Rice Bowl at Red Robin!"

The Chocobo looked at her and squawked happily. The girl caught up to the bird and sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Hey cunt, get out of the fucking way before I kill you!" Alex threatened.

The girl glared at Alex and the whole zombie army, "Oh, you did not just call me that! My name is Pepper! 8th seat that works under captain Pit and her highness Palutena, ruler of Angel Land!"

"Pit?" Fox and Wolf questioned at the same time.

Noticing the two animals behind her, the girl gasped, "Oh my god! It's Fox and Wolf from Star Fox! I played your game guys!"

The two seemed confused, "What?"

"…Nothing. You guys must be in a battle…so…I will…leave…"

Pepper said that but she didn't because Chobi wouldn't move. It was glaring at the army of zombies that were taking steps back. The red angel laughed evilly as she played with her hands like she was an evil mastermind, "That's right! Fear the Chocobo! Fear the adorable yellow Chocobo known as Chobi!"

"SQUAWK!"

Alex looked at the army of zombies and yelled, "I have no time for this! You guys, kill them all!"

The zombies were slowly walking toward them again. Pepper grinned evilly as she ordered Chobi to attack them. The yellow bird went crazy and kicked them all where it hurts.

"CHOBI WILL DESTORY YOU ALL! HONHONHONHON~"

All the guys were scared now. This crazy chick comes out of nowhere and starts supporting the Smashers by sending a huge bird to destroy their enemy without breaking a sweat.

"Now use flamethrower!" Pepper ordered in a joking manner.

While not called flamethrower, it still functioned like it. Chobi jumped in the air and prepared a fiery blast. It aimed at the group of zombies and fired one huge fireball that caused a huge explosion disintegrating all the zombies. Alex had enough of losing and decided to disappear into a dark portal announcing that he will be back to kill them all. Fox took Hoshi-Tsuki into his arms and shielded them both. Wolf shielded himself by placing his two arms in front of his face.

Chobi and his trainer landed on the ground softly. The two posed as Pepper hummed the Final Fantasy victory tune.

"You did well Chobi," Pepper told her pet bird as she bet it on the head.

"SQUAWK!"

"Uh…thanks for helping us lady…" Fox thanked still shocked at what happened.

"Don't mention it. I couldn't let the villain win," Pepper laughed. She noticed the wound and pulled out a small first aid kit from her pocket, "You could use this for a wound like that. Wouldn't want someone in Brawl to be injured from something this stupid."

Fox excepted the first aid kit, "Uh…thanks?"

"You guys need to do something. It's boring that Master Hand cancelled all matches."

"Oh that…uh…"

Hoshi-Tsuki started squeaking like crazy. Fox and Wolf turned their attention to Sonic who didn't seem to be doing well.

"SQUAWK!"

Chobi jumped toward the roof taking his owner with him. Pepper stopped him from doing any damage to the wounded. She looked at Sonic and gasped.

"This aura…his syndromes…this is…"

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Fox questioned.

Before Pepper could confirm what was wrong with Sonic, Chobi went crazy and picked him up by the spine and threw him at Fox. All three panicked as Fox jumped in the air and caught Sonic. He hurt his arm even more doing that though. The yellow Chocobo then took his owner and rushed off at such speed that Pepper screamed.

"I DIDN'T GET THEIR AUTOGPRAH CHOBI! TURN BACK!"

The bird didn't listen and headed toward the direction of Red Robin.

Wolf just sweat dropped, "Okay…"

Fox glanced at Sonic. He didn't seem to be doing well. He was running a fever.

"You guys got to get back to Smash Brothers Mansion now," Wolf told them.

"I know…thanks Wolf for saving us."

"Next time, don't hesitate to attack."

"I won't."

* * *

Olimar looked at the window and sighed. He was staring at the moon. It made him think of his family that he needed to take care of in his world. He wondered if his wife and two kids were okay.

"I should just take my ship and go visit them," Olimar said out loud, "But I don't want it crashing again and end up on an unknown planet."

The Red Pikmin patted Olimar on the back. Olimar looked at the Pikmin and couldn't help but grin. His Pikmin were his family until he got back home.

"Yeah, I'll see them again. Don't worry."

"You'll never see your family again."

Olimar flinched as he turned around. A dark portal appeared and out came the Pit look alike.

"It's you!"

"I don't have that much time, so I'll just take you as the final Smasher."

Olimar tried to get his Pikmin to run and get help as Li prepared the dark beam. He fired it at Olimar when the white Pikmin escaped. The others and him didn't. He was engulfed in the beam completely. When the beam was gone, Olimar and one Red, Blue, and Yellow Pikmin were turned into a trophy. Any other Pikmin in the room died instantly without Olimar to support them. Li laughed bitterly as he picked up Olimar's trophy.

"Last one. Now the plan is all set. Just got to wait a few days for Pit to sin until finally we have him and Sonic in our grasp. The end is near…"

Li disappeared in the dark portal behind him...

* * *

Red Robin was heaven for all but Mcenche and Roger. Isaak played a prank on Roger telling the people that worked at Red Robin that it was Roger's birthday. They believed him and came back later all clapping for Roger who was stunned at this. Isaak and Sun-Wong laughed as Himeno smiled. Aqua murmured something cryptic to herself. Mcenche bumped his head on the table and Roger threatened to kill Isaak when they got back to Angel Land.

"It a shame that Pepper missed something like this!" Isaak laughed.

"She would be the one recording it…" Himeno mumbled.

"So what did you want to give us Himeno?" Sun-Wong asked her.

"I'll give it to you guys when Pepper gets here."

"SQUAWK!"

Roger sighed, "Well speak of the devil. They're here."

Pepper made sure that Chobi didn't destroy the glass as she walked her Chocobo through the crowd. Little kids thought that Chobi was the mascot of the restaurant and cheered for it. Everyone else knew better though.

"Shouldn't you leave that damn bird outside?" Roger asked.

"And let him poop on the cars outside? Not going to happen!" Pepper announced.

"Then he'll poop on the carpet."

Pepper looked around to see a lot of balloons, "Whose birthday is it?"

Everyone pointed at Roger, "His."

"It is not bitches."

"We wouldn't celebrate your birthday anyway."

"You whore!"

"You…I'm not going to say it. There are kids watching us and **people reading this story**."

"Tch."

"What story?" Himeno asked.

"...Nothing..."

Everyone sat down and Pepper looked at Sun-Wong.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing much beside the employees clapping for Roger."

"Damn…"

"So Himeno," Sun-Wong began changing the subject, "What did you get?"

"Kore desu."

Himeno opened a bag full of cell phones and dumped them all on the table causing everyone to gasp.

"The one that represents your element is yours. Red is Pepper, orange is Sun-Wong, yellow is Isaak, green is mine, blue is Aqua, crystal is Mcenche, and black is Roger's. The other black one if for Lived. The purple one is for one of my friends, and the pink one is for Abbigale's student."

"What was that chicks name?" Roger asked Isaak.

"I think her name was Zelina."

"Oh her!" Pepper exclaimed. "We're best friends!"

"No one cares." Roger said harshly."

"You need to shut up..."

"Maybe I should have kept the turquoise one in order to give it to the librarian."

"Nina?" Sun-Wong questioned.

"Yes her. She might be able to go on a mission with us soon if her health gets better."

"But the library is a wonderful place! Why would she want to get out into the world?"

"there he goes again…" Aqua mumbled as she sipped the water in her glass with her straw.

"She's not like you," Isaak said with a sigh, "ze one zat won't get laid with Him-"

Aqua kicked Isaak in the shin underneath the table. Isaak winced in pain as he saw the evil glare in Aqua's eyes. He wouldn't mention Sun-Wong being virgin again as long as Aqua was around.

"What's the other stuff in the back?" Mcenche asked.

"I bumped into Captain Pit today," Himeno said with a big smile, "He was on a date with that Smasher Ike."

"I KNEW IT!" Pepper shouted, "I knew they were meant for each other."

Everyone but Isaak ignored her.

"And he gave me all of these presents that he bought for us. This book is for you Sun-Wong."

Himeno handed Sun-Wong the book _I Want to Be Your Canary_. Sun-Wong snuggled it like it was alive, "This is another version of Romeo and Juliet. I'll be sure to give online review!"

"I'm glad you like it…" The green angel chuckled nervously to herself, "Did everyone else get what they need?"

"I got the black roses," Isaak stated.

"We bought all clothes Himeno and they fit perfectly," Sun-Wong said with a grin.

Mcenche let fake tears escape his eyes, "Don't let me do that again."

"We'll try not to," Sun-Wong said, "Maybe next time, we can use Ian instead."

"Yeah! He's the one that likes this type of shit!"

Pepper was silent. She turned away from the group. She didn't get anything for Li yet, but knowing Aqua, the water angel must have bought something for her to give to Lived, but this is what pissed the fire angel off. This always happened. She never bought anything with her own money or gave anything that she thought that the person would like. This is what it was like when she was still living with her parents. She wanted to buy something for her sister and father so badly with her money, but something would happen and the other would end up buying a present saying it was hers with their money. She didn't want it to happen this time.

"I'll…"

"your present to him is that black wedding dress," Aqua told her.

_I knew it. _Pepper thought to herself. _I'll make a birthday card for Lived. That should make him happy…_

Finally, the orders came. Pepper was surprised that they ordered the Red Rice Bowl for her. She was happy and started munching on the food. Sun-Wong was being a glutton and was eating his hamburger at such speed. It made Mcenche loose his appetite quickly. Aqua slowly munched on her grill cheesed sandwich waiting for the desert. Roger kept the alcohol away from Himeno. Isaak just stared at his Red Rice Bowl and sighed. He really wished that he could share this moment with Pit and Li. While Pit might come with them next time, Li will never come back. End of story.

"Isaak, eat your food before Pepper, Sun-Wong or Chobi steal it…" Aqua murmured.

"I know Aqua! Chill!"

Isaak started eating. When he did, he couldn't help but laugh when Chobi stole French fries from Roger's plate. He cursed at the bird, but that was all he could do as keeping the alcohol away from Himeno was his number one priority.

_I hope we won't lose these wonderful moments together…_

* * *

**Me: TBC with 8972 words.**

**Yohko: Wow. You finished this chapter in one day.**

**Me: I was bored. I didn't feel like playing Star Ocean.**

**Yohko: -gasp-**

**Me: Yeah. The battle turned out differently then expected for Ike and Pit vs. Li. Li wasn't even going to attack Ike originally. He would just inject the darkness into Pit and then leave when Marth, Toon Link and Lucario appeared. But me appearing and saving Sonic, Fox and Wolf was my intention…SO FEAR ME PEOPLE! Questions first!**

**1. What is wrong is Sonic? The biggest hint I'll give you is play Tales of Symphonia.**

**2. What was holding Ike down during the Final Smash?**

**3. What was the deep meaning of Pit's and Li's conversation?**

**4. Who is Tsusuki and what did he do to him?**

**5. What did Li mean when he told Marth, "Pay attention to him?"**

**6. Is the combination of Chobi and me scary?**

**7. Will I make the birthday card or forget?**

**And now the single note.**

**1. Oblivion is considered the strongest attack in one of the Final Fantasy games…I think…and I couldn't think of any better name for Li's Final Smash. I wrote how powerful the attack was…and it's totally overkill. He'll be the other reason why Smash Balls were banned from tournaments. But basically to put Li's Final Smash short, there are two parts to it. The attack can be aimed like Link's and Toon Link's or not aimed like Pit's. Devils and bats will attack if it's not aimed instead of Centurions to counter Pit. And what is holding Ike in place is not a Triforce like Link's and Toon Link's but something much darker. You can figure it out but once Li has you in his grasp, he'll lash stronger blows than Link or Toon Link. He'll only hit you ten times at least but fifty is overkill. How many times he hits you depends on her damage percentage. The higher the percent, the more damage his slashes do but he'll do fewer slashes. The lower the percentage, the more slashes he'll do. In this situation, Li didn't take that much damage, so he attacked with fifty slashes. If he hits you with the aim attack, you're dead. If it's not dead, the percentage of killing the opponent is the same as Pit's but the devils won't die like the Centurions. You can kill them with a powerful attack though.**

**That's it. Time for Brawl rants.**

**Yohko: Oh boy! If you don't want to hear Momo talk, stop here and review. Otherwise continue.**

**Me: Well, I was playing as Sonic and I realize how much I hate Purin. She never kills me, but she always starts the Wall of Pain and then her partner finishes me off. When I get knocked off, I ask myself, "What were you doing Fox?"**

**And I came up with a new idea for taking pictures. I was thinking, HEY! I can make Satoshi Dane Cook and be the one laughing at everyone in the distance. I'm currently working for a picture based on Dane Cook Struck by a Vehicle. I recommend you listen to it. It's funny. The only question is, who will be struck by a vehicle?**

**I haven't been playing Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. I switch between this and Brawl a lot…I almost got Albel over fifty points. He's at forty-eight points. He is definitely the highest. I need this item to survive this dragon area. I need this item called the Amulet of Freedom and it prevents paralysis. I need to create the item in a workshop, but I'm having a terrible time making money, so I level up in the area but whenever I get the bonus gauge up and I fight a strong opponent, it always breaks. It's annoying. Fayt is at a VERY high level above recommendations, but everyone else is too weak. It's amazing. I need to level up Albel, Cliff and Maria. I know I'm never going to use Nel. And now I'm debating whether or not to get Roger or Peppita. I REALLY want Peppita in my party, but then again…the guide book says Roger is needed to get the Albel ending. I ask people, is this true? Please tell me in an e-mail or I'll find out the hard way.**

**I got Star Fox Assault on Thursday and beat it yesterday. That game is REALLY short. I think that's why it has a low rating online. The story plot was good, and the Arwing missions were fun. The foot missions were fucking annoying! The Corneria foot mission was the hardest for me! Krystal was being attacked in the air, and you had to shoot the enemies that were following her. It says online, that this is the hardest part in the mission. I had to try it again because I couldn't make it on time the first time, but I took a sniper rifle the second time and shot them all down. And then I almost died from enemies shooting me. Manage to make it. I think the hardest mission for me though was mission eight which was protecting the space station with Star Wolf. It was hard because the big missile at the end of the mission…I couldn't figure out how to damage it. I got a game over without finding out how to destroy it, so I had to look on the FAQ which pissed me off and then it pissed me off more when it said I had to get behind the missile and shoot it. Really made me mad when I tried again and died again because after I shot the back of it, I didn't know where to hit it next. I died again and then found out that you had to destroy the middle. I did that and then finally the front. Pissed me off that it took me an hour to do that mission. And then mission nine was the longest because I was…at one percent health. One hit and I was screwed and I would have to do the mission ALL over again. So I took the next ten minutes flying around the area looking for first aid kits. I found one, but it wasn't enough…so…this is what I did…I took the risk and entered the last base in order to destroy the defense system…and I found a first aid kit in there. Pissed me off because I was wasting ten minutes doing nothing. Took me half an hour to complete that mission. The final mission was rather easy. After dieing the first time, I knew what to do. The boss…not hard. The final boss easiest boss ever. The FAQ said it was the HARDEST boss in the game. That's bull. I didn't get hit when the Aparoid Queen was running away from me and shooting hexagons at me. I just stayed in close and kept shooting and she couldn't hit me. She went down and everyone lived…even Falco who was getting himself in trouble during the entire thing. He was like the new Slippy of that game. It's amazing. Well…after I beat the game…I was like… "Now what?" Twenty dollars for a game that took two days to beat. Not worth it. The game was fun but the price was not worth it. I could have rented it or asked Mcenche if I could borrow it. I still recommend you play it to know the characters. Wolf is like my favorite character in this game. Slippy and Falco were just being annoying in this game. Krystal…no comment. Fox was fine, but I didn't like the Fox/Krystal reference after I saved Tricky. Sure the pairing is canon, but I don't like it. WHAT ABOUT SONIC, FOX? People would answer, "Sonic isn't from Fox world so get use to it you stupid fan girl." That's what Chris told me sadly…I swear I'm going to kick his ass in Brawl with the character he hates with a passion which just happens to be Sonic. Oh joy! I'm going to love that day.**

**Well…that's it. Ja ne!**

**_I broke the 4th wall. Sue me. :D _**

**_Remember, Pit and Li are Greek, so they should be able to chant some spells in that language. Alas, you can use Google Translate to figure out what he's saying. But because it was English originally, I'll just translate it myself. "Oh powers of the dark, give this poor unfortunate soul a taste of the seven sins. Merge yourself into light. I call upon you Akuma!"_**

**_I changed my evil laugh to France's laugh. It's creepier in retrospect and more hilarious._**


	25. The Demon Within

**The Demon Within**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, and Pepper. Zelina belongs to Zelina56, Serenade and Abbigale are mine. I do not own the lyrics to Untitled by Simple Plan either. **

**Summary: All is not going well at Smash Brothers Mansion. Ike is in critical condition, Lucas, Shadow, Stafy and Olimar are missing, Lyn is in a comma and Dr. Mario can't figure out what's wrong with either Pit or Sonic. One thing is for sure though. The darkness is eating at Pit's heart and it won't take him long for him to snap. **

**Me: Okay, this starts the beginning of the end…well…chapter 22 was the beginning of the end, but now there will be less humor if I can help it. Only the royal bodyguards will be crazy like they always are. When I was typing this chapter, I was listening to _Animal I Have Become_ by Three Day Grace. It will match the pain that Pit is going to go through for six chapters with shocking results. Be amazed by this chapter and enjoy, nippah!**

Chapter 25: The Demon Within

* * *

Lucario and Wolf's group arrived at Smash Brothers Mansion at the same time with their injured patients. They all instantly rushed toward the infirmary and requested Dr. Mario's assistances.

"Please start with Ike. He'll die if we don't stop the bleeding," Marth pleaded.

Dr. Mario nodded his head in agreement. With Gary and Peach (wearing her white gown), the trio got to work with taking care of everyone. They forced the Smashers that weren't injured out of the room. Even Ash who was still recovery was kicked out in order to not distract his boyfriend. Toon Link ran off to announce it to everyone. Wolf wanted to strangle the little Link. Telling everyone about one of their own getting injured would cause more harm than anything else.

Soon all of those Smashers that didn't disappear were gathered. Ash noticed that Lucas and Olimar were no longer presence. He clutched his fist in anger. The two Smashers must have been taken when they weren't looking.

Kirby was probably the only one crying. He searched for comfort from Meta Knight. The Star Warrior was not good at comforting the pink puffball, but he made an attempt.

Yoshi ran circles around DK who saw the sorrowful look on Mario.

Mewtwo was having a conversation with Lucario and Wolf asking what the situation was. As they told the psychic Pokémon what happened, Samus allowed Captain Falcon to hold her close for this once. This didn't seem to upset Snake at all as he was too busy making sure Link wouldn't break down in front of everyone. He wouldn't allow Ganondorf to even go near him.

Toon Link would have gone crazy if Marth didn't calm him. R.O.B. allowed the older Pichu brother and Jigglypuff to rest on his head as the two Pokémon hugged each other for support. Mr. Game and Watch tried his best not to beep at all.

As for Ash, he struck a conversation with Roy. He instantly noticed that there was something wrong with the red haired swordsmen but didn't cause a scene. He decided that it was already bad enough that all of his friends were behind the doors of death and that one more Smasher behind that door was enough. Pikachu clung to Roy's shirt and let some tears slide. Roy embraced the yellow Pokémon.

No one noticed that Luigi or rather Mr. L was standing a far distance from the rest of the group and grinning evilly. All was going according to plan. It won't be long before every single one of them tasted fear.

Seconds seemed like minutes. Minutes seemed like hours. Hours seemed like days until the red light finally disappeared. Everyone got their hopes up as Peach walked out of the infirmary completely worn out. Mario ran to her and caught her when she collapsed.

"What happened Peach?" he asked in a worried tone.

Peach frowned as she tried to stand up with Mario supporting. Her once she was on her feet again she explained the situation.

"Ike has escape the critical condition. He'll live," she told them.

There were some cheers from a few of the Smashers, but she wasn't done yet.

"And Fox will be completely fine…but…the black feather affect…it turned him back…"

Wolf frowned. That meant that Fox can only use the black feather one more time before he disappeared into nothingness.

"What about Pit and Sonic?" Satoshi questioned.

Peach frowned, "I'm sorry."

Ash's eyes widened in horror, "No…they can't be."

"They're not dead. We can't find out what's wrong with them," Peach said sadly.

"Please, let me see them! I got to know if they're okay!"

The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom took one look at the Pokémon Trainer's facial expression and shook her head, "Sonic's in that capsule again. Dr. Mario won't allow any visitors. And Pit…"

"Please princess! They're my closest friends and I can't allow them to die! Please!"

Peach sighed in defeat, "Okay. You can only see Pit. Sonic is out of the question."

Ash gave a faint smile as Peach allowed him through the doors. He gasped. There was so much blood on Ike's bed. The mercenary didn't look good despite those bandages wrapped around him. Fox was being taken care of by Gary. As for Pit, he was still unconscious. The Pokémon Trainer walked toward him and went on his knees.

"I'm sorry for being a horrible friend Pit," Ash told him, "If I'd have known that you were going to be attacked on your date, I would have…"

Yes Ash was fully aware of Pit dating Ike and Sonic dating Fox. He got the information from Peach who was going around telling all that were close to the four of where they went and what they were doing. Now he wanted to spy on Pit and Ike more than Sonic and Fox because Pit would lash out at him as Sonic was more passive now and wouldn't take it that well. He didn't mind that someone with a huge age difference was going out with Sonic though. Fox and Sonic were a perfect match.

Ash felt Pit shuffle in his sleep. The angel groaned in pain but it was quickly silenced.

"Pit, don't give up," Ash told him with a yawn. Before he knew it, he fell asleep on top of the angel.

Gary noticed that his boyfriend dozed off. He smiled faintly as he took a blanket from one of the empty beds and threw it on Ash's back.

"I wouldn't want you to catch a cold, would I?" Gary asked the sleeping trainer before he turned to Dr. Mario. Both nodded their head in agreement. They left the room telling everyone outside to leave as well.

* * *

_Pit woke up in a familiar darkness. He looked around and saw nothing but black. He quickly realized that he was in that nightmare when everything started to go wrong. The only difference was the black void was even bigger and it wasn't Li's voice he was hearing. No. It was a voice so dark. So malicious. So familiar. _

_"I see you made it back to where it all started," said the voice, "And now you won't be able to get out of it."_

_"Who are you?" Pit questioned angrily as he got out his Scared Bow. _

_"Someone that will always be with you. Now Pit my angel, join the dark side and let me claim your body."_

_"Hell no! Why would I do something as stupid as that?"_

_"Will you have a choice?"_

_Pit felt his body freezing. He couldn't move it at all. He saw a figure in the darkness and it was walking closer to him. His face was still covered in shadow. _

_"Let me go you…you…monster!"  
_

_"That's not nice Pit especially when the only monster here is you."_

"W-What?"

_"You are an Amail, an unwanted species by all. Those who find out will shun you completely."_

_"No!"_

_"Face it Pit, when they find out about having human and demon blood in your veins beside angel blood, you will be despised for what you are."_

_"Shut up!"_

_"And only if you bring that hedgehog to me will you not have to face that."_

_"NO!"  
_

_Pit felt the figure directly in front of him now. He screamed in pain as a hand touched his chest which was where his heart was._

_"You will obey me…"_

_With that Pit let out a harsh cry which no one could hear since it was his dream and there was no one miles around._

* * *

Pit shot up from his sleep gasping for air. He tried to calm himself down but it was impossible. The dream was foreshadowing an event that was going to happen and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

_Dammit all. _Pit cursed to himself. _Why did I have to be born a 1/3? _

The angel looked at his surroundings. It was dark but that was because morning was coming. He still remember the night before when Li attacked him and Ike. Maybe that was why he was having fucked up dreams.

Pit looked down at the floor and couldn't help but laugh. He pushed Ash off of him and he still didn't wake him up. The Pokémon Trainer was a heavy sleeper. He was surprised that he wasn't talking in his sleep this time.

_He must have been really worried…about me… _Pit thought to himself. He frowned. Would Ash still sleep by his side if he found out what he was? He probably wouldn't like everyone else.

**:Get the blue hedgehog now:**

The voice made Pit's eyes widen. He suddenly felt himself get out of the bed and slowly walk over to the secret room.

_W-What's going on? _

Pit already knew the answer. That voice in his dreams was doing this to him. It infuriated him that he couldn't do anything as of yet. He tried with all of his strength to gain control of his legs at the very least, but no prevail. With his strength though, he regained his eye sight because he felt them becoming blank.

He slowly made it downstairs and saw Sonic. He felt the darkness in him grow like crazy. Pit wanted to warn the blue hedgehog to look out and run away, but he didn't have to. Sonic was already awake and speaking to Fox and Hoshi-Tsuki.

"Sonic, why aren't you going to sleep?" Fox questioned.

"Because I can't anymore…" he answered.

The leader of Star Fox was confused, "Why not?"

"I just can't…" Sonic mumbled. Pit saw that tears were falling down the hedgehog's cheek.

"When did you get insomnia?"

"Yesterday…" Sonic answered, "When you brought me back to the mansion, I wasn't asleep. I close my eyes, but I can't seem to dream anymore. And sleep isn't the only thing I lost Fox…"

"What?"

"I can't eat anymore either…that's why I wasn't hungry. I tried eating but my stomach wouldn't digest it. And when I did put it in my mouth, I couldn't taste anything…"

Fox was stunned. Pit was too. He heard the voice inside of him laugh bitterly at the hedgehog.

**:I see it's already happening to him. It's only a matter of time.:**

The darkness seem to have lost his grip on the white angel because Pit ended up kicking the wall and hurting his foot in the process. It was then did the two Smashers and the small bat notice his appearance.

"Pit, are you okay?" Sonic asked. He was in the capsule but jumped out upon seeing the angel in presence.

The angel couldn't help but smile at the hedgehog, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just bumped my toe. Maybe that's why you don't wear sandals."

"It hurts even if you're not wearing sandals."

The two laughed but quickly stopped when Sonic saw the band aids on his cheeks. His smile turned upside down.

"Pit, what happened to you last night?"

"Li attacked us on our date," Pit explained, "Ike was in critical condition, but he's obviously okay. As for me, I didn't sustain that many injuries. _Expect that annoying voice that keeps popping up in my head telling me to do fucked up stuff like kidnap you Sonic. _Are you and Fox okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Fox questioned in a sarcastic tone, "I'm back to being a chipmunk and I can only use that feather one more time to go back to my original self. With all the crap that has been happening, I'll be needed during battle but…"

"You'll find a way to counter that, don't worry," Pit said.

"It would help if you knew how to reverse the affect."

"…Only Li knows how to reverse it," Pit stated, "And that's because he's a dark magic user. Then again, Sun-Wong might know of a cure."

"A cure?"

"Well yeah. He's in that library twenty four seven reading about the history of every world. You can imagine that he's learning all types of new spells and techniques for battle. But he needs to look at books on how to get a date now."

That last part was unintentional mainly because it was a fact that everyone in the angel division knew. Sun-Wong was clearly oblivious to romance that he didn't realize who was in love and who wasn't. It was really sad since he was one of the oldest royal bodyguards. Then again, Pit wondered how he went from being slightly aware of his feelings to Himeno to not having a fucking clue what to do...it must be age.

"Sorry, I didn't need to say that last part."

"It's okay Pit…"

Pit glanced at Sonic again and frowned. The dark voice inside of him was mocking him telling him to touch the blue hedgehog and wound him again. Anything that could break Sonic again.

"Hey Pit…can I ask you something?" Sonic asked.

"What is it?"

"Well…it's about the conversation Fox and I had…I was wondering if you…know what's wrong with me."

"What?"

"I figured that since you were an angel, you would know almost every disease that was on every planet, but…"

"Of course I wouldn't know what's wrong with you. I just found out about it," Pit stated, "I'll ask Sun-Wong if he knows, but this sickness you speak of is unheard of."

Sonic frowned. He turned away from Pit and faced the Yuna statue, "I'm sorry I asked."

"It's not your fault. I'm just not the right person to ask really."

The angel prayed that was the last thing Sonic wanted to ask. It was because the blue hedgehog was mesmerized by the statue of the High Summoner again. This seemed to happen more happen than not.

It was a good time to get out of the room now before that dark voice told him to attack Sonic. Pit excused himself from the room as he quickly hopped up the stairs as his toe was still hurting. Fox sighed. He wished that Pit was more help but it still confused him into why Pit was listening to their conversation. When he was, his aura seemed really dark until at the moment where he bumped his toe.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Fox asked.

Sonic nodded his head slowly but he still kept his eyes on the statue. He was more drawn to it than ever now. The little girl he saw before was waving at him but he didn't dare wave back.

_It's almost time for me to awaken._

Sonic rubbed his ear. Was he hearing things? He probably was. I mean, if he can see the little girl in front of Valefor then he could hear a voice coming from the Yuna statue too, right?

* * *

And so the hours past and nothing out of the ordinary happened in the Smasher's point of view. Pit however was suffering from the inside. The voice kept telling him to hurt someone or behead them with his sword. It was tempting not to listen to him. It got worse because it was giving Pit mood swings. When people tried to visit him, he would tell them off. It was only natural that he seemed upset that he lost to Li but that was not the case. Ike couldn't even see through Pit's mood swings.

It got worse when Nintendog came into the infirmary and started growling at the angel. No matter what Peach did to try and calm down the Labrador, it wouldn't stop giving Pit fixed stares. Pit knew that the dog could smell the evil aura around him. He wouldn't be surprised if Lucario noticed the dark aura around him get stronger.

**:That dog will die when I get you to capture the blue hedgehog.:  
**

_Just try me freak. _Pit snapped.

The evil voice just laughed.

**:All in good time you Amail. All in good time.:**

Pit feared for the worse. While Dr. Mario was scolding Ike to not be so reckless in battle, Peach tried to get Pit to answer her question.

"How was the date?" she kept asking.

Pit would have laughed if he wasn't in such a dire situation. He chose to ignore it. The silence made it seem like the date didn't go so well. The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom would surely scold Ike for making Pit perfectly unhappy on the date before it was ruined by Li.

Wolf and Lucario came into the infirmary to check up on Fox. He was riding on Hoshi-Tsuki because no one would allow him to rest on their shoulder. The leader of Star Wolf mocked Fox's size. Lucario just told Fox to ignore him. His attention was to Nintendog who was very uncomfortable around Pit.

It was foolish of him to walk up to Pit and ask if he was okay. The angel ended up glaring at him.

"I'm fine," Pit said firmly.

Wolf snarled at the angel. He didn't like how Pit just snapped at Lucario for no reason whatsoever. He couldn't figure out why he cared though. Lucario wasn't affected by this much. He was too focused on the aura that was behind the white angel. It was very suffocating but Lucario showed no signs of worry on the outside.

The worse came when Dr. Mario allowed Sonic to come upstairs to see everyone. He went to see Ike first though (who was awoken when the Smashers started coming in to check on the injured Smashers and the unconscious Lyn which they found a little after they took care of Pit last night.) The mercenary brushed him off as usual to a lot of Smasher's disappointment. It made them realize that Ike was doing okay.

Ike wasn't okay though. He was very upset about losing to Li. Not only that, but he couldn't stop Li from doing whatever he did to his angel. He couldn't look Pit in the eye because looking at the wounds would make him realize that he failed him.

The bluenette watched as Sonic went over to Lyn next. He said something that he couldn't quite make out. He became weary when Sonic proceeded to check up on Pit next.

_Here come the rejection line. _Ike thought to himself.

To Ike's surprise, Pit didn't tell Sonic to move away. Instead, he told him to come closer. A hint of jealousy was emerging but it was so tiny that it came out unnoticed.

Pit wasn't the one that told Sonic to come closer to him though. It was the dark voice. That dark voice took over his body again. Pit had no control of anything now. He was still witnessing the events though from his eyes which he couldn't even flicker.

"Pit, you told me you were okay. What's wrong?" Sonic questioned.

The angel panicked when the dark voice told him that it was time to bring Sonic back. He had to think fast before something terrible was going to happen.

The darkness in him grabbed Sonic's wrist gently. He looked at Sonic with sincere eyes. It confused the blue wonder greatly. Wasn't he glaring just a second ago?

"I need..." it was in a whisper now. Only Sonic could hear him, "You..."

Sonic stared at Pit dumbfounded. Didn't he like Ike?

"P-Pit...what are you...saying?"

_I might end up dead, but oh well! This guy is not using Sonic! _Pit thought to himself.

He was glad that he was good at magic to a certain extent. It completely caught the darkness off guard. The light magic allowed him to gain control of his body for only a few seconds. Sonic instantly noticed the change in Pit.

"RUN SONIC!"

Everyone turned to Sonic like Pit just lost it. Mr. L was in the room and panicked slightly when Pit told Sonic to run. He was suppose to help and capture the blue hedgehog along with Lyn as she knew too much. Li in the possessed Smasher's body was suppose to help too, but that Smasher wasn't in the room though.

**:Damn you Amail. You will regret that!:**

Pit instantly threw Sonic toward the wall. Luckily Wolf was there and managed to catch Sonic and prevent him from causing a crack. Satoshi fumed.

"What's your problem Pit?"

Pit couldn't be a smart ass. The darkness wouldn't let him as he instantly took control over Pit again. The voice was agitated now. The plan failed but he just had to get his hands on the blue hedgehog.

Lucario stepped back upon seeing the dark aura getting stronger around Pit, "You're not Pit anymore are you?"

The Smashers turned to Lucario confused. Of course it was Pit. Who else could it be?

The darkness laughed a very sinister laugh, "The aura Pokémon is correct. I am of the darkness in this pathetic angel's heart. I have come for my experiment."

Fox knew what he meant. He saw Sonic scurry over to Ike who was trying to reach out for his sword that was on the floor.

Ash clenched his fist in anger as he told Peach and Gary to stay back, "So you must be..."

"Believe what you want to believe, but..." The darkness faced Sonic, "But he's coming back with me."

Without warning, he lashed out at Sonic. It was so quick that most of the Smashers didn't have time to react. Only Ike was faster. He pushed Sonic away and grabbed Rangell. He held it in front of him when the darkness pulled out Pit's bow and arrow and turned it into two swords. The swords collided with each other and Ike found himself being pushed back down hard. The bed was a good cushion, but it wouldn't help with this sword fight.

Ash and Wolf reacted next and pulled Pit off of Ike since he wasn't paying attention to anything behind of him.

"You pathetic fools! It would be wise to release me!" the darkness said in a threatening tone.

"Pit snap out of it!" Ash told him harshly.

"The Pit you know is no more!"

Some of the other Smashers were on the verge of panic. Gary tried to stay calm in this situation and took Sonic far away from the battle. Dr. Mario forced everyone out of the infirmary as he was afraid that the Smashers would destroy the infirmary again and Mr. Game and Watch would have to repair it.

The darkness wasn't liking Ash's firm grip on him. Focusing his mind, the dark aura around Pit appeared behind him and this time, everyone could see it. Wolf and Ash must have been in synced at the time because both threw Pit off of Ike. The darkness landed on his feet. The two swords were purple from the darkness now.

"Wolf, Ash, you have to be careful. He means business," Lucario warned.

"As if you didn't need to warn us," Wolf said in a sarcastic tone.

Even though Wolf said that though, he was in trouble. The darkness started chanting one of Pit's magic spells. Ash wasn't familiar with all of them. Only some of them because Pit would use it whenever he was pissed off which wasn't that often until this whole stalking thing started. This was a spell that Ash did not know of.

"Wolf, watch yourself!" Ash warned.

The leader of Star Wolf didn't have a chance to react because the darkness fired a black laser at him. Luckily, Lucario acted fast enough to shield Wolf from the attack. This caught Wolf off guard as he saw the blood that was on Lucario's back drip to the floor.

"What the hell! I could have dodged that!"

"Your welcome..." Lucario said weakly. The attack was stronger than expected. He ended up collapsing in Wolf's arm.

Ash was shocked at Lucario's action. This was the second time he saw Lucario leap in and save someone. He clenched his fist in anger.

"You bastard!"

The darkness wasn't listening. He was ready to attack Gary and Sonic next. Ash saw this and decided to use that move again. It might destroy the infirmary but hell, this was the only move that could counter Pit's magic.

"You're coming back to us Pit!" Ash announced as a blue aura engulfed the Pokémon Trainer's hand. It shocked everyone especially when he fired the aura at Pit's dark laser. Both attacks were equally matched.

**:Damn, I underestimated him. He will be the first one to die when I have full control over you. I'll leave you alone for now.:**

Pit felt himself gain control of his body again. It was bad timing though because the dark laster lost power and was easily defeated by Ash's aura. It went right toward him. Pit put his hands in front of him attempting to block it. It sent him flying into the wall resulting in a crack.

"Ow..." Pit mumbled, "That really hurt Ash..."

Ash was too tired to run up to the angel and ask if he was okay. Instead, Ike used his strength to get out of bed and make sure that Pit was okay. He hugged the angel.

"Are you okay Pit?" he asked.

"I think so..."

Pit frowned. The voice was getting louder in his head and the darkness was grasping at his heart at a fast pace. It wouldn't be long before he couldn't revert back to his old self.

"I"m sorry that I didn't warn you guys..." he mumbled

"It's all right..."

Gary gave the cue that it was okay to come back into the infirmary. Dr. Mario was not impressed that infirmary sustained some damage. Mr. Game and Watch beeped again and pushed everyone out of the way that was standing in the doorway. He came back with tools to repair the wall.

"Pit, why didn't you say anything?" Dr. Mario questioned in rage, "Are you trying to get us all killed?"

The doctor proved his point by pointing at Lucario. Wolf helped the aura Pokémon to one of the empty beds. Peach ordered the Pokémon Researcher to get the bandages. Gary quickly got that and Peach instantly started wrapping white bandages around the wound.

"Sorry..." was all Pit could say. He couldn't say, "Yes I'm trying to get us all killed because the voice inside of me is too strong to fight back." It was too sarcastic.

Ash pulled Ike off of Pit and dragged him back to his bed. Sonic tried to calm the doctor down, but he instantly shot a glare at the blue hedgehog.

"And why didn't **you **tell us that you were being experimented on?"

"Because Pit told you."

"He just gave us the basic 'you were experimented on' answer. I didn't get a clear answer."

Sonic frowned. There was no way in hell was he going to tell the doctor of the syndromes he was facing. That would mean staying in that capsule longer and possibly take him to E-Gadd who will likely experiment on him. It was a lose lose situation.

"It was just one of those machines where he tried to drown me. I'm completely fine," he lied.

Pit knew it was a lie but he said nothing. Telling an angry Dr. Mario about the syndromes could possibly make it worse.

"There is something wrong with you two and I'm going to find out what it is," Dr. Mario told them firmly, "The situation is dire! If you don't report this to Master Hand, God knows what will happen."

Pit and Sonic exchanged worried glances. They were really pushing it. Ash noticed that the two were staring at each other and frowned. Why were his friends so distant lately? It was like those two had their own little world and he was pushed out of it. Weren't the three of them best friends forever? If so did they have to keep secrets that might mean the end of the world?

* * *

The hours went by but Dr. Mario got nothing out of the two teen Smashers. It annoyed him to no end but he kept pressing on. Sonic was getting aggravated by the questions and zoomed out of the infirmary. Dr. Mario cursed at him but Peach told him to be quiet.

"He's already going through a hard time and you're only making it worse," she told him.

Dr. Mario frowned. When he turned around Pit was gone too. He cursed to himself. Why were teens so difficult?

Ike couldn't go back to sleep. Not with all the yelling and Wolf actually being nice. Wolf was usually really grumpy but now he was taking care of Lucario. It might have been pride that made him look after the aura Pokémon but Peach didn't see it that way and with that, she giggled at the two.

Most of the Smashers were gone possibly to the conference room to discuss the matters with Pit and Sonic. Ash and Gary were going to head there when Shigeru stopped him in the middle of the hallway.

"What is it Gary?" Ash asked.

"About what happened early this afternoon..." Gary began.

Ash saw that he was trembling now. What was there to be scared about? "Gary?"

"Do you think that Pit knows more than he let's on?"

Ash continued to scowl. He had to give his boyfriend a straight answer, "I think he does but he doesn't want any of us to know. If we did...something terrible might happen..."

"He doesn't know that he's hurting all of us already especially Sonic!"

"Gary..."

"Sonic has been getting attacked multiple times, and this time was no exception! I thought he promised him that he would protect him. He's not!"

The Pokémon Trainer said nothing because he hasn't been keeping his promise in protecting Sonic either.

"I don't know what's going on in Pit's head, but..." Ash glanced at the window to catch three doves flying into the heavens, "When he's ready, he'll tell us."

Gary didn't know why his boyfriend was being so calm about the situation. "When he tells us...it might be too late."

* * *

Pit's intent on running out on Dr. Mario and everyone in the infirmary was to get out of the mansion and get as far away as possible. The darkness in him grew with each question the doctor asked. He felt like he was the sin of Wrath now because he was getting so angry that he felt like stabbing the doctor in the mouth so he would shut up. Sonic beat him to running away though and with the blue hedgehog gone, he could run out as well.

But the darkness was too persistent. It kept telling him to kidnap Sonic. Pit wasn't going to let this voice inside him win. It was for everyone's sake.

**:Why do you struggle with the darkness? The darkness is a friend of the fallen.:**

_Shut up and leave me alone._

**:But it's true. You are slowly descending into darkness along with a few others. If you resist, you feel more pain. If you don't let me take control of you, the pain you feel will be beyond imagination.:**

_You're not dragging Sonic into this..._

**:I must. He is the key of getting everything I ever wanted.:**

_And that is?_

**:Everything.:**

_Greedy bastard._

The darkness wasn't taking Pit's resistance too kindly. The angel couldn't react when he felt his body being taken over by force again.

_Damn!_

**:Watch and learn Amail. You and the blue hedgehog are only pawns in my game.:**

_More like the king and queen if you want us so badly._

The darkness ignores him and proceeds to Sonic's room. That was where Sonic ran off to.

* * *

Sonic collapsed to the carpet and started gasping for air. It was bad enough that he couldn't eat anything anymore nor fall unconscious or feel any pain. He felt his vocal cords getting swollen. It was also getting harder to breathe.

_What's happening to me? _Sonic asked himself. He wished someone knew the answer. He was certain that Pit would know but the angel disappointed him when he didn't know what sickness he was facing from the experiment.

"You're becoming a God," said a voice.

Sonic slowly turned around to see Pit staring down at him.

"Pit...I thought..."

He didn't get a chance to say anymore because Pit grabbed him by the neck and forced him lie on top of the bed. Sonic freaked out. Was his friend going to do what he thought he was going to do? No, Pit wouldn't dream of doing that.

"Pit...!"

"No words."

The blue hedgehog found himself staring into Pit's eyes. They weren't blue though. They were purple. Purple eyes were usually the color of demon eyes. It wasn't Pit that was attacking him, it was the darkness that attacked him this afternoon. While being really scared...it was mesmerizing.

"Come with me...and I will take you to the place you want to be..." the darkness said seductively.

The darkness grinned evilly as he witness the color of Sonic's eye become pale green.

**:Perfect.:**

_Sonic, snap out of it! It's not me telling you this!_

Sonic wouldn't be able to hear Pit's pleas or anyone's pleas in that state. He was completely under the control of the darkness.

"This place is too small to do the transfer. We're do it on the roof."

The darkness spread Pit's wings and grabbed Sonic's wrist. He opened the window and flew to the roof. If all went well, those that betrayed Master Hand will be with him shortly. If not, they would find a way to get back into that darkness.

The thing about perfect plans is that there will always be someone that will ruin it. And that small thing that ruined it was Nintendog. It went to go and get someone to warn them about Pit's change in personality.

* * *

The darkness got to the top of the roof. It quickly chanted a dark spell that summoned a spell binding circle in the middle of the roof. The problem with this was that the light was so bright that anyone on the bottom of the mansion could see what was happening. That didn't matter. Transferring Sonic into the dark world wouldn't take that long. All Sonic had to do was step in the middle directly and that would be it.

"Now, go into the middle of the circle and stand there," the darkness told the blue hedgehog.

Sonic had no choice but obey him. He slowly walked toward the center of the spell binding circle. The darkness grinned. Pit could only watch in horror as he watched his friend walk into the middle. No matter how many times he cried out to the blue hedgehog, his mouth wouldn't move and Sonic wouldn't hear him.

"Game over..." The darkness said as he slowly walked toward the spell binding circle.

The dark side would have won at that point...if a familiar aura didn't attack him from behind him stopping his process into the spell binding circle completely.

"You get away from Sonic this instant!"

The darkness turned toward the voice and growled softly, "Must you humans always interfere?"

Ash was the savior in the end. Nintendog was by his side lowering its head and growling at the darkness. Gary managed to sneak past the Pokémon Trainer and somehow managed to get behind the spell binding circle.

"I'll be taking Sonic now," Ash said like he was sure of himself.

"What makes you think that I'll hand him over?"

"This."

Ash let out another blast of aura from his hands. The darkness blocked it using Pit's Mirror Shield. Ash noted that the shield wasn't a sky blue color but completely gray like it wasn't dusted in a while.

"I won't allow my plans to fail. This world will fall as well as all the others."

Ash frowned. He hated it when people declared the end of the world. It never came true in the end because heroes always foil the villain's plans.

"Haven't you heard the saying that evil never wins?" Ash questioned in annoyance.

The darkness chuckled. It sent shivers down the Pokémon Trainer's spine.

"That's hardly true. Heroes may banish those of the dark, but the dark comes back stronger and more cunning. The light can't fight the dark forever."

"They can if they are immortal."

"Humans and angels are hardly immortal."

Ike and some of the other Smashers arrived behind Ash in the nick of time. Ash was shocked by the mercenary's appearance though.

"Ike, aren't you suppose to be in bed?"

Ike laughed, "If I stayed in bed when my friends were in danger, I wouldn't forgive myself."

The darkness gave Ike a mocking look. It seemed very familiar, "You should have stayed in bed. And you other fools should have stayed in the conference room because you are about to witness the end of the world."

Mario pushed past Ash and pointed at the darkness, "Enough with your crap. You are going down by this Italian plumber!"

The darkness frowned. He was disappointed with the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. The world came first before his family.

"Before I show you all the end of the world," the darkness ignored Mario as he pointed his index finger at Gary who was trying to snap Sonic out of the trance, "That boy dies first."

Ash panicked, "W-Wait! You're not going to-"

He didn't finish because the darkness quickly chanted a dark spell. A black light appeared on the tip of his index finger. It was fired at top speed at Gary. The speed and power would surely kill him.

"GARY!" Ash cried out.

Something collided with the black light and a explosion engulfed everything inside the spell binding circle. The darkness knew that something wasn't right. His intuition was correct of course because something or someone stopped the attack from colliding and deflected it like the attack was a fly.

The smoke cleared. When it did, everyone's eyes widened in surprise or the darkness in horror.

"No...you were dead a decay ago!" the darkness exclaimed.

Who the darkness was talking to seem to be Sonic...but at the same time it wasn't Sonic. He seemed stronger, had a calmer demeanor and most of all, had brave yet soothing eyes. Psychical appearance though wasn't a major change but two noticeable things was that one of his eyes were blue and the other was his original green eye. He also had ribbon like clothes attached to his back. They were turquoise.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked Gary as he helped him up.

The Pokémon Researcher freaked, "S-Sonic...what happened to your voice? It's all high pitch and girly!"

Sonic seemed confused, "I do not understand..."

"_-sweatdrop-_ Who...are you?"

"I am Lady Yuna."

Silence for one minute...two minutes...three minutes...five complete minutes before...

"I KNEW SONIC WAS A GIRL!" Ash declared ruining the dark moment and forgetting that his boyfriend was in danger. Samus had to hit him in the head hard to get him back to reality and be serious.

The darkness glared at the blue hedgehog. His plans were definitely ruined now that Yuna decided to show her face.

"This body is only a host," Yuna explained, "I won't be in it forever. Only until the darkness is completely destroyed."

"Well that won't happen anytime soon," the darkness told her, "The world will be engulfed by darkness before you can ever hope of having eternal rest."

Yuna turned toward the darkness and frowned. She didn't show a look of hatred at all. Perhaps it's because she was too kind to her enemies back then, "I wish you would stop saying things like that. You need to go to rest too."

"I won't until these pathetic humans and angels get what they deserve!"

Yuna sighed, "I guess I have no choice. Holy..."

A bright light surrounded Sonic's body completely. That light was released from his body and fired at the darkness. The darkness wasn't going to take the attack and fired a spell that countered Holy. The two spells collided resulting in a huge explosion and causing the ground to shake. Some Smashers fell down due to the tremble in the ground with Gary was one of them.

"I have no intention of fighting you," Yuna said in a soft tone, "But I will if I have to."

"Tch, you and your Summoner ways. Fine, I'll leave this angel alone for a while, but the next time I possess him, it will be permanent and next time, I'm not leaving without my prize!"

Yuna shook her head, "You won't get him. His will is strong and this power inside of him is strong enough to bring you to your knees."

The darkness laughed, "Me, bow down to an inferior being? How absurd! They will bow to me and begging for mercy!"

"You can only think that. I just hope you realize your errors before it's too late..."

The darkness continued to laugh as he slowly disappeared from Pit. The angel regained consciousness but the darkness used to much of his angelic powers and ended up collapsing to the floor. Ike, Ash, Fox and Hoshi-Tsuki reacted instantly as they rushed toward their fallen friend.

"Pit, are you okay?" Ike questioned.

Pit groaned in response.

"...At least we know he's okay..."

The other Smashers started walking away to the door and toward the blue hedgehog. Hoshi-Tsuki flew over to the blue wonder with Fox on his back. Fox frowned, "Why didn't Sonic tell us about you?"

"He didn't know," Yuna stated, "Me controlling him was last minute. It was for the best though."

The summoner turned toward Mario and asked, "You know Merlon right?"

Mario was shocked at the name. He hadn't heard that name in a while.

"Of course. Merlon helped us save the world."

Yuna smiled softly. The smile looked really cute on Sonic's face which was what Fox was thinking.

"Please try to find him as soon as possible. He has another book of prophecies that should explain how to stop all of this. And please, don't make the same mistake that you made during your last journey."

Mario was confused. He thought she was talking about losing Tippi but she wasn't even referring to her. It was someone else all together, which the **readers** should know.

Yuna then glanced at Marth. "I sense great sorrow up ahead for you. Please do whatever you can to protect your lover."

Now Marth was puzzled. Was Yuna always talking in riddles?

She finally turned to Fox, "And Fox, don't use that feather until you absolutely need to. You will feel a lot of strain on your body if you use it now."

Fox gawked, "How did you know my name and...the black feather-"

"I've been watching you and Sonic through the eyes of the statue in the sacred room. There isn't anything I should know about you two," she explained in a teasing tone, "But you must protect Sonic when the time comes...because...if he isn't protecting...then all worlds will end..."

With that said Yuna took a few steps back and used her magic to break the spell binding circle. She then looked ready to disappear when Dr. Mario appeared behind Mario and asked.

"Wait, you know what's wrong with the two do you?"

Yuna nodded her head slowly, "Pit is obviously possessed by the darkness. You must find a way to free him from that darkness before it's too late...as for Sonic..." she paused, "If I told you...then all would be lost as well..."

When Yuna said those last words, Lucario could feel her aura fading away and replaced by Sonic's aura. It was definitely more pure than the last time he felt it. The ribbons on Sonic's back faded into nothingness.

Sonic collapsed to the ground. Fox wanted to hold him in his arms but Peach beat him to it. She felt his forehead and frowned.

"He's burning up..." she mumbled.

The blue hedgehog opened his eyes. Both were green now. He frowned. Sonic opened his mouth to say something when nothing came out. There was a big silence as Sonic tried to say words that were completely muted. It stunned everyone especially Sonic when he realized that he couldn't hear his own voice.

"He lost his voice..." Roy stated the obvious.

_First he lost the ability to eat, the ability to sleep, the ability to feel anything...and now he lost his voice? What's wrong with you Sonic? _Fox questioned as he clenched his fist.

Dr. Mario sighed, "I have no choice. We have to keep Pit restrained in order to prevent him from losing himself again. Sonic will be placed in that room and Master Hand will be informed."

Nobody like the doctor's decision but it seemed like it was the right thing to do. Pit avoided eye contact with everyone. He was going to be under house arrest but not in his room because it was Ash's room as well. And Sonic would be placed in the lab that was on the third floor. No one goes there except Dr. Wright who uses it to send E-Gadd ideas.

_Speaking of Dr. Wright, where are the assist trophies? _Pit asked himself. None were present except Saki, Isaac and Nintendog. The others where nowhere to be found. He couldn't bring this subject up though because it would be brushed off as the darkness trying to trick them.

As for Sonic, he was terrified. He didn't want to be put in the lab to be experimented on. When Dr. Mario couldn't find out what was wrong with someone, he placed them in that room where other doctors or rather scientist would go and experiment on them. It was bad enough that he was a test subject once. He did not want to be experimented on again. He couldn't even protest because of losing his voice.

The only one who seemed happy about this was Luigi or rather Mr. L. He wanted them to suffer like his brother would soon. The Smasher that Li was possessing was also grinning evilly. They can't keep Pit restrained for long because the darkness is stronger than chains.

Pit shivered in Ike's arms. The mercenary held him close because he thought that the angel was cold since it was chilly outside. Pit wasn't cold though. He was scared because he can hear the voice in his head getting louder and louder.

* * *

In Heaven, Pepper was desperately trying to make Li's birthday card. Sure she had her computer on and listening to Hetalia music, but she** IS MOST DEFINITELY** working.

Just because she was working though doesn't mean that she's doing a good job at it. She wasn't the best artist. On a scale of one to ninety-nine concerning crafting skills, she would be a fifteen because even though she had creative ideas, things don't turn out well when she tries to draw it.

The birthday card...didn't even look like a birthday card. She started out by writing, **"Happy Birthday Lived!"** in white and then adding whatever else in white color pencil that said, **"Congratulations for turning 18!"** and white hearts around the top of the card but not the bottom because she sucks at drawing hearts. She then colored the piece of paper black so the white could be seen...but since she was a horrible artist, you couldn't even see the white.

Frustrated at how the card turned out, she decided to use other colors for it. She colored the hears in pink. She knew that Li didn't like pink but it was the only color she could find at the time. Her red color pencils were dull and her sharpener was taken by Sun-Wong to be used for taking notes in that damn library. She then wrote the words in green. Green and black were a unique combination in her point of view because anything would awesome with the color black.

Pepper felt better with the card, so she then proceeded at writing something in the maroon color pencil. She wrote, **"We still love you Lived! Hope you're happy where you are."** on the bottom left of the paper. When she realized that she used the wrong word, she crossed out were and put where on the top of were so it would read 'We still love you Lived! Hope you're happy where you are.'

She smiled and decided to share one of her secrets on the card. Her secret was her full name. In Angel Land, everyone referred each other by their first name. It made it seem like they didn't have a last name, but they all indeed had a last name like Pit and Li.

In small letters she wrote **"Pepper Padoga (My present...last name)"** on the bottom right of the paper. She didn't want to use that last name because it reminded her of her mom. She had mixed feelings of her mother, and it felt weird to have the last name of her mom and her older sister's middle name.

"Lived better be happy that I decided to put my last name on this card!" Pepper declared.

She held the birthday card in the air admiring her work despite how crappy it was. It was the thought that counts though. She hoped the black angel would understand.

Her hard work went to waste when she heard Roger cursing at her Chocobo. Enraged that the African American would pick on her adorable pet, she turned around to yell at him...only for her to be trampled on by her own pet. It was a sad day.

When she got stepped on, she let go of the birthday card. It got stuck in between the bird's feather, which weren't even gold. It was black because someone painted the poor bird. It was Roger of course as he had a paint brush in one hand and a paint bucket in another. His tunic was smeared with black paint. (Not like you could see it though).

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID BIRD! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

Pepper tripped Roger because he hurt her pet. Chobi wasn't acting up when she left to work on the birthday card. He dropped the bucket that had purple paint in it. The paint spilled on the floor. When that happened, the birthday card was released from the feather's of the Chocobo and landed next to Pepper's head. Chobi came running back at top speed. The bird stepped on Roger's head and a part of the birthday card and went off to find someone else to torture...possibly Aqua.

"Bitch, next time stay out of my way," Roger said in a grouchy tone.

Pepper wasn't listening because she stared at her birthday card in horror. The footprint Chobi left made most of the words hard to see, and the black paint stains on it made it hard to read otherwise.

"It's ruined..." she mumbled in shock.

Roger took one look at it and laughed, "It wasn't much of a card anyway."

With that he walked away to go catch the Chocobo. The red angel picked up the card and ran back into her room sobbing at her failure. It was a good thing that Himeno was around though because she witnessed the scene. She would have chased after Roger to apologize to Pepper, but instead, she went over to comfort the red angel.

"Pepper, open the door."

Pepper's response was turning itunes volume to maximum and changing the song to **_Untitled_** by Simple Plan. She started singing along with the song causing Himeno to be rather annoyed with the younger angel.

"I don't know whether to feel sorry or not, but please open the door."

Pepper opened the door only for her to sing, "How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes! Got no where to run! The night goes on as I'm fading away!"

Himeno hit Pepper with her fan.

"You're trying to make me laugh are you?"

"No..."

"Then please stop singing and turn off the music...or change it to something more peaceful please."

Pepper sighed as she changed the song to _**For Fruits Basket**_. Himeno felt better as she entered the room of a yaoi fangirl.

"Pepper, please tell me what happened."

Pepper held up the ruined birthday card, "It's ruined..."

Himeno tool the birthday card from her and looked at it. She smiled, "You were trying to make something for Lived?"

"I was! The presents that are bought are never **from** me. I claim it's my present when it isn't! I wanted to make something that was from me...but Roger always has to ruin everything..."

Himeno frowned. Roger was being really mean to everyone recently. She didn't know what set him off but something told her it was the whole celebrating Li's birthday. She sighed as she got a handkerchief out of her tunic and handed it to Pepper.

"Use this to dry your tears, but please put it in the hamper when you're done."

Pepper accepted the gift and used it to not only dry her tears but to blow her nose. Himeno made a note never to use the handkerchief again. She looked back at the birthday card and smiled.

"I think you should give this to him either way."

After blowing her nose three times and throwing the handkerchief in her laundry basket which was starting to pile up with clothes and towels from taking a lot of showers due to the summer heat, she asked, "Why? It's unreadable."

"It's the thought that counts Pepper," Himeno stated, "Lived will understand that you worked hard on this and will forgive you for your sloppiness."

"I hope so..."

Himeno continued to smile and embraced the fire angel, "Don't let what Roger said get to you. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"...Thanks Himeno."

"I'll forgive you when you keep that Chocobo in check. I'm the only one cleaning the place."

Pepper couldn't help but laugh, "I know, and I'm thankful for that."

Himeno would have glared at her if she didn't go and take the laundry basket and left. Pepper instantly perked up and started to search for her pet pushing pass any Centurion that was in her way.

The chaos stopped in one hour, but it ended with Roger having a black eye, a bloody nose and a bump on his lip. Pepper showed him not to mess with the American...in America!

* * *

**Me: TBC with 10937 words.**

**Yohko: What took you so long?**

**Me: I'm SO sorry! A lot of crap happened to me. It's all explained on Deviant Art though. To put a long story short, I got a new Apple Computer which wouldn't accept WSP documents. When I learned of that, my dad had to turn all the stories on my disk drive such as this story and chapter 3 of Gray Reflections into DOC documents. And then when that was done...I just had a really hard time trying to type the chapter. Because of that, I changed a lot of things that wasn't suppose to happen in this chapter. Here are some things I changed.**

**1. Any Wolf/Lucario moments were added instead of Meta Knight/Kirby moments.**

**2. They found Lyn and placed her in the infirmary. She never woke up but I was going to make her disappear like the rest of the assist trophies except, Saki, Isaac and Nintendog.**

**3. The dog had a bigger role. It needed to be useful and use that nose for something. **

**4. Pit was suppose to be stronger against the darkness but because he's an Amail (SPOILER) with a human heart, it was easy to take advantage of. And you weren't suppose to know that Pit was an Amail until chapter 27. **

**5. Yuna wasn't suppose to be there. I added her because I felt like it and I mentioned her far too much. Her role is important in Sonic's part of the story. **

**6. Sonic wasn't suppose to lose his voice until the next chapter.**

**Yeah...I changed a lot of stuff, but who could complain? This is a long chapter. Notes!**

**1. Lucario is one of the few characters that calls the Pokemon Trainer Satoshi because in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, Lucario calls Satoshi his full name out of respect. **

**2. Merlon is the old man from Super Paper Mario...and all of the Paper Mario games. He's the one who sent Mario and Tippi on a journey to collect the Pure Hearts and counter the Dark Prognosticus with the Hero Prognosticus. He also was the one that saved Tippi from a certain death. **

**3. Tippi is the butterfly pixl that is from Super Paper Mario. She starts out as only focusing on the mission, but as the game goes on and after you save her from the otaku Francis (loved that scene) she starts acting like a human. At first, it seems like she falls for Mario which is annoying because almost ALL the females fall for Mario, but as the game goes on, it is revealed that she was the lover of Count Bleck and she clearly says that she is in love with Count Bleck. She and Count Bleck die after Mario and gang kill Dimentio. They renew their love and stop the void from consuming everything. They die and are seen in Heaven at the end of the game. It's weird after you beat the game without Tippi. But it's all side quest after that. I think Mario liked Tippi to a certain point though because as you advance in chapter 3, it shows on numerous occasions that he's worried about her. **

**4. I'm breaking the 4th wall here if you haven't notice. It was for a laugh but the scene is serious. We all know that Yuna is referring to Luigi and not Tippi.**

**5. Yeah...I never revealed the royal bodyguard's full names. They are on my profile though. Pepper Padoga is my full name in the story. **

**6. Yeah. That song is sad, but I was laughing so hard when I was writing this scene so it's considered a joke and not serious but the scene itself was serious though.**

**7. For Fruits Basket is the Fruits Basket opening. It's a calm yet sweet song. You should listen to it. **

**But...duh-duh-duh! Pit's an Amail! Who didn't know that? Time for the questions.**

**1. Will light win or will dark prevail? (This might seem like an easy question, but it runs deep.)**

**2. Where are the assist trophies?**

**3. What is wrong with Sonic? **

**Anyway, sorry for the delay. Please review.**

**Yohko: No Brawl Rants...**

**Me...I'll just do one.**

**Yohko: Oh...Momo is going to ramble now. If you don't want to listen to her, stop here and review. Otherwise, continue.**

**Me: So...the Wii hasn't changed. I beat Super Paper Mario and cried when Tippi and Count Bleck died, and that game gave me more ideas for how to add to add Dimentio to this fic. Prepare for Dimentio/Luigi horror! -insert evil fangirl laugh here-**

**Yohko: Shit...**

**Me: I'm also at the end of the Super Mario Galaxy. I don't think I'll get all the stars. Just beat Bowser and the game's finished for me. And then I'm stuck in the NiGHTS and Sonic and the Secret Rings game. **

**I'M SO EXCITED THAT SONIC UNLEASHED AND TALES OF SYMPHONIA: DAWN OF THE NEW WORLD IS COMING OUT IN NOVEMBER! -Squeal- And then Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood is ALSO coming out next month. People need to stop complaining about the Sonic games and give Sonic a chance these two games and Sonic and the Black Knight have potential. None of these games will suck. TRUST ME ON THIS! Sonic Unleashed gave me a new idea how to portray Sonic in any upcoming fics. YAY!**

**Anyway, back to Brawl. Since Apple doesn't have a slot for the SD Card, I have to wait until next week to post my pictures. But for starters, I'm going to start a story using the Brawl pictures called The Secret Life of a Teen Smasher. (LOL) It's suppose to be funny and there's more Pit/Sonic reference then anything else. I already got seven arcs done in one day because I was THAT bored yesterday. I wasted seventy minutes of my life taking pictures. LMAO But...I got every trophy in Classic Mode and I am currently working on trying to get all the Final Smash Trophies. Man...I'm mad that I suck with DDD. I want his BIG GAY DANCE trophy. -cries- Oh well. I got...Luigi's Final Smash Trophy and it's FRAKY! It says he uses black magic to do it or the darkness in his heart. And then he's dancing around Mario and that's just scary...I think I might try DDD again or Ice Climbers. **

**But in Star Ocean: Till the End of Time...it's just getting harder for me...especially when your healer Sophia (the bitch) doesn't heal your party. All she does is cast ice magic on the robots and not heal Albel when he's like in the yellow. She's so messed up. That's why I have to play her...and that usually gets Albel MP killed. And yes, you can get MP killed in this game and Albel doesn't have that much MP as the healers or Fayt or any of the girls for that matter. I'm near the end of the game and I have to fight two bosses at once...and Albel won't survive if he doesn't have enough MP...maybe I should play him and do the oldest combo in the book...AIR SLASH! **

**But...that's technically it. Ja ne!**

_**Nothing was really changed in this chapter. I guess this is where my grammar starts being better in the story. **_


	26. Betrayal

**Betrayal **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, and Pepper. Zelina belongs to Zelina56. Serenade, Nina and Abbigale are mine. **

**Summary: In a last ditch effort to prevent the voice from sending Sonic into the darkness, Pit does the unthinkable.**

**Me: This is going to be a shocking chapter to you all! Enjoy, nya! Oh yeah! Because I couldn't put Animal I Have Become lyrics in the last chapter, I'm going to put it in this one. I do not own the song of course. **

Chapter 26: Betrayal

* * *

_I can't escape this hell..._

_So many times I've tried..._

_But I'm still caged inside..._

_Somebody get me through this nightmare..._

_I can't control myself!_

* * *

That night Master and Crazy Hand were informed about Pit's rampage and Sonic losing his voice. Master agreed with the decision that Dr. Mario made and placed him under house arrest. The room just had to be the room next to the dark part of the mansion. It was said to keep Smasher's in check, but wouldn't that increase the darkness in their heart for just being near that area? As for Sonic, he was unwillingly dragged to the mini laboratory for a check up or rather an experiment.

Both teen Smashers were unhappy with these decisions. They just wanted the suffering to end. Pit's hands were handcuffed as his legs were shackled to the nearby bed. It was like he was in jail for doing a crime he didn't commit. As for Sonic, Dr. Mario was kind enough to rest him on the mattress for him to rest and while the doctor told the blue hedgehog in soothing words to get some rest, Sonic could no longer go to sleep. He would have to witness the suffering instead of falling asleep. Then again, he couldn't feel anything to begin with, so he was asking himself why he was still lying down and not running away.

After Dr. Mario called E-Gadd to come over to the mansion pronto, he realized that almost all the assist trophies were nowhere to be found except the three that were helping out.

"Where have they all gone?" Dr. Mario asked himself out loud. He knew that Dr. Wright always disappeared every now and then but it was odd for him to not know where that guy was.

As for Master Hand and Crazy Hand...they were having a little chitchat about the whole situation in their human forms.

"I told you that we should have taken matters into our own hands!" Crazy shouted, "Now we all might die!"

Master Hand groaned, "Calm down Caito. If you have a nervous breakdown, I might have one as well."

"But brother!"

"We can't really do anything about it now..." Master Hand finally admitted.

"W-Why..."

"If what Dr. Mario said is true...this familiar darkness...High Summoner Yuna descending from wherever to give us all a warning and telling us to see Merlon again. Everything is out of hand now."

"Then what are we suppose to do Michiko!" Crazy shouted completely losing it, "If everyone dies because of us not doing something before it got worse...then-"

"It's all written in the book."

"Huh?"

"Remember when Merlon showed us that book about Mario, Peach and Bowser saving the universe from destruction?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"He says that the books write about the future."

"You mean..."

"If we get out of this alive or end up swallowed up in eternal darkness depends on the book...because it's not about good vs. evil anymore. It's more about facing your past mistakes. We have to believe in our Smashers if we want to survive this."

Crazy Hand thought that his brother was crazy. There was no way a book could predict the future on it's own. That's what he learned from experience. But his brother was always right about these things somehow. In fact, he's been laid back ever since this whole thing started...except for the whole Sonic stealing his credit card part.

"...I trust you brother..."

Master Hand could only nod his head. He had total faith in this book that told about the future...but that future depended on their Smasher's actions...and something was going to turn from bad to worse in a matter of hours.

* * *

Mario, Peach and Luigi called up Merlon and asked him to come over. The sage said he couldn't come right away. He had to come tomorrow to tell everyone about this threat. Tomorrow seemed like forever. Luigi or rather Mr. L knew that tomorrow would come but not the time for Merlon to arrive at Smash Brothers Mansion. Everything would be destroyed by then.

Mario glanced at his fiance. Peach glanced back at her plumber forgetting about Luigi again. Both worried about their future and if they would make it. They had to protect everyone...but still...

Mr. L could only glare at them. If only they knew what their actions did would they stop showing public affections to each other. Oh would he be happy crushing Mario's life.

* * *

_Pit knew he was running away from the voice in his head. It was so loud that he couldn't stand in one place anymore. He had to get away from the voice. It was like the first day he had a vision of Li coming into his dream and threatening to kill all of those who were close to him. He hated running. It made him feel unworthy of his captain position._

**:How long are you going to run away from me Amail?:**

_Pit covered his ears. Even a sentence was enough to make his ears ring._

_"GO AWAY!" he shouted._

_The voice only laughed._

**:I won't go away. If I keep this up, it'll only be a matter of time before you snap and go on another rampage.:**

_"You bastard!"_

**:Now go capture the vessel of High Summoner Yuna and maybe I might stop talking to you.:**

_"You won't win..."_

**:Oh? I think I already have?:**

_Before Pit knew what happened, he wasn't standing on solid ground anymore. Instead, he was falling into eternal darkness. He knew he was screaming at the top of his lungs, but he didn't care. It was like he was being sent back to hell again. And the voice just mocked him._

* * *

Pit shot up from his bed gasping for air.

_It's only a dream. _Pit tried to convince himself. He shook his head. It was a dream but it would happen if he let the darkness took over.

He proceeded to bang his fists to the bed frustrated only to realize that his hands were still handcuffed. He frowned. He hated being treated like a monster.

_I got to do something before I lose myself again... _

If all were that easy, he would have done it...but unless the darkness took over he wouldn't be able to break the chains. He groaned as he glanced at the door hoping that him staring at it would magically open the door to another world. That wouldn't happen. The first person that walked in might get killed.

He lied back down on the bed letting out a huge sigh. Today was going to be hell for him but unknown to the white angel, it would be a living hell for everyone around him.

* * *

Gary check the time on the clock. It read 3:30 PM. Time went by fast and Pit didn't seem to act up.

The Pokémon Researcher was forced to stay with Dr. Mario and E-Gadd in the mini laboratory as they tried to examine poor Sonic. All he could do was sit back and watch.

"So he really can't talk anymore. Incredible," E-Gadd said in that nerdy tone.

"Yes, and he knows something about what's going on. If we don't get it out of him, we might not survive this next attack," Dr. Mario explained.

"You should have just ask Mewtwo to read his mind."

"...Mewtwo doesn't listen to treason and might crush his mind instead of reading it."

"It would have been worth a try."

"...Mama mia..."

Sonic could only stare at the doctors blankly. He couldn't communicate with anybody now. He couldn't even speak to Hoshi-Tsuki who was hovering above him and squeaking.

_**Master, are you okay?**_

Sonic blinked. Did he hear what he Shahra talking to him just now? He closed his eyes and pictured Shahra in front of him. He tried to speak to her in his mind, but he lost his voice even in his mind.

_**I understand your pain Master. **_

Sonic gave the expression telling her, "Quit calling me Master!"

Shahra only smiled.

_**Sorry, Sonic.**_

It became apparent that Shahra only needed to look at Sonic's facial and body expressions to know what he's trying to tell her. He gave her an expression telling her to be his translator. She nodded her head in agreement.

Sonic opened his eyes and sat up from the mattress. He rubbed the ring on his finger and Shahra appeared in front of him. It seemed like Shahra made herself visible to everyone in the room because Gary was quite stunned at her appearing out of nowhere. With Gary being startled, Dr. Mario and E-Gadd soon paid attention to her.

"Please, I don't mean any harm," Shahra said with her hand in front of her, "I am Shahra, genie of the ring. I'm just here to be my Master's...err...Sonic's translator."

This instantly calmed down but E-Gadd got out his new invention the Tranquil Mirrors to peak into her soul. The mirror reflected a sorrowful genie that was crying in a mysterious castle room soaking a handkerchief with her own tears. He frowned. She was good soul but a troubled one nonetheless.

"We believe you," E-Gadd stated as he put the mirror away in his lab pocket, "Just get him to tell us what's going to happen to all of us."

Shahra glanced at Sonic hoping to see his reaction. He turned away from her disgusted at the question. She shook her head, "I'm afraid Sonic doesn't know. Even if the High Summoner Yuna is in his body, he can't communicate with her like he can communicate with me. He can't see the future."

E-Gadd wanted to make sure of that and shined the mirror in Sonic's direction and quickly face him. He didn't like what he was seeing. It was a dud. Was it because Sonic has more than one person inside of him or was it because he has enough power to shun anything out? If that was true, then Mewtwo wouldn't be able to read his mind anyway.

"Well, he better tell us something or we all might die," Dr. Mario stated.

"Sonic knows that, but he can't do anything about it. Even if High Summoner Yuna states that he is the key to victory, if he knew what to do, then he would have already done it..._and all would be too easy..._"

The two doctors were forced to take that as an answer. Gary wasn't paying attention anymore. Ash was suppose to be back by now.

_I hope you and Pit didn't get into another fight. _Gary thought to himself.

* * *

Ash headed toward the room where Pit was imprisoned. It felt odd that both of his friends were isolated from him. Being separated made him feel like the friendship was breaking between the trio. But that wouldn't stop the Kanto Trainer. He had to get their friendship back from the depths of hell. He wasn't going to lose either of his two friends to this mysterious antagonist.

He finally made it to that room and opened the door. Sure enough, Pit was still chained to the the bed. He couldn't help but feel a little bit of Schadenfreude.

"I see that you're still kicking," Ash joked trying to lighten the tension in the room.

Pit opened his eye lids half way to see the Pokémon Trainer in the room. He frowned, "What do you expect? I got to stay alive if I want to use the restroom."

"Your bladder can hold it in a little bit longer."

Ash threw something at Pit's head causing it It land on the bed. Pit opened his eyes completely and stared at the item thrown at him. It was a riceball.

"Since Dr. Mario is too stubborn and won't allow anyone to see you, I snuck out and brought you something. It will give you enough strength for a while since you angels have unlimited energy."

"We don't. We're just like every other human. We eat to live."

"I thought it was we live to eat."

"No...that's what animals think of you humans. Did you watch Over the Hedge?"

"Oh yeah..."

The two laughed silently. The tension in the room dropped drastically to the point that it was normal temperature again.

"And before I forget, Ike and Peach went through the trouble to make that one riceball."

"Ike?"

"Ike can cook...yeah...it didn't take that long though really. He just had no way to deliver it to you so that's why I volunteered to see you."

"Oh..."

Ash shuffled through his pocket and took out a friend bracelet. It was a white one. He threw it next to the riceball.

"And Sonic made that a while ago. He just never had the courage to give you it."

Pit looked at it confused, "What do you mean?"

"He made one for all three of us. He has a blue one but he hasn't worn it yet and then he gave me one and I decided not to wear it because you didn't have one."

Ash revealed that he was wearing a red bracelet.

"Put it on."

Pit looked at him like he was an idiot, "I would LOVE to, but I'm handcuffed here! Do me a favor and remove them and maybe I will put it on."

Ash sighed. He went over and removed the handcuffs with a key he stole from the doctor.

"I might get in trouble but I don't really care. I have faith in you."

Pit could only smile faintly. Ash was a fool until the very end. He should have lost his trust in Pit but it seemed like he would never lose his faith.

The angel put the bracelet on his left wrist. It read FRIENDSHIP.

"No matter what you think Pit," Ash began in a serious tone, "We're always there for you. We respect your decision and fight for what's right...because..." Ash paused and it seemed like forever before he said, "That's what friends are for."

Pit felt his heart stop. Those words touched him deeply and he showed it. His words didn't though, "That's the best thing you said your entire life!"

Ash glared at the angel, "Hey! What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Pit laughed. A real one this time. Ash was just so oblivious to what was going to happen next. He was able to unwrap the riceball though and eat half of it. He wasn't that hungry, but he did need to use the bathroom.

"Is it okay to use the restroom now?" Pit questioned.

Ash could only grin, "Yeah, but you have to come back."

"I know."

Ash use the key to undo the shackles on Pit's legs. The angel was surprised that the darkness wasn't acting up. He might be able to do something about it...but first things first.

"Thank you...Ash."

"Don't mention it. I'll be waiting right here."

With that said, the angel flew off to the restroom. The Pokémon Trainer only sighed. He was going to be busted.

* * *

"So, when do we strike?" Mr. L questioned Li who wasn't speaking with the possessed Smasher.

"Very soon," Li said, "Tsusuki is this close to attacking. I need to break Pit before he comes with us...but...you should leave now before Mario finds out that his little brother is missing."

"Not like he would care."

"Point taken. Get those assist trophies that are siding with us to that area of the city where they will be teleported into the darkness. And those who decided not to side with us, make sure they get a harsh beating. Either that or kill them. That dog should be the first one to die though."

"You got it!"

Mr. L instantly ran to the assist trophy part of the mansion to get everything ready. Li just grinned. The end of the world would happen today.

* * *

Pit came back to the room like planned after he let it all out. Ash was still waiting for him. It upset the angel because the voice was coming back.

"You're still here?" Pit questioned.

"Yeah, I have to put this back on you...remember?"

Ash didn't seem happy when he said that though. He probably didn't want that to happen to him though.

"Oh yeah..."

"Sorry..."

Ash allowed Pit to wrap half of the riceball back up and place it somewhere in his tunic where he would eat it later. He then shackled Pit back to the bed and handcuffed his arms.

"Pit," Ash began, "Why don't you ever tell us anything?"

"Huh?"

"You keep it to yourself and end up hurting those around you. We care about you a lot Pit and we want to help you, but we can't if you keep hiding things from us...maybe if you didn't then..."

Pit knew where Ash was getting to, but he couldn't just tell him about his real race. That race is a sin and if any of them found out, he would be shunned like his parents did to him.

"It's because if you found out...you would hate me..." Pit mumbled.

Ash was stunned, "That's not true! I told you friends stick by each others side no matter what! Heck, you could turn out to be a girl and I would still be your friend!"

"_-sweatdrop-_ Are women all you think about? _I feel sorry for Gary..._"

"I can't help but love porno now that I hit puberty..."

Pit rolled his eyes before he continued, "This is something you wouldn't be able to handle. That's why I won't tell you. I know Ike wouldn't be able to handle it...on our date...he proved it."

Ash could only avoid eye contact with the angel, "I bet he wouldn't."

Pit smiled sinisterly suddenly, "He would. He's the same as the rest of these pathetic humans."

Ash noticed the change in tone in Pit's voice and instantly jumped back. Did the darkness take over again?

"I'm sorry Ash...but I got to deal with this myself and if you won't leave me alone then..."

Ash noticed that Pit's eyes were purple instead of blue. That wasn't a good sign.

"P-Pit, what happened?"

Before he knew what happened, something broke the handcuffs that were wrapped around Pit's wrists. That same power broke the shackles on his legs.

"You have to be silenced," Pit finished as he got out his two swords. Both were wrapped in a dark aura.

"PIT!"

Ash wasn't prepared for a fight but it ended fast anyway. He felt one of the swords go through his stomach and oh did he feel that he was losing a lot of blood. He caught a quick glimpse at Pit's eyes. Not only were they purple but they had a mix for the lust to kill and a cry for help.

"Do you still trust me now?" Pit asked before Ash slipped into unconsciousness.

The angel pulled out his sword from the Pokémon Trainer and watched as his friend fell to the ground unmoving.

_You won't die but you'll stay out of the battle if you know what's good for you. _Pit thought to himself as he opened the door and left it opened. The blood would be staining the carpet soon anyway and someone would notice what he done. _Right now, I have to get out of here...before the darkness really does take over me._

* * *

Link looked out the window. It was dark outside despite it being in the afternoon. It seemed like there was going to be a storm. The color of the sky reminded him of his situation. He felt his elf ears droop slightly. So many things have happened to him and yet...

"PIKA PI!" came a cry.

It was Ash's Pikachu; the cries sounded different from usual. He wondered if the yellow Pokémon found something. He slowly walked over to the voice that eventually became a run as the voice got louder and louder.

He gasped when he found the yellow rat next to his trainer crying. Blood was still dripping from the Kanto Trainer.

"PIKA PI!" the Pokémon cried again.

Pikachu had every reasoned to be frightened. Ash was on the floor probably dead. Inside the room, Pit wasn't shackled to the bed like he was suppose to. In fact, the handcuffs and shackles were shattered.

"This isn't good..." Link mumbled as he bent over to check Ash's pulse. It was still beating, "I got to tell someone about this."

* * *

Link did that and Dr. Mario was not amused, nor were the other Smashers. In fact, most of the Smashers were terrified that Pit would actually hurt one of his friends. The doctor was forced to stop trying to get Sonic to give him answers to tend to the Pokémon Trainer's wounds. Gary cursed to himself for letting his boyfriend go alone, but he wouldn't cry. He had to take care of him.

While everyone was doing that, Sonic glanced at Shahra who looked rather displeased with what Sonic was thinking.

"Sonic...I don't want you to assert yourself," she told him.

Sonic shook his head and gave her a thumbs up. She frowned at him trying to stay calm when indeed he was panicking okay.

"Okay...Time Break!"

With a little magic, Shahra managed to slow down time. Everyone was moving in slow motion. Sonic used this chance to get off and speed out of the mansion to follow Pit. Shahra snapped her fingers when they were far away from the mansion to make time go its normal speed.

As soon as she did though, everyone noticed that Sonic wasn't where he was suppose to be anymore.

"Dammit! Why can't kids just stay where they are?" Dr. Mario cursed.

Ike looked at Captain Falcon and Fox. They had to bring Sonic back before something terrible happened.

* * *

Sonic knew that deep down that Pit would eventually snap from being bounded to those chains. The angel isn't the type of person to sit still like he was.

The blue wonder looked at the sky. Something bad was going to happen if he kept going but he didn't care. He had to bring Pit back.

Sonic zoomed down to the streets of Tokyo where people noticed him and greeted him. Fangirls tried to get him to look their way but he ignored them all. Pit was all that mattered at the moment.

The blue hedgehog caught a glimpse of the angel and sped over to him. He was already out of the city and heading toward the end of Japan.

Sonic tried to communicate with his body expression but Pit didn't seem to understand him. The angel took note of the blue bracelet that he was wearing though.

"Sonic, I thought you were suppose to stay behind..." Pit said in a dark tone.

The blue hedgehog shook his head furiously. He then pointed at Pit and then pointed back at the mansion.

"I'm not going back. You already saw what happened to Ash."

Sonic only grabbed at the angel's wrist and tried to pull him back like a little kid would his mom. Pit smiled sadly.

"You were always the pure one Sonic...and that's why this voice inside of me wants you..."

Sonic looked at him confused if not frightened.

"You have to escape now...before the darkness takes control of me. If not, then the darkness will seize you the instant I lose myself."

Pit could see that tears were going to form in the blue hedgehog's eyes if he didn't do something.

"Save your tears Sonic. You don't need to cry for...a fallen angel like me."

Pit took out his two swords and instantly pointed them at Sonic. The blue hedgehog froze.

"I'm only going to say this once. Leave now before I kill you..."

Sonic shook his head again. Pit thought about how stubborn the blue hedgehog was. Sonic was too pure. He wouldn't turn his back on a friend and the angel knew this well. He knew a single tear fell from his cheeks when he mumbled a low "Sorry..."

It happened so fast that Shahra didn't have enough time to use Time Break. Pit slashed at Sonic's shoulder with such a force that it had enough power to knock him to the ground. But...Sonic couldn't feel pain...so he got right back up.

The angel realized something pitiful about Sonic. He couldn't knock him out because he lost the ability to go to sleep and he felt no pain from the slashes of his sword. Pit would have to keep hacking him until finally, Sonic would die from blood loss. He couldn't do this though. Sonic was too important to him and killing him off slowly would prove that their friendship meant nothing.

_Come on Sonic! Pretend that you've fainted at least! The darkness will take over! _

Sonic's eyes became emotionless as he stood up after another slash.

"Please Sonic! Just stop it!" Pit shouted, "You're using the side affects to the experiment to your advantage to bring me back but I'm not going back because if I did, everyone would die! Just stay on the ground and don't get back up!"

Sonic wouldn't listen to him though. He just wanted to be close to the angel.

Pit almost had a freak out as he started slashing at Sonic's knees to prevent him from standing up. It wouldn't work.

**:Isn't this pitiful?:**

Pit's eyes widened in horror. The voice came back.

**:How about you give the blue hedgehog his wish and take him along with us. I'll treat him nicely.:**

Pit clutched his head, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

**:That's it. Suffer like the Amail you are. Mwahahahahahahaha!:**

Pit could feel himself losing control of his body. Sonic just stood there like a zombie. If he didn't strike the death blow, then Sonic would be used against his will.

_I can't let this guy win! Someone, PLEASE STOP THIS!_

Pit's cry seem to have been heard because he heard a car in the background. He saw that it was the Blue Falcon. It was being driven by Captain Falcon and Ike, Fox and Hoshi-Tsuki were in the passenger's seat. Captain Falcon jumped out of his car and proceeded to do a Falcon Punch on him, but the angel dodged it.

Fox pressed a button in the Blue Falcon and the car was pulled to a stop. Ike jumped out of the car with Rangell in hand and pointed it at Pit.

"Pit, how could you?" He asked more shocked than angry.

_It's all over._ Pit thought to himself, _Ike hates me now._

The angel smiled faintly at the mercenary before flying off. Captain Falcon would have chased him if Sonic didn't collapse to the ground.

"Take Sonic back to the mansion Captain Falcon..." Ike ordered as Hoshi-Tsuki flew toward the blue hedgehog with Fox on his back, "I'll handle this."

"But you're heading into enemy territory," Fox stated, "If you go alone, you won't come back alive!"

Ike nodded his head, "I have to save Pit...and I have to know what he's hiding to make him think that everyone will hate him if he betrays us."

Captain Falcon nodded his head in agreement, "After we go treat his wounds, I'll bring everyone here. No exceptions."

"Good luck."

"You're the one who needs it."

Captain Falcon saluted him as he picked up the blue hedgehog and placed him in the passenger seat. Hoshi-Tsuki flew over the blue wonder squealing. The hatch for the Blue Falcon closed and Captain Falcon drove off back to the mansion at top speed.

_He really is racer number 7. _Ike thought to himself as he glanced in the direction where Pit flew off to. _Now I have to save you Pit. _

With that, he took off unaware of a dark secret going to be revealed that might shatter their relationship.

* * *

In Angel Land, Isaak and Pepper were very busy bossing the Centurions and the other royal bodyguards. They wanted them to put party decorations around the palace. The Centurions obeyed but Mcenche and Roger were harder to persuade. Mcenche was just lazy in general and Roger didn't want anything to do with the dark angel.

In order to get them to work, Pepper threatened Mcenche that she would pair him up with Sun-Wong in a fanfic she was writing. Not wanting people to think he was gay, Mcenche got to work to blowing the balloons. For Roger, Pepper threatened to attack him again and add Chobi to the mix. The beat down was that bad yesterday. He had no choice but to obey. He started hanging up the banners to his dismay and only stopped hanging them when he was certain the royal bodyguards weren't looking.

Aqua was ordered to clean the whole palace, which included mopping the floors and cleaning out the rooms. She didn't seem to mind. She just used her water magic to make the entire palace wet and then follow up with a mop. Since everyone in the palace could fly, Aqua didn't have to worry about footprints when she mopped.

Himeno was doing all the cooking (despite it being Pepper's job), which included getting the birthday cake ready as well as other things such as making cinnabons, pie, rice, and a whole lot of cultural food since each royal bodyguard was a different race. She hummed a sweet tune to herself.

Isaak was busy of hiding all the presents in Li's room. Even though Li wouldn't return, this would prove that they cared for him. The yellow angel also decided to tidy the dark angel's room a little.

Sun-Wong was nowhere to be found. Pepper asked her Goddess who stated that me might in the library.

"OH! So he's reading and not helping us out! The bastard!" Pepper cursed as she stormed all the way to the library.

There, she found Nina staying far away from Sun-Wong who was buried in books.

"He's here right Nina?" she asked.

The Russian angel just laughed as she nodded her head. "Of course that idiot is. What else would he be doing?" Nina stated as she looked at the pile of books, "He seemed to be looking for something really important though..."

"Was it **that** important that he won't help us out?"

"Beats me."

Pepper cursed a whole stream of curse words in English before walking over to the pile of books and kicking them out of the way.

"Sun-Wong, what the fuck are you doing?" she asked in rage.

Sun-Wong's foot was the only thing visible in the pile of books so he didn't hear her since his ears were buried in the books. Pepper threatened to burn the entire library down if he didn't sit up. The orange angel sat up looking rather tired.

"That got you up!" she said with a grin.

"What time is it?" Sun-Wong asked.

"Time for you to get out of the library and help us!" Pepper answered, "You really need to stop making poor Nina over there worry about you!"

"I'm not worried about him!" Nina spat.

The fire angel ignored her, "So...what are you reading? How to hook up with a cute girl with green wings?"

Sun-Wong was oblivious to the fact she was referring to Himeno. He just shook his head and held up a huge book. It read The Races of the World. Pepper yawned.

"Boring title..." she muttered.

"It's very interesting Pepper," he told her with a grin, "It talks about every single race in every single galaxy. Like, it talks about humans and there many races, us angels, the devils, Mobians, the talking animal race, and...this race I haven't heard before."

"What is it?" Pepper asked not really caring for an answer.

"The Amail race," he answered.

"What's an Amail?"

Sun-Wong would have taken a scholar appearance if his ass wasn't stuck in the books.

"It says that the Amail is a forbidden raced shunned by all," Sun-Wong explained.

That got Pepper attention. It reminded her of a story she written where a race was ostracized by all. "Go on."

"The reason for them being shunned by all because how they are born into this world," Sun-Wong continued, "This book only lists three types of Amails. The Angel Amail. The Human Amail. And the Devil Amail."

"I want to know where the name originated from."

"I skipped ahead of that. The name Amail came from the Amail race having wings of angel, which is the A, heart of human, which is MA and personality of a devil, which is IL. They express the seven sins openly and have a drive to kill."

"Maybe that's why they're shunned," Pepper joked.

"There only a few left in the world...for angels and devils mostly. There are many Human Amails because the heart of men and what they do."

"Humans are disgusting. What do you expect?"

Sun-Wong said nothing. As he was about to explain how the Amails are born into the world, there was a sudden crash coming from the kitchen. All stopped what they were doing and sweat dropped. The Chocobo was on the lose...AGAIN!

You can see Sun-Wong's eye brow twitch and a red vein appear behind him, "Pepper, can you ever keep that bird under control?"

Pepper stared at the ceiling, "Yeah...sometimes..."

The red angel panicked when she saw Sun-Wong slam the book in the pile of books and glare at her. She freaked out so badly that she quickly bowed to her vice captain and said quickly, "I'll get him under control Sun-Wong! Just don't rip my head off!"

She ran off to calm the Chocobo down. Sun-Wong just laughed causing Nina to look at him like he was crazy. He looked at the pile of books and scratched his head. What was he suppose to do with these books now?

Sun-Wong looked back at the book he slammed down. He picked it up again and stared at it. There was something about the Angel Amails that peaked his interest. He would continue to read this book...until he came up with a perfect analogy for it.

* * *

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become!_

_Help me believe it's not the real me!_

_Somebody help me tame this animal!_

_(This animal, this animal)_

* * *

**Me: TBC with 7845 words.**

**Yohko: Poor Ash! Poor Sonic!**

**Leo: Poor innocent bystanders of the Chocobo.**

**Silence.**

**Me: It's been a while Leo. Where have you been.**

**Leo glares at me.**

**Leo: You stopped The Song of Hope! I'm out of a job because of you! At least you mentioned one of your stories in this story!**

**Me: Calm down Leo Cook. Notes!**

**1. This is a reference to my Law of Ueki Perfect World fic that isn't getting enough love because the anime is JUST not popular. There is like no yaoi in that section. I'm like the only yaoi writer in that section and I got tired of that, so I kind of stopped the story...but getting to the story. It's just a different intake on The Law of Ueki series adding yaoi reference and so on and also adding my characters. -sigh- That was when I was obsessed with Marvel vs. Capcom 2...and I can't find that game anywhere. Beside the different intake, the main character is Sano Seichiro instead of Kosuke Ueki because Sano is one of the most mysterious characters in that anime. It says nothing about his past except how he got his powers by his God Candidate Inumaru. Everything before that is a mystery. It doesn't say anything about his parents or how he got the burn mark on his face or how he developed the personality he had now. To me, his character seems face and he's just wearing a mask up until the point where Kosuke into his life. He is from the forbidden race the Genome which is shunned by Heaven, Earth and Hell because of their God like powers. The Genome is known for having an animal trait. For Sano, he has a monkey tail and having a monkey tail makes him the Monkey King that can control everything. This power makes him a target for the Hellions to control. I only got to the point a little after episode 26 so the story isn't that in depth as I wanted it to be. But...I would have introduced the other surviving Genomes in the next chapter of that story since there are only six left in the world. Beside Sano the monkey, there is my OC Kitsune Janken the fox, Steal Angel Kurumi the first angel, OC the horse which haven't been revealed, OC Kaname Kagura the second angel and daughter of Kurumi, and OC Michiru Kagura the peacock and the son of Kurumi. But yeah...if I don't get 20 reviews for that story, then it's finished...and poor Kitsune will be out of a job...he didn't even get introduced yet...and I have a picture of him on Deviant Art. **

**Leo: You see what you've done to us! You fired us all when you became a royal bodyguard!**

**Me: Well...I'm keeping this job...and I want everyone else to have the job too...but I don't care about Roger.**

**Yohko: Harsh.**

**Me: Chapters will be really short from here on out...until the final battle begins...and there will be less royal bodyguards moment from this point on. There are no questions for this chapter, but you got to be wondering if the end of the world will really happen. It might happen...yet it might not but then again, it all depends on Pit and Sonic for the most part. Please review because I GOT ALMOST NO REVIEWS THE LAST CHAPTER! (And I'll update at a slower speed if you don't review.) I will now talk about Brawl.**

**Yohko: Oh God. Here we go. If you don't want to listen to her rant, stop here and review. Otherwise continue.**

**Me: So I have been playing Brawl a lot and I've been taking a lot of pictures...and I AM trying to complete my sticker collection at the very least. I think I have 675 stickers or something. I'm not sure. It's hard for me to figure out if I have all of them or not. I'm not keeping track of them sadly. I'm also breaking records in solo mode. There isn't much to do in vs. mode now. -cuso- But...I completed LV 4 Target Smash in 31.79 seconds with Pit after starting over 25 times! And then...I get a Cardboard Box trophy, and I'm thinking, "All that for a Cardboard Box..." It was Snake's box so it was worth it, but still...all of that for a cardboard box! That pissed me off. And then...it took me forever to complete 100 Man Brawl with Wario because he takes too long to use a Beam Sword. I almost got the Blue Alloy trophy. All I got to do is beat 100 Man Brawl with Satoshi. Seems easy because he's my 3rd best Smasher right? WRONG! It's terrible! I kill 30 Alloys with Squirtle, and the poor turtle gets tired. I SWITCH to Ivysaur...and kill 10 more...and then SWITCH again to Charizard...and then I get pwned after that because Charizard is SO slow. I would be able to beat 100 Man Brawl if I just stayed Squirtle, but Squirtle gets tired the longer he stays in and that's not good. I don't want to be a bad trainer, so I switch out and that annoys me when I die with Charizard...I manage to defeat...99/100 of them and that pisses me off. ONE MORE before I beat 100 Man Brawl. I'll never hear the end of it. And then All Star Mode...that Legend of Zelda stage is CURSED. I ALWAYS die on that stage for some strange reason and then I have to start all over again. It happened yesterday when I was playing Yoshi. I was on a ROLE and then Link throws a bomb at me on that Bridge of Eldin stage and then I die before he does. Amazing. And then I try again and I get killed by R.O.B. because I was so pissed off at losing to Link. And then...the third time I tried...Zelda kicked me off the stage and then I get so mad that I just go in Smash Attack mode and kill everyone. I don't cheer up until Sonic starts being stupid in All Star Mode. His stupidity cheered me up. I get Yoshi's Final Smash Trophy after my 4th try. Now...I will go and play Olimar. **

**And when I watch the computer play, I realize how mean they are to Sonic. I mean really. Sonic's in last place with -7 and Pikachu is winning with a score of 4 and DK has a score of 3 and Lucas has a score of 0 and they give LUCAS the pity Smash when he's not in last. I find that racist right there! When Sonic is like at -10 to the point of no return, they FINALLY give him the Final Smash and Sonic is able to go all the way back from -10 to -2 with getting three Smash Balls after that. He was still a lost cause because of the time limit. It's amazing really. We need some more Sonic love seriously. The same thing happens with Pit sometimes too or am I the only one who notices that? **

**I'm still taking many pictures if you haven't notice on Deviant Art. I'm going to post the BFF series eventually. But that's when I post all the pictures that don't have to do with it. I got this picture of Yoshi giving the psycho look when he's shooting the gun. It's REALLY scary but really funny at the same time. I got to post it when I have the time. **

**But enough about that. I haven't been able to play Star Ocean: Till the End of Time without getting interrupted and that's annoying. It's just like SSE where you can't quit in the middle of everything. I have to find the Save Point and heal in that game and Sophia is still a bitch and that's it. **

**I was rather depressed when I beat Super Paper Mario, so to no longer be upset, I take on the Treasure Hunting quest. I got 28 out of 48 treasure hunts done...but I'm running low on money though. I had to sell ALL of my food in order to get enough money to purchase maps. It's sad. And I need to find more Cook Books instead of looking up all the recipes online. It's annoying and I can't keep track of everything. All I know is to make half of the recipes, I need Cake Mix...but I need to find the Hot Sauce first! I also need to find where the Whackas are so I can do a Whacka Mole. And I'm still far away from completing my card collection. I'm trying to get all the rare cards first which are from the treasure hunt. I got most of the rare ones like O Chunks, Mimi and Mr. L. I'm trying to get the map where I can get Natasia's and Dimentio's card. These cards allow me to see what made them join Count Bleck. O Chunks was saved by him and Mimi has a crush on Bleck. Mr. L just says he's mysterious which is a rip off. It should just say he's Luigi. And that's basically it. I tried to do the Sammer of 100 Duels...and I only got to 81 before I ran out of healing items and was in peril. I had to escape because I would have gotten a game over. It sucks really. Now I have to find all of these Life Shrooms and Ultra Shakes again before I try to attempt the impossible. I need to level up as well.**

**I guess that's it. I might as well go and check my Wii Fi system. I should get it on Monday. It depends if my dad will give me the 32 symbol code that is needed to get to the internet on the Wii. I'll give you my friend code in the next chapter hopefully so stay tune. Ja ne!**

_**Nothing changed much in this chapter either. Short one. **_


	27. Amail

**Amail**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, and Pepper. Zelina belongs to Zelina56. Nina, Serenade and Abbigale are mine. **

**Summary: Ike finally manages to catch up to Pit only to see him with Li. Li takes this opportunity to ruin their relationship by explaining to Ike who he really is and the real Pit.**

**Me: I got motivation to write one more chapter before school begins next week. This one is a rather sad chapter that explains more about Li and what Pit was thinking when he was a kid. You're learn everything about an Amail in this story because this race will appear in more than just this story. Enjoy the chapter. You're get a special treat at the end of this chapter and some of you know what it already is.**

Chapter 27: Amail

* * *

Pit finally came to a stop. Flying at top speed really wasn't a good idea nowadays for angels. It made their wings numb.

As the angel stopped to rest, he noticed a familiar presence behind him. He didn't bother turning around.

"So, are you willing to join us now?" the voice asked.

"Leave me alone Li. You know my answer to that question."

Li shook his head in annoyance, "That's like you to refuse something when you know it's the best decision."

Pit could only frown and he slowly glanced over his shoulder. Li scoffed and continued.

"You know when Ike finds out you're an Amail, he'll leave you. That's how everyone is about us Amails. They find out that we are not one of them, they leave us in the dirt and step on us like we're aliens. I mean, take a look at OUR parents."

"You're not my brother Li..."

Li only sighed, "Believe what you want to believe, but I'm-"

"PIT!"

"Well, speak of the devil."

The two winged beings glanced in the direction where Ike was coming from. He really was worried about the angel.

The mercenary stopped running and aimed Rangell at Li, "You better prepare yourself. I won't lose like the last time."

Li shook his head, "There will be no fighting."

"What?"

"It's already too late. Pit made his decision to join us."

Ike was shocked. So was Pit.

"I NEVER SAID THAT LI!" Pit shouted in defense.

"You were thinking that! Besides, when I tell Ike about us, he'll abandon you!"

Ike was confused, "What do you-"

"I think it's time you know about Pit and me. We are one and the same."

"Li! Stop it!" Pit yelled as he covered his ears hoping it would block out everything around him.

"Oh? You're scared of something like this? Give this poor human a chance to know you better."

"Li, please!"

Li smiled sadistically. He was going to enjoy every minute of this.

"I think it's time to stop hiding everything from the ones you love and reveal everything about you."

"No!"

Ike didn't know what happened next. All he knew was that Li finished chanting a spell. He could feel himself fall into the darkness and he wasn't the only one. Pit and Li fell into the darkness as well.

* * *

When Ike opened his eyes, he was surrounded in darkness. The darkness was cold and unforgiving. While Ike wasn't freezing, he couldn't help but shiver the slightest.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

"In the Black Hole of Time," Li stated as he appeared in front of Ike apparently unarmed.

Ike glared at the black angel. He would have attacked if he knew where the hell he was.

"Where are we?" he questioned the dark angel in an angry tone.

Li sat down in the darkness like there was no rush, "Chill human. You're going to be here for a while, so I suggest you relax."

Ike looked around and didn't see Pit, "Where is-"

"Pit is somewhere else in this Black Hole away from us. He won't bother us while I tell about **_OUR_** past."

Ike was silent. He did hear about Pit's past when the angel told the tale to Sonic, Ash and Fox the day before the karaoke party. He left as soon as the angel finished his story though so that no one would see him. What part of Pit's past did he miss or rather what was part of reality and what was the lie?

Ike reluctantly sat down across from Li but still kept Rangell in his hands if Li decided to pull a funny one on him.

"Pit only told half of the story when he said that I appeared and saved him from that hell," Li began, "Everything beyond that point though was true..."

"What do you mean?"

Li took a deep breathe before he continued, "Do you know what an Amail is?"

Ike had never heard of that name before. Wait, he heard it from Soren once and that was it. Soren wouldn't go into details, "No. Why?"

Li shook his head, "Pit should have told you, but...Amail are a raced shunned by all..."

_Just like the Branded._ Ike thought to himself.

"They are shunned because they have the wings of an angel, the personality of a devil, and the heart of a human...and a human heart is always tainted..." Li was very quiet before he continued not letting Ike interrupt him, "Beside that, Amail's have distinct features about themselves. Beside the angel wings, they might have a devil tail or red horns on their head. But you can tell that Amails are not of any species because of their eyes. Their eyes are either red or purple."

"How are Amails...born into this world?" Ike questioned.

"Simple. By the selfishness of their parents. An angel Amail is born if two angels have sex instead of doing it the normal which is the cloud ritual. Angels consider pregnancy as a sin and shun those that decided to have sexual intercourse. Eventually, the parents will give their dark feeling such as regret, remorse, hate, anger, jealousy and pity; or just simply put it, they transfer their seven sins to their child. That gives the angel Amail the distinct features."

Li laughed to himself for a bit making Ike more suspicious before the dark angel continued, "Then there is the devil Amail. They are born when the devil decides to do the angel ritual and have a baby that way instead of sexual intercourse. This makes the devils beat up on those that disobey the Law of Hell and thus does those negative traits pass down to their child. Their child will be out of place and be shunned."

Li looked at his black wings before wrapping up what an Amail is, "Finally, there is the human Amail. There are more human Amails then the angel and devil Amails combine and that is because of humans are so pathetic. They are created when a man decides to be ruthless and rape another women and get them pregnant. When the victim of rape doesn't get an abortion and decides to have a baby that isn't theirs, the human Amail is born. The mother though will always be disgusted at the child that doesn't look like her and tends to shun them."

"Can you tell if someone is an Amail beside the color of their eyes or..." Ike cut himself off realizing what he just said.

Li grinned sinisterly, "When an angel doesn't act angelic, when a devil is all pure and innocent you can instantly tell that they are an Amail. Otherwise the human Amail is hard to find since all humans act the same."

Ike glared at the dark angel for that statement.

"You know it's the truth though human," Li stated, "But now that you know what an Amail is, you should know what's going to happen next."

There was a long pause before Li stated the obvious.

"Pit and I are Amails."

Ike was shocked. He couldn't believe it.

"W-Wha-"

Pit's parents decided to defy the Law of Heaven and have sexual intercourse."

Ike was stunned. That meant what Pit said about being born from the clouds was a lie.

"When that happened, angels shunned them for even thinking of keeping the baby. There was no such thing as an abortion in Heaven because if you follow the rules, you won't get pregnant. They regretted the decision but decided to hate their child when he was born. Sure they named their child Kid Icarus because that was the name based on the innocent child that wanted to fly...but if you know the tale of how that ended when Icarus got close to the sun, you'll know that Pit will never be able to fly effectively like the rest of the angels, and that's because his parents had sex. After that though, it was abuse since the day he was born. He almost died...countless times, that's why Pit ran away from home so many times."

Li left out the part where Pit met someone that prevented him from killing himself. The person was Haruhi and Li knew what she looked like at the very least.

"Pit didn't know why his parents hated him...but he learned about the Amail eventually and realized that if people hated the Amail race so much, he would do his best to hide it. That's why, he made a pact with the devil."

Ike couldn't believe what he was hearing. Everything seemed like a lie, but it so sounded like Pit and the angel was very good at lying to everyone around him.

"The devil then gave Pit those gold rings that he wears around his arm. They prevent people from seeing his true eye color."

"What is..."

"You'll find out in due time."

Then something hit Ike, "Wait! How do you know all of this?"

Li continued to smile sinisterly, "Because I am the darkness of Pit's heart."

Everything fell then, "WHAT?"

"Back then anyway," Li said quickly, "Pit started developing evil thoughts just like a human would when their parents abused them. He wanted them to die so badly that he would do it himself if he had to. No one would care if his parents died. They were rejects of Heaven anyway. Well, when Pit made a pact with the devil, those thoughts were so strong that he created me. I am his sin. I killed his parents in cold blood because he wanted it so badly that it was killing him inside."

"NO!" Ike shouted, "Pit wouldn't think of things like that! He's too...innocent an pure to think that way..."

"That's what he wants everyone to think. That fox saw right through him and that's why I tried to get rid of him sooner but with him being the size of an insect, he won't be a threat. The hedgehog is the other one that saw right through him but he didn't say anything to anyone. I'm surprised Pit got this far in lying before everyone got suspicious with him."

Ike stood up and pointed Rangell at Li, "You're a lying bastard, you know that?"

Li sighed, "You still have so much faith in Pit. Look at me human. I am Pit's darkness. That's why I do things without feeling sorry for those around me. That's why angels in Angel Land consider me the devil. I do things without hesitation. I don't care about anyone but myself. This is what Pit thought when he created me. When I was created, he no longer had evil thoughts because I carry those thoughts inside of me. He must have learned of his mistakes as he grew up and that's why he tried to forget about me...everyone did...and that's why...I'm going to kill them all and Pit's going to help me."

Ike didn't know who to believe anymore. Li's story was believable but...

"Aren't you going to hate Pit for creating me?"

Ike said nothing. Li just continued to show his cocky grin, "Would it be a pain to tell you that because of Pit creating me that I killed someone very important to you?"

It was then did Ike snap. He lunged at Li like a tiger pouncing on his prey. Li quickly stood up and jumped out of the way.

"Yeah that's right. Because _**I**_ killed him, you went to help everyone out in Subspace. You wanted to kill the one that killed the person you didn't even get to say those three simple words to!"

"SHUT UP!"

Ike almost got a hit on Li and for a second, the dark angel was questioning himself if it was really a good idea to anger the mercenary.

"Maybe you should go back to memory lane like Pit is," Li said in a sadistic tone.

As if Li didn't need to tell Ike to go back in time. Ike was having a flashback attack as we speak. Li just grinned and watched the scene unfold.

* * *

There was a reason why Captain Falcon won the F-Zero Grand Pix. He made it back to Smash Brothers Mansion so fast that Fox didn't have a chance to hurl when through with the whole trip. He got a chance to hurl in a nearby bush afterwards before getting on Hoshi-Tsuki and flying after Captain Falcon and Sonic.

And Dr. Mario was past the point of no return. He had a bigger temper bigger than his cousin Mario and it wasn't a good idea to press his buttons. As soon as he saw Sonic injured, he just ordered Captain Falcon to place him in that capsule in the hidden room and keep him in there until further notice.

It was messed up but it was for Sonic's safety so Captain Falcon did just that. Sonic weakly struggled to not be put in the capsule but he was too weak to resist. His injuries started healing right away though.

Captain Falcon then told everyone to meet in the conference room. All the Smashers except Sonic, Pit, Ike and the missing smashers were present as well as Saki and Isaac. They couldn't find Nintendog. More so, Marth and Roy weren't around either. Even the wounded Ash was in the room. He had a bandage wrapped around his bare skin and Gary insisted that the Pokémon Trainer go back to the infirmary to rest. Ash refused though.

"We have to stop Pit now!" Captain Falcon announced, "He's gone too far! If we don't stop him, then we're all in danger."

Mario nodded his head in agreement. He didn't think it would come to this but ever since this all started, he knew Pit wasn't telling them the whole thing. That made the plumber lose his trust in the angel.

"You need to calm down," Samus told the racer calmly, "I don't think it's a good idea to attack one of our own."

"He attacked one of us," Wolf stated. He was still rather upset that he failed to protect Lucario.

"But it wasn't his choice!" Peach spat back. She was angry that her friends were even thinking of turning on the kind angel.

"If he was stronger, he could have prevented the darkness from taking over," Luigi or rather Mr. L said in a dark tone.

It surprised some Smashers to hear Luigi say such dark things. Why didn't they notice that that wasn't Luigi?

"What do we do then? Just stand here and wait for that angel to kill one of us?" Captain Falcon asked her.

Peach shook her head, "We can solve this without killing one another! I just know it!"

"Peach, you're being too soft," Meta Knight told her, "Sometimes killing someone is the only way to end things."

"Meta Knight! You know that's not true, poyo!" Kirby shouted.

"You had to kill Nightmare in order to bring total peace to Dream Land," Meta Knight reminded the pink puffball.

"But that was to protect Tiff!"

"Meta Knight has a point," Snake continued, "We can't stand here and wait for the pandemonium that is going to happen. We either do nothing or let that Pit look alike do whatever the hell he wishes. As a soldier, I think we should listen to Captain Falcon."

"I disagree..." Link mumbled to Snake, "It doesn't seem right to turn on the one that helped us defeat Tabuu."

"That was the past," Snake told him, "This is the present. We don't want anyone dying so it's either do or die Link."

"..."

"But aren't we supposed to wait for Merlon?" Yoshi questioned innocently.

"He won't make it in time..." Mewtwo murmured. He was standing in the corner of the room with his eyes closed, "Some of us have to finish this now."

There was a long pause before Ash finally spoke.

"Mewtwo, you can see the future, right?" Ash questioned.

Mewtwo shook his head, "No, I can only read ones mind."

Ash stood up from his chair. Gary stood up as well trying to get his boyfriend to sit back down due to his injuries.

"Then how come you didn't read Pit's mind that first time?"

Mewtwo said nothing. The answer was quite obvious.

"Why Mewtwo? Why?"

"It's not that I didn't. I couldn't."

"Huh?"

"Something prevented me from reading his thoughts. The same goes for Sonic."

"Ash, sit back down. Your injury is going to open up again!" Gary told the Kanto Trainer.

Ash groaned as he sat back down but not before banging his fist on the table.

"Why I didn't see this coming?" Ash asked no one in general, "They were my best friends yet I didn't notice them suffering. And even when I asked what was wrong, they kept hiding stuff from me and yet...I couldn't figure out what it was unless they spelled it out to me. Even then, I might not have been listening, but..." Ash hid his eyes underneath his cap. Something shiny dropped from his eyes, "Now that all of this happened, I feel like the worse friend not being there for _**either**_ of them!"

No one didn't dare to speak if they didn't want to make the situation worse. Gary did his best to comfort his boyfriend but nothing worked as Ash continued to rant about being the worse friend someone could ever have. Not even little Pikachu could cheer up his trainer.

"And Pit even said I was a horrible friend! I didn't even watch over Sonic after he got raped! I just focused on my problems!"

"Ash, stop beating yourself up! It's not going to do anything!" Gary yelled as he finally had the courage to slap his boyfriend on the cheek shocking everyone in the room, "If you continue to say stuff that isn't true then I'll regret the day I fell in love with you!"

That was like a declaration of love. Ash looked away from his boyfriend slightly humiliated that he had talked some sense in him. On the bright side, the old Gary was coming back.

"Anyway," Saki began breaking the silence, "We should focus on matters like this later. We still need to bring Pit back."

"What are we going to do with him though?" Mario questioned.

"Master Hand should decide that. Not us," Isaac said simply.

More silence filled the room. Those who weren't Smashers seemed to be thinking more clearly in this situation than those who were Smashers.

"I think," Saki continued, "Most of us should go to retrieve Pit and some of us should stay here to protect the mansion and to protect Master and Crazy Hand."

"I agree with the assist trophy," DK announced.

Isaac nodded his head. Soon everyone in the room agreed. Mr. L smirked. This was perfect. If most of the Smashers left, then it would be easier to kill them all in one strike.

"Who is going to say behind though?" Samus questioned, "And before you saying. It's not going to be us ladies."

"The Pokémon are staying behind," Wolf said quickly and without thinking.

"What?" Lucario questioned in rage not at all happy with the decision. This was followed by a cry from Pikachu, Jigglypuff and the older Pichu brother and a groan from Mewtwo.

"You're injured," Wolf said simply, "And I'll regret sending you out there to battle."

"Wolf!"

"Lucario, you know what's best."

Lucario grunted but was forced to comply.

"And Dr. Mario is staying as well to take care of the wounded," Mario told his cousin, which the doctor calmed down and decided to listen.

"Kirby, stay here." Meta Knight ordered the pink puffball.

"Why?" Kirby asked as he whined.

"You are a very powerful Smasher," Meta Knight stated, "If we all fall in battle, I'll know that you'll still be alive and can avenge us all."

"Meta Knight..."

"All that training will finally come into play."

Kirby frowned as he slowly walked over to Yoshi who wasn't going to be left behind.

Ash was silent before he told Gary an answer that the Kanto Researcher did not want to hear, "You stay here too Gary."

Shigeru shook his head, "No! I'm going with you! Either we both go or we don't."

"I'm sorry Gary. I have to go. I have to convince Pit to come back to us. If I don't..." Ash didn't even want to go on with that sentence, "And you'll only going to get in the way."

Gary fumed, "What the hell do you mean by that? I can hold my own in battle."

"You almost got killed when we faced Giovanni!" Ash shouted.

"And when we fought those zombies, you almost died as well," Samus added, "That staff was taken from you because you weren't suited for battle."

"Samus!"

"Two against one Gary. You're staying and that's final!"

Gary shook his head in shock, "No, if I don't go...you'll die Ash...I can't lose you."

Ash stood up from his chair ignoring his boyfriend, "When are we leaving?"

"We're leaving now," Captain Falcon stated, "We don't have any time left to pack our things."

"I just need my shirt..."

Mewtwo used his psychic powers to bring Ash's usual clothes that the Pokémon Trainer put back on.

"Don't be reckless," Mewtwo stated.

"I won't," Ash said.

The Smashers then slowly walked out of the conference room one by one. Even those who were staying behind left. Ash, Gary and Pikachu stayed behind. Ash didn't bother looking at his boyfriend after what he said.

"Pika pi..." came the cry of his yellow Pokémon.

Ash frowned as he hid his eyes under his hat again, "Don't follow me Pikachu. You have to take care of Gary for me and if something were to happen to me...please become Gary's Pokémon."

The Pokémon Trainer knew that Pikachu was giving him the puppy-dog eyes while Gary was glaring daggers at the back of his head.

"I HOPE YOU DON'T COME BACK!" Gary screamed, "YOU BASTARD!"

Ash could only smile faintly as he opened the door of the conference room and slammed the door behind him as he left.

Pikachu watched as his trainer's boyfriend fell to the floor crying.

"Pika pi..."

* * *

"I can't believe you did that to him Red!" Peach shouted as the Smashers headed out the door.

"It was for the best...I guess..." Ash said sadly. Those words that Gary said stung him greatly. It hurt that much to leave the two that he loved the most and would die without them. But he had to save Pit or he would regret it.

"A little harsh in the end..." Snake mumbled.

It was then did Marth appear and crash into Yoshi who fell on top of Mario.

"Marth, watch where you're going!" Mario shouted as he pushed the green dinosaur off of him.

"Sorry, but have you guys seen Roy?" Marth questioned. He was in panic.

"No...why?"

"..."

"He must have went ahead of us," Link said quietly.

"We got to save him! I think Roy is..."

* * *

In Angel Land, something in the kitchen broke. Aqua was the first one to check up on Himeno. She gasped when she saw the green angel on the floor.

"Himeno, are you okay?"

Himeno groaned as a response, "No...I just felt a sudden jolt in my heart..."

"..."

Himeno seemed to be the only angel to know when something bad is going to happen. It came from being able to empathize with people most noticeably any of the angels of the royal bodyguards but mainly Pit. If she fainted because of the captain though, then something bad must be happening to him.

"you should get some rest..." Aqua mumbled, "I'll make the cake."

Himeno shook her head as she used Aqua's shoulder as support to get back up, "It's okay, I can finish this. You're not that good at cooking anyway Aqua..."

The blue angel wanted to drop the green angel right there. It wasn't suppose to be offensive but it was still enough to piss her off.

"..."

It's funny how Sun-Wong came rushing into the kitchen demanding to know if everyone was okay. The girls gave Sun-Wong a thumbs up before telling him to leave them alone.

"Did you...feel something...ominous?" Sun-Wong questioned.

Himeno nodded her head slowly, "Hai, I feel like Captain Pit is in trouble."

"...I'll ask Pepper to call him now but I bet he didn't bother inputting our phone numbers in phone yet."

"Speaking of Pepper, where is she?" Himeno questioned.

"it's been awfully quiet without that bird screwing up the place."

"I think...she went to her hideout," Sun-Wong answered.

"where is it?" Aqua asked quickly.

"I don't know. She and her friends change their secret base every other day."

Mcenche suddenly appeared behind Sun-Wong and said, "She with her friends debating on who should be with Captain Pit somewhere in the city of Angel Land..."

"What happened to you Mcenche?" Himeno asked in worry as she forgot about her pain.

"Uh...one of the Centurions flew over me with a mirror in hand...and it broke above me...I can't get the glass out of my hair..."

Himeno went over to the ice angel and forced him to sit down as she took the pieces of glass out of his hair. Aqua got her Rod of Water and used it to mop the floor since there wasn't a mop nearby. Sun-Wong stood near the door.

"Three misfortunes in one day. That not good..." Sun-Wong stated.

"what were they debating about?" Aqua asked.

"Which pairing is better...Ike/Pit or Link/Pit."

"no comment."

"It's stupid really. Yaoi fangirls..."

Roger suddenly appeared looking ready to pass out.

"You too?" Sun-Wong questioned.

"No, but I'm stupid enough to walk under a ladder."

"don't get cursed by the devil..." Aqua mumbled.

Roger said nothing as he left before they told him to get back to work.

"It seems like there is nothing but misfortune all day for all of us suddenly," Sun-Wong stated.

"I didn't feel anything..." Aqua mumbled.

Suddenly you can see three butterflies outside (every room in the palace has a window). Isaak came into the kitchen telling the royal bodyguards to be on their guard before walking off to finish preparing the presents for Li.

"That means Pepper will have bad luck now..." Sun-Wong stated.

As if on cue, Sun-Wong's cellphone range. He picked it up and heard Pepper crying on the other line.

"Pepper, where are you?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Away from the base..." He heard Pepper say, "I knew something bad would happen when I spilled the pepper chasing Chobi around...but to think that I got into a huge fight with Ian...Wright tried to stop us but...-sniff-"

"What was the fight about?"

"Ike/Pit and Link/Pit..."

Sun-Wong hung up the phone. He sighed in annoyance, "You were right about yaoi fangirls Mcenche."

"I'm always right Sun-Wong," he told him.

"But Ian is a guy..."

"He's still in the same category as Pepper, Himeno." Mcenche pointed out. "That's what happens when you're friends with her."

Aqua frowned. First Himeno falling and breaking a plate, Sun-Wong having this weird feeling, Mcenche having a mirror break before him, Roger walking under a ladder (which was his choice), Isaak seeing three butterflies and finally Pepper spilling pepper...something terrible was going to happen soon. She might as well report this to Palutena just to be safe.

* * *

_I can't escape myself..._

_(I can't escape myself)_

_So many times I've lied..._

_(So many times I've lied)_

_But there's still rage inside..._

_Somebody get me through this nightmare..._

_I can't control myself!_

* * *

**Me: TBC with 6605 words.**

**Yohko: Wow. That was short.**

**Me: This was one part of the flashbacks. Ike's flashback will be in the next chapter. Notes!**

**1. The Branded is a race in Fire Emblem that is neglected very similar to the Amail in this story. The Branded are half beroc (human) and half laguz (half animal).**

**2. I got The Law of Hell from The Law of Ueki anime. They never say this but every episode title has The Law of something. And the Law of Hell is basically obeying the laws of the underworld so if devils, demons and those sinful people who don't obey end up drowning in the river of...I forgot the name but it's the name of the river in Super Paper Mario. The one that Luigi fell into.**

**3. The Law of Heaven is similar to the Law of Hell as if angels don't obey the law, they will get shunned and likely sent to the underworld.**

**4. This is why Pit can't fly forever in this story. Breaking the Law of Heaven or Hell will make your child not be able to fly forever.**

**5. Tiff is from the Kirby of the Stars anime. She's the only smart Cappi who actually knows that DDD does a lot of crappy stuff to the village and is the one who can call upon the Warp Star. She gets along with Meta Knight very well mainly because they're both VERY intelligent.**

**Yohko: Yeah. Who knew Pit could be so...like...Lucy from Elfen Lied?**

**Me: Any Amail will act like Lucy from Elfen Lied. But if Lucy is that sadistic then it makes a lot of sense why Pit didn't want to tell anyone. And Li is the darkness in Pit's heart which explains why they look alike but have completely different personalities. It also explains why Li is so protective of Pit.**

**Yohko: Why?**

**Me: Because Pit is light and Li is dark. The darkness cannot live without Pit. But the voice in Pit's head is not Li. This is also why Li can't fall in love with anyone. Because Pit has every positive feeling while Li has every negative feeling. However, because Pit is an Amail, they can't help but feel dark emotions because of what their parents thought when they had them.**

**Yohko: So what type of Amail is Li?**

**Me: A very special Amail that was created by an Angel Amail. Li is Pit's sin. In the next chapter, you will learn of what happened to Ike in his world. I told people that this chapter would focus on Li but it didn't happen. I think I'll explain what happened to him in later chapters. This chapter was dedicated to Pit. Now I got some questions.**

**1. Where is Pit?**

**2. What happened to Ike that made him hate Amails? (I already said this in chapter 22.)**

**3. What happen to Roy?**

**4. Why were the royal bodyguards having all having a bad feeling?**

**With that said. Please review. I will now give you MY FRIEND CODE!**

**Yohko: Yay...**

**Me: My friend code is 1676-6037-3277. If you want my friend code, I have to know you on Deviant Art so I know I can trust you with it. And don't add me unless you give me your friend code. Also, if you suck at Brawl, I'm removing you off my list.**

**Yohko: What that means is to NOT stand in one place taunting or jumping off the edge or just standing there doing nothing.**

**Me: I hate this because whenever I'm gambling in the spectators section, the people ALWAYS commit suicide on purpose and that pisses me off. They make Pit and Sonic look bad. The people can't use Pit. His Angel Ring attack is not his only attack lame asses. Okay. Now I rant about Brawl.**

**Yohko: If you don't want to listen to her rant about Wii Fi, stop here now and review. Otherwise, continue.**

**Me: So I just recently got Wii Fi thanks to my dad who finally gave me two passwords for wireless internet. The first thing I did was go on Wii shopping channel. There, I bought Kid Icarus and Sin and Punishment like I said I would. I don't know how the hell to save in Kid Icarus though. Sin and Punishment is _HARD_ for me! Even on easy it's hard! You like have to shoot with the L button, move with the analog stick, aim with the control stick, and jump with R button. I can't hold those four buttons at once! I keep getting killed. I might seriously have to start over from level one at this rate.**

**Yohko: I think you just suck at shooting games.**

**Me: Be quiet. Anyway back to Brawl. I got six people registered already and only played three of them. They are Cloba, Zelina and XxNobodyNinjaxX or Austin. Cloba is the bomb with Yoshi. She pwns me half the time. I beat her the other half. And then I really haven't played Zelina or Austin long enough to fully know their skill level. Plus, I don't want to insult them.**

**And then spectating is annoying because people lose on purpose for you to lose your coins. I gamble for the stickers because there is a bonus mode in which you win, you get a prize of double cash, triple cash, a bunch of small, medium or large stickers or a trophy. I try to get the trophy but I think I can get all the stickers by gambling.**

**But the good thing about having Wii Fi is that you send stages, replays and pictures to your friends. You can also send pictures, stages, and replays to the whole world...not like you win a prize or anything.**

**But the stages Cloba send me are fun and now I'm trying to get Jet the Hawk and Mr. L trophy.**

**That's it...oh! I FINALLY got Fire Emblem Path of Radiance and now I hate the girl who wrote the strategy guide online. Whenever I follow her advice, someone ALWAYS dies. The first time I read that guide, Boyd died because I sent him away from Titania because the guide said, "Boyd will kill all the guys with the lances." Instead. He gets killed by the guy with the lance. That's why I had to use Ike and Oscar to help him out and have Titania clear all the enemies on the bottom of the map on her own which she has no problem doing. She is my strongest character. That guide book is such a lier saying not to use her. I use her because it saves me the potions. And then the recent battle, it said to send Boyd, Rolf, Mist, and Ilyana to the north to fight the pirates and have Ike, Mia, Oscar, Soren, and Rhys to the south to clear the stage and have Titania do nothing. The Laguz are ordered to go north where the pirates are and wait for three turns until Marcia joins you. This is what happens...THE BOSS KILLED SOREN! I was SO pissed when that happened. I had to start ALL over because of that and I lost all the EXP for Ike and Mia. The second time around I switched my strategy. Titania, Boyd, Rolf, Ilyana, Mist and Oscar go north to fight the pirates and Ike, Mia, Soren, Rhys and the Laguz go south to fight the boss. Because I was rushing to get through the stage, the Laguz killed every enemy on the bottom, but they don't kill everything Ike and Mia had the finishing blows and Soren just stood there casting magic and killing nobody. It took longer for Marcia to reach Ike and talk to him in order to join but I had her do nothing. She's so weak it isn't even funny. I then had Lethe fight the boss and she took him down to 3 HP. The boss then was trying to be a smart ass and kill Soren AGAIN, but Soren was ready this time. Soren KILLED the boss the second time around and got all the EXP and the pirate thing was the same as the last time around. I now move on to the next round but I'm lazy and don't want to do that now, so...**

**That's it. Please review. I think this is the last chapter before school starts since I'm going to get my hair done tomorrow. Ja ne! **

**And...I didn't get say hooray having over 200 reviews...but this is what I want to say. I have OVER 9000 hits!**

**Yohko: -rolls eyes-**

**Me: Ja ne! **

_**So I had to add the reference to Icarus. You know the Greek myth of a boy who wanted to fly toward the sun. He managed to do that with wings that was made but when he flew too close to the sun, his wings burned and he tumbled toward the earth and died when he hit the ground. It's more poetic for Li to mention it. **_

**_I mentioned that there's a difference between the old Gary and the new Gary in this story. When I get to that chapter in this story, I'll probably add a whole new scene. _**

**_And I couldn't help but notice that Ash's dilemma in this scene is the same thing that he suffered when concerning Trip in Seizensetsu. I'm just glad that Ash didn't do things on his own in Seizensetsu so far. _**


	28. Lost Trust

**Lost Trust**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, Pepper, Li, Abbigale, Queen Neptune, Prince Pluto, Emperor Apollo, Queen Hinata, Queen Zoe, Prince Henry, Queen Crystal, Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter and the little bat Hoshi-Tsuki but not who he is. Zelina belongs to Zelina56. I also own Nina, Serenade, Ian and Wright.**

**Summary: A trip down memory lane explains a dark part of Ike's life after restoring peace to his world. The cause of the destruction of Crimea again...is none other than Li and others. Will remembering the past be too much for Ike and will this ruin his relationship with Pit?**

**Me: I got plenty of information about Soren, Mist, Rolf and Princess Elincia. Thank you Bitbybooth, Rayestar Ikina, and Zelina56 for giving me information on Ike's soldiers, tips on the games and more important, information about Soren, Mist, Rolf and Princess Elincia who will be playing a huge role in Ike's past. Enjoy the chapter all of you. You will be shocked at Ike's decision in the end. This chapter will be told in two POVs.**

Chapter 28: Lost Trust

* * *

_I remember that day perfectly. It was a bright morning in Crimea. We just defeated Ashnard and his army and were celebrating our victory. Other nations were also starting to come together if you don't count the Beroc trying to be friends with the Laguz of course. It was just where nations that were friends with Crimea trying to rebuild the wonderful nation that the Daein nation destroyed._

_Some of my members were not really fond of celebrating but this was a one time opportunity since we didn't get to do it right away with everything that we mercenaries had to do._

_I allowed Mist and Rolf (or rather Boyd and Oscar) to go with Soren to Crimea to get everything they needed for the celebration. Soren didn't seem the least bit happy when I sent him with the kids though, but what can I say? He had to learn how to get along with people because he couldn't just cling to me forever._

_I ordered Marcia and Jill to keep an eye on them in case one of them started something which I seriously doubt that they would. Those air units were very useful._

_And then everyone else was getting ready. Titania was scolding Boyd since he was slacking off. Oscar was in the kitchen doing most of the cooking. Rhys was going around helping anyone that got injured doing their job but getting injured in some way. Then here was Mia bossing certain people around which was somewhat amusing._

_I was planning on scolding Shinon and Gatrie for doing whatever they were doing with each other which wasn't following my orders. I would have if Stefan didn't stop me for a conversation. Seriously, I do not understand this guy._

_"So what made you decide a celebration all of a sudden?" he asked._

_I had to think about that one but when I did I replied, "I guess I wanted something that would get everyone's mind off of our job. I mean...we defeated Ashnard and brought peace to Tellius again, but we went straight to work after that. So...for one day, I thought that everyone should just have fun and actually congratulate each other for everything that person has done...that sounded stupid..."_

_"No, that is reasonable enough." Stefan told me. He really was confusing. I mean, I know I didn't make any sense so why did he insist that I did?_

_"..."_

_"So Ike, have you thought of settling down?"_

_That question came out of the blue, "What?"_

_"Have you decided which woman you would take as your bride when you retire one day?"_

_I shook my head. This question was so random yet too soon, "N-No! Why would I think about something like that?"_

_"Come on. You got to like one of these lovely ladies."_

_I glared at the master-swordsmen, "Who are you? Are you Gatrie in disguise?"_

_"No. It's Stefan and it would be nice if you told me who you liked."_

_I eyed him. He was onto something, "And for your information, I don't like anyone to that point so you can drop the subject before I give you something to do."_

_Stefan sighed, "If that's the case, you don't mind me taken Soren, will you?"_

_I fell on my back (since we were both sitting their on the grass) the instant I heard that. I knew I was angry but I didn't know how angry I was._

_Stefan laughed seeing the look on my face, "Oh, that's why you're not interested in any of the women here."_

_"You better stay away from Soren."_

_"Okay. He's your boyfriend. I'll leave him alone."_

_"...We're not dating. I just don't need you harassing him."_

_Stefan sighed, "Oh, so you're just the overprotective parent. You're no fun."_

_"You want to know what your assignment is now?"_

_Stefan stood up and smiled a devilish smile. Oh how did it look similar to Oscar's grin._

_"I don't want to know. I have something more important to do commander so I'll take my leave now."_

_He bowed to me and then walked away. I would never understand that guy. Still, I don't know why I got all mad over him mentioning Soren. It was a shocker to learn that he way gay or bisexual or whatever but..._

_I saw clouds hovering overhead. It seemed like it was about to rain._

_"Great...the celebration is ruined..." I mumbled to myself._

* * *

_Tellius was going through a rain-shadow which was very rare these days. While it was drizzling where the Greil Mercenaries were, it was perfectly sunny in the kingdom of Crimea. Everyone was moving on with life again like before Daein invaded the nation. That life would be ruined again for what was going to happen._

_Soren was not amused being the one to take care of the kids while they shopped for supplies not only for the party, but other things as well. It was a bad idea to give Mist most of the money that they earned from saving Tellius. She would surely spend all of it. This was why Rolf was with her, but he wasn't doing a good job. Soren didn't even bother. He just wanted Ike to suffer dearly for sending him on this "mission" by not informing him how much they spent and how much money will be needed to pay for any damage that they done during mercenary missions. It was perfect._

_"Mist, I don't think we need that," he heard Rolf tell Mist._

_What Mist had in her hand was a ribbon. A pink ribbon to be exact. Soren's eyebrow twitched at the sight of that evil color._

_"But it would look so cute on-"_

_Mist didn't get to finish because Soren rudely interrupted, "Put the things we don't need back and let's go. We don't need to diddle-daddle anymore than we already have."_

_Mist pouted, "You're no fun. I was going to buy this for you."_

_Soren looked at her like she was an idiot, "And why would I wear that?"_

_Mist smiled, "Because my brother would like it."_

_Soren felt his cheeks light up slightly, "I will never wear something like that."_

_"Don't you want to impress my brother though?" she asked innocently._

_"Mist, I think it's best if you don't continue this conversation," Rolf mumbled as he saw the angry look on the wind mage's face._

_"But my brother loves Soren just as much as Soren loves Ike!" Mist exclaimed oblivious to the attention she would bring._

_"I do not like him!" Soren stuttered. His face was completely red now._

_Mist sighed in defeat, "If you won't wear the pink one, at least wear the black one."_

_Ike's sister held up a black ribbon. It looked way better than the pink one._

_"I won't wear anything that embarrassing," Soren told her but it was in a whisper now._

_"We'll go home now if you let me buy it for you," Mist told him, "Please?"_

_"Fine...dammit...I'm still not wearing it!"_

_The tactician allowed Mist to buy the black ribbon as well as every other thing that was needed for the decorations which included beer, more food for Oscar to cook, more beer, party items that were made for that century only and more beer...wait that was already mentioned! The store owner asked who was the adult around here since he wouldn't allow Mist or Rolf to buy it. They both pointed to Soren who was telling them to hurry up. Upon seeing him though, the store owner allowed them to buy all the items._

_Once they left the store, Mist dragged the two guys to the nearest place which was the library. She forced Soren to put on the black ribbon. He gave up because she was so annoying and he was getting a headache from her yapping._

_"Ah, you look so cute!" Mist squealed._

_"I don't do cute..." Soren murmured in an unenthusiastic voice._

_"It does suit you though," Rolf said politely._

_"Not you too..."_

_The two kids laugh. Soren could only sigh. Sure he loved Ike, but the bluenette couldn't love him that way. He had too many suitors that were better for him. Furthermore, Ike couldn't love a Branded like him. Sure Soren told the son of Greil that he was a Branded and Ike didn't care about his race. Soren was still Soren to him. It made the wind mage happy, but he knew deep down that they wouldn't be together in the end for many reasons._

_There was suddenly an earthquake that stopped his thoughts and everyone's happiness. It was a huge one. Rolf and Mist instantly fell to the ground protecting their heads with their hands dropping all the bags they were carrying while Soren continued to stand. What could be causing an earthquake so strong?_

_The earthquake eventually came to a stop._

_"Are you two okay?" Soren asked them._

_The two shook their head in response. Soren frowned. It suddenly got too quiet. What could have possibly made everything still?_

_Soren made the gesture of the two to stay inside while he checked what was happening outside, but the kids didn't listen and followed him._

_Outside, the sky was purple. People with black or purple wings were flying around with spears, javelins and pitch forks swooping down and killing anyone they saw. They weren't the only ones causing problems. Bats were also flying everywhere sucking the blood from the people. There were also green demons of some sort as well as white creatures that seemed to be robots._

_Crimea was under attack again, but by whom?_

_"This is terrible!" Mist exclaimed, "We got to warn my brother right away!"_

_It was easier said than done. The demons were blocking the way._

_Are these Crow Laguz? Soren asked himself. No. They look less like humans. They must be of a different race...but which one..._

_It was a good thing Rolf had his trusty Rolf's Bow with him. A demon was coming their way. He took an arrow and fired it at the demon killing it instantly._

_"We might have to fight through them Soren..." Rolf murmured sounding unsure of himself._

_Soren scoffed as he took the front lines defending the two kids with his wind magic. They had to make it out of this alive._

* * *

_"THERE'S TROUBLE!"_

_Marcia was really loud but it was for her own good. All the Greil Mercenaries heard her shouting. I asked her what's up but she didn't have to answer because she pointed in the direction toward Crimea. The sky was purple there and purple things were raining from the sky and into the capital._

_"What the hell is that?" Boyd asked._

_Marcia shook her head, "I don't know but Princess Elincia is in danger."_

_"And just when we finally thought this war was over..." Mia murmured._

_"I don't think it's the Daein troops at all," I told her._

_Rhys suddenly came running. He was completely out of breathe. He shouldn't even be running due to his health._

_"Rhys what is it?" I asked him._

_"It's Mist! She hasn't come back!"_

_"WHAT?" I yelled._

_"Rolf and Soren haven't come back either," Titania added as she appeared on horseback behind the bishop, "Jill is going to get them now but she might not come back because...the area is completely blocked by creatures I have never seen before."_

_"DAMN!"_

_I should have known something bad would happen if I let Soren and the kids go alone into the city. Now not only were they in danger but also Princess Elincia from this force we haven't heard of. I turned to my army and ordered, "Gather your weapons! We are going to protect Crimea! We are not going to have our hard work go to waste!"_

* * *

_Damn! I knew I shouldn't have trusted that man! When I become the Queen of Twilight and met Lived Twilight and took care of him for seven years, he comes in acting as a victim and Lived and I were foolish enough to take him in and heal him. It was a mistake I regret. He instantly showed his dark side and lied to Lived saying that the people he served under, the Goddess named Palutena and the royal bodyguards didn't care about him anymore, Lived snapped right their and decided to obey him and not listen to me. I took care of him for seven years and just like that, I lost him. It must be the Amail blood in him. And yes, I did know what an Amail was but I accept that race as well as every other race since the Amail are not bad people but this man, he made Lived seem like a bad person especially what's happening now._

_He captured this two dimensional figure and then used him to create and army and then he persuaded this robot and his friends to join him in obliterating every world. Now, that man is searching for a body which he won't be able to use._

_So he attacks this peaceful place calls Tellius. It seemed like this world had just finished a war with the good side winning and were going to celebrate. Now instead of raining tears of joy, it was raining tears of blood. The people wouldn't last long with an unknown army attacking them._

_I followed that man into the shadows. The bastard turned me back into an imp when I tried to stop Li from obeying him and I'm going to have my revenge when I return to my human form. I don't know when, but it will happen._

_He infiltrates the castle; with everyone so frantic, they don't bother looking out for their Queen at the moment since they are too busy fending off for themselves. It was when he entered the room did I realize that these people wouldn't go down easily. The Queen already had a sword ready to attack the bastard._

_"Who are you?" she asked as she pointed her sword at him._

_"I am the leader of this army, Tsusuki and I have come for a body that will allow me live in any world."_

_The Queen didn't buy it, "If that is the reason, why would you attack my kingdom?"_

_"It will sort out the weak from the strong. I'll find a body from this pathetic bunch eventually, but my reason for greeting you..." Tsusuki took out a dark blade, "Is to assassinate the ruler of this world. Without her, the people will fall apart."_

_The Queen shook her head, "I am not the only one, but I will not allow you to kill me without a fight."_

_This women was strong. She would fight him to the death but in the end she would lose unless reinforcements came. The only way to stop this fight was to stop Lived from doing any more damage to the people. So I disappeared into the darkness._

* * *

_That mission took me outside. Lived was sitting on top of the leader of the robot who was dressed in green and looked like a black mage. He was enjoying the slaughter of people. This was not the Lived I knew. He wouldn't listen to me, so I would have to attract his attention._

_I went to the streets of the capital to search for anyone who was alive. I found three people fighting back or rather two. One of them was a girl and she was healing the wounds of the other two boys. One of the boys fought from a distance with a bow and arrow. The other fought with wind magic. They were holding off really well but the army kept coming._

_I noticed that the archer was getting tired fast. He collapsed to his knees._

_"Rolf, are you okay?" the girl asked in concern._

_"I'm okay...but...there are too many of them...we won't make it..." the boy whined. He was losing hope._

_"Stop whining and continue shooting," the older male told the boy, "If we don't make it out of this alive, then Ike won't forgive us!"_

_This Ike person. Maybe if I went to him...then..._

_"It's no use Soren, he's too tired to continue," the girl said as she healed him._

_The older male shook his head in annoyance and was casting more magic possibly to protect them all. He wouldn't last long on his own._

_I saw in the air a girl riding on a dragon of some sort. She was heading toward them but she was too busy fighting the demons. The older male took notice of her but didn't seem happy._

_"She won't make it in time..." I told myself, "They'll die when she gets to them. I guess I have to step in if I want to end this."_

_I did just that. I used what little weak magic I had to repel the army of demons that were coming toward them. The wind mage stopped his magic immediately and turned around to see me. The two kids did as well and they were shocked._

_"What? Haven't you seen an imp before?" I asked them in an annoyed tone as I crossed my arms._

_"Who are you?" the boy asked._

_"...I am Midna. Queen of the Twilight Realm. I am not of this world and this army that is attacking you is not of this world either."_

_I seemed to have confused both of the kids but the wind mage understood what I said. At least I wouldn't have to do a lecture._

_"You repelled them so easily..." he muttered, "How many more times can you do that?"_

_I sighed, "As long as the sky is purple, I can use it as many times as I want."_

_The older man nodded. He then looked at the boy with the green hair and told me this, "Take Rolf and get out of the nation. Follow him to the Greil Mercenary Base. That is where Commander Ike is. He'll know what to do in a situation like this. Tell him to hurry."_

_The boy looked at the wind mage like he was crazy, "W-What? I can't leave you two!"_

_"You'll only be a burden to us if you stay here," the wind mage told him harshly, "Besides, you're the fastest one of us three. You should be able to make it there. Chances are that Ike and everyone else is coming this way. You can report the situation."_

_"What makes you think I'll take him?" I asked provoking him._

_"Is this really the time for stuff like this?" the wind mage asked harshly, "You either go take him and run to tell Commander Ike or I'll kill you right here."_

_He was good at getting people to do what they wanted. I turned toward the girl, "But what about the girl?"_

_"I need her for this battle," the older man told me, "Without a healer, I'd be dead right now."_

_The girl nodded her head, "I can take care of myself."_

_I sighed as I glanced at the boy, "When this is over, you better award me."_

_With that said, I used my dark magic to create an opening pushing any demon aside. The boy gave one last look at his comrades and ran through the path I created. Nothing could touch us._

_"So kid, what's your name?" I asked him as we ran through the streets of the nation._

_"I'm Rolf...and I'm a Greil Mercenary," he answered._

_"A mercenary at a young age?"_

_"Yes, and Mist is a mercenary too, and so is Soren."_

_He was referring to those two we left behind. Both were very brave despite looking so young._

_"Is this Ike person a strong man?" I asked him._

_Rolf nodded his head, "Of course. He is the reason why Tellius is living in peace now. He stopped the war."_

_"I see. Well...this is going to be interesting..."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Nothing. Hang on! I'm going to increase your speed now."_

_With that said, I increased his speed instantly. It wouldn't take long for him to reach this Ike person._

* * *

_We didn't get far. Once we made it to the borders of Crimea, something was preventing us from going any farther. Reyson said it was an invisible barrier of some sort. He was the only one that could go through the barrier. This pissed us off. Our comrades were in danger and we can't get past this invisible thing. I might have went Aether on it, if we didn't see Rolf coming at us at fast speed. He was being chased by these creatures with black wings. Were they crow Laguz?_

_"Coming through!"_

_Rolf shatter the barrier because of his speed, but that resulted in him tripping in front of his two brothers._

_"Oww..."_

_Rhys instantly went to help him. Shinon shot and killed the creature instantly with his infamous sniper skills._

_"Rolf, are you okay?" Oscar asked in a concerned tone to his little brother._

_"I am..." Rolf mumbled._

_"Where are Soren and Mist?" I asked. I couldn't help but worry about those two more. It was good that Rolf was okay but..._

_"They're still fighting..." Rolf told me, "They told me to leave them and warn you about what was going on inside."_

_"How bad is it in there?"_

_"Really bad," said a voice. We turned around and saw an imp of some sort, "Demons, bats and robots are killing everyone they see. If this keeps up, this nation will be lost but it won't stop here. They'll attack every nation until this world falls into darkness."_

_This thing wasn't making any sense. She could tell that we didn't get what she was saying, so she ended up pointing toward Crimea._

_"You should hurry. They won't last long."_

_Did she have to tell us that? I knew those closest to me were in danger and if we didn't act fast._

_I heard my comrades call out to me since I didn't wait for them. Only the imp was able to keep up with me. They all followed me nonetheless._

* * *

_I got ahead of this Ike person. There was no time for introductions because those that were fighting back would be a likely victim to Tsusuki. We would speak when this was over. Using my dark powers, I made it to where the two magic users were in the nick of time. I couldn't do anything though because my powers were very limited and the stupid devils took notice of me. They threw their pitch forks at me. All I could do is hide in the shadows to avoid being impaled. They mocked me as they continued what they were doing._

_I witnessed the devils getting bows and arrows now. The crafty devils shot that dragon the girl with the red hair out of the sky. She came crashing to the ground. They then ganged up on her. Her commander better hurry up and save her now._

_That wasn't the only problem. The healing girl was attacked from behind by one of the green demons. The wind mage killed it, but it was too late. Another devil came from behind and captured the girl with his talons._

_"MIST!" I heard him cry out._

_"AAHHHHHHH!" the girl screamed as the devil ascended higher into the sky. The wind mage couldn't get to her because the green demons kept multiplying at a high speed._

_I focused my powers ready to shoot the devil down...but if I did, then the girl would surely die from being that high._

_It seemed useless for these rebels. It was then did I see an arrow fly through the air and pierce the the devil in the head killing it instantly. The girl fell through the air only to land on top of the white Pegasus. The girl riding the Pegasus then slowly flew to where the guy who shot the arrow was. The Greil Mercenaries were here._

_The Paladins were the ones that led the attack slashing, hacking, stabbing and piercing anything in their path. The half humans were right behind them attacking with their claws. The only half human that wasn't attacking was the one that looked like an angel. He stayed in the back with the rest of the mages doing some sort of chant._

_Ike ran over to the girl riding the Pegasus and the sniper first._

_"Mist, are you okay?" he asked in a worried tone,_

_The girl hugged him tightly, "Ike, I was so scared."_

_"It's okay. You're with me now."_

_The hug quickly ended when she told Ike about the wind mage. That got his focus to the wind mage who was being pushed back farther and farther due to the demons multiplying and the devils regrouping._

_"Marcia, do you think you can protect Mist?" Ike asked the Falcon Knight._

_"You don't have to ask me Commander Ike," the girl told him, "Just go to him."_

_"Yeah...go..." the sniper mumbled in an unenthusiastic voice._

_"Thanks you two."_

_Ike ran into the crowd of demons._

_"Be careful brother!" his sister told him._

_When I saw Ike swing his sword, I imagine Link hacking at Zant's minions all over again. His determination to save his friends and his nation was strong. It was truly smashing to see him kill his opponents in one hit and supporting his units. Everyone else was doing great as well. They were simply amazing._

_I couldn't focus on their fighting skills now. I had to see if that wind mage would be okay._

_My worse fears came when I looked up and saw that Lived and the green robot staring down at the Greil Mercenaries. Lived was disgusted as the robot showed no emotion in his eyes._

_The sniper fired an arrow at the two. The green robot dodged it. Lived was not amused. I was thinking of how foolish the sniper was._

_"Pathetic human..." I heard him say, "Die with the rest of them."_

_He fired a dark devil ball at the sniper. It was so fast that he couldn't dodge it. The attack hit him head on. He crashed into this guy wearing a bucket of armor._

_"Shinon, are you okay?" the armored knight asked the sniper._

_"Damn...let my guard down..."_

_The general examined his comrades injuries. He was bleeding from the arm down, "Don't even think of moving. Rhys is coming over to heal your wounds."_

_"Stop worrying about me Gatrie. I have a Vulnerary right here."_

_"Save it. He's coming now."_

_The Bishop got to work with healing the sniper's wounds. I turned toward Lived. He wasn't going to be attacking again unless provoked._

_I saw the orange cat turn back into a human and support the red head girl. The blue tiger turned back into a human as well and was using his superhuman strength to carry the dragon away. A green tiger was helping him out as well._

_"I don't need help from a sub-...Laguz like you..." I heard the red head girl protest._

_"I don't want to help a hun...Beroc either, but if I let you die, Commander Ike won't be happy." The cat girl said._

_They both seemed really close despite their choice of words. I wouldn't address them as a couple but still._

_It was amazing that most of the enemies were cleared out in the main square in sixteen minutes. If the Greil Mercenaries were this strong, then the whole planet is probably just as strong. The Queen of this nation was a strong one as well. Tsusuki won't find a body in this world._

_I decided it was time for me to tell Lived to withdraw forces since they weren't going to win anyway. I flew up to the dark angel directly and said, "Please stop this Lived. You and the Ancient Minister know that this world is too strong for Tsusuki to crush."_

_Lived looked at me with sad eyes. He shook his head furiously, "I can't disobey Tsusuki...the only one who loves me..."_

_"That's bullshit Li! You know as well as I do that your captain, goddess and the royal bodyguards love you more than that man! He's lying to you! He's just using you! When you become useless to him, he'll kill you! It's common sense Lived!"_

_"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!"_

_"Is that what you're going to say to the women who raised you for SEVEN FUCKING YEARS?"_

_I knew I shouldn't of had snapped at him, but for him to just forget about that was just jacked up. I got what I deserved when he ordered the green robot to fire at me. I was hit directly and went down. Luckily the wind mage caught me in his arms._

_"...Thanks?"_

_"You're pretty idiotic to just go up to the leader and tell him to stop," he said in a mocking tone._

_I pouted as I got away from his grip. I was limping and that wasn't a good thing, "He's not the leader...the true villain...is in the castle..." I said._

_His eyes widened, "What?"_

_"Lived is only the decoy. The one that is commanding him is inside the castle trying to assassinate the Queen."_

_The wind mage said nothing._

_"Soren!"_

_He turned around to see Ike running toward him. I saw a small smile appear on his face._

_"You're late," he said coldly. It didn't match his facial expression though._

_"Sorry, I Got held up over there," Ike told him._

_"I think I'm going to be sick..." I mumbled. I thought I knew what was coming next._

_"Ike, don't worry about me. You should focus on getting to the castle. Elincia is in danger."_

_Ike nodded his head, "Understood, but are you sure you're okay Soren. You might have overdid it."_

_"I'm fine Ike. Just do your job in protecting Crimea again."_

_Ike smiled, "Okay."_

_I saw the wind mage's cheeks turn bright pink. God I'm good!_

_"Soren, you should go where Rhys is and recover your strength. You did good for today."_

_"Okay..."_

_They had a chance to have a happy ending...but I saw the look in Lived's eyes. He was communicating telepathically with the bastard. An evil grin formed on his face._

_"Watch out!" I cried._

_It was too late. Lived was just too god damn fast for both of them to react in time. The green robot started shooting at the two. While we could dodge that easily, it separated Soren from Ike. That was when Lived swooped in and seized the wind mage. I tried to stop him, but Li fired a dark energy ball at me sending me into the wall causing a hole in it._

_"SOREN!" Ike yelled._

_Soren tried to use his wind magic to counter attack, but Li was surrounded by a barrier that prevented anyone else from using magic. That bastard Tsusuki must have casted it._

_"The Master needs a body now. You'll have to be the one instead of that Queen."_

_Soren was confused at Lived's words. He had a reason to. It was like a riddle to him._

_Li spread his wings and flew toward the castle taking Soren with him. I tried to get up but I used up all my energy. I couldn't chase him anymore unless someone healed me. Ike on the other hand was furious and chased after him. The green robot tried to stop him by shooting lasers at him but Ike dodged him all. He almost hit the green robot with a powerful attack. I think it was called Aether. The green robot instantly saw the risk of attacking the leader of the Greil Mercenaries and stopped his attacks in order for Ike to continue the chase. Li was just too fast though and Ike would eventually tire out._

_What I like about that girl on the Pegasus is that she brought Ike's sister along with her in order to heal me. She dropped the girl off and then gave chase to Ike. I was surprised that she would heal a complete stranger._

_"Why would you help me?" I asked her weakly._

_"You're not evil like these creatures. I sense kindness and integrity in you," she said in a soothing voice, "And you helped Rolf escaped and guided by brother here to help us. You can't be able if you did that much for us."_

_I smiled weakly. She reminded me somewhat of Zelda before that incident with Ganondorf and Link at the karaoke party._

_"Thank you very much."_

* * *

_Damn! I let my guard down for one minute and then that crow Laguz or whatever you call it kidnaps Soren in front of my eyes. He's not going to get away with this!_

_That green thing was pissing me off shooting light beams at me. I would have killed it if it got any closer to me. I think that thing took the hint and backed off into the distance where I couldn't reach it. My target was too far away from me though, and these legs were giving up on me. Legs, don't give up on me now!_

_"Commander Ike!"_

_Perfect timing. Marcia comes with her Pegasus and tells me to get on so we can pursue that boy. I do just that and off we went._

_"Ike," Marcia began, "When this is over, "I better see you confessing to Soren."_

_"W-What?"_

_"We all know about your feelings for him, so just say it before you lose him for good!"_

_I didn't want to take her advice but it might have been a good idea nonetheless._

* * *

_Li saw that Ike and his Falcon Knight were catching up to him. He wasn't moving that fast because the damn mage as weighing him down greatly. His squirming wasn't helping either. He couldn't knock him out because then it would take him that long to wake up and they didn't have all day._

_"Ike's going to catch up to you," Soren told the dark angel, "So you might want to give up now and spare yourself the drama."_

_Li gave a rather scary look to the wind mage, "Don't try me. I won't hesitate to kill you. There are better, more cooperative hosts than you."_

_Soren kept quiet. One wrong move and he was dead and judging from the distance that Ike and Marcia were from him, they wouldn't catch him in time. His skull would crack._

_"That's better."_

_Li picked up the speed and flew to the castle. The Falcon Knight chased after them only for them to crash into an invisible barrier._

_"Not another one!" Marcia cried out. She didn't like it that she was crashing into this stuff._

_"Dammit! Soren!"_

* * *

_Upon seeing Li's return, the boss stopped his swordplay with the Queen of Crimea. She was good but he was obviously superior to her. He was only toying with her to give her the thoughts that she could defeat him and saver her nation. He withdrew his sword confusing her._

_"That will be enough today your highness," he mocked "My slave already found someone that I can use to my advantage."_

_Elincia didn't withdraw her sword though._

_"Are you running away?" she questioned._

_"No. It's called die another day. My sweet, show me the vessel."_

_Li crashed into the room holding Soren captive. The dark angel had his Masumune at Soren's throat. Elincia noticed who the wind mage was immediately and pointed her sword at Tsusuki._

_"What do you plan to do with him?"_

_"Something you will not be able to witness my fair maiden."_

_Li frowned. Soren noticed that the dark angel was shivering slightly showing a sign of weakness. If he could just weaken him mentally then he might be able to..._

_"Αρμοδιότητες Ω της σκοτεινής..." the dark angel began to chant, "Στείλτε αυτή την φτωχή ψυχή στον τάφο. Σας καλώ...SHADE!"_

_Dark energy emerged from the tip of Li's double edge sword. He pointed it upwards and the attack did the rest as it locked on to the Queen of Crimea and fired. She didn't have enough time to move out of the way as she was hit by the attack resulting in everything exploding around her thus causing an earthquake._

_"ELINCIA!"_

_Li showed no remorse in attacking her. Tsusuki just laughed bitterly as he disappeared into the darkness ordering Li to do it out of reach of the humans._

_"...She's still alive..." Li murmured in Soren's ears surprising him, "I couldn't do it..."_

_"If you hate this so much, why aren't you stopping it?"_

_"You wouldn't understand...I lost everything for protecting the ones I loved..."_

_Soren was indeed puzzled. How could you lose something if you protected it. Possibly..._

_Li opened a portal into the darkness and threw Soren in there before jumping in himself._

* * *

_Ike and Marcia finally caught up to Li only to realize that there was another barrier in the way. They circled around the previous barrier and now they had to do the same._

_"Soren, hang on!" Ike shouted._

_Li looked at the mercenary and frowned, "It's too late. He's a goner."_

_Ike wasn't going to give up. He did the thing that made people think he was crazy. He jumped off of the Pegasus with Rangell in his hand._

_"Idiot!" Marcia shouted._

_Soren who was bounded to in a ring of darkness over the castle saw Ike jump off and called out his name._

_What happened next will be carved into Ike's heart for the rest of his life. _

_He took Masumune and stabbed Soren in the heart. Time stopped right there for all three mercenaries._

_Soren should have saw it coming, but he seriously thought that Li didn't have the guts to murder. His blood dripped from his mage outfit to the ground where it landed on the bloody street. Li clenched his jaws as he pulled the sword out. The darkness that was surrounding Soren disappeared as his body fell toward the earth._

_"SOREN!" Ike screamed as he forced his way down to earth to catch Soren before he was killed._

_Li saw how courageous that the leader of the Greil Mercenary was to go after the wind mage and being foolish to leave himself wide open for an attack. It was touching yet pitiful for a human. There was no way a human could love someone that much._

_"You will suffer just as much as I did..." Li murmured as he disappeared into the dark portal. The barrier that was around him disappeared and Marcia was able to fly through. There was no need though. She had to catch her commander before they both died._

_Ike didn't care if he lost either Rangell or his life from the fall but he had to save Soren. He reached a hand for him. In fairytales, the victim that was falling would always try to reach out to their prince charming. That didn't happen here. Soren's body was motionless and kept falling. Ike forced himself to fall faster and eventually made it to the point where he could pull Soren and hold him close. He did that, but when he did, his eyes widened in horror. His body was too cold._

_"No...Soren...don't..."_

_Ike was too focused on holding onto Soren tightly that he didn't realize that both were close to death because they almost came in contact with the ground. If Marcia didn't swoop down on her Pegasus and save them, they might have their head split open._

_"Don't do something reckless like that again Commander Ike," Marcia scolded._

_Ike wasn't listening. He was too focus on Soren. When the pink haired girl saw the condition of her comrade, she quickly told her commander to calm down. He wouldn't. Soren lost too much blood during the fall. The sword went through his body and left a hole where his heart was. His heart was still there though._

_"Oh God, Soren, please don't die!" he turned to Marcia, "Please get Rhys here now!"_

_Marcia didn't dare disobey her commander. She got on her Pegasus and soared through the sky as fast as she could. She wouldn't make it in time with the devils that were attacking her._

_Ike set Soren on the ground softly and tried to wake him. He continued telling him that he was going to get through this when he wasn't._

_"Please Soren, don't die! Please!"_

_To Ike's amazement, Soren was able to open his eyes slowly, but they were near the point where they would be devoid of life. The tactician saw the tears that were running down his commander's cheeks. Ike didn't cry even when his father died, so why was he crying now, and for him?_

_"Ike..."_

_"Soren! You're alive! Thank God."_

_Soren's eye went back to being half opened, "No...this is it for me Ike..."_

_Ike was started beyond belief, "What are you saying Soren? Rhys is going to get here and you'll be okay. You're come back to the Greil Mercenaries and be your usual self."_

_Soren forced himself to smile. He rarely did but since this would be his last moments, he might as well finish it with showing his commander his peaceful look before he was laid to rest._

_"Thank you Ike..." he began weakly, "for being my friend. You were the only one who cared for me when I was left to die...and you are still the only one...who cares for me now...even though...I am...a Branded..."_

_"Stop talking nonsense Soren and save your strength! You're going to make it out of this alive!"_

_Soren shook his head slowly. He felt something warm fall from his eyes to his cheeks. Was he crying again?_

_"There's something...I needed to tell you...Ike...I wanted to tell you this a long time...I..."_

_Soren couldn't finish because he felt his heart failing him. It was beating slower and slower. Most of his cells were dead and they couldn't stop the bleeding. He was coughing up the remaining blood he had left. His time was up._

_Ike was on the verge of breaking down. If he was a healing mage, he might be able to help his friend, but he was only the commander. He didn't know much about taking care of wounds._

_"Soren, please hang on!" he begged._

_Soren felt his eyes getting heavy. He was getting really sleepy, He had to sleep, but he had to tell Ike about how he really felt._

_The wind mage used all the strength he had left to push his lips toward Ike's. Even before death, he could taste Ike. He tasted like lemons...but Ike couldn't say the same for Soren. He tasted the blood that was in Soren's mouth when their lips met. He wanted this so badly, but the kiss didn't last forever like he wanted because Soren broke it from being too exhausted. His eyes widened in horror as his lover closed his eyes forever mumbling those three words that he wouldn't forget._

_"I love you..."_

_Ike lost it there. He let out his tears that he hid for all these years. Maybe he didn't cry at his father's grave because he was saving it for this tragic moment. It was his fault that this happened though because he wasn't there for Soren when he needed him the most. Now, Soren wouldn't come back and he would be alone in the world._

_"Isn't this pitiful..." said a mocking voice._

_Ike didn't bother looking up to see who was talking to him. It would have been wise if he did because the voice chanted some magic spell and hit the bluenette head on in the stomach. Blood gushed out of his mouth as he was sent flying at least three feet away from his dead lover._

_"Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking this body for further use."_

_Ike could only watch as the mysterious man took Soren in his hands and opened a portal behind him. He reached for his Rangell, but it was then did he realize that he was paralyzed._

_"You wont be moving for a while, but I'll tell you this. Hate me for taking the one you love away. Hate my slave for killing him. Hate the one who created by slave. When your anger is at its peak, come to me in the darkness and I'll reunite you with your lover."_

_Ike took those words to heart. The man disappeared into the portal and the bluenette lost consciousness. At this time though, when their leader left, all of his minions withdrew into the darkness and disappearing from that world forever._

* * *

_I remember Ike's expression after the tragic defeat in Crimea. The Greil Mercenaries lost a powerful companion and a good friend, which some wouldn't admit. There were many causalities in this nation and other nations beside the one known as Daein came to help rebuild the city. Many of the most powerful warriors were injured and were unable to help the half humans known as Laguz._

_I was allowed to stay with the Greil Mercenaries for a set amount of time because of their leader. Some pride was hurt among them while others lost a trusty companion or their favorite weapon broke from the battle._

_I have never seen a person so distraught over losing the one they love. Well, I have. Link was the first one but that didn't really count because his childhood friend didn't lose her memory and was only faking it. The other was Li, but he never showed sorrow to me until that bastard told him lies about his Goddess and the royal bodyguards not caring or him. I think he might have killed himself if I didn't give him hope._

_"Do you want your lover back?" I asked him._

_Ike looked at me with sorrow but fierce determination in his eyes. He slowly nodded his head. I made sure no one was listening when I told him my opinion._

_"That man was the one who took my friend away from me. He changed him, and now I can't persuade him to get out of this and now he is using him to cause harm to everyone, so I need to tell you his master plan."_

_"What is his master plan?" Ike asked._

_"I heard that he was going use this deserted planet with almost no life to create his perfect galaxy by destroying other worlds in the galaxy. With this, he needs minions to follow his orders and if those minions are dumb enough to follow him, then not only this world, but those other worlds are in danger as well. My realm was destroyed by him but not my world. That's why I ask you this. Can you take this journey to save the world without the help of your companions?"_

_Ike didn't even hesitate to answer, "If I can get my revenge on that bastard and get Soren back. I'm willing to do anything."_

_Midna looked into his eyes. They were filled with determination but he was missing the point._

_"But what about your comrades?"_

_"I'll ask Titania to lead until I come back," Ike told me, "But if for some strange reason that she can't lead them, I ask you that you lead them to victory."_

_I was started, "You want me, a total stranger from another world or rather an imp that sided with that man who took your lover away from you to lead your band of mercenaries? That's daring."_

_"I trust you," he told me firmly, "If you were evil, you wouldn't give me this much information. You wouldn't have had tried to stop your friends from attacking us, and besides...you seemed to gain the trust of my sister and Rolf."_

_I nodded my head. He was a weird human indeed._

_A few days after he recovered, Ike left everything to Titania and me before I sent him to that world to help others stop that man from causing harm. It was the beginning of his journey to realize that anger and hate will never bring someone back. When he left though, I started my own journey. A journey to prevent Tsusuki from growing in power and to get the Lived I knew back. In the end, I didn't accomplish much...everything is out of my hands...all I could do was turn to the one who could see the future. That was a man name Merlon and he could tell what the future held of all worlds in the galaxy by opening this book with no title. I could only pray that this book is correct._

* * *

When Ike opened his eyes again, he was back on solid ground. Black was not surrounding him. Even though there was no black, he felt something in his heart that shouldn't be there. Hate, anger, fear and sorrow, but more importantly, distrust toward the one person he thought he wouldn't feel this way to.

The bluenette ended up glaring in the direction where the white angel was. He seemed really out of it. He looked really scared...and fragile...like saying the wrong thing would make him lose it. Ike was too angry to think about Pit's feelings though. He just knew one thing.

Pit created Li who killed the one he loved.

The angel didn't register what was happening around me. All he knew was that Ike pinned him to the ground with his sword in the ground next to his neck. It could slice his neck off if he even moved an inch.

"Ike...I..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ike asked in an aggravated tone, "Do you not trust me at all?"

Pit hid his eyes underneath his hair, "Please understand Ike. I can't trust anyone. If I did, then you would all hate me for being an Amail and being the one who created by other half..."

Ike gritted his teeth. At this moment, he wanted to slice off the angel's throat right there. From the beginning he had been lying and deceiving everyone only thinking about himself. Yet, the mercenary couldn't move his sword because he realized something terrible.

He was still in love with Soren when he had fallen for Pit during his journey.

"Dammit Pit..." he murmured as he pulled his sword out of the ground. He then turned and walked away confusing both Amails.

"Ike?" Pit called out.

"This has nothing to do with me anymore Pit..." Ike said in a monotone, "I have to do something more important than being with you."

Why was Ike saying all these cruel things to the angel. He was still mad at himself and Pit and Li.

"Ike what are you saying? I thought you-"

"Shut up you...thing! I can't stand you!"

Indeed, he was too upset to even realize what he said. Those words were enough to make Pit's world fall. It was already collapsing but with Ike turning on him, there was no way he could rebuild that world.

"So, you want him to join me and get revenge on Heaven?" Li asked in an amused tone.

"Do what you want," Ike said in a dark tone as he stormed off toward the mansion but in the path were the other Smashers could see him, "I don't care anymore."

Pit could only watch as the last person still on his side turn his back toward him. Something awoken in the angel's mind, something dark. It was that darkness in his heart that he could never get rid of because he was an Amail. The voice returned as well.

**_:Oh, what a pity. Even lover boy turned on you. What are you going to do now?:_**

Pit didn't answer. He still wasn't going to turn on his Goddess or royal bodyguards. He ran the opposite direction of Ike. Far away from Li. Far away from Smash Brothers Mansion. Far away from Ike.

_I don't need anyone. I don't need anyone because...I never had anyone to begin with..._

Li smirked as he saw his captain's back. When Pit was out of his sight, he chanted a spell that turned him into the Smasher that he was possessing. He sighed.

"I guess I'll have to shatter him one last time. Then, the darkness will take over."

With that said, he laughed bitterly to himself.

* * *

"Damn you Ash!"

That was probably the ninth time that Gary cursed. He had nothing to do in the mansion ever since the majority of the Smasher's left. Sure the Pokémon and Kirby could keep him company, but he needed to do something! He wanted to feel important to the group and not just a burden.

Lucario, Kirby, Dr. Mario and technically the other Pokémon knew that it was best to keep away from him. Only Pikachu kept his company because his trainer ordered him to be with the researcher.

All the cursing and not paying attention where he was going lead him to Lucas' room. Pikachu squeaked when they got close to the room. Gary only stopped because he realized that Lucas was one of the missing. Could it be that he was captured, or maybe...

Curiosity got to him as he slowly opened the door. Instantly did Pikachu scurry into the room and started sniffing the furniture. His ears were twitching listening for any sound as well. Gary closed his eyes. He did feel a presence in this room. He felt three people were in here actually. They were very close.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as it pointed underneath the bed.

Gary was puzzled. What could be under the bed? There was only one way to find out. Gary took out a Pokéball and called out Blastoise and ordered it to push the bed aside. The huge turtle Pokémon obeyed as it pushed the bed to the sidelines. What Pikachu was pointing to was obvious. There was a hole underneath the bed. It was sealed shut but it indeed led somewhere.

The latch wasn't hard to open. When the latch was open, Gary and Pikachu saw a ladder that went down into the darkness. The Kanto Researcher called back his Pokémon before descending the ladder with Pikachu on his back.

Gary was surprised that there was another room hidden underneath Lucas' because if memory didn't leave him, there was no door below Lucas' room. This must mean that this was the only way to enter this hidden room. Pikachu seem to know what this room was as the little Pokémon was shaking and letting out little cries.

"What's wrong Pikachu?" Gary questioned.

Pikachu squeaked weakly as a response. His ears were still twitching up and down. There was someone in the room.

Suddenly, Gary heard the groan of someone. He instantly took out a Pokéball and called out Umbreon.

"Umbreon, use flash!" Gary ordered.

Umbreon obeyed as the yellow marking on its body lit up. It then lit up the entire room. The two gasped upon seeing two...no three familiar bodies.

"Lucas! Shadow! Stafy!"

Gary didn't hesitate to help them out of those ropes. How long were they down here? How were they able to survive without any food and water? He had to ask them later. Eventually the three were untied from their bonds.

"What happened to you guys?" Gary questioned.

Lucas wasn't completely awake so he didn't respond. Stafy instantly started crying upon being untied. Shadow clenched his fist in anger.

"We...I let my guard down and that Pit look like knocked us out for a while. I just came to now and..." Shadow placed his hand on the back of his head, "It still hurts..."

Gary frowned, "This is horrible..."

"Damn straight. I lost my Chaos Emerald and Lyn..." It then hit him, "Is Lyn okay?"

Gary looked at the dark floor, "She's in a coma. We can't wake her up."

"Dammit...you guys shouldn't worry about us. You got to report to Master Hand that the Pit look like is turning the rest of the assist trophies against him."

Gary gasped, "Is that why almost all of them are missing?"

Shadow avoided eye contact with the researcher, "How long were we out?"

"Two and a half days."

"Dammit! It's too late to stop them then."

"What do you mean?"

"That guy. He already got one of the Smashers on his side and plans on..."

"Who is this guy?"

"He is..."

* * *

Dr. Mario stared at the medicine bottles in the cabinet. He wondered which one would be able to wake Lyn up from her slumber. She probably knew what happened to those close to her such as Shadow and the other assist trophies.

Sadly, the doctor couldn't find what was wrong with her either. She just seemed to be in a peaceful sleep.

"...Where is Dr. Wright when you need him?"

Dr. Mario was so focused on the medicine bottles that he didn't notice someone emerging from a dark portal behind him. The instant he turned around, his eyes widened. He saw a man who looked like the devil snatch Lyn up in his arms.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" he shouted.

The man didn't bother paying attention to the doctor, he just pointed his finger at him and fired a mini version of the dark beam. When it hit Dr. Mario directly in the heart, he turned into a trophy. The man sighed.

"Too bad we already have ten trophies in use. We can't afford eleven," the man looked at the girl and grinned evilly, "And I could use her to my advantage. Now all I have to do is get that hedgehog or mercenary to open that door and then everything will belong to me."

He chuckled evilly to himself as he disappeared into the darkness with Lyn in his arms.

* * *

Sonic open his eyes. Realizing that he was still in the capsule, he scowled. When his friends needed him the most, he stuck in here waiting to recover from his injuries that he couldn't even feel. Shahra wasn't even responding when he rubbed the ring.

The vessel of Yuna sighed. What was he supposed to do while the world was in danger? He couldn't sleep through it since he was a insomniac now.

He was about to give up when suddenly, he heard something. It wasn't Yuna's voice. It wasn't Shahra's voice. It was that voice he heard before when he stumbled upon the door in the dark part of the mansion. It was asking for help this time compared to the seductive "Soon" and "Come" words it spoke before.

Soon the capsule opened up on its own. It must have been the work of the voice. It continued to call him...call him...call him. The voice sounded so sad unlike before. Sonic couldn't ignore it. He didn't have a choice anyway because he soon found himself walking out of the capsule and getting out of the hidden room. He past by the Dr. Mario trophy and walked out of the infirmary.

The closer he got to the voice, the more he felt his soul being pulled out of him. These words still rang in his head as he continued to the dark part of the mansion.

_I don't care who you are or what race you are from, but you must set me free. For the story cannot continue if I am not free from these bonds._

* * *

In Angel Land, Aqua reported all the bad omens to Palutena. She felt like it was something important to tell their Goddess. Palutena did not scold her nor did she tell her that she did not believe in the superstitions. She just nodded her head slowly showing some sadness in her facial expression.

"your highness, is there something wrong?" Aqua questioned.

"Actually Aqua," she began in a calm soothing tone that all the angels loved, "I feel like the worse is to come later on today...so I ask you to gather all the royal bodyguards here."

"why? are we in another crisis?"

"I think so," Palutena answered, "With that said, get Sun-Wong here first. I need to speak to him. Tell the others to get in position for battle. Have Himeno warn the citizens of Angel Land to hide in their homes. Get as many angels that are capable of fighting here as well as the Centurions. Protect all of our precious items."

Aqua wasn't sure if she could keep up with that. She wondered why Palutena didn't ask Abbigale to do this. Abbigale could have done everything in seconds.

"understood..."

Aqua wasted no time nonetheless. She left the royal chambers. As soon as she was gone though, Abbigale made her appearance in front of the Goddess of Light.

"You were listening the whole time?"

"Yes your highness. I feel that the younger generation will not last."

Palutena frowned, "What did the other rulers say?"

Abbigale read a list of what the other rulers down in the human world thought, "Queen Neptune, ruler of the alternate sea. She will try her best to hold them down when they start attacking the humans near her. Prince Pluto, ruler of time and space. He said that he will prevent these evil people from using the dark portal. Emperor Apollo, ruler of the land. He said that he'll get his army over to Japan as soon as possible. Queen Hinata, ruler of the islands. She said that she'll assist in any way she can. Queen Zoe, ruler of the dream world. She says she'll stop these bad people from using the undead. Prince Henry, ruler of sickness. He says that he'll do all in his power to stop these bad people. And finally, Queen Crystal, ruler of the Icy Forest and her cherub daughter Princess Winter. Queen Crystal said that she'll send her daughter over to assist us."

"I assume that her friends Spring, Summer and Autumn will be welcoming her?"

"That is correct, but even with the forces of these all mighty rulers, I fear that his evil is one step ahead of us."

"Yes, we can only trust what is written in that book Merlon has."

"It seems so. Still, I think we should warn the Angel Assembly about this crisis. It will get them to work their asses off. Either them or the arch-angels."

"I think we have no choice. I hope that you will tell this information to them."

"I will your highness."

"And please, don't be rash on anyone especially Isaak. He'll be hurt by all of this."

"That brat needs to learn that everything won't go his way." Abbigale hissed as she excused herself to warn the arch-angels and the Angel Assembly.

Palutena could only frown being in the royal chambers by herself. No matter what she did, everyone would suffer...and they would probably end up losing as it was written in the book. She didn't tell anyone this though because all she could do was pray for a miracle.

* * *

It was tiresome for Aqua to tell everyone to prepare their weapons and battle stations. She ordered Sun-Wong to meet up with Palutena personally and for Nina to brace herself. She noticed that Zelina and her Cabbit Sao were scolding Isaak to stop what he was doing and prepare his weapon. Isaak wouldn't do that.

"I will not go into battle on Li-Li's birthday..." He responded bitterly.

"It may be his birthday but it's a direct order from Aqua and the Goddess herself. Would you defy them both?"

"Aqua yes. Lady Palutena no..."

Sao purred, "You might want to rethink that. Here comes Aqua now."

Zelina noticed the blue angel walk toward them. She gave a bow to her before leaving to warn Mcenche.

"what was that about?" Aqua asked in an irritated tone.

"Huh?"

"it was an order from Lady Palutena herself and you decided to brush it off?"

"You know why I brushed it off Aqua!"

"..."

She did know. She encouraged it. That's why she wouldn't say anything else.

They both were standing in front of Li's room. Everything was practically ready. Presents on the top of the bed Li used to sleep in. Streamers hung from the ceiling. A black and pink birthday cake placed on his desk oh so gently. The rest of the stuff was in the main dining room and if they had to go into battle, then everything would be ruined.

"Aqua," Isaak began, "Do you know who zis enemy we're fighting is?"

Aqua shook her head, "no, I have a bad feeling though..."

Isaak smiled sadly. He had this feeling that he might end up seeing Li again. He wanted to but not on different sides. It was just a hunch though.

"I hope nothing bad happens..." Isaak murmured.

"yeah. I hope so too..." Aqua said as they both walked together to the royal chambers but not before closing the door and locking it so no one could get in and ruin the place.

* * *

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become!_

_Help me believe it's not the real me!_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!_

_Help me believe it's not the real me!_

_Somebody help me tame this animal!_

* * *

**Me: TBC with 12823 words.**

**Yohko: Why did it take you two weeks to finish?**

**Winter: It was school. When freshmen start their first year, they have to focus if they want to stay on top.**

**Yohko looks at Winter.**

**Yohko: Who are you?**

**Winter: I'm the new OC Winter. I am a winter cherub. Did yo not notice?**

**Yohko: No...**

**I glomp Winter.**

**Me: Isn't she adorable? I want those adorable rabbit ears!**

**Yohko: -sweatdrop-**

**Winter: You should focus on the story.**

**Me: Oh yeah...anyway...there are no notes in this chapter. And Ike did end up leaving Pit which brings up so many questions for this chapter.**

**1. Whose in charge of the Greil Mercenaries? (Already stated in the chapter.)**

**2. What did Tsusuki did to Soren's body?**

**3. Is Ike really leaving Pit alone?**

**4. Who is the Smasher that Li is possessing? (It will be revealed in the next chapter!)**

**5. What does Tsusuki plan to do with Lyn?**

**6. Whose voice is Sonic hearing?**

**7. WHO THE FUCK IS TSUSUKI?**

**Winter: I could answer all but number 5 for the main reason that you probably don't know.**

**Me: I do! Anyway, please review. Chapter 29 might come out sooner but I want to finish working on Gray Reflections. The sooner that is done, the sooner I can do the Caramelldansen! I will now rant about video games, mainly Brawl!**

**Yohko: Here we go. If you don't want to listen to Momo rant, stop and review. Otherwise, continue.**

**Me: So I got a Wii point card and bought Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and the old Paper Mario. Kirby 64 to get over my fear of that game since when I played it when I was younger, I could never make it past world 2-2 because I was too scared of those Scarfy monsters that grew teeth when you got too close to it and basically anything after that was falling structures and underwater stuff. I'm on stage 2-4 now and so far gotten al the shards so far. I think I could beat this game now. My favorite kirby form is sword kirby (the one where he has a fire sword) and ninja kirby (he throws shuriken that blow up upon hitting its target). And I have to laugh at how DDD looks in this game.**

**Paper Mario...OMG. I MISSED THAT GAME! I made it all the way to the ice palace when I was younger in four days. It was SO addicting back then and it still is! I still remember missing a lot of stuff and never went back to get them because I wanted to beat the game before I had to return it, and I never saw that game again after that at Blockbuster. So after six years, I finally have the game. I just miss the Star Spirits and Lady Bow. Yes, I love that stuck up ghost! She was my second main back then as I used Goombario a lot when I was younger. My main now depends on the situation but I still use Bow. I realized that it's easy and harder for me now in this game because I know the bosses weakness by heart because I still remember what happened back then but it's also annoying that I get injured because I suck at the action command. I mean, I was REALLY good at it back then. Now, I'm the strategy person which is probably better anyway. And I actually increase by BP instead of keeping it at six for the majority of the game and having my FP sky rocket. I also backtrack now because there was so many things I didn't know about back then and now it's like "I see what he meant!" and so on. I so far saved Eldstar, Mamar, and Scholar from Bowser. (Yes, I still remember their names.) I'm in Shy Guy's Toy Box now to save Muskular. I won't make the same mistake though for taking on the black Shy Guy because he killed like seven times back then and that was because I had like...25 HP and I would be dead in three hits and waste one turn tattling. I remember crying because I couldn't beat him. The price was disappointing to me back then because I wasn't a badge person back then, but this time, I'm going to wait until I have Watt before I fight him for that one badge that you can buy from Meverlee. Plus, this game tells me what Merlon was like before his huge role in Super Paper Mario. He plays a big role in my story so keep an eye out for him.**

**Sin and Punishment was another game I bought, I technically got the controls down. I still can't destroy that meteor before it kills Saki. Saki won't stop shooting at me. Makes me wonder if he loves his fiance or not. He was probably aiming at Achi though. LOL (I can't stand her manipulating both Saki, Arian and the other so called antagonists.)**

**I got Kid Icarus too and I don't know how to save the game. Does anyone know how?**

**Anyway back to Brawl, I've been downloading many stages recently and participating in conversations on IGN with other stage experts. I'm glad the best of the best noticed me now though on the website and told me what I can do to change that Peppermint Palace stage. Now it's a matter of getting motivation to move it to my SD card and posting it on the web. The stage has a 8.5 rating out of 10. I think I could actually make good stages. If you want to test out my stages you can either download it from the website officially or give me your Brawl and Wii code so I can send you stages, replays and pictures. I'll do it really.**

**Nonetheless, I've been making stages and gambling more than actually playing. Must be school. I think I might make a stage dedicated to either Tales of Symphonia, Star Ocean, Till the End of Time or Super Mario Galaxy if I could just think...might just do another Kirby and the Amazing Mirror Stage though.**

**I downloaded this stage called Tower of Salvation and Pit is a MONSTER on that stage. I swear it that's dark angel vibe!**

**Oh yeah! In Fire Emblem Path of Radiance, I already stated the most funniest battle ever. But I completed chapter 17-23 so far. I'm trying to get that support of Ike/Soren and Gatrie/Shinon. They won't pop up though no matter how many times I use them. How many times do I have to use Ike/Soren when I have a support of B and Gatrie/Shinon when I have a support of C? Help me out PoR experts!**

**And, I just can't get Marcia or Oscar to LV up in Weapons. I'm running out of good stuff for them. All that I customize is for A rank and they're still on B rank and no matter how many critical strikes they get, they just can't level up in weapons. I mean, Boyd and Mia went to A instantly and Rolf is still stuck on C. Even Soren is stuck on B magic. I want him to be on A do I can use that powerful magic. -sigh-**

**Anyway that's it for the ranting. Now a note to my friends.**

**Zelina: I called your pet a Cabbit because it was a half cat, half rabbit and half fox. A Cabbit is that rabbit from the Tenchi series. Hope you don't mind that name for Sao.**

**So...got to go now...I LOVE listening to Super Mario Galaxy music! So...ja ne!**

_**Again, because Li is Greek, his spells will be in the language. What was originally there is,  
"Oh powers of the dark...Send this poor soul to the grave. I call upon you...SHADE"**_

_**Other that this, there is nothing wrong with the chapter besides a lot of grammar mistakes. **_


	29. The One That Started it All

**The One that Started it All**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, Pepper, Li, Abbigale, Queen Neptune, Prince Pluto, Emperor Apollo, Queen Hinata, Queen Zoe, Prince Henry, Queen Crystal, Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter and the little bat Hoshi-Tsuki but not who he is. Zelina and Sao belong to Zelina56. I also own Nina, Serenade, Ian, Wright, the arch-angels and the Angel Assembly. **

**Summary: Li finally reveals who he was possessing this whole time and how he was able to get him. When Pit realizes this, it's already too late for him when the Smashers arrive. What type of dark magic was our angel hiding? And what of Sonic (who is in the mansion) and Ike (who is heading back to the mansion)? Finally, the preparations of war are almost done, but will it be enough without their captain?**

**Me: Yes people, you will finally learn who Li was possessing, how and why. It will shock you all. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 29: The One that Started it All

* * *

Pit was running away all over again. This seemed to be what he has been doing all of his life ever since he was born an Amail. Then again any Amail would run away from everything. It wasn't fair.

_Curse this 1/3 blood! If I didn't have it...then Ike would have..._

**_:Left you? He would have left you either way. He loved that Branded Soren before you even came into his life. Just admit it. You have no one who loves you. The only one you can trust is me.:_**

_Fuck you._

**_:You still resist? How amusing.:_**

Pit stopped running again. He turned back and frowned. He could see the mansion that was on higher ground. If Ike hated him, then everyone else must hate him now...but Sonic wouldn't hate him. His tears proved it, but if we went back for Sonic, then they would end up hurting him again. That was the last thing on his list was to hurt the blue innocent hedgehog.

Suddenly, Pit felt a chain wrap around his arm. Spikes were on it so when it completely wrapped around him, the spikes imbedded in his skin. Pit screamed in pain as he fell to his knees.

"So the angel finally falls from grace. Pathetic."

Pit recognized that voice. It couldn't be...

"How could you...?"

"PIT!"

Luckily for Pit, the rest of the Smashers and three assist trophies came to his aid. Most of them were riding on top of the Blue Falcon but otherwise, some road on Lizardon while others use their own two feet or wings to fly over to the angel. Ash and Marth were the first one to reach Pit.

"Pit, you're okay!" Ash exclaimed, "Thank God."

The angel was stunned, "Why are you guys here? I thought I..."

"I won't abandon you Pit. You know that," Ash said firmly.

Then there was Marth who was staring at the one that Li was possessing. He did not know this though.

"Roy, what are you doing?"

Roy grinned evilly, "Roy's gone Marth."

"What? He's standing right in front of me!"

Roy shook his head as he said, "I'm the one that's making you all suffer."

"...That's Li, Marth...Roy is gone..." Pit murmured.

The Smashers came onto the scene when Roy laughed hysterically.

"It's amusing really. I showed all of these syndromes and you still didn't notice!"

With that said, Roy turned back into Li shocking everyone especially Marth.

"No! It can't be Roy!"

"Sorry hun, but that's how it is," Li said with a sigh, "Why do you think he kept disappearing whenever he asked you to leave him alone? Why do you think he had an upset stomach? You couldn't possibly think that you humping him all the time made him pregnant did you? If you did, well then you're retarded because guys can't get pregnant."

Marth was silent. Of course he thought Roy was pregnant. He started acting weird after they made love together. He was certain that he was pregnant but then...

"Why did you fake it? He didn't eat miso soup! That's his favorite food!"

Li sighed, "I **_HATE_** miso soup! Since I'm basically Roy, what he loves will not affect me and it will result in me puking." Li turned to Pit who he yanked the chain just to hear his captain's yelps. "What kind of boyfriend are you to leave him though? Seriously."

"What?"

"I wonder if all people from that world leave their lovers in time of need. Well, let me tell you, this guy here needed you the most ever since Master Hand kicked him out of the lineup. It was pitiful."

Marth did remember what happened when Roy learned he was kicked out. He was depressed for a month at most before everyone left to their own worlds which than led them to the world Tabuu was in. He recalled those who didn't qualify for Brawl to stay in the mansion and couldn't go home. That depressed the redhead even more. Dr. Mario told him that he wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, he wouldn't come out of his room. He was dying in their room. Marth however was too busy fighting the Subspace Army to notice and no one else was contacting him about Roy's condition. It then became apparent that after they defeated Tabuu, Roy was perfectly fine. Everyone thought it was because the world was saved and that his lover was back to speak to him. It seemed like there was a missing detail though.

"No..."

"That's right. I took advantage of this poor soul. He wanted revenge on those that wouldn't spare him a glance. They would have killed him. But that was not the only thing that made him go over the edge."

With that said, Li pulled the chain on Pit again. The angel groaned in pain as the dark angel pointed at the white one.

"It's because of him and that other mercenary that I was able to use him to start all of this!"

Everyone gasped. How was that possible?

"You know that Roy was instantly replaced when he was kicked out. Well...those Smashers couldn't meet Master Hand until after Subspace because they were dragged into this with no warning at all."

That was true. For Pit, he had just finished a mission with Mcenche to save Pepper from the Icy Forest that Mcenche seem to have created with his powers but that was far from the case. He only left to help everyone down to earth when he saw it through that modern device that Pepper bought that allowed the angels to view things that were happening at the time like the match between Mario and Kirby (Mario owned Kirby by the way) and the stadium in that world getting sucked into Subspace. He might never have went though if Palutena didn't order him to go alone with his upgraded bow dubbed Palutena's Bow.

As for Ash, after he won the Sinnoh lead and defeated Paul, Tobias and the others, he got an invitation to Master Hand asking him to join. He would have done so instantly but he learned from Professor Oak that his bulb Pokémon evolved into Ivysaur but mysteriously disappeared. He then learned from Lisa, the girl who was training his Charizard that she sent it on a mission and it never came back, so before he could make it to Master Hand, he had to retrieve his two Pokémon using only Squirtle because the instant he left that world, his Pikachu disappeared as well.

"So I did some research and I found out that Pit and Ike were the ones replacing Roy. It was two in one. Pit had the personality of Roy while Ike was from the same universe as him only he was a badass as fan girls labeled it. He hated those two so much that I told him that he could have his revenge on them if I could take over his body. Anger can only make you agree. Boy is he stupid. Now, he can barely remember what happens whenever he's in control."

Marth didn't want to hear anymore. He considered what Li said as a lie. He took out Falchion and pointed it at Li.

"Lies! If that was so then how could he act so innocent...how could he act...like he didn't have a care in the world? Answer that!"

Li sighed, "Didn't you hear what I just said? He doesn't remember almost anything when I'm in control. It's only natural for him to act the way he usually does."

The Smashers got their weapons ready to save their comrade. Fox however managed to persuade Hoshi-Tsuki to throw himself at Pit. The bat did just that. Li didn't even notice that Fox landed on the shoulder of the angel. Pit was shocked.

"Don't say anything Pit..." Fox murmured, "I'm going to...hide in your tunic."

If Pit's arm wasn't chained, he would have taken Fox in his hand and squished him.

When Fox hid himself in the tunic, Li was satisfied with everyone ready to attack him. It was time to let them know about Pit along with...

"Mr. L, would you please come over here please," Li said in a malign voice.

Mario and Peach recognized that name instantly. They turned to Luigi who had a whole new facial expression.

"Yes, your excellence," he said in a mocking tone.

"Luigi, what are you doing?" Mario questioned in pure confusion as Luigi walked over to the dark angel.

"Going on the winning side Mario," Mr. L said with a laugh, "I had it being in your shadow. If I am to prove I am superior, I will join him."

"WHAT?" Mario had fire wrapped around his hands and pointed at Li, "What did you do to him?"

"The same thing I did to Roy," Li explained, "It's not hard to get one to join the dark side when they hate those who reject them."

"I never-"

"You did. I saw it all. When you went on that journey to recover the Star Rod and save the seven Star Spirits, you left him at home and he suffered dearly because he couldn't go with you or rather you _**WOULDN'T**_ let him go with you. Then when you went to find the 1000 year old treasure, you left him at home again and you yelled at him after you came back to Toad Town. When you went to save your world from that guy Count Bleck, you didn't even bother going after your brother when he _**NEEDED**_ you the most! No. You _**LET**_ him get captured and you _**LET**_ him get brainwashed by Nastasia and you **_CHOSE_** to fight your brother. You didn't even **_RECOGNIZE_** him! Your own kid brother! You just cared about saving the world and everyone else's safety except your brother's!"

The thing about what Li was saying was that it was true. The fire went out in Mario's hands as he covered his ears. "SHUT UP!"

"I'm not finished! You want to know **_WHY_** he got possessed by Dimentio? I'll tell you why, he had darkness in his heart. The darkness came from you always being the hero! Why wouldn't you let Luigi have a chance huh? I know. You didn't want him to take your fame away."

"Enough you monster!" Peach shouted in anger. This surprised everyone.

Li was amused by the princess, "I'm a monster when I'm telling the truth princess? Then tell me, something, when **_YOU_** got possessed by the Shadow Queen, what did Mario do to you?"

Peach thought for a minute. She remembered the red plumber hesitating to attack her every move until she gave up her him and his partners enough power to kill the Shadow Queen conclusively.

"I thought so. Mario didn't want to attack **_YOU_** because he was afraid that you would be killed if she was dead. However, when Dimentio merged with Luigi, he attacked him _**WITHOUT ANY HESITATION**_! Explain that!"

The two Smashers from the Mushroom Kingdom said nothing. Li just shook his head.

"You people are pitiful."

"I had enough of you! Charizard, use flamethrower!"

The Kanto Trainer had enough of the dark angel trash talking his friends. His Pokemon fired a flame from its mouth at Li. Mr. L stood in the way of the attack and did a powerful kick that sent the flamethrower on a different course.

"No way!"

Mr. L laughed, "The Green Thunder is stronger than ever now! And I don't even need Dimentio to defeat you guys! But once you losers are out of the way, I finally revive Dimentio."

Mario and Peach were horrified. The older brother wouldn't say anything but Peach did.

"Luigi, you're crazy! You know what Dimentio is capable of if he comes back to life! He'll kill you!"

Mr. L shook his head. He knew they would say something like this. Dimentio was a crazy psychopath. Probably one of the most psychotic jesters that Mario and the gang ever met. It was true. He didn't care about anybody. He only cared about himself. He even tried to kill his own teammates. He used everyone like a puppet and treated the end of the world as a puppet show. He even said his signature phrase "Chao" with a wicked smile before he died releasing Luigi from his grasp. Still, now Dimentio would be paying him back for bringing him back to life.

"That's where you're wrong. When I revive him, he will be serving under ME!"

Li wasn't so sure about that, but he didn't have time to think about it because weapons and elements were pointed in his direction. He sighed. "Sorry guys. I won't be your opponent. My captain will."

That stunned everyone.

"Wha-"

Li grinned as the chain was directly on Pit's golden rings, "If I remove those rings from your am, you'll lose to the darkness. Didn't that man tell you that when you were a kid?"

Pit's eyes widened in horror. He knew the golden rings would bring misfortune if removed but if he lost himself to the darkness...then everyone will...

"Die."

Pit didn't know if he screamed or not but when Li broke the chain, the golden rings slipped off his arm. This negative power was engulfing the inside of the angel.

**_:AH! THE POWER IS RETURNING TO ME! YES! I AM THE NEW HOST OF THIS BODY!:_**

The angel felt he was losing his five senses fast. He couldn't even hear the calls of his friends. He couldn't even see that the rest of the assist trophies that went missing and weren't traitors were running toward them.

Li grinned as he saw Pit's eye return to it's true Amail color. Purple. He pointed to the Smashers and that was all it took for the battle to end.

"Game over."

The angel unleashed an attack on everyone. It was so powerful. Almost God like. The power was petrification or in the Smasher's dictionary, turning the Smashers and assist trophies into a trophy. The light hit them all and they all flew into the air, their bodies glowing. All had shock or terrified faces on them. Isaac tried to reach Saki before they both were turned into trophies but their hands did not meet in time. As for Ash, he reached his hand out to his friend.

"Pit..." he cried out weakly before his entire body was turned into a trophy.

It didn't take long until everyone was on the ground a trophy. The attack was so strong though that all surroundings were turn to stone. Li chuckled evilly.

"So, this is the power of an angel Amail. I'm impressed. They are clearly the strongest."

"Well done my sweet."

Li frowned. Behind him was only a portal that shape shifted into a a form of a ghost spirit.

"Yes Tsusuki? I have my captain right here."

Li pointed to Pit who showed no emotion in his eyes. The angel was lost within his darkness. Li's boss smiled evilly.

"Good job. You did everything I wanted you to do **_EXCEPT_**..."

Li expected to get bitched slapped by his boss. He was use to this abuse though if he screwed something up which was half the time.

"You forgot to capture that blue hedgehog! He and this angel are the key to achieving my goal!"

Li rubbed his cheek and bowed slowly, "I'm sorry. It was impossible for me to do that...I..."

Tsusuki's frown turned into a crazed expression. "But that's okay, I forgive you. But now..." he looked at Pit, "I want to see how strong his psychical power is."

Tsusuki snapped his fingers and Pit instantly reacted. He faced the trophies and proceeded to attack a few. Li stopped his bow and gasped when he saw his captain take his sword out and grab the Ash trophy. In one swing, he sliced the trophy in half.

Tsusuki laughed, "Good boy! Killing off your best friend is the first step to losing yourself!"

Pit wasn't done there. His attention was on most of the assist trophies. With a swing, he sliced the head off of the Nintendog trophy as well as split in half all the pixel trophies. He then crushed the Metroid beneath his feet. His power almost increased hundred fold. Tingle was the next one gone with a jab in the middle of the trophy. It shattered the trophy into pieces. Herlirin was the last assist trophy that he obliterated with a magic spell. It made the trophy vanish into thin air. The trophy was to never return again.

"Such power from one angel Amail. I love it! Now it's certain that this war is won!"

Tsusuki threw his head back and laughed uncontrollably. Li just stared at all the assist trophies that Pit wiped out. Would his captain do that to him if he were an assist?

Tsusuki pointed to the sky, "Why don't we pay those angels a visit shall me?"

Li did nothing. Tsusuki took this the wrong way and smirked.

"Oh! You don't want people seeing the downfall of those pitiful angels. No problem. Pit honey, show us your true power by petrifying this world!"

The command seemed over the top. It didn't seem like Pit could accomplish that. The possessed angel turned to Tsusuki and nodded his head. A spell binding circle appeared underneath the angel as Pit started chanting something dark. Tsusuki was trembling with excitement. Li was worried that this might cause a rift between this world and others.

_...Midna...I hope you're okay._ Was what Li was thinking as Pit finished the chant.

Steadily, everything around them was turning to stone. It would soon engulf the entire planet. Tsusuki laughed hysterically as life started dying before them. Li could only stay quiet as he watched his captain bring the world to ruin. Mr. L however was pleased by the results. Dimentio would love to see the world obliterated.

* * *

Sonic finally made it to where he heard the voice. The dark door in the dark part of the mansion. He slowly grabbed the handle. The voice was so loud it was begging the blue hedgehog to open the door. Did the hedgehog have a saying in this?

* * *

"DAMN!" Ike cursed. He surprisingly made it back to the mansion without detection from the few Smashers that were still here to protect Master and Crazy. He didn't even notice that everything was dying outside while those innocent bystanders were turning into stone. He was very angry at Pit. He was so angry to the point that where he remained implacable. He wanted to believe that everything that Li said was spurious but that wasn't going to happen. It was the dead truth that Pit created Li out of anger and Li unleashed that anger in his world killing the one he held most dear.

He ended up stomping all the way into the dark part of the mansion. It must have been fate though because Ike noticed a familiar blue hedgehog standing at the huge door he remembered passing when Li flew through here when he held Sonic captive and Pit gave chase. Sonic's countenance was emotionless. He was mesmerized by something. Possibly the negative energy coming from the door.

The voice that was coming from the door was very familiar. So familiar that it made Ike do the unthinkable. The unthinkable being rushing toward Sonic. It was too late as the hedgehog opened the door. Purple and black miasma came out from behind the door and tried to seize the vessel of Yuna when Ike pulled Sonic out of the way and allowed the miasma to take him instead. It was then did Sonic snap out of his trance state. He shook his head and then he saw Ike. He reached out to him but couldn't call his name. Ike just gave him a small thumbs up.

"I'll be okay Sonic, just take care of yourself and...save everyone since I failed to do so...please..."

Those were the last words of the leader of the Greil Mercenary as the miasma forced him into the door. The door then closed on its own. Sonic just sat there in the darkness stunned. His stupidity got Ike killed possibly.

* * *

There was something wrong in Angel Land. It had to do with the balance in the human world. After Pit unleashed his Godly powers slowly petrifying the world, many things went wrong.

One thing that happened was that the sky turned a shade of dark purple. This only happened when Medusa's army invaded Angel Land and seized the place. The second thing was that all communications with other Gods were lost. This might have happened because of the petrification of the world.

Abbigale wasn't pleased.

"Those idiots failed you before they even had a chance to counterattack this evil," the old women reported to Palutena, "What will we do now?"

Despite the huge failure, Queen Crystal's daughter Winter was still able to make it. Winter already had her book ready to report everything to the Goddess of Light.

"Princess Winter, what is the status of the world?" Palutena questioned.

"No need for honorifics Lady Palutena, but let's just say that the human world is dying due to the dark powers. Someone unleashed this dark power that is causing the world to petrify beneath us. Any human in the way of that attack is turned to stone. Life is literary dead in the human world thus does this reflect on Angel Land if you haven't noticed the color of the sky. As for losing communications with my mother and other Gods...they were petrified when the power hit them. The petrification is taking longer to cover the entire Japan but everywhere else is stoned at an alarming rate. My mother didn't even get a chance to save her kingdom...only me."

Winter showed no emotion when she reported this. Her mother sacrificed her kingdom to save her. She did not need that crap. She would have rather been turned to stone like the Icy Kingdom instead of making it to Angel Land in one piece.

"Very good information Winter. I'm impressed," Abbigale stated. Out of all four cherubs, Winter was the only one worth talking to because she was mature and knew what to do in serious situations. When the old hag died, Winter might take over as Palutena's advisor.

"But wouldn't that mean that this evil force has already beaten us?" Sun-Wong questioned in worry.

"Yes, and no," Winter answered swiftly, "Yes because we have lost all our friends in the human world that could have bided us some time to get ready but were beaten before they could initiate an attack on this dark enemy. No because we will have the arch-angels, the Angel Assembly and the royal bodyguards to defend Angel Land. That should be enough..."

"That is where I disagree Winter," Abbigale said, "This evil seems to be able to rival the Gods in terms of power. If that is the case, then not even the royal bodyguards Aeons could handle it."

Sun-Wong was worried. His Aeon might not be enough to defend Angel Land. As the vice captain of the royal bodyguards, he started to doubt his powers. If only Captain Pit was here then maybe he wouldn't about this stuff.

"Sun-Wong, do not lose hope," Palutena said in a soothing tone. The orange angel looked up (since his head was down from him thinking negatively) to see the smile on his Goddess' face. "You must not lose yourself now. You are the vice captain. As vice captain, you must do your duties for Pit and yours."

"But...it's difficult Palutena," Sun-Wong mumbled, "I'm just tactician who watches over everyone and records data about enemy. Pit is the one who rushes in without thinking...and...I don't think I could do that..."

"You cant do that Sun-Wong," Abbigale said firmly, "That is the captain's job but as his vice captain, you can support your colleges just like he would. Tell them not to lose hope and that we're win this war."

Sun-Wong smiled. All three of these women were wiser than him. They knew what they were talking about, so he had no choice but to listen to their advice.

"Xièxiè Abbigale."

Abbigale laughed, "You have my respect unlike a certain captain and blonde angel."

Sun-Wong turned to the white cherub and thanked her as well.

"Don't think me. I'm just doing my duty as the reasonable one of the cherub group," she said firmly.

Sun-Wong finally thanked Palutena who continued to smile.

"I should be thanking you for being an honest and reliable vice captain. Please don't fail me or Angel Land. The outcome of this battle will depend if this world will be saved. If we lose, this might spread to other worlds as well."

Sun-Wong nodded his head.

After the conversation, Pepper came running in all warn out. She really needed the exercise or she wouldn't last long in this war.

"Weapons are ready vice captain," Pepper reported as she collapsed to her knees, "Where shall our positions be? _Damn...I need to stop eating white chocolate every night without Himeno's permission..._"

Sun-Wong already knew what to do for them, "Have Mcenche and Himeno guard that room with the human technology. Chances are that the enemy will try to seize that area and put a barrier around the palace where no one can come in or out of. We cannot have ourselves shut out from the towns of Heaven. Plus, I don't want them to fight that much. You, Aqua and Zelina tell the citizens of Angel Land to hide in their home unless they have a weapon to fight. We need minor causalities for this battle."

Sun-Wong turned to Winter, "You, Spring, Summer and Autumn round up the arch angels. We need all the help we can get."

"Understood," Winter said as she spread her crystal wings and already flew out the door to fulfill her orders.

"Isaak, Roger and I will be the front lines," Sun-Wong finished.

"What about Nina?" Pepper questioned weakly getting up.

"Have Nina and my assistant Fuyumi protect those books!" Sun-Wong said in a serious tone, "We must not have a single book burned by them, you hear!"

Sun-Wong was truly obsessed with books. Pepper sweatdropped as she nodded her head.

"Okay..."

She didn't tell him that she was going to do all of that and then check on her friends instead of telling the angels to hide in their homes. She was still upset with Ian but there was no way in hell that should get him or Wright killed. The red angel knew that this enemy did not know of her secret yaoi base. It was well hidden in the town. Even if the town was bombed like Hiroshima was in 1945, the yaoi base would be unharmed thanks to yours truly.

Pepper might as well keep Zelina, Sao, Fuyumi and Nina out of this too. Fuyumi would probably die trying to protect the library and Nina didn't wasn't the healthiest angel. Sun-Wong could live with one book burned. The librarian was more important. Her plan would disobey Sun-Wong's orders but when it came down to it, if Angel Land lost the war again and demons would take over, there would be more than enough rebels instead of just Pit, Li, Aqua and herself.

Pepper spread wings and left the room. Her summoning a Chocobo to move around the palace was heard from those inside the royal chamber. Abbigale shook her head in annoyance.

"These youths need to act their age," Abbigale said with a sigh.

"Abbigale," Sun-Wong said in a serious tone, "Please watch over Lady Palutena. Make sure enemy doesn't lay a finger on her."

"You don't have to tell me that youngster," Abbigale told him as she slowly walked over to Palutena's side. When I mean slow, I mean _**SLOW**_.

Sun-Wong excused himself from the royal chambers. At this point, Palutena's smile faded away and turned into a frown.

"Did you have to lie to him about the outcome?" Abbigale said.

"Yes," the Goddess of Light answered quietly, "I knew if I told him we wouldn't win no matter how hard we tried, he would give up right there. He was always the one unsure of his strength."

"He has potential," Abbigale said with a sigh, "But the captain before him just had to shatter that spirit he once had as a kid."

"We cannot do anything about the past. We couldn't look toward the future where everything is bright for our younger generation..." Palutena mumbled, "But the younger generation might end. I just hope the four Heroes in the book will save us all..."

"It's a shame the book doesn't give any description of them..." Abbigale murmured.

"Yes, we can only pray that he is one of this world."

* * *

Sun-Wong went to his room and opened his closet. His Nyoi Boi staff was in there. Normally he wouldn't be carrying any weapon because he knew like everyone else here that there were rarely any attacks on Angel Land since Medusa's defeat. In times of need he would take his weapon out and now was the time.

"Sun-Wong...I need to talk to you."

Sun-Wong grabbed his Nyoi Boi and turned to see Himeno. She wasn't happy about something.

"What is it Himeno?" he asked in confusion.

"Are you really assigning me and Mcenche to guard that room?" she questioned.

"Yeah, why?"

Himeno frowned, "It's nothing..."

Sun-Wong instantly noticed why she was upset, "I don't want you or Mcenche to get hurt during this war..." the orange angel admitted, "I don't think I would be able to stand you or him dead."

"But if we lose the war, what would be the point?" she questioned.

"We won't lose," he said firmly, "I'll make sure of it!"

Himeno smiled. This was the guy she fell in love with. Too bad he was too stupid to realize it. When she flirted with him when Li became 5th seat, he thought 'hitting on' met hitting her and she wasn't pleased.

Sun-Wong walked out of his room and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I'll be happy if both you can stay alive for me."

Himeno's face lit bright pink somewhat as she nodded her head, "Okay."

Mcenche was watching this from a distance. He was waiting for the wind angel. He wanted in on the action as well but Sun-Wong wouldn't let him. Curse him!

_Once an idiot, always an idiot._ Mcenche thought to himself as he saw Himeno fly his way. Both spread their wings and flew outside of the palace to the place they were assigned to protect.

* * *

Isaak and Roger were waiting for their vice captain on the front lines ready to attack. The Centurions were there as well. They were in huge numbers.

"Took you long enough! I thought you chickened out!" Roger exclaimed.

Isaak said nothing. He just made sure that his gun would be able to take out the enemies in one hit. He was still upset about going to war on Li's birthday.

"I would never chicken out. Sun-Wong told the black angel, "We have Heaven to save."

* * *

**Me: TBC with 8105 words.**

**Yohko: Why did you take so long?**

**Me: I-**

**Winter: School. She had to make a resume for Bio-Science, edit a paper for Literacy Honors and get ready for a presentation which she didn't do well because the lack of communication skill in A and P. She then got lazy when she got back because she's too busy surfing the web waiting for people to e-mail her and waiting stories to update.**

**Me: Don't go in on my personal life Winter! You are so evil!**

**Winter: I am learning to be a tactician. I must report everything.**

**Me: Just like Soren...**

**Anyway...**

**DUN DUN DUH! It was Roy that Li was possessing! If you guessed right at the beginning, CHEERS to you! I already posted my Friend Code in previous chapters. That would have been my prize to those who guessed right. **

**Yohko: YOU KILLED ASH!**

**Me:...I did?**

**Yohko: Yeah! You split his trophy in half!**

**Me: Whoops...oh well. Like in the first Pokémon Movie, a miracle will happen and he'll probably come back to life.**

**Yohko: But there is no cure when the characters turned into a trophy. Touching it didn't work at the beginning of the story and it isn't working now. There are no DDD badges and Gary didn't have enough strength to even turn Fox back into his original form!**

**Me: Okay...this is the list of those who haven't turned into a trophy yet because they are either immune to Pit's petrification powers or they are too far away from the attack...the rest of the Smashers might turn into a trophy in the next chapter if I'm really evil.**

**1. Pit (dark side)**

**2. Sonic (mansion)**

**3. Ike (location unknown)**

**4. Fox (in Pit's tunic somehow unaffected)**

**5. Luigi (Mr. L)**

**6. Roy (The one Li is possessing)**

**7. Gary (mansion)**

**8. Pikachu (mansion)**

**9. Lucas (mansion)**

**10. Shadow (mansion)**

**11. Stafy (mansion)**

**12. Jigglypuff (mansion)**

**13. Mewtwo (mansion)**

**14. Lucario (mansion)**

**15. Kirby (mansion)**

**16. Master Hand (mansion)**

**17. Crazy Hand (mansion)**

**18. Hoshi-Tsuki (flew off after taking Fox to Pit meaning location unknown)**

**19. Gray Fox (dark world)**

**20. Waluigi (dark world)**

**21. Samurai Gorah (dark world)**

**22. Devil (dark world)**

**23. Andross (dark world)**

**There are those that are Smashers that won't be affected but they'll be revealed later. All we know is that these people are the only ones are aren't petrified YET.**

**Yohko: But for the majority of the cast to be turned to stone. Its SSE all over again!**

**Me: Or is it?**

**Yohko:...And what of Ike?**

**Me: _-sweatdrop-_ I Don't know. All I know is, he's going to be gone for a LONG time.**

**Yohko: Ike fans are going to hate you.**

**Me: So? He's not dead. That's all that matters. Notes!**

**1. 1/3 is another way of saying an Amail. It's more the disrespectful way though like in Fire Emblem Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn on how Laguz are also called Sub-Humans and Beroc Humans.**

**2. I been playing Paper Mario a lot recently. After a chapter, I always go back to Mario's house to read Luigi's diary. It's really shocking. While Luigi is singing outside of the house acting all happy, when you read his diary, its like a new side to Luigi. He's ALWAYS complaining about how he's left at home while Mario becomes the hero again saving the world and the princess and how he desperately wants to get out of the house but can't leave it unattended. He also steals a present that was for Mario and eats it because he was mad at Mario and complained about how no one gives him anything. He then starts talking about the flowers in that Flower Field stage. He was saying how the flowers were pure hearted and stuff and I'm like thinking that this entry was foreshadowing Mr. L.**

**3. In Paper Mario the Thousand Year Old Door, Luigi goes on this journey on his own. He was lying half the time about what really happened to prove that he didn't screw up on the journey unlike Mario who doesn't 'screw up.' This is technically what I think would happen when the trio left Rougeport. What's funny though is that Luigi doesn't leave with Mario and Peach either they left him on purpose or he already went back home.**

**4. In Paper Mario the Thousand Year Old Door, Peach is possessed by the Shadow Queen at the end of the game and Mario and friends have to fight her. However, Mario is more reluctant to attack her because he's afraid of killing her. (Mario's partners speak for Mario and they ask her "What will happen to you?") They eventually go all out on the Shadow Queen and save Peach but it's like that didn't happen in Super Paper Mario when Luigi was possessed and merged with Dimentio. There is something wrong with this picture. You would rather save the princess than your own brother?**

**5. Since the Light Prognosticus speaks of four heroes, the book that Merlon has now will also have four heroes. The book will be named eventually.**

**This brings up new questions...**

**1. Will the Smashers be able to go back to their original form or are they really gone?**

**2. What about the rest of the Smashers in Smash Brothers mansion?**

**3. What made Ike sacrifice himself for Sonic?**

**4. Will the war be won or will Angel Land fall?**

**5. WHO ARE THE FOUR HEROES? No hints will be given until Merlon and Omen make their appearance...as well as the Super Paper Mario villains.**

**Please review. Reviews make me feel better since school is really stressful. I will now rant about the games.**

**Yohko: Here we go, if you don't want to hear her rant, stop here and review. Otherwise, continue.**

**Me: That boss Ruff and Puff, the one I had a TERRIBLE time beating him when I was younger was MUCH easier if not annoying. The Flower Field stage itself was still irritating for me. This is why. The enemies ALWAYS came back when I left the screen. That pissed me off. What's worse is that this rose had the Water Stone and I needed that stone to give to the lily but it wouldn't strike a conversation with me because the rose was too busy talking about how beautiful it was. I knew I needed to talk to this yellow flower to get this Crystal Berry but it kept talking about the soil I got from it. I was so mad when I realized that I had to wait until these Lakitu's attacked me. I was really mad because I kept going back and forth trying to think about what I missed. It wasn't fair though. The guidebook online says that the two Lakitu attack when you enter the maze. They never attacked me. I had to go back to the maze a 6th time until they attacked. I never want to do that again or I might kill myself in that game. I lost A LOT of my healing items because of this stupid mission. It was worth the EXP though because the boss was REALLY easy because I knew how to beat him. I didn't like Bow when I first played the game but she's my favorite character now. She is also the most useful character being able to turn Mario invisible. I didn't use her because she was my weakest member doing 1 damage per slap. If the enemy had a defense against of 1 then she would be useless on the spot. For me, it was about attack power when I was a kid but now, it's all about strategy. Bow can turn invisible and shield Mario from the boss's most powerful lighting attacks. It was worth it. I only got injured 3 times during the whole fight for many reasons. The first time, it was a body slam. The other times I got hit was because he electrocuted himself preparing for his ultimate attack and I was stupid enough to jump on him. His attack power was also lowered by Muskular every time it wore off meaning the little clouds had no attack power whatsoever. It was long yet easy.**

**I'm almost done with Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. I think I have 3 or 4 stages left. I think I can beat the Black Knight though because I'm at maxim LV, skill and defense. I think that's enough to pull off Aether and survive. The guide on Youtube showed the person beating the Black Knight at LV 33 (Lord) but that was only because the person leveled up Mist to the point where she can heal from a distance. I think I might have to use that now because Rhys is at maxim LV.**

**In Brawl, I can't downloaded any stages anymore because my SD reader is broken and I have to buy another one which sucks. I'm not losing 140 pictures of the Teen Chronicles, 30 stages including my Derris Kharlan stage made for Tales of Symphonia. This sucks...and I was getting used to the Super Smash Brothers world. I finally made friends on that website that tell me that I can improve with stage building.**

**I haven't played Star Ocean: Till the End of Time that much because I'm too damn lazy to plug in the PS2 into my TV. Plus, getting Virtual Console games made me want to play old school and than hear Sophia's annoying voice...I'll probably forget how to play...but I think I might be able to play during the middle of October...because...I'll have motivation on Halloween.**

**Speaking of Halloween, people need to tell me where to download the Dark Stalkers series. That is a kick ass anime to watch on Halloween. It has horror elements and there is a lot of action. The voices are incredible in the English version hands down. It's a shame that half of the cast makes an appearance in the movie but most get killed off by the alien Phyron.**

**Oh yeah! I got Harvest Moon on the Virtual Console and is desperately waiting for Earthbound or Mario Party to come out before I use my Wii Points on Star Fox 64. All three games are awesome but Earthbound is RPG and that game will be worth if. I want to know more about Ness' world.**

**So that's it. Ja ne!**

**I leave the room and Winter looks annoyed.**

**Winter: Pepper forgot to say something about the Amails. The first thing is about the three types of Amail and in terms of power...**

**1. The Angel Amails are the strongest having God like powers being those closest to God but are the rarest because they are usually executed. They were executed when Medusa ruled with Palutena but when Palutena banished Medusa, she didn't execute the rest of them, which explains why Pit and Li weren't killed when they set on palace grounds. Not only are they rare though it is hard to tell them apart unless you check their eye color. If their eye color is red or purple then they are an Amail. However, this is proven false as Haruhi has red eyes and is not an Amail. Pit wears the golden rings like they were contacts changing his eye color from purple to blue. Pit is the only Angel Amail so far. **

**2. Human Amails are the most common Amail and the most infamous of them all. They have the most rampart feelings toward almost every race except their own or those similar to theirs such as Half Elves and the Branded. They are the ones that resemble the race from the Elfen Lied (can't remember how to spell it and isn't going to go on the website to find their name.) Most Human Amails have wings but some are shorter than others. In the RPG that Zelina and I are doing, Saber's friend Kagome Madrika is a Human Amail but has short wings that are easy to hide. Also, most if not all Human Amails have vectors with all different traits depending on their personality. Kagome doesn't have any while Saber has vectors similar to Lucy except you can see her vectors due to her overuse of them in science/witchcraft stuff. They are born to be killers but they are very honest and blunt...which really isn't a good thing when you think about it because they speak their mind about people and it doesn't end well. Saber and Kagome are Human Amails so far. **

**3. Devil Amails tend to be the most cunning, most intelligent, and the least dangerous of the three. This is because they are still imps in a way. Devil Amails also tend to be the nicest ones compared to the Angel Amails because Devils are born by the angel ritual thus making them more peace makers. While they are still powerful there aren't that many of them mainly because demons tend to like their children malign and dangerous and not kind hearted and gentle. Li is the only exception born from Pit's darkness in his heart. He carries the pain that Pit had back then instead of the pain that Pit has now. Li is the only Devil Amail so far.**

**With that, this wraps my report. Have a good day. Stay in school, don't do drugs and eat Frosted Flakes because THEY'RE GREAT!**

_**Well, Sun-Wong speaking gratuitous Chinese...because he is Chinese. **_

_**Also, I added a character that wasn't there originally. Nina is her nickname and that's all I'm going to say for now. Let's just say she is also in charge of the library but she's weak hearted and suffers from tuberculosis and vitamin C deficiency. She wouldn't last long at all in battle, but she's very knowledgeable when it concerns books. Fuyumi is the vice captain of the 2nd division. When Sun-Wong is buried in books, she does all the work for him. She's tall, strong and dedicated woman, but hates how tall she is compared to the other girls. **_

_**Also, with playing Kid Icarus Uprising, I learned that the Grim Reapers are not on Skyworld's side, so I had to change it to the arch-angels. Their aren't that many of them, but they're still powerful. Also, the Angel Assembly is the (more corrupt) version of the Disgaea demon version of the Dark Assembly. **_


	30. Petrified World

**Petrified World**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, Pepper, Li, Abbigale, Queen Neptune, Prince Pluto, Emperor Apollo, Queen Hinata, Queen Zoe, Prince Henry, Queen Crystal, Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter and the little bat Hoshi-Tsuki but not who he is. Zelina and Sao belong to Zelina56. I also own Nina, Serenade, Fuyumi, Ian, Wright, the arch-angels and the Angel Assembly. **

**Summary: And so does the end of the world begins. Is this really the end for everyone or is there a secret to restoring the petrified world now inhabited by the undead? And will Isaak bring himself to attack Li?**

**Me: And so will I continue. I'm in an angst mood. I can't write humor at the moment. If I did, I think it would be cruel humor. Enjoy the short chapter and continue to cry.**

Chapter 30: Petrified World

* * *

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

_(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_

* * *

After hearing Shadow's story of how he, Lucas and Stafy went missing, Gary felt this painful jolt in his heart. He never had this horrible feeling inside him unless something really bad happened to Ash. The Kanto Researcher remember this feeling this one night shortly after he met Ash again in Viridian City and again in Pallet Town. He was raising his Arcanine when he felt a sudden jolt in his heart. He thought it was nothing and it seemed to be nothing when he saw Ash again when the tournament at the Indigo Plateau began, but that was far from the case. Now he was having another shock and he was far away from the Pokémon Trainer.

"Blue, are you okay?" Lucas questioned in worry.

"I'm fine..." Gary murmured, "I just had this horrible feeling."

A horrible feeling indeed. When the Smashers and assist trophies got out of Lucas' room, Kirby came running at top speed and knocked over Lucas.

"Oww!" Lucas cried.

"Poyo..." Kirby murmured.

He was followed by the other Pokémon, Master and Crazy Hand in human form.

"Lucas, Shadow, Stafy! You guys are okay!" Crazy announced, "We thought you were-"

"Never," Shadow interrupted as he looked around. Lyn was nowhere to be found. Neither was the good doctor, "Where's Lyn?"

It was really quiet as Crazy Hand shook his head. Master Hand held out a trophy which was Dr. Mario. They gasped.

"I went into the infirmary to check up on this familiar aura and this what I found. This evil being turned Dr. Mario into a trophy. Lyndis is nowhere to be found."

Shadow slowly turned his attention away from Master; his fists shaking in anger. _Dammit! I lost someone again._ He thought to himself. _First Maria, then Molly...I can't lose her now...if I do..._

"That's not why we came here though," Master Hand said calmly, "Look outside."

The Smashers were confused. Crazy Hand went to the window and drew the curtains. The Smashers and assist trophies looked out the window. Their eyes widened in horror.

Outside, life was dying in front of them. Tokyo was now a shade of gray. Everything in the city was frozen in time. The smoke from factories for example didn't get a chance to go into the o-zone layer. The sky was dark purple but it switched between that dark color and gray to show that the petrification was still going on. The hills became a pallet color. Everything outside looked like an old black and white movie.

"Oh my God..." Lucario mumbled.

Gary instantly turned to Master Hand and asked, "What's going on?"

Master Hand gave a doleful look, "Everything is grim," he answered, "They couldn't save Pit in time...and...this is...the result. A world created by the darkness in an Amail's heart."

The Smashers were confused.

"What's an Amail?" Kirby questioned innocently.

"It's one with the wings of an angel, the personality of the devil, and the heart of a human. Together they create a sin that shouldn't have been born because their parents didn't obey the law of Heaven or Hell or sin like humans do..."

"Brother...was lying whenever he said he needed info about Pit..." Crazy continued, "He already had his resources...but he wanted you guys to figure it out before all of this happened."

"But we didn't figure it out in time..." Lucario said as he looked outside. He punched the glass lightly, "I should have known there was something different about Pit. His aura was too different from everyone else's."

"Don't blame yourself Lucario," Mewtwo told him, "It will only lead to more depression."

Lucario glared at the psychic Pokémon, "Then tell me this you clone. How could you not notice that Pit was different from the rest of us?"

Mewtwo shook his head in annoyance, "I cannot read his mind."

"What?"

"I cannot read his mind. This Amail race seems to be able to block all mind readers from reading their mind."

"Then why didn't you tell us?"

"If I did, it would have made no difference."

Gary understood what he meant. Even if Mewtwo told them that he could not read Pit's mind and tell them that he was different, no one especially those closest to the angel would believe that their friend was of a dangerous race that could cause the end of the world as we know it.

"The world is at it's end," Master Hand continued.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Lucas questioned.

Master Hand shook his head, "There is nothing we can do."

The Smashers and assist trophies were shocked.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just stand here and wait until that wave hits us and turns us into trophies or to stone or whatever? What about the others?" Lucario questioned. He was on the verge of losing it.

"They're dead now," Master Hand said sadly, "We cannot do anything about that unless the wave disappears."

"Dammit!"

Lucario was about to storm off when the Pokémon stopped him.

"Stand aside. I must help them."

"And get yourself killed?" Mewtwo asked, "Your aura alone cannot stop the petrification of the world."

"I have to go! I can't lose Wolf like I lost Sir Auron!"

Again, it was love that was making Lucario act this way. His normal, calm demeanor was gone due to the leader of Star Wolf being in danger.

This determination to go out there and die was affecting Kirby as well. He had to help Meta Knight, but what could a little pink puffball do against this petrifaction that was covering the world?

"Love will not save us," Mewtwo said harshly, "Instead, it will kill us if you let it take control."

Lucario growled as he looked at the floor. The older Pichu brother and Jigglypuff looked at each other in worry.

"Brother, it's coming here fast!" Crazy shouted.

"We have no choice," Master Hand began calmly, "Head to the infirmary and hide in that hidden room. It's the best place we can hide. And that's an order!"

The Smashers and assist trophies had no choice but to obey. They all rushed to the infirmary as fast as they could. They couldn't rely on the elevator so they took the long way which was the stairs. It was then did Gary realize something important.

"Where is Sonic?" he asked Master Hand.

There was this long pause as they continued running.

"He should still be in that capsule," Crazy Hand said. His tone of voice was definitely unsure of what happened to the blue hedgehog.

They reach the hidden room. There, they saw that the capsule was open and there was no hedgehog inside. Master Hand was panicking but fear didn't show on his face. Crazy did though.

"Oh no he's gone! There's no hope for us now!" Crazy said completely freaking out.

Master Hand had to slap his younger brother on the back to get him to stop making the others worry.

"He is still in this mansion Crazy! Don't lose yourself because of that."

Crazy Hand regained his cool and gave his older brother a worried look, "But what will we do if this evil being gets him."

"I don't know but Lady Yuna won't go down without a fight."

"Wrong..."

The voice was a girl. A very familiar one. The Smashers turned toward the stairs (as they were staying as far away from it as possible) to see Sonic or rather Yuna as those ribbons were hanging out behind the blue hedgehog again and one of Sonic's eyes was blue instead of green.

"Lady Yuna, I thought you were lost to the darkness," Master Hand said, "Or rather Sonic."

Yuna shook her head, "It came close. If it weren't for that mercenary, we both would have been wondering in eternal darkness and there would be no hope for this world, Heaven or any other world."

Gary turned away. He lost Pit and possibly the other Smashers and Ash and now he lost Ike. At this rate, he would lose everyone else and he would be alone. He was slowly starting to remember what happened during that incident with Team Galactic...

"Lady Yuna, you must have a plan to stop the petrification right?" Crazy asked in a hopeful tone.

Lady Yuna shook her head, "There is so much I can do in this body and stopping the world from dying is something I cannot do."

"Is Sonic's body not strong enough?" Shadow questioned. The black hedgehog assumed that the blue wonder would have plenty of energy in his body. Maybe recently he just lost it. It was possible though since Sonic lost the ability to speak.

"It is not strong enough," Yuna answered, "But it's not because he can't hold as much power I can posses. He is capable of holding that much power, but it's because of this dying world that I am not strong enough to save it."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"I am a summoner that brought hope and life to the people of Spira," Yuna explained, "I revived people. I saved lives. I gave them a brighter future. My power arose from that, but when a world is dying and is losing hope, I cannot do any of the above and my power weakens. The only thing I can do now...is stop our last hope from turning into trophies."

"How will you do that?" Master Hand questioned in a thoughtful tone.

Yuna smiled weakly.

"Very easily if you and everyone else stays here. I will go outside and protect this chamber. When the petrification reaches me, the entire world will be turned to stone except this room. With my power, you guys can turn those Smashers that were lost back into their original form. When everyone is assembled, I'm certain he will appear."

By he she meant Merlon. Merlon knew everything ever since Mario, Peach and Bowser saved the Mushroom Kingdom, Flipside, Flopside and technically every other world. They had to put their faith in these powerful magic users in order to defeat this evil.

"I will be going."

"WAIT!"

Yuna turned to see Gary giving her a look that was deprived of hope.

"What happens if you can't hold it off? What happens if you turn to stone! What will happen to Sonic?"

"Blue..." Lucas mumbled.

"I don't want to lose anyone important to me!"

Yuna nodded her head, "I will do my best not to let Sonic die. My Aeon will make sure of it as well."

"Huh?"

Yuna said no more as she went upstairs to protect the hidden room. Will she succeed is undetermined. You can only pray that High Summoner Yuna will prevail.

* * *

The war began in Heaven fifteen minutes ago but the battle was already intense. Swords were being clashed, Centurions and demons were falling from the sky after being slain. Blood was spilling everywhere, and more importantly, neither side was showing any signs of defeat yet.

Sun-Wong had it easy just extending his Nyoi-Boi and hitting demons that were out of his range and didn't suspect to get hit by a pole. If they got in close, he would use some of his earth magic to attack them, but Roger got to them before they had a chance to even harm the vice captain.

Roger was hacking away at the green demons cutting them in half with his big ass sword. He was getting very bored very easily.

Isaak continued to get farther away from the two angels. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice that he kept taking steps forward shooting at any demon that was near him. Lighting was surrounding him so he was untouched.

He eventually made it to the town and it seemed like the other royal bodyguards finished telling all the angels who couldn't fight back to stay in their homes. Most of the angels that were still outside were male angels that were fighting to protect their family. True honor there.

Isaak noticed something though. Someone was attacking the angels with dark magic. Only two people he knew learned those kind of spells. The first was Roger but the black angel focused too much on brute strength instead of using the dark forces to destroy his foes. That one spell was too familiar.

"Ω δυνάμεις του σκότους ... στείλει αυτές τις φτωχές ψυχές στον τάφο. Σας καλώ...SHADE!"

This dark energy beam appeared from the sky and hit multiple angels. All disintegrated instantly. Isaak's eyes widened in horror. A child with light green hair and gold eyes was in the way of one of the attack, so he had to act fast.

"Oh Licht so sehr hell," he began chanting, "Schild denen, die nicht ertragen können, die Feinde könnten. Ich appelliere an Sie... Blitzschlagschild!"

A lighting shield appeared in front of the small child blocking the attack of the dark energy beam. Isaak wasted no time as he ran over to the child and told him to run.

"Thank you Mr. Isaak!" He thanked weakly as he rushed off in another direction. Isaak assumed he knew where his parents were so...

"...You're the same as always Isaak. Always making sure little kids get back to their mommies safely."

Isaak's eyes widened. Did he hear the voice he thought he heard? He looked up. There the person he wanted to see for so long as healthy as could be. Li was everything he remembered him to be. Dark brown hair, red eyes, slim body, smooth looking legs, and black wings. The only thing that was missing was that confident smirk which was replaced with a sadistic (or sorrowful) grin.

_He lost weight._ Isaak thought to himself. It wasn't the time nor place to be thinking thoughts like that though, "Li-Li...you're still...alive..."

Li could see the expression on Isaak's face. He wanted to turn away from it but he couldn't. Glancing at the yellow angel, he saw that he changed psychically. He no longer had baby cheeks as he remember it. His face developed into a handsome young man with beautiful blue eyes. His wings were well groomed compared to when they were a kid. His hair has gotten longer but not as long where you could mistake the blonde as a girl.

_You've gotten thinner._ Li thought to himself. It's funny how both of them had identical thoughts of one another when it wasn't the time to think about the other losing a lot of weight and maturing over the years.

"I thought you were dead..."

Li forced himself to avoid eye contact with the blonde. Why did it hurt when Isaak told him that he was supposed to be dead?

"Well you and the stupid royal bodyguards are wrong. I'm alive and well no thanks to you!" Li spat. He was indeed angry, but he could tell that he didn't sound as angry as he should be, "It was lonely in Hell!"

Isaak was confused, "But we took your body back to Heaven and buried you..."

"You sent me back to Hell when you guys did that! God you're so stupid!"

Li felt his heart hurt lying to the blonde. Saying these things wouldn't make anything better and he wasn't even telling the truth.

"...Is that why when Pit and I went to seek Abbigale that we weren't able to revive you...because you were down there?"

Li stared at the ground. Isaak took this as a yes and felt terrible.

"Why...why did you guys...forget about me...?"

"Huh?"

"I trusted you guys with all my heart yet you replaced me with that...with that...monster!"

That was uncalled for. Sure Roger had more psychical strength than the other royal bodyguards and had a sharp tongue that made even Pepper cry but that did not make him a monster. A monster was a furry demon with five eyes, three heads and two mouths.

"What are you talking about Li-Li? We never replaced you with anybody!"

"Lies! You guys replaced me as soon as you recovered my so called dead body! Why didn't you check my pulse? Why didn't you check to make sure I was breathing instead of assuming I was dead?"

"We did Li-Li! There was no pulse! There was no heart beat! You weren't breathing! Your body was cold when I held you! There was nothing Li-Li! I really thought you were..."

This conversation was going nowhere. Both could deny what they were saying about the other but they couldn't change anything that happened. They both knew this, but they couldn't...

"Just shut up Isaak! You and the royal bodyguards are...liars! I...I..."

"Li-Li! You have to understand! We didn't forget you! We...were..."

"I HATE YOU!"

Isaak could only stare at the dark angel stunned. What hurt more than Aqua's sarcastic comments, more than Chobi trampling on him, more than Roger saying that Li was never going back was hearing Li say those three words he didn't want to hear because those three words are always true unlike the other three words.

"Li-Li..."

Li didn't care what Isaak had to say anymore. They were done talking as far as he was concerned.

"Just disappear like the rest of them..."

Isaak didn't flinch when he saw Li preparing his dark beam attack. He couldn't move. He didn't want to. The person he cared for the most said he hated him. There was no point in going on just knowing that.

"I really am sorry Li-Li...for everything..." he mumbled as he hid his eyes underneath his hair.

"Save it Isaak!" Li shouted as he fired the dark beam at him. It engulfed him. Li's entire body was shaking when the blonde didn't fight back. He just took it like a soldier.

Unlike the Smashers who turn into a trophy when hit by it or get killed off completely like any normal human or angel would be, a yellow feather was sealed within a capsule similar to what the assist trophies were kept in until released.

"Its too late to apologize...idiot..."

That last word was forced out. Li walked over to the capsule and took it into his arms.

"In the end, you can't even kill your former comrades."

Li didn't bother turning around to see his boss.

"I'm sorry," he replied in an emotionless tone.

"Don't be. I understand just how you feel."

_You don't._ Li thought to himself. He felt something drop from his eyes. He rubbed his eyes thinking he got some smoke in it. It wasn't smoke that was in his eyes though.

"And you finally shed tears when you put the one you loved in a state of no return." Tsusuki said in a mocking tone.

Li wouldn't admit he was crying. He said nothing.

"When we conquer Angel Land, we'll put all the royal bodyguards in a section of Heaven guarded by my best men. As long as they'll out of the way, Angel Land is doomed. Right my angel?"

He wasn't speaking to Li. He was speaking to Pit who was behind him. The angel said or did nothing. He couldn't do anything anyway.

"Now beloved, go and turn your other comrades into feathers," Tsusuki said with a laugh as he opened a portal behind him and disappeared. Pit followed him.

Li couldn't smile anymore. It was futile.

"I might as well take Sun-Wong out..." he mumbled. Would Sun-Wong give up like Isaak did or will he continue to fight a fight he couldn't win? It was probably the first opinion. His replacement though wouldn't go down so easily. It might be best to summon his Aeon against him but he would rather keep it a secret until absolutely necessary.

_Isaak Sosuke, you are a true idiot from the beginning to the end._

* * *

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become!_

_Help me believe it's not the real me!_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become!_

_Help me believe it's not the real me!_

_Somebody help me tame this animal!_

_(This animal I have become!)_

* * *

**Me: TBC 4342 with words.**

**Yohko: How could you?**

**Me: Very easily. Notes!**

**1. Molly is the girl in Sonic X episode 68 that Shadow and Rouge become friends with. She gets killed near the end of the episode when Shadow tries to stop her many times. She was selfish to get killed when Shadow did all that for her in my opinion.**

**2. If you can't get a perfect image of the capsule, just think about the rose that the Beast in Beauty in the Beast kept. It's like that and only when the capsule is open will the angel be freed.**

**That's it. The question is...**

**1. Will Yuna be able to save the remaining Smashers?**

**That's it. With that said, please review. I will now rant about stuff.**

**Yohko: Oh boy. If you don't want to hear her rant, stop here and review. Otherwise, continue.**

**Me: First thing is first. OH MY GOD! SKIP BEAT IS OUT AS AN ANIME! THEY ALL LOOK AWESOME! I understand what they are saying because I read the manga for the most part. I have to catch up again with the manga. Sho is Sho. Kyoko is Kyoko. Ren is Ren. All the characters is just how I imagine it. The devils...the devils are...AWESOME! I was laughing so hard but I wanted to cry for Kyoko but it was hard to because of the Kyoko devils. Sho is so mean to her. But her Kyoko Devils are OVER 9000!**

**Yohko: So...**

**Me: I might go back to The Song of Hope just to bring back those guys again. The music is awesome as well. I can't wait to see how the series will turn out. Hopefully not like Full Moon O Sagashite. Okay...now about games.**

**I beat Fire Emblem Path of Radiance. You can go on DA to see my rant. It was awesome. The next time I save my money, I'm going for Radiant Dawn. I just got Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood and I love it. The guidebook came with it and I love how the characters are drawn. My party is Sonic because I love him, Cream because she's the better healer than Tails but slower, Knuckles for now until I get Shade because he's awesome and Shadow because...I think if Cream is going to be in my party, he might as well be as well. The game is hard though. I can't master Cream's techniques. I have to master it if I want to survive later on in the game instead of relying on items.**

**That's it. I will beat Paper Mario and Star Ocean: Till the End of Time eventually. So...until then, ja ne! Watch Skip Beat! You won't regret it! Also tune into The Song of Hope. Skip Beat characters are in personally surprisingly.**

_**I noticed that the time Gary had this bad feeling does not match with the timeline of the first movie. Gary saw Ash before the movie because Mewtwo was still under Giovanni's control. I remember they had a break so Ash and co went everywhere else to train and the place in the first movie was one of them. I'm just correcting that. **_

_**So the child Isaak saved was Rita. I think this would be a good chance to introduce him now since he's not going to be a royal bodyguard in this story. **_

_**I noticed that Isaak was speaking Japanese instead of German so I changed the name of the spell and the whole chant is in German. Same with Li and it changed to Greek. So, this is what Isaak is saying...**_

_**"Oh lighting so very bright. Shield those who cannot stand the enemies might. I call upon you...LIGHTNING SHIELD!"**_

_**Li is saying the same thing two things back...for the most part...**_

_**"Oh powers of the dark...send these poor souls to the grave. I call upon you...SHADE!"**_


	31. Team Shicadow

**Team Shicadow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, Pepper, Li, Abbigale, Queen Neptune, Prince Pluto, Emperor Apollo, Queen Hinata, Queen Zoe, Prince Henry, Queen Crystal, Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter and the little bat Hoshi-Tsuki but not who he is. Zelina and Sao belong to Zelina56. I also own Nina, Serenade, Ian, Wright, the arch-angels and the Angel Assembly. **

**Summary: Yuna successfully protects the remaining Smashers from becoming petrified but she doesn't have enough power to give the stona ability to all of them, so she entrusts three Smashers with her powers...**

**Me: Enjoy the chapter. OH! The theme song for chapter 31-36 is Holding Out For a Hero and it refers to everyone (mainly Pit) who is waiting for their hero to save them. The four Heroes and the ones that Yuna chose are not the heroes if you people are wondering. Those heroes won't be revealed until...well...until Merlon appears. This is a short chapter, so enjoy.**

Chapter 31: Team Shicadow

* * *

_Where have all good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules_

_To fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and I turn and dream of what I need..._

* * *

It seemed like forever for the Smashers who waited patiently for Yuna's return if she could ever return. Master maintained a cool posture in front of Crazy so he wouldn't freak out so much. Lucario paste around the room restlessly waiting for the time to get out of the hidden room. Kirby comforted the older Pichu brother and Jigglypuff while trying not to think of what might have happened to Meta Knight. Lucas sat in a corner of the room bringing his knees to his chest shivering uncontrollably. He was obviously scared of what was going to happen to them. Shadow held Stafy close to him and didn't bother letting go despite the little star's protest. As for Pikachu, the little yellow rat patted Gary's back but despite his efforts to cheer the Kanto Researcher up, he continued to sulk.

"Pika..."

Gary looked into the Pokémon's eyes but couldn't smile.

"Sorry, I'm just..."

Gary didn't have to finish his sentence. His Pokémon interrupted him as they came out of their Pokéballs on their own. They never came out unless it was an absolute emergency.

"Umbreon, Blastoise, Nidoking, Electivire, Arcanine...Roserade...I..."

The Pokémon already knew how their trainer felt and gave him reassuring smiles or reassuring Poke cries.

The other Pokémon glanced at Gary as well.

"Believe," Mewtwo said.

All turned to the psychic Pokémon.

"Let your emotions take over you and it will destroy you. Losing faith will also be the demise of you and everyone around. If you believe that the High Summoner will save us all, then so be it. If you don't believe then she might as well fail us all."

What Mewtwo said was so deep. Master was impressed by how professional the clone Pokemon was. The speech was moving. Lucas was encouraged greatly and stopped being emo.

"Your right Mr. Mewtwo. I have to believe in Lady Yuna," Lucas said.

The Pokemon and Kirby nodded their heads.

"Believe!" Stafy announced.

Shadow just smirked. As for Gary it got him thinking.

_Maybe everything will be okay after all._ He thought to himself. He turned to his Pokémon and apologized to them for losing hope. The Pokémon forgave him.

Suddenly, there was this huge earthquake outside of the room. Lucas was the first to fall over. Pichu, Jigglypuff and Kirby seemed unaffected by the earthquake because of how short they were. Master prevented his brother from falling forward. Mewtwo and Lucario stood their ground. Shadow glanced at the ceiling to see some rocks falling from the ceiling. They weren't big though. Gary called back all of his Pokémon and held Pikachu in his arms.

"What's going on now Master?" Gary questioned.

"I don't know!" he shouted over the earthquake.

The earthquake eventually came to a stop. No one moved an inch. They were waiting for the results.

And the results were positive. Yuna slowly opened the door and made her way downstairs gracefully. She seemed to be devoid of life. On the last step, she tripped. Shadow threw Stafy in he air as he caught her or rather Sonic.

"Easy..." he mumbled.

She didn't reply. Shadow noted that her body was very cold and turned to Master worried.

"Her body is cold as ice," he told him.

"Put her in the capsule," Master Hand ordered.

Shadow obeyed as he rushed her to the capsule. The capsule didn't close because she was still conscious and refused to go inside.

"I'm sorry..." Yuna mumbled.

"For what?" Gary questioned worried.

"I stopped the wave from getting to you...but I don't have the power to give all of you the power to save your friends..."

Disappointed with the summoner, Lucario went up the stairs. He stopped at the top stair when Yuna continued.

"Zombies," she continued, "Have infested the entire planet when the petrification covered all but here. You can't fight them with your normal skills."

"Then what was the point of that then?" Lucario questioned angrily.

"I'm sorry."

Shadow glared at the aura Pokémon causing the aura Pokémon glared back. Lucas begged them to stop and Master forced them to.

"I only have enough energy to give three people my powers..." she said sadly, "If I give anymore than that...this body won't survive the pressure."

"It's okay," Shadow told her. It was okay for him. As long as Sonic wasn't killed, then he would be fine...

"I don't know who should have the power though..." Yuna muttered.

Everyone turned to Master Hand who was deep in thought. Finally, he opened his eyes and said, "Blue, Lucas and Shadow will be the ones to have your power."

"WHAT?"

Out of all of them, Lucas was the most surprised one. Why would a little boy like him be given a power and responsibility so important? What if he failed? Would everyone remaining die?

Master turned to Lucario, "And before you say anything Lucario, let me tell you this. You are too angry at the moment. If I let you out there to save everyone now, you might as well say hello to Hades for us."

Lucario grunted. Mewtwo agreed with Master Hand so the aura Pokémon couldn't argue.

"But why are you sending me?" Lucas questioned, "What can I do?"

"You need to believe in yourself Lucas," Master told him, "That's what Ness would have told you. Am I right?"

Lucas nodded his head slowly. Still, he thought he couldn't do it.

"But I'm not even a Smasher..." Gary said.

Master grinned, "Really? The minute Red mentioned you, I knew that you had potential. You hung around the mansion for far too long. I consider you one of us, which is why I'm putting my faith in you."

"Yes but..."

Master Hand finally turned to Shadow, "I trust you Shadow."

Shadow just did a simple, "Hmph."

"Show us the power of the Ultimate Lifeform!" Stafy cheered as he was able to get out of Shadow's grasp and fly around.

Shadow nodded his head.

Yuna turned to the three Smashers weakly. She closed her eyes and started chanting a spell. The spell lifted the trio above the ground. A white light circled all three of them and entered their bodies. Shadow thought this power similar to the Chaos Emeralds. It was close but not quite.

When the light disappeared, the trio landed safety on the ground. Gary and Lucas looked at their hands to see something sparkly. Shadow however glanced at Yuna who finally collapsed into the capsule.

"I think it is best to let her rest," Crazy finally said, "She did so much for us."

"Yeah...she did..."

Master looked at the three Smashers and declared, "I now declare you as our last hope! Don't fail us!"

That didn't make Lucas or Gary feel any better. Shadow just nodded his head realizing he would have to save the world again.

"Wait!" Kirby announced as he took the Dr. Mario trophy from Master and held it above his head in front of Shadow, "Can you really turn him back?"

Shadow didn't know. There was only one way to find out. He closed his eyes and reached out to the trophy. A light surrounded his arm that eventually swirled around the Dr. Mario trophy. In a matter of seconds, the trophy disappeared and was replaced with a human body on the floor. The Smasher's eyes widened. Dr. Mario was back.

"Mama mia...what happened?" the good old doctor questioned as he rubbed his temples still dazed.

The older Pichu brother was the first one to jump on the doctor's head and nudge it. Dr. Mario snapped back to reality and smiled.

"How's it been little one?" he questioned.

The other Smashers were relieved. Now they knew the power worked and that they could save their friends.

"GO TEAM SHICADOW!" Stafy cheered.

There was a long pause.

"What?"

"Shi from the alternative of Blue's real name. Ca from Lucas and Dow from the amazing Shadow!" the little star explained.

Shadow did not like that name. He would just called the group Team Dark if he had the choice.

"We should leave now," Shadow said in a low tone.

Both Gary and Lucas nodded their head slowly. They looked rather nervous.

"Be careful out there..." Master Hand whispered but they didn't hear him because they were already up the stairs and out the door.

* * *

Getting out of the mansion was somewhat difficult. The doors were rusted that Shadow had to use Chaos Spear to break it down. When Mr. Game and Watch came back, he wouldn't hear the end of it.

In order for Gary and Lucas to keep up with the black hedgehog, Gary called out Arcanine and both of them rode on its back. It managed to keep up with Shadow somehow.

Once the trio were out of the mansion, Shadow knew that finding everybody wouldn't be easy.

"Have any idea where they might be Lucas?" Shadow questioned.

"I don't know. I have a hunch that they're all scattered thanks to the attack."

"Hmph. That means we have to split up to find them all."

Lucas didn't like that word obviously.

Shadow stopped running. Arcanine stopped as well and growled.

"It seems we have company," Shadow said in a dark tone.

Sure enough, there were zombies approaching them. All Gary noticed were from the dark part of the mansion. He shivered.

"Do we have to fight them all?" Gary question.

"No." Shadow answered, "Just kill the ones that get in your way."

Lucas trembled, "Does that mean I have to get off of your Pokémon Blue?"

Gary nodded his head. He couldn't take Lucas along with him because they had to do this as soon as possible. None of his Pokémon would obey someone as inexperienced as Lucas. It was too risky for him to have a Pokémon, but it would be just as risky for the blonde to go on his own. Which is why he would be clearing all the zombies in the city.

"Man..."

Lucas jumped off Arcanine as Shadow pointed where Lucas had to go.

"Chaos..." Shadow began, "Rift!"

Using what little power he had left since he still had some powers of the Chaos Emeralds, Shadow opened a rift in time and space. Any zombie in its range was sucked into the infinite darkness.

"GO NOW!" Shadow shouted, "I'll hold them off here! Lucas, go into the city! Blue, you know where to go."

Both nodded their head.

"Let's go, Arcanine!"

Arcanine howled as it raced off toward the peninsula. Lucas took off but more slowly as he looked back to see Shadow fighting by himself. He had people to save so he kept looking forward and didn't look back.

Shadow grinned when the rift disappeared. There were still many zombies but most were distracted. Perfect.

"I couldn't use this around Stafy or even in the mansion but..."

Shadow took out a sub-machine gun. A devilish grinned appeared on his face.

"I hope you zombies like drinking your own blood!"

And Shadow went trigger happy.

* * *

Aqua stopped fighting the demons when she felt this jolt in her heart. She remembered this feeling. She felt it when Isaak was turned to stone during Medusa's War.

"Why'd you stop?" Pepper questioned as she stab another demon with her dagger.

They got all the women and children to safety. Most of the men decided to fight for their families and got out of their hiding place to fight. They were doing well because the most dangerous forces were being dealt with Sun-Wong, Roger, Isaak and the Centurions.

"...I cannot feel Isaak's presence anymore..." Aqua said simply showing sorrow in her eyes.

Pepper was confused. She couldn't understand the water angel. Did that mean Isaak had fallen in battle or did something terrible happen to him that he wasn't able to shoot out his aura?

"...he's gone..."

The fire angel really didn't get her, so she just ordered her Chocobo to continue attacking the demons with fire. Zelina however saw how upset the blue angel was.

"Aqua, I don't think this is the time to think about things like that," she said calmly, "I'm sure he's okay."

Aqua could only hope.

* * *

Aqua wasn't the only one who felt it though. Sun-Wong and Roger felt it as well. Roger wanted to figure out what this meant. The vice captain however wouldn't leave his post. Annoyed by the earth angel, he went to where Isaak went and see what was up. He didn't get far though because a dark angel who looked similar to his captain appeared in front of him.

"Lived?" Sun-Wong questioned. He was beyond stunned.

Roger couldn't believe it either. The one he replaced was still alive...and on the enemy side?

"I see you show your true colors," Roger announced sarcastically.

Li glared at the black angel. He did not need to hear things from him, so he might as well get rid of him like he did with Isaak.

"Prepare yourself you weakling," Li said in a dark tone, "You are about to meet your maker."

Li stepped back and began chanting. Roger recognized the chant. He was going to summon his Aeon. Sun-Wong was shocked. He didn't remember Li ever having an Aeon.

"If that's the way then..."

Roger started chanting as well. It was going to be Aeon vs. Aeon. Dark angel vs. Dark angel. The prize seem to be the rightful claim of 5th seat. The loser would meet death.

"Please stop!" Sun-Wong shouted, "I know him! He isn't evil!"

Neither dark angel were listening to the vice captain. No one would stop their battle to the death.

Suddenly, an axe was swung toward him. Sun-Wong barely dodged it.

"You should be worrying more about yourself than that dark angel that was once your comrade."

Sun-Wong frowned. In front of him was Alex Kidd. He remembered reading an article about him on how he was jealous of the blue wonder Sonic in everything and tried to kill him after the Sega Superstar Tennis Tournament. He only managed to kill the purple jester instead.

"I won't go easy on you," Sun-Wong said calmly as he got his Nyoi-Boi ready to battle.

Alex grinned. Hopefully he would have fun with killing this angel slowly.

When the two started clashing weapons, the summoning was done. Roger summoned a purple demon that had a huge mouth. It was named Atomos. Li summoned a winged beat with rainbow wings on the tip of its feathers. Its entire body was black and it stood on two feet looking down on Atomos. It was named Bahamut.

"We shall see which one is stronger," Li said in a dark tone.

With that said, the two Aeons clashed as well as their owner who got their sword ready and started clashing swords.

* * *

Mcenche could only sigh as he watched the battles outside of the room they were guarding. He never really got to fight because Sun-Wong claimed that he had too many openings in his sword play compared to Pit, Li and Roger. He would have to train harder if he wanted to be on the battlefield. Then again, he was already strong enough so staying indoors was an insult to his family.

"Mcenche, you shouldn't be worrying about the battle," Himeno said calmly.

The ice angel turned to the wind angel annoyed, "Aren't you annoyed that whenever there is a war, we always have to stay out of it like we're kids? I mean come on! Even Pepper is going out there!"

"You would be dead if you went out there," Himeno continued, "Pepper has Chobi to protect her. She won't die that easily."

Mcenche groaned, "How troublesome."

"Troublesome indeed."

The two angels heard the new voice and got their weapons ready. Appearing from the darkness was a man in green and a man with a mask on his face. They went by Mr. L and Gray Fox.

"We shall take over this room now," Mr. L said simply.

Himeno got her fan ready to defend the room with her life, "Not if I can help it!"

The wind angel instantly jumped in the air and twirled her fan around once. A huge tornado was brought up from the force of the swing. Mr. L dodged it with ease.

"You won't get me with slow attacks little girl," he taunted.

Mcenche proceeded to help out the wind angel but got his sword in front of his face to block Gray Fox's sword.

"Entertain me little boy," he said in a dark tone.

Mcenche growled. He wouldn't be able to help Himeno unless this guy is taken care of. There wasn't enough room to fight in the room so...

"Kōri no ā honshitsu wa, watashi ni yūga ni chikara o kasu! Watashi ni sukēto o ataeru!"

It sounded childish but the room started to get colder slightly. Mcenche's sandals were replaced with ice skates. With this he was able to move faster surprising Gray Fox.

"Come on ugly! Let's leave the ladies alone!" Mcenche taunted as he skated out of the door.

Gray Fox's eyes glowed as he chased after the ice angel. Himeno couldn't help but giggle though. Mr. L however was irritated.

"There is nothing feminine about me," he murmured before the two got back to the battle.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 3442 words.**

**Winter:...**

**Me: I pray that none of my friends die...**

**Winter: Isaak is technically gone...**

**Me: NOTES!**

**1. Chaos Rift is one of Shadow's new moves from Sonic Chronicles the Dark Brotherhood. It kills an opponent instantly but if it doesn't, it leaves them confused.**

**2. Atomos is from Final Fantasy 9! He is the demon that sucks in Lindum in Disk 2 meaning Atomos is a gravity user.**

**3. Bahamut is in many Final Fantasy games but this one is from Final Fantasy 10. He is known as the The Dragon King because of his Overlimit Mega Flare. Bahamut is also one of the most popular summons in the game.**

**Now that Gary, Lucas and Shadow are off to save the other Smashers, the question is, will they survive? You'll have to find out in the next chapter. Please review. There is no rant this time, but I will tell you, when I get Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn, be prepared for a REALLY long rant. Ja ne!**

**_I just realized I fucked myself over when I used the Japanese names. I can't switch the chapter title because Shicadow sounds 20 percent cooler than Gacadow. DX So I needed a different reason to call it that._**

**_And Mcenche is Japanese so his chant is in that language. The original is, "Oh essence of ice, lend me the power to be graceful! Give me Skates!"_**


	32. Trophy Recovery I

**Trophy Recovery I**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, Pepper, Li, Abbigale, Queen Neptune, Prince Pluto, Emperor Apollo, Queen Hinata, Queen Zoe, Prince Henry, Queen Crystal, Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter and the little bat Hoshi-Tsuki but not who he is. Zelina and Sao belong to Zelina56. I also own Nina, Serenade, Fuyumi, Ian, Wright, the arch-angels and the Angel Assembly. **

**Summary: Shadow manages to find a few of the trophies before a familiar enemy of Samus appears and attacks him and the rescued bounty hunter. Will they prevail? And Li and Roger's fight comes to an end with shocking results...**

**Me: Okay. This chapter was dedicated for Shadow the Hedgehog and Samus Aran fans. This might be the last chapter for Samus spotlight...maybe...maybe not. It depends on who fights who in the war. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 32: Trophy Recovery I

* * *

_(ohhhh, Ohhh)_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night!_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!_

_I need a hero!_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light!_

_(till the morning light)_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life! (Larger than life...)_

* * *

Shadow's trigger happy moment ended the instant he ran out of bullets. He cursed his luck. He wasn't satisfied with the amount of zombies killed. Normally one would be contempt with zombie head's shot off and them not rising from the dead again due to not having a brain, but not Shadow. He wouldn't stop until all the zombies were dead because they weren't much of a challenge. Despite them not being a challenge though they were ubiquitous.

One of the zombies however decided to take a rifle from the streets and start shooting the black hedgehog. Shadow grinned as he dashed at the zombie dodging all the bullets. He knocked the gun out of the zombie's hand and claimed it as his own. He then shot the zombie in the head. Shadow grinned as the blood oozed out of the body. He turned to the other zombies.

"Whose next?"

The zombies didn't know when to quit so they kept coming toward him. Shadow decided to finish all the zombies off in the area with Chaos Blast. He did so and the zombies were sent flying everywhere limbs falling off and everything.

"Too easy." Shadow taunted.

He was going to continue on until a shiny thing sparkled in the bloody streets. Shadow rushes to it and picked it up. He smirked. He had found one of the Smashers scattered around Tokyo. Shadow closed his eyes and a light surrounded his arm. Within a flash, the Smasher was back to normal.

"Oww, my head," he complained.

"Toon Link," Shadow began in a harsh tone, "go back to the mansion. Master wants everyone to regroup."

The younger version of Link rubbed his head still trying to remember what happened. Zombies wouldn't give him the time to think however so Shadow kept beheading them with his sniper.

"What about you?" Toon Link finally asked, "And what about everyone else?"

"Master Hand's orders was to retrieve all trophies and tell them to head back to the mansion to regroup. Don't defy his orders!" Shadow said in a strict tone, "Go now before we get surrounded."

Toon Link looked at him dumbfounded. It pissed the Ultimate Lifeform off as the cartoon version of Link expressed it by his facial expressions.

"GO NOW!"

Toon Link didn't have to hear the order again. He ran like there was no tomorrow...

Shadow couldn't help but laugh as he shot another zombie. That was the first time he could a Smasher around and he enjoyed it.

"Now, where was I?"

* * *

Shadow was having it easy that was he was getting annoyed having no challenge at all. He found some of the assist trophies and he was pleased that they were okay. The assist included Kat and Ana, Jill, Dr. Wright and Mr. Resetti. All exchanged a few words before he gave them all the same message to regroup at the mansion. They were all obedient except Mr. Resetti. He had to complain first before digging a hole that would lead to Smash Brothers Mansion."It was horrible!" Mr. Resetti complained, "That angel brat turned on us all! Watched everyone be turned into a trophy in front of my eyes before I became one. It's not fun being a trophy at all. I mean being stuck in a capsule is one thing but not being able to move a muscle or even speak is another! I swear when I find that monster I'm going to teach him a lesson about being frozen in time-"

Shadow fired the rifle over Mr. Resetti's head that killed another zombie. That only made the mole ever more upset.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"There was a zombie behind you," Shadow said calmly, "Go back to the mansion now and rant later. Talking in the battlefield will get you killed."

"You ungrateful hedgehog! I have the most useful information than everyone else! I bet you didn't know that the angel brat killed some of us!"

Shadow froze. He couldn't believe it.

"That's right! He slaughtered half of us assist trophies like we were nothing! The poor Nintendog. He was only seven months old..."

Shadow clenched his fist in anger. That made him want to save the trophies in the area faster and Mr. Resetti wasn't helping.

"Go now before I shoot you..." Shadow said in a threatening tone.

Mr. Resetti swung his sickle around enraged, "I'm not leaving a kid like you behind! It makes us adults look bad!"

Shadow gave him a look that could kill. It was enough to scare the annoying mole. The mole dug a hole and disappeared. He never came out. Shadow knew that he was heading back to the mansion. That was all he needed to know.

_But to think that some of my comrades are dead..._Shadow mumbled. Lyn's image appeared in his head and he frowned. _Where is she?_ He asked himself. The Ultimate Lifeform couldn't get his answer though at the moment. He continued onward.

* * *

The search for trophies in his section lead him to an abandoned construction site.

_Just great._ He thought to himself. _A place where the leader of the dumb pack is. I hope I find someone here._

He did at the entrance of course. At the entrance was a Ganondorf trophy being worshipped by zombies. Shadow shrugged his shoulders and shot them all in the brain. He touched the Ganondorf trophy and it went back to the dark king.

"Before you take your anger out on something and become a zombie, I suggest you head back to the mansion and regroup."

Ganondorf had no saying in it when Shadow zoomed past him and destroyed the door with Chaos Spear. He stormed off to the mansion pissed that something that happened in SSE happened to him again. Only this time, it wasn't because he was arrogant and didn't notice that Master Hand was being controlled.

Once Shadow was inside the construction site building, it wasn't hard to find three Smash trophies. Meta Knight and Wolf's trophy were in plain sight guarded by no one. Samus' trophy was on the top where the metal poles were. Shadow checked his surrounds before touching both trophies. Both were still dazed.

"Master Hand wants all Smashers back at the mansion to regroup," Shadow explained again,

Meta Knight understood. Wolf understood as well, but he wouldn't take orders from an assist trophy. This forced Meta Knight to drag the leader of Star Wolf out of the construction site. Shadow shook his head in annoyance as he used his amazing jumping skills to ascend hopping from metal bar to metal bar until he got to the top where Samus' trophy was, which was a platform that he swore wasn't there when he looked up. He stared at it in confusion before deciding to release her.

"Master Hand wants all Smashers back at the mansion to regroup," Shadow repeated.

The reason why Shadow was confused was that he was certain that she wasn't wearing her power suit the last time he saw her. Then again, he was tied up when the Smashers left to stop Pit so he wouldn't know.

Instead of listening like the other Smashers did (though unwillingly) she got her arm cannon ready. It surprised the black hedgehog.

"Somethings coming...and fast..." she mumbled through her power suit.

Shadow listened with his ears. He didn't hear anything...wait! He heard wings flapping! Something was coming from below!

Samus reacted before Shadow, so she ended up pushing him out of the way right when the uninvited guest appeared and attacked them or rather Samus. It looked like a pteranodon but with a tail. The pteranodon caught Samus in between its mouth. She struggled not to fall in but it continued flying upwards.

Shadow thought that he wouldn't be able to reach it but he thought wrong when he used Chaos Spear that hit the pteranodon directly. It came crashing down breaking everything that was below it. This allowed Samus to get out of its grip and shoot it in the mouth. The pteranodon landed on the bottom floor hard while Shadow and Samus landed beside it shakily.

"What is that?" Shadow questioned.

Samus pointed her arm cannon at the pteranodon, "Ridley..."

Shadow's eyes widened. He remember hearing that name from Captain Falcon and Olimar. Was it that same Ridley?

"Didn't you-"

"I thought Pikachu and I killed you," Samus began, "But then Tabuu brought you back to life making you Meta Ridley. What are you now?"

The space pirate got to its face and roared. He was different from Ridley and Meta Ridley. He seemed to be Meta Ridley but merged with something that made him more deadly.

"Isn't it a pleasure to see you again Samus Aran," the space pirate spoke,

"What are you?" Samus questioned again.

"I am Omega Ridley, the form that will kill you once and for all!"

Samus saw something come out of Ridley's body. She recognized it instantly. She gasped, "Is that Phazon?"

Ridley roared in response, "Yes. Tsusuki was kind enough to bring me back to life after that miserable battle in the Subspace Bomb Factory. With Phazon inside of me, I feel stronger than ever. You will die in my new form!"

Samus growled. Phazon was a dangerous substance but for this leader to go as far as corrupting her worst enemy...

She looked at Shadow who looked extremely pale. The bounty hunter noticed that he was looking at the Phazon like it was a curse.

"Shadow?"

Shadow backed up. Memories of that alien Black Doom came back to him fast. They were terrible memories that he wanted to cast aside once he killed the bastard.

"Shadow?"

Shadow clutched his head. The Black Doom's voice was soon invading his mind. It wasn't pleasant.

"Get out of my head!" He cried out.

Samus was confused. What was he talking about? She couldn't get her answer because Omega Ridley came at her again. She jumped out of the way. The space pirate seem to ignore Shadow and just go after her. Samus cursed as she shot Ridley. It had no affect.

"Just try to harm me Samus Aran," he said in a dangerous tone as he shot fireballs from his mouth.

Samus rolled out of the way from the attack and shot a missile from her arm cannon. However, the fireballs were home in on her and she took a hit while Ridley was unaffected by the missile.

"Those weak weapons won't affect me," he told her and shot a massive line of plasma from his mouth.

Samus jumped out of the way to avoid the attack and prepared her charged shot. Ridley saw this coming and charged at her directly. It was super fast so she didn't have enough time to charge it up completely. Samus couldn't dodge the attack and was hit by Omega Ridley's wing. She fell to the ground only to get back up and start shooting. Omega Ridley flew around the room completely unaffected by attacks.

"Is this all you have to show me?" he asked getting bored.

Samus said nothing and charged up her charged shot again. Ridley flew at her at a fast speed again slashing at her this time. Samus dodged the attack and shot Ridley in the chest. It had no affect but the armor that Omega Ridley was wearing seem to be wobbling. She couldn't attack again though because the space pirate shot a large blast of phazon from his tail hitting her directly. Samus didn't get up this time.

"How pathetic," Ridley complained turning to Shadow, "If you're not going to be a challenge, then I might as well finish your friend off."

Samus groaned as she tried to get back on her feet. _What are you doing Shadow? Get out of here!_

Shadow glanced at Omega Ridley but seemed to be looking past him with emotionless eyes. He started hallucinating that Black Doom was watching him mocking him for every thing he did.

"You're not good enough Shadow," Black Doom said in that mocking tone, "And to think that you are my son..."

"SHUT UP!"

Omega Ridley charged directly at Shadow when Shadow shouted, "CHAOS SPEAR!" He hit the armor of Omega Ridley directly forcing the space pirate to back away.

"Damn you rodent!" Ridley cursed.

"Shadow..." Samus mumbled.

The Ultimate Lifeform seem to snap out of his trance when he realized what happened. He shook his head violently realizing that Black Doom wasn't there and sped toward Samus helping her up.

"Are you okay?" he questioned.

"Took you long enough," Samus responded, "What the hell were you thinking standing in the middle of the battlefield daydreaming? One false move and you could have had your head clawed off."

Shadow ignored her scolding and took out his gun.

"Just tell me this guy's weakness."

"If I knew his weakness, I would have killed him before he had a chance to attack you," Samus said in an exasperated tone.

Omega Ridley fired another homing fireball attack at them. Both were ready for it as they jumped in opposite directions. Shadow used Chaos Spear to destroy the fireball that was after him and Samus.

Samus took this chance to use the scanner that was in her helmet to scan Omega Ridley's weakness. The Space Pirate did not notice this and focused his attacks on Shadow. The Ultimate Lifeform was running out of bullets in his gun. He looked around and saw a box with firearms in it. There was probably a bazooka in their that could blast Omega Ridley to smithereens.

"I found it!" Samus announced.

"What did you find?" Shadow asked as he dodged another full body tackle from Omega Ridley.

"His weakness is the wound in his chest!" Samus exclaimed, "We got to pull that armor away from him before you can use your Chaos powers!"

Upon revealing his weakness, Omega Ridley started shooting plasma attacks from his mouth at Shadow trying to obliterate him before he could wound him.

"Chaos Spear!"

Shadow fired another Chaos attack at Ridley's armor but no prevail. It wasn't going to be removed that easily. He fired another Chaos Spear into Omega Ridley's mouth. The attack caught the pteranodon off guard and he was temporary stunned. Before Shadow had a chance to use another Chaos Spear, Samus stepped in front of him and used her Grapple Beam to rip off Omega Ridley's armor.

"Shadow, look for a gun that can inject Phazon," Samus ordered.

The black hedgehog nodded his head as he zoomed over to the crates. Searching for a weapon wasn't his thing so he blew it up with Chaos Blast. Sure enough, none of the guns inside the crates were destroyed. There were hand guns, machine guns, a bazooka (which he was taking regardless) and a weird green gun.

_This must be a Phazon gun._ Shadow thought to himself as he picked that up as well as retrieving the other weapons in case.

"Look out Shadow!"

Shadow turned around to see that Omega Ridley recovered from the attack and flew at him at high speed. Shadow couldn't dodge in time but he shielded the Phazon gun because their lives depended on it. He felt blood oozing out of his shoulder when he felt the space pirate bite him hard. He gritted his teeth as he held out his groans of pain. Samus used a charged shot to hit Omega Ridley's tail. The space pirate seemed to ignore her attack and followed his bite with a Phazon claw swipe in the spines. The black hedgehog would not scream in pain because if he did, the enemy would know that he was terribly injured.

"Get off of him!" Samus shouted in range as she jumped into the air and landed on the space pirate's back and shot him multiple times in the head. Omega Ridley screeched as he released his grip on the Ultimate Lifeform as he flew around the room trying to get her off his back.

Shadow clutched his shoulder in pain. His shoulder dealt more damage than his spines but he noticed that his spines were a slightly different color. Was he infected by Phazon, or was that his and Omega Ridley's blood?

Samus held on to dear life as she continued shooting. Omega Ridley was starting to feel the pain with the continuos shots to the head. He crashed his back into objects that weren't destroyed as well as loop around in the air and fly so high only to fly back down at an amazing rate just to get her off of his back. The bounty hunter was not only taking serious damage to her power suit but she was also getting dizzy and losing her grip. If she lost her grip when he flew into the air, then she might be paralyzed for a few minutes and that would mean instant death.

The Ultimate Lifeform tried aiming the Phazon gun at Omega Ridley but the pteranodon was flying too fast for him. The injury made his vision untrusting. He was worried that he might accidentally shoot Samus and inject her with this alien substance.

"What are you waiting for? FIRE!" Samus yelled.

"Insolent wretch!"

Omega Ridley wasn't playing around. He flew up into the air again. Samus couldn't hold on anymore and lost her grip. She fell downward but continued shooting even though she was going to take massive damage. Omega Ridley wasn't going to let her take him along with her so he fired another plasma beam from his mouth. Samus aimed for the mouth even when she took the full blow from the attack. It stunned both of them. They both fell to the ground with a big thud.

"Samus!"

Samus groaned in response. She didn't get back up. Shadow saw from a distance that her armor was wasted. She needed to repair it if she wanted it to serve as a big use to her again. Omega Ridley however got up. Shadow's eyes widened in horror as he prepared a flame attack from his mouth.

"Good-bye Samus Aran!" He declared, "Say hello to your parents for me...IN HELL!"

Shadow acted fast. He ignored the pain he was feeling from his wounds that spread throughout his whole body and fired at the open wound. The space pirate was caught of guard. The black hedgehog went trigger happy on that one spot and it was doing insane damage to his opponent. Omega Ridley screeched as he flapped his wings again and turned his direction toward Shadow. He flew at him at top speed. Shadow knew it was the end him and Samus but in vain, he threw the gun at Samus. He was hit head on in the chest. The Ultimate Lifeform coughed up blood as he was sent flying into a pillar.

Omega Ridley roared as he flew over to the Ultimate Lifeform.

"This will teach you not to mess with the leader of the Space Pirates!" Omega Ridley announced as he clawed at Shadow's body over and over again. Shadow couldn't hold the cries any longer and screamed in pain. He screamed louder with every slash of Omega Ridley's claws.

"That's it! Scream in pain! There's nothing better than hearing your prey scream their hearts out!"

The pteranodon grabbed Shadow by his claws and threw him over Samus slamming him into another pillar.

"You will die before Samus," Ridley mumbled as he prepared a plasma laser from his mouth.

Shadow closed his eyes. _Sonic...Lyn...I failed you both...please forgive me..._

Shadow waited for the final blow but nothing happened. Shadow opened one eye to see that there was a huge whole in Omega Ridley's stomach. Omega Ridley stared at his stomach in horror before realizing who did.

"Curse you Samus Aran!" he roared.

To Shadow's surprise, Samus got back up again despite her power suit on the verge of destruction. Shadow saw that she combined her arm cannon with the Phazon gun to deal the finishing blow on Omega Ridley when he wasn't looking.

"Just die already..." Samus murmured.

As if she didn't have to say that. Omega Ridley released Shadow from his death grip as he clutched his stomach in pain he flew away from the two but didn't get far because soon his body was flashing. He was going to explode from being overloaded with Phazon.

"No...I can't die yet! Not after what Tsusuki promised! Tsusuki, AVENGE ME!"

Those were Omega Ridley's last words as blue light came out of his body. He roared as he was being killed from the inside out until finally...

**BOOM!**

Samus shielded her face from the explosion as Shadow was on the verge of unconsciousness. It got really quiet after the explosion.

Samus fell to her knees. They had barely manage to defeat Omega Ridley.

"Shadow, you still alive?" she asked as she got up again and slowly walked over to Shadow limping the whole way.

Shadow glared at her, "Beside a few broken bones that won't take long to heal, I'm perfectly fine. You on the other hand is a different story."

Samus looked at her power suit and frowned on the inside, "I had worse missions than this that took a number on my power suit. You don't know how many times it came close for the helmet to crack."

Shadow couldn't agree with her more.

The bounty hunter fell to her knees again. Shadow saw that her arm was slightly blue.

"Did you...?"

"To defeat Omega Ridley, I had to get infected by Phazon to use it against him. I don't think there is a cure in this world, but after everything that happened, I don't think I can see them again and ask for a cure..."

Shadow groaned, "I'm guess that makes two of us. And I thought all this alien crap was done when I killed Black Doom..."

"Black Doom?"

"Its a long story."

"How?"

"A long story cut short, he's my blood related father..."

"Uh..."

"I'll tell you later...if we can get out of this..."

Samus agreed with him. She could no longer move after walking over toward Shadow. Shadow seemed to have lost too much blood and if he moved now, then he was as good as dead even if he was the Ultimate Lifeform.

"You weaklings are pathetic."

Shadow's ears twitched as well as his eyebrows. Who could have said something so offensive?

The next thing he knew, he was being lifted by someone. Who was it? He didn't know. He was on the verge of losing consciousness. He did see Samus be picked up by someone.

"Wolf...?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Why didn't you-"

"Like hell would I leave someone behind without returning the favor. We're even now."

"..."

"Meta Knight, you know what to do."

Shadow was surprised that Meta Knight was going to be the one to carry him. He didn't think the Star Warrior had the strength to pick up someone twice his size. He couldn't think about it however because he finally fainted.

"Are all Mobians this fragile?" Wolf questioned.

"No, he just took a beating," Samus replied weakly.

"Compared to him, you seem to be able to stay awake at the very least."

"Let's just get out of here..."

"You don't have to say that twice. Meta Knight, you lead."

Meta Knight nodded his head as he spread his wings flew outside the construction building with Wolf following him. The zombies in the area were wiped out while Shadow and Samus were busy fighting Omega Ridley. The path was sweet and easy.

* * *

In Angel Land, the battle was not going well for the royal bodyguards. The Li vs. Roger battle proved it. Both Aeons were not equally match. Bahamut had a clear advantage being able to fly, shoot beams from his mouth and more importantly, use all five senses in battle. The major thing that Atomos lacked was vision. The Aeon was technically a demon with small eyes and a huge mouth that could suck up anything. Bahamut was something it couldn't suck up. Atomos' gravity attacks had no affect on the dragon Aeon.

As for Roger and Li, Li had a huge advantage being nimble and wielding a fast sword compared to Roger who was wielding a heavy gun blade. Li had it won.

"It's over..." Li and Bahamut said at the same time.

Bahamut prepared one last attack. It was his ultimate attack.

"MEGA FLARE!" Li ordered.

Bahamut unleashed his most powerful attack on Atomos. Not only was the Aeon defeated instantly but half of Angel Land received the full attack resulting in a massive explosion. Fire was among the houses and angels told to stay inside the building fled in order to escape death from the flames.

"ATOMOS!" Roger cried out as he watched his Aeon turned into dust. His Aeon wouldn't be able to fight for a while with a wound on the inside that deep.

Li laughed as he readied the dark beam at Roger. Sun-Wong noticed this during his battle with Alex Kidd.

"Look out!"

Too late. Li fired the beam and it hit Roger directly. Roger was engulfed in the attack. When it ended though, all that was left was a dark feather sealed within a capsule.

"Fool. I was always 5th seat. You can't just take it away from me loser," Li mocked.

Sun-Wong eyes widened in horror watching his comrade fall to the former 5th seat.

"Lived, how could you?" he asked. He was so confused.

"An opening!"

Alex Kidd slashed at the earth angel's left arm. Sun-Wong jumped back and clutched his arm in pain.

"So cheap..."

Alex laughed hysterically, "You angels are pathetic leaving yourself wide open! Now you will join your friend!"

Sun-Wong was enraged as he turned toward Li. He couldn't bring himself to raise his weapon against the boy he found that faithful day.

Li saw the look in the orange angel's eyes and shook his head, "I don't need pity from you Sun-Wong."

"Why you betray us?"

"You guys betrayed me first so I'm just getting my revenge," Li stated as he prepared another dark beam attack.

"But that's impossible. We all love you. How could we betray you?" Sun-Wong questioned extremely puzzled.

"SHUT UP!"

Li fired the dark beam at Sun-Wong. Unlike Isaak who didn't do anything, he proceeded to defend himself. He twirled Nyoi-Boi in front of him to prevent the attack from hitting him. It almost hit Alex though preventing him from getting any closer to the earth angel.

"Lived, you need to open your eyes!" Sun-Wong shouted, "We would never dream betraying you! You are part of royal bodyguards! You are part of our family! We love you!"

"SHUT UP!"

The emotional stress was enough to increase the dark beam ten fold. Sun-Wong couldn't defend from this high power. He realized this and frowned.

_I'm sorry Himeno...please survive this..._

The vice captain was engulfed in the dark beam. When the beam disappeared, there was nothing there but an orange feather incased in a capsule.

Alex laughed as he retrieved the capsule.

"Nice going devil! With their vanguard team gone, we can storm the castle and kill that bitch!"

"You won't lay a hand on Palutena..." Li murmured in a dark tone as he walked over to the killer and took the capsule away from him. With a snap of his fingers, both capsules were gone.

"Why not?"

"Tsusuki needs her alive. You kill her and you forfeit your life. Not to Tsusuki, but me."

Li was dead serious when he did that. His eyes glowed a bloody red. It was enough to scare Alex. Li scoffed as he walked on. It was time to go where Mr. L and Gray Fox were. That was where two more royal bodyguards would be.

_Roger Hoyt, if you didn't steal my spot you would have lived longer...not. You have been killed anyway._

_Sun-Wong, even though you were part of the reason that Pit and I were able to live those two years of happiness before the war, you are still lacking..._

* * *

Himeno felt a jolt in her heart after Mr. L tried to unleash a series of punches at her. She felt empty. She hadn't felt this empty for a long time. That long time being when Sun-Wong was turned into stone during the war with Medusa.

"Sun-Wong..."

Mr. L heard her and chuckled, "If you can feel that jolt then he's probably already dead."

Himeno gasped. She shook her head in denial.

"No! He can't be dead! He's the vice captain! He can't die!"

Mr. L couldn't help but smile. Girls like her were so easy to break. If someone they cared for died, then they wouldn't be able to move on. He had this battle won.

"You can join him if you let me deal the finishing blow."

The wind angel seem to be listening to him as she lowered her weapon. She hid her eyes beneath her hair. Tears were falling and that was a sign of weakness in battle. Mr. L noted that she wasn't suited to be a warrior.

"Yes, that's it. Give up. I'll end your suffering now."

Mr. L did not realize that a dark aura was surrounding her. He also didn't noticed that her usual light green tunic turned dark green as her hair turned a dark shade of pink. She was also clutching the tip of her hand until it bled. When Mr. L was close to her, she lashed out at him with a clean sweep. The dark side of Luigi noticed this at the last minute and avoided having his head cut off. He jumped back surprised.

"Sun-Wong is dead you say..." Himeno began. It was then did he knew that he wasn't facing the peacemaker anymore, "I won't know for sure if I let my weak half cry and allow you to kill her so..."

Himeno looked psychotic in Mr. L's eyes...maybe not. She just looked angry. An emotion that Himeno would never be able to express.

"I'll kill you and check the vanguard team to see if he's all right!"

With that said, the fighting continued.

* * *

Mcenche and Gray Fox were evenly matched in skills and speed. The speed was only because Mcenche was skating. If Gray Fox melted the ice then it would be all over for the ice angel.

"You're pretty good," Gray Fox commented, "The only one that could match up to me is Snake."

"I'm honored," Mcenche said in a sarcastic tone.

"But all good battles come to an end."

Gray Fox proceeded to slice at the ice skates that Mcenche was wearing. Noticing this, he jumped away.

"I won't fall for that," Mcenche stated, "because Pepper does this to me all the time."

Gray Fox grinned under the mask. Mcenche shivered but started chanting. Gray Fox grinned even wider. Mcenche was summoning his Aeon.

_Well...shit._

* * *

Aqua finished taking out a load of demons. When she did, she realized that Pepper wasn't fighting beside her like Zelina was.

"Something wrong?" Zelina questioned.

"...where is she?" Aqua asked.

There was no answer.

* * *

Pepper was in another part of Angel Land for a reason that everyone needed to know. Angel Land was at war. People say that nothing good comes out of it, but for Pepper, it was the quite opposite. In war, there was no one to blame when someone died except when you saw that person be murdered in front of your eyes. In this case, there was no way she could get punished by killing the person that ruined her life. That being her stepsister.

It was easy. The town was in chaos. She knew that her stepsister would never retreat to the underground. Yes, the underground is the base that even Li doesn't know about. In fact, only her friends, her dad, her older sister and she knew where it was. Her stepsister was as dumb as a brick.

It was truly the perfect murder. On her Chocobo she rid into another part of the town acting as a savior. Angels were running onto the street only to get assassinated by the demons. With Chobi's flamethrower, most were eliminated from the main path. She wasn't done there. She rode Chobi all the way to the house where her stepsister was staying. Sure enough, the house was on fire and her stepsister and her friends were evacuating.

Upon seeing Pepper, her stepsister ran to her.

"Thank God, I'm glad to see you're okay. Where is mom and dad? Take me to them now."

"He's not your dad..." Pepper said in a dark tone. She had a dagger in her arms and prepared to stab her.

Her friends screamed not because the demons were clawing at them and sending them to their doom but because Pepper stabbed her stepsister in the heart with her dagger. The fire angel saw the look in her stepsister's eyes as she fell. She couldn't help but grin. Chobi squawked as if it won a battle.

"Why...?" she asked her stepsister.

"I'm not stupid," Pepper began, "You and her moved into my life after my dad proposed to my stepmom. Because you were the older one, you thought I would be your slave until the day I die? Bullshit, you would have gotten fatter and fatter until you burst. What about me? I would take your crap everyday and for what reason? Because my dad forced me to get along with you. That's why I ran away from home and Palutena took me in and became a royal bodyguard. So you see, you saw this coming. Therefore, your death is your fault. Not mine."

"You're a murderer..." she mumbled as she coughed up blood, "Zeus won't let you get away with this..."

"I don't think so," Pepper said with a malign grin, "This is war. Since there are demons attacking everyone, he will think that they killed you. Not a royal bodyguard. I may not be reincarnated when I die but to hell with that. I'm just glad that you'll be gone forever."

"And you'll soon join me."

Pepper said nothing after those words. Her stepsister's head fell to the ground where she laid in her own pool of blood.

_What have I done?_ Pepper asked herself coming to her senses. Chobi did not notice her distress and ran in the other direction to where Aqua was. _Was it worth killing her? I finally got her out of my life...but was it really worth it? I'm happier with the royal bodyguards...so...I just sealed my own fate...pathetic of me. Pepper Padoga, 8th seat of the royal bodyguards fell from grace because of the past. _She paused before she laughed._ Well whatever. It's not my problem anyway. _

* * *

**Me: TBC with 6925 words.**

**Yohko: What took so long?**

**Me: School and Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn. Ever since I gotten that one F, I'm trying to get my grade back up. When I got a B- though, I got Radiant Dawn. I can tell you I'm at the end of the game being on chapter 4-5. Ranting will be after notes.**

**1. Phazon is that alien substance from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption.**

**2. In this story, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption doesn't happen so she has no idea the true harm of Phazon and is reckless with the Phazon gun getting corrupted by attaching it to her arm cannon instead of being injected by it from Dark Samus.**

**3. Black Doom hails from Shadow the Hedgehog. He is the true dark antagonist in the game trying to get Shadow to give him all seven Chaos Emeralds. He reveals that he made a deal with Gerald Robotnik that if he could give blood to create the Ultimate Lifeform, then Gerald would give him the Chaos Emeralds. However, not wanting the world to end when the Black Comet gets to the earth, he programed Shadow and the ARK to destroy the Black Comet when it was needed. Black Doom is defeated by Super Shadow at the end but he still haunts Shadow due to being blood related.**

**And yes I killed my stepsister. I was planning how to write it. This is important in Pepper's life. It will never happen in real life so you don't have to worry about me or my stepsister. In the story though, it's technically a dark Cinderella story if you know what I mean. Why wait for the prince to come when you can end the misery by killing the one who makes you suffer. Pepper will regret this decision later. Even angels can kill but something like this may not go unpunished.**

**Here are some questions.**

**1. Who will the next chapter be dedicated to? Lucas or Shigeru? You'll find out in the next chapter.**

**That's it. Please review. I will work on the Thanksgiving fic now. I will now rant.**

**Yohko: Oh boy. If you don't want to hear her rant, stop here and review. Otherwise, continue.**

**Me: So I got Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn finally and I am on chapter 4-5. I'm disappointed in the some of the characters in RD. The one I am most disappointed with Marcia and all the Pegasus Knights. They were my main units in PoR but for them to take a lot of damage and not dodge makes me mad. It makes me use the Dragon Riders Haar and Jill instead. Oh yeah, I like Soren in this game. He doesn't even need that much protection as in PoR. I don't like Micaiah PERIOD. How can she get the Black Knight and the Laguz royal to like her? That's Mary Sue. She's still a good character though. And most of the Radiant Dawn guys are HOT! My favorite character in Radiant Dawn of all times is...**

**Yohko: Drum roll...**

**Drum rolls.**

**Me: SHINON!**

**Yohko: Why him?**

**Me: Because he's awesome in battle, he has feminine hair, he's hot, has a nice personality and he really is a good person inside if he has a support with Gatrie or Rolf. Oh! His support with Gatrie was SO yaoi! Other yaoi conversations are Ike and Soren, Edward and Leonardo, Skrimir and Ranulf and Tibarn and Reyson. You got to play the game to understand.**

**My mains are...**

**1. Haar (he's a tank)**

**2. Shinon (he's my favorite)**

**3. Titania (I always use her)**

**4. Nepenhee (I didn't use her in PoR but she's better in RD)**

**5. Edward (he's a doll)**

**6. Ike (main character)**

**7. Soren (he's better in RD)**

**That's it for the ranting. Ja ne!**

_**Damn, there were so many usage errors in this chapter...other than that...this chapter was fine...and I grin again looking at how I killed my stepsister. **_


	33. Trophy Recovery II

**Trophy Recovery II**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, Pepper, Li, Abbigale, Queen Neptune, Prince Pluto, Emperor Apollo, Queen Hinata, Queen Zoe, Prince Henry, Queen Crystal, Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter and the little bat Hoshi-Tsuki but not who he is. Zelina and Sao belong to Zelina56. I also own Nina, Fuyumi, Serenade, Ian, Wright, the arch-angels and the Angel Assembly. **

**Summary: Lucas tours the dead city of Tokyo in search of more trophies and assist trophies. After saving Marth though, a deadly enemy defeated during Subspace Emissary comes back for vengeance...and without Ness, Lucas might not be able to beat him.**

**Me: I need to get to chapter 37 before the plot bunnies attack! This chapter is dedicated to Lucas and Marth fans. This is definitely not the last chapter for neither of the two Smashers. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 33: Trophy Recovery II

* * *

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me._

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet!_

_Up Where the mountains meet the heavens above_

_Out where the lightning splits the sea_

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere_

_Watching me!_

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain,_

_And the storm and the flood,_

_I can feel his approach_

_Like a fire in my blood!_

_(Like a fire in my blood!_

_(Like a fire in my blood!_

_Like a fire in my blood!_

_Like a fire in my blood!)_

_(Hero)_

* * *

Lucas walked the streets of Tokyo trembling more than ever. This was like the time he was walking the in the abandon zoo before Porky attacked him.

Shadow did his job in distracting the demons. Most of them were attacking him. The other half went after Gary because they considered Arcanine as the bigger threat. Of course no one would see a little boy like him as someone worth killing. He was too weak. He was only a burden. Why was he chosen to being the one to save the Smasher and assist trophies? He was just a little boy! Lucario or Kirby would have done a better job than him!

Lucas felt like crying. Where was Ash giving him a pat on the back whenever he felt down? Where was Ness to give him support when he needed it? Where was his family when he needed them the most?

_Mom and Claus are dead._ Lucas told himself with a sad smile. _And I have no way of contacting Dad for help._ He was getting ready to break down in the middle of the city. It would not matter. People were frozen in time. They wouldn't see him cry. Of course, Lucas wasn't ready to cry yet. He continued down memory lane instead.

_I wonder if I'll ever get back to my world._ Lucas thought to himself. When he pulled the last needle in his world, there was this bright light. Before he knew it, all he knew was gone and he was at the abandon zoo all alone knowing no one. He wondered if he saved his world from destruction, but he nor Ness would not know. His world was probably as good as gone like Saki's world.

Lost in thought, he tripped on something. The blonde checked to see what he tripped on and was surprised. He tripped on the Captain Falcon trophy.

Lucas shivered. Whenever he looked at the Captain Falcon trophy, he always felt that he was going to become violated one way or another.

He gulped as he transferred that strange power into the trophy. It came back to life.

"Captain Falcon is in the house!" Captain Falcon announced as he did a jump kick.

Lucas sweatdropped. He was the same as ever.

"Umm...Master Hand...wants everyone to regroup...at the mansion," he began nervously, "Please go there immediately."

Captain Falcon eyed the PK boy, "Why should I retreat when there are still those who need my help?"

"...Samus is at the mansion..." Lucas said nervously unaware that he was telling the truth.

That was enough to get Captain Falcon going.

"Falcon...DASH!"

And Captain Falcon was off like a rocket. That was one less Smasher to worry about.

* * *

Lucas walked past many familiar buildings he visited before all of this started. He remembered going to the mall with the female Smashers against his will. He couldn't help but smile at that memory remembering full well that Sheik was against him changing into those little dresses that girl's wore to tea parties. To counter this, Zelda prevented him from coming out. He was forced to suffer for the rest of the day and wouldn't hear the end of it from Popo.

Ironically, when Lucas passed the mall, he noticed a Peach trophy in front of the door. The PK boy went over to her and revived her.

"Are you okay princess?" he asked.

Peach slowly recovered from coming back to life before she glanced at her surroundings. She gave the blonde a doleful expression.

"Where's Mario? Is he okay?"

Lucas did not know if the plumber was okay. He didn't know if anyone was okay. All he could do was reassure her that her fiance was okay.

"Mario is okay," Lucas told her, "If he can survive getting knocked out by Bower when he had the Star Rod and survived the many planets in the galaxy, I'm sure he'll make it through this one."

Peach knew he was right. She told the tales of Mario surviving from dangers that a normal person wouldn't. When Bowser had the Star Rod and defeated Mario, he kicked him out the window. At this point, Bowser's castle was on top of Peach's castle in outer space. Mario fell all the way to Goomba village and almost died...if the Star Spirits didn't save him and later the Goomba family finding him.

"Okay...I trust you..."

Lucas smiled faintly before frowning again telling her that Master Hand wanted all the Smashers back at the mansion.

"But what about you Lucas?" She questioned in that motherly tone, "What happens if you get hurt? Who is going to help you?"

"I-"

"I'm following you, Lucas. I can't bare to see my friends hurt! I won't be the princess that obeys commands."

Lucas sighed. Peach was an extroverted person but if she keeps caring for others, she might be in a pool in her own blood one day...and everyone everywhere would mourn for her.

"I'm sorry, you have to go back!" Lucas said with a hint of asperity in his tone of voice.

Peach still wouldn't budge. Lucas had no way of convincing her until...

Lucas turned around and saw that zombies had spotted them and were heading their way. Frightened he hid behind the princess he was suppose to protect.

Peach frowned upon seeing that the blonde was still scared of the littlest things, but there was nothing she could do.

"P-Please go back...to the mansion..." Lucas told her with his voice still chary, "I don't think I'll be able to protect you if you get wrapped up in this fight."

"Lucas, you are a strong boy, but I don't think-"

"Please! I'm begging you! Please go back! I swear I'll find Mario for you!"

Peach saw the doleful countenance on the blonde's face. She couldn't refuse but wanted to. She didn't want to leave him.

"Promise me you'll come back alive?" the princess asked.

Lucas nodded his head slowly, "I was only told to search the streets for Smashers. Blue and Shadow are doing most of the work. I'll be checking the swimming pool area next and then I'm heading back..."

Peach was hesitant to leave him but she finally agreed and dashed off. Poor Lucas was left defending for himself. Instead of fighting though, he fled. That was the one thing he was good at. Running away when the going got tough.

* * *

Lucas found assist trophies as well as Smashers. The assist trophies included Barbara, Ray Mk III, Hammer Brothers, Knuckle Joe and Jeff. Upon finding Ness' friend did they strike a conversation.

"What happened to this planet?" Jeff questioned, "Is it the same as ours?"

"I don't know...all I know is that all assist trophies have to regroup at the mansion along with the Smashers."

Jeff nodded his head, "Be careful."

"I will..."

Knuckle Joe and Barbara decided to wait for the kid. The trio decided to leave together so that they could team up against the zombies that were after them. Lucas was left alone again and he was fleeing from the zombies yet again.

He made it to the entrance at the pool and was relieved that there were two Smasher trophies in his view. One was Mario and the other was Mr. Game and Watch. No zombies were guarding them for some strange reason. Lucas took this opportunity to release them both from their trophy form.

"Mama mia..." Mario mumbled.

"Princess Peach is waiting for you at the castle," Lucas said quickly.

The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom was important to the plumber so instead of thinking about what the hell happened, he went back to the mansion. Mr. Game and Watch followed beeping the whole way.

Lucas glanced at the door of the swimming pool and gulped. There was an ominous wind coming from inside. He shivered. He didn't want to go in fearing that he might get slaughtered when he took the first step inside...but what happens if there was a Smasher inside? He couldn't leave that Smasher behind. Lucas gulped as he grabbed the handle of the door and tightened his grip. He slowly turned the handle and stepped into the unknown.

It was indeed dark, dank and dreary...the one place he hated the most. Anything could jump out and assault the poor kid.

Lucas made his way through the area. He saw people frozen in time. Some were sitting down relaxing. Some were taking a shower and others were in the pool. Those that were underwater had no hope of surviving when time went forward, which was why Lucas had to do something about it.

Of course, in the lifeguard chair, there was a Marth trophy awaiting to be picked up. Lucas made his way through the double doors and into the pool room. He climbed up the ladder and touched the Marth trophy. He slid back down.

"Master Hand wants us back at the mansion," Lucas told the blue haired prince.

Marth glanced at the younger Smasher and couldn't help but scowl. "I'll leave soon."

Lucas knew instantly something was wrong, "What's wrong?"

"...I'm a terrible boyfriend."

Lucas felt his cheeks light up, "Huh?"

"I thought this whole time that I got Roy pregnant. It turns out that all of those obvious signs were ones that meant trouble. Who knew those signs could bring the end of the world, not a baby that possibly couldn't be delivered."

"I thought guys couldn't get pregnant."

Marth let out a huge sigh, "I know that but all the damn symptoms...I'm a fool..."

"You're not a fool!" Lucas exclaimed, "The only fool...is me...I was tricked by Luigi. I always thought he was this kind soul, but I was wrong. This alter ego is..."

Marth shook his head, "You're a kid. Don't blame yourself."

"But..."

Marth looked around the pool area. He took out his sword Falchion from its sheath.

"Something's coming."

Lucas looked around trembling. What could it be?

Before he realized it, there was an earthquake. The earthquake was strong enough to cause waves in the swimming pool. All of those in the pool were being washed to the bottom of it. If they were to be unfrozen, they would surely drown.

"What's going on?" Lucas questioned as he dropped to the floor holding his hands over his head hoping that pieces of the stealing wouldn't fall on him. Marth glared at the pool.

Suddenly, something jumped out of the pool. It seemed like a huge spider but it was actually a robot. A robot that had a familiar face in the middle of it.

"Porky!" Lucas shouted in a surprised tone.

The spider robot jumped onto the deck forcing the two Smashers to move out of the way.

"Today is the day where I will finally have my revenge..." Porky said in a low tone.

Lucas realized that it wasn't Porky's voice. It sounded to malign and not a selfish old man. It was then did he realize that Porky's skin looked green. In fact, his hair was gone and his brain was showing.

"He's already dead..." Marth stated.

"What? How can that be?"

"I don't know, but this enemy seems to have the power to bring the dead back to life..."

Porky wasted no time attacking them. He sent out enemies that they fought in Subspace (the one's with the bombs as heads) and threw them at the two Smashers. Marth wasted no time cutting them to size with Falchion but jumped away when the bombs blew up. Lucas was stuck running away using PK Fire to kill them. The fire set their fuse though and they ended up blowing up causing a chain reaction that Marth was almost caught in.

"Sorry!" the blonde cried out.

Marth couldn't reply because Porky jumped into the air and proceeded to land on him. The prince of Altea rolled out of the way to avoid being squashed. He prepared to slash at the glass of the spider robot but when he did, it had no affect.

"That is no longer my weakness..." Porky mumbled as he shot a ball of electricity from the top of his head. Marth barely dodged it but when he did, it ended up hitting Lucas.

"Lucas!"

Lucas could feel electricity running through his veins. It hurt so much that he felt like he was being turned to mush.

"Die..."

Porky pushed past Marth and prepared to body slam the blonde. Marth had to save him but if he did, then he would take damage. It would be worth it though.

The prince of Altea rushed toward the PK boy and pushed him out of the way. He could feel the weight crash onto his body and he could have sworn that his humerus bone cracked. This resulted in him crying out in pain. Porky was not going to let one broken bone stop him from attacking though. He lifted a leg of the spider robot and stabbed the bluenette in the femur. The pain was too much for the prince.

"Everything and everyone should die..." Porky whispered in a dark tone.

Lucas tried to get up but he couldn't. That one attack was too much for him. He didn't understand how Porky became so powerful. Was he this robust before he came back from the dead?

_Someone help us..._ Lucas thought to himself mentally as he felt something warm slide down his cheek. He was crying...again...and from one attack.

"Lucas..." the blonde could hear Marth's voice, "Run away...I can fight him on my own."

That was bullshit. Marth had broken bones that prevented him from wielding his sword or even standing up. If he didn't do something, they would both be dead.

_But I'm just a kid._ Lucas told himself. _A kid that should have never been born. If I wasn't born then mom and Claus wouldn't have had..._

"I hate weaklings," Porky announced as he stabbed Marth in the back. Marth couldn't scream anymore. It hurt to even open his mouth. "They have to be annihilated now."

Lucas closed his eyes. He didn't want to see Marth die. If he was stronger, then he might be able to save him.

_That's because you never have confidence in yourself._

_Who said that?_ Lucas asked himself. He opened his eyes and realized that he wasn't in the swimming pool area anymore. In front of him was a young women with a tender smile. He knew who she was immediately.

"Mother, is that you?" Lucas asked in disbelief. Was he dreaming.

The young women nodded his head, "Yes, its me."

Lucas stood up and ran over to hug her only to be shocked when he past through her. He ended up on the floor of the blackness.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot touch me because I am only a fragment of your memory..." his mother told him in a sad voice.

Lucas started crying again. Here his mother was but he couldn't feel her warmth.

"My dear son, please dry your tears." She said in a soothing voice. Lucas didn't want to though. His mother continued, "You should know why I'm here."

Lucas shook his head, "No, I don't."

His mother smiled faintly.

"You cried because you wanted help," she began, "And I have come to assist you."

Lucas sobbed, "How can you help mother? You are dead. How can a dead person help me out?"

"Oh, but I can help you out."

"How?"

"By telling you something important."

Lucas was confused. Tears were threatening to fall down his face again.

"You must be strong my child," she told him in a soothing voice. Lucas could feel the tears drying up quickly listening to his mother's voice, "If you don't believe in yourself, then you will never be able to protect the ones you love."

"But it seems so useless!" Lucas shouted. This outburst surprised them both but he continued, "Ever since this all started, I have done nothing but let everyone down! I let Ness down! I let Lyndis down and now I'm letting Marth down all because I'm too scared to fight!"

His mother smiled sadly, "That is because you are not a child that enjoys fighting. In fact, Smash Brothers Mansion is the last place I expected you to end up at..."

Lucas was this close to crying again but his mother stopped him.

"Maybe it was fate that brought you to the mansion. Just like everyone else. Now it is time to prove my theory."

Lucas wiped his tears away, "What am I suppose to do?"

"Believe," she answered in that soft tone, "and you will find your answer in front of you."

For some strange reason, the blonde knew what his mother was talking about. His tears dried up and he felt ready to try and believe in himself. His mother smiled and walked toward him. She disappeared the instant she went right through him. When she did, Lucas began to glow. He felt power emerging from inside of him. With this power, he felt like he could do anything.

The darkness disappeared but Lucas was ready to finish Porky off and save Marth.

_Use this new power._ He heard his mother tell him. _And it will grant you victory._

"Okay..."

"DIE!" Porky shouted as he try to deal the final blow to Marth.

"I won't let you!" Lucas yelled. His body glowed a radiant gold. He spread his arms out and looked toward the ceiling. Marth who was barely conscious peaked one of his eyes slightly and saw the familiar light. Lucas was prepared to do this Final Smash. In a battle, it wouldn't do that much damage because it was virtual. Would his Final Smash in real life be catastrophic?

"PK STARSTORM!"

On cue, huge meteors were coming from the ceiling destroying it in the process. Marth shielded his head using his hands to avoid the pieces of the ceiling falling on him. The bluenette soon realized that the meteors weren't even hitting him. In fact, they were hitting everything but him. Porky took the full blow because he couldn't dodge them all.

"Impossible! This is improbable!" he shrieked.

Lucas found the weakness. It was the glass, but Marth's sword couldn't pierce it. When the glass shattered, Porky was exposed to the full attack. Porky couldn't escape. The meteors hit him in the brain. The PK boy couldn't hear a crack in the skull because the attack was also attacking the pool itself. Anyone in the pool was sent flying and landed on the deck. Was that good? It depends. They would no longer drown when they were free from the petrification but they might have broken bones from the fall.

Marth crawled away from the spider robot in time as soon as it blew up along with Porky. He ended up next to Lucas gasping for air.

Porky had been defeated once and for all.

The Final Smash finished and Lucas fell on the ground exhausted.

"I...did it?" was all that come out from Lucas' mouth.

Marth could only flash him a small smile, "You did."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh. He defeated the big bad Porky all by himself. The first two times were with his friends but this time, he put an end to that selfish, fat bastard.

"Thank goodness!" Lucas cheered.

"Thank the Gods indeed...now can you take me back to the mansion? I don't think I can move my knees."

"I will. Let me just rest..."

Rest indeed. Lucas had made yet another achievement in his life, and his mother was proud of him.

* * *

Mr. L did not like where the battle was going. It went from an insanely easy match against a benevolent angel to an uncaring killer. Where did this other personality come from? If she just stayed her innocent self, he would be done by now but now he was on the floor panting with the wind angel above him ready to finish him off.

"Now whose weak?" she questioned in a superior tone.

Mr. L cursed at himself. It was the innocent face that made him not finish her off the instant he saw her.

"Go ahead and kill me you psycho," Mr. L said with a laugh.

To his surprise, the final blow never came. Himeno would have dealt the final blow if a dark spell wasn't aimed at her. She had to jump off of Mr. L and shield herself with her fan. The attack was deflected in all directions.

"It's glad to see that you actually have fighting spirit," said a voice.

Himeno's eyes widened in horror when she saw the figure that she thought was dead.

"Lived? Is that you?"

Li frowned at the reaction. The minute she saw him, that dark personality was gone in an instant. It was incredible that she survived this long.

"It's me..."

Himeno smiled. The dark angel frowned knowing the minute he turned her into a feather was the moment where he would break her heart. It's war though, so it wouldn't of had mattered.

"Lived...everyone missed you so..."

"Be quiet..."

"Eh?"

"I'm here to destroy Angel Land once and for all..."

Sure enough, Himeno looked distraught. Li looked away as he prepared the dark beam.

"I don't want to explain why I'm on this side but I'll tell you this hun: Life is bittersweet when you're betrayed."

"But we never betrayed you," Himeno said simply. "Captain Pit and Isaak were searching for a way to bring you back. It's true."

Himeno would never lie. Li knew this but he chose this side and he was sticking with it. He wasn't going to cry again so he chose not to look when he fired the dark beam at her.

"I'm sorry..." was his last words to her before she was engulfed in the darkness. When the darkness disappeared, there was only a green feather inside a capsule. Lived quickly retrieved it and headed toward the area where Mcenche was.

"Hey, aren't you going to seize this area?" the dark side of Luigi questioned.

"You can do that. I won't stop until all the royal bodyguards are in this state..." Li told him in an adamant tone.

Mr. L was silent as he watched the dark angel walked away. He had to remember to not get on his bad side.

* * *

Gray Fox was screwed. Mcenche summoned his ice Aeon Shiva and froze the entire area putting the ice angel at a huge advantage. Gray Fox should have been use to the cold but this cold was inconceivable. It was so cold, that his legs ended up freezing. He was a sitting popsicle if this kept up.

"Die!" Mcenche announced, "DIAMOND DUST!"

The ice princess summoned a huge amount of icicles and with a twirl of her finger launched them at the frozen enemy. Gray Fox for the first time feared death. If he was going to die, it should be with honor. Not a death where he couldn't even defend himself.

"Damn..."

To Gray Fox's surprise, a portal appeared in front of him and absorbed the icicles. Mcenche backed up realizing that the attack was coming back with double the force. It did and Shiva was hit directly. It caught the ice Aeon off guard that she received the full blow.

"You're dismissed Shiva!" Mcenche told her quickly before she sustained more damage. The ice Aeon vanished in a form of sparkling snowflakes. The ice angel glared to see who in the hell harmed his Aeon like that and only clenched his fist in anger when he saw who it was.

"So you finally decide to show up after how many years?" he questioned in an annoyed tone.

"Probably seven or eight," Li replied as he got out Masumune and sliced the ice that prevented Gray Fox was moving an inch.

"Looks like you learned how to count," Mcenche replied in a sarcastic tone.

"And you haven't?" Li questioned as he readied the dark beam. He wouldn't be able to finish though because unlike the other royal bodyguards who were shocked to see him (Roger didn't count) Mcenche wasn't thrilled to see the dark angel back and on the wrong side. He skated toward him and attacked with his sword. Li blocked with Masumune.

"You have cultivated your skills I see," Mcenche said in a dark tone.

"And you cultivated your speech," Li mocked.

"You devil!"

"Bastard!"

The two had a sword rally that lasted longer than Li anticipated. He didn't think that Mcenche would fight back with this much force. He had to distract the crystal angel if he wanted to finish him off.

"Did you know that your friends have fallen?" Li questioned in a dark innocent tone.

"What?"

"Isaak went down first. Then Roger, Sun-Wong and finally Himeno in that order."

Li could feel the pressure that Mcenche was exerting. It wasn't what he planned at all.

"You killed them?"

"No, they're just in a state of no return. And when I'm through with you, I'll go after Aqua and Pepper."

That did it and Li should have thought twice before mentioning the fire angel's name.

_This buffoon has feelings for her after all._ Li thought to himself as he felt himself being pushed back. The ice on the battlefield almost made him slip.

"You will not lay a finger on Pepper, you here!" Mcenche shouted as he found an opening. He almost impaled the dark angel forcing him to take flight. Mcenche followed though.

"Woah! No need to get all defensive Mcenche! When I was a kid, you didn't even care about her, so why now?"

"Because she's a weird girl with an obsession of yaoi!" Mcenche announced. "That obsession must live on because that's what makes her Pepper! If you intend to kill her, then you have to go through me!"

_Amazing speech._ Li thought to himself. He truly was surprised. _For someone who was supposed to be cold-hearted, he sure opened up to the fire angel. Why does it sound like something that Isaak would say?_

"That speech is what Isaak would want to say to you," Mcenche told him. His face softened when he said that, "I stole it because I truly thought he would never be able to say those words..."

_Isaak again?_ Li questioned himself as he charged up the dark beam. _Why does everyone have to mention him? Is it really a sin for me to have did that to him?_

"Lived," Mcenche began in a serious tone, "Isaak does love you. Even if he's a dumb blonde and acts like a ladies man, which he sucks at, you are the only one that he truly has fallen for."

"No more..." Li mumbled, "No more please...I am sick of everyone telling me that they still love me and that Isaak does have feelings for me! Just cut the crap!"

Li fired the dark beam at Mcenche. The ice angel proceeded to fly out of the way but when he saw the expression on the dark angel's face, he felt guilty. Guilty to the point that if he dodged it the dark angel might break down that moment. Maybe it was his pride that made him stay there. He would never know because he was engulfed in the darkness.

_Pepper, please be safe..._

The darkness disappeared and Mcenche was nothing but a crystal feather encased within a capsule. Li took the capsule but stopped.

"You know that loving someone is a huge weakness," Gray Fox said with a laugh.

"Can it..." Li mumbled.

"So how many more angels do you need to capture?"

"Two..."

"I can get them for you..."

"Do so...I'm not in the mood to chase after them..."

Gray Fox smirked under the mask. In split seconds, he was out of the black angel's sight. Li wondered if this doing this was all worth it. Most of the angels wouldn't be telling him this stuff unless it was true. He didn't trust Roger but everyone else wouldn't lie to him about matters as complicated as this.

"All I need to do is swear royalty to Tsusuki and all will be good..." Li told himself.

_Himeno Kururumi, such a kind soul sent into the battle. That kindness was your end._

_Mcenche Kaguya, despite being the lazy cold-hearted prince, you showed that you really have a heart and have motivation after all..._

* * *

Pepper ordered Chobi to halt. She felt a jolt in her heart. The fire angel thought lightning struck her but that was far from the case. Something happened to Mcenche.

"Mcenche..." she mumbled.

"Pepper, you need to slow down..." Aqua told her raising her voice.

"Why?"

"Zelina is injured. she needs to be taken to that underground base you were talking about."

Pepper took one look at her the witch apprentice angel. She suffered minor injuries but the most noticeable feature is that she twisted her leg. She wouldn't be able to fight with an injury like that.

"What will you do?"

"I can continue fighting," Aqua began, "these demons are weak in this area but...I feel like Palutena is in great danger...so I'll probably head back. can I trust you to be okay out here?"

"Of course!" Pepper said trying to sound forever cheerful.

Chobi squawked as it rushed over to Zelina and picked her up by her injured leg using his beak. Aqua could only sigh as Chobi rushed off.

"Her leg is seriously going to fall off..." Aqua murmured.

The blue angel faced the palace and spread her wings. She flew at a slow pace but quickly picked up the pace realizing that all the demons were no longer in the streets and were in fact ready to seize the palace. What was the vanguard team doing?

Aqua was lost in thought that she didn't notice the presence of another behind her. When she did it was too late.

"Hello."

Aqua couldn't even whip around because she felt the person grab her from the back. She was forced into the person. She couldn't even curse because one hand was around her waist and another covered her mouth.

"This is too easy..." She heard her captive speak.

Before she knew what had happened, the person knocked her out with a hard punch to the gut.

_fuck...an ambush got me...sorry Pepper...it seems like you're on your own now...please don't get captured._

And with that said, the blue angel fell into unconsciousness. Her captive could only laugh as he hurried back to the palace.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 5991 words.**

**Yohko: Why is it taking you longer and longer to finish the story? Are the plot bunnies really attacking you?**

**Me: They have sadly. Whenever it gets to a battle scene, I'm stuck but the instant it goes to the talking, everything is back to normal. That was the problem with this chapter. The battle between Porky made me hold this chapter for a week while I finished 3 chapters of Radiant Future and I'm not really happy with the reviews I'm getting.**

**Yohko: Have you considered the fact that there aren't that many people into the Fire Emblem section and that Brawl is more popular?**

**Me: I was hoping 10 reviews. Not 6. Notes!**

**1. This is reference to Paper Mario when Bowser stole the Star Rod to grant his own wishes. The Star Rod of wishes and the Kirby Star Rod of dreams are two different rods. The one in Brawl is the one of dreams but no one can activate it because the Fountain of Dreams is no longer a stage and other obvious reasons like no one has the power to use the Star Rod except Kirby.**

**Here are some questions.**

**1. Who will Gary save?**

**2. Will Aqua survive?**

**3. Will Zelina survive the terror of Chobi? **

**All right. I told you that the next update will be before next year. I don't know when the next chapter will be though. Please review. I will now rant!**

**Yohko: Oh boy! If you don't want to listen to Momo rant, stop here and review! Otherwise, continue.**

**Me: I haven't been playing Brawl recently for obvious reasons. The main reason is I'm waiting for a challenging opponent. Not to brag or anything, but I've been bored with the game and let the computer play to make me not lose motivation for the story. Not like I haven't lost it yet. All I have to do is get to chapter 37, and I'll be updating like crazy.**

**I've been playing Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn a lot. I'm on my third play-through now and I'm in part. I'm getting pissed that Haar is my 1st in rank for both games. I'm trying to get someone else to be first. I'm seriously trying to get Shinon number 1 but this play-through, it seems Titania might be on the top or even Edward.**

**And playing makes me motivated for the Radiant Future fic. ALL HAIL GATRIE/SHINON! That is it! Ja ne!**

**_Nothing much to edit but grammar mistakes. These chapters get more interesting and I find it easier to edit, LOL. _  
**


	34. Trophy Recovery III

**Trophy Recovery III**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, Pepper, Li, Abbigale, Queen Neptune, Prince Pluto, Emperor Apollo, Queen Hinata, Queen Zoe, Prince Henry, Queen Crystal, Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter, and the little bat Hoshi-Tsuki but not who he is. Zelina and Sao belong to Zelina56. I also own Nina, Serenade, Fuyumi, Ian, Wright, the arch-angels and the Angel Assembly. **

**Summary: Gary desperately searches for the Ash trophy. After finding the Ash trophy, he must first tame a Pokemon that the Smashers defeated Subspace Emissary but when he finally sees the Ash trophy will that be it?**

**Me: Need motivation...plot bunnies are so powerful...DAMN! Come on people! I need the motivation badly! Enjoy the chapter...this is the last part of the trophy recovery arc.**

Chapter 34: Trophy Recovery III

* * *

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light!_

_He's gotta be sure!_

_And it's gotta be soon!_

_And he's gotta be larger than life!_

_I need a hero!_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night!_

_He's gotta be strong!_

_And he's gotta be fast!_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!_

_I NEED A HERO!_

* * *

_He remembered exactly what happened when he was in Sinnoh. Hunter J captured the Lake Trio and they were going to be used by Cyrus and Team Galactic in order to summon the guardians of time and space. Unknown to many of the Galactic members, Cyrus was actually planning to rid the world of emotions. Ash's group didn't want that to happen. Gary teamed up with Ash, Dawn and Brock in order to stop Team Galactic. Gary was confident that Saturn wouldn't be a challenge to him. After all, he managed to be Ash's equal on almost every level and was still slightly better even if Ash beat him during the Johto League._

_His arrogance led to his Pokémon being horribly beaten as a result. How could one Toxicroak eliminate his entire team without breaking a sweat? Gary told himself that Saturn just got lucky, but as Saturn walked away to deal with Ash and the group, he told them these words that shattered not only his ego but the confidence he had left._

_"I can see that becoming a researcher has derailed your ability to understand the solution. It's sad that you trade brains for brawn when all that does is weaken your understanding of Pokémon. You should do us all a favor and stay in that laboratory and rot away trying to learn everything about Pokémon. Oh wait, when Cyrus is done, you won't even have to worry about that. You can just sit there and think of your defeat by Team Galactic's hands, son of Professor Oak."_

_Gary could only take those words to heart as he fell to his knees defeated. He didn't think he would lose to Saturn. After all Saturn was the villain. He remembered when he lost to Giovanni because he got overconfident and had to face Mewtwo. At the time, he didn't know it was Mewtwo until he researched the clone. He thought he was done with losing to people that didn't deserve to win. Not only did he lose, his Pokémon were seriously hurt and he was forced to watch Ash, Dawn and Brock take on Team Galactic on their own. They almost died as far as he was concerned but the Lake Trio somehow managed to help them out despite being captured. It was all a blur to Gary but regardless, Cyrus got away and fled to the Distortion World never to be seen again while the other members of Team Galactic were arrested. Looker's (the guy assigned to take down Team Galactic) job was done. Sinnoh was at peace again but his ego and confidence were gone. He really did take Saturn's words to heart and ended up sheltering himself at the research lab after that. It worried Ash but he kept continuing on with his journey._

_That led to the Sinnoh League. Ash kicked everyone's ass including Paul who deserved a beatdown from his boyfriend. Paul didn't apologize to Ash, so Gary had to travel all the way from Kanto just to physically kick his ass, so Paul would apologize. Paul wasn't pleased but unlike Ash who he only gained a little bit of respect for, he thought Gary was the better of the two so he was forced to apologize. Infernape did not forgive Paul though but that was all they were going to get out of the prick._

_Then came that match concerning Tobias and his legendary team. Gary was appalled at how this guy had a team full of legendaries. It was one thing to have Darkrai. Gary didn't know much about that Pokémon except that it appeared in dreams. Latios however was a Pokémon that shouldn't be in the hands of a trainer. Why didn't anyone say anything about using legendary Pokémon? It was a good thing that Ash brought in his power houses to take them down. As far as Gary was concerned, Tobias was a cheating bastard that wouldn't explain how he got his Pokemon. Some say it's best not to ask but capturing a legendary was dangerous. If the three legendary birds could affect the climate, and the Lake Trio caused the lakes to dry up when they were removed from their habitat, what would having a team of legendaries do._

_Now Tobias was actually a nice guy that congratulated Ash for defeating him and winning the Sinnoh League. As a reward, he allowed Ash to borrow the legendary Pokémon. This simply meant that he let Ash use them for Smash Brothers tournament as items. Tobias seemed to know Master Hand but because he was so mysterious, no one would say anything._

_Gary confronted him after the league match...and his confidence was shot down again. He was bombarded with questions asking why was he so insistent on having legendary Pokémon set free. He wasn't a trainer anymore so he wouldn't understand them at all. A legendary Pokémon can choose their master like any other Pokémon. They were no different in the end. You just slap legendary in front of Pokémon and that's what they are. His Darkrai was his partner in crime so he wasn't going to give it away or release it just because researchers think it's bad for the world. _

_"Besides, legendary Pokémon can live for a long time." Tobias commented. "The trainer will grow old and release them knowing they can't be confined forever. This isn't permanent, but as long as Darkrai is with me, I will not let him go." _

_And that was all to it. No one questioned why Tobias had six legendaries and the tournament went on with Ash winning. Gary should have been happy. Instead, he felt empty and more insecure than he did before. He felt weak because he lost to Saturn who lectured him that he could no longer understand Pokémon now that he was a researcher. Tobias told him that the legendary Pokémon had hearts and needed to be given a chance too. More importantly, he felt inferior to Ash who has achieved his dream of winning an actual league. There was still more for him though. While he took his break at Smash Brothers Mansion, his grandfather would go look for another region Ash could conquer. _

_Gary knew he would always be in Ash's shadow starting from here...he wasn't going to tell that to his boyfriend though. Maybe that's why when he told Ash to go die, there was some truth spoken in those spiteful words. Those words came from his insecurities and how he would continue on with his life. He wasn't a trainer anymore and wouldn't understand them anymore...maybe...just maybe...he and Ash...were too different? _

* * *

Arcanine came to a halt, which started his trainer. The Kanto Researcher didn't command his Pokémon to stop running. Something must have came up.

The brunette looked behind him and frowned. Shadow did the work of distracting the demons and the undead but some came after him. It was good that Arcanine was a fire Pokémon because the Pokémon's fiery breathe sent them straight to hell. The zombies picked up on the fact that if they got any closer to the researcher that they would be set ablaze as well so they no longer followed him. Chances are that they chased after poor Lucas. Gary could only pray that that wasn't the case.

"Arcanine, do you sense a trophy nearby?" Gary questioned.

Arcanine picked up a scent. At first, Gary thought that it would be Ash's trophy, but he couldn't get his hopes up.

The trophy that Arcanine picked up turned out to be the Little Mac assist trophy. The Pokémon Researcher closed his eyes and allowed the power that Yuna lent him flow into the trophy. In a matter of seconds, Little Mac was back and he didn't look happy.

"Master Hand wants the assist trophies back at the mansion," Gary said.

He was unheard of though because Little Mac clenched his fist in anger and punched the air.

"Are you listening?" Gary questioned annoyed that he was ignored.

"Damn angel!" he cursed, "Where did he take my Lyndis?"

"Huh?"

"Lyn! The beautiful female swordsmen. The only women worth looking at in the assist trophy region of the mansion!"

Gary had no idea what he was talking about. He knew who Lyn was from Shadow but...he had no idea that she had fans among the assist trophies.

"You should ask Shadow," Gary said simply.

"I think I will!" Little Mac declared as he rushed back to the mansion. He looked ready to kill someone though. That someone was probably the Ultimate Lifeform. Shadow was obviously stronger than him though, so he shouldn't worry about it. Then again, Little Mac is one of the best boxers out there and he shouldn't be underestimated just because he's human.

Arcanine let out a low howl. Gary realized that they had to continue looking for Smash and assist trophies.

As he continued toward the peninsula where Pit flew off to, he found the Donkey Kong. Yoshi, and R.O.B. trophies. He told them all to head back to the mansion. The dinosaur and the robot were obedient but DK was still enraged with Pit's actions and wanted to take his anger out on something. R.O.B. taser the ape and dragged him back to the mansion.

He then found the Isaac and Saki trophy together. He considered it lucky and revived them both. When they were revived though, it seemed like Gary was invisible to him.

"Saki, are you okay?" Isaac questioned in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Nothing broken..." Isaac smiled, "I'm just glad that you weren't a victim..."

"What are you guys talking about?" Gary asked finally being noticed by the two.

"Blue, you were the one who saved us?" Saki asked quite surprised.

"Yes, what do you mean victim?"

Saki avoided eye contact with the Pokémon Researcher as Isaac glanced at the dead earth.

"Pit went on a rampage..." Isaac began, "And he murdered many of our comrades when they were in trophy form for a painless death. It was terrible..."

"Your comrades?"

"And not just them. I think-"

Saki prevented the blonde from continuing by covering his mouth. The words came out in muffles.

"What happened?"

"N-Nothing. We'll be heading back to the mansion," Saki answered quickly, "Please be careful."

Before he knew it, the two assist trophies walked away. Gary caught the dirty blonde scolding the younger teen and the blonde continued to apologize. The brunette had a bad feeling about this but all he could do was continue looking for Smash trophies.

* * *

Zombies were slowly emerging from the ground as they got closer to the peninsula. Gary noted that the closer he got, the bigger the black hole in the sky became.

He picked up the Snake trophy along the way and freed him.

"Please go back to the mansion. Master Hand is waiting for everyone there," Gary told him.

"Is Link there?" he questioned. While he sounded harsh, his tone had a hint of worry.

Gary shook his head, " I don't know. Maybe Shadow and Lucas found him...but if I find him, I'll make sure he gets back."

"Good. He's been through enough shit as it is," Snake murmured as he walked back to the mansion. Gary prayed that the mercenary would be okay but since Snake came from a rather violent world, he would highly likely survive.

_I hope I can find Ash soon..._

* * *

At the end of the rode, Windie came to a stop. A lighthouse was in front of them and there was a Link statue in front of it. Zombies were guarding the trophy like it was their lifeline.

"Arcanine, use flamethrower!" Gary ordered.

Arcanine roared as it shot a blast of fire from its mouth. The zombies were caught ablaze and turned into ashes. The trophy was unharmed.

Gary took the risk of jumping off his Pokémon. He grabbed the Link trophy and brought him back to life.

"Master Hand wants everyone back at the mansion," Gary stated.

Link glanced around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Is Snake there?"

"He should be," Gary said, "Is there something going on between you two for Snake to ask that too?"

"He asked...about me?"

"Yes. Is there something going on between you two?" Gary questioned again. It wasn't the right time to ask but he wanted to get his mind off of Ash.

Link's face lit up a bright pink. The answer was obvious.

"N-No. He just h-helped me get over my breakup with Zelda..."

"I see."

Link's face turned hot pink as he tried his best to glare at the Kanto Researcher, "H-Hey! I don't have to talk about my life!"

"You don't..."

Arcanine let out a low growl. Confused, the brunette turned around, "Arcanine, what's wrong?"

Arcanine replied with a deeper growl. Worried Gary urged Link to get going. It was too late for him to go though as something emerged from the sea. It was a Pokémon with a long green body. It looked like a sea serpent.

"It's a wild Rayquaza!" Gary announced.

"We knew that..." Link mumbled.

"Hey! Us trainers have a habit of stating that it's a wild Pokémon!"

Rayquaza looked irritated. It glared at the humans that disturbed him. It then shot a hyper beam attack at the light house sending it to pieces. Link rolled out of the way to avoid the falling pieces as Arcanine took Gary and threw its trainer on its back and ran out of the way.

"Why is Rayquaza attacking us?" Gary asked.

"That thing did this in Subspace as well!" Link mentioned.

"It did?...Then that means..."

Rayquaza fired another hyper beam that was aimed at them. Again, Link and Arcanine dodged the attack. If they continued fighting, the chances of the peninsula being destroyed was high.

"Rayquaza stop it! We don't want to fight!" Gary tried to reason.

The Pokémon didn't want to listen though. Windie growled and without its trainer's orders, used flamethrower on it. It wasn't very effective against a dragon Pokémon. Rayquaza countered using dragon breathe. The attack resulted in a huge explosion.

"Link, this is a Pokémon battle, so you have to leave now!" Gary told him.

"No, I'll fight with you," Link insisted.

"W-What?"

Link took out his Master Sword, "I'll fight with you."

"You can't! You can't harm a Pokémon with your weapons! It's cruel!"

Link was stunned. In order to defeat Rayquaza in Subspace Emissary, they had to forget about the Pokémon battle rule and fight with weapons or bare fists. Sure Ash and Lucario didn't like it one bit but breaking that rule was one step closer to defeating Tabuu.

Rayquaza didn't care who fought it. All it cared about was getting revenge on those that ruined his sleep in the ocean. It allowed the Smashers to escape twice because it wasn't evil, but to interrupt him a third time was too much.

Gary took out a Pokéball and threw it. Out came Umbreon.

"Umbreon, please assist Arcanine," Shigeru ordered.

Umbreon nodded its head.

"Blue, are you sure you don't need my help?"

"I'm positive. Snake would kill me if something happened to you."

Link felt his cheeks become hot again, "He said that?"

"No. His eyes did though."

"...Me gusta..."

Rayquaza fired another hyper beam at them resulting in Link and the Pokémon dodging again.

"I'll leave but you better not die."

"I'm not killing the Pokémon like you guys tried to do."

"But if you don't-"

"Regardless of the situation, you never kill a Pokémon especially a legendary. Who knows what will happen if someone gets their hands on one..." Gary frowned thinking about how that trainer Tobias had multiple legendary Pokémon on hand. That wasn't right at all...

Link groaned as he went somewhere to hide which was out of Rayquaza's attack range. The Hero of Time knew that a trainer would always make a Pokémon faint and not even think of killing a Pokémon unless it was an evil organization that used Pokémon for their evil bidding like Team Rocket.

Gary took another Pokéball and threw it. Out came Blastoise.

"Blastoise, use your ice beam attack," Gary ordered. He looked down at Arcanine, "Arcanine, use extreme speed but try not to land us in the water. Umbreon, use hidden power when you see an opening."

The Pokémon either howled in agreement or nodded their head. Blastoise got out his two big guns that were in the back of his shell and fired a blast of ice. Rayquaza dodged with ease and proceeded to use a fly attack. Arcanine jumped high into the air and tackled Rayquaza to the ground. The legendary Pokémon roared as it knocked the fire Pokémon away with a whip of its tail. That left it wide open for a Hidden Power attack from Umbreon. The dark Pokémon's rings on its body began to glow. Small balls of white surrounded it and they were quickly flicked at the legendary Pokémon causing critical damaging.

"Please Rayquaza, calm down. I don't want to hurt you!" Gary pleaded.

The legendary Pokémon in a phase of unstoppable rage. It let out a series of hyper beam attacks that Gary's Pokémon were able to dodge.

"Arcanine, use fire blast!" Gary commanded.

Arcanine howled and unleashed a powerful fire attack from its mouth. Rayquaza countered with another hyper beam. The legendary Pokémon was surely getting tired now.

"Rayquaza, please stop!" Gary begged.

The Pokémon refused to acknowledge the Kanto Researcher's pleading and charged at Umbreon at top speed catching the Pokémon off guard. The Pokémon was sent flying.

"Umbreon!" Gary cried.

Fortunately, before the Pokémon landed in the ocean, Link appeared and fired his hook shot at the Pokémon bringing the Pokémon toward him.

"Link..."

"End it now before the Pokémon completely loses it." Link told him in a firm yet soft tone.

Gary frowned. He glanced at Rayquaza and it was indeed tired. His Pokémon were worn out as well. He didn't want to hurt the legendary Pokémon that controlled the sky anymore and there was only one thing that he could do to stop it.

"I'm going to have to capture you..." Gary mumbled as he took out a green ball, "Arcanine, get close to Rayquaza for me please."

Arcanine howled as it tackled the legendary Pokémon one last time to get in close. Rayquaza attempted to finish the fire Pokémon off but Gary wouldn't let him.

"Friend ball go!"

Gary threw the Pokéball at Rayquaza. The legendary Pokémon wasn't suspecting to be captured The ball hit Rayquaza head on and it went inside the Pokéball. The ball dropped to the ground and started to shake violently as Rayquaza tried to resist capture. The probability of the ball failing was very high but Gary had no other ball that would really work against this Pokémon. If it broke out, he would have to knock it out or Link might come in and kill it. The Pokémon Researcher wouldn't allow that to happen.

It was silent as the ball continue to shake. Two minutes past and finally the shaking came to a stop. The red dot that was in the middle of the Pokéball became white again.

Link sighed with relief as he collapsed to the ground. Hyper Beam is a move that was hard for him to dodge. He was tempted to attack the Pokémon whenever it tried to hit him.

Arcanine landed gracefully on land as Gary picked up the Pokéball. He had caught a legendary Pokemon. The thought alone pissed him off because he recalled what Tobias told him during the Sinnoh League.

"This is probably the only Rayquaza in the world..." Gary murmured, "And it's in my possession..."

Link saw the sorrowful look on the Pokémon Researcher and was confused, "Why are you so glum? You should be happy to capture a legendary Pokémon."

"That's why I'm upset! The only Rayquaza in the world in my hands! Once you're caught with a Friend Ball, you are bonded to that trainer."

"You knew that when you threw the ball though."

"..."

"Hey! What's that over there?"

Gary looked to where the Hero of Time was pointing to. He saw something shiny at the very end of the peninsula. His heart raced when he thought that it might be Ash's trophy.

"Ash..."

Gary jumped off of Arcanine and rushed over to the trophy. His heart thumped thinking that he would be reunited with his lover again.

That dream faded though when he saw the trophy. His eyes widened in horror. Unlike the other trophies that he uncovered, Ash's trophy was cut in half.

"A...Ash...?"

Link rushed to Gary's side. When he saw the trophy, he looked away quickly.

"I'm sorry Blue...Red's gone..."

"No...that can't be..."

"Pit went on a rampage and Red was his first victim before he killed half of the assist trophies."

"No."

"We should honor him by taking him back to the mansion..."

"NO!"

Link jumped back, "Blue?"

Gary grabbed the two parts of the trophy and hugged them close, "Ash you son of a bitch...you went and got yourself killed...I told you never to come back...did you take those words seriously?"

Umbreon went up to Gary and nudged his knee. Gary wouldn't budge though.

"I should have went with you. If I went with you, then maybe I could have prevented this...but...what am I going to tell everyone at home now?"

Link wanted to comfort the researcher but he was in no position to. The only one who could possibly comfort him were Pit and Sonic but Pit did this to him and Sonic was probably at the mansion.

Tears started to fall.

"I'm sorry Ash! If I was just a little bit stronger then I would have been able to protect you! But you're gone now! Why does this always have to happen to us? We finally understand each other yet..."

Gary's Pokémon went over to their trainer and tried to comfort him but they couldn't. The Pokémon Researcher was definitely broken. He wouldn't be whole without the other.

"Someone please give Ash another chance!"

Link couldn't stand the sight anymore. He had to turn away. He might have cried but he wouldn't. Not yet.

Arcanine let out a low howl. A howl that usually wolves would usually do when a member of their pack died. Blastoise looked at the ground and let out a low cry. Umbreon continued to nudge its trainer's leg but was ignored.

"Ash..."

Miracles usually don't happen on the battlefield. In fact, only those blessed by the Gods would miracles happen. Gary may not have been blessed by the Gods, but someone in Heaven heard him.

The tears flooding from the Pokémon Researcher's eyes touched the Ash trophy. The trophy suddenly began to glow a bright gold. Link and the Pokémon gasped as the light became too bright. Gary opened his eyes and realized something was happening. He wouldn't turn away to what was happening to the trophy unlike Link and his Pokémon.

The light caused the trophy to be whole again. Since Gary was pouring his heart and Yuna's power into the trophy, it did the unimaginable and turned the Pokémon Trainer back into his original form.

"What...just happened?..." Ash questioned.

There was a long awkward pause. Link could feel his tears coming down now but that only because Ash asked a stupid question when he came back to them.

"ASH!"

Before he could register what happened, Ash found himself pinned down to the ground with his boyfriend on top of him squeezing him to death.

"G-Gary?"

"Ash you idiot! I thought I lost you!"

"What are you talking about? It would take more than me being cut in half to-"

"You scum! You bastard! You..."

Ash couldn't help but let a small smile escape his lips. It was too cute to see Gary cry for him like this. The other time he cried this hard was when they were kids. He really got him worried. The Pokémon Trainer returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry...for making you worry..."

"Don't leave me again Ash Ketchum! I wouldn't be able to live without you..."

"...I won't leave you again. I promise."

Link smirked as he wiped the tears that forming beneath his eyelids away, "I"m glad you two are together again, but can we go back to the mansion now? I think Master Hand is waiting for us."

The two trainers looked at Link and then back at each other and smiled sweetly. From now on, they would fight together. They weren't complete without each other.

* * *

Abbigale glanced at her Goddess and frowned. She was always frowning but this frown was even wider. Palutena was dumb enough to help someone out in the human world when she should be focusing on protecting Angel Land.

"My Goddess, I know you love humans, but attempting to help them out now will do you no good," the old hag scolded.

The Goddess of Light could only smile faintly. Helping that one person made her weaker than ever. The loss of light in Angel Land as well as the war that was going on weakened the Goddess. If she were to engage with their leader now, she would surely lose. Losing the war was almost certain though. She was losing her most faithful servants one by one. She wished she didn't have to send her children into battle...

"Abbigale, someone is coming!" Winter warned.

Abbigale stood in front of her Goddess when a dark figure made his entrance. Palutena could only frown.

"Long time no see Palutena."

"Tsusuki...I should have known it was you..."

Tsusuki could only laugh, "You think that the royal bodyguards could stop me?"

Palutena said nothing. Winter stood in front of her Goddess. She was ready to defend her with her life. Abbigale was too.

"I see I can't get to you without killing these two."

"I would like to prevent bloodshed..." Palutena said in a soothing tone.

"You still say that when we are in a war? No wonder Medusa won that war against you."

"..."

"You will not lay a hair on Palutena!" Abbigale announced as she got out a blue sword that looked like a light saber. Tsusuki cracked up.

"I'm sorry but you won't be facing me old hag."

"What? Too afraid to fight me youngster?"

"No...but he will be your opponent."

Tsusuki revealed the opponent. Winter's eyes widened in horror. Palutena and Abbigale saw this coming but Palutena couldn't help but have her heart sink.

"I hope Captain Pit won't be too hard for you to fight," Tsusuki said with a laugh.

* * *

Aqua slowly came to in her room. She thought everything was okay until she realized that her legs were chained to the bed. She panicked slightly as she glanced around. She didn't see anyone that would take advantage of her.

"You're finally awake Aqua..."

Aqua recognized the voice instantly, "Lived?"

The black angel made his appearance, "Yeah, it's me."

There were so many things she wanted to say to the dark angel but the chains prevented her from even going up to him and glomping him, which is something she wouldn't do unless it was someone she was close to.

"Before you say something touching, I have you know that I'm here to kill you all," Lived said in a dark tone.

Aqua was puzzled, "why? what did we do?"

Li realized that all the royal bodyguards were confused on why he was working with the antagonist here.

"...You wouldn't understand...but you and Pepper are the only bodyguards left to take care of."

"w-wait are you saying..."

"Isaak, Roger, Sun-Wong, Himeno and Mcenche fell to me in that order."

Aqua felt anger emerge from the depths of her heart. This angel she cared for when he was younger was turning on them and for what?

"Are you doing this to make fun of us?" Aqua questioned. The hint of anger was in her tone of voice surprising Li.

"Nope. You all abandoned me so I want you all to know what its like to be alone."

"You were never alone you dumbass!"

"They all said that..."

"Because its damn true!" Aqua cursed. This caught Li off guard. Why are the royal bodyguards getting out of character lately?

"No its-"

"Have you even checked your damn room? We really cared for you. We grieved when we thought we lost you! It took us years to try to get over the loss but we could never forget you because Captain Pit and Isaak were too damn persistent in getting you back. Heck, they went on a mission and barely came out alive when they thought there was a way to bring you back! Isaak was never the same when the plan didn't work! He even stopped flirting with the common angels because he thought of you!"

"He stopped his crazy antics...because of me...?" Li asked in disbelief.

"Yes he did. It wasn't like him to lose that side of him. As his soulmate, I could tell he was broken inside. That's why this year, he wanted to celebrate your birthday so he might be able to move on...but he can't move on without you..."

"Aqua..."

"Lived, he needs you...we all need you...no matter what you say, we have faith in you..."

Aqua's speech was shocking. Li was at a lost of words. Could he have been wrong this whole time?

"Aqua I..."

_**Do it.**_

_Eh?_

_**Turn her into a feather or you might be covered in her blood.**_

_Tsusuki...I..._

_**DO IT!**_

Li frowned. He didn't know what to do anymore. Tsusuki was his only guide. If he disobeyed him now, would he be all alone again?

"I'm sorry Aqua..." Li whispered as he got the dark beam ready.

"Lived...I..."

Li wouldn't let her finished. He fired the dark beam at her. Aqua thought that her words got to him but maybe it didn't.

_Pepper...you are the only one left. Please go find help..._

The blue angel was engulfed in a ray of darkness. The darkness disappeared and there was a blue feather encased into a capsule. Li seized the capsule and left the room. He had to see what was in his room again...

_Aqua Mizumi, you surprised me with that speech. I thought you were suppose to be quiet and not speak your mind...but maybe that stereotype thinking is making me think that I took the wrong path from the beginning..._

* * *

Pepper froze. She felt her heart drift into nothingness. She felt this pain before. She actually felt it a lot and that was when she was alone in her room playing her games and no one came by her room to visit her. That was more of isolation than anything but true desolation came to her at that very moment.

"Squawk?"

Chobi could feel that his owner was sad. He didn't know what made her sad but it was enough to make the chocobo to feel uneasy.

"Pepper, is something wrong?"

Pepper turned to Ian. He seemed really worried about her despite the argument they just had. She couldn't help but smile faintly. She had to be strong for her friends especially Ian.

"Yes...I'm fine...I just need to get back to the battle..."

"You shouldn't," he said, "If you do, I feel that you will not come back. Your father and your stepmother will be sad."

"But my older sister is in the battle too! I can't leave her!"

"Pepper, stop being a brat and think!" Nina shouted.

Pepper froze at Nina's Russian accent. She may have been a sick girl, but she was one you didn't want to mess with especially since she was Russian. However, that didn't stop her being paranoid about the situation in Angel Land. The fire angel turned to Nina and shook her head, "I have to do this...if I don't...I feel like..."

"At least go get help," Nina growled as she folded her arms.

"Help from who?"

"I think there are some in the world of Smash Brothers that aren't petrified. There is also Tellius to consider. Tellius has many brave warriors and maybe their assistance could save us all."

Pepper put this to mind as she nodded her head. Her friends Ian and Wright appeared behind the librarian angel.

"Please be careful," Wright warned.

"Don't die on us," Ian added, "If you did then I would have one less person to join the Link/Pit club."

"Ike/Pit is better..." Pepper murmured as she got on her Chocobo, "I will now depart on a journey. Wish me luck and make sure Zelina is still in here when I come back."

Nina nodded her heads. Chobi rushed out of the underground hideout before Pepper could say anything else.

_May Lady Palutena be with you._ Nina prayed.

* * *

In an unknown place, a man with a long mustache finished his crystal ball reading. He stood up from his chair and walked toward the window. He looked at the sky.

"It is time for us to go..." The old man said.

"Yes, it is time..." Said another voice which was apparently female.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 7278 words.**

**Yohko: The war is coming to an end.**

**Me: The part where the angels fight is but the second part of the war is when Nintendo/SEGA/Konami characters fight for what is right. Notes!**

**1. If you played Pokémon Gold, Silver, Crystal _(HeartGold and SoulSilver)_, you would know that the Friend Ball originated from this classic game. The Friend Ball is like the Luraxy Ball in Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald in which Pokémon caught by this ball are more friendly and more calm. This ball has the lowest rate of working due to friendship having no affect on legendary Pokémon. Friend Balls are made by Kurt and they are made from green acorns. Other balls include the Fast Ball (white), Lure Ball (blue), Level Ball (red), Heavy Ball (black), Love Ball (pink) and Moon Ball (yellow).**

**I will now rant.**

**Yohko: Oh boy. If you don't want to hear Momo rant, stop and review now, otherwise continue.**

**So I got 7 new games for birthday and Christmas. They are...**

**1. Metroid Prime 1 and 2 (they came together)**

**2. Sonic Unleashed**

**3. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World**

**4. Mario Super Sluggers**

**5. Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (for the Gamecube)**

**6. Wario World: Shake It**

**7. Mario and Sonic at the Olympics**

**Okay. I tried playing Metroid but I keep dyeing before making it to the save point so I'll wait until I see my friend Chris and ask him to help me through that game.**

**Sonic Unleashed is EPIC! Sonic goes SO FAST in the game. He moves pretty slow in the Werehog form though. I dislike how there are more night stages than day stages because it takes away the whole point of day time stages. But I rate the game high because the stages are just BEAUTIFUL in the day and night. It's impossible to get a rank S for night time though. I like got all the rings and I ended up beating the time recommended but I still get rank A. Its disappointing that Knuckles and Shadow isn't in the game but it doesn't matter because they will make their appearance in Sonic and the Black Knight. This game is worth while because the minute you turn the game on is the minute where you feel like you must save the world from Dr. Eggman. I hate Chip's English voice actor and while you can put the game in Japanese, the subtitles will also be Japanese and you have no idea what they are talking about. Those bastards...**

**Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World is also EPIC! The minute you turn on the game, you are addicted to it. At first I didn't like either Emil or Marta because of how they treated Lloyd and Colette like the bad guys. Hell, I was pissed when Emil said crap about Zelos (which what he said hints a Lloyd/Zelos relationship.) All the characters are well developed. I wish you could control the regular cast outside of battle and I wish you could level them up instead of them staying at a certain level of the game with LV 50 being the final level they can stay at. This is the one game where you can choose who Lloyd ended up with in the last game and depending on who you choose, Lloyd states that he's going out with that person (if it's a girl) but you can tell that he's going out with Zelos (if you choose him) as well because he says "He never shuts up" and "He such a doofus" but then you see him blushing and smiling when he says that. And then when you go to Flanoir (where this guy FALCON PUNCHES Lloyd in the face. It was so classic! LOL) the character you choose will cheer Lloyd up. If it's a girl, they complain about how lonely they were. Genis complains that he was lonely too while Regal understands why Lloyd wouldn't say anything to them. As for Zelos, he just humors Lloyd and says that "Girls dig guys with an emotional scar." When he said that, I laughed so hard because the first person that came into mind was SASUKE from Naruto and then Cloud from Final Fantasy 7. Lloyd jokes about his sense of charm which Zelos is shocked. This hints that Lloyd was traveling with Zelos because of he has a somewhat perverted personality. At the end of the conversation, Lloyd says that Zelos would never abandon him and he trust him and Zelos gets all nervous around him and it was so sweet.**

**Also, there is a lot of Richter/Emil scenes. Makes me wonder if Richter really wants to kill Marta so he could end up with Emil.**

**Emil and his other personality Ratatosk is so cool. I prefer Ratatosk over Emil though because he's more misunderstood and he has this personality that makes me just love him more.**

**Mario Super Sluggers is fun but when I play, I can't play for another three days because it hurts that much. I can't decide my main character yet though.**

**Twilight Princess is amazing but I'm still suck and that's because I'm not use to action exploration games.**

**Wario World Shake it is cool too. I like the money when it comes out.**

**I won't play the Mario and Sonic game though because they took away Sonic and Shadow's trademark speed. Well that's it. Ja ne!**

_**So does anyone notice that there was a major change in this chapter? Yes, the beginning. I added why Gary has become so insecure and not the Gary Mother Fucking Oak we all know him as. Basically, losing to Saturn in the anime is bullshit but that's another thing the Sinnoh arc messed up. Gary is cool when he's nice but he seems to have gotten weaker with battling as a result. Losing in an important battle that determines the fate of the world will shake you a lot. **_

_**Then the next thing I notice is Paul didn't apologize to Ash, so I had Gary beat the shit out of him because we all know Gary is the number 1 rival. I mean, Trip is my favorite rival but in terms of battling, he won't be able to match up to either Gary or Paul because he just started and they've been training for at least four years since each region is one year. Ash's Infernape would never forgive Paul even if he forgave him, but Paul isn't going to get anything else. **_

**_Finally, dealing with Tobias. I hate him because he just comes out of nowhere and just owns Ash so Ash can't win the Sinnoh League. Ash was the best in the league so they gave Tobias all legendaries. I have an idea for a sequel, so I foreshadow something at the very end. Also, since Gary has Rayquaza, I'm going to force him to use it to understand what Tobias was trying to tell him because while I hate the idea of catching legendary Pokémon in the anime, the game implies that legendary _****_Pokémon_** choose the trainer they want to serve.

**_To sum it up, losing to Saturn, Tobias calling Gary out on his hypocrisy and close minded assumption about legendaries and Ash winning the Sinnoh League has pampered with Gary's character development and makes him fragile while Ash continues to get better. _**

_**Rotation battle anyone? Another hilarious in hindsight with how Gary wouldn't be able to swap what Pokémon attacked until the next generation.**_

_**When Aqua is mad, the whole speaking in lower case no longer applies to her. She will speak her mind and that means she's shouting. When she shouts, she speaks normally surprising everyone around her.**_


	35. The Results of the War

**The Results of the War**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, Pepper, Li, Abbigale, Queen Neptune, Prince Pluto, Emperor Apollo, Queen Hinata, Queen Zoe, Prince Henry, Queen Crystal, Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter and the little bat Hoshi-Tsuki but not who he is. Zelina and Sao belong to Zelina56. I also own Nina, Serenade, Fuyumi, Ian, Wright, the arch-angels and the Angel Assembly. **

**Summary: Tsusuki claims victory over Angel Land and takes over but not before Pepper escapes thanks to the help of a member from the Angel Assembly. She won't get far though without help from friends from space.**

**Me: Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 35: The Results of the War

* * *

Pepper cursed her luck as she tried to ride out of Angel Land. Demons seem to notice an angel leaving the area and decided that she was easy pickings. That wasn't the case because Chobi just burned them all with his fiery breathe.

_Why the hell are they all going after me?_ Pepper asked herself. _What is everyone doing?_

She knew the answer but wouldn't acknowledge it because if she did, she would have to admit that she was alone in this battle to defend Angel Land. It still puzzled her how they could all be defeated so easily. Who was the opponent?

Chobi burned all weapons that were thrown at them which included pitch forks, spears and hand axes.

"Where is someone when you need them the most?" Pepper questioned as Chobi continued to the gate to Heaven. Once she was out of it, she would be able to fly to any world and get some reinforcements. In order to do that though, she had to get through space and she hoped that a certain spaceship was nearby instead of zipping across the galaxy.

The red angel saw the gate of Heaven up ahead. Just a little more and she would be out of this miserable dump and find reinforcements.

"Keep it up Chobi!" Pepper cheered.

Chobi squawked in delight as it charged forward at top speed. This prevented it from attacking the demons that were after them though. One of the demons in particular decided to aim a spear at Chobi's feet. A Chocobo's one weakness when running so fast.

The spear collided with the yellow bird. Chobi stopped running instantly and almost had Pepper thrown over him if she didn't hang on for dear life. By not flying into the air, she hit her head on Chobi's hard one. She could have sworn the impact caused her to lose some brain cells.

"Oww..."

Before the red angel could recover, the demons already surrounded her and Chobi to her dismay.

"Curse my bad luck..." Pepper complained as she got her dagger out ready to knock some demons away. The door was beyond this group so if they could get to the door, then Angel Land could possibly be saved.

* * *

Li stood in front of a familiar door. The door to his room.

_It's been so long standing in front of my door that it's almost scary..._Li thought to himself. His heart was racing. He had to confirm the truth. He would have already done it if he didn't feel so insecure. What if he opened the door and he found out that he was wrong this whole time and brought Angel Land to his doom? What if he opened the door and there was nothing there at all but false hope? There was only one way to find out.

Li gulped as he grabbed the door knob of his room. He slowly twisted it. The dark angel expected to hear the door creak. Instead, the door slowly opened with no sign that his room was old. In fact, someone came into his room multiple times preventing the door from creaking.

Slowly, Li stepped into his old room. He paled upon seeing it.

Everything was left as it was before the day of that Medusa decided to attack Angel Land. The room was infiltrated though numerous times to patch it up and to assure that no dust would collect.

Items that were originally not in his room were placed on his bed. Those items were his birthday presents.

Li walked over to his bed. He picked up a piece of crumbled paper that read **"Happy Birthday Lived! Congratulations for turning 18!"** in green and "**We still love you Lived! Hope you're happy where you are"** in maroon. It was signed by the 8th seat of the royal bodyguards.

"Her card sucks..." Li mumbled but felt a small smile threatening to appear on his face. The smile ceased to exist though as he looked at the other presents. Sure enough, all of the royal bodyguards including the librarian Nina was generous enough to wrap him a present. The only ones that didn't seem to have the time to think of him were the Goddess Palutena herself and Pit. Those two were very important to him, so why didn't they give him anything?

_Palutena must have her reason, but Pit was with that human..._

Thinking about the white angel only irritated him more than it should. He needed to focus on what was important, which wasn't looking back at the past but conquering Angel Land with Tsusuki.

It was then did he notice the boutique of black roses behind the stack of presents. The black petals were enough to catch Li's eye as he picked up the boutique and read the card that was attached to it to see who it was from. He gasped.

"Isaak..."

The name on the card was enough for Li's heart to beat at an alarming rate. The card had more than just his signature on it though. He took his time to open and read the card all the way through. In his mind, he thought that Isaak would say something completely stupid that would make him consider Pepper's card better than the card that he stashed away with the roses.

That realization leisurely came to him as he got near the end of the card. Once he hit rock bottom with the card, he felt his strength leaving him as he felt himself collapse to his knees clutching the card in his hands which were trembling.

_Isaak..._

Just like when he turned the yellow angel into a feather, he felt tears falling from his eyes again only this time, he couldn't stop them this time. Only this time no one would see him cry like this. Only this time, he truly regretted his actions...but he couldn't turn back on his actions.

* * *

The battle ended instantly the moment Abbigale challenged Captain Pit to a duel. He was far too powerful when possessed. He attacked without hesitation and when wounded, he didn't even flinch. He wouldn't let up either and soon Abbigale could no longer fight anymore due to her body failing her.

"If I was just a few years younger, I would be able to take you on..." Abbigale mumbled.

"Abbigale!" Winter cried out as she rushed to the old lady.

Pit didn't sheath his swords though. He was ready to kill anybody who would get in Tsusuki's way. Palutena couldn't believe that this man would do this to her beloved captain. She could only watch and wait. Even though she was the Goddess, it was a rule made by the other Gods and Goddesses to not help their fellow comrades in battle. Because she didn't lend them her power the first time though, they lost to Medusa and she lost Li or so everyone thinks. Angel Land was going to lose again and she couldn't do anything.

"I'm disappointed that you won't step down and fight," Tsusuki said with a laugh, "Even the inexperienced Queen of Crimea fought against me even though she had no chance of winning. But you," Tsusuki chuckled, "You just sit there in that chair and watch your people die before your very eyes. Pathetic."

"I am a Goddess." Palutena explained calmly, "There is nothing I can do."

Tsusuki continued to laugh as he went over to Pit and patted him on the head.

"That's a shame. I wanted a fight with the Goddess of Heaven but I guess I'll have to settle with this lousy victory."

Pit continued to give a cold stare to the angels he once loved. He still did but under the dark influence he couldn't care less for their well being.

"I hear by declare that Angel Land is ours for the taking," Tsusuki concluded before chanting a dark spell. Palutena recognized it to well. She could only pray that at least one of her children has escaped this wretch place covered in darkness.

"BE GONE!"

A dark light flashed and all you could hear was Abbigale and Winter calling out to their Goddess.

* * *

Pepper thought that by killing her stepsister made her cursed forever. The demons just kept coming and she was still at the same location when she started attacking. Chobi was warn out and wasn't much use.

_Why did I leave my Wii Remote at the palace?_ Pepper asked herself. _I could have turned it into something... _

She was screwed...or so she thought.

The demon that was about to attack her was blasted away by soundwaves. The attack killed the demon instantly because the sound was fast enough to kill someone. The demons back off. Pepper got back on her Chocobo and checked to see who was her savior. She thought it was Ian given the only person that was able to use sound based spells was him...but it could have also been Serenade, but her spells aren't that aggressive. She was surprised to see who it was.

"I thought the Angel Assembly was going to sit back and watch Skyworld fall!" Pepper cried out, "Who knew the soon to be judge would step out and save me. I wonder if that's a blessing or a curse."

A young male angel came before her. He looked identical to Ian in terms of hair color but that was mainly it. His whitish or silver (or whatever color it was Pepper didn't care and grouped those two colors in the same category) was very long to the point that it touched his rear end. He also had some of his hair tied up in a single bun but that did nothing to hide the rest of his rapunzel like hair. His clothes were very feminine, but that was a given because the clothes suited for a male judge did not fit him. With a few frills there that made him look like he was wearing something that a certain prosecutor would wear in that Ace Attorney series and a picture of a scale embedded on the part of the outfit where his chest would be, he tried very hard to be intimidating but failed to be in terms of clothes. What was intimidating though was not his long hair or his judge outfit or even the musical note earrings he wore on his ear but the fact that he wore an eyepatch on his left eye. It allowed him to give a menacing glare to the demons that were coming at them and they backed up as a result. His weapon of choice seemed to be two sais that were in his hands but there was a staff that was levitating behind him.

"How pathetic to see a royal bodyguard at the mercy of such weak demons." Was all he said in a smug tone.

"I ran out of energy!" Pepper spat back furious that he was the exact opposite of Ian...or was actually identical in the sense of pissing her off. "And there are too many of them!"

"Have you ever thought of summoning Ifrit?" He asked annoyed. Despite having a pretty face, he was deadly in battle being able to destroy all the demons that were too close to him without having to move a finger. Was that telekinesis?

Pepper gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Thought so." The pretty boy mumbled as he shook his head in mock shame.

"Hey! I told you that I'm out of gas! No way I can summon Ifrit!"

"Hopeless..."

"I don't see you summoning yours. Oh wait! You can't because you're not a bodyguard and the way your powers work, you would be swallowed by your own Aeon!"

A sai was thrown in Pepper's direction cutting a bit of her hair but impaling a demon in the forehead killing it.

"You were in the way."

"Damn you..."

The boy used his powers to pull the sai out of the demon's skull and brought the bloody said back into his hands. He looked past the red angel to see more demons approaching.

"The demons are coming!" The young reminded the fire angel as he gathered more power and manifested it into his weapon. "Pepper, you need to get through the door and warn Merlon about the war."

"The old man already knows," Pepper told her.

"Then that will make it easier. The door will probably lead you to outer space. If you're lucky, the Comet Observatory will be nearby. If you can get help from her, then you should be able to get other people from other words to join up. If you can get enough reinforcements, then Angel Land...and every other world will be saved."

"I knew that much! It's called playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl!"

"Just go!"

Pepper shrieked as she ordered Chobi to move again as he rested long enough. The Chocobo squawked and rushed toward the door. The red angel turned her head to see the man shooting magic from the staff that was twirling behind him. He may have been a one-man army but there was a limit to how much magic he could use. Besides, he seemed to be the only Angel Assembly member willing to help out in Angel Land.

"Thanks for saving me uh...Valkerie?"

"It's Valerie."

"R-Right. Try to survive."

"I will, just make sure that you don't get yourself killed before you can get help."

With that said, the door to outer space opened up magically and Chobi ran through it. Instantly, the door closed on its own. The moment Pepper entered the door was the moment that this would be the downfall of Tsusuki's plans.

* * *

Midna sighed. She knew it was useless to prevent Li from obeying that bastard Tsusuki. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop him from turning Pit over to the dark side. The moment the planet petrified, she disappeared into the shadows and used the shadows to transport herself to the planet she thought she wouldn't have to return to. Tellius.

Tellius gave her bad memories. She remembered how she failed to stop Li from killing that child. The child that Ike considered his lover. Because of her failure, she couldn't bring herself to come back but she felt a pulse in her heart the minute Pepper went into the door to outer space. It confused her why she was able to feel it. Maybe it was a sign telling her to gather Ike's men and lead them to Angel Land where they will be able to reunite with their commander.

Yet here she was hiding in the darkness. Night had fallen Crimea and the world was silent except for the rebuilding of the capital that was attacked by Tsusuki. She wondered how many months its been since she left.

Trying to avoid any Beroc or Laguz, she traveled by shadows. With so many trees that gave off their shadows, it made it easier to not be detected. Not like there was anyone out here.

Her short trip took her to the Greil Mercenary base. She froze. The Queen of Twilight was not ready to return to them. Ike entrusted their safety to her in case the vice commander failed to carry out her duty but that confused her. Titania was one of Ike's trusted companions yet the moment he lost Soren was probably when he lost trust in everyone.

She heard voices. Quickly, she hid in the bushes and listened.

"Hey Shinon, you drank too much," she heard someone complain, "you got to give it a break."

The other's voice could not be heard well mainly because he was drunk and he was well on the verge of passing out. Midna took a peek out of the bushes and saw that the two people were members of the Greil Mercenaries. If she remembered correctly, their names were Gatrie and Shinon and they contributed a lot toward saving Crimea a second time. Gatrie, the older of the two was apparently worried for the other.

_Why do humans drink so much?_ Midna asked herself.

"Shaddup! Since when did ya ever start caring for me?"

Gatrie frowned, "Since Commander Ike left and when Soren died during that attack. Shinon, you haven't been yourself since then. Did that really affect you?"

"'Course not! Why would I care about the blue pup...and that brat had it coming to him...if he just waited a little longer, he would be getting laid with the commander...-hic-"

Midna felt even more guilty hearing those words.

"I prefer it this way. Titania is the better commander..."

"Shinon..."

Midna took the chance to leave but she ended up making the bushes rustle catching both mercenaries attention.

"Whose there?" Shinon questioned as he pushed himself away from Gatrie (as he was leaning on him for support) and got out his bow, "If you don't come out, I'll shoot you...where it hurts..._-hic-_"

"That's not a good idea Shinon...you'll hit someone else..." Gatrie mumbled. He was liking going to be the target if things kept up.

"Not a good idea indeed," Midna said as she showed herself.

The Queen of Twilight thought by showing herself, Shinon would put his bow away. She was wrong. He shot at her anyway but he missed. Midna was stunned that even when drunk, he almost hit her.

"Dangerous..."

"Oh. It's 'hat thing."

Midna glared at the drunk, "I am not a thing! That bastard turned me into an imp!"

"Sub-human?"

Gatrie sighed in annoyance. At times like this, he just wanted to knock his friend out to avoid anymore trouble for everyone around them.

* * *

Midna didn't have to explain much. She just asked Gatrie if she could speak with Titania. The blonde general lead her and his drunk friend back to the Greil Mercenary base. Rhys was waiting for them because he was worried that something bad might have happened.

The Queen of Twilight realized that by Ike leaving them and with Soren's death, they all changed in their own ways.

"You're paranoid Rhys..." Shinon murmured, "Ain't we getting killed at a time like this..."

Gatrie shook his head, "Rhys, could you lead her to Titania. I got to take care of him."

"I need no taking care of!" Shinon complained. His speech was completely slurred at this point.

Rhys nodded his head and lead Midna to Titania as Gatrie dragged Shinon to their house.

"I'm sorry you saw Shinon like this," Rhys apologized in a soft tone, "He's been like this since Soren died and Commander Ike left us..."

"I didn't-"

Rhys smiled softly, "By doing this, we all realized that he does care for both of them greatly. It makes me wonder what terrible things could have happened to him in his lifeline..."

_I ruined everyone's life here..._Midna thought to herself as Rhys showed her to the main house where the Greil Mercenaries would have a discussion. When they entered, Midna realized that it was quiet. Too quiet for her liking? Was it like this before Tsusuki came? Or was the room lively and filled with love and joy?

"Titania, Midna would like to see you..." Rhys told the deputy commander.

Titania looked up from the books and saw the imp. Midna couldn't bare to look at her either. She appeared the same the last time she saw her but it seemed like a part of her left when Ike and Soren left as well. Soren was the tactician and he did the chore that involved any books. Without him, Titania was stuck with it despite the fact that she could get help from Rhys or Oscar but she also had Ike's job to worry about. The Greil Mercenaries were a mess and unless Ike returned soon, the place might break apart.

"It's been a while..." Midna mumbled.

"Yes, for too long," Titania replied.

Midna scowled. She had to get her motivation up as well as everyone else.

"I located the murderer of your tactician," Midna said in a serious tone.

That was enough to get the deputy commander listening. Rhys was surprised as well.

"You overheard me talking to Ike right?"

Titania nodded her head.

"Well, there was no way I'm lying. In fact, if I told you that Ike failed to kill the murderer the first time, would you come help us?"

"Who is us?"

Midna turned around and saw the remaining Greil Mercenaries except Shinon. The Queen of Twilight smiled. This was perfect for her.

"I'm saying that the murderer or rather Tsusuki is unstoppable now and Ike can't defeat him on his own. He needs all the help he can get."

"Where is he? Where's my brother?" Mist questioned in a worried tone.

Midna pointed above, "He's up there fighting, and that's where we're going. I just want to ask you guys something though. Do you think you can get those who helped during the attack on Crimea to help for this battle?"

Titania was about to respond but Midna continued.

"If we can kill Tsusuki once and for all I guarantee that Commander Ike will come back...and possibly Soren..."

Midna's words were unbelievable but it lit a spark in the Greil Mercenaries' hearts. They wanted Ike back. They wanted Soren back. They wanted everything to go back before the attack.

"I am so in!" cheered Mia as she got her sword out almost hitting Boyd in the face.

"Hey! Watch it!" Boyd shouted, "I'm in too!"

"And me!" Rolf added, "I was there yet..."

"It wasn't your fault Rolf," Oscar told his younger brother, "You weren't strong enough then but I guarantee you won't fail again."

Rolf nodded his head.

"I can't get out of this can I?" Rhys asked in a worried tone.

Titania shook her head, "No, you can't Rhys, but why would you? We can actually get our Commander and possibly Soren back. It's worth a shot."

"Hate to break it to you, but are we going to do about Shinon?" Gatrie asked, "He's wasted."

"I'll go heal him," Rhys replied, "Everyone else should focus on getting ready."

"When are we leaving?" Mia asked slowly regaining her genki nature back at the thought of battling.

"The moment you gather your allies," Midna answered.

* * *

High above the planets was the vast galaxy. In that vast galaxy, a flying spacecraft known as the Comet Observatory hovered over the petrified planet. The Comet Observatory is the home to Princess Rosalina and the adorable Lumas. Normally Rosalina would command her spacecraft to zip around the galaxy but after Pit joined Tsusuki's side, the Comet Observatory has remained stationed since.

Rosalina tried to get in contact with Smash Brothers Mansion more precise Princess Peach but no prevail. She assumed that communication died on the planet as well as most life. She wondered what was going on, but she would soon get her answer.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rosalina looked up. Above was a yellow bird that was trying to land but failed due to gravity issues. A red angel was holding on for dear life asking out loud how the fuck they could breathe in space.

"Look Mama, it's a new type of Luma!" a small Luma declared.

Rosalina giggled as she got out her wand and twirled it. When she did, the bird and the angel fell to the surface of the Comet Observatory.

"Oww! My face!" the red angel complained.

"Oh! It's not a Luma!" the Luma cried out.

"Then what is it?" another one asked.

"It's an angel and a Chocobo," Polari, a black, elderly Luma explained, "The one with the red wings is called an angel. The yellow bird is called a Chocobo."

The Lumas squealed in delight upon hearing the explanation.

Rosalina took the time to help Pepper on her feet. Pepper could only stare at the princess. She was just as beautiful as Palutena.

_But there are other women I consider beautiful...hey! What's with these thoughts?_

"May I ask why an angel from Angel Land is here?" Rosalina questioned in her monotone voice.

Pepper stared at feet and frowned, "Angel Land is under attack," she began clarifying, "And I was sent to gather allies to defeat this new evil."

Rosalina nodded her head, "Is this why the planet below us is petrified and devoid of life?"

"What?"

Pepper looked out and gasped, "Holy shit! I had no idea that Pit was so powerful..."

"Pit?"

"Our Captain Pit is the element of light. If you say that planet is devoid of life, then that must mean that Pit must have taken away the sunlight from the planet...but why would he do that?"

Rosalina had to disagree with Pepper's hypothesis. This seemed to be a dark power coming from the white angel's heart. Elements don't matter in this situation.

"By allies, what do you mean?"

"Anybody!" Pepper declared, "I don't care who they are or where they come from but we need allies to help defeat our enemy!"

Rosalina stared at the fire angel showing no emotion before saying, "Do you want me to contact other planets for assistance?"

"Yes! I pray that they are all good people!"

"Very well," Rosalina said, "I will use my powers to-"

She was cut off. She heard someone talking to her in her head.

"Well, I guess I know our first allies."

"Who?"

"The rest of the Smashers," she replied with a smile. She couldn't wait to see Princess Peach again.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 5161 words.**

**Yohko: FINALLY! What took so long?**

**Me: Final exams. It took a month but I'm finally done. I said I would show you the final results. First are the Final Exams score and then my official grade!**

**1st Period = Language Arts Honors I **

**Final Exam score (presentation): 45/50 90% = A-**

**Semester Grade: A (99.45)**

**2nd Period = Integrated Math I**

**Final Exam score: 73% = C**

**Semester Grade: A- (92.13)**

**3rd Period = Biology**

**Final Exam score: 108/120 90% = A-**

**Semester Grade: A (94.07)**

**4th Period = Bioscience Explorations**

**Final Exam score: 67/68 98.63% = A**

**Semester Grade: A- (91.66)**

**5th Period = Anatomy and Psychology **

**Final Exam score: 60/67 89.55% = B+**

**Semester Grade: A (96.43)**

**6th Period = Microsoft Office (computers)**

**Final Exam score: 95/100 95% = A**

**Semester Grade: A (97.81)**

**Math was so damn hard. I gave up when the preps started talking and being really loud that I couldn't even calculate in my head anymore. The same was for Biology and Anatomy. In Biology, the teacher said that whoever got the highest grade would be the A and would set the score. Bad luck would happen if someone got a perfect. In reality, I missed 30 questions or so because it was out of 145.**

**Yohko: Oh.**

**Me: Notes!**

**1. If Mario can turn a Wii Remote into a baseball glove then I can do! Got a problem? Sue me!**

**2. Yep. My Aeon is Ifrit. He's in almost every Final Fantasy game expect Final Fantasy 12.**

**But...I had a life with my Wii for the whole month of January but it seems like I've been having bad luck on the internet. I got so many questions.**

**1. What was in the card that Isaak wrote?**

**2. What the hell did Tsusuki did to Palutena?**

**3. Will the Greil Mercenaries be the same again?**

**So this is Haruhi, Shusui and Rosalina had made their appearances. Hooray! **

**And now I will start rambling.**

**Yohko: Oh boy. If you don't want to hear this, stop and review. Otherwise continue.**

**Me: So I got prizes for getting all As. Two games I got were Mario Kart Wii along with the wheel and Animal Crossing City Folk with Wii Speak. So if anyone wants my Wii Code for those games, you have to wait until Friday because that's when I'll be able to play. But please give me your Wii Code my friends and I'll chat with you in Animal Crossing and race with you in Mario Kart Wii. Now we can play three games online! Whee!**

**Oh! I beat Tales of Symphonia 2 and got the Best Ending. I LOVE Ratatosk to death! He's on my favorite anime/video game list along with Shinon...and Zelos...and Albel and Pit...and the list could go on. **

**I beaten Fire Emblem Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn multiple times it's not even funny. I got the Soren conversation in RD and I was happy. I just have two more info scenes before I get 100 percent. I'm trying to get Shinon on the top of the kills list but so far he's always in second place. The first three times were Haar and the fourth one was Edward. I know how to get Shinon for the fifth one though, so wish me luck. That's it so...ja ne!**

**_Tried to make more drunk language with Shinon but still doesn't go well. I avoid drunk people so...grammar mistakes too._**

**_I used my character Valerie to replace Haruhi. He's generally the soon to be judge and despite the Angel Assembly being corrupt, he's very reasonable to deal with. It's pretty damn obvious that he's Ian's older brother but he refuses to be associated with Ian for reasons that aren't important in this story. His powers are music/sound based like Ian and he also has the power of telekinesis. _**


	36. Help From Rosalina

**Help From Rosalina **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, Pepper, Li, Abbigale, Queen Neptune, Prince Pluto, Emperor Apollo, Queen Hinata, Queen Zoe, Prince Henry, Queen Crystal, Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter, and the little bat Hoshi-Tsuki but not who he is. Zelina and Sao belong to Zelina56. I also own Nina, Fuyumi, Serenade, Ian, Wright, the arch-angels, the Angel Assembly and Raven. **

**Summary: Rosalina gets an SOS call from the petrified world and brings the Smashers into outer space where she prepares to take them to Angel Land in order to rescue their friends. Other familiar faces from other words will come to the Comet Observatory thanks to Merlon and Rosalina's strange power to join forces to save their faithful companions when they reach Angel Land. A certain individual however might betray them in the end though...**

**Me: Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 36: Help From Rosalina

* * *

Fox cursed his luck. _I knew this was going to be a bad idea jumping into Pit's tunic when Hoshi-Tsuki allowed me to fly on him. Look where it got me!_

Shit happened that made Fox hide in the white angel's tunic longer than he anticipated. This included him being transported from Tokyo to an unnamed dark dimension all the way to Angel Land. It was chaos from there because he could hear the battle cries of the angels and the demons. The leader and the possessed angel made their way into the palace and seized victory by capturing the Goddess of Light as well as her faithful servants. Angel Land lost the war but Fox wouldn't admit that the strongest beings lost because of Pit joining the dark side and his other half.

Fox was annoyed at the demon's leader gloating after capturing the Goddess of Light and labeling the angels as weak. He wanted to leave the main room now and he got his wish when Tsusuki dismissed Pit to do whatever he wanted.

Pit slowly made his way out of the room. He headed in a direction that was familiar to him. It was obvious when the angel changed directions. Fox took this chance to escape from the tunic. The leader of Star Fox quickly scurried up Pit's back.

"Pit, snap out of it!" Fox shouted in Pit's ears since whispering wouldn't do any good, "That guy is using you to destroy your homeland! You got to fight back!"

"No one cares..." came Pit's monotone reply, "I should have done this from the beginning..."

"What?"

Fox saw that despite being a walking zombie, his expression on his face was malevolent making it obvious that he was conniving something sadistic.

Fox would have protested if the white angel didn't snatch the little fox with his right hand.

"No one will stop Tsusuki..." Pit murmured as he squeezed the leader of Star Fox, "And if anyone attempts to stop him, I'll kill them all..."

Fox found it hard to breathe. He understood how those small animals felt when they were squeezed to their deaths. Before he stopped breathing, Pit stopped at a room, opened the door and threw him in it.

"And you better stay out of my way," Pit threatened before shutting the door behind him.

Fox continued to curse his luck. He got up and decided that it would be pointless to try and turn the knob. He was stuck in this empty room with no way out unless he took advantage of his size and crawl under the door. That would be risky though because the palace was not a safe place.

The leader of Star Fox thought this room was empty but he was wrong. He turned to see a bright light glaring at him. The light was from a computer. An enormous one to be exact. This room was obviously the computer room of the palace. It surprised him because he had no idea that there would be technology in Angel Land because this holy realm appeared to have relied on weapons and brute force instead of technology and brains.

_This seems easy to operate._ Fox thought to himself as he scurried over to the computer. Luckily for him, the computer's language wasn't angel so he could read the letters on the keyboard. _It seems that this computer allows the angel's to send messages to people down on Earth. _Fox told himself as he began typing. A window opened on the computer asking who Fox wanted to send the message to. Addresses seem to be only to angels along with people that seem to know the existence of angels. The leader of Star Fox decided that he would send this message to everyone and hopefully, they would come lend a hand.

The message was short and sweet. A simple SOS memo explaining the situation from his eyes and request for backup.

Twenty minutes later, there was no reply. Fox was known for being the patient type but not in this situation where the angel's were dropping dead every minute. There was nothing he could do.

"There is one way..." Fox murmured to himself as he took out the black feather from his pocket. He frowned. He could only use it one last time before he would disappear. Fox was still looking for the one his heart desired. Even though the date he had with Sonic touched his heart greatly, he couldn't simply let go of Falco...

_I must be the worst._ Fox thought as the black feather glowed a dark neon color._ I can't decide between the two at a time at this, and because of that...I'm going to die. But if I'm going to die, I might as well die in honor. I'm sorry everyone, but Fox McCloud is going to die defending this place. I just hope reinforcements will come and finish the job._

With those thoughts in mind, the black light engulfed him.

* * *

The Smashers had a wonderful reunion after they were all cured. However, Marth took critical damage from the resurrected Porky while Shadow and Samus were infected by Phazon with their battle from Omega Ridley. Yuna had recovered her strength and wasted no time in removing the Phazon from the infected and healing the wounded.

Kirby was so happy that Meta Knight was okay that he jumped on top of the Star Warrior. Meta Knight didn't bother pulling away. The pink puffball was going through such hard times that it was hard to push him off no matter how wrong it looked.

Lucario grunted when he saw Wolf. From the aura that the blue Pokémon was giving off, it was apparent that he was tormented by the thought that the leader of Star Wolf wouldn't make it back in one piece. Wolf showed him his sharp teeth before walking away to speak to the others.

All the other Pokémon bounded toward Ash. Gary couldn't help but laugh when it was Pikachu that jumped on top of the Pokémon Trainer's head and gave him a thunder shock he wouldn't forget.

"I'm sorry for making you guys worry," Ash grumbled after recovering from the electrocution.

The Pokémon chirped in response.

Once Yuna was finished healing the wounds that Marth sustained, she decided that it would be best to heal Lucas and Ash as well despite their protests.

"Everyone, in the conference room in ten minute!" Master Hand demanded.

Ten minutes later, all the Smashers and assist trophies were in the conference room. Master Hand cleared his voice before he began.

"As you know, the situation in Japan is grave," he began in a stern voice, "And that is because Angel Land has been taken over."

"Pit wouldn't do something so horrible..." Ash mumbled.

Some of the Smashers groaned. They already lost their trust in the angel, yet they couldn't help but feel sorry for the Kanto Trainer who still considered Pit his friend even after being sliced in half when he was a trophy.

"I'm not blaming Pit for this. In fact, I know it's not his doing."

"Then who's doing this?" Isaac questioned.

Master Hand rubbed his temples. He didn't feel like explaining everything to the Smashers or assist trophies when someone wiser than him could do it.

"I don't have all the answers," he answered, "But I know of a few friends of mine who do."

Crazy Hand came barging into the door in human form completely exhausted.

"Brother, it seems like Merlon and his assistance is here!" Crazy exclaimed, "And a huge space craft landed not too far from here. The space craft seems to have that woman Rosalina on it."

Mario stood up from his chair, "Rosalina?"

Crazy nodded his hand, "If the green dress and those little stars doesn't make you believe it, then-"

Master Hand stood out of his seat, "Take us to Merlon."

"Yes, brother!"

Despite being tired, Crazy Hand lead the Smashers and assist trophies out of the room.

* * *

Not far from Smash Brothers Mansion, a man with a long white beard that who hid his identity under a blue hood stood before them. You couldn't see his facial expression but similar to Meta Knight, he had yellow eyes that stared at the Smashers and assist trophies.

Behind him was a girl that looked to be in her mid-teens. She way an average size girl with long black hair and purple eyes. She wore a ladies black chffion dip hem dress...that was a fancy black dress that had light clothing hanging from the side similar to a flower petal. This outfit made her look older than what she appeared to be. She wore a necklace that had a stopwatch and an hour glass. Her expression, like Merlon was tranquil bordering on emotionless.

Behind the two mystical beings was a huge space craft that belonged to none other than Rosalina the Princess of Space. That name was given to her because of her resemblance to Peach and she acted like an elegant yet wise princess. Polari her most trusted black Luma was floating beside her. Next to Rosalina was an angel like Pit only it was a girl with long black hair, dark skin and red wings. She looked to be one of the royal bodyguards that guards Palutena.

"Merlon, it's been a while," Master Hand stated.

Merlon nodded his head, "It's been too long."

"I'm sure you're wondering why I summoned you here."

"Yes. That is why I contacted Rosalina."

Merlon turned to Mario and Peach. Both had their eyes were on the wizard. His eyes drooped upon only seeing two of the four heroes of the Light Prognosticus.

"I see that Bowser and Luigi aren't with us," he verbalized.

Mario and Peach frowned in response.

"But there is hope to be reunited with them," Merlon continued, "just as it is possible to reunite with those we have lost."

"What do you mean by that?" Ash asked the shaman.

"Exactly what I said," Merlon replied, "if we all combine our strength, we might be able to get them all back."

The Smashers were pleased with this response.

"So we can have Pit come back to his senses?" Ash asked in a hopeful tone.

Merlon nodded his head. "I'm sure if we defeat the source of darkness in his heart, he'll revert back to normal."

The resolve pumped the Pokémon Trainer as he threw his fist in the air. "Then what are we waiting for? We have to go to Heaven and kill that bastard!"

The Smashers nodded their head in agreement.

"Do not rush things," Merlon said. "Even if we have you powerful fighters to fight the evil that invades the Heavens, one mistake can mean instant death."

"The odyssey to Angel Land will take 168 hours to reach on the Comet Observatory at top speed," Rosalina added.

It was enough to discourage Ash. "What the hell..."

"We will use this time to plan for a successful invasion," Merlon responded, "knowing that this Tsusuki might have a huge army of demons and zombies like some of you have met in the city, we have to be cautious."

The Lumas started to dance around their home. As they danced, a rainbow like staircase appeared before them. This staircase would allow the Smashers onto the space ship.

"Please hurry!" the red angel pleaded. "The sooner we get to Angel Land, the sooner I can save my friends!"

The fire angel's determination and worry shown in her words. Many of the Smashers quickly boarded Rosalina's observatory. Ash, Gary, Pikachu Mario and Peach were the last to go on board because they still had questions to ask Merlon and his assistant.

"By the way," the red angel continued as she turned to the mysterious girl. "I didn't get your name."

The young girl turned to the fire angel. "It's Raven."

"Raven? Why have I heard of that name before?"

"I believe your friend Isaak has encountered me in the past. He has told me about the other royal bodyguards including you Pepper."

"Oh really? _I got to remember to ask Isaak about this girl when it's all over. Her aura is not of this world...is she a witch? _

While Pepper was getting acquainted with Raven, Merlon was speaking with Master and Crazy Hand.

"We will stay here." Master Hand stated.

"What? Why?" Peach questioned.

Master Hand shook his head. "Someone has to watch over Smash Brothers Mansion while everyone is gone. Besides, if you guys succeed in saving this world, we'll be the first ones to inform you that everything is back to normal."

Crazy Hand pouted. "But I want in on the action! I want to poke those demons!"

"No. You know why you're staying with me."

Crazy Hand sighed in defeat. Master Hand then turned to Merlon. "I'm counting on you to keep everyone safe. If something happens to them, it's my responsibility."

"I can't guarantee everyone's safety," Merlon told him. "I can assure you though that those Smashers you would rather not have fighting will stay on board."

"Thank you."

The old sage turned to the remaining Smashers. "Let us part, shall we?"

Pikachu jumped off of his trainer's shoulder and landed on Master Hand.

"Pika..."

Master Hand smiled. "We'll be fine Pikachu. Just focus on protecting those close to you."

"Pika!"

The yellow Pokémon jumped back on Ash's shoulder.

"Be careful," Gary told them.

"We will, don't worry!" Crazy assured him.

Gary took that answer and left to board the space craft with his boyfriend and Pikachu. Pepper soon joined them. That left Mario, Peach, Rosalina, Merlon and Omen.

"It's good to see you again," Mario said to Rosalina.

The space princess smiled warmly. "Maybe too long, but we must not talk now. We have plenty to time to talk in the one week we are heading to Angel Land."

* * *

When everyone was aboard the Comet Observatory, the spacecraft slowly lifted off the ground and soared higher and higher into the stratosphere and finally off of the planet earth. Looking at earth from the Comet Observatory, you could see that earth was no longer the blue planet. Instead, the blue became a light brownish color.

Luckily, outer space has yet to face the same fate as Earth and doing so it has kept it's vast beauty.

Despite the situation the Smashers were in, the kids couldn't help but stare at the stars and Lumas in awe. Outer space was indeed still peaceful.

"Umm, old man!" Pepper began as she raised her hand. "I hate to say this, but just the Smashers alone and assist trophies isn't going to help take Angel Land back."

Mario and Peach were offended by the red angel's language. It's not right to call Merlon an 'old man' as she put it."

"I know this well," Merlon stated not at all mocked by her language. "In fact, Rosalina is setting things up to where some of the Smashers can call for backup."

Pepper smiled satisfied. "So, whose going to call for help?"

There was a long pause. They had just settled on the observatory. It was obvious that the fire angel was rushing them.

"There is no need to rush little one," Merlons told her, "We have a week to prepare for this."

"I'm not short!" she shouted. "And we don't have a minute to spare! I'm worried about Lady Palutena my friends and my family! If I wait any longer, those demons are going to find my hiding place!"

"SQUAWK!"

"Patience is the companion of wisdom."

"...What?"

"If you cannot be patient then you will lose this battle."

Pepper sighed. She had no idea what the hell he was talking about. Then again, she never understood Sun-Wong's lengthy lectures either.

Rosalina appeared before the Smashers. While she kept her cool, her Luma companion Polari wasn't all that thrilled.

"Most of the transporter devices have been jammed," Polari exclaimed. "Only six of them are still working."

Pepper sighed in frustration. Her need of help has been greatly reduced.

"Six reinforcements from other words will be plenty," Merlon said as he turned to Mario, Wolf, Ash, Kirby and Sonic (who was no longer being possessed by Yuna at the moment). "You five can call for backup."

"What about the sixth-"

Pepper was cut off when Rosalina cut in.

"I have contacted my friend Midna," the cosmic princess explained. "She has agreed to take the Tellius army that fought in the Mad King's War."

"Ike's army?" Marth asked.

Rosalina nodded her head. "I think they will be more than enough to help out Angel Land but the five Merlon called out to, you can bring more help and more success."

The five Smashers nodded their head. Rosalina pointed to the Engine Room which was where the communication devices were. The Lumas guided them toward the near top of the observatory. Pepper could only pray that they called in good soldiers.

* * *

Ash already knew who he was going to call for backup, so he was the first one to use the communication device. He contacted Professor Oak first before anything else and telling him that Gary was in okay hands.

"Ash, I think you should know that there is this a black hole in the sky," the professor warned.

"What?"

"It's been getting bigger each day and I fear that our world will cease to exist if this keeps up."

Ash paled. So it wasn't just Smash Brothers Tokyo that was meeting the end of the world. In fact, Ash was surprised that his world was not turned to stone since it literally is in Smash Brother's Tokyo.

"Is there something you need from me?"

"Actually Professor, I want you to contact Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Dawn, Barry and Paul."

"I will, but might I ask why?"

"...It's really complicated Professor, but I think we might be able to solve the problem of the black hole."

"I see. Just a second, I'll contact your friends."

As Ash waited for Gary's grandfather to contact everyone he considered powerful enough to handle Angel Land, one of the Lumas told him that they all needed to be in the same place for them to be transported onto the Comet Observatory.

"Mama also told me to tell you that she will not teleport your friends until we are near Angel Land."

_In other words, they have a week to prepare before they're sent into battle._ Ash thought to himself.

"This isn't good," Professor Oak began, "Misty and Brock are in the middle of a gym battle and I think Barry is battling one of them. May and Dawn are in a Pokémon Contest."

"What about Tracey and Paul?"

"Tracy is with me as always but no one can seem to reach Paul."

_I figured as much. _

"Should I give them all a message?"

"Yeah. Tell them to be in Pallet Town on the sixth day on the week," Ash told him. "I need them by them. Also, tell them to pick their strongest Pokémon when they get there."

"Understood. I guess I'll speak to you when they're all gathered together."

"Yeah..."

"Oh and Ash, your mom misses you."

Ash felt his cheeks light up as the professor hung up the phone. The communication device from his world turned back into a playful Luma. He exited the Engine Room and urged the next person to go into the room.

Wolf was next and it didn't take long. He contacted Star Wolf and they told him they would fly their Wolfens over to where he was. Chances were that they would arrive sooner than anyone else. The leader of Star Wolf also urged them to contact Star Fox telling them that this will be the only time they need to work together. He then exited the Engine Room and allowed Kirby in.

Kirby had no idea how to use the communication device. He thought it looked like a banana so he tried to eat the phone. The poor Luma flew out of the room. Meta Knight then appeared.

"Let me do this Kirby..." Meta Knight mumbled.

"Poyo..."

The Luma came back and turned into the communication device of Pop Star. He dialed Sword and Blade and ordered them to search for the following: Knuckle Joe, Sirica, Kit Cosmos, Adeline, Ribbon, and a certain Waddle Dee if they could find him.

"Try to keep this a secret from Tiff and Tuff," Meta Knight warned. "If they get involved like in the battle with Nightmare then we'll be in that situation again."

"Roger Sir Meta Knight. We'll get on with it right away. Is there a date you need them gathered?"

"The sixth day of the week."

With that said, his servants hung up. Meta Knight then turned to Kirby.

"Was that so hard?"

"No...poyo..."

Meta Knight sighed as he dragged the pink puffball out of the Engine Room.

Sonic was next. He wondered if it would be a waste of time to call them. They might have been some of the many victims turned to stone in Tokyo, but they might have been in their world when it happened so...

_**Don't worry Master. All of your friends are still well.**_

_Thank you Shahra._

Sonic didn't have his voice back still. Rosaline gave the alternative of transferring the information to a nearby computer. Luckily, Tails was next to the computer that gave him the information somewhere in Mobius and apparently, was hosting a tennis match with Silver.

_Tails, I think you'll pretty much aware of what's going on._

"Yeah. There's a black hole covering our sky. I tried to dial Smash Brothers mansion but the phones dead. Silver told us that that world was a goner. What happened?"

_Pit did it from what I've heard._

"What? No way!"

_I can't believe it either. He had that much power and he turned the world to stone. Angel Land was then taken over by this Tsusuki person and I think that's what's causing the disturbance in all worlds._

"I see. Are you heading over there to stop the problem?"

_Yes. We're going to take Tsusuki down and get our friends back. So Tails, can you bring anyone available as well as the SEGA Stars? We'll need all the help we can get._

"I can tell. When do we all have to assemble since..." Tails paused. "Some of us are having problems..."

_Sixth day of the week. The Comet Observatory reaches Angel Land on the seventh day. Everyone has six days to prepare before Rosalina teleports them to the Comet Observatory to fill in the gap of what's happening to the universe._

"I understand. I'll see you on the sixth day."

Sonic hung up the phone and the Luma reappeared.

_**Master, are you worried about something?**_

_...I feel like someone's going to die in this war._

_**That happens Sonic. Not everyone can stay alive at the end. **_

_It's unsettling for me and for Yuna. _

Sonic rushed out of the room. Mario was the last person but Rosalina and Merlon accompanied him.

"Now Mario, I know you have many allies," Merlon began, "but you must choose carefully. People you choose will determine life and death for everyone."

When Merlon put it like that, it made it hard for the plumber to decide.

"Perhaps you should bring those people that are familiar with the end of the world," Rosalina told them.

"You mean Count Bleck's followers?"

The two nodded their head.

"They have almost seen the end of the world once and that was in Flipside and Flopside region," Merlon explained. "The black hole is in every section of the universe because of Angel Land's take over. Surely they'll give as much information as I will before the ultimate battle."

Mario nodded his head as he began dialing their number.

"Also, I think it would be best to use your partners."

"Which ones?"

"The ones you had when you had to save Princess Peach from Bowser when he acquired the Star Rod and the partners that helped you banish the Shadow Queen."

"That makes a lot of allies..."

"There will be many demons and some that are very recognizable. Once you encounter them, you might figure out who the true villain is."

Mario didn't know what he meant by that but he dialed Nastasia anyway. Of course, Merlon wanted to speak to her. The plumber decided it was best if he left. Rosalina was thinking the same thing and exited the Engine Room to start the long journey to Angel Land.

"I hope you don't plan on switching sides Nastasia," he warned her. "You know Tsusuki won't bring him back."

"...I know this, but I must try," Nastasia replied.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 5848 words.**

**Yohko: Where the fuck were you? **

**Me: It's called plot bunnies, summer and Lux Pain! Notes!**

**1. This quote is from Saint Augustine.**

**2. Kit Cosmos is from Hoshi No Kabii. He's the old Star Warrior. The certain Waddle Dee is the one that helped Kirby in Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards _(and the one in the newest Kirby game: Kirby Return to Dreamland.)_**

**3. Meta Knight is referring to the last episode in Hoshi No Kabii where Tiff is taken hostage by Nightmare and Kirby wouldn't fight back because of it. **

**Yohko: You still didn't answer what the fuck took so long!**

**Me: I really did lose motivation. This was supposed to be a longer chapter and at the end of it, everyone would already be at Angel Land and the next chapter would be the shortest chapter. I decided to change that so now this chapter is short, and the next chapter will have them arriving in Angel Land and the ultimate battle starting.**

**This leads to some questions.**

**1. Who will be left behind when the battle begins?**

**2. Will Nastasia betray everyone and for what cause?**

**I was considering a lemon in the next chapter but I changed my mind. When I think about it, a lemon wouldn't be suited for this story period. Anyway, I am SO sorry for the seven month delay of a new chapter. I do not know when the next chapter will be posted but be happy I posted over the summer. I wonder how many people abandoned this story because I took so long. _-sigh-_ I just love Lux Pain more and Broken Hearts is almost finished and so on. **

**Please review, I think I'll start my ranting again.**

**Yohko: Fuck! I thought this was over with. If you don't want to listen to her rambling, stop and review, otherwise continue.**

**So during my seven month absent of this story, I've been interested in a visual novel game called Lux Pain that came out on March 24, 2009, (and that's when all the Lux Pain stories started showing up). Lux Pain is a game worth getting for on the DS mainly because of the deep plot, character development, artwork, music and even the voice actors. The translation is the most horrible thing I've seen but sometimes, I laughed at it when they messed up the gender, forgot a word in a sentence, or just spelling a character's name wrong (I laughed so hard when they spelled Atsuki's name wrong. Isn't he supposed to be the main character?)**

**The story is about a parasite called Silent that infects a human's Shinen (the person's thoughts or emotions) of fear, hate and sorrow and starts to take over their mind. This causes the person to change drastically and make them do terrible crimes that can be anywhere from murder to the most common that is suicide. As its name, it's a silent killer and it can be spread by person to person depending on the infection level (ranging from one to four) without anyone noticing. **

**To counter Silent, an organization called FORT (Force for Obliteration of the Risk of Terrors) was created to fight back against Silent. To kill Silent, FORT has created a weapon called Lux Pain that can erase the Silent inside a person. Lux Pain comes in different forms so not all of them can directly kill the Silent.**

**The main character Atsuki Saijo has the power to kill Silent because of his Lux Pain item Gawain (which is the ring on his finger). He uses this power to avenge his family who were victims of Silent when he was only a kid. With Lux Pain and FORT by his side, he seeks to destroy Silent once and for all.**

**To destroy Silent, one must find the Original (the one that infected everyone else) which will decrease the calamities in the area. An incident known as the Shanghai incident had a man infect more than 10,000 and of those people, 1000 have either committed suicide or other crimes. FORT caught the man, but he was not the Original. He was infected by someone in Kisaragi City which is where the game begins. **

**My favorite male character is Akira Mido. The reason why is already listed on my profile. He seems like your typical jock but his character is probably the most in depth that you can relate to him so much that you feel sorry for him at times. **

**My favorite female character is Aya Nagashima. She's the new police chief but she's actually a spy from FORT that helps with Atsuki's mission. I like her because despite being one of the older members from FORT, she acts like a child and complains about the stupidest things. The most noticeable one is FORT not giving her a vacation. She can be serious when she wants to be.**

**My favorite straight pairing in Lux Pain is Shinji/Mika mainly because at the beginning of the game, Mika and Akira seem to have something going there but half way through the game, you can't help but NOTICE that Akira is NOT with Mika but with ATSUKI more and Mika is with SHINJI most of the time. Shinji claims to hate women because they're all annoying (the little sexist) but he's with her most of the game. Heck, something I think he wouldn't do is risk is life for another, but he does that for her in EPISODE 20 of the game when the CIA comes to attack Kisaragi and he tells Mika to get behind him. Also at the end of the game, you can tell they're dating. **

**Favorite yaoi pairing...It's Akira/Atsuki if you haven't noticed. I mean, I swear they're meant for each other. Before Atsuki, Akira was a mess. His relationship with his father was terrible, he didn't know the true meaning of strength and his friendship with Mika became awkward. Once Atsuki came into his life, you could say it's a fairy tale come true because Akira is able to get along with his father, know the true meaning of strength and protect Mika and see her as a little sister. Akira mentions more than once that Atsuki is "mysterious" (everyone says that but he adds more stuff along the lines). Akira even defends Atsuki at the beginning of the game when these punks were planning to beat the crap out of Atsuki (for being the transfer student) but Akira gets in trouble in the process and that just...Regardless, you got to play the game to see that Akira/Atsuki is somewhat canon.**

**Favorite yuri...it would have to be Rui/Mika. Mika says that Rui is her motivation for doing her job and Rui constantly worries for Mika probably more than Akira because once Atsuki comes, Akira seems to worry for Mika less and less because he knows she can take care of herself. When Mika is possessed by Silent, her inner thoughts become creepy concerning Rui. And when Rui was in trouble of being taken in by the citizens because she along with Nami "brought misfortune to Kisaragi because of her powers", she went with Shinji to reveal the truth to everyone and get people to snap out of it even when she and Shinji almost lost their lives to the CIA if it weren't for Liu Yee. **

**I guess that's it. Ja ne!**

**Yohko: Finally...I need a break...**

**_I can't believe I fucked up...I mean...I never said anywhere that Sonic regained his voice back. He'll get it back in chapter 39 but still...I never noticed that he suddenly started talking..._**

**_Also, I added Barry to the loop simply because he was one of the main characters of the Sinnoh arc. He is Ash's second rival and since I'm a ColdCoffee shipper (Paul/Barry), I would bring him along to interact with Paul since I hate Dawn and Ikarishipping (Paul/Dawn)._**

**_And I replaced Omen with my OC Raven. Since I'm so obsessed with Umineko, the universe has their own version of the Golden Land where beings stronger than God come. These are where sorcerers and witches live. Raven is one of the strongest witches in the "Golden Land" and her incredible powers have to do with time. She lacks motivation to do anything like the others though so all she does is give cryptic advise. _**


	37. Send me an Angel

**Send me an Angel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, Pepper, Li, Abbigale, Queen Neptune, Prince Pluto, Emperor Apollo, Queen Hinata, Queen Zoe, Prince Henry, Queen Crystal, Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter, and the little bat Hoshi-Tsuki but not who he is. Zelina and Sao belong to Zelina56. I also own Nina, Serenade, Fuyumi, Ian, Wright, the arch-angels, the Angel Assembly and Raven. **

**Summary: As the Comet Observatory gets closer to Angel Land, vows are being made, friendships are born and love blooms on the spacecraft. Near Angel Land when everyone is assembled, Pepper explains the situation and maps out Angel Land explaining how they will go at attacking Tsusuki's army. Only a few brave souls could take the points of Angel Land and destroy the barrier in that section. A few Smashers have to make a few sacrifices and leave a few people behind. Who will be left on the space craft to pray? And we finally see what Ike is up to behind the dark door...**

**Me: Well, I got the ideas down on how to end the story, but it's all about getting the motivation down. Here's chapter 37. It should refresh your memory on what happened to Ike at least ten chapters back. Enjoy. **

Chapter 37: Send me an Angel

* * *

Ike slowly opened his eyes. Infinite darkness was all he could see.

_Where am I?_ He asked himself as he tried to recall what happened. _I remember abandoning Pit when I found out his look alike killed Soren. I made it back to the mansion and saw Sonic walking to the dark part of the mansion. He opened the door and I pushed him out of the way..._

That was all Ike could remember. Glancing at his surroundings, he wondered if he was dead and this is what hell looked like.

_**You are not in hell.**_ Said a voice. _**Rather, you are in your mind.**_

"What?" Ike asked a little to loudly. "Who are you? Show yourself.

A figure appeared before Ike. The mercenary recognized the figure and took Ragnell out ready to clash with the figure. "I thought I defeated you, Black Knight."

The Black Knight laughed underneath his armor. _**You may have, you may not have, but what you see in front of you is only a portion of your mind.**_

"What?"

_**You see, what you see in this darkness is what you shield yourself from. You are afraid of me because you feel like I'm not really gone. I have left a permanent place in your heart because I killed your father and now that feeling of insecurity returns when you find out that the one you love betrayed you.**_

Ike didn't want to admit the truth but not a word came from his mouth as he listened to his eternal enemy.

_**I am a mere replica of that insecurity. **_

"Just shut up!" Ike finally shouted. "Just tell me how to get the hell out of here."

_**Fufufufufu...do you really want to get out of here after the angel's betrayal? Aren't you the brave one? The son of Griel should know the only way to get out here more than anyone.**_

Ike glimpsed at his sword before pointing it toward the Black Knight. "I see. I just need to defeat you to get out of here."

_**My, aren't we clever?**_ The Black Knight taunted as he took out his sword Alondite. _**I must warn you that you will not be able to defeat me this time around. I'm invincible in your mind.**_

"Yeah, whatever," Ike said as he rushed straight toward his father's murderer. As long as he had Ragnell, he would be able to injure the Black Knight. He slashed the Black Knight's right shoulder but he didn't even flinch. "What?"

_**I told you, you won't be able to defeat me this time. You will not be able to leave a scratch on me in your mind. **_

With that said, the Black Knight swung his sword at the young mercenary. Ike barely managed to dodge a fatal blow to the stomach but was still hit on the side.

"Gah..."

_**You will bleed even in your mind. If you die here, you will never leave the darkness and save those you care for. I can't imagine what would happen if your sister died in the war.**_

"War? What war?"

_**You didn't know? Your comrades are going to be battling against Tsusuki's forces in Angel Land. That Space Princess has requested your army to help fight in a battle that is not yours. Then again, if they don't defeat Tsusuki, then all worlds will cease to exist and not just yours. And you have that angel to thank.**_

Ike didn't realize that Pit had this much power. Maybe that's why he felt a strong shock wave the minute he entered the mansion.

_**They won't win without a strong leader holding them together.**_ The Black Knight pointed out. _**The Hero of Time is broken because of his enemy and the Prince of Altea is still stupor from that fallen angel taking his beloved prince. That war mercenary is too reckless and won't be afraid to sacrifice lives for the greater good and the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom can't lead an army like yours if he doesn't understand them. He can't go up against his brother that hates him so dearly either. That hedgehog probably will be the downfall of his friends if he lead and there isn't enough trusting against the leader of Star Wolf. You can't expect any Pokémon to do the dirty work or that dumb Pokémon Trainer that acts before he thinks. Those two bounty hunters might have what it takes to be the leader but they rather be ordered around rather than take charge. Then those Star Warriors are practically useless since they too are soldiers. You can't expect little kids or animals to run everything. That leads the assist trophies. Out of all the assist trophies, that blonde kid probably has the potential to lead.**_

The Black Knight could have continued ranting on about why each Smasher couldn't take control of the small army. Ike just prepared himself for another attack.

"I get it. You want me to defeat you so I can lead them. Now if you just dropped dead now, I can go help them out."

The Black Knight continued to chuckle. _**Only a true hero appears during a moment of crisis. **_

Ike would learn the moral of that sentence later. Right now he had to focus on his enemy if he wanted to get out this place and help his friends out.

_I can only hope I can make it before anyone close to me dies..._

* * *

As the Comet Observatory got closer to Angel Land, the tension around the spaceship grew more tense. The first few days of the Observatory was fun and games. It wasn't everyday they got to see outer space for most Smashers (Wolf and Samus were tired of seeing nothing but stars though the whole time and Shadow couldn't help but brood the entire time). The Lumas were simply adorable and the view of the galaxies that Mario visited were simply smashing. Rosalina's overall spaceship had it all. Her bedroom was small, but it had video game consoles. No one question how the consoles worked (as well as the other electronic devices) but chances were the one robot that was in the engine room along with the Luma were the reason why electronic devices were working in the Comet Observatory.

Rosalina's kitchen was bigger the last time checked but that was mainly because there were more Luma around even though they didn't eat nothing but star bits...

The library was probably sanctuary for the quiet Smashers because it was the only place where there was total silence. Rosalina volunteered to read the Smashers a certain story and Mario dismissed the idea. (He told everyone it was the "Worse story he had ever heard").

Star Wolf and Star Fox came sooner than the other reinforcements. Wolf simply greeted them, told them the situation and then left it at that. Neither Leon nor Panther questioned their leader but Krystal was different. She wanted to know where Fox and Falco were and Wolf simply ignored her. Slippy would have opened his mouth but Peppy stopped him.

The rest of the reinforcements except Ike's army came on day six of the odyssey to Angel Land. Ash and Gary welcomed them with open arms only to get shot down by Paul who called him a loser. Kirby was so happy to see his friends again that he didn't realize how upset Meta Knight was.

"You brought Tiff and Tuff?" he questioned as he pointed toward the two Cappy citizens.

"Sorry Sir Meta Knight," Sword apologized. "They found out we were recruiting everyone and they threatened to tell everyone if they didn't come along."

Meta Knight sighed in defeat. "You know they will be staying on the ship the entire time. We can't allow them into the battle."

"Yes sir!"

Sonic and Shadow had a happy reunion with their huge group. The blue hedgehog avoided Knuckles and Beat though because he was still shaken from their duplicity and the couple noticed the blue wonder shunning them.

"Shadow, is there something wrong?" Rouge questioned the Ultimate Lifeform.

"Not really," he said simply. "I just don't like outer space much. It reminds me of Maria."

"That's all in the past Shadow. You said that yourself."

"Yeah. _But I wasn't expecting to meet someone similar to Maria...I hope Lyn's okay..._"

Rouge turned to Omega. Both knew something was wrong with Shadow but he wouldn't say anything. They could only hope that it wouldn't affect his condition when they go into battle.

Mario and Peach were glad to see Mario's faithful companions again from the two Goomba Goombario and Goombella to the Boo Bow and Shadow Siren Vivian (who blushed when he saw Mario again) They all helped Mario in a way that the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom could never give enough thank yous. After speaking to everyone, the couple turned their attention to Count Bleck's minions O' Chunks, Mimi and Nastasia. They were like any other villain except that they would their life to their leader. Only Dimentio wasn't part of the small family Bleck assembled because of his cunning ways.

On Rosalina's ship, they were given a different form then what Mario and Peach remembers. O' Chunks was this big masculine guy that was practically bald. He still had that missing tooth when he opened his mouth. Mimi was a cute girl with green pigtails and a polka dotted dress. Nastasia wore had purple hair that she tied behind her head and a simple lab coat. She still carried that composition journal. The couple could finally see Nastasia's eyes for the first time despite the fact that she was wearing the same glasses that prevented people from seeing her eyes.

"I can't believe that Dimentio survived!" Mimi exclaimed. "I'll be the one to put him in his place for having to sacrifice Count Bleck and Tippi!"

"Let me at him! He can't stop O' CHUNKS!" the masculine guy declared as he shot his fists into the atmosphere. If it weren't for Rosalina's powers, he would be floating in outer space now.

"Yes, we must put him in his place for what he has done to many," Nastasia added as she adjusted her glasses.

Mario couldn't agree with her more. He had to get back at the clown who was manipulating his younger brother again.

In the distance, Pepper was complaining to Merlon and Raven (who paid no heed to her).

"Where is Ike's army?" The fire angel questioned. "They need to be here or we won't win the war!"

"Patience child," Merlon vocalized. "Great things come to those who wait."

"But...where are they?"

"Queen Midna has yet to respond to our calls," the black Luma Polari stated. "She is in charge of bringing the army here, but I think it's best if they don't come at this moment. The ship can't hold everyone."

Pepper sighed as she saw her Chocobo cause problems for the younger Smashers. "You have a point."

"I think you should get ready for your speech," Raven told her calmly. "If you fear that the war can't be won, then you should tell your plans now before it's too late."

Pepper nodded her head. "I'll do that."

* * *

The red angel summoned everyone to the front of the Comet Observatory. It was the biggest area on the spaceship and one of the few places where Rosalina had a huge screen that could change into any map when she requested it to change.

"Okay everyone," Pepper began. She took a big breath before she began to recite her speech. "This is what's going to happen." The red angel touched the screen. It changed from the planets that Mario visited to a map of where they were. "The Comet Observatory will reach Angel Land tomorrow. We can't just storm into Angel Land though because Tsusuki's army will be expecting us."

Pepper touched the screen again. The screen changed to a map of Heaven. It looked like a simple star. "This is what Angel Land looks like."

"So when we die, we go to a place shaped like a star?" Snake asked being excessively sarcastic.

"Not what you were expecting Heaven to look like," Pepper said with a laugh before she continued. "Angel Land is divided into six sections. The middle of the star is called Eden. This is where Palutena's palace is and where you Smashers fight in Skyworld. This is where the enemy is resigning. He knows we'll try to head here once we enter Angel Land. Therefore, he has put up a barrier that will prevent anyone from entering."

"How do we expect to fight him directly if he's being a coward?" Saki asked.

"That's where the other five nations come in," Pepper answered as she pointed to the five star points. "In order to put up a barrier, one of the royal bodyguards must be in the fortress in order to put such a strong barrier. Back then, we used the three Sacred Treasures as our barrier but as you all know, Pit is now using them in Brawl matches and we have no way of putting up a powerful barrier..." Pepper hid her eyes behind her hair. "But Tsusuki knew that our powers combined is very powerful...which is why he captured everyone...while I escaped."

"It's not your fault," Rosalina told her. "Someone has to get out of Angel Land to tell the tale."

"That's not the point. Anygays, Tsusuki has put a different bodyguard at each point to create a strong barrier to protect the palace. The nations are Evangelion (the top point of the star) also known as the nation where the rich angels and the Angel Assembly reside. Angelus (the bottom left point) is the commoners nation. Sandalphon (the bottom right) is where the poor and shady angels live. Lucifer (the left point) is where angels train to be part of the royal bodyguards led by the arch-angels but practically ordered by us royal bodyguards. The last nation is Helel (the right point) where angels train to help the human world instead of fight in wars. You could say they are the Shinigami of Angel Land."

"You did your homework?" Rosalina teased.

"Continuing on though!" Pepper continued trying to ignore the teasing. "Each royal bodyguard has their own element and when their power is within the fortress at the tip of the nation, their element covers the whole place. For example, from the information I got, Mcenche is in Evangelion. His element is ice so chances are that the whole nation is covered in a winter wonderland. Himeno is in Helel so there are huge wind storms because she is the wind angel. Sun-Wong is the earth angel and is being held in Lucifer. Earthquakes are common in this nation. Aqua, the water angel is in Angelus. While nothing is affecting the nation, the whole fortress is surrounded by water. Finally, Roger is in Sandalphon and the whole area is covered in eternal darkness. Not like Angel Land already has a black sky because of the invasion."

Pepper stopped to catch her breath. She was talking way too much but it was necessary. She had to let everyone know the situation of her home and her comrades.

"The only way to bring the light back to Angel Land is to release them from their imprisonment."

Ash was getting pumped. "Yes, let's do it!"

Pepper smiled at the Pokémon Trainer's motivation. Still, he had no idea what he was dealing with.

"Each section seems to be guarded by this big boss..." Pepper resumed. "But it's nothing you guys can handle. As long as the majority of you hold off the big army, which seems to be the bigger threat since there is an endless amount of demons, you guys should be fine and Angel Land will be saved."

In the red angel's mind, seizing the castle should be easy, but this was real war and not Fire Emblem. You can't restart anything if someone dies. Once they're dead, you can't use that unit anymore. It was that simple.

"Ash Ketchum, is it?" the fire angel asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Your determination is so strong, I think you can beat the boss of Helel."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm assigning you to take this section of Angel Land. Pikachu, Lucario, Meta Knight and Kirby will accompany you."

"All right!" Ash declared. "I get to kick some villain's butt!"

"Moving on. Mario, I am assigning you and Yoshi to take care of Evangelion..."

Mario knew that whoever was assigned this place was of huge importance. Pepper seemed to worry for Mcenche the most out of all the royal bodyguards and had someone as reliable as him to do the work.

"Donkey Kong, Little Mac and Captain Falcon, you guys have Sandalphon as your section."

"Yes!" Captain Falcon declared.

"Link, you Lucas and Shadow have Angelus."

Shadow scoffed as he looked at the little star.

"I want to come too!" Stafy declared.

"No." Shadow replied harshly. "You'll get in the way."

"But I can swim!"

"_-sweatdrop-_ Are you a shooting star or a starfish?"

"Both."

Shadow face palmed. "I give up..."

As Shadow lamented on Stafy coming along for the ride, Pepper assigned Saki and Isaac to Lucifer to save Sun-Wong.

"Everyone else can be the huge distraction."

"Wait a minute," Samus began, "by the time we break the barrier, most of us will be exhausted."

"Us royal bodyguards will take care of everything once the barrier is down." Pepper explained. "Also, I think your friends are also held captive in the fortresses."

"Really?"

"Yeah..they probably contributed to the barrier. Revive them and they'll join in the action as well as weaken the barrier. I'm counting on everyone to do their part. All right, I think that is all."

Pepper scratched the back of her head. This was the first time she gave important orders. She just hoped there would be no causalities.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't join in on the battle?"

Ash avoided eye contact with his boyfriend. He didn't know how many times he had to tell him that he couldn't fight in the war.

"You can't get off the ship when we reach Angel Land."

"That's a bunch of crap! Didn't I prove that I wouldn't be a burden? I saved your ass back there!"

The Pokémon Trainer frowned at the thought. "I was just being careless because it was Pit and all...I won't make the same mistake twice. That's why I want you to stay on the Comet Observatory with Rosalina, Tiff and Tuff."

Gary pouted. "Do you really love me?"

Ash was stunned by the question. "Of course I do! I-I just don't want anything to happen to you...that's all."

The brunette sighed as he gave a quick kiss on the cheek. "Fine. For the last time, I'll stay behind, but if you get killed, I won't be there to save you."

Ash slowly smiled as he took the other teen's face and locked lips. "I won't make the same mistake twice. I promise."

This time, Ash would keep his promise.

Little did the two know, two other male trainers were spying on them, but didn't want to say anything because of how awkward it would be to make an appearance.

* * *

Sonic was not a happy hedgehog mainly because Merlon was making everything difficult for him.

_What do you mean I can't participate in battle?_ Sonic questioned angrily. He couldn't speak because no words came out but because Merlon was a powerful sage, he could understand what Sonic was saying through body language and magic that could translate what he was thinking.

"Please understand."

_No! I won't understand! How many times do I have to stay out of the battle and watch my friends get hurt?_

Merlon shook his head. "You have Summoner Yuna's blood. We cannot risk you falling into the enemy's hands."

Sonic clenched his fist in anger. _Why does it matter if I have Yuna's blood or not? If I'm in trouble, I know she'll come out and take care of the demons for me!_

"It's not that simple." Merlon sat down on Rosalina's bed (since they were in the Bedroom). "Yuna is a powerful Summoner. She defeated Sin many centuries ago. If Tsusuki got that power, he could hasten the rate of the black hole growth in all worlds and that could lead to the end of the universe."

_But I can run away if the going gets tough._

"You'll be a burden if you go into battle."

Merlon's ruthless comment stopped Sonic's argument in a flash.

"I'm sorry Sonic, but you must know the truth sooner or later. Please wait on the Comet Observatory with the others who will not be fighting."

The old sage got up from the bed and left the Bedroom. Sonic just stared at the ground dumbstruck at what he just heard.

_I'm going to weigh everyone down if I go into battle?_ Sonic asked himself as he fell to his knees. _If I try to save Pit and Fox...I'll only get in their way and cause the end of the universe? I don't believe this...__I'm not useless._

* * *

Day seven finally came. Tsusuki could only chuckle as he watched from the palace's only communication to the outside world.

"So they intend to rebel against me," Tsusuki asked as he drank from his wine cup. "I admire their courage in challenging me, but they will know I have the advantage in numbers. and without a proper leader, they will never reach the throne room."

"Should I get rid of them?"

Tsusuki smirked as he turned to the possessed angel. "No need Pit. I already got my best men guarding all five points. They will make sure that the rebels don't make it out of here with their lives."

"I understand."

"They will fail."

Tsusuki turned to the direction of the black angel. "Now why would you say that Li-Li?"

"If you underestimate the Smashers, they will take you down."

"Says the one who easily took them out easily. Really Li-Li, you'll over thinking it."

"Don't call me Li-Li...only _**he**_ can call me that..."

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"...No...I didn't..."

Li dismissed himself from the throne room. He couldn't stand being in the same room as his captain because he kept staring at him with emotionless eyes. It creeped him out because it looked like he would pounce at him at any moment.

The dark angel headed back to the corridor of the palace. When he was certain no one was looking, he took out a yellow feather.

_I'm so sorry Isaak. I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you._

* * *

When day seven finally came for the rebellious warriors, Midna appeared with Ike's entire army, and sure enough, there were many characters from his world. Pepper sighed in relief. Ike's army was experienced and reliable when she played _Path of Radiance_. They would surely be unstoppable even without their leader Ike. After all, they had Elincia and Titania who were amazingly good commanders in their own right.

The Comet Observatory reached the gate of Angel Land. Pepper jumped on Chobi and jumped off the spaceship. She opened the door that would read them inside the city.

"Stick with the plan!" she ordered as she rushed inside the door.

Ash was the first one to jump off the spaceship. He waved to his boyfriend before rushing inside. He was going to the first one to lay the first strike on the demons that were waiting for them on the other side.

_We'll going to save you Pit. Just hang in there._ Ash thought to himself as he threw three Pokéballs out. "Go Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard!"

* * *

**Me: TBC with 7460 words.**

**Yohko: Wow, you actually got motivated for this chapter.**

**Me: I was on a role. When I don't play RPG games, I leave Brawl on for the whole day and that gets me motivated to type the story. This is how that motivation turned out. Everything from here on out will be actions chapters so I think it will be pretty easy to write because I got who everyone's opponent is going to be. I'll only list two of them.**

**Mario is going to fight Dimentio and Mr. L to get back Luigi. **

**Isaac is going to fight Gray Fox for the battle of Saki's affection (and life). **

**And if you been paying attention, you should have a clue who Ash is going to fight. Sonic will have an insurgency moment so he'll probably end up helping Mario and finding Hoshi-Tsuki. **

**Also, Captain Falcon's opponent will be someone unexpected, but the reason for him to battle the opponent is because of a certain member of Ike's army who just HAS to get himself captured by_ -cough-_ the traitor. I can't wait to write this chapter.**

**Shadow's opponent is the least expected along with Link's and Lucas'. He'll find Lyn, don't worry. Now, here are the notes.**

**1. This is a joke. If you go on Youtube and watch the full story of Rosalina's past, at the end of the video, it will have Mario kneeing down to Luigi in tears warning him not to go into the library because the story was terrible or rather a huge tearjerker (and it is). **

**2. YES! Vivian from Paper Mario The Thousand Year Old Door is a HE! The English version changed his gender because he kisses Mario. You wonder why his older sister is mean to him NOT because he's the youngest but because he's a feminine guy.**

**3. In Stafy's game, Stafy fell out of the sky and into the ocean. It's a real easy game because his movement underwater is similar to Kirby. That's why you have to wonder if he's a Luma or a starfish.**

**LOL, I used Blackie's saying of anygays. Don't mind me. **

**Okay, I need to tell you people about how I organized Angel Land.**

**When I finished chapter 36, I needed to come up with a way to make it possible to save all the royal bodyguards in different parts of Angel Land. This is the major reason why I was stuck. After playing Brawl with my sister multiple times and reading a fic called Any Dark Deeds (which is a really good story and has a good description on what happens when you're raped. This story focuses on Sonic and how he copes with it.) I finally found a way how to create my version of Angel Land.**

**Because each royal bodyguard has a different upbringing (Pit and Li grew up on the streets of Angel Land and I mentioned that Sun-Wong is a war angel because of the previous captain and Himeno grew up with her mother to help humans out until she passed away.) I had to create a section similar to human society. T**

**There are six sections in Angel Land and I made it into a star because I found that creative (and because I was watching Sailor Moon Season 2 and Crystal Tokyo was in the shape of a star). Each section was supposed to represent a certain arcana card and each nation is named after a Persona (or something else) of that arcana. **

**Eden is the middle of the star and where Palutena's palace resigns. It's the heart of Heaven and is where the gate that Pepper uses to get to the human world. The middle represent the **_**World**_** because without Eden, Angel Land would crumble. That's why in the battle against Medusa, Angel Land became unwilling to fight because the capital was taken from them as well as their leader. **

**Angelus is the bottom left of the star. As you know, I came up with the name Angelus and named my AC town Angelus because it's the place for commoners. This where Pepper, Mcenche, Isaak _and Nina_ (and also Zelina) were born. They don't have complicated pasts like everyone else so it's natural to have a section like this. This section represents the **_**Sun**_** which overshadows the Moon. **

**Sandalphon is the bottom right of the star. Sandalphon was named after the strongest Persona in the Moon arcana. This is where the poor and shady angels live. Pit and Li grew up in this section _along with Rita_ (and why they never met up with the other royal bodyguards EXCEPT Isaak until Sun-Wong took them in.) This section represents the **_**Moon**_** which it's opposite is the Sun.**

**Lucifer is the left point of the star. The named Lucifer is the fallen angel. Irony has it that this section represents **_**Judgement**_**. This is the section where angel's train to become part of the army that is lead by Haruhi but ordered around by the royal bodyguards (and is also the minions that Pit calls down during his Final Smash. Don't worry, they don't die when they hit something. They just go back in Heaven and repeat the process.) Sun-Wong (_and Ginger_) were born in this nation and thus had a tough life because the previous captain was seen here than the palace. **

**Helel is the right point of the star and is the opposite of Lucifer in which healing angels as well the Shinigami like angels are trained. As you expect, Himeno, Serenade and any angel with healing abilities are born in this section and thus she is the main healer of the royal bodyguards besides Aqua. Unlike it's counterpart, most of the angels on this section are benevolent and dislike fighting. Pepper's older sister Rica is one of the Shinigami angels. This section represents the **_**Star**_** arcana and name was taken from another fallen angel.**

**Evangelion is the top point of the star. It's name came from Neon Genesis anime. This section represents the **_**Empress**_** and is where all the rich angels live. Pit mentions that angels are like humans and this section proves it because Evangelion angels look down on the Sandalphon angels. _Fuyumi was born here._**

**Each section has a fortress at the end of the point. When a royal bodyguard inserts their power there, it can put up a mini barrier around Eden. If five of the eight royal bodyguards use their power in each fortress, then it will be impossible to reach Eden. The element of a royal bodyguard also affects the nation itself. As Pepper explained, because Mcenche is in the Evangelion fortress, the entire city is in a snow storm while Himeno in Helel causes wind storms and tornados. **

**When Medusa invaded, the royal bodyguards didn't have the power to put up the barrier and they relied on the three Sacred Treasures the Mirror Shield, the Wings of Icarus and Palutena's Bow AKA the Arrow of Light to protect Angel Land, but of course because Pit is using them in Brawl, there is nothing to protect Angel Land. Makes me wonder how the hell Tsusuki knew how their powers could be used to create a barrier that will prevent the heroes from entering the palace. **

**I think that sums up Angel Land. Now you have to wonder, who is going to reach the fortress first and have an epic battle? You'll have to find that by continuing to read the story and review. I will now rant.**

**Yohko: Oh god. If you don't want to listen to Momo rant, stop here and review. Otherwise continue.**

**Me: As I said, I have officially gotten back into Brawl because I'm too lazy to plug in my PS2. My sister and I were playing on the same team. I was Pit, she was Mario and we were up against Captain Falcon and Yoshi. If I could have just saved the battle, it would have been the funniest video you'd have ever seen! This is the set up. There are two home run bats. My sister Rica (why would I tell you her real name) grabs one and gets a home run with Yoshi. It was funny because my sister NEVER hits anyone with the bat. If that didn't shake you up, she was in the same spot and hit Yoshi with the bat AGAIN. I was all like "Strike 2!" I grabbed the bat and we both prepared to do a home run. This is where it gets funny. Captain Falcon comes in and he's all like "Falcon-" and Yoshi is like pushing him into us, so we both swing and we hit them both and they were out of the stage. Rica was laughing because that was the third time Yoshi fell for it IN THE SAME SPOT and I was laughing because we hit them both at the same time. Then get this, Captain Falcon is going after me and he knocks me out when he knees me. DX Of course, Yoshi fell for my sister's trick AGAIN and was sent flying the FOURTH time! This is the point where they give Yoshi the Final Smash and he goes after my sister COMPLETELY ignoring me. He takes her out but he's not done with her. He waits for her to come back to the stage and then when Rica comes back, he takes a bat and tries to do the same thing to her. It was just so funny. Eventually Yoshi was tired and threw the bat at my sister but Rica FINALLY used her cape to reflect it and Yoshi was sent flying. It was just an epic fail moment for Yoshi. At the end of the match, we had the same amount of KOs and it shows Rica knocking out Yoshi five times in a row. It was just funny. **

**I made stages that are based on Angel Land. I might post them for download on IGN. (I haven't been on that website for a while...)**

**Did I mention that I got Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon? I couldn't play it when I first got it because I couldn't see the top of the screen. I got a new DSi so I can play my games (mainly Lux Pain because the opening looks SO pretty.) Anyway, first time playing, I only made it to chapter 9 and got really bored and dropped the game entirely for Lux Pain (which I played non-stop for the next five and a half months.) I got back into the game this month (but I haven't gotten away from Lux Pain because I only turn it on to listen to music and get information on the characters. I'm reluctant to beat the game again or rather waiting to get to a certain chapter in Yayoi in Wonderland so I can quote the game.) Anyways, I find the game boring in terms of plot but strangely addicting in terms of gameplay. The game is so challenging that I can't bring myself to put the game down. I spend an entire hour on one chapter because I'm usually in the arena or trying to find a secret shop.**

**My main party is this and I'm on the second to last chapter. If they promote, they are over LV 20.**

**Marth LV 23 Lord (What level can he reach? Personally, I find him useless because I never have him in the middle of the battlefield because it just seems like he never dodges. He always hits his opponent though.)**

**Abel LV 36 Paladin (He's like Oscar. He's focuses on speed to take down the enemy. Of course, I promoted him earlier than Cain so his stats are inferior to the red Paladin. Still, he has A lance and C sword which is pretty damn good. He's my main tank at the beginning but Cain is the main tank now.)**

**Cain LV 30 Paladin (He's like Kieran or Titania. He uses power to take down the enemy. I had a problem using him at the beginning because he used swords, but later on, this defense became higher than Abel's and I used him more. He still couldn't double the opponents. I promoted Abel first for obvious reasons, but because I had Cain reach LV 20 when I got the Master Seal, he became faster than Abel and thus can he double the opponent but mainly the dragons.)**

**Caedea LV 28 Dragon Knight (She is the reason I love Pegasus Knights originally. She is like a hell of a good unit dodging almost anything. She maxs her speed and skill first so she can NEVER miss the opponent. It's annoying how low her attack is but with her speed, who needs it. I waited until she reached LV 20 to promote and I didn't regret it.)**

**Gordin LV 28 Sniper (I love archers but I don't know why most of them are so useless in this game. People say the Hunter is better than the Archer. I got to disagree because Gordin has the higher defense compared to most Hunters. He always got doubled at the beginning but his defense made up for it so I didn't have to worry about him. When promoted to a Sniper, they can use the Longbow (which Horseman can't use) and their more accurate with their bow. I just wish I had more time to LV him up but his movement range was terrible so...his stats is on the bad side...)**

**Ogma LV 31 Hero (Mercenaries are the best units in the game but I regret having him promote first because his stats are pretty bad when promoted first. He can't double the opponent now like he could at the beginning of the game. His HP isn't even impressive as Navarre. It's a shame...but his sword rank is A so that makes up for it.)**

**Navarre LV 32 Swordsmaster (Like Mia and Edward, he's awesome. I couldn't use him at the beginning because he never killed his opponents. He didn't dodge either but once he was promoted, he killed everything. It took a while to get another Master Seal but he's just another one of those godly units that you have to wait for.)**

**Merric LV 34 Sage (He's like Soren in terms of magic. He comes with a super powerful tome and when promoted, he can double almost anyone. Of course, I promoted him sooner than Linde so he looks inferior to her except in terms of magic and healing of course. He was the one I used to defeat that ugly dragon. LOL)**

**Minerva LV 33 Dragon Knight (She's useless now when I compare her to Caedea and Catria. She can never double the opponent and her HP isn't even close to them so she doesn't last long, but she has the higher defense. -sigh- I should have given my items to her.)**

**Palla LV 28 Dragon Knight (Compared to her younger sister Catria, she's weaker but since she has the higher defense and I gave her the item that prevents her from getting killed by bows, she has a lot of use to lure out the snipers.)**

**Catria LV 29 Dragon Knight (Because I waited to promoter her at LV 20, she turns out better than Palla. She maxed out her speed so she dodges like crazy and she has a high attack and skill which makes her as good as Caedea. She just lacks in defense and resistance. Bummer...)**

**Est LV 23 Dragon Knight (I promoted her ASAP so she wouldn't be useless but I kind of regret it because her HP isn't that high. Her speed will max out soon but the only thing she has going for her is her luck and resistance. Of course, I tried to level her up, but she had such a low HP count that it was impossible.)**

**Lena LV 40 Bishop (The best healer in the game. She maxs out her luck and resistance so even that ugly dragon guy couldn't harm her. I use her for healing but there is this one time where these units surrounded her. I thought she was dead bug she dodged ALL of them and DOUBLED them. If I made her into a Sage, I wouldn't regret it. LOL)**

**Linde LV 21 Sage (I just promoted her a few days ago but her stats are almost superior to Merric because I spent the whole dragon chapter leveling her up to LV 18 and when no more reinforcements came, I promoted her. I kind of regret not giving Est all that EXP but...)**

**Tiki LV 20 Laguz (Just screw the name they call dragons in this game. She's a Laguz if you can transform. She's not weak because she transform every time she goes into battle. Slow stats at the beginning may make it seem like she's useless but magic can't harm her regardless. I used chapter 23 (the one I'm on now) to LV her up. Now she maxs out in speed and skill so she can double her opponent and be dead accurate. I could have killed her in this chapter but now, she's just impossible to kill.)**

**I did use Harden, Barst, Julian, Xane and Maria at times but I gave up raising them in favor of other units. Now I have too many Master Seals and I can't use it on anyone. Next time, I'll focus on Gordin instead of Barst (since I changed his class to Hunter) to get the EXP he needs. Also, notice how my party is literally all females? This just goes to show you that girls rule in this game! **

**Anyway, that's it. I'll be doing other things now and I don't think that's working on the next chapter. Ja ne!**

_**Another chapter where I screwed up with Sonic speaking. Had to change that. Then there's adding Paul and Barry spying on Ash and Gary and changing grammar. The note section adds more angel that live in Angel Land like Nina, Rita, Ginger, Tiki and Fuyumi.**_


	38. Helel: Surpass

**Helel: Surpass **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, Pepper (me), Li, Abbigale, Queen Neptune, Prince Pluto, Emperor Apollo, Queen Hinata, Queen Zoe, Prince Henry, Queen Crystal, Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter and the little bat Hoshi-Tsuki but not who he is. Zelina and Sao belong to Zelina56. I also own Nina, Fuyumi, Serenade, Ian, Wright, the arch-angels, the Angel Assembly and Raven. **

**Summary: The battle for Angel Land has finally begun. Ash, Pikachu, Meta Knight, Kirby and Lucario set their sights on Helel to free Himeno and stop the wind storms in that region. The opponent Ash has to face will be the last person on his mind. Will Ash finally be able to take this person down? He'll have to since Gary's life is on the line. **

**Me: There are six parts to everyone working outside of Eden and then from chapter 44 onwards, it'll be the final battle. This is Ash's chapter and probably the last one where he is in the spotlight. Enjoy. :D **

Chapter 38: Helel: Surpass

* * *

The three Pokémon came out of the Pokéballs that Ash threw into the air.

"Squirtle, use hydro pump! Ivysaur, use your razor leaf! Charizard, use your flamethrower!" the Pokémon Trainer commanded.

Paul was right behind releasing three of his six Pokémon.

"Go Torterra, Magmortar and Honchkrow. Teach these guys a lesson!"

The teen's starter Pokémon, magma Pokémon and the dark crow appeared out of their Pokéballs and attacked the demons that were nearby. Both Ash and Paul's fire Pokémon cleared a path when Dawn threw two Pokéballs in the air as her Piplup jumped out of her hands.

"Come on out Mamoswine and Togekiss. Mammoo, use ice shards and Togekiss, use aura sphere! Piplup, use hydro pump"

The mammoth Pokémon as well as the jubilee Pokémon came out of their Pokéballs and attacked the demons that were flying.

"Really, was that all the Pokémon you withdrew?" Paul asked her in a mocking tone.

"You shut up! I don't have anything else that's tough enough to last for hours!" Hikari shouted.

Both looked ready to bicker at each other when May ran in the middle of them and threw out three Pokéballs.

"Go Blaziken, Glaceon and Beautifly! Do what you want!"

May's startle Pokémon, the ice evolution of Eevee and the butterfly Pokémon appeared from their Pokéballs and attacked the demons that were a little out of Ash's attack range.

"Do what you want?" Dawn and Paul asked in sync.

May nodded her head as she joined Ash who was ahead of the group.

Brock came next as he released three Pokémon. "Go Steelix, Crobat and Ludicolo! Follow May's lead!"

The three Pokémon came out of their Pokéballs and they all attacked with long range attacks. Misty was dragging Tracey through one way entrance into Angel Land as she had a single Pokéball in her hand.

"If that's the case, I'll use-"

As if on cue, another came out of her bag and emerged on the battlefield. Misty was not amused.

"Duck!"

Misty ended up releasing Tracey from her grip and she yelled at her Pokémon.

"Psyduck! What are you doing out? I wanted Politoed! Not you!"

The duck Pokémon that always had a headache just stared at his trainer and turned his head. The minute he did that though, one of the demons came down and swooped Koduck from it's location.

"_-sweatdrop-_ Where'd you go?"

The poor duck was being sent away by one of the flying demons. Luckily, Pikachu's thunderbolt sent the demon crashing to the ground. Psyduck landed head first into the hard clouds.

"Misty, you're losing your touch!" Ash teased as he ran farther ahead.

"Ash!" she shouted as she ran after him kicking Psyduck in the face.

Dawn gave her a worried look. "Umm...I don't think we should be running around like that..."

"You think?" Paul asked her in a sarcastic tone.

Tracey finally recovered from Misty pulling him on his shirt collar and sent out a single Pokémon. "I'm counting on you Maril."

The aquatic mouse emerged from its Pokéball and stood next to her trainer. Tracey then took out a sketch book and sat in front of the door.

"What are you doing Tracey?" Dawn questioned annoyed that he wasn't moving from his spot.

"I got to sketch this battle! It's my first time in Heaven!" Tracey told them.

"And your last if you don't get out of the way."

As if on cue, Tracey got falcon kicked by Captain Falcon.

"Come on!" Captain Falcon shouted as he charged ahead.

Pretty soon, the rest of the Smashers were jumping over Tracey's injured body ready to battle the demons of Angel Land. Ike's army came out next and then the assist trophies. By the time every fighter and healer was out, Tracey had many footprints on his back.

"That's why you don't stand at the entrance," Paul mocked as Dawn helped him up. When she did though, Barry came out last pushing her to the ground and stepping on Tracey.

"I'm ready for this!" He declared as he threw three Pokéballs in the air. "Go Empoleon, Skarmory and Hitmonlee! Let's go all out!"

Barry's starter penguin, his steel flying bird and fighting Pokémon emerged from their Pokéballs. While they were ready to kick ass, the demons were already too far from the spaceship because the Smashers pushed them back into Angel Land. Paul just groaned.

"You're too slow Barry."

"W-What? I'm always on time!"

"Not this time." He turned to Dawn and Tracey who were trying to recover from his hyperactive friend. He figured they were going to be left behind because they were too slow. Just his luck to be stuck with the three most annoying people of the group.

* * *

Ash wanted to complete his mission as soon as possible. The sooner he released the angel in Helel, the sooner he could save Pit.

To do this, he had to leave Misty behind and fly on his Charizard. His three other Pokémon clung onto either him or the dragon Pokémon for dear life.

The demons that Ash saw were very familiar. How could he forget them?

"The Subspace minions..." Ash mumbled to Pikachu.

"Pika..."

"So he isn't dead after all...I should have known..."

"Pika pi..."

Ash shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm only assuming that it's him. Someone else could be controlling the army for all we know."

"Chu..."

"Something wrong Red?"

The Pokémon Trainer wasn't expecting to find Meta Knight flying on one side of him and Kirby on the warp star on the other. Lucario was behind him running at an keeping up with Charizard using extreme speed.

"No...I was just thinking..."

"Don't think. Feel." Kirby said as he inhaled one of the Primids that was in their way.

Ash looked at the pink puffball completely puzzled. "Umm...what does that mean?"

"You have much to learn," Lucario told him. There was hinted sarcasm in his tone of voice as he shot a ball of aura in front of them clearing a path that was blocked.

"Charizard, use flamethrower!" Ash ordered as his Pokémon burned all the foes except the fire Primid that was immune to the flames. Meta Knight dealt with them with a swift strike from his sword Galaxia.

"Feels like the old times," Meta Knight mumbled to the group as they continued heading east.

* * *

Gary glared at the Lumas that were flying around him. He was in the library and he couldn't get any peace because they kept asking him to read the stories on the shelf most specifically the one that Rosalina reads them which was the one that Mario said that it was a tearjerker.

"Gary, are you okay?"

The Pokémon Researcher sighed. May brought her younger brother Max along for the ride even though Ash lectured her that it wasn't a field trip, yet he was forced to stay behind because he had no Pokémon to defend himself. In the end, he was just a nuisance that had to pay attention to Gary to make sure he didn't leave the Comet Observatory to fight on the battlefield.

"I feel great. I get swarmed by Luma and I don't get to help Ash in the battle..."

"Don't threat," Max said calmly, "I'm sure everything will be okay. My sister is out there helping him, remember?"

"Yeah..."

Regardless, Gary was still annoyed that Ash looked down at his abilities as a trainer. He caught Rayquaza. Wasn't that enough proof that he could handle these demons?

"Oh do I wish I could help them out!" Gary cried out in an exasperated tone as he demonstrated his irritation through his movements. "God, someone take me to Ash already!"

Max should have told him that Blue should be careful what he wished for. As if on cue, the entire room became black. The Lumas in the room still swirled around the room but they were moving at a much quicken pace possibly because they were in a state of panic without their mother.

"What the hell?" Gary shouted.

"What is going on?" Max asked.

The two would soon find out. Gary felt a hand seize him from behind. He tried to scream but another hand covered his mouth preventing him from speaking. When Max turned around to face the Pokémon Researcher, he was already being pulled into a dark portal. Max was able to recognize that the hand was from a Pokémon...a very scary one in fact.

"Gary!" he cried out as he reached out to prevent the teen from being taken away. His efforts were futile as the researcher was pulled into the darkness.

With Gary gone, the room went back to normal and the Lumas started to cry.

"This isn't good!"

"Mama won't be happy!"

"He disappeared!"

Max was also in panic, "This is terrible! I have to tell Rosalina!"

* * *

It took a long to reach the borders of Helel but once they did, Ash realized that they wouldn't be able to get to the fortress that easily.

Like Pepper predicted, there was a huge windstorm in the area. The hospital like buildings was being blown away in a huge gust. Parts from the roof and pieces of glass were caught in the whirlwind and were being thrown everywhere.

_This place is a mess._ Ash thought to himself. _I wonder if it was this bad before that wind angel was held captive. _

"Incoming, poyo!" Kirby exclaimed as he started to steer the Warp Star carefully.

Ash understood why the pink puffball gave him warning. Those small fragments were heading straight toward them.

"Charizard, fly a little higher," the Pokémon Trainer ordered as his dragon like Pokémon obeyed. The fire Pokémon flew high up to avoid the specks of glass. Lucario had the easiest time dodging them because he could predict with his aura where they were going to turn up next. He would side step at the last minute to avoid the bits and pieces. Meta Knight flew low close behind the aura Pokémon to avoid the mirror shards.

If dodging the particles weren't enough, the demons were swarming in from all directions. All seemed immune to the strong winds.

"Pikaaaaaaaachuuuuuuuu!"

Pikachu jumped off his trainer's back and fired bolts of lighting from his body. He managed to get some of the flying demons.

Meta Knight and Kirby glanced at each other in union. Both understood what needed to be done. The two Star Warriors back off confusing the Pokémon Trainer.

"What are you guys doing?" Ash asked them as Charizard started to fly faster. "Hurry up!"

"You, Pikachu and Lucario can take care of the inside of the fortress. Kirby and I will handle the outside."

"But-"

"Saving the angel and stopping this natural disaster is more important," Meta Knight interrupted.

"Plus, you want to get back to Blue, don't you?" Kirby asked innocently.

Ash decided it would b best to clam up and just trust in the two Smashers. He glanced at Lucario who was way ahead of him dodging everything in his path. "All right, you two just make sure to enter the fortress when the outside is clear."

The Star Warriors nodded their head in agreement.

"Charizard, catch up to Lucario and use dragon breathe on those demons!"

Listening to its trainer, Charizard hastened its wings and tore through the air. It tackled many of the Subspace Minions that were in the way. Pikachu cleared a path from the left and right but Ash soon told the yellow rat to save its energy for the bigger battle ahead of them.

The fortress was coming into view.

"Pikachu, use volt tackle! Charizard, use fire blast!" Ash commanded.

Both Pokémon unleashed their most powerful attack on the door that was preventing them entrance to the fortress. Lucario followed up with aura sphere. With thunder, fire and fighting attacks, the door leading to the interior of the fortress crumbled to the ground. Ash and the Pokémon rushed in unaware of the dangers they were going to face.

* * *

Lucario was alert when they entered the fortress. It was quiet. Too quiet for the blue Pokémon's liking. Ash called back Charizard to its Pokéball as he began to walk a few steps behind Lucario.

"Where's the welcoming party?" Ash asked.

Lucario tried to sense any dangerous aura but he could only feel the power coming from the angel trapped in a room above them. He then was able to feel the presence of two of the Smashers that were turned into trophies.

"Our friends are near." Lucario began. "If we go into the room ahead of us and look for a staircase, then we should be able to-"

"All right! What are we waiting for?" Ash questioned. "Let's go!"

"Pika!"

"Wait Ash!"

The Pokémon Trainer was already running ahead of him. The Lucario commented on Ash's brashness and soon followed. It was then did he feel the aura of a dangerous person up ahead.

* * *

Once Ash broke into the room (as he tackled the door that was preventing entrance), the Pokémon Trainer couldn't help but let out a gasp. In front of them was a green feather incased in a protective covering. On each side of the feather, two trophies were being used to put up the casket.

"DDD, Popo, Nana!" Ash called out as he proceeded to rush ahead.

"Wait you idiot!" Lucario called out. "It's an obvious trap!"

Ash stopped in his tracks. "But they're right in front of us!"

"Pika! Pika chu!"

Ash looked up. His eyes widened when he realized that he didn't pay attention to what was above him. Close to the ceiling of the fortress was a Pokémon arena blueprint. Something told him that this was Pokémon arena and that a huge battle would soon take place.

"I see you finally made it."

The two Pokémon tensed as Ash saw the arena come down on them. He moved out of the way before any of the outlines hit him. Those outlines shaped the flooring of the fortress. The rough edges on the ground become flat out smooth. The white lines that represent the boundaries (that no one uses) and an outlined Pokéball was created in the center of the field.

"Talk about technical..." Ash mumbled to himself.

"It's been a while Ash."

Ash glanced up. A man was coming down on an elevated platform. He was tall and rather scrawny for an adult. He had a similar hair fashion like Ash's and had his trademark lightning bolts on his cheeks. He had piercing black eyes and an evil smile that was staring down the Pokémon Trainer and the other Pokémon. He appeared to be a Pokémon Trainer. An experienced trainer in fact.

"Do I know you?" Ash asked. It may have sounded like a stupid question but Ash had met many trainers on his journal through Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, the Battle Frontier and Sinnoh. He had remembered all the good trainers he encountered on his trainer mainly because they all helped him become a strong yet kind-hearted trainer. They were the reason why he met many of his Pokémon and his best friends. He would never forget a face.

The man shook his head. "No, you were too young to remember me."

Lucario stood in front of Ash. Blue aura was surrounding the palm of his hand. Pikachu was also standing in front of his trainer. Cheeks were sparking tiny electric bolts ready to attack the mysterious trainer.

"Ash, I can feel a dark aura emitting from him..." Lucario muttered.

"Really? I didn't notice." The Pokémon Trainer replied sarcastically. "Step aside. I may not know who you are but you are preventing us from saving our friends!"

"I cannot allow you to do that." The man said simply. "I was assigned by Tsusuki to take down the intruders that come here. I will only fight those who have Pokémon on hands. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been able to enter this room."

The man took out a Pokéball. The top of it was noticeably black. Ash recognized it as a dark ball. He remembered that Team Rocket member Iron Mask that went after poor Celebi and nearly destroyed the forest and the Pokémon that inhabited the forest.

"That ball..."

"You seem to know what this is my boy." The man began. "This is a dark ball. It brings the Pokémon to its fullest potential. I invented it hoping that Team Rocket would use it but only the Iron Mask was smart enough to use it. Look what happened to Team Rocket now."

"Who are you?" Ash asked again.

The man grinned evilly as he threw the Pokéball into the air. Out came a Nidoking with a burgundy color instead of a purple. Its pupils were completely slanted and its eyes were very small. It growled at Ash and the Pokémon.

"I think if you want to get anywhere boy, you'll going to have to defeat me in a four on four battle. The battle ends when all four Pokémon on teams side faints." The man chuckled bitterly to himself. "Of course, my Pokémon won't hesitate to kill yours so you might want to call it back before then and lose sooner."

Ash glared at the man as he debated which Pokémon he should use. Squirtle and Ivysaur are no match for those powerful Pokémon. Charizard needed its rest and Pikachu can't hurt harm it since Nidoking was part ground. That left him with those two he asked from Professor Oak.

"Go Donphan!" Ash called out. The armor Pokémon with two tusks emerged from its ball.

"Ash, I don't think will be a good idea." Lucario commented.

"It'll be fine Lucario," he told the blue Pokémon. "No matter how evil a trainer is, they must follow the rules."

Pikachu looked at its trainer and shook its head. That did not apply to some trainers AKA Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua and Team Galactic. Ash was a fool to believe that this person was no different.

Annoyed that Ash would not listen to reason, Lucario intended to go behind the mysterious trainer and free the other Smashers. The man saw this though.

"I wouldn't want anyone on your side moving Ash." He began. "You wouldn't want your most cherished person to be hurt would you?"

"_Most precious person..._don't tell me!"

The man snapped his fingers and something slowly came down from the ceiling. Ash's heart sank when he realized that he made another mistake.

"Gary?"

"How did he?"

"Really, my boy. When you want to protect something, you stick close to it. You don't just leave it in the protection of little stars and old people now would you?"

Ash could only watch in horror as the rope that tied Gary lowered above the battlefield.

"Now my boy, if you don't want cute little Gary to get hurt, make sure your fellow Smashers stay on your side of the field. I wouldn't want my Pokémon to ruin that cute face of his."

"You wouldn't dare..."

The man's psychotic expression was enough to know that he wasn't kidding. Ash turned to Lucario and ordered him to handle this in a Pokémon battle.

"Donphan use your tackle attack!" Ash ordered.

The long tusk Pokémon obeyed as it rolled into a spiky ball and rolled toward his opponent. Donphan was stopped when Nidoking grabbed a hold of both tusks.

"What?"

"Iron tail."

Nidoking threw Donphan in the air as its tail glowed. It hit the ground Pokémon with a powerful attack from its tail. Donphan was shaken as it was forced to uncurl itself. It landed on his feet.

"Donphan, are you okay?" Ash asked.

Donphan replied with a low cry. Ash realized that he couldn't finish this battle off so soon. He might make a terrible mistake rushing to save his lover.

"Water pulse."

Ash didn't get a chance to react as Nidoking sent shock waves of water toward his Pokémon. The Pokémon did not dodge in time and took a direct super effective hit.

"Ash what are you doing?" Lucario asked him. "You can't just stand there and take it."

"Shut it Lucario. I know what I'm doing..." the Pokémon Trainer mumbled.

"This is disappointing." the man began as he let out a yawn. "At this rate, I'll have to make a sacrifice. Nidoking, how about you use your sludge bomb on the boy hanging up there."

_NO!_ Ash thought to himself as he ordered his Pokémon to stop the attack at all cost. Donphan charged at Nidoking with a full body take down attack. Nidoking ended up aiming for the ground Pokémon in the end. Its trainer found it amusing.

"Oh, you really are going to battle seriously then?"

_Damn him...Gary is like a hostage up there...I need to get him out of the way._

"Another water pulse attack."

"Dodge it Donphan and use rollout!"

Ash's Pokémon rolled into a spiky ball again and charged toward its target. This time Nidoking was not going to catch it again. Donphan swerved in different directions confusing the poison Pokémon before jumping into the air and uncurling from its ball.

"Hyper beam!" Ash ordered.

"How about an ice beam attack?"

Donphan unleashed a powerful blast from its mouth. The same for Nidoking only a blast of ice came from its mouth. Both beam attacks collided causing a massive explosion to occur upon contact. Pikachu jumped on Lucario's back as he shielded them both from the dust with his arm. Ash did the same. The mysterious trainer did no such thing as he smirked.

"You can finish this off with giga impact."

_Shit!_ Ash cursed to himself as the smoke faded away. His Donphan was tired from the hyper beam attack. If the attack worked, then Nidoking shouldn't have enough strength to...

Nidoking looked unharmed from the attack. He rushed toward the tired ground Pokémon. Its entire body was glowing. With one powerful tackle, Nidoking sent Donphan flying toward the ceiling with all of the power it could muster from giga impact.

"Donphan!" Ash called out as his Pokémon fell to the ground. Donphan tried to stand up but its legs were wobbling. In a matter of time, the Pokémon fell to the ground again, unable to continue the match.

"Three to go." The mysterious man taunted as Ash was forced to call Donphan back to its Pokéball.

"Ash, let me battle," Lucario offered. "I can take him on."

"Lucario, stay out of this." Ash answered in a firm voice. "This is my battle and no one else needs to interfere."

"But-"

Ash threw another Pokéball in the air. "Go Sceptile!"

Out of the Pokéball came a tall green Pokémon with a stick in its mouth.

"Quick attack, Sceptile!" Ash ordered. Pikachu saw the serious look on his trainer's face. He was dead set to finish this match with minor casualties.

The Pokémon obeyed as it charged at Nidoking with such speed that an order could not be issued fast enough.

"Follow that up with leaf blade."

Before Nidoking could recover, the blade on the grass Pokémon's arm glowed a bright color. With one clean motion, Sceptile slammed the blade into Nidoking's face. The Pokémon landed on the ground with an X on its eyes.

"Good job Sceptile!" Ash cheered.

The Pokémon did not respond as it glared at the mysterious trainer who called back the poison Pokémon. He summoned another Pokémon out from another dark ball. It was a Tyranitar, the dual dark/rock Pokémon. It looked very similar to the Pokémon the Iron Mask had.

"Shadow claw."

For a rock Pokémon, it was hella fast but Ash's Sceptile would not be beaten when it came to speed.

"Sceptile dodge it and use leaf blade."

The grass Pokémon prepared another grass attack but it didn't dodge the ghost move. Instead, it caught Sceptile's blade. The unexpected happen though. Ash thought he heard a tear in the blade. It became apparent when his Pokémon jumped back in pain. For a second, Ash thought he saw blood on his Pokémon's arm.

"S-Sceptile…"

His Sceptile tried to play it off like he wasn't critically injured. He fell to his knees though.

"How could you?" Ash asked in anger. "These Pokémon are living things to!"

"Oh boy, you don't understand anything." The trainer said with a laugh. "This isn't the world of Pokémon where everything is kid friendly. This is war, and if you want to save your friend that's in that palace, you might have to do some sacrificing. Tyranitar, finish it off with giga impact."

"Bullet seed!" Ash ordered quickly when he saw the evil Pokémon charging at Sceptile at an amazing speed. Sceptile was still a little dazed from its leaf arm almost getting ripped off. It shot powerful seeds from its mouth. However, upon seeing that the attack wasn't enough, the green Pokémon jumped out of the way. Ash, Pikachu and Lucario also had to move out of the way as it crashed into the door. The entire building shook.

"What power…" Lucario murmured.

"Tyranitar is wide open!" Ash declared. "Use solar beam!"

Sceptile landed on the ground as it prepared the powerful attack. As the smoke cleared, Tyranitar turned the other direction. The grass Pokémon unleashed its most powerful grass attack and it hit it dead on.

"You did it!"

The mysterious trainer didn't think so. He smirked as he pointed at Ash's Pokémon. "If you're done, then I want you to use rock slide."

The building started to rumble again. Ash tried his best to stay standing. His Pikachu decided to cling onto the aura Pokémon as he too was trying to keep balance.

"Ash, get Sceptile out of the way!" Lucario warned.

"W-What?"

Ash understood why. The debris from the ceiling started to fall. Sceptile was too tired to move but Tyranitar made it worse by using another giga impact attack on his weak Pokémon to make it crash into the bigger boulders. The his eyes widen in horror upon seeing his Sceptile being buried under the huge rocks.

"S-Sceptile!" Ash got out his Pokéball. "Return!"

He successfully managed to call his Pokémon back but it cost him.

"Two to go…" The mysterious trainer taunted. "Don't disappoint me now, my boy."

"Shut up…I will save Gary."

Ash took another Pokéball out and frowned. He shouldn't be using his Charizard now. It was too tired from flying him over to the fortress. He didn't predict there would be a battle and that's why he kept Squirtle and Ivysaur.

"Charizard…I'm sorry, but I'm going to rely on you for this battle…GO!"

The fire dragon appeared from its Pokéball. He roared as it glared at his opponent.

"A Charizard huh? You really have a powerful team after four years." The man said with a laugh. "But will four years be enough."

"Shut up! Charizard, use flamethrower!"

"Hyper beam!"

The two Pokémon let out their powerful attacks collide with each other causing another explosion. Charizard didn't need to be told what to use next though the mysterious trainer off guard. The fire dragon took Tyranitar in its arms and flew above the arena. It performed a circle four times before heading toward the ground and dropping the other Pokémon in the dead center.

"A seismic toss?" The trainer wondered as he stared at his injured Pokémon.

"Did we get him Charizard?" Ash questioned.

Tyranitar stood up shortly after the powerful move. Ash was stunned that it was able to get up. Luck was on his side though when it fainted. To the trainer's disappointment, he forced his Pokémon to return and took out another Pokéball.

"If it's a battle with dragons you want, then it's a battle of dragons you'll get."

He threw another dark ball into the air. Out came one dark blue Salamance. Its eyes were focused on its target.

"Ash, it might be wise to switch out." Lucario warned him.

"I can't." Ash said simply. "He's the only one I can rely on..."

"But..."

"Charizard, use dragon breathe!"

"Use your dragon breathe as well."

The two dragons took it to the air and fired their dragon attack at each other. Not only was there another explosion but both dragons charged into each other. Both trainers did not issue orders to them as they duke it out with their claws and tails. All Charizard needed to do was get in another seismic toss to defeat Salamance. The same trick wouldn't work twice.

"Shadow claw."

Charizard was hit dead on with the ghost technique. The fire Pokémon countered with a slash attack to the wing. Both Pokémon circled around each other before unleashing another dragon breath.

"Come on Charizard...you can do it..."

"Pika pi..."

Salamance tackled Charizard into the wall causing the other to cry out in pain. The fire dragon fell to his knees as it glared at its worthy opponent.

"Hyper beam." The mysterious trainer ordered.

As the dark blue Pokémon prepared for its final attack...

"Dodge and use dragon breath!"

Sure enough, Charizard was able to dodge the powerful attack. It aimed for Salamance but missed. This was intentional though as Ash was aiming for the four spots that the dragon was standing on. Once the four attacks were hit, Ash delivered the command.

"Use dig and then dragon breath!"

Charizard with all of its strength flew into the air and then dove into the ground. The mysterious trainer realized that Salamance wouldn't be able to dodge in time. More importantly, he didn't know where the attack would come from. What was supposed to be dragon breath though turned out to be a powerful fire blast! Four fire pillars were surrounding the dragon Pokémon to it's horror as it tried to find a way out. Charizard then came out from underneath it and delivered a powerful punch to its stomach.

"That's my Pokémon's version of Falcon Punch!" Ash declared as the dragon hit the ceiling.

"Tch...Salamance, use another hyper beam."

"I won't let you! Charizard finish it off with dragon pulse!"

Salamance didn't have enough time to charge up another hyper beam. The dragon was hit with dragon pulse head on and roared. Salamance let out a roar as it rammed its head into the other's stomach one more time to make sure that it was out of commission.

"**Take that!**" Ash quoted as he pointed the finger at his opponent.

The mysterious trainer looked rather annoyed. Lucario noticed that the aura became more dangerous as he summoned his Pokémon back into its Pokéball. He clutched his last Pokéball as he laughed.

"W-What's so funny?"

The man continued to laugh hysterically before he stopped to look at the young trainer. "Oh boy, I haven't had a match like this in so long! I never had to resort to use this baby, but like all trainers, we all have our favorites. Come, Dusknoir!"

Ash's eyes widened when the grim reaper Pokémon came out its Pokéball. He recalled Conway using this Pokémon against his team in the Sinnoh League but also remembered seeing this Pokémon somewhere else...like when he was much younger, but his memory was a mess of when he was two.

"Shadow punch."

Dusknoir was supposed to be a slow ghost if Conway had to use trick room to make it speedy, but not this one. It disappeared from sight and appeared behind Charizard. With a powerful punch, it hit the dragon's pressure point in the neck head on sending it to the ground.

"Charizard!"

Dusknoir wasn't done yet. He vanished again and then appeared in front of Charizard unleashing a barrage of shadow punch moves. Ash realized that this Pokémon was out to take a life.

"Return!"

Dusknoir got one more powerful attack before Charizard got called back.

"You can't beat me Ash." He mocked. "Delia acknowledge my Pokémon when we married, but she didn't understand my love for the grim reaper when I left you two behind."

Ash froze. "H-How did you know my mother's name?...Don't tell me you're..."

The mysterious trainer could only laugh again as he announced. "Yes Ash, I am your father!"

The cliché line that you hear in many animes and video games often. However, when one heard this line in real life, their world came crumbling down. Ash didn't realize that he fell to his knees. Those words had so much impact on him then he had ever imagined.

"That can't be...that's impossible!"

The same line that Luke Skywalker used when confronted by Dark Vader, but these words came out on its own.

The man laughed. "It's the truth. How do you think I know you and your weaknesses so well? I've been watching you my boy. You failed three Pokémon leagues and barely managed to win the last one. If it weren't for your boyfriend cheering you on, you would never have won against your rival. Who was it again? Or yes, you had to face Conway before you fought Paul. And then there was Tobias and his legendary Pokémon." He snickered. "Oh that man has a good hand. How you won is a mystery."

Ash stared at the man in horror. He didn't seem to absorb that info. Instead, he thought of something else. "Why were you with Team Rocket?"

"Because I wanted a thrill in life." His father replied. "Life is boring in that little town you know. So I came up with a wonderful excuse to leave your mother and joined them. However, Team Rocket is weak. Every organization in the world is weak though. They are always beaten by some kid and their band of Pokémon. If they took their jobs seriously, they would just take a gun and shoot them because really, kids don't have the power to stop a powerful organization. Giovanni finally seemed to grasp that though when he attacked your hometown to get the research data from your boyfriend. However, if your Smasher friends haven't interfered, he might have won. That shows how arrogant he is though. I would not allow that to happen though...which is why..."

The trio gasped when he pulled out a gun. "If push comes to shove, I will shoot my son."

"No...that's playing dirty.."

"Yes, I will shoot my faggot son and his boyfriend."

Ash clenched his fist in anger. He had to save Gary...but he couldn't go up against his dad that he hadn't seen for fourteen years and almost declared missing.

"Pikachu...can you fight?" He asked his starter.

The yellow rat looked surprised before it glared at his opponents. "Pika."

"Good...this...will be the toughest opponent we have ever faced Pikachu."

Lucario noticed that Ash's tone of voice changed. He was shaking sure, but he was slowly gaining the confidence to fight his long lost father. His aura was flashing a radiant blue. His Pikachu was ready to finish the battle.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

"PIKACHU!"

The Pokémon shot electricity from its body. Dusknoir disappeared to dodge the attack before appearing in front of the rat.

"Fire punch."

"Agility!"

Pikachu was lightning fast. His speed could match the other and successfully dodge.

"Ah yes, your starter is your last." His father muttered.

"Old man...we can still stop this..." Ash said rather darkly. When his Pikachu hit Dusknoir with an iron tail attack, he felt something glaze his cheek.

"Ash!" Lucario called out seeing the trainer bleeding. His father gave the warning shot.

The Pokémon Trainer hid his disappointment underneath his hat. "Why do you resort to cheating old man?"

"I have nothing to lose." He said simply. "Team Rocket is gone and so is my thrill. You are my last thrill, but if I'm not satisfied, then I will keep shooting you until there are visible bullets in your skin."

What Ash did next surprised everyone. He charged head on into the battle.

"Pika pi?"

"Ash!"

Ash could see that the grim reaper was going to hit him. He barely dodged the shadow punch as he looked at his father. He was stunned that his son would do something this reckless.

"Pikachu, use volt tackle!"

Because Pikachu was close to his opponent that was distracted, he hit it dead on. Dusknoir was taken back.

"Use curse."

_Not that!_

The grim reaper took a needle from out of the darkness and stabbed itself with it. Not only Pikachu but Ash could also feel the needle being put into him.

Ash kept going toward his opponent. His father was shooting at him now. His favorite hat fell off of him as he jumped in the air and landed on his dad. Taken by surprised, they ended up in a fist fight. Their Pokémon were forced to fight on their own as Pikachu kept electrocuting Duskoir and Dusknoir hitting Pikachu with shadow ball constantly.

"Stupid boy! Go join your boyfriend!"

He kicked his son into the air and boy was the kick powerful. It sent him flying in the direction Ash wanted to go. Red grabbed onto the rope that was holding Gary captive and held onto it tight. The researcher was slowly coming around.

"Gary!"

"A...Ash..."

Ash could hear the gunfire going off. He could hear Lucario calling out to him. He could feel that Pikachu was winning the battle for him. He couldn't feel the bullets that were sinking into his skin though. His focus was cutting the rope before Gary became a piñata for his messed up dad.

Gary's eyes widened seeing the blood on his boyfriend. "A-Ash! W-What..."

"Don't worry...I'll get you out..."

Ash closed his eyes as he focused the aura that was manifesting in his hands. The blue aura gathered in the palm of his hands. It was as hot as a phoenix's flame as he places both hands on the rope. It incinerated the rope causing them both to fall. Ash then held onto Gary tightly as the bullets continued to hit him. This was probably the tenth bullet that hit him in the back but he didn't care. He wasn't going to let the one he loved be caught in a family affair.

They both fell to the ground; by then, the match was already decided. Pikachu had barely managed to defeat Dusknoir with a powerful thunder attack to the eye. The ghost did not move but that didn't mean that the curse got the better for the yellow Pokémon as he collapsed to the ground soon after.

"Pikachu..." Ash mumbled weakly as he continued to shield the researcher.

"Ash, I don't know what's going on, but you got to stop the bleeding! You're not going to die on me again!"

Ash shook his head as he stood up. The battle of mind over matter was won. Ash smirked victoriously at his father who was shaking.

"I don't get it!" He shouted. "Why do you risk your life for that boy? You'll be a stronger person if you were a loner like me!"

"...You're wrong...old man…" Ash mumbled as he coughed up blood. He instantly wiped it from his mouth. "My friends are my strength. Without them, I wouldn't be here today..."

"What are you talking about? Your friendship caused you and that lab fag to break up and your training was horrible afterward!"

"That was...my fault..." Ash admitted as he forced himself to stay awake. "I was weak back then and couldn't stand up for Gary and myself back then. I was a fool and I showed it during those three years. My first failure was the Kanto League...I couldn't even control my Charizard nor did I manage my time...and I suffered a humiliating defeat. Then...during the Johto League, I got cocky when I defeated Gary after all these years. The next opponent won at the last moment because I didn't take precautions...Then the Hoenn League...I was distracted...I couldn't think when I was battling and I lost...I let my team down. You could say the loser is me." Ash stared his dad down with determined eyes. "This time though, I was able to focus. I wouldn't let anything stop me from winning the Sinnoh League. I was doing it for Gary's sake to prove that I wouldn't show weakness. I won because I wanted to teach Paul a lesson in treating his Pokémon correctly...and deep down...I wanted you to watch me win."

"Ash..."

Ash bent down to pick up his hat. "But...I was wrong to think that you'd care. After all, you're a pathetic father that couldn't even stay by my mother's side when she needed you the most. And you're a worthless father for not supporting his son for all these years and stooping so low to join Team Rocket..."

"Shut up..."

"A true father would face his son after all of these years in a friendly battle! Not bring violence and your personal problems into it!"

"SHUT UP!"

"That's why...this is where we part...I won by your rules."

"Damn...damn!" He was ready to fire the gun to take the life of his son.

"I surpassed you."

"SHUT UP!"

At this point, Lucario had already aimed at the ceiling and fired an aura sphere to cause another rock slide. His father looked at the falling rocks; eyes widened in horror realizing he wouldn't be able to dodge them nor would he have enough time to pull the trigger.

"DAMN YOU! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU!"

"...Such pathetic last words..." Ash said darkly as the debris crushed his father in a clean sweep. "And to think I looked up to you all of these years...I really was in the dark..._after all...I just wanted you to say, "well done, son..."_"

With those words said and done, Ash felt his eyes getting heavy. He then fell backwards into the hands of his boyfriend.

"ASH! ASH! DON'T DIE! JUST HANG ON!"

"Blue, we have to hurry!" Lucario reminded him. "We must release the angel, DDD and the Ice Climbers in order to secure this area.

"...You're so heartless Lucario...he could die..."

"He's stronger than that." Lucario said simply. "You should know that better than anybody."

Gary glared at the aura Pokémon as he hopped over the huge debris as he went over to the stand where the trophies were. With a simple touch, he turned DDD and the Ice Climbers back to their original form.

"Holy hell!" Was the first thing that DDD said when he was released. "I'm going to get that angel!"

Popo and Nana instantly hugged each other upon seeing the other okay. Lucario turned to DDD and patted him on the back. "Everything will be okay. You'll be let in on what's going on once we get out of here. Right now, we need to save the angel of this place."

The penguin king was puzzled at first until he saw the green feather that was encased in the class where the mallet users were next to. He instantly removed the lid that was keeping the feather in. Nothing seemed to happen at first, but then the feather started to glow. Within a few minutes, the feather disappeared and started to take the form of an angel girl. She slowly opened her eyes to her saviors.

"…Where's Lived?" She asked.

She was referring to Pit's darker self before she realized that she wasn't even in her position anymore. Just looking at her surroundings could tell her the situation of the war. She frowned. "How long have I been asleep."

"Not long enough." Lucario said in a sarcastic tone. "Please hurry. You are one of the royal bodyguards that can get us into Palutena's castle."

"Lady Palutena…" Himeno mumbled as she looked over at Gary who was trying to help his boyfriend and his Pikachu. "Understood. Take me to where Pepper is. I'll heal your friends when I see her."

They wasted no time. Once she was awoken, the wind died down drastically in Helel. Kirby and Meta Knight were able to fly through the door. While both were relieved that their friends were okay, they had to tend to Ash and Pikachu.

"Wait…I can carry all of you. Tornado Zone!"

The wind angel caused more destruction for the fortress when she summoned her wind Aeon known as Pandemona. The purple being was large enough to carry all the Smashers. This proved to be a relief to Meta Knight who was at his limit at flying. Kirby's Warpstar was also close to being destroyed as it was flashing a dark red color. The Smashers climbed onto Pandemona as Himeno ordered him to take him out of the place.

The fortress crumbled upon leaving. Gary looked back and continued to frown. Ash was able to defeat his father after the startling revelation. He might have looked badass back there, but he might revisit the whole fight and regret it.

_All I can do is help Ash move forward._ Gary told himself as Pandemona headed toward the Comet Observatory.

* * *

Li couldn't help but grin when he felt Himeno being freed. He knew that a Pokémon Trainer could never be relied on in times like these. That's why he gave Ash's father a gun. He was right though. Humans were corrupted and didn't need saving at all. That didn't change the gut feeling he had inside of him.

_I wonder how they'll save Mcenche._ He wondered to himself as he continued to stare at the yellow feather. He clenched his fist as he decided it would be best to up the defense around the castle.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 8983 words.**

**Yohko: That was...**

**Me: Sweet, I know. Notes!**

**1. Bruce Lee's quote but Chie from Persona 4 also says this when she gets the last hit. **

**2. Lucario does call Ash by his real name mainly because he is from the same world. If I had him refer Ash as Red, I apologize but my excuse is that he was always next to another Smasher and only Pit, Sonic, Ike and Ash's friend from his world could call him that. **

**3. Iron-Masked Marauder is from Pokémon the Movie 4. **

**4. _TAKE THAT_ is an Ace Attorney quote when you show evidence to the witness/criminal and is proof that you're right on track. **

**Sorry it took so long. It was a combination of school, losing motivation to play Brawl period and my love for Lux Pain and Tales of Symphonia. I've finally gotten over my fear of Higurashi and embrace it…except Shion of course. Never liked the bitch for being scary but now that I know she's crazy, I have a better reason to hate her. Regardless, I've gotten into a lot of new anime like Baka to the Test (the funniest anime ever with yaoi/yuri/trap jokes), Seikon no Qwaser (borderline hentai anime) and Durarara (awesome series with lovable characters and potential yaoi!) **

**Video game wise, I've just playing with Pokémon Platinum (since really, I can't do anything in Pokémon HeartGold now that I beat Red and his Pikachu.) I'm waiting to get Final Fantasy Dissidia (yes I got a PSP over Christmas). Life has been hard. When I finally thought I found someone, that person dumped me. Love hurts but I'm over it now. I got too much yaoi and stories to write. **

**So basically, what I was planning to do after I finish either my Lux Pain Broken Hearts or Fallen Angel, I'd work on this Ace Attorney Apollo Justice story or a Durarara story…it's hard to get someone in character…especially psycho characters. Doesn't stop me from loving Izaya Orihara!**

**Li: You freak. **

**I know but who cares! He's hot, awesome, a bit of a jerk-**

**Li: That's an understatement. **

**A Jerkass but he's so loveable and slashable with Shizuo I don't care!**

**Li: Fangirls…**

**Updates, it's going to be a while again but except another update or two next month. I mean, when I lost my motivation, I forgot how the next battle was going to be like. I tried to get this story close to a realistic but dark Pokémon battle as possible. I tried to explain why Ash lost the three Pokémon Leagues based on memory. He lost the first one because of inexperience and I was trying to show that this was supposed to represent that THE LOSER IS YOU. The second time, I made it arrogance because Ash could have and would have won if he didn't let his guard down against Blaziken. I can't find the video of his loss the third time, so I made it worry why he lost the third time since I don't know who or how he lost. Now, the Sinnoh League episodes are coming up in Japan. We all know that Ash is going to lose again, but we really want him to win. This is why I had Ash win this time around and get accepted into Smash Brothers because he won. _I refuse to acknowledge that Tobias was the victor because he used legendary Pokémon to beat Ash. As far as I'm concerned, that's cheating since you can't use Darkrai in real life tournaments anyway. I mean, Ash would have won if it weren't for Tobias and the creators are like, "LOL, can't let you do that Ash Ketchum." _**

**Next battle is Mario and Sonic vs. Mr. L and Dimentio. I can't remember much about Dimentio besides he's crazy, but that's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**

_**GOD DAMMIT! This chapter took forever to edit! All the edits in this recent chapter isn't even funny. Mainly just replacing Japanese names with English names and then adding Barry into the battle. I had to cite Tobias as well but to Ash, Paul was the bigger challenge than Tobias for obvious reasons.**_

_**One last note. Because this was written during the fourth generation, I have bad feelings about the Sinnoh arc in general. So you can tell I'm bashing Dawn and Paul in this story constantly whenever they show up. I hate their guts with a passion. Not originally when I first wrote this story but since Diamond and Pearl is done, they're on my hated list forever. I can come up with ten reasons to hate both of them and nothing is going to change my opinion. Anyone who likes Paul are assholes anyway because you look at the forums and Paul fans ALWAYS diss Trip despite Best Wishes haven't reached the midpoint yet and comparing him when there is nothing to compare to. Paul may be the better trainer but Trip loves his Pokémon. That alone is a saving grace, so if you say that Trip is more of a jerk than Paul, I WILL GO AFTER YOU! The series has already established that Trip is hiding his kind personality under the jerkass facade while Paul was a dick from the beginning to the end. Yeah...expect Paul to get his ass kicked in this story more when you least expect it, LOL. **_

_**But now that I caught up with the series in terms of editing, I'll be updating this story after Seizensetsu, so tune in. **_


	39. Evangelion: Not a Burden

**Evangelion: Not a Burden **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, Pepper, Li, Abbigale, Queen Neptune, Prince Pluto, Emperor Apollo, Queen Hinata, Queen Zoe, Prince Henry, Queen Crystal, Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter, Nina, Rita, Ginger, Arachne and the little bat Hoshi-Tsuki but not who he is. Zelina and Sao belong to Zelina56. I also own Fuyumi, Serenade, Ian, Wright, the arch-angels, the Angel Assembly and Raven. **

**Summary: To prove that he won't be deadweight to the Smashers, Sonic leaves the Comet Observatory to fight along side Mario and Yoshi. What he didn't expect was seeing the murderer of his friend NiGHTS to be alongside Dimentio and Mr. L. Mario is too busy trying to bring his brother back to him that he won't be able to defend Sonic when he screws up. Who will save him from Alex Kidd? **

**Me: Part 2. This chapter focuses on Mario and Luigi's brotherhood as well as another chapter that focuses on Sonic (and it won't be the last). Enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 39: Evangelion: Not a Burden

* * *

_He was always in the shadow of his brother. Ever since they were born, his older brother was the more important of the two siblings. Normally, the younger sibling would be the one that the family favored because he was the baby, but even when born, he was always second to his brother. His brother was the one that leaped into danger when the SOS signal was broadcasted. His brother was the one that always saved Princess Peach and defeat Bowser every single time. He was fine being the little brother to idolize his older brother winning every time, but there were times he wished his brother would let him share the spotlight._

_When Bowser stole the Star Rod and Mario got to travel all of the Mushroom Kingdom to find the Star Spirits, he was pissed off when his brother repudiated him. He wanted to help so badly but was denied even that. Instead, he had to watch over the house while his brother made his reputation bigger. He would write about his daily life in his journal as a way to vent. He wondered if Mario read his journal sometimes with the way he treated him, but then, why would he care?_

_Sure he saved Mario once from the night terror of King Boo but that didn't get out at all. Only E. Gadd, his brother and some Toads knew what heroic deed he did but otherwise it was unrecognized. _

_The few times he teamed up with Mario to save the world and Princess Peach, only Mario would be praised when he was right there. He had to admit he was scared when that door told him that he couldn't pass because he was hiding a dark secret. Mario would joke that it was something embarrassing when he was a kid but the truth was that secret was his resentment toward his older brother._

_It started to show when Mario took an old treasure map that Peach found for the 1000 year old door. He went on his own journey in another kingdom and constantly bragged about his adventures as a result. His teammates however would complain about one screw up and mention there was a contradiction in his story and branded him a liar, so in the end, most of his teammates weren't really his teammates. They were with him because they wanted revenge against either ruining them or he owed them money. Luigi was just glad that his journey ended. _

_And then there was that dreaded journey of saving the world from Count Bleck. Being in his castle was a nightmare. He tried to be a hero but ended up being brainwashed and became Mr. L. Mario didn't care that his brother was still in the castle nor did he recognize that his brother was brainwashed. He just kept going and even though they were reunited in the underworld, the damage was already done. He claimed that he couldn't remember anything and Mario didn't even bring it up. _

_During the final battle, Mario did not hesitate to attack his own brother despite killing Dimentio might end him as well since they merged. All that did was twist the knife in his heart. _

_Ever since then, Luigi had convinced himself that Dimentio was right all along. During their battle, he declared that his older brother never cared for him and the only thing that was important was the fame by saving the world and Princess Peach. It wasn't until he joined Smash Brothers for the third year did he realize how right he was._

_**I won't let you ignore me again Mario. You think that everything will be okay after this? Well you have another thing coming to you. I'll revive Dimentio and show you what happens when you put me below everyone else in the world…**_

* * *

Sonic knew that Merlon would be furious with him when he rushed out of the Comet Observatory when he was certain Ash's friends were distracted by the demons. Silent as a mouse, he made his way into Angel Land, speeding down alternate routes that would lead to Evangelion.

_**Sonic, you shouldn't be speeding through the clouds given the situation. **_Shahra warned him.

Sonic kept running zipping past the demons and hitting them with his homing attack.

_I'm not useless._ Sonic told himself as he continued ahead. _Just because of that incident…I've been looked down like a child unable to take care of myself…I made mistakes…but…just because of that…I'm…_

_**Sonic? Sonic! Look out!**_

The blue wonder looked ahead and realized that he almost crashed into a falling building. He kept running, but then stopped when he thought he caught strange colored wings in the pile of rubber.

"H…Help…don't want to die…"

It sounded like an angel that was on the verge of death. Sonic stopped and rushed back. Getting a closer looked, he saw it was a male angel that looked to be the same age as Pit with platinum colored hair and platinum colored wings. His wings were crooked and he looked ready to die right there.

"Dammit…dammit…dammit…"

Sonic looked up and saw that the pillar that was supporting the fallen building was about to collapse on him.

_Hold on!_

Sonic rushed toward him, easily pulled him out and ran out of the area. He quickly zoomed past the demons with the angel on his back.

"? Who are you?"

Sonic kept going until he reached a clearing that the demons have not struck yet. There, he placed, the kid angel near a strong pillar so he could rest.

"Wait…instead of who…are you…what are you?"

Sonic grinned. He couldn't give his name like he usually did. He just gave his usual thumbs up and continued speeding toward Evangelion.

"Wait!" The angel called out as he tried to move. He was surprised at his top speed. "I'm…Niels…Platinum…"

Sonic heard his name though and responded in his mind.

_They call me Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. Best remember the name of the guy who will save Angel Land._

* * *

Li watched from that monitor the angels used to keep track of earth to keep an eye on what was going on in Angel Land. He was surprised that Sonic of all Smashers was going out of his way to save the worthless angels of this place. He thought he was broken for sure. Maybe those need to be in the spotlight again made him do it.

_Regardless, he's not going to get far unless he can get Alex Kidd._ Li thought. _Might as well send him to kill that blasted hedgehog. _

He didn't have to say anything though. Alex was in charge of Evangelion, so he wouldn't have to tell him to be prepared. Then again, Mario and Yoshi were the ones that were going to deal with the ice section of Angel Land, so he might not be prepared after all…

"Not like I care." Li told himself as he continued to look at the yellow feather he had in his hands. He clenched the feather in his hands as he decided to go to a certain location.

* * *

Mario couldn't remember the last time he rode Yoshi. Maybe it was during his time in Isle Delfino when he had to save the Shine Sprites and bring the sun back to the peaceful island. The green dinosaur was faster this time around and when Ike's army cleared a path, they hurried toward the ice fortress. These two were use to there being one stage where they were surrounded in nothing but snow, so this was nothing new. However, Mario caught a glimpse of the city. Many of the angels were frozen because of the blizzard in the area. It was a horrible sight to behold. Many of the angels looked like they trying to crawl away from the area but couldn't because everything froze over.

"Mama mia…you would think these angels would wear something warm." Mario had to comment.

"Why would they?" Yoshi asked as he sped up. "It seems like Angel Land is always a warm place."

"You have a point."

The fortress was in view. Mario urged Yoshi to run faster in order to get out of the blizzard. Once they made it to the entrance though, they noticed that the huge door wouldn't budge. Mario looked around to see if there was a window he could get into. However, he didn't have to worry because when he turned behind him, he noticed something coming at him at top speed.

"S-Sonic?"

Sonic charged the door at top speed, forcing it open as a result. The blue hedgehog had to stop though because the ice that was at the door caused his head to spin.

"Sonic, what are you doing here! You need to go back to Rosalina!" Mario lectured as he got off of Yoshi.

The blue wonder noticed Mario and shook his head annoyed.

_Not going to happen._

"Why not? You'll just slow us down."

Sonic gave him a cold stare as he folded his arms. _Me? Slow anyone down? Please, I'm not going to let all of these events stop me from saving a friend in need!_

"But-"

_Don't interrupt me!_ Sonic shouted mentally. Due to thought speak, it made Mario's brain hurt a little. _All this time, I've been doing nothing but sitting around sorry for myself while everyone is pulling the load! Pit has done so much for me that I don't know how to repay him! It's not just him! Ash, Ike, Hoshi-Tsuki…Fox…all of you Smashers have been doing something for me. Heck, you guys came back for me when they captured and experimented on me…I really thought I was a goner then…but then you all saved me…and made me realize I need to pull my own weight. Merlon made me realize that I needed to step up my game, and that's what I'm going to do now! _

Mario was just glad that Sonic couldn't speak yet. If he did, his ears would be bleeding. Yoshi appreciated that the blue wonder was slowly gaining the confidence he lost.

"…Is this how you feel?"

_Of course! I'm not going back on my words!  
_

"Then lets go."

Sonic smirked as he raced ahead of Mario despite the latter telling him not to be going so fast. He was just glad that Sonic might be back to his old self. Still, the problem is what would happen if Alex Kidd showed up…then he might revert back to his terrified self.

"Don't think Mario, let's go~"

Mario nodded his head as he went in after the hedgehog.

* * *

They made it inside the fortress. The place was well lit. Given that most areas incased with ice always seemed to glitter and shine let in the room, this room was no exception. The trio looked up to see two of the Smashers as trophies. Next to them was the ice feather in cased in ice.

"So Falco and Bowser are held here…" Mario said.

_Well, after being gone for so long, Falco will finally spread his wings._ The blue wonder joked as he tried to race up and grab them.

Sonic had to fall back on his plans when a hand axe was thrown his way. He barely had time to move his body out of the way. The hand axe missed his spines by a few centimeters. Sonic backed up behind Mario when he heard the laughter of the killer of his best friends.

"Ah, I thought you would die for certain this time." Alex Kidd taunted as he looked down at him. The hand axe came back to him. "It doesn't matter. You're my prey and I'm not letting you out of my sight."

When he said that. The doors behind the trio shut tight. Mario looked in front of him and saw Mr. L staring at him.

"Luigi…"

"Oh brother, it's you!" The split personality mocked as dark green flames appeared in his hands. "You're just in time. I was about to summon Dimentio back from the dead, but I can't do that unless you're out of the way for good."

"Luigi, there is still time to stop this. You're not evil."

Mr. L just laughed. "You're right. I'm not evil. You're the vicious one, and to neglect the only family you have is punishable by death!"

He wasted no time in attacking his brother when he was still trying to reach out to him. Yoshi head butted Mario out of the way knowing he wasn't going to be dodged and was hit by a fire punch that sent him flying into the door. Yoshi was still okay given his stamina but he wouldn't be moving for a few good ten minutes.

"Yoshi!"

"Pay attention Mario, or you'll be a fried plumber!"

Mario blocked the second punch easily as he pushed Mr. L back.

"Luigi, you have to listen to me! I really am sorry for ignoring you! As a big brother, I should have paid more attention to how you felt!"

The battle was heating up, as the flames in Mr. L's hands were becoming a darker shade of green.

"If apologizing was easy, there would be no need for hell!"

The two were fighting fire with fire in the ice fortress. It wouldn't be long until the ice melted making it less slippery. Sonic wouldn't be able to enjoy the warmth though as he was being chased around by Alex Kidd. He had no idea why this guy was suddenly faster than usual.

_**Sonic, he's catching up!  
**_

_I know that Shahra! Why am I not…_

"What's the matter you rat? Come back and fight me you coward!" The psychopath shouted as he continued to throw his hand axe. To make matters worse, he was summoning the army of the dead out of the black spellbinding circle that was being used to summon Dimentio from his grave. The zombies were not the slow ones you saw in the films. These zombies are the ones that rushed you and if you stopped running, they would catch you in an instant.

_Oh shit!  
_

The ice fortress was huge. Looking up, it seemed like the fortress had stairs that was never ending. He was fast but not as fast as he should be when he rushed up. Alex Kidd followed him up with the zombies. The farther he was away from Mario and Yoshi, the more likely he would be killed. Sonic knew this but kept going.

Sonic nearly slipped on one of the stairs but that was enough for the zombies to grab at his leg causing him to fall down.

"Caught you."

"!"

He couldn't kick them or they would bite him.

_Shahra set my leg on fire.  
_

_**W-What?  
**_

_Do it now!_

She nodded slowly as she set the leg that was caught on fire. Sonic couldn't even scream because he had no voice but it probably hurt like hell. His body couldn't feel pain anymore so he could keep going. The zombies weren't expecting it and let go. Sonic used this opportunity to continue running up the stairs, leaving flames behind him.

"What are you doing? Catch him now!"

The zombies slowly obeyed but the flames slowed them down drastically. They were highly flammable and many burst into flames. Alex pushed past the zombies realizing that they weren't going to catch the blue wonder when he made it to the top.

_Shahra, what do you think is at the top?_ Sonic asked. _It can't be the feather…unless the ones displayed now are holograms._

_**That could be the case or it's something else entirely.**_

_We won't know until we find out…  
_

_**Sonic, your leg is black…**_

_It's nothing. I can't feel pain remember? _

_**But when you do feel pain again, it's going to come back to haunt you.**_

_That won't happen!  
_

Alex Kidd didn't understand how the blue wonder could ignore the burns on his legs. This guy was either insane or really didn't feel the burn.

"Take this!"

He threw the axe again. The flames that were in the way caught the axe on fire causing the hand axe to have a fire element to it; Sonic jumped over it just in time as he kept going. The blue hedgehog stopped to see Alex Kidd's exhausted expression from just climbing up the stairs and summoning zombies.

_Come on! Step it up!_ Sonic taunted as wiggled his finger at Alex Kidd and kept running.

The killer's face was burning with anger now. He wanted to take this axe and slice the blue hedgehog through the middle.

"GET BACK HERE! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

* * *

Sonic made it to the top floor and looked around. Sure enough, the two Smasher trophies were here along with the ice feather. All three items were incased in ice. The blue wonder reached for it but couldn't break it out.

_Shahra, do you think you can use your powers to thaw the ice?_

…_**Sorry Sonic. The magic is too strong here. You'll have to find another way.**_

_Really? Dammit…_

"This is the end of the line you rat!"

Sonic froze realizing that Alex Kidd caught up. He wielded his hand axe that still had flames burning the tips. Zombies were behind him ready to tear him apart. He packed up realizing he had nowhere to run in this closed room.

"You think you're going to run off this time? Tough luck! Die!"

Alex threw the hand axe and commanded his zombie army to attack. Sonic tried to think of something but nothing came up. His mind stopped thinking seeing those murderous eyes…they reminded him of the night when he tried to cut and rape him that night after the tennis tournament.

_**Sonic, you need to focus!  
**_

_I know that…but…but…why can't I think of anything now? Come on brain! This trauma is not going to beat you!_

Sonic tried to run to the left but zombies were there. He rushed to the right and they were waiting for him. He tried to go forward but the axe almost cut his head off. Sonic ducked just in time but the zombies tackled him to the floor.

_!_

"You will not escape you dirty rat."

The zombies made sure Sonic wouldn't get up again. Alex Kidd laughed at the sight as he tried to figure out what he wanted to do to the blue hedgehog. He wanted him to suffer and feel the pain and humiliation he felt when he lost his spot as number one.

"I think I have the perfect torture for you." He said evilly as he grabbed his axe and aimed at Sonic's quills. "You'll be a spineless hedgehog after this."

He couldn't scream again, but he could only watch in horror as Alex Kidd swung his axe and hacked off some of his quills. It was going to hurt him later, but he couldn't feel the pain, nor could he scream like Alex wanted him to. He wasn't amused.

"This should have hurt! Why aren't you screaming? Come on! Scream for me! Cry for me! Beg for your mercy so I can kill you slowly and gruesomely!"

Sonic closed his eyes as he kept going deeper and deeper hacking off the smaller quills as well. He tried to curl up in a ball but that made his target easier. The hedgehog was bleeding like crazy and he still wouldn't open his mouth.

_I need…to think…how do I get out of this…? Shahra…do you know where Hoshi-Tsuki is?_

_**No, he disappeared when the petrifaction started…  
**_

_Dammit…need to think of something else…err…_

He couldn't even yelp when he felt Alex Kidd quit hacking off his quills and felt up his leg. It really was strange that this sickness he had didn't make him shiver like he would normally do.

"Not even going to fight back? Either you're a weakling or you're enjoying this you dirty rat."

_Dammit…why isn't Yuna responding? If she's inside me…why isn't she helping me out? Don't tell me…she abandoned me…_

Sonic couldn't even hear Shahra call out to him when he thought that. He convinced himself that he wasn't a burden, but if even the Summoner Yuna wouldn't come out now, then she must have thought the contrary.

_I guess…I'm useless after all…heh…figures…_

"If you won't respond to me, then you can die!"

Alex Kidd was ready to behead the blue hero. Suddenly, a light emerged from his body and covered the entire room with a brilliant white glow.

"W-What is this?"

The zombies couldn't take light magic at all and all disintegrated. Sonic started to shake uncontrollably. The pain was suddenly coming back to him and he didn't understand why. Was his sense of pain coming back?

_Sonic, what's wrong? _

"It hurts…" Sonic cried out.

Shahra was stunned that he was able to talk again suddenly. He was gaining his main senses for the better or worse.

"SONIC!"

Alex was met to a foot to the face as the axe was knocked out of his hands. Sonic tried to make out the figure that was beating the crap out of the serial killer.

"N-NiGHTS…" He croaked. "How…are you…"

The purple jester that was previously killed by Alex Kidd was alive and well, and he wasn't happy that Alex Kidd tried to kill Sonic again.

"It's Heaven dummy! Once I'm here with a little bit of this magic you have, I'm back to kick butt if only temporary." He glared at Alex Kidd. "Sonic, get out of here while I take care of him."

"I won't let you!"

Alex Kidd got up and tackled NiGHTS to the ground. With no weapon in hand, it was just a fistfight from there. Sonic tried to get up but ended up collapsing to the floor. He lost too much blood from losing his spines. There was no way he would be able to escape.

_**Sonic?**_

"Shahra…I might not be…able to escape…but…work with me…if Yuna won't respond…I'll have to force her too…lend me your powers…so I can turn this around…"

…_**Understood…but what if you die from exhausting yourself?**_

"It will…be fine…I promise…"

Sonic took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. This might very well kill him, but he needed to believe that he wasn't being dead weight to everyone else here.

_It's now or never…_

* * *

Pepper couldn't waste her energy fighting the demons. While Ike's army and the other Smashers were handling them, she hopped on her Chocobo and headed toward Evangelion. She wanted to make sure there weren't any angels left behind, but she was worried sick about Mcenche. Evangelion was a winter wonderland and she wondered if he would still be alive after he was freed from his prison.

"Urgh…"

"Stop Chobi! Someone is here!"

The huge gold bird stopped in his tracks as Pepper jumped off. To the side of an old temple pillar was a platinum colored angel that was still alive and breathing despite the temperature here dropping a degree Fahrenheit by the minute.

"Another angel out here?" Pepper asked herself as she went over to him. "Hey kid, are you okay?"

"I'm…not a kid…" He stuttered back trying to move. Pepper saw that his wings were broken but could easily be healed. "Argh…"

"Don't move, you're freezing," Pepper told him as she had fire appear in her hands and warm the platinum angel up. Her way of warming up with fire was putting the flame close to their heart and then using magic to generate heat throughout the body. It worked wonders but she never had to use it because the other royal bodyguards thought she was dumb enough to come up with something like that.

"Thanks…ma'am…" He mumbled softly as he tried to stand up.

"I told you not to move!" Pepper shouted as she slapped him back down probably adding another injury to him.

"Oww!"

"Whoops. Err…I'll get you back to the Comet Observatory. Chobi, help me out…Chobi?"

Pepper turned around as she gasped at who was next to her bird. "Lived?"

Lived cursed to himself. He tried to go under her radar, but that wasn't going to happen. It was a shame since Chobi was actually being quiet and obedient for once.

"What are you doing here? Going to turn me into a feather?" Pepper asked as her hands caught on fire. She wasn't going to be captured easily like the others.

"No actually." Li admitted. "I only have orders to prevent the Smashers from saving the other royal bodyguards. You were the only one that escaped therefore I have no business with you."

"But…it was your job."

"You want to be captured?"

"Hell no! If I did, it's going to be by some hot guy that won't abuse me!"

Li shook his head in annoyance. "What are you thinking of? Twilight?"

The dark angel should have expected Pepper to fire flames from her hands. Not only did he not expect it but also was at lightning quick speed that he had to flop around like an idiot to have the fire go out.

"You do not mention that series or we are going to fight!" Pepper threatened. "Everyone who likes Twilight shall die!"

"My god…why did I have to push your berserk button now?"

"Lived, if you know what's good for you, you better back down."

"Alright, alright! I rather not fight you if you're going to go ballistic over something this small and not my betrayal."

The flames were getting bigger in Pepper's hands. "I have faith in you. No, we as the royal bodyguards have faith that you will make the right decision when we storm that damn palace."

Li glared at her but was met back by eyes of determination. He should just turn her into a feather now, but there would be no point. He couldn't put the feathers back in the fortress and he had Isaak's feather in the palace anyway. Still…

"Sir Lived, is there something wrong?"

Lived smirked as he felt the presence of another demon behind him. Just in time.

"Ah Arachne, I needed you. Can you kill these angels? I was going to do it myself, but I have no time for this."

Pepper got a good look at the demon. She was an average sized girl with blonde hair and gold eyes. Her jumpers looked like they were weaved by a spider's thread. Further inspection showed that she had long nails and near the tip of the nails were small threads. Pepper concluded that this girl was a spider demon.

"That I can do." She said with a cute grin as she faced the fire angel. "Just do your thing and I'll do mine."

"I'm counting on you."

Li flew off back to the palace as Arachne made spider webs appear from the tip of her finger nails. Static electricity was beginning to generate on the web as well as poison being leaked onto it.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to kill you."

Pepper frowned as she looked at the boy she was trying to save. She needed to get him out of this, as she wanted to kick ass now.

"Chobi, take this boy and get him out of here. I'll deal with swatting this spider."

"SQUAWK!"

It's amazing how Chobi could be obedient at the best moments. He grabbed the boy by his broken wings and dashed off back to the Comet Observatory. The boy's cries of pain echoed throughout the Heavens, as Chobi was not handling him right.

"No distractions here." Pepper laughed as her entire body was on fire now. Arachne backed off slightly seeing that Pepper would not go easy on her. "You know why I love Pokémon? Spiders are considered bug Pokémon and since bugs are weak against fire, I have the type advantage."

"We shall see!" Arachne declared as unleashed an electric shock toward the fire angel.

* * *

Sonic was done preparing the spell that would defeat Alex Kidd once and for all. NiGHTS wasn't meant to be a physical attacker so he ended up losing in a fistfight and ended up being slammed into the wall. Alex Kidd laughed as he summoned more zombies ready to end the lives of both Sonic and NiGHTS. Sonic was ready this time.

"Yuna…you may not respond to me, but I need that light magic again…if you won't answer me then I'll imagine it!"

By the time Alex Kidd turned around, a bright light was surrounding Sonic's body again. With the wish of his personal genie and forcing some of the holy magic out of his body, he was able to come up with a unique magic spell that no one has ever used before.

Actually…that would be a lie. The attack looked very similar to Shadow's Chaos Blast move but instead of being engulfed in a red light that destroyed everything instantly, a sacred glow engulfed the room. Again, Alex had to shield his eyes from the light. NiGHTS didn't need to though. His eyes widened in awe at what was happening to his blue friend.

"Sonic…you…"

Sonic could hear Yuna's voice again. It was weak but he managed to reach her. Only wanting to borrow some of her power, he ended up taking most of it. By taking her power, NiGHTS could see white petal like wings coming out the spines that were just cut off. It looked more horrifying than cool. In fact, Sonic looked more like a fallen angel with those petals than anything else. Sonic's entire body turned white instead of gold like when he usually goes Super. The zombies in the area were trying to move away from the light but just being near him melted them away.

"What are you? You…you monster!"

Sonic slowly walked over to Alex Kidd. Alex managed to grab his axe and threw it toward the powered up hedgehog. Sonic just grabbed it when it reached his face and snapped the weapon in half.

"!"

He kept walking toward Alex who started to back up. He tripped on one of his dead zombies and fell to the floor.

"N-No…d-don't kill me!"

Sonic ignored him as he grabbed at his collar and hoisted him up in the air.

"P-Please spare me! I'll turn myself in! I-I'll reform! I'll tell you all you need about how to beat Tsusuki! P-Please! I don't want to die!"

When it came down to it, Alex Kidd was a coward. Sonic glared at him. It was then did he notice that one of his eyes was blue and the other was green like the Great Summoner Yuna.

"Alex…do you know what you've done?" Sonic asked his voice of confidence coming back to him in full force now that he practically merged with Yuna. "You made a pact with the devil. You are trying to destroy one of my best friend's homes by destroying the family that he has, and you have tried to kill my friends and me multiple times. Heck, you killed NiGHTS. I'm glad this is Heaven or he might not have been able to come back to kick your ass." He looked ready to strangle him with the petals, as they appeared to have a mind of their own. "If you are serious about reforming, then wait outside the fortress and we'll bring you back to Rosalina's ship where that fire angel will be the one to judge you on your crimes. Since these angels are different from the ones we know from the books, she might not show you mercy even though I am now."

With that said, he dropped Alex Kidd on the ground. Still in the holy form, he went over to NiGHTS and slowly started to heal his wounds.

"Sonic…"

"I can't keep this form forever…" He admitted. "That's why, I'm using her life spells to bring you back from the dead…that way…you can return to Earth and see Reala when this is all said and done."

NiGHTS didn't know what to say. Sonic was just too kind especially to his foes. If it was him, he might have killed him despite his playful nature. No one should live after attempting to rape and murder one of his friends, yet here was Sonic doing just that…

"Why?"

"Because it doesn't matter anymore." Sonic said. "Starting now, everything that has happened to me is in the past. I won't let it bring me and everyone around me down." NiGHTS was surprised that the trademark smile that he use to have finally returned to his face. "They say the past will catch up to you, but when you're dealing with the fastest thing alive, there is no way the past will catch up. I'll just keep running like I always do."

Sonic didn't expect NiGHTS to hug him after his speech. He was confused at this show of affection.

"Sonic…it's good to have you back."

Sonic chuckled to himself as he returned the hug. "It's good to be back…but…"

The blue wonder turned around just in time to see that Alex Kidd tried to get him from behind with a knife that he hid beneath his clothing. Sonic grabbed his arm before the knife reached him and instead of glaring at him, he just flashed the cocky smile that Alex Kidd hated so much.

"Didn't I tell you before when I beat you in that tennis match Kidd? **You're. Too. Slow.**"

With that said, he used his holy magic to create a hole in the floor below them. Lifting Alex in the air, he threw him downward toward where Mario was fighting Mr. L. The zombies in the area fell toward the floor with Alex who was screaming as he hit rock bottom.

"Sonic, you said you would spare him!" NiGHTS commented.

"The fall isn't going to kill him. We're on clouds, remember?" Sonic responded sarcastically. "Now let's go see how my good buddy Mario is doing…but first."

Sonic closed his eyes and connected to Yuna again. He thanked her for giving him the magic he needed to not only defeat Alex Kidd and save NiGHTS, but to regain the confidence that he had lost when this whole mess started.

_Friendship is magic after all. Right Shahra? _

Shahra giggled as a response as she decided to take a break. The petals that were in the area where Alex Kidd cut his spines off slowly disappeared, but instead of vanishing into thin air, the petals seemed to give Sonic a little more magic that allowed his big blue spines to grow back as if he wasn't quilled in the first place. Being an ice castle and all, Sonic took the time to look to the icy walls that weren't destroyed in the battle to admire his looks.

"Good as new and I don't feel anything at all~" Sonic whistled as he turned to NiGHTS. "Raise you downstairs."

"W-Wait! S-Sonic!"

Too late. He decided to take the easy way and just jump through the hole he made. NiGHTS facepalmed as he flew after him; was it really a good thing for Sonic to be his confident self again?

* * *

This battle was impossible for Mario. He thought he was ready to take out his brother for the greater good, but this time it wasn't possible. He couldn't bare losing Luigi after what happened with Dimentio.

With these limits in mind, Mario couldn't bring himself to hurt Luigi again. Mr. L used this very flaw though to make sure the plumber couldn't fight back. The battle was one sided and in the end, Mr. L stalled for enough time to summon Dimentio back from the dead.

"Its finally time."

Mr. L sent Mario back next to Yoshi, as the black summon circle glowed a black light. Mario and Yoshi shielded their eyes from the light as Mr. L could only stare at it in awe.

"At last…my lord…is ready to begin his reign."

"Not going to happen Luigi~"

Mr. L looked up and gasped when he saw Alex Kidd falling through. He landed inside the circle with the zombies landing beside him. The summoning was starting to cancel out due to Alex being stuck in the middle.

"! NO!"

Sonic and NiGHTS dropped down from the area, with the two Smash trophies and ice feather in hand. Mario was surprised to see Sonic was done with his battle so quickly and was radiating a different aura than before. It was stronger, brighter and better than ever.

"Miss me much Mario?"

"Sonic…you're…"

"Of course." Sonic said with a cheeky grin as he released the two Smashers from the trophy. "And with these two released to back in action, the summoning should cancel according to Yuna~"

As Sonic freed the trophies, Mr. L focused on pushing Alex off of the summoning circle with his zombies.

"Get out! Dimentio is going to come back and you're not going to ruin it!"

Alex wasn't listening to him. He gave the most menacing look he could muster toward the blue hedgehog who was right back to that arrogant self that he wanted to crush when he first laid eyes on him. His zombies drew closer to him as he forced them to manifest into a weapon.

"I'll kill you…" He threatened. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

Falco and Bowser were still recovering when Alex used the summon circle to summon a gigantic zombie instead of Dimentio who would have screwed them all over. Mr. L was horrified that his plans were falling apart in front of him when he was so close.

"No! You idiot! Stop! Dimentio must be summoned! Not this thing!"

Alex didn't care anymore. His rage consumed him as he turned to Mr. L. "Get the fuck out of my way!"

Mario could only watch in horror as the gigantic demon punched Mr. L in the wall. He thought his bones would shatter from a punch like that.

"LUIGI!"

Mario rushed toward his brother despite still being possessed by Mr. L. The gigantic demon went on a rampage and would bring the fortress down if it weren't stopped.

"Sonic, can you please fill me in on what's going on!" Falco shouted still trying to figure out where the hell he was. "All I remember was Pit attacking me and then everything going black."

Sonic just shook his head. "Falco…that was a long time ago…but I forgot that you were the first one to disappear. Just take your gun and attack!"

Bowser noticed that Mario was injured pretty badly. He assumed it was because of this zombie, but then realized that Luigi was Mr. L. What had he been missing?

"No one beats up Mario except me!" Bowser roared as he charged the demon and shot flames from his mouth.

Falco pointed his blaster at the zombie's head and kept shooting. It wouldn't be long until the demon's head came off.

Sonic just groaned that Alex Kidd wouldn't give up despite sparing him twice. He should have broken his bones or something.

"NiGHTS, carry me so I can get a clear shot at this thing."

"Sonic, will you be okay?"

"Okay? I feel better than ever! Now hurry up!"

NiGHTS wasted no time and grabbed Sonic by the hands as he began to swing him in a circle. Sonic jumped out of his grip and did a spin dash toward the zombie's head after Falco shot it again. Like a drill, Sonic began drilling his way through the zombie and came out on the other end perfectly fine.

"And that's how you get rid of a zombie." Sonic taunted. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

It was such an anti-climatic boss that Sonic yawned as a result when the zombie came down after being shot, drilled and burned by the Smashers. Sonic didn't even have to release Mcenche yet to take him down. He felt like he just took out another one of Eggman's robots without going Super.

"I hate you blasted hedgehog!" Alex cursed as he tried to get to Sonic. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard that 100 times." Sonic shook his head in annoyance. "It's like sparing you does not redeem you."

Sonic turned around, his eyes widened in horror when he noticed that the spell binding circle was getting smaller. Even though the gigantic zombie was taken apart, it broke into little zombies that suddenly turned on their summoner. With each second, the circle was getting smaller. That's when the zombies reached out and grabbed Alex by the legs causing him to trip.

"! This can't be!"

The zombies began to drag them down to hell and become one of them. Alex tried to grip the floor but couldn't since the fortress was still encased with ice. It was the reason why Sonic wouldn't release Mcenche yet.

"No! I will not die! I will have my revenge!" He screamed as he tried to get out of their grip. His struggles proved futile as they grabbed his arms too and dragged him down faster. He turned to Sonic who was just staring at him with cold eyes. He reached his hand out to him. "Help…me…"

Sonic was a morally good person. Everyone knew that. Yet this was one of the few times where Sonic could no longer have sympathy for the bastard. The other example was Erazor Djinn who he hated with a passion due to his treatment toward Shahra and constantly referring to him as a rat.

"You had your chance to redeem yourself Alex Kidd. Now, it's too late."

Alex screamed when the zombies dragged most of his body down. At this point, one of his zombies bit him in the head, trying to bite through his skull. The image was gruesome but this is what they called being hoisted by their own petard. With half of his head gone, his body was dragged back to where it belong, the circle closing up leaving no signs that it was there in the first place.

There were a few more things to do now that Alex was gone. The Smashers turned to Mario who was still trying to get Mr. L to snap out of it. Mr. L kept struggling but Mario wasn't going to let go. Sonic saw the tears in the plumber's eyes as he hugged his brother.

"Let me go! I must summon Dimentio! He'll kill you all and I won't be alone anymore!"

"…It was about that...wasn't it Luigi?" Mario asked teary eyed. "You couldn't stand being alone while I was the hero. You wanted to be together with me but I rejected you each time…the fact…that I was willing to sacrifice my only family when the world was in danger…is the proof that I fail…as an older brother."

"! Stop it! I won't hear anymore of this! It's too late!"

"…I was foolish…I really was Luigi…I thought I was the most important person in the Mushroom Kingdom. I was convinced that everyone loved me…but I was wrong…I know that you wanted to share the spotlight but I wouldn't let you…I'm sorry for this happening to you. I really am…how can I…make it up to you?"

Mr. L could feel the darkness in his host's heart failing. He tried to strangle Mario but his strength was leaving him behind. "No…I must…"

"If killing me means you'll go back to the way you were, it's fine. I'll never put anyone else over you ever again. They can take the kingdom, they can take my rivals, and they can take my fiancé, and even though this sounds cruel they can all be replaced, but I can never replace the little brother that I nurtured because he has the same blood as me…"

Mr. L knew he lost this one. Mario was serious this time. Closing his eyes, he looked at Mario with sad eyes. "If you break your promise…I will kill you…I will always be in his heart and will always arise when his resentment toward you grows…"

And with that, the younger plumber fainted into the arms of his wounded brother. Sonic could no longer sense the hostility that Luigi had for his brother anymore.

"M…Mario…"

"! Luigi! You're back!"

"…Sorry…"

Mario embraced his brother and would not let go. "There's no need to apologize…this is all my fault…please…please forgive me…"

It was a very touching scene. It was so touching that Bowser forgot that this was his eternal rival who just stole Peach away from him for good. Falco still didn't know what the hell was going and turned to Sonic.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

Sonic nodded his head. "Of course, but first…"

He finally released the ice angel from his captivity. Unfortunately, Mcenche was sleeping this entire time and being released did the opposite effect of what would normally happen when an angel was released from captivity.

"…Don't wake me up…I want to sleep…"

NiGHTS huffed as he kicked him in the groan waking him up instantly. "Come on! Stop the blizzard in this area already! You have a job to do!"

Mcenche looked around pissed off that he had his nuts crushed by this ambiguous gender jester. Then remembering what Li threatened to do to Pepper made him stand up immediately.

"Lady Palutena and Pepper are in danger!" He declared. "I will do something!" He closed his eyes as he started to summon. Sonic thought it would be an Aeon…to his disappointment, he only made an ice sled with reindeers pulling.

"This…is animal cruelty…" Sonic muttered seeing the condition these crystallized reindeer's overall appearance…and they seem as lazy as their master.

"We have no time! Take me to someone that is alive! Hopefully Pepper!" He announced. "Everyone get in!"

"But there's not enough room for everyone…" NiGHTS complained.

Sonic face palmed. He was going to run the entire way just after fighting.

_Wonderful…_

* * *

Li was still pissed off about Pepper bringing up that the royal bodyguards did indeed love him. His heart churned thinking about his betrayal and what he could do to make up for it.

"There's nothing I can do…" Li told himself. "I chose this path…I'm going to stick with it…"

Despite this though, he kept holding onto the feather. In his mind, he wondered what the assist trophies would do next and at the same time, he wondered what would happen when this was all over.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 9190 words.**

**Yohko: My god! After a year or so, you update again?**

**Me: I'm serious this time! This story will be the next long stories to be finished. Even if Broken Hearts is the one that people want me to finish, I can't do it because I can't get into the Lux Pain mood…and given that Kid Icarus Uprising is coming out in March and the 4th Smash Brothers was announced, I have to finish this story before that game comes out. That is my new deadline and I'm going to keep it. Notes!**

**1. Does Sonic suddenly regaining his confidence fit for the story? I edited the whole story from scratch and was pissed off that Sonic was very passive. I think the fact that he had to stay back multiple times, allow himself to be saved, watch Pit go crazy and Merlon's words is what he needed to regain his confidence. Sonic had to realize that he shouldn't dwell on the past and needed to move on like the wind. That's what I was trying to convey, so he is officially back now (won't stop him from crying in a chapter in the future though. **

**2. Sonic is moving faster than ever now. Why is that? Because this story took place in 2007 when Sonic and the Secret Rings was the newest game, I couldn't import elements from the newer games. In this game, I have to imply that Sonic learned that boost that makes him run at high speeds as demonstrated with his battle with Alex Kidd. **

**3. If you don't know, quilling is when a hedgehog's spines fall out similar to a dog shedding. Basically, chopping off Sonic's quills isn't going to kill him nor will it be permanent. And they grow back fast, but in Sonic's case, it grew back really fast due to magic.**

**4. Arachne is a demon that I just created on a whim. I was making more angels/demons and Arachne comes off as a hot spider girl in my mind. When you think of Arachne, think of Belgium from Hetalia. Belgium is adorable as fuck though while Arachne is supposed to be hot as hell (literally). She might be a one-shot villain…or will she? XD**

**5. Yes, this chapter officially puts the soon to be 11th seat of the royal bodyguards Niels "Ginger" Platinum in the story. He's not a royal bodyguard here. Just a kid that doesn't know what he's getting himself into. Chances are he's going to crush on Pepper since she's the girl that rescued him while Sonic is the one that really saved him. His role is minor in this story due to not being a royal bodyguard. **

**6. The power Yuna granted him was basically the ability to use the Dressphere known as Floral Fallal. Since it granted Yuna unimaginable powers, she gave it to Sonic…however, given that Sonic did just have his spines ripped off, he looked like a monster than the angelic being that Yuna was. Can you imagine petals coming out of your ripped quills? That's total body horror there! DX **

**7. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic reference anyone? Go watch that show and be converted. **

**8. There are only a few villains that Sonic showed no mercy to. Erazor is one of them being how Sonic basically gave him a no mercy battle especially since he transformed into Darkspine Sonic out of anger, hate and sorrow. The other would be Ix who Knuckles feared that Sonic would show no mercy to and for very good reasons. Mephiles would count…but…Mephiles fucked with Shadow and Silver as Sonic focused on Eggman. But at this point, Sonic has no mercy for a dirty coward. **

**9. Mcenche was going to summon Shiva…but there would be no point given that she is a human summon and there are more creative ways to use ice magic. **

**10. NiGHTS is back. If you didn't know that Hoshi-Tsuki was NiGHTS then this is the reveal. It was pretty obvious though to me.**

**11. As if it weren't obvious, Pepper hates Twilight...so her killing her stepsister...can come off as shallow (but she still had it coming). Ironically, Li's last name is "Twilight" but his name came out before the actual Twilight series and if anyone asks, I'll just say, "Think of Twilight Sparkle." **

**12. Pepper's hands going on fire is similar to what Axel does in his battle with Roxas. Pepper has watch and played too many video games to mimic the moves of fire users and thieves.**

**Next chapter is the Isaac/Saki chapter, which is Isaac vs. Grey Fox. I already did this in Grey Reflections but it's time to rinse and repeat with using Isaac's moves from his game. And that is it. Reviews are appreciated. Again, I am so sorry for a delay. Blame Pokémon Best Wishes and ponies. I bet a lot of people left this story already given my schedule slip…but don't worry, next chapter will come much sooner. So…ja ne! **


	40. Lucifer: In the Name of Love

**Lucifer: In the Name of Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, Pepper, Li, Abbigale, Queen Neptune, Prince Pluto, Emperor Apollo, Queen Hinata, Queen Zoe, Prince Henry, Queen Crystal, Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter, Nina, Rita, Ginger, Arachne and the little bat Hoshi-Tsuki but not who he is. Zelina and Sao belong to Zelina56. I also own Serenade, Fuyumi, Ian, Wright, the arch-angels, the Angel Assembly and Raven. **

**Summary: Before Saki and Isaac can reach the fortress of Lucifer, Gray Fox appears and kidnaps Saki. He then challenges Isaac to a one on one, winner take all match. The prize is Saki's heart, undeviatingly. Will Isaac prevail over Gray Fox, and what is the true guardian of the fortress? **

**Me: Part 3 of 6. The last chapter that focuses on Isaac and Saki's relationship and they'll finally realize their feelings for each other. Enjoy the chapter! Also, a certain boss from Pit's game will return.**

Chapter 40: Lucifer: In the Name of Love

* * *

Lucifer, a place where angels train to become soldiers of the royal bodyguards was in shambles. Sun-Wong's capture has created a natural disaster for the left side of Angel Land as well. The training grounds had huge crevices in the cloud grounds. Huge earthquakes were causing the buildings to crumble to the ground. Unlike the other nations that had little to no bodies, Lucifer seemed to have many of their soldiers amongst the fallen towers. The sight was enough to send shivers down the two assist trophies' spines.

Saki didn't know why the red angel had only those two assigned to this place. He didn't know why couldn't the other reliable Smashers take this mission instead of being the major distraction. They weren't around during the time of the Subspace Battle and were forced to watch on the sidelines as the skies in their world turned purple. It's worse this time with a black hole in the middle of the sky threatening to engulf the world. His world crumbled from the Earth being destroyed, along with his somewhat friend Achi and his fiancé Airan Jo. Thinking back at the time, he knew he should have thought of something else that didn't include killing Achi and ruining the Japan in his world. He suffered the consequences instead of dying with everyone else.

"Hey Saki, you okay?"

Isaac was concerned for his overall being. He wasn't going to show weakness because of this section reminding him of his failure.

"I'm okay."

"You sure? You look like you're about to pass out."

"I'm seriously fine Isaac. Focus on your mission."

The blonde looked upon the older boy in dismay as they hurried on.

Saki cursed to himself. Each of the other Smashers had a huge advantage whether it be flying, super speed or having someone like Yoshi to travel on. They had nothing on them that made their process slower. Unless Isaac used his earth powers to bend the cloudy ground, they were going to take forever.

"Hey Isaac, can you-"

"No."

"...I didn't even finish."

"I know what you were going to ask, but I don't think my powers can stop an earthquake as frequent and massive as this. Better just trend on and deal with it instead of complaining about how slow we're moving."

"_-sweatdrop- _You read my mind..."

What should have been an easy straight path turned into a disaster for the both of them as they would soon find out. Saki found his legs giving out and the only thing that was keeping him sane was being able to shoot the demons from the sky. What irritated the half demon was that there weren't that many demons and to add to the pain, Isaac wasn't doing anything to help him. While he did move some boulders out of the way every now and then, he didn't lend a helping hand with fighting the demons. It was like he was holding back.

"Isaac...you don't have to hold back..."

"I'm not holding back. I'm conserving my energy for the battle in the fortress."

"Bullshit. If you ask me, it's like you're limited."

There was a pause. Saki realized what he just said and wanted to take it back...but he didn't.

"I forgot...to ask Master Hand to take my limiters off..." Isaac said with a sigh. "All I can really do is move objects."

"That..."

"That's good for me. This makes my mission all the more easier."

The new, familiar voice surprised the two. Saki got his cannon sword ready to shoot as Isaac clutched the hilt of his sword.

A wicked laugh engulfed the area causing the dirty blonde to tremble slightly. Before he realized it, he saw his friend knocked to the ground.

"W-What the-"

He felt the same pain shortly after. It was a strong blow to the stomach causing him to kneel over.

"You assist trophies are pathetic."

Saki recognized the voice. "Gray Fox you traitor..."

That sinister laugh again. The dirty blonde glanced at his friend. He was stabbed in the leg and he ended up falling to the ground. He tried to sit back up but Gray Fox wouldn't let him. As a result, he kicked the poor teenager in the face sending him flying a few meters away.

"ISAAC!"

"To think he's considered the strongest assist trophies. Please."

When his back was turned, Saki picked up his gun that he dropped and it aimed it at the back of Gray Fox's head. "Don't you dare hurt him…"

Beneath the mask, Gray Fox was smirking. "Hmm?"

Gray Fox was indeed one of Snake's more powerful adversaries. The cannon sword was knocked out of his hands for a second time as he found the other on top of him. He glared at the assassin as he tried to kick away.

"You know, I was told to kill you both, but I changed my mind. I'll just kill the kid."

Saki's eyes widened in horror when he felt his chin being raised up; something bitter was shoved down his throat. His gag reflex kicked in as he tried to cough it out. The assassin forced him to swallow the pill. It would have better if he didn't chew on it because he had the sudden urge to get the bitter taste from his mouth. Regardless, he was starting to feel sleepy.

"Dammit...what did you give me..."

"A sleeping pill. Very effective."

Saki's vision was getting blurry. He could see Isaac charging their way yelling at Gray Fox. The assassin got off of him and instantly punched him in the stomach.

"Isaac..."

Gray Fox chuckled as he walked over to the blonde. Saki could see the earth user getting punched and kicked multiple times. He was stabbed a few times as well. Eventually, Gray Fox grabbed the blonde's hair and kicked him into the air.

"Not even a warm-up."

The ground started to shake again. A crack opened in the cloudy ground. Gray Fox saw his chance to jump into the air and slam the blonde into the crack. The crack seemed to have closed on its own.

"Isaac..." Saki called out weakly. His body was becoming numb as he felt his eyes getting too heavy to keep them open. All he heard were the assassin's chuckles before he let the darkness take hold of him.

* * *

_Absolute darkness clouded his mind. He couldn't see what was going on or anything. He thought he was dead and felt like he was slipping into a black hole._

_Dammit...I can't believe I lost to that traitor... _

_**Wake up!**_

_Isaac heard a voice calling to him._

_**You must live Isaac. The future of Angel Land is at stake.**_

_It was a women's voice. _

_You got the wrong Isaac woman. I'm a dead man now..._

_**No. You must arise and fight the traitor. Maybe not for Angel Land human, but your most precious person is in danger of being used as a hostage. **_

_...Saki?_

_**Force yourself out of the clouds and stand up for what's right. My power is greatly weakened but I'll let you use your powers to your greatest potential. Michiko won't mind me doing it.**_

_A warm light engulfed him. He felt his limiter being removed. The powers he couldn't use as an assist trophies was gone for good. He felt the familiar Venus powers within. His eyes widened as he as he woke up from his nightmare of nothingness._

* * *

A hand arose from the clouds. It looked awkward from a normal person's point of view because the clouds were the ground. Isaac pulled himself from out of the fissure and onto a safer cloud.

"Dammit Gray Fox..." Isaac cursed as he stopped to catch his breath. "You'll pay for this..." He slowly crawled his way in the direction of the castle ever so slowly. "Saki...I'm coming..."

* * *

Saki slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed when he woke was that he wasn't outside anymore. There were still earthquakes but they seemed weaker inside this place. Saki assumed he was inside the fortress.

Which was another thing. He realized that his hands were tied behind his back.

_What the hell?_

Fighting with bonds, he realized they weren't going to budge; he stopped to look around the area. He was tied on the bottom of the fortress. Looking up, he could see two trophies up directly above him.

"Pichu…Olimar…" He muttered as he tried to move again, but still no avail. Looking in the center where a chandelier would be, the orange feather dangled in the air. On closer inspection, Saki could see there was some magic barrier surrounding the feather, so if anyone were to touch it, they would feel the instant backlash and be sent back quite a distance.

"You finally decided to open your eyes."

Saki only glared at his captor as he stepped out of the shadows.

"You traitor…" He snarled as he watched Grey Fox like a hawk.

"Is that how you speak to your captor." Grey Fox asked as he walked toward him and pointed his sword at the half demon's neck. "You'll life will be forfeited if you don't keep your tongue in check."

"If that's the case, I would rather have you hack it off instead of playing the damsel." Saki responded darkly.

Grey Fox chuckled beneath the mask as he moved his sword below Saki's chin. "It would be better this way. I love it best when there's some fight in my victims."

Saki nearly gasped when he heard a tear his clothes. He looked down to see the blade cutting down the middle revealing bare skin.

"Not again…" He muttered to himself more than Grey Fox.

"Oh, you're aware of how much your body is wanted Saki?" Grey Fox questioned in a mocking tone as he cut all the way down the middle leaving the Ruffian half clothed. Nothing was protecting his private areas, but there was enough cloth that would allow him to cover himself if he broke free from his bonds. The ninja wasn't going to let him do that though as long as he was still around and watching him every move.

"Already taken." Saki told him harshly.

"To who? Your dead fiancé?"

He glared at him as a response. Grey Fox just laughed.

"You're saving yourself for a woman that's already dead. Please, you're wasting your time and body." He continued to laugh as he stroked the other's cheek. "Why do you do this to yourself? There are more people worthy of you than that witch who couldn't even survive when your world ended."

"Don't speak about her like that…"

"Are you waiting for your world to come back so you can have one more chance with her? What images are you deluded with? Having a happy family when your war was over?"

"!"

Gray Fox released his grip as he backed away. "Oh Saki, I know much more about you than you do yourself. You were shown the future if you and your fiancé won the war in your world. You would defeat your friend that would betray you, find the survivors of your planet, get off said planet and then raise a kid name Isa. You were going to keep fighting for justice until the demonic blood inside took over your mind and body…and then you would take your fiancé with you and leave the kid to fend for himself. Nice parenting skills if you ask me."

"…"

"But it's a shame this Aichi person could not predict what would happen in Subspace Emissary. Tabuu destroyed your planet, you lost everything to that man, but you still cling to the tiny hope that you'll have a second chance."

The Ruffian didn't respond. Grey Fox took this as a sign that his words were getting to him and lifted his chin.

"You don't need to think about a second chance. All you need to do is think about your future. A future where you won't have to think at all and just submit to your desires." He leaned in closer to him and whispered. "And only I can give you that future."

There was no resistance when Grey Fox forced his tongue down the other man's mouth. He allowed himself to explore the other's mouth thinking Saki gave up. He was wrong though when Saki bit down on his tongue forcing him to pull out.

"!"

"You can say what you want…" Saki began, "But your mind games aren't going to work on me. I'm going to hold on to that ray of life that she'll come back to me…"

"What about Isaac?" He asked. "Don't you love him now?"

"…No…I don't…"

The ninja could tell that Saki wasn't being honest with himself and just laughed again.

"Holding onto a dead fiancé that isn't coming back. Setting a false family in your head and pushing away the people that want to fuck you."

Putting it in that way just annoyed Saki more. "Isaac wouldn't do that. He's a good friend…that's it…"

"Says the one who instigated a kiss with him."

"…Why must you constantly spy on me?"

"Because he will not be the one to satisfy you in the end. Only I can fill your every need."

The dirty blonde gasped when he felt those cold hands tracing his hands down his chest. Reaching toward his nipples, he began to play with them with his finger. He bit his tongue so no sounds would come out.

"No matter what you say, you're going to be begging for this in the end."

Saki shut his eyes tightly as Grey Fox came closer and started to molest him again. If he could just get his hands free then he could get away from this madman and fight back. That wasn't an option and Saki was forced to feel the ninja trail wet kisses down his bare skin. He shuddered at his icy touch as he attempted to back himself against the wall as far as he could. Grey Fox continued to chuckle as he grabbed a hold of the other's cock and began to stroke it.

"! Ahhh!"

"Got something out of you. Even when you two are engage, you two didn't bother in engaging in sexual intercourse."

_That's because there was no time for that…_ Saki thought bitterly to himself as he turned away from the sight, his face flustered. He bit his tongue down again until he tasted the copper taste of his own blood. He didn't want any more noises to come out. Grey Fox was getting annoyed and forced Saki's chest against the wall.

"!"

"If this isn't going to get you to beg for more, then I guess I'll have to do this the hard way."

Saki yelped when he felt the sword on his back. With one clean slash, the back of the middle of his clothes was cut evenly revealing more bare skin. Grey Fox wasn't done there and ripped whatever undergarments Saki had off of him revealing his virgin ass.

"It really is such a waste that you won't use this body. I'll be the one to use it if you're not going to put it to better use."

"You wouldn't dare…"

Grey Fox's response was to zip down his fly revealing his erect penis.

"I would. I hope you're ready for this."

Saki froze when he felt the ninja positioning himself behind him. His heart started to race, and his mind was starting to shut down. If he went through with this, everything he tried to contain would be for nothing. There was a reason why he didn't want to do this.

"No…please…don't do it…"

"What? You're begging now?" Grey Fox mocked. "I wonder why."

"I can't…not now…I have to…"

Grey Fox only gave him an evil smile as he rammed into him. If anyone were in the fortress, they would hear the screams of torture as the ninja pumped into him. Unknown to him though, Saki's internal body structure was changing.

* * *

"FIRE PUNCH!"

Arachne thought that Pepper would be an easy opponent given that all she had done was run away and use her Chocobo to do most of the fighting. She was so wrong.

The minute Li left, the kid gloves were off. There was no, "Going easy on the enemy because I'm an angel and angels are supposed to be kind to their opponents." No, she literally set herself on fire as she charged at Arachne.

Arachne had a hard time dealing with the fire angel due to elemental properties. Like Pepper said, bugs could not stand heat, so she thought fighting from a distance would be good. She was a demon that could electricity, so she attacked with electric moves.

Now Pepper's entire battle strategy changed when she charged her and threw flame punches at her. The spider demon quickly dodged them but the flames were hot, and she could feel sweat running down her face.

"Flamethrower!"

Pepper jumped back and shot flames from her mouth completely catching the blonde demon off guard. She was hit dead on and sent flying into a nearby destroyed pillar. She shielded herself with a spider web in front of her stomach but it was not enough, as it incinerated when hit.

"To think she fights like a Pokémon…" Arachne muttered.

Pepper wasn't done though. With her entire body on fire, she charged Arachne head on. The spider demon shot a spider web from her hand toward a broken pillar and knocked it down in front of her. The fire angel crashed into it causing her to stumble back. Arachne took this opportunity to shoot electricity from her hands. The dark skinned angel couldn't dodge it fast enough and was zapped. Some of her feathers fell off her wings as a result.

_Was that a direct hit?_ Arachne asked herself.

Pepper stumbled slightly, the fire in her hands seemed to diminish temporary before coming back full force. She turned toward the spider demon and charged her again. Arachne didn't have a pillar to knock down this time so she shot the web at Pepper's feet. The web caught on fire and she had to release the web before she too was burned. The distraction allowed Pepper to tackle her into the air.

"That's my flame charge!" Pepper announced thinking that this would be an awesome name for an attack for the 5th Pokémon generation. "And now, I'll finish up with an amazing move that no one has seen me do!"

Arachne tried to counter by shooting more electricity out of her body. Pepper saw this and countered by throwing fire daggers in her direction. She threw more daggers then there were sparks of electricity. For every dagger that made it past the sparks, Arachne was cut from said daggers. Most of them tore some of her clothes off.

"I weaved these clothes dammit!" She cursed as she tried to send another wave of electric attacks.

Pepper didn't care as she flew in close and smirked. Arachne noticed that Pepper appeared to be pulling flames out of her arm in order to create a baseball bat that was in flames. The image of the fire angel being made of fire disturbed her, but that wasn't the case.

"FOR!"

Pepper took the flame baseball bat and swung it at her head. Arachne thought her skull would break as she was sent back down to the clouds where she had a heavy landing despite landing on a cloud.

"Guh…"

She expected the crazy angel to bash her to death with the baseball bat. Pepper raised the burning weapon prepared to kill the demon that was against Angel Land…

"…"

"…"

"…"

To Arachne's surprise, Pepper incinerated the bat in her hands as she looked down on the spider demon.

"The stereotypes of angels are to kill demons who dare harm our wonderful Goddess." Pepper stated as she held a hand out to her. "However, the royal bodyguards are the exception."

Arachne glared at the hand extended out to her expecting this to be a trick.

"I'll spare you," Pepper began, "if you join the royal bodyguards."

"W…Wha…Wha-"

"As a member of the division of course. No way in hell are we getting anymore than eight members…" Pepper rolled her eyes as she recalled something. "Unless the Captain says otherwise…but you know how the Captain has gone mad at the moment."

"…You're insane!" The spider demon responded trying to move, but if she made any movement though, her head would spin around. "I don't understand why you angels would spare your enemy…"

"You trust Li, don't you?" Pepper asked.

"!"

"He is a royal bodyguard." The fire angel stated. Arachne noticed that she used present tense in referring to Li's position. "You trust him hence why you were willing to fight to the death. Li isn't such a bad guy, and I think the two of you would make an awesome team when this is all over."

"Wait! But he's a…"

"A traitor? Nope. Just misunderstood. And I think you are too somehow…so…" Pepper grinned as she continued to hold her hand out. "I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Pepper Padoga of the royal bodyguard and I want you to be my friend and serve under Lady Palutena and not this Tsusuki person."

"…If I refuse?"

"You're not going to refuse."

Arachne wondered if the girl used a threatening tone just then, but she would never know. The spider demon was slowly being persuaded to the side of the angels ironically.

"You know…when a villain joins the side of the heroes," Arachne began, "they always die at the end to show that they have been redeemed."

"Oh that's not going to happen!" Pepper declared. "Because I'll drag you back from hell and beat you up with the baseball bat if you attempted to get out of our deal."

"Deal…?"

"Come on take my hand! There is a limit to how long I can extend my hand! It hurts so much!" Pepper whined as she bounced up and down. Her arm was becoming numb.

She continued to stare at her hand and then back at the fire angel. She probably wouldn't kill her. That didn't mean she had to trust her or the other royal bodyguards. This angel might have been an honest person…but she doubted that. Regardless, she held out her hand as well. Pepper grabbed it and helped her to her feet.

"Great, now that we're friends, I'll just say you owe me~" Pepper whistled.

"Wait what? You never said-"

"I spared your life so you owe me. You'll figure out a way to owe me with money or maybe making some yaoi or helping out in this war."

"What the hell…"

"Great! Let's go to Lucifer!" Pepper declared. "I'm going to make sure Sun-Wong is okay with this!"

"He's captured though…and your Chocobo is-"

Pepper grinned as she got out an Air Ride Machine. "I love Master Hand. He's letting me use the amazing Hydra star~ And you're coming on it with me."

Arachne regretted accepting the deal with this crazy angel. She was going for a ride she was never going to forget…

* * *

Rosalina glanced out of the Comet Observatory in worry. She heard from Max and the Luma's that Gary was taken away by the enemy. She was going to tell the Pokémon trainers that their friend was captured but Merlon told her it was not needed since it was already taken care of.

Now Rosalina had another worry though. She felt something bad was going to happen in Lucifer. She wondered if Pepper's decision to have those two assist trophies to save Sun-Wong. Not only was it a huge responsibility but also those two were limited in their abilities. Unless someone took the limiters off, then they wouldn't be able to fight their opponents to their fullest potential.

Saki worried her more than Isaac. Since she was able to fly from planet to planet with the Comet Observatory, she was able to see different worlds. Beautiful worlds being created and worlds that were being destroyed by mankind; Saki's world was no exception to the latter. It was filled with war and death. Everyone on Saki's planet died leaving him as the only survivor. That was not a good thing though. He was the one that was a half demon and it would be near impossible for him to reproduce on the planet given his blood is slowly being corrupted by his Ruffian side.

Raven knew more about Saki than probably anyone else in the mansion given that he never went into details concerning his past. Saki was broken from everything and wanted revenge on Tabuu for destroying his world in the first place, and unlike the other worlds, this world didn't come back. While Raven implied that there might be a ray of hope for his planet, it would still be risky to bring it back since his planet was in a war, and said world could spread to other sides of the galaxy.

Raven foresaw something disturbing about Saki's personal life. She split the beans to Rosalina given she would never tell a soul about it.

"Saki's virginity…" She began, "is his lifeline. This might sound strange to you Rosalina, but given the world he's in, it isn't. As a witch, I have gathered information about him and witnessed many visions of that world. His planet was dying because of this world, and one of his friends betrayed his trust leaving only one person he could trust. However, the one that betrayed him infected him and put him in a win-lose situation. Join her or die with the rest of Ruffians. He chose to defeat her…but he didn't kill her. This decision will cost him in the near future." Her scowl deepened as she continued. "But that girl probably told Saki what would happen because he spared her. She might have told him that if he went on and had a child with Airan, then his Ruffian Blood would take over and kill them both…"

Rosalina was saddened by this news. From the books she read, virgins apparently had more power than those that already had sex to someone. Saki's world didn't seem the type to have that type of power. Then again, that world was surrounded in mystery, and whatever the mysteries that the world had been destroyed by war followed by Tabuu. It didn't change the fact that if Saki didn't let go of his virginity soon, he might be doomed to not experience what it's like to make love to your most important person. Losing it though would cause the Ruffian Blood inside of him to take over and wreck everything in sight. If there was a third option, Saki should take it…but it didn't seem like Saki was going to have a happy ending when this was all over.

"Saki…Isaac…I pray for your safe return…"

* * *

Grey Fox chuckled as he let himself out of Saki. The dirty blonde slumped to the floor, his body trembling from the sensation he just felt.

"You're an adult but still held onto your virginity. I'm impressed you were saving it for this moment."

He bent down and yanked at Saki's hair just to get a glimpse of his pained expression.

"It's such a waste. The last person on your planet had to be infected with half demon blood." He mocked. "The chance of you having a happy ending depletes with each passing day Saki…and with each day…the days of you being human disappear…and I think…this will be your last day as a human…"

Grey Fox took a part of his mask off when he said that as he forced the half demon into a passionate kiss. At this point, tears were already falling down his eyes. He could do nothing to stop these events from happening.

_I don't have anything left. _Saki thought to himself weakly as he just accepted his fate. _I lost everything…my world…Achi…Airan…Isaac…these monsters have taken it all away…_

The demon blood in his veins was pulsing throughout his body. The transformation from half demon to Ruffian was starting.

Grey Fox ended the kiss as he let go of Saki's hair and let his head fall to the ground. He started to laugh upon seeing that Saki's hand was changing.

"Well, it's almost time my love. Show me you're capable of destroying everything."

Saki closed his eyes letting the last of his tears fall. The last tear formed a shape of a broken heart as he let the Ruffian blood take over.

"SAKI!"

Grey Fox turned to see Isaac using his powers to force his way in. He chuckled upon seeing that Isaac had his power limiters removed.

"Oh, so you managed to survive that fall?" Grey Fox asked in an amused tone as Isaac gave the best glare he could muster. "I hate to tell you this, but it's too late to save your princess."

"What…? Saki…Saki!"

Saki didn't seem to hear him as he continued to transform into a Ruffian. Isaac could only watch in horror as the person he loved mutate into a monster.

"Saki…you…"

"Breaking his spirit was easier than I imagine." The assassin gloated. "As long as he's near the angel's feather, he'll obey only me."

"You bastard…" Isaac cursed as he got out his sword known as the Sol Blade. "I don't know what you did to Saki, but I will get him back!"

Grey Fox shook his head. "Now now. Hasn't your mother told you not to point your sharp toys at your elders?" He grinned under the mask as he clapped his hands. "You'll not only be fighting Saki, but you'll be fighting this doggy too."

The floor began to open up underneath Isaac. The blonde jumped back as something big crawled its way out of hell. He didn't know what it was but it was something that should have been dead a long time ago.

"Twinbellows, your lunch is right there! Get him! Saki, you know what to do. Take that sorrow and destroy everything in your path."

"Saki no!" Isaac yelled as Saki completed his transformation from human to Ruffian. He wasted no time to attack his target. The same goes for the demon dog of hell. Isaac realized how fucked he was even with his power limiters off.

* * *

Snake was slowly making his way away from the Smashers and Ike's army as he made his way toward Lucifer. He didn't trust the fire angel's plan of sending Isaac and Saki to Lucifer alone. The Smashers sent were highly trained and reliable members of the group that would be able to get the job done. However, he couldn't say the same for Saki and Isaac. It was mainly Isaac that was getting the flak since he didn't know what the blonde was capable of.

In battle, Snake had watched them both. Saki was the one that was thrown into the battles when the series of events started. He was able to demonstrate how capable he was as an assist trophy despite his limits. Isaac was the exact opposite always being knocked out when something went down or being left on the sidelines to prey for the Smasher's safety. He expected that Isaac would drag Saki down, so he decided that he would lend a helping hand. Given that Ike's army was doing so well, he was able to sneak away from them. Besides, he had a feeling that Grey Fox would attack them given that Snake had noticed the obsessive feelings his old friend had for the half demon.

He did not expect the fire angel to be coming at him at top speed, riding the Hydra Star with one of the demon's holding onto her for dear life. The fire angel swept him up before he had a chance to prepare himself.

"What the fu-"

"Hey Snake!" Pepper shouted. "I was looking for you! You can come with us to ask Sun-Wong on if she can join the royal bodyguards."

"Wait what?"

"I'm starting to regret this…" Arachne muttered.

Snake was being dragged by the leg since Pepper held onto said leg with her right hand and steering the Hydra Star with her left. Arachne felt sorry for the soldier who went from being badass to being a punching bag for the fire angel.

_I guess she has that type of power._ Arachne thought to herself as they kept going.

* * *

A few minutes later, Pepper had to stop near the fortress due to the sandstorm that was kicking up and the fact that she needed more fuel in order to burst into the fortress the earth angel was being held in. While she was using her fire powers to put more fuel inside of it (despite the fact that putting fire where oil would be would burst into flames. Then again, logic doesn't apply to Pepper at all, and the aircrafts from Dream Land don't work the same way as a normal one would) Arachne explained to Snake why a demon was with an angel in the first place. The soldier realized that Pepper was not to be underestimated despite being a space cadet because that personality allows her to imagine different types of fire combinations.

"And now I have a chance of being slaughtered if this Sun-Wong says no…" Arachne muttered. "I fear for my life…and it's in the hand of these crazy angels…Lived should have told me that they were not to be underestimated if they were hiding this much power."

"I go all out." Pepper explained. "No matter who it is, if you're on the enemy side, I will fight to the fullest. Even if it's Li…I'll fight him if it means saving Angel Land and my family…but I don't think the other royal bodyguards are ready for that…"

"…Would you have really fought an old friend?" Snake asked. Ironically, he was asking himself the same question when regarding to Grey Fox.

"…Yes…I would." Pepper admitted. "He's still the same but unless he pulls a heel face turn, then I'll keep fighting. I got to fight for my friendships...for them…for me…for Angel Land!"

Snake's response was just to shuffle through his pocket and take out a cigarette. He held it out in front of her. "Do you think you can light it?"

Pepper frowned. "I give a serious speech and this is how you respond! I'm insulted!"

Regardless, she still snapped her fingers and lit the cigar for him. Snake was glad that he was finally able to take a smoke. The Smash Brothers Mansion had a no smoking policy. That was one of the main rules that he had to follow when he joined Brawl. He did not like the rule at all and tried to sneak a smoke multiple times and only those young Smashers would tattle on him and he would get his cigarettes compensated. Now in Angel Land and away from the Smashers, he can continue smoking with no one yelling at him otherwise. The angel didn't seem to like that he was smoking at all but said nothing.

"I heard you," Snake continued, "you seem to be the only angel here to realize that war is hell. There is no right and wrong on the battlefield. Just beings trying to kill each other whether they are angels versus demons or humans against other humans. However, even when there are no good or bad people on the battlefield, you have your priorities straight to fight for your friends and homeland. That is the most important thing of being a soldier. Never losing hope. Fighting for what you think is right and surviving at the end. If you can accomplish all of these things, you'll be able to get by in war."

The angel and the demon were surprised at Snake's words of wisdom. Granted that Pepper already knew that Snake was a soldier that had fought in many wars and knows what he's talking about. This isn't Big Boss though…this is the main Snake who didn't have to go through that hell of killing the person that meant the most to him.

"…I already been through hell…" Pepper confessed. "After Li died the first time…we were lost without him…he was like a young brother to all of us…well…even though he's older than me…I still felt like he was the younger brother…but we all grieved...but life went on in Angel Land…and in Angel Land…time is very slow…we age slowly but it might be a decade down in the human world…that is if we didn't die as a human to begin with. We were at a loss without Li...and we knew that Roger would never be able to replace him. That's why Lady Palutena made it her goal to give us missions to get our mind off of his death in the war we had against Medusa. We all recovered slowly…but it was because of Pit's determination that we were able to move on…to a certain extent. Isaak thought that this would be the final year of grieving before we moved on…but of course this war happens and Li was alive all along."

"He was…very lonely…" Arachne added.

"We all know that…we all can't hurt Li knowing that we were going to abandon him if we actually celebrated this birthday party…this is why…we have to end it now…and get him back, but if he won't come back to us, we will make sure he dies happy this time knowing that we still love him."

The fire angel felt tears starting to appear in her eyes. She quickly wiped it as she got back on the Hydra star. "Enough talk about Li and war…we got to save Angel Land!"

Arachne couldn't help but smile. What Tsusuki told her was wrong after all. She hopped on the air ride machine behind Pepper willingly as she looked at Snake. "Hey Snake, do you want me to make a web so you'll be prepared to battle the minute we get inside the fortress?"

Snake finished his smoke and dropped it on the destroyed debris they were on. He also couldn't help but cock a smile.

"As long as I'm not dangling helplessly, I'm in."

* * *

Did Isaac already tell himself he was screwed from the start? Even with the limiters off, he couldn't take on three opponents at once. He was overwhelmed and found himself backed against the wall. Grey Fox just chuckled as he pointed his sword toward he other's chest ready to slice him up.

"You're still too easy even when the kid gloves are off." Grey Fox mocked as he pulled his sword back. "I don't need a weakling's blood on my blade. Saki, you can finish him off."

Isaac didn't even have time to react as Saki reached out and grabbed him. The Venus user ended up dropping his blade as Saki drew him close and tried to crush him.

"Aww…argh…Saki…stop…" Isaac gasped as he tried in futility to break free from the crushing grip.

Saki didn't seem to hear him as he continued to squeeze the oxygen out of him. Isaac started to wheeze.

_This isn't good._ Isaac thought to himself. _I was supposed to save Saki…now I'm going to be killed by him…_

"Sa…k…i…snap…out…of…i…t…" It was hard to form simple vowels but he kept going. "You're…no…t…alone…you…ha…v…e…me…don't…g…iv…e…up…"

Saki didn't seem to hear him and kept squeezing the living essence out of him. Isaac felt his vision blurring as he tried to reach out to him.

"Y…o…u…ha…ve…me…I…I…"

Isaac felt his heart slowing down. He slowly closed his eyes thinking he failed his mission when the grip around him loosened.

"What are you doing Saki? Finish him!"

Isaac slowly opened his eyes and noticed that the Ruffian was looking at him. Saki seemed to be in a lot of pain. Slowly, he released him. Isaac would have fallen to the ground but he had enough energy to use the power of the Venus Adept that allowed him to have a soft ending.

"Saki! Kill him now!" Grey Fox ordered not understanding why Saki was stopping.

The Ruffian tried to speak but only demonic grunts came out of his mouth. Isaac had no idea what he was trying to say. Saki turned his direction toward Twinbellows and attacked the three headed dog demon instead.

"What are you doing? He's not your target!"

Cerberus was not expecting the Ruffian to attack it and countered by spitting fireballs out of its mouth. Saki dodged it easily as he tried to punch Twinbellows. The dog took the blow and bit the Ruffian's fist causing the other to howl in pain.

"Sa…ki…"

Isaac slowly tried to stand up but ended up being kicked back down by Grey Fox. He snarled as he pointed his sword toward the blonde's head.

"If they're not going to finish you off, I will."

Grey Fox raised his sword up in the air ready to slash the other's head off. The sword suddenly became heavy and the ninja couldn't bring it down. He noticed that a web was preventing him from swinging it.

"…Arachne…you traitor…" He growled as he slashed the web that held his sword before turning to the spider demon who he saw with the fire angel.

"Not really a traitor." Arachne replied in a "matter of fact" tone. "I'm being held against my own will here. I'm not going to be burned alive so, I'll be fighting you now."

She expected Pepper to make some sort of loud, obnoxious comment. To her surprise, there was no response from the red angel. Arachne turned her head to see what was up and noticed the horrified expression the fire angel had.

"It can't be…" Pepper muttered. "Li killed Twinbellows…"

Grey Fox chuckled. "Well technically he did, but like all of the other monsters that Pit fought, they were all brought back to life by Tsusuki and they're going to wreck havoc on the other fortresses that haven't been attacked yet."

"But that's…" She started to back off after Twinbellows knocked the Ruffian Saki into the nearby wall and glanced at its new opponents. It seemed to recognize the fire angel. "No…stay away…not again…"

Arachne caught the slasher smile that spread across the demon's jawbone. It changed its target from Saki to Pepper in an instant.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Arachne looked above to see where Sun-Wong was. She shot her web above them. She then grabbed Pepper around the waist and pulled themselves upward effectively avoiding Cerberus' attack.

"What's with you?" Arachne asked annoyed. "You were confident a few minutes ago. Why are you choking now?"

"…He's going to eat me…"

"And that Chocobo you have isn't? Get your priorities straight woman!" We're even now!"

Twinbellows leaped into the air and bit the web causing the two girls to fall down. Grey Fox was ready to impale them but Arachne was quick to shoot another web at the wall and yank them both in that direction. Grey Fox was annoyed at how quickly Arachne was shooting her web. Tsusuki told him that Arachne was horrible at controlling her web actions, so for her to shoot web like Spider Man ticked him off.

Isaac was slowly starting to recover. Grey Fox noticed and kicked him back down.

"You stay down." He growled. "And wait for Twinbellows to eat you."

"Argh…"

Twinbellows' interest was now focused on the two girls. Pepper held onto Arachne tightly as she kept swinging around the fortress avoiding fireballs that Twinbellows was shooting out. She had no idea that the dog demon could even do that.

"Did I mention I hate fire?" She asked annoyed as the two landed on a higher ledge out of sight from Twinbellows. "Can you stay here and think of something while I go save the kid down there?"

The fire angel was still recuperating from the encounter. Annoyed that the angel that kicked her ass was scared of something like this made her shoot the web downward and leave her.

"Hey doggie, I'm your new trainer, and I want you to drop dead!" Arachne ordered as she swung down and kicked one of Twinbellows' head sending it back a few feet.

Grey Fox wasn't going to let her interfere with his plans to finish off Isaac. Thinking that Isaac wasn't going to get up again, he took out his blade and leaped toward the spider demon. She took noticed and blocked his blade with her web. He smirked as he cut through the web. She quickly avoided getting slashed and landed on Twinbellows' head. The monster retaliated by quickly getting up and trying to swipe at her with its tail. Quick as a wink, she aimed the web to the wall and pulled herself away from danger. When she did, Ruffian Saki got back up and attempted to pummel Twinbellows to the ground.

Arachne looked around at her surroundings wondering what was taking Snake so long to find the weapons in this building and blowing stuff up. The spider demon gave a quick glance toward Isaac and noticed that his body was glowing. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was doing.

"If you're not going to fight me, then I'll get that angel."

"!"

Grey Fox was ready to attack Pepper thinking she was still in a state of shock. Arachne hurried toward the red angel but she wasn't there.

"…Did she just run away?"

"Nope!"

Grey Fox looked up to see a bomb dropped on him. He was sent flying from the shock and Arachne was almost caught in the explosion as well.

"He got them weapons!" The fire angel exclaimed.

"…That was fast…" Arachne muttered. "Too fast…were you possibly…"

"I was what Arachne?"

"…"

The ninja was losing his patience with these girls. When did the fire angel get the explosives that were in the fortress? She was up there whimpering like a stray dog.

"Kept you waiting huh?"

Grey Fox growled. "Of course, my old buddy Snake would be with them. These girls wouldn't go alone."

"They were but I tagged along for the ride." Snake said as he lit another cigarette with one hand and had a bazooka in another. Oh how he missed holding onto these types of weapons. "I would like to fight you, but I don't think it would be fair for the kid."

"What are you talking about? That kid is a pathetic whelp that couldn't stand up to me."

When he said that though, he looked above and noticed that a clay spire was going to hit him. He quickly rolled out of the way. Wondering who sent that type of attack, he turned to where Isaac was originally was and saw that he was on his feet using earth magic to attack him.

"How…"

"Don't underestimate the kid. He uses magic similar to that of these angels." Snake observed. "But it's not as powerful, but enough to defeat you if you don't watch yourself."

Grey Fox grumbled as he got his sword out again. "Then I'll have to finish you once and for all."

He charged toward Isaac. Isaac was ready this time. Using magic to help him out, he chanted a spell that made the ground rumble. It was enough for Grey Fox to not have perfect balance, but this is how Isaac fought. If he could get some good hits in, he might be able to win.

Snake witnessed the two clash swords. Grey Fox was fast and efficient and even though Isaac was a great warrior back in his home world, the fact that he was fighting someone with the full intent on killing his opponent. Isaac knew this, which was why he was using magic that no one has ever seen him using while he was in Smash Brothers mansion. They were all earth attacks. Whether it was shaking the earth to lose his footing or direct earth attacks, it was enough to equal Grey Fox.

Isaac suddenly stopped attacking causing him to be stabbed in the shoulder. Assuming he gave up, his opponent continued to slash at him mercilessly.

"What's the matter? Got cold feet or did you run out of magic points? Either way, you're pathetic!"

Isaac stood his ground as he was murmuring words underneath his breathe. Grey Fox didn't notice, which wasn't like him. If he did, he would have slashed his throat and ended it already. He just wanted Isaac to suffer.

"…Odyssey..."

The next attack happened to quickly to Grey Fox. He looked above and found himself paled with a sword light. If that wasn't enough, he noticed that there were swords that were raining down on him. The ninja should have been grateful that these were magic swords or he would be dead. Then again, it would take more than this to finish him off especially since…

Isaac got his sword out and impaled Grey Fox in the chest while he was distracted.

_The kid knew how to kill after all…_

Grey Fox was the one that collapsed to the ground this time clutching his stomach or at least tried to given that the magic swords were impaled into his body.

"Done already…?" Snake thought as he turned to Twinbellows. "You really have gotten weaker Frank…_is it because of the corruption or…_"

Snake took one of the bazooka's he found in the weapon room and aimed it at Cerberus. This was too easy.

"Go to sleep, doggie." Snake mocked as he fired the bazooka at Twinbellows getting a critical hit when the bullet hit Twinbellows in the back. Twinbellows whined as it stopped moving allowing Ruffian Saki to finish Twinbellows off with a powerful punch that pierced through the demon's dog stomach. The demon dog of hell howled as it started to incinerate after being killed again.

Ruffian Saki was the only monster in the room that was left and he was still on a rampage. His targets were the girls again. The girls at this point had the Smashers and the case that kept Sun-Wong's feather in. Saki prepared to punch them. The two barely had time to get out of the way before being clobbered.

"Saki!" Isaac called out to his friend. The Ruffian turned toward him and attacked him. The blonde ducked just in time because Saki ended up attacking the person behind him. Isaac's eyes widened in horror when he realized that Grey Fox didn't stay down; he watched as his enemy's head fell to the ground next to him. "W…Wha…"

Pepper didn't waste anytime to free Sun-Wong from his captivity. The orange angel was flying weirdly when he was freed from his imprisonment.

"Fāshēngle shénme shì?" Sun-Wong spoke in Chinese earning him a glare from the fire angel.

"I don't know what the fuck you just said, but I need you to summon your Aeon this instant!" She ordered as she pointed below them.

Sun-Wong looked down confused. He then saw the battle that was happening below his feet. Taking his staff out via magic, he began to summon his Aeon. Arachne examined how Sun-Wong was summoning. In comparison to what she witnessed from the sidelines, the earth angel was fast with summoning.

"Terrestrial Rage!"

In the distance, you could hear a wolf howling. There were no wolves in Angel Land though, which confused Arachne. The crowd started to crumble. Snake realized what was going on. He quickly grabbed Isaac and took out his cypher to fly into the air when the ground cracked below them. A hand appeared below Saki and punched him in the air. Ruffian Saki went soaring in the angels' direction. The angels flew out of the way as he hit the ceiling before falling back down into the hole that Sun-Wong's Guardian made. When he tried to get up from the blow, he realized he couldn't. The ground closed up underneath him effectively trapping him.

"Now is your chance kid!" Pepper yelled at the blonde. "If you have a healing spell or something, use it to change him back!"

Isaac was still exhausted from using his most powerful spell. He heard her but he had no idea how to turn Saki back to his original form…if it was possible.

"Isaac, if you don't turn him back, then the other alternative is to kill him." Snake warned him. "In this form, Saki will lose himself if you don't do something quickly."

"! No…I…"

Snake's cypher brought the two down next to Ruffian Saki who was struggling to break free from being stuck in the ground.

_How can I save you?_ Isaac asked Saki who was staring directly into his eyes. The half demon was in pain just being in this monstrous form. He had no idea how to change back though. _Please work…_

Isaac closed his yes and tried something he hadn't done on his journey to the Lighthouse: combine his healing spells into one in order to change someone back to their original form.

Saki flinched from contact and squirmed from the light that was coming from Isaac's hands.

"Come on Saki, this isn't you." The Venus Adept began to persuade. "Remember the real you…whatever Grey Fox said…you're not alone…" Isaac smiled weakly as he felt his energy leaving him. "Saki, you have to realize…that whatever hardships you are suffering from now…things…can only get better after you overcome those obstacles. I know when we first met at Smash Brothers mansion you were hurting inside. I knew…you were suffering, but we didn't care about your problems. We wanted you to forget the tragedy that your world suffered. That's why me, Shadow, Lyn and Stafy formed the group of Assist Trophy friendship…we may have been pissed for not being actual Smashers, but it was better than nothing…right?"

The warm yellow light engulfed the Ruffian as he was struggling less intending to listen to the blonde's stories of the past.

"We had a lot of fun…didn't we?...Remember when we messed up Little Mac's punching bag to the point where he thought the punching bag was cursed and he ran over to Zelda hoping she would exorcise the punching bag?" Isaac giggled innocently at the memories. "Or the time when Shadow used Chaos Control to slow Mr. Resetti speech to the point where it sounded like he was being edited by R.O.B.?"

The memories the two had together were sweet and innocent. If this spell was going to work, he needed to show Saki that there was no need to remain a Ruffian.

"Heck, even during these bad times, we still managed to laugh…I mean…you were upset about losing to the Pit look alike during the karaoke party, but we lived to see another day…and when you went to save Sonic…I was glad…that you were safe…I was worried for your safety…" A tear began to form underneath Isaac's eyelids. "I know you're still in love with your fiancé…and if I had the power…I would bring her back to life…since your happiness is important." Isaac closed his eyes thinking of his family and friends. What would life be like if he was the only survivor? What would have happened if he had no send off? What would happen if he were in Saki's shoes who was all-alone in his mind?

"I love you Saki…" He confessed. "That's why...I'll do all in my powers to get you back…and proof that you're not a monster…and that there is someone in your life that will lend a shoulder to you…you don't have to suffer alone so…"

Isaac was overexerting himself. Snake was going to stop him so he wouldn't kill himself after all of this hard work. He didn't have to though as Ruffian Saki closed his eyes and looked toward the ceiling of the building. Oil seemed to be leaking through his eyes…or were they tears? Isaac's magic was working.

"Please come back…Saki Amamiya."

With the last bit of Psynergy, the Venus Adept surrounded the half demon with powerful healing magic that was so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes. Saki's body was engulfed in the light completely. Slowly, his demonic arms changed back to small, human ones. His legs were no longer stuck in the ground since he was shrinking. The head was engulfed in light, and soon Saki returned to his naked self, curled up in a ball in the hole that Sun-Wong's Aeon created. Despite running out of energy, Isaac rushed toward the dirty blonde and held him in his arms.

"Saki!" He cried out weakly as he let the tears fall. "I'm sorry for…being weak…"

Even though his eyes were still closed, he grabbed a hold of Isaac's small hands and smiled weakly, tears falling from his face.

"…I'm sorry…for giving up on you…I knew you wouldn't have had died easily…yet…I…"

The two could apologize all they wanted but the angels had more important things to do. Arachne freed the two Smashers from their trophy form. Olimar was still dazed after what happened to him while Pichu clung to the closest thing being Arachne's shoulder.

"Pichu!" He exclaimed as he looked around not knowing where he was.

"…It's okay little one. Everything…will be fine…I think…" Arachne muttered still not understanding why she was on the angel's side.

Pepper and Sun-Wong flew down toward Snake while Arachne lowered her web to the ground. Sun-Wong bowed to Snake as a token of gratitude despite Snake not wanting it.

"What are we going to do about that guy?" Pepper asked pointing toward Grey Fox. "Leave him?"

"…Grey Fox is a cyborg." Snake ended up revealing. The red angel didn't seem surprised while Sun-Wong looked at the head and the body and then back at the mercenary. "Even if you tear his limbs off and decapitate him, he'll continue to come back." His face became rather sullen when he continued. "And since Grey Fox was injected with FOXDIE, he'll continue to act violent toward his targets…"

"FOXDIE…" Sun-Wong wondered as he tilted his head. "I read book about that. Kills specific target by identifying DNA and nanomachines in body causing cardiac arrest…"

"You've done your research kid." The soldier praised as he took out another cigarette. He only had two more, so he had to use them wisely given that no one in Angel Land smoked. "I think…the FOXDIE that he was injected with the last time I saw him back in my world…with Tsusuki's influence is why he's been acting like this…" He turned toward Isaac who was crying into Saki's shoulder despite what the blonde told him a few minutes ago. "I had a hunch he had a bad obsession with the kid over there, but I didn't think he would take it to the extreme since I know that Frank had a strong will, I thought he would get over it…but I guess I was wrong…"

Pepper frowned as he went over to Grey Fox and snatched his head up. Arachne at this point was urging Isaac and Saki to move from their location. As she guided the two assist trophies away from the hole along with Olimar and Pichu, the red angel threw the head where Ruffian Saki used to be. She then began to use her hands to burry it shocking the two older males.

"Pepper, what you-"

"The only way to prevent those from immortal from doing anything again is to hide the body parts." She looked at the ceiling when she said this. "This fortress is a goner…no one will come back here unless they were insane…if what you say is true then it's better for this asshole to rot until the end of time instead of finishing him off."

"!"

"Pepper…isn't that…"

Snake knew where the fire angel was getting at. "Your element is earth right? Help her out. It will be a burial for him."

Sun-Wong was surprised at this cruel request. He gulped as he used his earth magic to bury the head faster. Since Grey Fox was unconscious, he wouldn't realize what happened to him until it was too late.

"…Tsusuki will be stopped." Pepper announced to everyone in the room. "We must prevent this from happening again…"

Sun-Wong nodded his head in agreement. "We need to regroup Pepper."

"I know. Us royal bodyguards need to save our powers for the final battle. By the time we get back to the palace entrance, everyone should have done their share."

The two angels were in agreement as they turned to Snake. "Will you continue to help us?"

Snake nodded his head. "It's personal now. Tsusuki is a dead man."

With those words, the angels quickly flew out of the fortress. Snake and Arachne ended up helping everyone else out. Despite all ending well on the surface, something stuck in Saki's mind. Something he wasn't going to tell anyone.

…_Isaac…even though you saved me…I feel like the next time I become a Ruffian…I will not be able to come back to this form…and that means…we won't be together in the end…even if you love me…because I…_

* * *

**Me: TBC with 11707 words.**

**Yohko: Rejoice! **

**Me: Yeah! Hey…where's Li?**

**Yohko: Mad at you.**

**Me: Oh really…well...I need to apologize. I basically took Calculus and you know how hard math is so I basically had to quit working on it and focus (and I still wonder if I passed the damn class…) Notes! **

**1. I kind of made that whole virginity thing on the spot concerning Saki but given the events of Sin and Punishment 2, it makes sense. A spoiler alert, given that Saki has a son Isa in the game, you wonder where Saki and Airan are. According to the flashback that Isa has, Saki does in fact die after the Ruffian blood takes over again and this time, no one can turn him back and the only way to end the rampage was to kill him. So this entire chapter foreshadows what might end up happening to Saki if there was a sequel to this story. If Saki gets into the 4th Smash Brothers, he'll live, if it's his son that makes it in, Saki is as good as dead. Saki fears for his life as shown in the final portion of the chapter; He thinks that no matter how much he's loved, he'll end up forgetting the people he love and lose himself to his demon side and the sequel of Sin and Punishment confirms that he couldn't recognize his wife or son. This leads to another thing.**

**2. Even though Saki and Isaac admitted their love for each other, given what happens in the sequel of the their games means they might not end up together in the end. Saki ends up having Isa and dying while Isaac ends up marrying and having a kid named Matthew. I'm really hoping that Saki and Isaac are chosen in the 4th Smash Brothers instead of their children because the pairing will end up a tragedy in the sequel.**

**3. Pepper's freak out upon seeing Twinbellows…this is basically up to interpretation on the reader's part. Was she truly scared of Twinbellows given that Twinbellows nearly killed her years ago during Medusa's war and only by Arachne's words did she snap out of it or was she only faking her fear to not only get Arachne to be her "prince" and save her, but to make Grey Fox let his guard down so Snake can sneak past him without detection?**

**4. Most of Isaac's moves are from Golden Sun. I'm not listing them all because that would be too long. This chapter took a while because I was trying to get the moves accurate without accidentally having Isaac using the wrong type of magic. **

**5. Sun-Wong is speaking Chinese if you haven't noticed. He basically asked, "What happened" and of course Pepper wouldn't understand full sentences. **

**6. FOXDIE is apparently some type of sickness in the Metal Gear series that is set to kill a specific person. I don't think this disease infected Grey Fox himself but if he did, then I wasn't far off from the truth. I'm disappointed in myself for making Grey Fox the bad guy…I mean…I did more Metal Gear research and anti-villain isn't the same as a villain…so I really had to explain his obsession with Saki and I think this disease along with Tsusuki's influence can explain how he went on the deep end. **

**7. If you didn't notice before, Pepper basically blackmailed Arachne until the angel side. She's not happy about it but Arachne doesn't come off as evil if she's someone that cares for Li. She gives off the Spiderman vibe in this chapter given that she can swing from her web in a similar fashion. Plus, she really can't stand injustice done in front of her and protecting those in trouble is something she loves to do despite being a demon.**

**8. A generation five reference. You saw it coming given that this story takes place before Best Wishes concerning Ash and the group.**

**9. Twinbellows is the first boss of Kid Icarus (and a returning boss in Uprising). This dog is a pushover for Pit apparently. I even had Arachne say one of the quotes that Pit tells it in the trailer. **

**That's basically it. Don't ask me when the next chapter is coming out. It's already half way done since I worked on that chapter first last year given that the next chapter spoils the plot twist for the Fire Emblem story Radiant Future…which reminds me, I need to finish that chapter…even though no one reads that story…**

**Yohko: Sad isn't it?**

**Me: Uh…reviews are appreciated. I'll be playing Kid Icarus Uprising and no one is going to stop me from having a marathon! Ja ne!**

**Yohko:…**

**Me: Oh yeah! I got into the University of Washington! I cried at that achievement! **


	41. Sandalphon: Wings of an Angel

**Sandalphon: Wings of an Angel **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, Pepper, Li, Abbigale, Queen Neptune, Prince Pluto, Emperor Apollo, Queen Hinata, Queen Zoe, Prince Henry, Queen Crystal, Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter, Nina and the little bat Hoshi-Tsuki but not who he is. Zelina and Sao belong to Zelina56. I also own Serenade, Fuyumi, Ian, Wright, the arch-angels, the Angel Assembly and Raven. **

**Summary: Tsusuki isn't pleased with three of the five fortresses being taken down. He orders Nastasia to capture the other angel that is in the battlefield. It's the last person anyone would expect but if he's used in one of the fortresses along with the royal bodyguard, then everyone's hard work will be in vain. Can the Smashers assigned to Sandalphon along with a certain General and young Sniper beat the fortress monster and prevent that angel from creating an undefeatable enemy? **

**Me: Part 4 of 6. For those who haven't read Radiant Future (which isn't even that far along anyway), this will be a major spoiler for the main character of that fic and if you read my profile, you know whom my favorite Fire Emblem character is. Enjoy.**

Chapter 41: Sandalphon: Wings of an Angel

* * *

Tsusuki was not pleased with how the battle wasn't favoring him. He watched from the communication link as Ruffian Saki ended Twinbellows second life by punching a stomach through the beast after Snake gave him an opening. The fire angel and that traitor demon Arachne then released Sun-Wong who was able to trap Saki allowing Isaac to bring him back to his human form. Pichu and Olimar were revived shortly afterwards. He bit his lip as he tried to figure out a plan to stop the Smashers.

_This is not good. If they keep going at this rate, they'll reach me before my plan is even complete. I need that stupid hedgehog to obtain ultimate power. _

The screen flashed to the many other warriors that were fighting his army of demons and his Subspace Army. His eyes widened when he felt a familiar angelic presence among the group of warriors.

_What's this? There's another angel in this pathetic army? Let's see._ Tsusuki ordered the screen to scan the group. It locked onto a certain sniper with long red hair that he tied behind his back. _Now I see. I felt this angelic aura when I was in Crimea. I thought it was the heron's but this type of power almost equals those of that hedgehog's. Perfect. _

"Nastasia."

The women that should have been helping the heroes emerged from the darkness. "Yes Tsusuki?"

Tsusuki pointed to the screen. "Bring him to the Sandalphon fortress. I'll use my magic to bring out his true power and stop their progress."

The mind controller stared at the screen in confusion. "Why him? He looks normal to me?"

"That's what I thought when I was in Crimea," Tsusuki began, "but apparently, he's been hiding his powers. Now in the world of the angels, he can't hide his true identity. Do this and I'll bring back the one you love."

Nastasia continued to stare at the screen. She recalled what Merlon told her. How this man would trick her with that bribe. She knew that there was no way to bring back the dead...but the man she loved and his lover went to Heaven when they sacrificed themselves, so they must be here...

"I'll do it..."

Tsusuki smirked. "That's a good girl."

Tsusuki was so focuses on the screen, that he didn't notice Li's presence in the throne room. Sure Pit was by his side, but he paid no heed to the dark angel.

_...I got to make sure that they continue to defeat him...but I can't do anything...can I? No...I won't do anything...that's the only way for them to win this battle._

* * *

_Why am I here again?_ Shinon asked himself as he shot another demon out of the sky.

Everything happened so fast after that imp or sub-human or whatever the thing was came back to tell the Greil Mercenaries that Ike was in danger and that he needed them. They all agreed to go with Midna without him being there so when he found out, he wasn't the happiest of people.

They spent the entire week tying up lose ends as well preparing a battle that they shouldn't be getting involved in. At the end of the week, they were all teleported by some powerful magic to Heaven or so Midna claimed. The place was packed with demons and the same green monsters that attacked Crimea.

Nobody wasted time asking for the details. The red angel just said to fight in Eden to buy time for the Smashers to go to the tip of all five nations and break the barrier that prevented them from storming the palace in the dead center of Angel Land.

As long as Shinon was getting his revenge on those things that attacked Crimea, he should have been satisfied...but he wasn't. He had an unsettling feeling in his heart that he shouldn't be here. If he died, he feared the worse would happen.

"Above you Shinon!"

The sniper looked up to see Devil hovering over him summoning his minions to attack them. Shinon decided it would be best to take out the ring leader and shot Devil in the head knocking him out of the sky and killing him instantly.

"There goes another one of us," Dr. Wright mourned as he retrieved the body and fled to wherever.

Shinon turned his attention to Gatrie who was killing off a ram like demon that was charging directly at him. The General easily stopped in it's tracked and hurled it away from him. Rolf then shot it in the head when it was still in the air.

"This is endless..." Rolf whined already losing hope.

"Toughen up kid," Shinon encouraged. "If you let your guard down for even one minute, they'll get you."

With that said, Shinon shot another one of those demons that carried a bucket.

_This is child's play._ Shinon told himself as he continued shooting the aerial targets._ I need a bigger challenge. _

When Shinon had these thoughts, he felt something or someone entering his mind.

_What the hell? _

_**Come to Sandalphon. You are needed.**_

Shinon clutched his head. _What are you?_

_**Angel of Heaven's Thunder, come to Sandalphon and fulfill your destiny. **_

_Get out of my...head..._

_**You cannot defy me. No one can break free from my mind-control. You will obey me. **_

Shinon felt like his body was no longer in control because of the voice. He tried to find the owner of the voice but it became apparent that the voice wasn't in this area.

_**I'm the one in control. Don't bother to call for help. Now, turn around and head south and keep going straight. You'll see a Trowlon that'll pick you up and fly you to the fortress. Do it now before your friends notice. **_

The sniper felt his feet listening to the voice and heading toward the direction the voice directed him to go.

"Uncle Shinon, where are you going?" His pupil asked.

Shinon couldn't even open his mouth to respond to the kid sniper. His head wouldn't turn around to show pleading eyes.

"Shinon? We're in the middle of the battle! Don't leave us alone!"

Another one of those ram monsters attacked Gatrie and resulted in Rolf assisting him. When the green haired boy turned around, his teacher was gone.

The General took out the monster and stared in the direction Shinon disappeared. "Shinon..."

To make sure his friend was okay, he left his position to follow the redhead. Rolf not wanting to be alone without the General followed him.

* * *

Darkness. That was all Shinon could see. Sure Sandalphon was covered in darkness but there were some objects that could still be identified, Shinon couldn't see anything. His eyes were no longer his own.

_God dammit, why can't I move my body?_

_**It's not your body. It's my body until I'm out of your mind.**_

_Dammit, get out of my head!_

_**...Just like Princess Peach...you got a strong will...got to hurry. **_

The Trowlon that the voice spoke of came up behind the sniper and lifted him up into the air. It then quickly sped to the fortress.

* * *

"Come on Captain Falcon! You're moving too slow!" Little Mac shouted.

"Don't imitate Sonic."

Captain Falcon wanted nothing more than to use the Blue Falcon to get to the fortress in a fast time. He was regretting leaving it at the Comet Observatory because he thought he wouldn't need it. He didn't think Sandalphon would be _**THIS** _dark that you couldn't even see your companions unless they were standing right next to you.

"We can't move any faster because Torchic is fatigued." DK explained as he showed the fire chick Pokémon to the boxer. The poor fire Pokémon was tired of using its flames as their only source of light.

"We should have brought an Entei..." Little Mac mumbled.

"Or we could have just asked Mewtwo to teleport us…"

"Doesn't matter! We're going to get to that fortress!" Captain Falcon declared ignoring the insults thrown at his face. He looked up and saw something in the darkness. "Hey! Isn't that one of Ike's friends?"

The trio looked up to see the sniper being brought to the fortress that was still miles away.

"The hell?" Captain Falcon wondered. "Why does he get a free ride?"

"I think…we should worry about getting there." DK grumbled. "We got company."

The enemies of the fortress came out and targeted anyone near the area. They weren't going to let anyone get to the fortress now and the only way the trio can make it is if they mow them down.

"This is going to take a while…" Little Mac grumbled, as he got ready to punch through the minions along with the other two.

* * *

It took effort to get Shinon to the fortress but Nastasia managed. Once he was inside the fortress, she forced him to walk into the middle of the room and stay there. Unlike other fortresses, this one had an invisible machine that was operated from Palutena's palace and only a selected few such as herself could use this one.

"I got him here Tsusuki…" Nastasia muttered as she got out of Shinon's mind. "You do your thing."

Shinon recovered and tried to get out of the center. It was too late though as he was trapped in a barrier that was small enough for him not to move anywhere but not too small to the point he would be squished. He tried to bang on the barrier but the barrier was made to keep angels in.

"You bastards! Let me out!" He cursed. "You're lucky you used a dirty trick!"

Tsusuki scratched his head in annoyance as he stared at the redhead in front of him. Why couldn't this angel be more submissive like Pit and Li were? Shinon was not going to play damsel in distress at all and continued to bang on the barrier. Eventually, he tried to kick the barrier in what little space he had. Nastasia assumed that he would start scratching at the barrier soon just to piss them both off.

"Tsusuki, do something before I change my mind and release him from this place. I don't like hostages that resist my powers."

The man growled as he stared at Shinon. Walking over to him, he slammed on the barrier causing Shinon to fall down from the impact.

"Angels like you need to keep it down if they don't want anything bad happen to them."

"Bah, who would submit to someone like you?" Shinon snarled as a response. "You think I'm going to play hostage and hope for someone to rescue me? Forget it! I would rather fight to the bitter end than sit down and cooperate with you!"

Not pleased with the response, Tsusuki placed his hand on the barrier to the point that it began to glow. Shinon felt a headache coming to him as he clutched his head in pain.

"Gahh!"

"…Interesting…you had a depressing childhood."

"!"

"Let's see…ah yes…you were part of a happy family. Your father was the angel…and your mother was a proud warrior…"

Shinon shut his eyes as he shook his head. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You had an older brother named Shigeru and a younger sister named Meno…such a happy family."

The sniper realized that this bastard was doing something to look into his past and tried to block it out with magic that he never wanted to use. Tsusuki suspected this resistance and continued to attack where it hurts.

"Let's see…Shigeru was the perfect older brother figure and Meno was the little sister everyone wanted to have. Your parents had authority in Bengion…yet they could not stop the massacre of the heron tribe huh?"

"Shut up…shut up!"

"You all watched the forest burn…and you had a friend named Kizuna…who decided to take his revenge on you for letting it happened when you promised that this situation wouldn't happen."

"Stop!"

"He beheaded your father, defeated your wounded mother and sliced apart your little sister. Oh, where was your big brother? He abandoned you before it happened because he was ashamed of himself and his family for not following through with the Laguz. And then Kizuna took you, dragged you back to his den and…"

"NO! STOP TALKING!"

Tsusuki just chuckled seeing Shinon unleashing the angelic powers that he had been hiding so well. This power was amazing if it was able to leek out of the barrier.

"You closed yourself up and hid the fact that you're an angel because you failed to do what angels are supposed to do. Protect the people they love. Of course, angels are lying hypocrites if you seen this place. The Angel Assembly went to go hide instead of help their Goddess, all the royal bodyguards are feathers and I have seized anyone that worked under the royal bodyguards and turned them all to stone. You'll be the last angel that puts up a barrier and make sure those pathetic human scum never get to me."

Shinon couldn't hear him anymore. He was trying to drown his voice out. Memories of his past were flashing before his eyes and he wanted them to stop. That Sub-Human that ruined everything for him was splattering the happy images in his mind with the blood of his family. If it weren't for Greil, he would have been violated by Kizuna for a long time…not like he already had his way with him, but Shinon would rather die then let anyone know that a Sub-Human raped him as a child and caused him to be the cruel man he was today.

"And for that to happen, I'll need you to show your pretty wings~"

The redhead was forced to open his eyes when Tsusuki touched the barrier again. He felt his body on fire and ended up falling to his knees, grabbing a hold of his arms as if trying to prevent something from coming out.

"Dammit…dammit…dammit…"

"Still resisting even with your backstory revealed. Boy, just embrace this side of you and be my slave. That's all you have ever been in your life and no one would miss you if you were to die right now."

"!"

"So just lose everything now and give me your powers!"

Before Shinon could react, Tsusuki pressed his hand against the barrier as if activating a switch on it. The redhead felt his powers draining even more. Not able to hold it in anymore, Shinon let out a horrid scream as white wings were beginning to sprout on his back. He was desperately trying to prevent them from coming out, but they were getting bigger and bigger as the energy around the shield got stronger. Tsusuki grinned as the wings began to take shape until it was squished against the barrier created.

"These wings are bigger than your average angels." He observed. "It won't take long to have a barrier around the palace."

The raven haired demon laughed as he could feel the surge of power in the area. He stopped laughing when he heard voices at the entrance of the fortress.

"SHINON!"

Tsusuki recognized those voices from Ike's world. It was that same general that prevented this angel from getting hurt when Li attacked him. He growled as Gatrie and Rolf made it even before the Smashers. Shinon's eyes widened in horror when he saw them.

"G-Gatrie…how?"

"Shinon…what are they…what are…"

Shinon shut his eyes tight and cursed as he forced himself to endure the pain. In fact, a terrible thought came to mind that made the barrier around him stronger.

_No, don't look at these wings! I'm a monster dammit!_

Gatrie prepared his lance at Tsusuki and looked ready to charge. The demon distanced the human as he faced Nastasia. "Nastasia, you handle them. I'm going to relish in the palace knowing they won't be able to reach me. You know what will happen if you don't do your job."

"…Yes…I understood."

"Good, do not fail me."

Tsusuki disappeared before Gatrie could do anything. Nastasia stepped forth and just stared down at the humans.

"You can try to save this angel, but you're not going to win." Nastasia knew what she had to do and closed her eyes. "Come forth Hewdraw!"

In front of Shinon, a circle opened up with three dragonheads coming out. Rolf jumped back when he saw that the thing was huge, but to their surprise, it didn't look like a dragon Laguz at all. It looked like a hybrid between a dragon and a snake.

"Hello."

"We are back."

"And ready to eat!"

Nastasia grumbled not realizing that the Hewdraw had gained a personality over the years. "Hewdraw, your lunch is right there. Deal with them."

"Alright!"

"Time to eat!"

"Me first!"

"No I get to eat first."

"No way, I'm the original head so I get the first bite."

"Not again…"

There was a long pause as the heads began fighting with each other. Rolf took this opportunity to sneak past the head and get close to the barrier. Gatrie couldn't do the same thing given he was a huge target for them to see even if they were arguing.

"CAN YOU THREE SHUT UP AND FOCUS?" The batgirl finally snapped, as she looked ready to send them back to hell.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S DO IT!" They all shouted as they turned their attention to Gatrie.

"This ain't good…" Gatrie muttered seeing that these dragons were not ones he thought in Tellius.

"LEAVE THIS TO ME!"

Gatrie didn't have to do anything because Captain Falcon was above him and did a Falcon punch to the blue head causing him to curse the race out. DK and Little Mac followed closely behind. Little Mac returned the Torchic in his hands to its Pokéball as he glanced at the Hewdraw.

"You can leave this dragon to us." Little Mac began, "You go save your girlfriend."

This statement baffled the general. Fighting back with the cliché line "He's not my _**boyfriend**_!" Gatrie was forced to comply. If these Smashers could do the easy work for him, so be it.

"Hey that hurt!"

"At least it wasn't me."

"I wished I had hands to punch you…"

"Shut up you jerks and help me out!"

Gatrie rushed toward the barrier and tackled it. Once he collided with the barrier though, the barrier started to respond to the attack and then sent the general back. Shinon opened his eyes, and wanted to shout his friend's name, but changed his mind. Why was he even trying to save him in the first place?

"Useless. Your efforts will be worthless."

"No, they won't!" Rolf shouted as he ran over to her catching her off guard. She thought he was going to shoot her with his bow, but to Nastasia's surprise, Rolf stopped at her face and tried to speak to her.

"What are you doing kid? Stay behind us!" Little Mac yelled as he blocked an incoming purple fireball with his fists.

"What do you want brat? You want me to use my magic on you?" She threatened, a purple aura emerging from her.

"…No…I want you to release Uncle Shinon." Rolf told her simply.

"…You seriously don't think I'll comply to your wishes."

"…"

"Boy, I'm on Tsusuki's side now. There is no way to save your friend. Although, I don't understand why you would care about him."

"What?"

"I'm a mind-reader and I know he's just a selfish man that doesn't have any friends and doesn't care anyone but himself. It's not worth saving him, so leave or die."

The Hewdraw retaliated against the Smashers by attacking them with their tail sending them back against the wall. Gatrie tried again to break the barrier by slamming into it. Every time he slammed into it, he was sent back. Rolf turned toward Shinon whose face was filled with agony. The barrier was draining the life force out of him and the barrier seemed to be extending toward the Hydra to protect him.

"What will you do?"

"…I choose to stay and save Uncle Shinon."

"…Why?"

"Uncle Shinon may be a grumpy old man, but I don't think that's a reason to hate him and abandon him for his shortcomings…sure I know he's mean most of the time…and doesn't like opening up to other people but…"

Gatrie stopped trying to ram the barrier. Now, he took his fists and started punching the barrier getting the same reaction as before, but this time, he wasn't going to be pushed back this time. He was going to save his friend.

"I will not hold it against him if it takes forever to open up to us Greil Mercenaries. We have survived countless adventures together and fought the same enemy with the same weapons. It will only be a matter of time, but I will not give up on him until then." He shook his head as if he was fighting with someone mentally, but overcame that person. "The form Uncle Shinon takes now, I do not know why he hides it, but I find it beautiful."

Shinon heard that and looked up surprised.

"The angels here are beautiful, and I'm surprised that Uncle Shinon is not part of them. I may not understand the full story of this invasion in Heaven, but I know it's not right. And I know that you don't want to serve this Tsusuki person."

"!"

Nastasia backed up realizing that Rolf was walking toward her.

"Did he promise you something important if you took someone we care about away? If it were a person, would they be happy to see you sacrifice someone for them? What would they say?"

Nastasia closed her eyes picturing the man she loved in front of her. No, he would not be happy with her at all. No, reviving him would do no good for either of them because he was happy with his beloved. They're probably in Heaven now…but given that Tsusuki and his demon army were attacking Angel Land, resting in peace is nothing but a dream now. Count Bleck would be disappointed in her for her actions especially helping Tsusuki who was thinking of getting Luigi to revive Dimentio of all people. His and his lover's sacrifice would be in vain if he came back from the dead.

"No…he wouldn't want me to do this…not at all…"

"Then fight that man! He's not in control of your life and you shouldn't use your life to hurt others! Please help Uncle Shinon!"

There was no need for that though. Gatrie was at his limits for punching the barrier, but he wasn't going to stop until he broke through.

"Idiot, why must you persist? I don't need your help!"

The blonde general refused to listen as he continued to punch the barrier. Now, his knuckles were bleeding from the futile attempts to break it.

"Dammit Gatrie! Just stop now before you get killed! You have a life of chicks ahead of you! Don't go wasting it on a monster like me!"

"…Who said you were a monster?"

"?"

"Whoever said that doesn't…know…what they're talking about…" Gatrie stated as he planned another megaton punch that would have surely break his hand if it collided with the barrier. "You're you Shinon. Do you think…that something like this…would ruin our friendship? Please…if that was the case…then I wouldn't…be able to get along…with all the girls…in the word…because that would mean that…I would have to hate all Laguz…"

"But I'm not a Laguz! I'm a cursed angel! Because of this stupid form, my life has been nothing but hell!"

"…Do you think…that our time together…was a living hell?"

"…Of course it was…now leave…you're wasting your time."

It pained Shinon to say that, but if Gatrie kept going, he might not be able to fight again. His friend just chuckled as he gave the redhead a sincere smile.

"You might think that I'm wasting my time, but…I'm the one that gets to decide that…"

With one final punch, he smashed the barrier that was protecting the sniper. Nastasia didn't think that a normal human would be able to shatter something that Tsusuki made. Either Tsusuki was getting weaker with each royal bodyguard saved or was it because of the power of love? The latter seemed unlikely, but given that Count Bleck saved the world because of love, it was possible.

Shinon ended up falling into the arms of his friend who ended up collapsing on the ground. His hand was bleeding badly and his arm became numb proving difficult to support his friend's weight. It wasn't needed though; Shinon glanced at the wound and shook his head in annoyance. A small smile escaped his lips though as he placed his hand on the hand that was broken for his cause and began to use his angelic powers to heal it. Gatrie's eyes widen as the pain slowly started to disappear and with the pain going away, so did the blood.

"Shinon…you hid this…during the Mad King's War?"

"…No one would accept me if they saw this."

"That's not true at all! I'm sure if you explain to them…what this is, then everything will be fine."

"…But I…"

"Your wings are beautiful Shinon. Why hide them?"

This line caused the redhead to blush and turn away. Why did his idiot friend have to not only do something idiotic but also say something as embarrassing as that? He didn't consider these wings beautiful at all. They were the cause of his misfortune in the past and he learned how to suppress them. It would take time for him to hide his wings again, but…

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?"

"But I'm your idiot."

"Hey lovebirds, I hate to burst your bubble, but can you move. This dragon is going on a rampage."

The Hewdraw indeed was on a rampage, but for a different reason. The three heads weren't taking that much damage, but spent more time fighting with each other than the Smashers. This might have been due to the fact that when Pit, Pepper and Aqua originally fought the guy, there was only one head, and over the years, developed more with a completely different personality. This was probably their first battle working together, which was probably why they weren't getting along at all.

Nastasia knew of a good way to get rid of the Hewdraw though. She turned to Rolf and whispered something in his ear.

"Get up on the Hewdraw's back and shoot it in the back of the head. It will weaken them greatly."

"W-What? H-How am I supposed to get on the back of that…thing?"

"Attack the Hewdraw when it's distracted."

Captain Falcon had a better idea of dealing with the Hewdraw, but it required him to build up power in his next Falcon Punch.

"Donkey Kong, can you distract the dragon?"

"Again? Why must you have to take the center stage?"

"Because I'm the great Captain Falcon! Now go!"

The ape grumbled as he charged the Hewdraw.

"I say…"

"I'm getting tired…"

"Of you humans!"

The dragonheads were back in union as they shot fireballs from their mouth. These fireballs were stronger than before and Little Mac could not punch them back. When he attempted to do so, his boxing mitts caught on fire. Screaming, he got on the ground and rolled around trying to get the fire out. It was an embarrassing sight to behold.

"This…is the team that the fire angel wanted to save that black angel…"

"…She has high hopes…"

"Or doesn't want her comrade to be saved."

DK charged forward and rammed the Hewdraw with his head causing the dragons to flinch. They all looked in the ape's direction as they shot the same fireballs at him. DK was rather fast when he wasn't in Smash Brothers. Taking this opportunity, Rolf rushed around the dragon and tried to get up on the tail. The Hewdraw didn't notice but wallowed around regardless to try and avoid DK's grand punches. The green haired boy was almost thrown off, but someone caught him. Turning around, he looked to see who was helping him, but didn't see anyone.

"W-What?"

"Jab the arrow into their hand now!" Nastasia ordered snapping Rolf out of his confusion.

Rolf nodded his head slowly. The Hewdraw began to react and tried to throw Rolf off again. The archer clung to one of the heads, took his arrow and jabbed it into the head. The Hewdraw head roared as it struggled to throw Rolf off being successful this time.

"Oww! That hurt!" The blue head shouted.

"Are you brain dead now?" The purple head asked.

"Please don't start fighting again or we'll die…" The violent head grumbled being the only one to shoot fire from its mouth.

"Gah! I am sick and tired of this bullshit! Let's end this now!"

The Hewdraw began to grow a bright red like it was enraged by all the damage it sustained. If it wasn't taken out now, then this thing could cause more damage with the Smashers outside.

"All right, I have enough energy to take it out~" The racer hummed as his fists were also on fire but from the fireballs. "Everyone, get out of the way."

The fire went out when Little Mac rolled around on the ground. Getting up, he saw what Captain Falcon was going to do and ordered Gatrie to hurry up and take Shinon to their side. The racer backed up with his hand glowing. He charged toward the Hewdraw.

"Oh crap…"

"He's actually…"

"Going to do that?"

What the Hewdraw was referring to was the ultimate Falcon Punch that defeated Black Shadow to the point you could see the explosion in the galaxy. Captain Falcon was going to pull it off here.

"Oh no!"

"I'm not ready…"

"To die yet!"

Captain Falcon jumped into the air and yelled his signature move. "FALCON PUNCH!"

Everyone watched in aww as a phoenix seemed to form when Captain Falcon's fist collided with the head of the middle Hewdraw. Given that the middle head was the main head, if it died then the other two died as well. The dragons screeched as they were engulfed in a huge flame. The flame got bigger until it unleashed a shockwave that sent everyone back who didn't take cover somewhere.

When the smoke cleared, there was no sight of the Hewdraw. Just Captain Falcon in the place where he punched the Hewdraw with his hand still burning from the epic falcon punch.

"That was awesome…" Rolf muttered in amazement.

"Yeah…I don't think Mario can top that…" Nastasia added as she adjusted her glasses. "But it's good that the Hewdraw is gone."

Little Mac and DK went over to Captain Falcon who looked ready to fall over. He didn't though because he was so badass to stand up the entire time. He looked forward to wear the Smasher trophies were. "So they were here the entire time."

They looked in the direction Captain Falcon was pointing and saw the two trophies in a cage. One was Diddy Kong and the other was Wario. Donkey Kong rushed past the racer to go knock the cage down. Someone beat him to it as he emerged from the shadows and used his sword to knock the cage down taking the trophies with him. Donkey Kong wasn't going to lose his partner for a second time and was ready to fight the newcomer.

"Chill DK! It's me, Gorah."

"Didn't you assist trophies betray us?"

"…I can't stand it." He admitted. "I don't like the way this Tsusuki is handling things, so I'm doing you all a favor and helping you out. Of course, you guys already killed the Hewdraw, so I didn't have to do anything."

"Just give me Diddy Kong and shut up."

"…Aren't you snappy? Here."

Samurai Gorah threw the trophies over to DK who just touched the bottom of the trophy stand to bring them back. Diddy Kong was looking around frantically like he was still lost in the moment before being turned into a trophy. Wario was snoring loudly but was rudely awoken when DK kicked him to hug his partner.

"You're back Diddy!"

"Donkey Kong…what happened…?"

"It's a long story, but we need to get you and Wario out of here."

"Hey, there's one more thing you forgot!" Nastasia shouted as she pointed to where the barrier originally was. A dark feather was incased in a glass above acting similar to a chandelier. "That's where the power of the barrier came from. Once you take it down, we leave before this place is lost into the darkness."

"W-Wait? D-Darkness?" Rolf asked.

"This place is set to self destruct and be sucked into a black hole. This whole place is unnatural. Rolf, please shoot the cage."

"G-Got it!"

Rolf only had one more arrow with him. He took it and steadied his bow. Firing the arrow at the glass, it shattered into millions of pieces. The feather didn't need to be touched to bring the angel trapped inside back to life. Nastasia noted it was because the angel inside was pissed of to the point that turning him into a feather wouldn't last long.

"That fucking traitor!" Was the first thing Roger cursed as he pumped his fists together. "I'll kill him for making a fool out of me!"

There was no one he knew that told him to chill out. Little Mac attempted to do so, but was told to back off. Nastasia walked over to the group and got the guys to be quiet while she took them back to Rosalina's observatory. She turned to Shinon and apologized.

"…How do I know you won't bring me back to that psychopath?"

"I won't…I'm done with Tsusuki. If Heaven were destroyed then Count Bleck would not be able to rest in peace. He gave his life to protect the universe before and Tsusuki isn't going to do a Dimentio on me. I won't let him manipulate my feelings, and…" She turned to Roger. "I know you're mad, but you got to convince Lived that he can't go on like this. He's being manipulated like a puppet. It's wrong to use a person's love for someone else to do these horrible things."

"…"

"Make sure you restrain yourself."

"Yeah whatever."

"…I'll teleport you all to Rosalina's observatory now."

Nastasia used the remainder of her power to transport the huge group out of the fortress before a portal opened up where Shinon was standing and began to suck everything in the fortress until nothing remained.

* * *

Tsusuki was seething with anger now. Not angry enough for foam to form in his mouth but enough to see that he was red with anger. It would have been a hilarious sight if he didn't look more intimidating than usual.

"Lived, where are you?" He screamed. His voice echoed through the palace. Given the palace was dead silent do to Pit either killing the soldiers, locking them up in their rooms or turning them to stone.

He searched the whole division before he ended up in the fifth. He did not need to exert himself especially since this palace belonged to him now.

"LIVED TWILIGHT!"

He forced the door opened. The room was dark and dusty. Very fitting for the dark angel who was sitting near the bed with the yellow feather in hand and roses in front of him. Lived was lost in thought thinking about what the other royal bodyguards said.

"So this is where you have been."

His voice was enough to get Li to look up. Upon seeing his master in front of him, his expression became twisted with sorrow.

"Slacking off on the job I see." He muttered as he bent down to Li's level. "I thought I told you to assist Nastasia and get rid of the intruders in Sandalphon."

The dark angel avoided eye contact with his master as he sighed heavily. "There was no point. We both knew that Nastasia was going to betray us. It doesn't take much to persuade her anyway. Besides, I think you'll going to lose at this-"

He was interrupted as he was met with a slap to the face. The dark angel's eyes widened in horror as Tsusuki grabbed him by the hair and hoisted him up.

"Did you just suggest that I was going to lose?" Tsusuki asked as Li ended up dropping the feather that was in his hand and grabbing onto Tsusuki's arm trying to get him to let go. "Are you saying that despite my hard work conquering Angel Land, that I'm going to lose?"

Li didn't get a chance to response as Tsusuki threw him against the wall.

"Isn't it funny how ever since we got to Angel Land, that you have become disobedient?" Tsusuki questioned as he punched him in the back causing Li to cry out in pain. "Isn't it funny how it only takes a few angels that turned their back on you to get you to think that they cared? Isn't it funny that the minute I leave you alone, you get traitorous thoughts?"

"N-No…I'm not…betraying…"

Li didn't get to finish as he was forced onto the ground where Tsusuki laid a barrage of punches and kicks to his back. Li curled up in a ball trying to protect himself from the attacks.

"You're lying! If you really didn't betray me, you would have finished them all off in Sandalphon! You would have killed that fire angel that is ruining my plans!"

"I'm sorry…"

Tsusuki kicked him some more until bruises would appear on the angel's body. He wasn't done though. Tsusuki grabbed Li by the hair again and threw him onto his dusty bed. Li immediately panicked is he tried to get away from his angry master but Tsusuki pinned him down.

"You're not sorry!" Tsusuki snarled as he grabbed at Li's tunic and ripped it off. "If you were, you wouldn't be struggling now!"

"No! Stop!" The dark angel cried as he tried to kick his master away angering his master even more. "I'm sorry!"

"Perhaps you need to be taught a lesson to obey your master."

Li shut his eyes as his master ripped off the remainder of his clothes exposing him to his master. Not once had this happened to him in the years he served Tsusuki. He would always do his mission flawlessly and receive no punishment as a result…but now…

"Filthy." He grumbled as he smacked Li across the cheek again. "You expect anyone to want you with this body?"

"!"

"Not even worth doing."

Tsusuki released his grip on the angel as he looked at the room. Li's response was to curl up in a ball to cover his privates. His cheeks were bright red and he didn't bother hiding it.

"No one would want you with that body." He continued as he looked through Li's stuff that he got for his birthday. "Oh, it seems like your angel friends see you as a faggot. What's with all of these dresses? Is your hobby being a woman?"

Li tried to give his best glare but it ended up falling flat. Tsusuki just chuckled as he read whom it was from. "From: Sun-Wong. To: Lived. Happy Birthday." He laughed as he took the dress and ripped it apart. "This is an ugly dress."

Even though Li hated the idea of cross dressing and his friends were more likely than not to put him in those skimpy outfits, the fact that Tsusuki was ripping his presents was something he did not appreciate.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of the garbage that these angels are trying to bribe you with. This card…"

Li tried to get out of the bed. "D-Don't read it!"

Tsusuki pushed Li back on the bed when he tried to get Pepper's card away from him. Disgusted at what he saw, he tore the card into pieces in front of the dark angel.

"Words that will never reach your soul."

"No! Stop! Don't touch anything!"

Tsusuki kept going through the presents though. Ripping cards and tearing dresses to shreds, the whole room was covered with torn fabric and dust. Li tried again and again to stop Tsusuki but each time he resisted, he punched back toward the bed with more injuries on his body that began to bruise.

"Is that all of them?" He wondered out loud as he looked around the room. He then caught a glimpse of the roses. "No…it looks like there was one more."

Li desperately tried to get off the bed but ended up falling to the floor. Crawling toward Tsusuki, he grabbed his leg when his master picked up the roses.

"Please…not…that…please don't…"

He look at that tag to see whom it was from and growled. "This Isaak person. You think he loves you?"

Li felt his cheeks flare up again. His response was to tighten the grip on Tsusuki's leg causing his master's temper to rise up again.

"So the reason you want to betray me is because of this loser?" He asked as he began to chant a magic spell.

"! Don't do it please!"

"Burn!"

Li could only watch in horror as the roses that Isaak bought him were burned to a crisp leaving nothing behind. Li instantly let go of Tsusuki as he tried to crawl over to the roses. That earned another kick to face. The dark angel yelped in pain as Tsusuki bent down to the angel's level and lifted his chin up.

"He doesn't love you." He told him darkly. "He only wants a good fuck from you since you play hard to get. I should know."

Pale hands traveled across the dark angel's body. Tsusuki touched all the places where he deliberately hit causing Li to flinch from his touch.

"Your body is undesirable. When he sees it, all the fake love he has will be gone completely. He's the type to only care for the body and not the soul."

"You're wrong!" Li shouted causing Tsusuki to jump back. "Isaak isn't like that! He's an idiot but…but…he's a good person deep down…he really is…"

Tsusuki slapped the angel a third time leaving a red mark on his face.

"Honesty, this Nazi probably brainwashed you into thinking he was good. If he's a good person, then why did he abandon you? If he's so great, why won't he swoop down and rescue the princess?"

"Shut up…"

"You're being deceived by them Lived! You can only trust me and only me! Everyone hates you for turning your back on them! They'll never forgive you for leaving!"

"No stop!" Li screamed as he covered his ears. "Get out of this room! I don't want to hear it!"

"Are you ordering me around?"

Tears were starting for form in Li's eyes as he tried to stare his master down. It was failing miserably. "This is my room…I won't let you do what you want…you monster…just go away…"

And that earned him a fourth slap to the face causing him to fall on his back. Tsusuki examined the boy's body again before he got on top of him.

"He probably hasn't kissed you." He said suddenly. "It's amazing how you turn out to be the naïve one of the two. Even Pit doesn't seem this innocent when you remove everything away."

The dark angel's eyes widened in horror when Tsusuki forced his tongue in his mouth. At this point, he didn't have the strength fight back anymore. Even though he should obey his master, he weakly struggled to break away. Every part of his body told him that this wasn't right. Even if Tsusuki hadn't touched him like this before, he should save his body for someone who really loved him. Someone like Isaak…

Tsusuki released the kiss as he got up preparing to leave the room. "If you don't set the security up in the palace, then we will continue where we left off after I get rid of all the interference of the outside world. You can bet that body will be put to good use."

As Tsusuki walked out the door, Li used the rest of his strength to get up and slam the door in his face making sure he heard it. His master kept walking away and that was what Li wanted. Slowly, Li made it back to the side of his bed as he grabbed the yellow feather. He sighed in relief that Tsusuki didn't burn it like the roses.

"_Your body is undesirable. When he sees it, all the fake love he has will be gone completely. He's the type to only care for the body and not the soul."_

"No…that isn't true…Isaak…is pure…unlike me…"

"_Honesty, this Nazi probably brainwashed you into thinking he was good. If he's a good person, then why did he abandon you?"_

"He didn't abandon me! Everyone told me that was the last thing on his mind…and I didn't listen…"

"_If he's so great, why won't he swoop down and rescue the princess?"_

"That's because I put him in this situation!"

Li couldn't hold his tears back anymore. Tsusuki's words were getting to him and no matter how much he rebutted against the arguments, he knew in the end that was still at fault. Everything just came back to him now. The heartache he felt for being abandoned, the hell he felt when hurting others, the horror he caused by letting Pit's dark side get the best of him and causing Angel Land to fall into a state of chaos because of his anger and not wanting to listen to their side of the story.

"I'm sorry everyone…" He apologized knowing no one would hear him. "I'm really stupid…"

He continued to sob as he pulled the yellow feather closed to him. Shivering from the cold he continued to mumble the name of the angel whose feather he held close to his heart.

"Isaak…Isaak…I'm so sorry…please save me…"

He knew his calls wouldn't be heard. Isaak was only a feather now and feathers wouldn't lend you their shoulder to cry on. They were too light and would only break apart if it was attempted.

Unknown to him, someone was in his room and witnessed the whole thing. That someone was going to be the last push that Li needed in the right direction.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 8963 words.**

**Li: I hate you.**

**Me: Yeah…it took me a while to finish it. After all the crap that happened on this website from censorship to backstabbing, losing motivation and people being a bitch about the story on Tumblr at the mention of using Li instead of Pittoo, it would be hard for you too. You know how hard it is to gain motivation in fear that the story will be removed? I'm doing my best to back it up, but 41 chapters is so much...and I should give these people a piece of my mind. This story was written before Uprising came out, so whatever personality Dark Pit has now is just speculation up until his true personality was concerned…not like Li doesn't act like this in the Japanese version given in the Japanese version of the game, he's a tsundere contrast to the American version being a lone wolf, bad boy. Notes!**

**1. So that's the spoiler of Radiant Future. Shinon is of an angel heritage and it's bad luck than anything else given that he got screwed over. Kind of hard to write that he was raped in his backstory when the rating of the website is screwing you over to what you can write and what you can't write, so I had to find a way around it in this chapter…and I had to tone down the scene with Tsusuki too, but I'm trying to limit the rapes in this story…and I think I did a good job with just implying them so M story it is.**

**2. Angel of Heaven's Thunder is supposed to imply Shinon is an angel as said above but thunder because that's his affinity in Fire Emblem in both games. **

**3. The Hewdraw is based on the one from Uprising. I was planning on it not talking but I think that the Hewdraw was this annoying when Pit fought him originally as a kid. However, the Hewdraw isn't as powerful as the one from Uprising given that it dies from an epic falcon punch, but the game shows that if you shoot the heads off, they can survive on their own. Not here though because Tsusuki brought them back to life, not Hades.**

**4. Get up on the Hewdraw's back...yeah...everyone knows where that joke came from. If you don't, you're behind. XD **

**5. I couldn't debate whether or not to parody Captain Falcon's epic falcon punch from the anime or go Mortal Kombat on the Hewdraw and punch a whole through it's body. I went with the former because I prefer the comedy to lighten the tension instead of gore…and then the rating system again. **

**So now there's only one more angel to save (Aqua) and then they can go to Palutena's palace. It's funny that now that I have a huge cast of angels, I want to bring them all in, but it's impossible. However, did you notice that someone helped Rolf out? That was one of the royal bodyguard's that wasn't captured. Can you figure out who it is? It's pretty damn obvious though just from looking at my profile and seeing who would be able to help from the shadows and/or use his magic to go invisible temporary. Reviews are appreciated. I'm going to do my very best to finish this story before I start college. I swear if this story gets removed before I even have a chance to backup and save everything, I'm going to be pissed. Anyway, Li is moping in a corner, so I have to cheer him up, ja ne! **


	42. Angelus: I'll Face Myself

**Angelus: I'll Face Myself **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers Brawl or any of the characters. I only own Sun-Wong, Isaak, Himeno, Roger, Aqua, Mcenche, Pepper (me), Li, Abbigale, Queen Neptune, Prince Pluto, Emperor Apollo, Queen Hinata, Queen Zoe, Prince Henry, Queen Crystal, Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter, Nina and the little bat Hoshi-Tsuki but not who he is. Zelina and Sao belong to Zelina56. I also own Fuyumi, Ian, Wright, Arachne, the Angel Assembly and the archangels.**

**Summary: With four out of the five fortresses conquered, the Smashers set their sight on the Angelus fortress. Playing one of his two trump cards, Tsusuki sets a deadly trap at the fortress. The bait seems to be Lyn but by the time the Smashers realize that she's only a decoy for the true danger, it's already too late. Stafy is the only one immune to the demon's magic, but he can't save everyone from their darkness. Will Shadow, Lucas and Link be able to face the darkness in their heart or will an outside force have to step in and save them at the cost of his life? **

**Me: Part 5 of 6. The title was taken from Persona 4 when each character has to fight their inner shadow. That is what's going to make this chapter cool! Enjoy! **

Chapter 42: Angelus: I'll Face Myself

* * *

If anyone were in the room, they would have been running out to avoid furniture being thrown in their faces. Tsusuki's plans were falling apart in front of him quickly all because one angel got away from being turned into a feather and used to power up his barrier. He had lost many of his followers from Alex Kidd, Grey Fox and Ash's father. The brainwashed Luigi came back to his senses and went back to his brother. The hold he had on Nastasia was broken instantly and she left his side. Twinbellows and Hewdra were destroyed and there was only one fortress left to protect. It was in Angelus where the water angel was kept. If he lost that point, then they could get to him easily before his plan was complete. He needed Pit and another angel to obtain power stronger than the Goddess of Light. She may be held in a prison that no one could break until he was defeated or killed, but she was still able to emit light to other people.

The only allies left were Pit and a certain monster that helped Medusa conquer Heaven years ago. He could not rely on Li anymore especially since he was head over heels over a Nazi.

"I will do all in my power to prevent those Smashers from getting to me." He spoke toward the mirror where the green haired Goddess was encased in. "You won't win this game like you did the last time." He turned around as he called a familiar name. "Pandora, you here?"

"Of course I am~" Came a rather happy voice. Blue flames appeared below the floor as it arose into the room. Pandora was a big ball of fire that floated around. "I was just finishing my preparations in Angelus. It's going to be a mind screw for those that challenge me."

"Make sure that those Smashers don't make it out alive. That fortress must be protected at all cost!"

"You can count on me Tsusuki. I always put up a fight."

"You didn't against the Captain during Medusa's War."

"That was then, and this is now. You need to stop being paranoid. A villain must keep his composure until the end. He must never show weakness in front of the heroes."

"I won't have to worry if you do your job. Now get out. I must make preparations in this castle."

"I'm always stuck with the serious people…but at least Medusa had a heart…"

Pandora started to go into the floor before she disappeared completely. Tsusuki cursed some more before looking for something else in the Goddess' chamber to smash. He didn't have to do because the door opened.

"…Capture complete."

Tsusuki wanted to know what the hell Pit did when he wasn't looking at him. He looked to see that the white angel captured another one of his allies from the outside. He didn't look like he was part of the royal bodyguards though. He bore the scale on his robe like tunic though, so that meant he was a member of the Angel Assembly.

"The reason why Pepper escaped." Pit said in a monotone voice.

"Dammit Pit, snap out of it before I beat the shit out of you."

"…Valerie…silence."

The Amail threw the one eyed angel onto the floor in front of his boss. Valerie cursed his bad luck that seemed to happen whenever he tried to assist someone who was a royal bodyguard particularly anyone who was friends with Ian. He was winning against the demons but once Pit showed up on their side, he found it difficult to match him. Sure he was part of the Angel Assembly, but he just used a lot of his magic and Pit went all out with the intention of killing him. He was lucky his other eye wasn't gorged out, but being blind worried him. Another thing that worried him was that he couldn't read Pit's mind at all to see what was going on in that small brain he had. It didn't take long for Pit to defeat and tie him up and even though he struggled the entire way, Pit didn't flinch.

"So he's the reason my plans are failing?" He asked in a sinister tone.

"Yes."

"…Perfect."

Valerie shivered at that tone. So this was the man that is trying to take over Heaven. Looking behind him, Valerie could see the Goddess trapped in a mirror. She looked like she was in a deep sleep but he could still feel her aura. He tried to read Tsusuki's mind as he got closer but Pit ended up smacking him in the back of his head making everything hazy.

"So from what I see just now, you're a mind reader." Tsusuki concluded darkly. "I see how it's easy for you to get under my radar and kill most of the demons before those stupid Smashers got here. But your work here is done. I'll make sure you won't interfere with my plans again."

Tsusuki got a good look at Valerie who continued to glare at him with his one eye. Eyeing him from the head down, he couldn't help but chuckle. "I guess angels can be beautiful."

"Back off you demon!" Valerie hissed almost instantly when Tsusuki reached over to touch his hair.

"Aww, you like your hair this much? I figured women love their hair like its their best friend." He chuckled as he went from gently stroking it to yanking the ponytail toward him causing Valerie to squirm. "I wonder what makes you tick."

The demon laughed as he began to glow. He was going to show Palutena what happened when her subjects fought against him. Pit turned his back to the scene and left the now terrified angel alone with the madman. As he was subjected to unimaginable hell…maybe because they failed to notice another angel was in the room ready to stir things up…

* * *

Getting to Angelus was hard work for Shadow's group if only because this section of Angel Land was flooded thanks to Aqua. It puzzled the black hedgehog how the world above the sky could be flooding when the water would just fall down and become rain.

Shadow also didn't understand why Lucas had to come along with them. Link was the only partner he needed to get through these familiar monsters. Lucas came off as a liability.

"D-Do we have to do this?" Lucas asked nervously. "I mean…I can go back to Rosalina…"

"We didn't ask you to go with us. You were assigned to be with us."

"Uh…but uh…why are those two with us?"

Lucas was referring to Toon Link and Stafy. He couldn't remember if Pepper told them to follow Shadow's group or not. They were treating the situation too lightly. The demon army was few in this section of Angel Land, so TL was having fun tossing Stafy in the air.

"We're going to help too!" Toon Link declared. "The more the merrier."

"I think Stafy will be useless."

"Don't count me out! I can do stuff!"

"Like what?" Shadow honestly didn't want an answer but got it anyway.

"Stuff."

"Why did I bother asking?"

Stafy giggled as Shadow raced away destroying any enemy that came their way. He just wanted to get this over with and find Lyn. He closed his eyes as he made a big gap between him and the Smashers. Lyndis was a powerful warrior that could protect herself and if she found an opening, she would indeed use it to get away from Tsusuki. She was still human in the end…and even though she was a potent woman, he still had the urge to protect her.

"Shadow, wait up!" Toon Link called out as the group made it to the black hedgehog waiting in front of the fortress.

"You sure took your sweet time." Shadow grumbled. "Let's go…"

The Smashers noticed that Shadow was acting weird ever since this mission began. They could only hope he would be okay.

* * *

If the outside wasn't a challenge, the inside was a joke. There weren't any enemies in the fortress. It was like the enemies saw the Smashers coming and bailed before they lost their lives. No enemy movement could be heard, but the sound you could hear included the water running in the fortress.

"It's quiet." Toon Link stated the obvious admiring the building from the inside. There was no life in the fortress at all, but it made it look intriguing to the younger Link.

"Too quiet." Shadow mumbled. "Keep your guard up. There is probably a trap that will activate soon."

The group was cautious, but the kids still decided to admire the water in the fortress. The path was long, but it was straightforward. When they made it to the door, Shadow didn't hesitate to kick the door as it fell down in front of them. The fortress was old despite the interior design.

The black hedgehog's eyes widened immediately seeing what was in front of him. "L-Lyn?!"

The green haired girl was alive, but she might not be much longer. She was tied up and placed in a huge hourglass like prison. Water flowed through the small crack onto the bottom causing the bottom to slowly be filled up with water. Tsusuki's plan for the swordsman was to drown her in a given time limit.

"LYN!"

Even though the Ultimate Lifeform suggested that everyone stay on guard and beware of traps, it was Shadow that ended up charging ahead to where Lyn was captive.

"Wait Shadow!" Link shouted as he and Lucas went after the black hedgehog to assist him despite the trap being laid out in front of them.

They got to the hourglass and still no trap triggered. The glass Lyn was in could easily be broken with a powerful attack. All Shadow needed to do was use Chaos Spear on the top of the hourglass to force the water out. After all, attacking the bottom of the class could very well endanger Lyn.

"Everyone, look out!" They could hear Stafy warn in his high pitch voice.

It was too late for anyone that got too close to the hourglass. Shadow felt his vision blur almost immediately before blacking out.

* * *

_When Shadow opened his eyes, he was no longer in the chamber where Lyn and the Smashers were in. Of all places to be, he was stuck in that damn space capsule again. His eyes widened in horror seeing a familiar girl in front of him, shot in the back and breathing her last breathe._

"_MARIA!" He shouted as he tried to break the glass again. Even if he was the Ultimate Lifeform, this capsule was meant to contain him.  
_

"_Shadow…please…"_

"_MARIA! DON'T TALK!" Shadow continued to scream. He knew this was a god damn illusion meant to mess with his mind, but it was so real. He didn't want to think about the past after he let go of his past life when Black Doom was defeated. Why did this flashback have to happen now?_

"_Give them a chance…to be happy…"_

"_NO MARIA!" _

"…_Sayonara…Shadow the Hedgehog…"_

_Shadow was forced to watch his best friend pull the lever that sent him into space where he would be caught by GUN and would not be awoken for fifty years. He didn't want to go through the thought of having the urge to wipe out humanity again. He wished that he had a Chaos Emerald so he could Chaos Control out of the capsule and save Maria._

_Instead he ended up crashing into a deserted planet that was all too familiar. Shadow thought the flashbacks were over but he realized that this planet was undeveloped and being attacked by an enemy organization. _

"_No…no...no! Don't tell me!"_

_He was able to break out of the capsule easily to hear Rogue call out someone's name._

"_MOLLY DON'T!"_

_Panicked, Shadow jumped toward her ship that was shooting at the Metarex fleet. This time, Shadow intended to save her from her impending death. However, fate was not on his side as when he tried to get to her ship, she ended up flying faster toward her death. The Metarex shot at her fleet instantly blowing it up._

"_MOLLY!"  
_

"_NO!" Shadow ended up screaming as he crashed into the rock again from the impact of the explosion. This time, he didn't get up. Twice did he allow Molly to kamikaze herself to the enemy. Twice did he let Maria save him instead of her own life…twice did he let the two most important people in his life die in front of his eyes. He couldn't stand it anymore and just gave a skyward screen as everything faded to black literally. _

_It wasn't done there though to his horror. He ended up seeing a vision of a bad future. His best friend Omega turning his gun on him and forcing Shadow into another capsule where he would sleep for hundreds of years because humanity deemed him too dangerous. Shadow tried to get out of this capsule but Omega made sure that he wouldn't get out._

"_Don't do this to me Omega!" He shouted kicking the capsule._

"_This is for safety precaution Shadow the Hedgehog…" _

_Hearing a click, Shadow could feel gas entering the capsule attempting to put him to sleep. Trying to hold his breath, he struggled to break free from his confinement._

"_Why…why is this happening now…what is going on?"_

"_Shadow, why must you insist with helping the humans after they have turned your ally against you?"_

_The Ultimate Lifeform froze at that voice. No longer in the capsule, he was in outer space. Turning around, he saw the alien that he killed with his own hands…the alien that was his father in terms of blood. _

"_Black Doom, are you the cause of these hallucinations?!"_

"_Hallucinations? Shadow, these are your memories that you are suppressing. You do not want to remember what humanity has done to you…and continue to serve them until they betray you." _

_Shadow shook his head denying the scene he participated in with Omega. There was no way that would happen to him in the future right? Where was Sonic? Why did he need to be sealed up? Didn't he prove to humanity that he would protect them after killing this evil bastard? _

"_Shadow, it is not too late to revive the Black Arms and start a rebellion against the humans." _

_"It's not going to happen Black Doom. Even if you show me my past again, I will keep walking forward. I promised Lyn that I would not falter from the path."_

"_...The woman…that planned to betray Master Hand."_

"…"

_"Shadow, she is deceiving you. You should let her die and revive the Black Arms. You are the Ultimate Lifeform. You take no orders from the humans!"_

_The black hedgehog glared at Black Doom as he jumped into the air and used Chaos Spear on the alien. To his horror, Black Doom wasn't disappearing._

"_I am not an illusion. I am the real thing, but need you to revive the Black Arms."_

"_No…this can't be…"_

"_Shadow, revive the Black Arms…or perish."_

_The Ultimate Lifeform felt gravity give up on him as he was no longer able to stand toe to toe with Black Doom. He could only scream as he fell into the darkness, Black Doom mocking him as he blacked out._

* * *

_Similar to Shadow, Lucas was going down memory lane. His past was far from present starting from Tazmily village having a forest fire and his mother getting killed protecting him and his twin brother Claus. The sight of his mother being impaled by a Drago was terrifying enough but the reaction his father had to her death made him burst out in tears. To make matters worse, Claus went off to avenge his mother only to disappear, never to be seen again._

_Lucas was just standing as a ghost watching his younger self bawling at his mother's grave. Everyone gave his or her apologies before leaving him alone to grieve. Lucas watched as Flint ended up going into the mountains to search for his son. Every day, he would try to find the older twin that he could not stop and would come back home a defeated man. The cycle would repeat every day for three years leaving poor Lucas to defend for himself with his only companion being his dog Boney._

_What was worse was that Lucas had to watch the mysterious foreigner Fassad corrupt his village by introducing the Happy Box to the citizens lying about what the box was meant for._

"_Please…don't take it…" Lucas mumbled as he saw the villagers he grew up with take the box. "He's tricking you to succumb to your greed…"_

_No one could hear him though as Fassad kept spreading the corruption and enjoyed every minute of it. These flashbacks intentionally skipped the wonderful moments of Lucas' life as Lucas traveled down memory lane being the chosen one to pull out the Seven Needles. Looking back on it, Lucas should have just rejected the offer and let Claus win the race. The Dark Dragon destroyed his world regardless if someone with a pure heart or not pulled more needles. That's how he ended up alone in the Abandoned Zoo. He was forced to look at the ruins of New Pork City. The fact that Porky was still alive didn't ease him at all. _

"_Lucas…" The young Smasher spoke to his younger self despite not being able to hear him. "Please don't do this to yourself. Just end it all now…"_

_The worse hardship that Lucas had to see was he, Duster and Kumatora eating those mushrooms and getting high off of it. It was a bad idea given the mushroom's bright colors. They ate it out of hunger and hallucinated as a result. This was where Lucas wanted to drown out the voices. He pictured the people close to him saying horrifying things to him and they were too high to actually understand the meaning of the words. _

_Someone poked Lucas on the shoulder. The island boy didn't want to turn around to see who it was. His curiosity got the best of him as he slowly turned his head. He saw himself staring into his eyes happily. It wasn't him though. This boy had a darker hair color than him and seemed more energetic._

"_C-Claus?" He called out as he wanted to reach out to him._

_Claus ended up reaching for his hand happily…before trying to twist it. Lucas screamed as he tried to break away. It was then those innocent eyes turned into something demonic._

_"Everyone is waiting for you, Lucas." He told him with a crazed laugh. "Waiting to throw rocks at you, spit on you, and make your life Hell. Who's 'everyone'?...everyone you love."_

_Instantly, Lucas felt the pain of his arm being twisted and the pain of being laughed at hitting him instantly. His past self may not have been affected by these words but this Lucas was and screamed as Claus dragged him into the darkness of his own mind._

* * *

_What Link was going through was something completely different from Shadow and Lucas. He wasn't seeing a loved one dying or relieving horrible memories like he should have had. No, he ended up in a black hole away from reality. He couldn't move his body inside this darkness nor could he move his mouth or blink. He could stare at the pictures forming before him. Looking closely at it, he noticed that all of them had one thing in common as he saw the pictures branching out._

"…_That's…me…"_

_Sure enough, these images had him all in different areas. Link only remembered the journey where he turned into a wolf and helped Midna out and saved Zelda. The other journeys he apparently had were foreign to him. He didn't remember stabbing Ganondorf in the forehead (as much as he wanted to kill Ganondorf that guy wouldn't stay dead…and look what happened). He didn't recall leaving this beautiful forest and being scolded by a girl that looked to be his only friend about leaving without telling her, and he certainly would have noticed if the creepy looking moon crashing into the planet. There other confusing images like seeing four versions of him in different clothing doing tasks together and seeing someone close to him die. He felt his heart clench in pain seeing this scene before him and he didn't understand why it hurt. Link then saw a fight with his dark side. Unlike Pit, he finished that side off once and for all instead of allowing the dark side to live and cause mayhem and destruction. Then there was the very first fight with Ganondorf apparently…_

"_I don't understand…what is this…?"_

_The final image was of him and a cute looking girl. Link could tell it was Zelda judging from the blonde hair that was one of Zelda's alternate costumes in Brawl. He saw Zelda in this sphere like object ready to go to sleep. He saw himself crying for her knowing there was nothing he could do until he completed his trials._

_These images of him in the sky seemed to be what the darkness focused on as they were the brightest. What were they trying to tell him seeing that everything he was doing was for Zelda?_

"_You strayed from your path Link." A voice whispered in his ear. _

_Link noticed that there was a pale hand that was placed roughly on his shoulder. Slowly turning his head to the side to see it is, Link instantly jumped back and screamed when he saw a pale man with white hair and diamond cut clothes. Link didn't know who this was but he was surprised that he was able to move again when this man touched his shoulder. It sent shivers down his spine as the man just smiled sinisterly at him._

"_You forgotten me already Link? I warned you we were tied to the red strings of fate, didn't I?"_

"_W-Who are you?!" Link ended up asking taking his Master Sword out to defend himself._

_The man just flipped his hair and licked his lips. "You dare turn your sword against me again? How I imagined fighting you again?"_

_The Hyrulian glared at the man as he charged him without warning. The white haired man chuckled as he grabbed at Link's sword catching him off guard. Trying to break free from his grip, Link found that this crazy man had a tight grip on his sword and eventually pushed him away, claiming the Master Sword as his own._

_"T-That's-"_

"_Oh Link, you're fighting like an amateur now. Where is that spirit that made me lose my temper? Where is the flare in your eyes when I nearly sacrificed your precious Zelda to my master?"_

_Link didn't understand what he was talking about at all. Zelda was locked in her castle, most of his journey working from the shadows. He never had time to interact with her that much, but knew there was something special about her. Why would she need to be sacrificed?_

_The pale man just laughed hysterically seeing the confused look on Link's face. "You really aren't the same Link I fought in the past…what a shame…that means killing you isn't worth it."_

_Link didn't expect the man to disappear in front of him only to appear behind the Hyrulian and stab him with his own Master Sword. Link's eyes widened in horror seeing the red blood drop into the black darkness._

"_The Link I know would have blocked this. You're not worth my time…but my master still wants revenge on you." He chuckled as Link ended up leaning into his sword making the wound worse. The crazy man smirked taking Link and forcing him deeper into his own sword like it was something else. _

"_I love the pained look you're showing now." _

"_Guhh…"_

"_But my master doesn't want you dead." _

_He pushed Link off of his sword leaving a huge hole in his chest that was bleeding quickly. Link didn't understand why he wasn't dead yet, but it might be because it was only a nightmare. This nightmare wasn't over yet when a shadow appeared behind the crazy man._

"_Ghirahim, you went too far again."_

"_Master, you know that the Link I know wouldn't even fall for this trap. It's a shame that this Link is so weak."_

_"The generation gets weaker as time goes on. Just as I have planned it, and my recent reincarnation has successfully broken him."_

_Link's body was heavy again as he stared at the giant in front of him. He wanted to turn tail and run but couldn't with the injury. The giant laughed as he grabbed onto Link's arm, pushing him on his back._

"_Looks like I'm going to be able to have some fun again."_

"_N…No! Get away from me Ganondorf!"_

_"…Ganondorf? That's what they call me now? I preferred my old name better, but I guess we'll go with that." _

_Link could only scream as he was seized of his innocence again, and this time, no one would help him from his nightmare…_

* * *

"Guys, what's going on?!" Toon Link asked.

There was miasma in the room that Shadow, Link and Lucas failed to notice. Whoever got near the hourglass to try and help Lyn was covered up in it. Almost immediately when the miasma showed up, the bubbles that came from the water attacked the Smashers. Stafy warned Toon Link about the surprise attack. The younger Link was able to pop the bubble heading his way with his sword. Shadow, Lucas and Link weren't so lucky and were caught in the bubble. Immediately the miasma went away leaving only Toon Link in battle stance.

"And the clone is the one that can see through this illusion." A suspicious voice announced.

Stafy hid behind Toon Link as a fire formed in front of the bubbles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"W-Who are you?"

"The name is Pandora. I used to be Medusa's trusted warrior, but now I work for Tsusuki."

Toon Link didn't like seeing the ball of flames in front of him. This monster would be hard to fight by himself.

"Stafy…do all you can to help the others out. I'll defeat this ball of flame."

"I have a name!"

Stafy only nodded his head as he went toward the bubbles.

"It's Auntie Pandora hour! Let's see how long you last!"

* * *

When Li opened his eyes, he found himself on his bed. Closing his eyes again, he realized he must have cried himself to sleep for a couple of minutes or so. He didn't want to look around his room to see that the damage Tsusuki did was still there. At least he still had Isaak's feather in his hand…

The dark angel suddenly shot up out of bed realizing the feather wasn't in his hand anymore. Instantly, he panicked as he quickly searched his room for the yellow feather. Paranoia crept up on him making him think that Tsusuki went back into his room while he was asleep and took the feather.

"No…no…no, no, no! I can't lose it here!"

Searching the room, he realized that the roses weren't on the floor anymore. In fact, it was almost like someone or something ate the ash that came from the petals. Looking around his room some more, Li finally noticed that there was someone else in the room with him watching from the shadows. His sword was on the other side of the room, but he didn't need it. Using his dark magic, he fired a dark beam in the direction of the shadow. Out came a blue fox with four tails instead of one. She looked more like a kitsune more than a fox, but there really was no difference

"Who the hell are you?" Li questioned as he was ready to attack her.

"Woah, chill Captain! You don't hurt your pet, would you?"

"…I'm not Pit…" Li growled. "And I had no idea that Pit liked foxes…I'll ask you again…who are you?"

"Pit calls me Tiki. I'm usually with Lady Palutena though, but I had somewhere to go. I come back and the whole place is deserted! What happened?"

"…"

"Don't tell me you're with that mean pretty guy!"

"…I wish I wasn't."

"Oh no! You betrayed Lady Palutena! I should fight you here but…" She shook her head, "what would be the point if I have this?"

The dark angel eyed the yellow feather that the kitsune was holding in her hands. Instantly, Li reached out for it, but she jumped back from him.

"Give it back!" He ended up shouting. "That doesn't belong to you!"

"No it doesn't. I know this is Isaak…I can feel his presence in here…but unlike everyone else that I felt…he's not being released that easily."

"…"

"What spell did you hit him with? Did you hit him with so much anger that you still haven't forgiven the idiot yet, or is it because he's too ashamed to face you after what you told him?"

"I…I…"

The four tailed fox ended up shushing the dark angel before he could answer. "Don't answer that question. I can feel that you two are distressed. That's not how it should be if you're on the villain side and Isaak is the happy go lucky one."

The dark angel didn't say anything as Tiki ended up sitting on his bed annoyed at the damage that was done to the bed. Looking at the presents that the other royal bodyguards gave she gave Li a countenance of concern.

"You can't let Tsusuki get away with this." The fox girl exclaimed. "If you let him walk all over you, I bet Isaak wouldn't forgive you."

"!"

"I'll tell you right now that Aqua should be the one that you save. She is Isaak's partner. Once you save her, Isaak will feel much better."

"…"

"He wants to know if there is still a heart somewhere inside. If you have a heart, you'll do the right thing."

Tiki grinned as she turned back into a kitsune and pushed the door given that it wasn't closed all the way. She snickered as she ran off to another portion of the palace. He wondered if she was going to where the other angels that weren't turned to stone were. She left the yellow feather at the door.

The dark angel closed his eyes as he retrieved the feather from the floor. Holding it close, he knew what he had to do. The question was how would he be able to do it without Tsusuki noticing?

* * *

"Shadow please wake up! Things are looking bad!"

Stafy tackled the bubble Shadow was in for the fiftieth time. Bubbles were supposed to be fragile from just one touch so it should have popped easily. Yet no matter how many times Stafy tackled the bubble, it would not burst. The poor star was getting tired from the hopeless assaults.

Toon Link wasn't fairing well against Pandora at all. It was safe to say he was losing badly against her. The attacks she had were completely different. She was shooting fireballs from her mouth and bombs that Toon Link had a time deflecting back. He noticed that he was supposed to play tennis with her because his attacks weren't doing any damage. He got too close to Pandora and felt her hot flames. His arrows, boomerang and bombs were useless.

"Having a problem there?" Pandora questioned as she shot more flames from her mouth. "You're going to get burned alive like the cartoon you are."

Toon Link jumped into the air after another fireball and tried to stab Pandora with his sword. Not only did the sword go through the flames. Pandora hid into the ground only to come out and charge at the toon.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Stafy could only watch in horror as Toon Link's body was being burned by the flames. He jumped into the water, but the minute he did, the flames have gotten worse.

"W-What?!"

"You think the water benefits you?" Pandora asked. "Think again. I control this area. The water will harm you even if you are engulfed in flames."

Toon Link had to roll on the ground to put out the flames. His tunic was burned up because of flames. Slowly, he got up; his legs were very wobbly as he held his sword out in front of him.

"…This is not good…"

Stafy started to cry when he saw the condition Toon Link was in. "Shadow, please wake up. Toon Link will be defeated if this keeps up."

* * *

_Shadow's psyche was getting weaker the longer he stayed in his illusions. Even if it were obvious, he wouldn't wake up. Now he was in an old castle stuck in a glass cage. He couldn't break out of the cage no matter how many times he banged on the glass and his powers weren't working._

_This illusion he had was not based on any tragic events of Shadow's life. In fact, it felt like Black Doom was showing him this just to break him psychologically._

_The word he seemed to be was Lyn's word. He knew this because she was talking normally to her comrades and telling them that she'll handle this mission alone. She was a strong girl so she wouldn't fall for her enemy's tricks. _

_So she went alone into the castle with the enemy soldiers paying attention to her. Not once did they touch her as they lead her to a room with a mysterious woman with gold eyes and black hair. They then left her alone with her. Shadow knew that this woman was trouble and tried to call out to Lyn. His voice couldn't be heard from the glass though._

_Lyn fell for the woman's words as she lied to her what she needed to do before she met her uncle. The black hedgehog could call bullshit…but he realized that he didn't know anything about Lyn's life at all. She insisted that she wanted to forget certain things, and this might be one of them…_

_The green haired swordsman stripped herself down to nothing as the golden orbed woman rubbed something on her body touching her in inappropriate places. Lyn tried to cover her private parts when the cream was being rubbed on her, but the woman told her that she needed her entire body covered to "protect her" from harm. _

"_Lyn, don't listen to her! That's aphrodisiac!" _

_Black Doom chuckled behind Shadow. "She claims she will be cautious let she let's a woman she had never met fondle her like this." He looked down at Shadow and continued to laugh evilly. "Are you being turned on by this? Your crush being violated by this exotic women?"_

_Shadow shook his head violently doing all of his power to hold back his blush. This was not the time to think thoughts like this and this was essentially rape. There was nothing hot about this._

_The woman stopped toying with Lyn as she told her she was ready leaving the young girl in the room confused and aroused. Lyn didn't know what was going on. Her knee gave up on her as she tried to regain her strength but was failing miserably._

"_Lyn! Lyn!" _

_The swordsman thought her sexual urges as she stood up and put her clothes back on. She didn't understand why she wanted to continue where the raven haired woman left off. A few minutes later, the soldiers came back and escorted her to her uncle. _

_When she finally met her uncle face to face, the first thought was for her to cut him down. However, they were here to make a truce so no one would have to die anymore. _

_The problem was that she wasn't listening to her uncle's speech on what she needed to do. The aphrodisiac quickly affected her body to the point where all she wanted to do was leave the room and relieve herself. Shadow shouted that she couldn't give in, but his words fell on death ears. _

"_Now Lyndis…" He began as he looked at her and smirked. "Can you recite what I just said?"  
_

"_H-Huh?"_

"_You heard me. I want you to understand the conditions I want if you want to be clear of suspicion of being a traitor to your father."_

"…"

_The uncle stood up from his spot and went over to his nephew and chuckled. "Perhaps you're simply not interested in becoming your father's successor."_

"_O-Of course I am! I just…ahhhhhh!"_

_Lyn shrieked when he reached out and grabbed her breast. She pushed him away in rage as she got ready to draw her sword. _

"_Maybe you need to be relieved before you actually listen to me." _

"_You scum!" Lyn cried out as she took her sword from her sheath. Her eyes widened in horror seeing the sword were cut in half. "I-In two?"_

_Shadow and Lyn didn't understand what happened. Black Doom was enjoying this and decided to lecture the Ultimate Lifeform on her sword._

"_Her sword is powered by her will. A broken will equal a broken sword."_

"_!" _

"_Sex is more important than her duties. Very shameful…" _

_Lyn dropped her sword realizing what just happened. She wanted to break with her sword but her uncle wouldn't let her do it yet. _

"_Alright boys, let's have fun with her. We'll destroy the last person that stands in the way of me being the next lord and we'll keep this girl to be our cum dumpster."_

"_Bastard! You take your hand off her!" Shadow cursed seeing Lyn struggling helplessly against these older men. Without her sword she was defenseless and they took advantage of her. "Chaos Spear!" He aimed at the glass but nothing came from his fingertips. "Black Doom, get me out of here! This has to stop!"_

_"Why? You will enjoy every minute of it Shadow. Remember Shadow, this is all a manifestation of your memories and desires." _

"…_W-What? D-Desire?"_

"_Yes desire. Your memories of all of the women you couldn't protect remain in your mind. Now that you met someone like them, you desire more than friendship. You want to have your way with her like those two are doing now."_

"_That's a lie!" Shadow insisted. "You're mixing me up with someone else!"_

_"Am I?"_

"_Ahhhhh!"_

_Hearing Lyn's moans, he turned around to see that those soldiers already ripped her clothes off and got her on her knees. They were enjoying teasing her breasts while in that position and rubbing their cock against her ass causing her to shiver. _

"_Lyn! Lyn!"_

_Shadow closed his eyes and tried to shut everything out. He didn't want to see her get raped. Black Doom just laughed as the black hedgehog fell to his knees almost in tears._

"_Surrender Shadow the hedgehog if you want the girl to be spare a lifetime of pain."_

"_!"  
_

"_Revive the Black Arms, or watch her turn into a doll for the soldiers to play with." _

_The black hedgehog shivered at those words. He promised himself that he would never allow the Black Arms to rise again, but if Lyn's life was destroyed because of him…_

_Black Doom chuckled seeing Shadow's eyes become lifeless as he slowly looked at his "biological" father. _

"…_I…Shadow the hedgehog will…"_

_Shadow didn't finish his sentence because something hit the glass causing it to shatter. Black Doom screeched in pain as the illusion fell around them. Lyn and her tormenters disappeared along with Black Doom leaving Shadow in darkness._

"_Wake up Shadow, please! You have to save everyone!"_

_Shadow could hear Stafy's voice. He had to get out of this illusion and do what he came here for…to save Lyn and help defeat Tsusuki. His power was slowly coming back to him as he began to glow._

"_Chaos…BLAST!" _

_A red blast filled the entire black area allowing him to break the illusion…_

* * *

Shadow felt himself gasping for breathe the minute he was out of the bubble. That would explain why in the illusion he was giving up…he was drowning in water and the past.

"Shadow! Shadow!" Stafy cried as he tried to get the black hedgehog to move from his place. "You have to hurry before Toon Link…"

Shadow slowly looked in front of him and perceived that it was too late. Toon Link was at his limit so he couldn't dodge Pandora's next attack. She shot out bombs from her mouth before setting them off in his direction. The young hero of Time screamed as the bombs went off sending him almost over the edge into the hazardous water. He wouldn't need to fall in though, he couldn't move anymore and he felt his heart slowing down from the flames constantly hammering his body. It was to the point that burn marks were showing.

"NO!"

That wasn't Shadow's voice. Link woke up at the same time when he witnessed his younger self critically being injured. Pandora didn't expect for Link to get out and rush toward Toon Link.

"Toon Link, everything is going to be okay!" He shouted as he searched his pockets for a fairy. Maybe he could revive him with one…

"That won't work dear." Pandora taunted. "This is Angel Land. All death is final here without the help of the Goddess. Your potions, rings, hearts and mushrooms won't work here."

"That can't be!" Link cried out in denial as he held Toon Link. "Come on, something like this wouldn't defeat you! Wake up!"

"…Link…sorry…"

"Don't apologize! You'll going to make it!

Toon Link shook his head as he closed his eye. "Just…save everyone for me…k? Tetra…sorry…"

Link felt his heart sink when his younger self went limp in his arms. Stafy immediately went into Shadow's arm and cried.

"Waahhhhhhhhh! Don't go!"

Pandora only yawned as a response. "What a boring battle. Hope you two will entertain me." Her sinister smile was still plastered on her face. "You better hurry, the girl will be next if you don't hurry up~"

The hourglass was 3/4th full when Shadow turned his head. The water was below Lyn's chin and it wouldn't be long before her head was submerged into the water. There was so much at stake here if they didn't take Pandora out now.

Shadow placed Stafy next to the hourglass and looked toward the two Links. "Link…we fight now."

"…"

"Don't go sulking! The Hero of Time doesn't sulk! There's more at sake here and you don't have time for tears!"

"The black hedgehog is speaking logically." Pandora said as she was preparing her attack. "Once that girl and you two are gone, I think I'll have fun and attack the trophies powering up this place."

"What?"

"You were so focused on the girl you didn't notice the reason why you were here in the first place."

Behind the Smashers on the wall were the last two Smasher trophies with the blue feather in the middle. Link turned his head slowly, his eyes widened seeing that Zelda's trophy was there…despite what happened…he had to fight…

Placing Toon Link on the ground, he sheaved his Master Sword and charged Pandora just as she shot bombs from her mouth. Using his sword like a tennis racket, he hit the bombs back in her face. It did faze her but she continued moving quickly. While Toon Link was killed by her that didn't mean he didn't do any damage to her. They only needed to hit her a few more times before she would go down.

Shadow took off his bracelets when Link charged. Saving his strength for a later battle would have been the wiser option, but Shadow wanted to end this quickly. He had to save Lyn and the Smashers along with avenging the little boy that fought while they were trapped in an illusion.

"Stafy, stay back." Shadow ordered as he charged at Pandora with lightning speed. He was glowing a red color ready to go all out.

"Fools, do you think normal attacks would do damage to me?!" Pandora questioned as her flames turned red. She incinerated into the ground with only the top of her flame still visible as she traveled toward the Hero of Time. Link did a quick back flip as she popped up trying to burn him. Shadow charged her and shot a chaos spear in her direction. Pandora brushed it off as she backed off.

"Link, physical attacks won't be affected." Shadow warned the Hyrulian. "Either play tennis with her bombs or use long distant projectiles."

"Got it."

It was odd for Link to be getting advice from the black hedgehog. He was use to Midna being his guide that he just did what he was told.

"Like you'll be able to defeat me at all!" Pandora's voice boomed as she inhaled the air around her trying to suck them into her. Link stood his ground, but Shadow was just as light as Sonic. He let himself get close as he shot a chaos spear into her mouth. She countered by blowing flames onto his body. The black hedgehog was used to this type of punishment.

"Guhh…"

"Shadow!"

"Don't worry about me. Focus on her."

Pandora made sure to not throw bombs at them often. She continued to shoot fireballs in their direction. Link blocked with his shield but he was amazed at how strong these fireballs were. Fighting off the flames, Shadow rushed around the battlefield continuing to shoot his chaos spear in her direction. He couldn't get in close anymore if it meant taking critical damage, but he could feel the chaos wave building up.

Link took out a bomb from his bag and threw it at the Goddess of Calamity. She reacted by shooting a stream of flame from her mouth forcing Link to roll out of the way. At this point, Shadow felt he was ready for a big attack now.

"Chaos…blast!"

He unleashed a powerful red blast that was aimed directly toward Pandora. She actually felt the pain and went back into the ground trying to burn him. Shadow took the burst as he hit her with another blast.

"You stupid rat!" She announced as she shot more flames from her mouth.

"I'm not a rat. I am Shadow the Hedgehog." The Ultimate Lifeform corrected dodging her attacks again. He needed to hurry up and defeat her.

Link had to think quickly. What would be the best way to do damage to her? Taking out more bombs, he had an idea on how to make this work. Without saying anything, he did his very best to attach the bomb onto one of his arrows. He then took two bombs and put it on his boomerang, which he then threw at Pandora when she was trying to inhale Shadow again. Pandora flipped out and turned her attention to Link who quickly prepared his bow and fired the arrow hitting her in between the eye. The Goddess of Calamity was only a ball of flames so it wasn't a headshot, but she still took a lot of damage when the bomb went through her and blew up.

"How dare you!" Pandora changed her target to the Hero of Time. "Looks like you want to join your little clone!"

She went back into the ground and charged at Link with binding speed.

"Link, watch yourself!"

Link took his Master Sword out. This had to be the finishing blow or he would take critical damage. The Hero of Time raised his sword up ready to strike, but unknown to him, he was gathering light from around the area.

"Huh?"

The light was getting incredibly bright until it lit the entire room.

"W-What is this?" Link questioned as the sword seemed to have a will of its own lifting Link's hand into the air. He flinched when he heard a voice. It sounded really familiar to him, but he couldn't remember who it was. It didn't found like Midna at all…it sounded more robotic.

**Continue to hold the sword into the air and then release at its brightest.**

"H-Huh? Who are you?"

**There is a 96% probability of this attack being the final blow. She is exhausted from her previous battle.**

Link blinked at her probability. Why was it familiar?

"YOU SHALL DIE!" Pandora announced as she appeared in front of Link and instead of shooting fire, she covered his body with flames.

"Link!" Stafy called out as Link was losing focus from the powerful flames and had to close his eyes. Was Toon Link feeling the same pain when he was burned?

"Arrrgh…"

**Release the energy now Master Link.  
**

The Hero of Time opened his eyes and forced his sword back into the air allowing it to shine a bright blue. When he released the light, it was powerful enough to slice through the flames and because Pandora was part of the major flames, he ended up slicing her in half as well.

"Impossible…" She mumbled as the flames died down almost immediately. "I'm the Goddess of Calamity…I can't…"

Link raised his sword up again to attract the light in the room before slamming it back down on the flames to make sure Pandora was gone for good. Shadow stared in awe at the sword as Link looked at the Master Sword that was still glowing.

**"Well done Master Link...you have not lost the touch of your ancestors…"**

"Hey! Who are you! You can't just go away!"

The voice departed before Link could get any answers. It was almost like the voice was a guardian angel…it could be possible that it was a different deity instead of an angel? After all the angels are either captured, turned to stone or in hiding.

"I didn't know you could do that." Shadow told him as he put his rings back on. He used too much chaos energy.

"I didn't know either…" Link said as he was about to sheave his sword but stopped when an arrow came their direction. The arrow was so fast they didn't see where it hit, but it made Shadow realize something important.

Turning around, he used chaos spear on the hourglass that had completely covered the green haired swordsmen. With Pandora gone, it wouldn't be catastrophic to the green haired swordsmen inside. The glass shattered leaving Lyn coughing from being submerged.

"Lyn!" He called out as he ran toward her.

Link saw where the arrow hit the bubble that made Lucas continue to be caught in a bad illusion. Stafy was pleased seeing the bubble burst freeing the young boy. The psychic boy shook his head like a dog before turning around and using PK Thunder on the glass case that kept the blue feather. Quickly he levitated toward the trophies and touched them causing Zelda and Ness to be free from their trophy state. The blue feather landed on the floor. Stafy tried to pick it up but because his hands were too small, it slipped away and the feather was swept into the air. Zelda ended up grabbing it after she reached her hand out trying to stretch from being stuck as a trophy for too long causing Aqua to come back. Lucas didn't seem to pay attention to the girls though as he ran to his best friend and tackled him to the ground.

"Ness! You're back!"

"L-Lucas?"

"I'm so sorry! If it weren't for me you wouldn't have had…uh…uhhhh…"

Ness was still trying to recover from the tackle and tried to recall what happened. "Wasn't I at Isle Delfino?"

"I'm sorry Ness…I'm sorry…"

"That means my underwear wasn't changed…"

While the two boys had their tearful reunion, Zelda looked around the battlefield. She noticed a blue angel in front of her she had never seen before. Behind her, she could see the black hedgehog holding onto the green haired swordsman and not letting go despite Lyn telling him to get off and that he was creeping her out. Looking ahead, she saw black flames were dispersing…and there, she saw Link holding onto someone.

"Link…" She called out.

The Hero of Time didn't respond. Zelda walked forward and then noticed why he was solemn.

"Link…what is going on…is that…"

"My Queen…I…"

The Queen of Hyrule slowly walked toward Link's side and gave a sad glance to Toon Link.

"…"

"his sacrifice will not be in vain." Aqua verbalized.

"Isn't there a way to save him?" Link asked the water angel. "We're in Heaven. Shouldn't he be able to come back to life?"

"…if you die in Angel Land, it's an all death finale. reincarnation occurs if one dies here…but because Tsusuki has petrified the world, reincarnation is impossible at the moment."

"Then what are we supposed to do?! We can't leave his body here as this place begins to crumble!" Link snapped.

Aqua continued to have her stoic expression as she continued. "there is nothing I can do. the only way to make sure he will be okay when he is reborn is to defeat Tsusuki and restore peace to Angel Land…"

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Link…I think you'll going to have to lay his body to rest."

The Hero of Time didn't register what his queen told him so she ended up repeating her phrase.

"Link, the only way to give him a proper burial now is to lay him into the water."

Link paled hearing her suggestion and shook his head furiously. "No way! Why would I do something like that? If I put his body over into the water, we'll never retrieve the body!"

"you don't retrieve the body once you bury someone in the ground, do you not?"

"! But that's…"

"this is the only suggestion that will work unless you want to carry his dead body back to where your allies are and make everyone realize that he's dead."

"…No I couldn't…"

"he fought a good battle and good warriors need their rest."

Link could no longer argue with Aqua anymore. His Queen placed a hand on his shoulder as if trying to reassure him that everything will be okay, but he knew better. Slowly, he walked out of the room. The water in this area was dangerous, but he was certain the water in the middle not connected to the final chamber was not hazardous.

I'm a failure. Link thought to himself was he made it to the edge of the water and lowered himself down. I let my insecurities trap me and now I lost…a part of me…I'm sorry…

He hesitated to do the deed, but in the end, he caved in and lowered Toon Link's body into the water. The body didn't sink though when he left it there. Turning around, he saw Aqua was up and already using her magic.

"…you should be heading out now. This place will collapse. I will give him a proper water barrier before I leave."

"Link…we should go."

With Shadow helping an injured Lyndis and Stafy on his shoulder and Ness and Lucas coming out of the chamber together, the Smashers obeyed the water angel and quickly scurried out of the fortress leaving their fallen comrade behind. Aqua only frowned as she turned back to the chamber.

"Li…"

* * *

**Me: TBC with 10577 words.**

**Li: You take forever.**

_**-sob-**_** I am SO sorry! College is a bitch! I have a deadline now if Smash Brothers comes out this year. Notes! **

**1. The interpretation of the Mother 3 ending is interpreted differently depending on whom you ask. Some people thought it was a happy ending. I interpret it as a bad ending for this reason. Someone wakes the dragon up with either a pure heart or one full of hate. However, Lucas just witnessed his twin in front of him. That could bring out extreme sorrow, so when he pulled the needle, the dragon ended Lucas' world and despite the ending where it says everyone is okay, you don't see them, so they might as well be dead and sent to Heaven. Lucas and Porky are the only ones who are alive though. During Subspace Emissary, Tabuu was taking parts of worlds from other games trying to absorb them all. What Lucas was walking through was the remains of his world. The reason why he's so sad and scared is because all he has done was for nothing. The fact that Porky chases him in that undefeatable statue doesn't help, and the reason why Porky can be killed is because they're not in Lucas' world anymore where he can be immortal. Porky claims that the capsule is unbreakable but the fact that you can blow it up in Smash Brothers proves otherwise. **

**2. I admit the scene where Shadow images Lyn being raped is based on a hentai doushinji I read made by Crimson Comics. I really love their artwork and sometimes their story makes sense as it can fit into the gaming universe. The only difference is I think Lyn would be too headstrong to give into temptation plus she had comrades waiting for her outside. You can't tell me that they just left her in the castle while she was raped for eternity like all hentai ends up with. And if you guys don't know who the golden-eyed woman is, it's Sonia, one of the major villains of Fire Emblem 7. She's awful but I love her character design. **

**3. As you know, Fii is from the recent Zelda game Skyworld Sword. Now remember that any game past 2008 is future events. Any character after 2008 is supposed to be foreshadowing the next adventure like when Pepper jokes about the fifth generation of Pokémon or foreshadowing the events of Golden Sun Dark Dawn and Sin and Punishment 2. Fii is the Goddess of the sword and given that the Smashers are in Angel Land, it's legitimately easy for Gods and Goddesses to enter. Because Link was in close proximity of not just one but, two (Pandora is the Goddess of Calamity), Fii was able to make herself known. Alas, Fii cannot take a form for Link because it wasn't the one from Skyworld Sword, but regardless of the Link, she will continue to watch over him. Which goes to another thing.**

**4. In this story, I have established that all the Links are different that go to Smash Brothers mansion if only vaguely. Link's nightmare is getting attacked by Demise who he has never met because he's the Link from the Twilight Princess game and the one Ghirahim is referring to come from Skyworld Sword. This means the previous two Links are truly from Orcania of Time and Majora's Mask. This Link is not the Hero of Time no matter how many times he's referred that mainly because everyone in Smash Brothers mansion except Master and Crazy are aware that this Link is different from the other two Links. The Link from the last two Smasher tournaments was one and the same. This Link in comparison just went along with everyone even if he had no idea who everyone was. **

**5. Obviously it was Li that helped Shadow and Lucas get out of the illusion. I pretty much implied that Fii helped Link get out since it appears that he got out on his own after all. **

**I think that's it. I'm going to scramble to get this fanfiction done…no exception. This has to be done before the new Smash Brothers comes out or it loses all meaning. Sorry for the long update…because seriously…I wouldn't be surprised if many people lost their interest in the story. Reviews are REALLY appreciated. But now that all the fortresses are down, we can expect a stampede into Palutena's palace. Ja ne! **


End file.
